Chaos
by frostofsummer
Summary: This is the continuation of my Darkness series. It follows Life of a Guardian2. Within the world an evil has remained slumbering for nearly a millennia. Our favorite winter spirit doesn't know it yet but he is the key to its awakening and every spirit wanting vengeance will stop at nothing to get their hands on him. Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the next installment of my Darkness series! If you have not read the first of this series you may be a bit lost, however if you enjoy being lost come on in the water is great ;) To my returning readers welcome! I am really excited for all the excitement, fun, and tragedy I have planned ]:) I can't wait! (Muhahahahahaha!) Just as with all my stories it will begin slow…but do not fear it will pick up before you know it. Enjoy.

* * *

(The Bennett House)

Rhythmic creaking echoed in the small bedroom Rashana swaying back and forth in the large rocking chair. Soft humming filled the air as she cradled the shivering winter teen in her lap, her heart clenching with each and every whimper that left the poor broken spirit.

Across the room footsteps followed Chand's patterned pacing, the man trying to keep himself from going off the deep end. Every so often he'd glance at the shadow that Darkness had left to go retrieve the vital missing piece of the boy's staff, praying to the gods that the shade would return soon.

"Dad…do you think…Darkness is ok?"

Chand stopped walking at his son's broken voice, "I am sure he is fine Jack." He winced when the boy shuddered, "And I am sure he will be here soon."

"I hope so…this really hurts…"

"I know son." Rashana hummed slightly as she cradled the teen closer to her in a vain attempt to offer him comfort from the pain she couldn't save him from.

Jack sighed and buried his face into his mother, even though it didn't stop the agonizing pain the teen relished the contact. After three hundred years of nothing but loneliness and hatred it felt good to feel a loving embrace, even if it did nothing for the agony now blazing through him.

Sudden knocking on the door startled all the occupants, Chand quickly rushed over and snatched it open. "Saint Patrick…why are you here?" he stared in confusion at the Leprechaun standing in the hall.

"Ummm well sir…" Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, not really comfortable talking to the ancient spirit, he stopped when he caught sight of Rashana holding Jack, "Hey is the little devil ok?"

Chand let out a breath, "Not exactly Saint Patrick."

"What happened?" Patrick filled with concern when he saw how bad the teen was shaking

Rashana spoke up interrupting before Chand could respond, "Dear, why don't you and Patrick go to Pitch's room to talk, Jack is trying to rest plus I am sure Pitch will want to know what is happening as well."

Chand nodded, understanding the fact that she did not want their son to know just how serious his situation actually was "Let me know when Darkness returns Rashana."

She simply nodded as the two spirit's left, once the door closed she glanced down at the boy in her arms "Jack dear you can let it out now."

Jack's breath hitched in his throat, he could no longer stop the flow of tears that he had been keeping at bay. The boy's body shook violently, sobs escaping him "Mom I'm so sorry…"

"For what son?" Rashana gently wiped her son's eyes as he let out the pain and frustration he had been keeping bottled up

"For…always getting into trouble…" Jack buried his face into her

Rashana smiled, "Oh Jack, you have nothing to apologize for. You have done nothing wrong."

Jack whimpered as she brushed his forehead, "Then why…why does it always seem that I make a mess of everything I do." The teen inhaled, his body rising with the action, "I wanted to help North and wind up getting Pitch nearly killed because I didn't listen and tried to fight…"

"Jack dear you are nothing but your father's son." Rashana chuckled at a memory, "He too was always getting into scraps and jams that nearly got him and everyone with him killed." She gently moved the boy so that he was looking up at her, "Now I want no more of this self-hate from you Jack. You are perfect and I will not have you thinking anything is wrong with you."

A smile tugged at Jack's lips, he started to respond when an explosion of heat in his chest robbed him of breath.

Rashana startled when Jack, suddenly stretched himself out, blue eyes widening in panic.

"Mom I can't…I can't breath!" Jack's voice caught in his throat, the tightening in his chest squeezing what little breath he could draw like a vice.

Rashana quickly got to her feet, "Just a moment son."

Jack could feel his lungs burning as he was laid again flat on the bed, as better as it was for his breathing he didn't like the fact that he was no longer in his mother's arms. That small sensation of touch having been calming for him, "Mom, please don't leave me…" he grabbed her hand quickly, afraid that she was about to go.

"Oh sweetie, I'll never leave you as long as I live." Rashana smiled and gently brushed his hair from his face, "Now just hold tight I'll make it better."

Rashana glanced at the door, glad that Chand had stepped out. He would stop her from what she was about to do, however if her son was to survive any longer there was no choice…it had to be done. "Lay still Jack." She smiled reassuringly at the winter spirit as she placed her palm to the blackening blotch now spreading across his torso.

"Mom?" Jack watched in confusion as he mother closed her eyes, he jumped slightly when a warmth began to spread from beneath her soft palm. "What are you…"

"Shhh son." Rashana gently shushed the boy, needing to concentrate on the task at hand. "Htaed morf dlihc ym evas ot od yldalg I sihT. Htaerb ym yawa evig I. Efil ym pu reffo I."

Jack gasped when the agony instantly left him with the dying syllable of his mother's melodic voice.

"Better?"

Jack inhaled, he nearly shouted when agony didn't explode within him with the action. "How did you heal…"

Rashana sank into the chair next to the bed, "I didn't Jack, I simply lessened the effect for a moment. I am afraid the pain will return…" She placed a hand to his forehead when Jack whimpered, "But do not worry son, I am sure Darkness will be back soon."

"The guy sure is taking his sweet time…." Jack huffed slightly, though he was enjoying the air that was actually being now allowed into his lung.

 _"_ _Ungrateful brat, this is the last time I help you out."_

Both glanced at the rippling shadow rising up the wall, Rashana was on her feet as Darkness stepped from the blackness and into the room.

"Are you all right Darkness?"

Silver eyes filled with appreciation at the fact the first concern that came from her was for his wellbeing, "Yes mam, I was able to retrieve the piece without conflict." He smirked at Jack, "This makes the tally what…three?"

Jack grinned, "I'll just start a tab along with everyone else that's saved my hide."

Darkness chuckled as he hurried over, he scanned the teen searching his energy to his surprise the level was a bit higher than when he had departed, "Frost if I didn't know any better I'd say your healthier now than when I left…"

"Mom did something that really helped." Jack used his elbows to sit up better

Silver eyes glanced at the woman, a frown came to his face when he saw her hand quivering, "Mrs. Rashana…what did…"

"It was just a simple spell. Nothing to be concerned with." Rashana waved her hand in dismissal, "Now hang on just a moment Jack I'll get your father and he can help you restore your relic so that your recovery can begin."

Darkness crossed his arms as the woman quickly left, he hadn't missed the quickness in which she had dismissed herself, nor did he miss the pale color in her complexion. _"I will need to speak with Chand privately about this…she has done something that has endangered her life force."_ The shade spirit's heart was heavy, being the child of Death he had felt Rashana's life energy level…and it wasn't good.

"So Darkness how bad did you kick Famine's butt?"

Darkness was brought out his thought by Jack's excited question, "Frost it was so bad I can't tell you all the bloody gory details." He forced a smile, there was no reason to worry the boy about his mother, the winter spirit had enough to worry about.

* * *

(Elsewhere in the house)

"…and due to whatever Famine has done to the piece Jack's body is deteriating."

"Why the hell didn't you come tell me sooner!"

Chand sighed at the Nightmare King's curse, "Son things have been really hectic and I haven't had ti…"

"Like always." Pitch narrowed his eyes, anger taking hold of his tongue, "Never the time the explain what the hell is going on, never the time to offer any sort of real help other than to apologize after shit has hit the fan!"

Golden eyes narrowed, "I am doing the best I can son."

"Well it's not enough." Pitch snorted

Patrick coughed slightly, the tension in the air was getting so thick the spirit swore he could see it. He needed to run intervention before father and son came to blows, "What about Darkness? Does he even know where to go?"

Chand turned from the glaring match, he blinked slightly as if just now remembering the Leprechaun had also tagged along, "Ummm well to be honest I don't know. He said that he could ask the shadows where to find Famine…"

An exasperated huff left Pitch, "You left the very life of your son in hands of a total stranger you know nothing about? Father of the year award goes to…"

"Hey! There was no other option Pitch."

 _"_ _So much for distraction."_ Patrick groaned when the two began arguing again. He was about to try again to stop the two when the door opening saved him the hassle, _"Oh thank the gods it's her."_ Patrick sighed in relief when Rashana walked into the room.

"Mother! Is Jack ok?" Pitch forgot his argument instantly as he propped himself up as his mother came in.

Rashana smiled, "Jack will be fine Pitch, Darkness has just returned and he has the piece."

"I'll go help Jackson put it back together."

Rashana walked over to Pitch's side as Chand quickly left to go aide his son, she gently removed the bandages so that she could see the stitches, "It looks like these are healing nicely Pitch. I believe that you'll be able to be up and about within a few days." She motioned for Patrick to hand her a roll of gauze, nodding a thank you when he complied.

"That's good." Pitch huffed as she redressed the wound, "I need to go see Jack as soon as possible."

"Well that won't be for a bit Pitch." She placed a hand to her hip when he started to protest, "You listen to me son, I will tan your hide should you even think about getting out of this bed. So you just lay there and recover and let us take care of your brother, do I make myself clear?"

Golden eyes lowered

"Good, now I need to get back to Jack. Promise me that you'll not do anything stupid when I leave."

Pitch exhaled, there was no arguing when his mother took that tone, "I won't."

Patrick grinned, he had never seen his friend so humble aside from the few times Iris had yelled at him about something stupid he had let himself be talked into, "Don't worry Mrs. Bennett I'll keep an eye on him, aside from his bad attitude Pitch is a great patient."

Rashana chuckled when her son glared at the spirit, "In that case Patrick I leave him in your capable hands."

Pitch snorted when she left, "Oh sure leave me with the man who has on several occasions nearly gotten me killed."

Patrick grinned, "Hey, you're still kicking aren't you?"

"No thanks to you."

"Come on Pitch." Patrick smirked when his friend began to sull up, "You know that Chand and Rashana will do everything they can to help Jack."

"Still doesn't mean I shouldn't be there with him…"

Mismatched eyes rolled, "Pitch you heard your mother, that side needs time to heal. You don't want it rip open and all your entrails spill out now do you."

"First of all gross… second it wouldn't rip open if I was careful."

Patrick inhaled, his friend had never been one to listen to reason "Pitch come on there really isn't anything you can do…" he waved a hand when Pitch shot him his infamous 'I'm going to kill you look' "Chand knows what he's doing, and so does Rashana. I'm sure that they'll have that little ice devil on his feet and getting back into trouble in no time."

Pitch hissed slightly as he repositioned himself in the bed, he hated to admit it but as much as he wanted to go to his brother…at the moment he wasn't able.

"Fine…Your right."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "What? You want to repeat that?" he chuckled when Pitch flipped him off.

"Why did come here anyway?" Pitch crossed his arms as he settled against the backboard, "I thought you were with Iris at Greed's for Thanksgiving?"

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, "Well to honest…Iris is mad at me..."

"What have you done now?" Pitch's voice was exasperated, the Nightmare King imagining all kinds of things his friend could have done to make the normally calm Iris lash out.

"Nothing!" Patrick tossed his hands up

"Think real hard Patrick…" Pitch snorted, a million scenarios running through his mind

"I swear Pitch, I haven't done anything!" Patrick pouted, knowing full well that his friend was mulling over a thousand things he could have done.

Pitch chuckled, "Well there has to be something…Iris isn't one to snap at people for no reason."

"That's just it Pitch." Patrick glanced around, as if worried the winged woman might hear him, "She's been acting…strange lately."

"Strange how?" Pitch sat up a bit more, worried that he might need to get someone to go check on the winged spirit

"Well, she's been getting really sick in the morning, she's been really tired, and worst of all she's been having mood swings. She can be happy one minute and ready to tear my head off the next." Patrick waved his hands dramatically, "And she keeps telling me it's my fault! I have no idea what I've done!"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Really…are you that dense?" he face palmed when his friend simply stared at him blankly, "Look what you need to do is go Fiona's…"

"That fancy Dryad chick that cheated me out of thousands of coin for a stupid flower?" Patrick placed a hand to his heart in horror

Golden eyes rolled, "Patrick…do you want my advice or not?"

Patrick sighed, "Fine, proceed."

"Anyway…you need to get her a bouquet of Jellian Roses, a box of Switzen Chocolate from Grastna and then take her out to a nice dinner at Rosco's."

"And you're sure this will get me out of the doghouse?" Patrick raised an eyebrow

Pitch chuckled, "As sure as you are lucky."

Patrick grinned, "All right then, let me know what happens with Jack." He got to his feet mumbling, "Ok first I'll need to pick up the roses…then get the chocolate…"

"Good luck Patrick." Pitch called as the spirit walked out of the room, once he was sure that Patrick had truly gone Pitch allowed the devious smile he had been holding back creep onto his face, "Gods I wish I could be there for this..." the Nightmare King chuckled at the thought of what was in store for the poor unsuspecting Leprechaun

* * *

And Chaos has begun! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from readers and seeing what you think of the story. Till next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews I loved hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the instalment. I am really excited for what I have planned }:) hope you guys are ready. Now without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess)

Dark roiling clouds began gathering above the town below, each one bulging with anger and sadness. Rumblings rippled through them, echoing in the sky like booming drums. These ominous sights were not noticed by many due to the entire town being in the grips of peaceful sleep. However if any had been awake and privy to the growing storm they would have noticed a peculiar tinge of cold within the coming tempest...

Rashana ignored the growing storm as she quietly made her way down the hall towards the door that held her sons room, she carefully opened the door, a sigh escaped when she caught sight of the young boy sitting up in his bed, "Jamie dear, what are you doing up?"

"I…just can't sleep." Jamie quickly brushed his eyes, hoping that his mother hadn't seen his tears.

Rashana however wasn't fooled, she knew exactly what was bothering her son "Oh sweetie, Jack is going to be fine." she smiled as she quickly made her way to the bed, "Once your brother fixes the staff the damage will be reversed." she gently brushed her son's hair from his forehead as she sat beside him.

Jamie whimpered as she pulled the covers up, "Are you sure mom?" he scrunched down into the bed, "I mean Jack was hurt pretty bad…"

Rashana smiled, "As soon as he fixes the staff his natural energy will begin to repair the damage instantly. Within no time your brother will once again be getting into trouble."

A smile came to the boy's face at the thought of all the crazy things the winter spirit would get into once he was able

"Now there it is, that's the smile I like to see." Rashana tussled his hair as she started to get up, "Now I want you to get some sleep." She glanced at the pallet of blankets on the floor, chuckling slightly at the fact Sam was burrowed in them so deep that only the tip of his orange dyed hair could be seen, "You will need your rest for the Fall Festival tomorrow

"We're still going?" Jamie grew excited at the thought of taking Sam to the town's fall festival, "Do you think Jack will be able to come to?"

Rashana nodded, "He should be able too, though he might not be able to stay long." She cut the light off as she left the room. Rashana then quietly walked down the hall, carefully she opened a small flower covered door "Oh dear, what is up with my children tonight." She sighed walking into the room, "Sophie dear, why are you under the bed?" she placed a hand to her hip as she watched the little girls feet move further underneath the small pink covered bed.

"Pits said that if I need him to talf to the shaows." The little girls voice quivered slightly "An I had a bad dreaf…so I nee him."

"Oh sweet heart." Rashana quickly walked to the bed and gently pulled her daughter out, "What did you dream?" she gently sat down and held Sophie close to her.

A sob left the little girl as she buried her face into her mother's arms, "Daddy was laying on the ground really still and this really really mean guy was lafing at him an then Jaf came an triwd to make him stop and Jaf got hurt too…" Bright green eyes filled with tears, "And then the mean guy took me to this dark room and lef me there all awone!"

"Shhhh dear." Rashana gently rocked her daughter trying to comfort her, "It was only a dream sweetie."

"But what if it comes back…" Sophie sniffed, "Pits always keep them away…but he's hurt…"

Rashana smiled, "How about I chase the bad dream away then for him?"

Sophie nodded vigorously, "Yes pwease!" she scrunched down into her mother's arms, "Can you sings the night song?"

Rashana smiled, "Of course dear." A soft humming filled the air as Rashana began to rock her daughter within moments the hum turned to words.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All through the night Guardian angels gods will send thee."

Sophie smiled as her mother's melodic voice filled the room, the little girl instantly felt a calm wash over her.

Rashana stroked blonde hair lovingly as she continued to sing

"While the moon his watch is keeping, All through the night. While the weary world is sleeping

All through the night, O'er they spirits gently stealing…."

Sophie began missing parts of the song, her mind becoming fuzzy with the beginning of slumber. Try as she might the little girl could not keep her eyes from falling shut.

"…..Love, to thee my thoughts are turning. All through the night. All for thee my heart is yearning. All through the night." Rashana stopped and smiled when she saw her daughter's chest rising and falling in rhythm indicating that she had fallen asleep.

With gentle care Rashana placed Sophie into the bed and pulled the covers around her, with soft steps she made her way to the door. Her melodic song drifting to a low whisper as she began the last verse.

"Though sad fate our lives may sever. Parting will not last forever, There's a hope that leaves me never. All through the night."

Rashana's voice tapered off as she shut the door and started back down the hall to where Jack was still trying to fix the relic that had been broken. She quietly opened the door and walked in, "How is he doing Chand?"

Chand glanced away from the young teen sitting cross-legged on the hardwood floor, "He is still going Rashana."

Concern filled her when she saw the sweat on the boy's face, Jack's expression nothing but concentration as he held the long wooden shepherds crook in his hands. "Perhaps you should help…"

"No." Chand crossed his arms, "Jack must do this on his own."

Rashana spared a quick glanced out the window, worry filling them at the sight of the spiraling clouds now darkening to a devilish black. _"No wonder Jack has been a target for other spirits all these years…I had no idea there was this much power stored within him."_

"Dad I can't do it!" the sound of clattering followed the boy's wail of defeat

Rashana quickly made her way to him, placing a hand to his shoulder

"You can and you will Jack." Chand shook his head at the fact Jack had tossed his relic to the side

"Chand dear, perhaps he should rest a moment." Rashana gently rubbed Jack's back, she was very concerned by the fact the teen was shaking violently.

"Rashana if he is to fix it then Jack must work through the pain and complete his task." Chand knew his tone was sharp, however he needed to be if his son was going to succeed. Golden eyes again caught blue ones in their gaze, "Now pick it up son, and try again."

"I have tried! For an hour now!" the teen's voice held every bit of his frustration as he leaned over and picked up the staff he had tossed to the side.

Chand chuckled at his son's exaggeration, "It has only been thirty minutes son."

Jack rolled his eyes, "It didn't take this long earlier to fix the whole thing…"

"That was because the pieces were whole and undamaged dear." Rashana offered him a smile, "This time it is a bit harder because of the harm that was done to staff." She gently brushed his face, "Now why don't you try again sweetie."

"Ok mom." Jack inhaled trying to get his frustration under control, he took the piece that had been mangled and held it to the end of the bend where the relic was cracked and misshapen. _"Ok…just concentrate on the power make it do as I say."_ The winter spirit took another breath as he ran over the instructions Chand had went over moments ago.

"Reach deep into your soul Jack." Chand spoke quietly as he watched his son's breathing become faster, "You control the power there, it must listen to your command."

Jack pursed his lips, his eyes clenching tight

A low hum filled the room

Rashana got to her feet and stepped back when a bright teal light began to outline the winter spirit's entire frame.

Chand shivered slightly when tiny flakes of snow began to dance in the air, _"Merciful Eon how much of my power did he inherit?"_ the ancient spirit was truly impressed as he watched the flakes turn into a downpour of dime sized hail.

A crashing sound not unlike a cymbal brought Rashana and Chand's attention to outside the house, their eyes widened as they caught sight of the flashes of lightning now striking the earth.

"Dear, perhaps you should step in before this gets out of hand." Rashana filled with concern when a bolt of blue struck the earth sending a spray of dirt into the air.

Chand shook his head, "No Rashana, Jack's power is simply manifesting itself in response to his command, if it goes too far I will step in and fix it for him." he glanced at the teen who now was enveloped in a bright light, "Until then let him do it on his own."

Jack however wasn't aware of the storm he was causing just outside, the boy's sole focus now on the relic he held. _"If I am to protect my family and become strong I have to do this…"_ the teen's mind filled with the image of Pitch shoving him to the side, of the crimson blossom that bloomed as the Nightmare King took the hit that was meant for him. A feeling of anger began to rise in him _"I will not need saving next time!"_

A low cracking ripped through air

Chand had just seconds to throw up and an arm to shield his eyes as bright flash of golden light illuminated the entire room. Slowly he lowered it, a grin coming to his face as he caught sight of the staff…now completely whole "See son, I knew you could do it."

Jack's breathing was ragged, however a smile adorned his expression, "It's…like…it was…never damaged." Blue eyes scanned the relic, noting how the wood was flawless, as it had been the night he had risen from the ice.

"That's great son, now could you please have the snow stop. It will ruin the carpet if it keeps up." Rashana chuckled when Jack's eyes widened, she could tell the boy hadn't been aware of what he was causing

"Oh crap! I'm sorry mom!" the teen's eyes widened as he caught sight of the ice and snow now raining down within the room.

"It is fine Jack." Chand chuckled as the snow began to stop, "Now I believe that we will start training tomorrow…" he startled when a thud echoed, he stared at the boy now sprawled out on his side. "Jack?"

Rashana glowered at Chand as she quickly pulled the boy into her arms, "There will be no training for a while Chand. I will not have you pushing him too hard." She glanced down, relief coming over her when she saw Jack's chest rising and falling rhythmically, indicating that the spirit had simply fallen asleep completely drained after using so much energy to fix his staff. "The poor thing is exhausted."

Chand waved a hand in dismissal, "Bah, Jack will be fi…" he stopped immediately when she shot him a death glare

"You will wait and that's final Chand." Rashana's tone left no room for argument, she smiled when her husband nodded in defeat, "Good, now come to bed. Tomorrow we are going to attend the Fall Festival."

"Awww, do I have to?" Chand groaned as he followed her out of the room, "The Stevensons are always trying to get me to taste that gods awful chili they make…"

The room turned dark as he shut the light off with their departure, leaving Jack alone with his dreams of fun and games.

* * *

(Iris's Palace)

While the Bennett house was finally settling down, across the world within the golden Palace belonging to Iris Patrick had just arrived. The Leprechaun ready to set his plan to get back on his wife's good side into motion.

Hurried steps echoed as the spirit made his way down the expansive hallways of his home. Mismatched eyes darted into each room he passed, dismay filling him when each time he saw not a sign of the one he was looking for. "Gods where is that woman?" The Leprechaun huffed as he turned the corner, "Have you seen Iris?" he called to the large golden sentinel that stood near the library door.

"She is resting in the study."

"Resting? Is she that sick?" Patrick filled with concern as he strode past the guard towards the study where his wife was, "Maybe this is serious…"

The hall echoed with creaking as the spirit pushed open the French doors that doors that led to the eloquent Study. He ignored the enormous windows that took up the entire southern wall of the room that was letting in the warm dying light of the fall sun. Instead his gaze went immediately to the winged spirit sitting in one of the large arm chairs that circled the wall fireplace place. Patrick smiled when he saw her head resting to the side as she slept, a warm peaceful smile on her face.

"Iris, honey are you ok?" he spoke quietly as to not startle her, Patrick smirked a bit when she jumped despite his precaution.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Patrick." Iris glared at him as Patrick flopped into the chair across from her.

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry…"

Iris shook her head, "It's fine Patrick…I'm just a bit…stressed at the moment." She jumped when he sat up quickly.

"That's perfect!" Patrick sweat dropped when she shot him an icy glare, "I mean…..I know of the perfect way for you to relax."

Golden wings fanned out as Iris got to her feet, "I don't have time right now for your shenanigans Patrick there is much that must be done before…" she startled she was pulled up and into his embrace, "Patrick?" She yelped when she was suddenly yanked off her feet, "Patrick what are you doing!" she held onto his arms as she was toted bridal style towards the door

"Just trust me Iris." Patrick grinned as he carried her down the hall, "First we will have a restful night. And then I am going to treat you to a day of pampering."

Iris huffed, "Fine, but if you take me to some cretin infested bar I swear to the gods Patrick I will end you."

Patrick chuckled, mentally making a note to skip Bruise's Tavern and go instead with Pitch's advice on the restaurant, "That hurts Iris, I would never…"

"Yes. You would Patrick." Iris snorted, "Remember last time you treated me to dinner? You took me to Bruise's Tavern for a 'romantic' evening!"

"I promise you will be pleasantly surprised." Patrick grinned as he shouldered his way into their bedroom, "I have the whole day planned out."

Iris sighed, a million scenarios running through her mind of what horrible shenanigans Patrick had in store for her.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing what you thought. Disclaimer Rashana's song belongs to Bardd y Brenin (Edward Jones) it is a Welsh song. I know the story is starting slow, but I did promise a few light hearted chapters before I get started with the feels trip ]:) Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Thank you for all the reviews I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. I am really excited for what us coming, but as I promised there will be a few more 'light hearted' chapters till it all hits the fan. Hope you guys are ready };) Enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess)

Swirling mist was starting to fade as the sun began to wake, the celestial body casting soothing lavender and brilliant amber colors into the once black sky. Soon they began mixing together until they merged into pink and peach hues that blanketed the small town below in warm light.

Hazel eyes blinked with annoyance when the gleaming rays of the morning sun washed over them. With a groan Jamie rolled over, the boy hoping to get away from the brightness and return to the awesome dream he had been having. He was just about to fall back into the bliss of sleep when something jumped on his face.

 _"_ _Small Boy wake now!"_

Jamie shot up, his arms flailing in panic against his unknown attacker.

 _"_ _It just Cazador!"_

Jamie stopped and glowered at the white ferret now bouncing around his feet "Cazador how many times have I told you not to do that!"

 _"_ _Many times."_ Cazador was unaware of the boy's annoyance as he used his foot to scratch the annoying itch behind his ear. He paused when Jamie crossed his arms and glared harder, _"Small Boy no understand Cazador had to disobey…._

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and why is that?"

A chirp left the ferret, _"Cazador asked by Night's Sun's Mate to wake Small Boy and Little Night Stalker."_

The room echoed with a soft thud as Cazador leapt from the bed and onto the floor

"Night Stalker?" Jamie racked his brain for who the boy could be talking about, "Wait…do you mean Sam." he panicked when the ferret started to pounce on the sleeping teen, "Wait Cazador!"

Cazador froze, his paw inches from Sam's face, " _Small Boy no understand Cazador told to retrieve for Morning Kill."_

"I know Cazador, but if you scare Sam he'll change into his kitten form." Jamie spoke quickly

Cazador cocked his head, _"Why, Shifter no turn because scared."_

Jamie sighed, "Sam's not a Shifter Caz, Death combined his soul with that of a kitten's when he was her prisoner."

 _"_ _Oh…Cazador no know that Little Night Stalker have Soul Graft…thought was only Shifter."_ a chirr of sympathy left Cazador, _"Master train Cazador when Cazador have Soul Graft…it very very painful when have no control."_

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, Sam told me last night that he hurts all the time because of it."

Cazador grew excited suddenly, _"Cazador know how help Little Night Stalker! Cazador will teach. Then Little Night Stalker no be in pain."_

"That's a great idea Caz." Jamie grinned at the thought of Sam getting help

 _"_ _Of course idea great."_ A smug chirp left him, _"Cazador come up with."_

"Well aren't you Mister Humble."

Cazador shook his head, _"No Small Boy, Cazador is Cazador."_

Hazel eyes rolled, he startled when the ferret inched closer to Sam, it was obvious the spirit was about to try and wake the teen, "Cazador I just told…"

 _"_ _Cazador know what doing."_ the ferret chirped as he carefully rubbed his chin against Sam's face

Jamie held his breath when Sam's face scrunched in response

 _"_ _Little Night Stalker…time wake."_ Cazador chirred as he gently placed a paw on the boy's cheek. He chirped when crimson eyes blinked open, _"No be frightened it Cazador."_

"Cazador…what…where?" Sam's voice echoed with grogginess, the teen's brain rousing slowly. The blankets rustled as the spirit sat up and glanced around the room in slight panic.

 _"_ _No be scared, Little Night Stalker at Small Boy's cave."_ The ferret grinned when Sam visibly calmed at his words, _"Now hurry down, Night's Sun's Mate has made Morning Kill."_

Sam glanced at Jamie as the ferret bounded out the door, the sound of tiny claws catching the floor following his exit "What did he mean by Morning kill?"

Jamie chuckled as he swung his feet over the side of his bed, "He means breakfast." The boy laughed at Sam's expression, "Just go with it Sam. Now let's hurry and eat so we get to the Harvest Festival."

"The what?" Sam had to hurry and catch up as the boy rushed from the room

"The Harvest Festival." Jamie glanced back at him, "It's really cool Sam, they have games and food and all kinds of awesome prizes you can win."

Sam shuddered slightly, "I don't…I don't know if I should go Jamie." He whimpered and stopped mid step, "I don't like being around a lot of people."

Jamie stopped and faced him, "Come on Sam it'll be fun." He continued when the boy started to protest, "You can leave at any time if it becomes too much for you."

"O…ok." Sam steeled his nerves, "But promise me that you won't leave me alone."

A grin came to Jamie's face, "I promise Sam. Now let's hurry to the kitchen before dad eats everything."

Sam chuckled as he and Jamie hurried down the stairs, the image of Chand scarfing down the entire table filling his mind.

Within moments the two boys entered the kitchen and were immediately greeted by the winter spirit sitting at the table.

"Sam you have to try these!"

Sam grinned at Jack who was waving a fork full of syrup drenched pancakes at him, "You sure you should be up Jack?"

The winter spirit smirked as the two joined him, "Mom said as long as I take it easy then I can come too." He glanced at Rashana who was placing a plate in front of Sophie, "Right?"

Rashana chuckled at the plaintiff tone hidden within her son's question, "Yes Jack you can." She wagged her finger, "But the moment I think you're overdoing it you will march right home understand?"

Jamie smirked when his brother gave a low 'yes mam' he glanced at the end of the table where Chand was sitting "So dad are you going to come this year?"

Chand glanced away from trying to convince Sophie that she needed to eat her cereal and not feed it to the white wolf laying on the floor beside her chair, "Unfortunately…" he continued when Rashana glared at him, "I mean…it is going to be so much fun."

"Why does your dad not want to go?" Sam whispered, the teen filling with dread about the festival that Chand himself didn't want to attend

"He's just trying to avoid the contests." Jamie spoke in between bites of scrambled eggs, "The town really loves dad so they make him the contest judge for everything, from the cutest baby contest to the best pie."

"Yes and besides siring medusa like offspring they all create the most god awful things to eat!" Chand's voice echoed with exasperation, "But the worst are those horrible Stevenson's…those troglodytes think that everything they make is good enough for the gods to dine on. Bah, their slop isn't even worth feeding to Cerebra Hades' hound! There was one time they made this horrible casserole…"

Jamie rolled his eyes as his father continued to rant and rave, he glanced at Darkness who was silently eating across from him, "Are you coming too Darkness?"

Silver eyes glanced up from his plate, "Not on your life kid." He made a face, "Balloons and face paint aren't exactly my style."

"Awww come on Darkness it will be good for you to get out." Jack grinned when the spirit glowered at him, "You have to admit you tend to hole up like a hermit."

Darkness growled slightly, "I do not Frost." He huffed as he stabbed his food, "Besides I have already been asked to keep an eye on Pitch to make sure that he doesn't kill Jaeger while everyone is gone."

"Jaeger's here still?" Sam squeaked, his eyes widening in fear at the thought of hunter that had been after him

"Calm down Sam, Jaegers not going to hurt you." Jack quickly spoke when he noticed his friend's panic, "The guy actually wouldn't tell the demon that kidnapped him where to find you."

Crimson eyes glanced at the winter spirit, "Really?" Sam pocked at the plate Rashana had put in front of him, "Then he's not going to take me back to Stitcher?"

"Nope, and neither is anyone else Sam." Jack grinned and slapped the boy on the back, "Now how about we make our plan of attack for this festival." He glanced at Jamie, "I think our first mission should be to find that guy that makes cotton candy then we need to head over to the candied appl…"

 _"_ _Those three hyped up on sugar…that's a recipe for disaster."_ Darkness smirked at the thought of the winter teen loose on a sugar high.

* * *

(Iris's Palace)

While the Bennet household were enjoying their breakfast miles away at the Palace of Windfall the two spirit's that resided there were also enjoying theirs. At least one of them was…

The sound of chewing filled the large dining room as Patrick seemed to shovel food from his plate to his mouth.

"Patrick…" Iris inhaled at the lack of manners her husband had "Sweet heart…do you have to eat so fast?" she sweat dropped when he stuffed a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"I'm…somry…Irms…buff…we…gof…lotf to…do todaf." The spirit's words were garbled as he tried to speak and chew at the same time

Iris shook her head at the spirit's manners or really the lack there of, "Patrick…how many times do I have to tell you to not talk with your mouth full."

Patrick swallowed quickly, a sheepish look now on his face, "Sorry dear." He motioned to her plate, which had not been touched "You should really eat Iris, I have a big day planned for us."

Emerald eyes glanced at the heaping plate of food, a twinge of unease rippled through her stomach, "Actually dear I'm not really that hungry right now."

"Is something wrong Iris?' Patrick set his fork down concern filling him, "You always say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Iris sighed, "I know Patrick lately though mornings have been…rough."

Patrick made a face, "I know, and I've been worried about that Iris. You seem to be paying homage to the bathroom every morning."

She glanced at him, "I have been meaning to talk to you abou…"

"Well if you're not feeling like breakfast…" Patrick interrupted her as he pushed his chair back, the spirit not wanting to hear the bad news he was sure she was about to tell him "Let's just skip the food and go onto the next surprise I have planned."

"Patrick I need you to list…" Iris didn't get to finish before she was scooped up into the Leprechaun's arms and toted towards the door.

"Can't dear." Patrick grinned at her frustrated expression as he again interrupted her, "I need you to close your eyes."

Iris huffed as she did so, "Patrick what are you up too now?" the spirit could feel herself being carried forward.

"Why must you think I'm always up to something?"

"Because nine times out of ten you are." Iris chuckled at his pouting tone

"That hurts Iris." Patrick huffed as he came to the room that was his destination

Iris peeked an eye when she felt him shoulder into something, "Patrick why are we going into the study?"

"Hey I said no peeking." Patrick stopped opening the door until she complied

Iris heard the large door open, immediately she was hit with a sweet fragrance that permeated the very air.

"Ok open your eyes."

"Oh Patrick!" Iris gasped in shock at the thousands of beautiful purple roses that covered every inch of the study, "They are beautiful! How in world did you pull this off?'

Patrick grinned as she hugged his neck, "It wasn't easy… Jellian Roses are rare nowadays." He gently placed her in one of the plush armchairs, careful to not bend her wings, "But the flowers are not the only thing I got for you."

Iris watched with curiosity as the spirit walked over to the end table, "Patrick…you didn't…" she held her breath at the sight of the golden box in his hands

"I did." Patrick smirked at the look of excitement on his wife's face, "Switzen Chocolate, your favorite."

"Oh you have no idea how much I have been craving these Patrick!" Iris was beside herself as Patrick handed her the box.

Patrick chuckled, "Well don't eat them all now Iris, you'll spoil your appetite for Rosco's tonight."

"Are you serious?" Iris was instantly on her feet at the mention of the restaurant, "Oh I have to go get the new dress I bought. Oh and Patrick you just have to wear the emerald suit I got for your birthday…and that nice tie Eros bought you…"

 _"_ _Oh gods…not the tie."_ Patrick cringed as he was pulled from the room _"I bet Pitch knew this would happen…he's probably laughing his butt off right now."_

* * *

(Burgess)

Back at the Bennett house Pitch was doing anything but laughing, in fact the Nightmare King was actually quite irate…

"This is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard of." Pitch waved a hand in the air, "Leaving me here and not even telling me they were going!" the spirit growled slightly, "I may be injured but I'm not an invalid!"

Darkness rolled his eyes, "I just came up here to ask if you were hungry not receive a sermon."

Golden eyes glowered at the spirit who had woken him up, "And another thing, why in the hell would they leave you here to take care of me? That's just asking for disaster."

"Look Pitch, you're stuck here so you might as well make the most out of a day off." Darkness grinned, "Jack's heading for a sugar high that will bring about the end of time."

Pitch's eyes widened, "Dear gods…why didn't you warn someone."

Darkness chuckled, "Why would I? I kind of like watching the carnage that is Jack Frost."

"You would." Pitch snorted, he sighed suddenly as he laid back "Darkness…do you sense anyone out there that might want to hur…"

"They will be fine Pitch." Darkness spoke quickly, his silver eyes gleamed, "But just to be on the safe side I have asked the shadows to inform me if any other spirits enter the area."

Pitch grinned slightly at the fact the spirit had the foresight to do such a thing, "Thanks, I hate not being able to watch over them myself."

Darkness nodded, "It's understandable since every time Frost steps out he tends to get into some kind of trouble."

"Don't remind me." Pitch groaned at the thought of what his brother might get into

"Don't worry though Pitch." Darkness chuckled at the spirit's exasperated tone, "It's just a simple festival, not mention Chand is there with him. What could possibly go wrong?"

*Oh if only they had known…

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I am so excited! My friend is currently working on several characters and they should be up in my gallery soon :) Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews I look forward to them just as you look forward to my updates. I am staying true to my word and keeping it light hearted…for now at least }:) Disclaimer: All Rise of the Guardians characters belong to William Joyce; all others belong to me. As well as the concepts and plots of this story. :) Enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess)

For weeks the tiny town had been preparing for this day, the citizens hyping it up for months. Booths lined the streets, vendors having spent months getting their wares together for the tourists to gander at.

Children ran and played in the streets, not one of them having to worry about safety, since the streets were shut down to all cars, the townspeople having deemed it dangerous many years ago when the hero of their city had gotten hit by one (thought still to this day it was a mystery how he had walked away with only a scratch to his forehead)

Aside from the booths full of merchandise the town was dotted with many that held local delicacies, such as handmade pies, candies made from family recipes that were guarded as if they were gold, and dishes that ranged from chili to casseroles. Each and every vendor had poured their heart and soul into their creations and were excited to share them with their community and friends.

Soft music filled the air from several large speakers that had been set up by the Mayor to put everyone into the festive mood. However, the music wasn't really necessary since the festival was already a place of unrestrained joy, though for one 'joy' wasn't exactly what he was feeling….

"Rashana please don't make me." Chand pleaded with his wife as she led him down the street towards the school gym.

Rashana rolled her eyes, "Chand you are to behave yourself you understand me." She glared when Chand snorted, "I mean it."

Chand's retort was interrupted as they entered the gym and was immediately greeted by an older gentleman dressed in a black suit.

"I am honored Mr. Bennett!" the man's voice was full of excitement as he shook the less than thrilled Chand's hand, "The town was afraid that you were not going to be able to make it."

"I wis…" Chand grunted when Rashana elbowed him in the side, he forced a smile, "I mean…I wouldn't miss this for the world Mayor."

"Have you enjoyed the festival so far?" the Mayor motioned for them to follow him into the gym

Rashana smiled as she shifted Sophie on her hip, "It is lovely as ever Mayor, the town went all out this year." She smiled at Sophie who was looking around the large room, her blue eyes wide as the little girl took in all the bright balloons and other festive decorations "Sophie absolutely loved the petting zoo."

Sophie grinned, "Tha sheef was sof." She giggled, "Though not as sof as when Caza turns into a sheef."

"I didn't know you had a pet sheep Mr. Bennett?" the Mayor glanced at Chand

"Ummm no we don't…have a sheep. She mean's Caza our umm dog." Chand stumbled over his words

"Oh is it a sheep dog?"

Chand decided to change the subject so he motioned to a large tent, "So is that where I will be judging this year's contests?"

"We had to move it from the fairgrounds since that sudden storm last night flooded most of the area." The Mayor sighed, "Though that meant we had to limit this year's contest to just one."

"Aww that's too bad." Chand was secretly thanking his son for the storm, he forced a disappointed look onto his face, "I was looking forward to all of them." He froze suddenly a thought coming to him, "Ummm which contest did you decide on?"

The Mayor motioned to Rashana, "We called your wife this morning and she suggested the Chili Contest, since that one she knew was your favorite."

Chand glowered at his wife (who had ducked her head to hide her laugh) he then forced a look of excitement "That's perfect, I can't wait."

"In that case Mr. Bennet we'll get started." The Mayor was clearly excited as he motioned to the table lined with pots.

 _"_ _I'd rather face the Council of Elders again than this."_ Chand thought as he came to the first pot. He cringed on the inside as he dipped a bowl, _"Oh gods…vegetarian…"_ he shot a look of death at the man standing behind the table watching him intently _"Curse you Stevenson!"_ the ancient spirit silently sent thoughts of pain and agony towards the grinning idiot. _"I hope Jack and Jamie are having a better time than I am."_ Chand thought as he faked interest in the task before him.

* * *

(Elsewhere in Burgess)

"He's like a literal tornado…" Sam glanced at Jamie as the two of them followed the hyper winter spirit up the street.

Jamie chuckled, "Maybe we shouldn't have let him eat all that cotton candy." He face-palmed when the teen leapt over several people, causing them to yelp at the sudden cold breeze that hit them, "Or all those candied apples."

Sam nodded in agreement when Jack leapt up and swung around a light post several times, "We may need to take him home before he explodes."

They walked in silence for a bit, then Jamie broke it when he caught sight of another person walk through Jack

"I have always wondered…does it hurt when people pass though spirits." Jamie glanced at Sam who was walking beside him. The boy had always wanted to ask Jack but had never gotten the nerve.

"Sometimes...it's a little different for every spirit." The teen shuddered a bit when yet another person walked through him, "For me it feels like fire burning." Crimson eyes glanced at the winter spirit walking ahead of them, "Jack once told me that for him it's like a spark of electricity."

"That's awful." Jamie cringed when he watched a whole crowd of people walked through Jack as if the winter spirit were nothing but a mist. He glanced at his brother's face noticing that the spirit was too excited about the festival to pay attention. Jamie sighed in relief, glad that his brother was distracted by the fun around him to notice the scores of people that were passing through him.

"Oh oh Jamie we have to go to Lessten Street!"

Jack's excited voice interrupted the boy's thoughts

Jamie shook his head, "We can't Jack, we're supposed to be meeting dad at the gym." He motioned to the sun that was begging to slowly lower, "Not to mention it's getting late."

"Come on Jamie please!" Blue eyes gleamed as Jack activated his infamous 'puppy dog' look, "That's where most of the vendors that sell chocolates set up."

Jamie shook his head, "No, we have to…" he stopped when the winter spirit's eyes widened even further, "Fine you win." The boy huffed, "But we have only ten minutes, then we have to go." He grinned, "I wanted to watch dad judge, it's always funny to watch him pretend to enjoy himself."

Jack smirked, "Yeah, I heard him complaining all morning about having to eat the and I quote 'pig slop' that some family called Stevenson make." The winter spirit grinned "I hate to think what it tastes like if dad thinks it's bad…" he frowned suddenly when he heard a whimper, "Sam are you ok?" he stopped walking and glanced back at his friend.

Crimson eyes darted around at the teeming crowds of people that were now around them, "I…I…" the black haired teen shuddered when another person walked through him. "Maybe I should head on home…its getting really crowded."

Jamie glanced at the black haired spirit, noticing the boy was beginning to breath heavier. He had hoped that the boy wasn't going to have a panic attack but as they had walked deeper into the town and the crowds had begun to thicken he had been afraid that Sam would get scared, and unfortunately he had been right. Jamie needed to try and get the shy spirit to calm, since it was really good for him to get out.

"This part of the festival is just really popular." Jamie motioned to the many booths that held all kinds of different merchandise, "Most of the artisans set up here so the tourists flock to this street." He pointed to the end of the block, "Lessten Street won't be as bad I promise."

Black hair swished back and forth as the teen shook his head, "I don't know…there's just so many people…"

Jack sighed, he hated that his friend was so scared of being around others, both spirit and human. He understood though since from what Sam had told him before his rescue that Bones had rarely let him out of the dank cellar that was his prison for centuries, so his exposure to others had been limited to say the least.

"It'll be ok Sam." The winter spirit grinned at his friend, "What could happen?"

"Don't you know by now not to say that Jack?" Sam's voice shook slightly, the teen trying to get himself to calm "Remember the incident with those old ruins we were exploring?"

"Ah, good times…" Jack grinned and made a show of pretending to remanence

"Oh yeah, a thousand pound of rocks raining down was great." Sam snorted, not the least bit amused by his friend's disregard for the fact they nearly lost their afterlives

Jack laughed as the three of them reached the end of the street and rounded the corner, "I thought you enjoyed yourself." He paused, nearly bouncing with excitement when he caught sight of an elderly lady standing behind one of the many booths that lined the new street, "Mrs. Grant made her famous brownies this year!"

Sam startled when his friend let out a whoop and rushed forward

"Jack wait for us!" Jamie shouted as he and Sam raced after the excited winter spirit avoiding the bits of snow that trailed behind the boy.

"Oh she made her famous Moose Track brownies." The winter teen wiped his mouth, "Jamie please buy some. I promise I'll pay you back."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "With what Jack?" the boy sighed as he fished in his pocket for his money, "You don't exactly have a job."

Jack grinned as he watched his brother purchase the brownies, "You'd be surprised at the treasures I've acquired over the centuries." He grinned as Jamie thanked the lady and the three of them moved away from the crowds.

Hazel eyes rolled as he handed the two spirit's their dessert, "I can't wait to see what you call treasure." Jamie waited for his brother to snap back with some comment.

Jack however didn't respond, the winter spirit now distracted by the awesome chocolate he now held.

Seconds was all the poor brownie lasted…

"Hermh Samh, you hamphe to try thmhis." Jack's words were muffled and contorted, the spirit having stuffed the entire square into his mouth.

Crimson eyes rolled as Sam watched his friend devour the dessert, "Don't talk with your mouth full Jack."

Jack gave a chocolate grin, "Just try it Sam."

Sam hesitantly took a bite, his eyes widened with the glorious taste that washed over his tongue "Oh wow, this is really good!"

Jack chuckled when the teen began scarfing down the brownie as if it were going out of style, "I know right?"

Jamie chuckled as he nibbled on his, "Ok Jack, you've got your chocolate. Now we go."

"Aww come on Jamie." Jack whined as he glanced down the street, "There's still so many booths to look at!" he grinned, "Ten more minutes."

"Fine." Jamie gave in, the boy actually enjoying spending time with his brother. "But just a few more minutes then we leave."

Jack nodded, "Deal." The teen swept his staff outwards, "Onwards then, to glory and apple pie!"

 _"_ _Dear lord…Jack won't sleep for weeks."_ Sam moaned as he followed after Jamie and Jack, the two brother's racing each other to the next booth.

* * *

(At Rosco's)

Large mahogany rimmed windows overlooked a glistening ocean. Rolling waves were outlined beautifully by jewel embroidered curtains. All around the room spirits sat at dark walnut tables quietly conversing and enjoying the soft delicate piano music that filled the air. Settled across the large room, positioned underneath one of the large windows sat Patrick and his wife Iris, the couple having arrived at the restaurant an hour ago.

"So…how are you feeling?" Patrick glanced at Iris who was sitting across from him, her delicate hands holding up the gold rimmed menu

Iris peeked out from behind the menu, "I am fine Patrick. Just as I was fine the last time you asked five minutes ago."

"Just checking." Patrick stole a glance at the spirit's that were seated around the room, his eyes fell on one table in particular. At it two elves were slowly swirling their glasses of wine, both quietly judging those around them. Patrick snorted, _"I hate the ritzy scene."_ The Leprechaun shifted in in his chair, which was made more for style than comfort.

"Patrick dear did you hear me?"

Patrick immediately turned his attention back to Iris, "Sorry honey I was just thinking."

A smile came to Iris's face, "I was asking if I should order the Lobster Frittata or the Masa Toro?"

Mismatched eye glanced over the menu, "Well last time we came you got the Masa Toro so why not try the Fritta thingy."

Iris chuckled as she laid her menu down, "Patrick dear why did you bring me here?"

Patrick panicked, "Oh crud you hate this place don't you…damn Pitch lied to me…"

"No dear it's not that." Iris continued, not catching the last part of her husbands whispered curse. "It's just that I know you don't like coming to these types of places to eat."

"Hey, are you saying I'm not fancy enough." Patrick faked hurt

Iris smiled, "Nothing of the sort Patrick. You can be suave and debonair when you want to be. However I know you Patrick." She smirked, "And you'd be happier dinning in a smoky tavern than here."

Patrick let out a breath, "Well to be honest Iris I wanted to make it up to you."

"What?" Iris looked at him confused, "Make what up to me?"

"Whatever I did!" Patrick threw his hands up, ignoring the looks he got from the other patrons. "You have been snapping at me for nearly a month and I haven't the foggiest idea why."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "I have not."

Patrick snorted, "Just the other day you yelled at me for nearly an hour for eating a little strawberry ice-cream."

"You ate the entire tub…" Iris strained to keep her voice low so as not to cause a scene.

"I got more."

Iris inhaled, "Yes, but I needed it then."

Patrick sat back in his chair, "Just like you 'needed' a Golden Opulence Sundae at three in the morning." He chuckled slightly, "You might want to watch eating those Iris, they catch up to you quick."

The entire restaurant jumped when the winged spirit got to her feet and slammed her hand onto the table.

"Patrick you are impossible!"

Patrick sat up, "Hey Iris I'm sorry but I really don't understand why you…"

Iris glowered at him, "You are such an idiot. How can you not know what's going on?"

"Well I can't exactly know what to do if you won't tell me what I've done wrong."

"You haven't done anything wrong!" Iris was on the verge of losing herself

Patrick tossed his hands up in exasperation, "Then why in the hell have you been acting like an insane Gorgon!"

"I'm pregnant you idiot!"

The entire room reverberated with her announcement, all over spirit's stared in shock.

Patrick blinked slowly, his brain processing what was just said. "Your…your pregnant?" he stared at her in disbelief.

"I wanted to make sure or else I would have told you sooner." Iris inhaled trying to get her emotions under control.

"Pregnant…" Patrick suddenly paled, the news finally sinking in.

"Patrick…are you ok?" Iris grew concerned when her husband trembled, "Patrick!" she hurried forward when mismatched eyes rolled back. However, she wasn't quick enough…

The entire restaurant jumped when the Spirit of Luck fell like a stone to the floor

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys so sorry for the late update I have been extremely sick and have just now gotten the chance to put the new chapter up. I love all the reviews and that you guys are liking the story, so without further ado here is the next chapter.

* * *

(Burgess)

Every year the tiny town of Burgess hosted several festivals, but of the many the Harvest Festival was by the far the towns favorite. This festive time always brought joy and laughter to the bustling streets of people.

All throughout Burgess the tourists that had came to the town oohed and ahhed at the quaint settlement that was now decorated in a mosaic of Fall colors. These beautiful shades were accented by magnificent autumn leaves that were at the peak of their final splendor.

Not only were these visitors impressed by the rustic look that surrounded them, they were also ecstatic to purchase and own some of the old-fashioned little handmade wares that were being sold at the many booths that were set up throughout the town.

Once they had their fill of shopping many of them would stop by briefly at the several contests that were going on throughout the town from best in show for animals to the food contest. Everyone could agree that each contest was an enjoyable experience…. well almost everyone.

 _"_ _Please…dear sweet Eon send me to Oblivion."_ Golden eyes twitched as Chand stared at the long table stretched before him. He shuddered at the thought of the food he still had to try.

"Dad is it really that bad?"

Chand glanced briefly at Jack who was tailing him the winter spirit having arrived just moments ago, "You have no idea…these people have no skill what so ever."

Jack barely caught what his dad said due to how low the man's voice was, he was grateful for once that he couldn't be seen since that meant that unlike his dad he didn't have to speak in a whisper "Then why are you the judge?"

A sigh left Chand as he stepped up to the next contestant, "Because for some reason these plebeians like me." To the woman now watching him Chand gave a smile, "Well Mrs. Carol, you are looking as lovely as ever."

"You too Christopher." The woman smiled as she dipped him a bowl of her entry, "In fact every time I see you it's as if you've not aged a day."

Chand sweat dropped as he took the bowl, "Ummm well yeah, the army keeps you young." He motioned for Jack to follow as he took the bowl with him.

"So how 'do' you deal with the fact you don't age dad?" the teen bounced beside his father, leaving tiny tracks of frost on the floor as he did so

"Since this body is just a vessel that holds my soul I just have Abyss age it appropriately, though with everything that's been happening I haven't had the time." Chand's face twisted into a grimace as he took a bite of the chili, "Ugh, it's like eating cardboard…"

"Can I try it?" Jack was more than a bit curious as to how bad the food could be if the man that just that morning had made scrambled 'eggs' (and by eggs he meant yellow mush covered in tobacco sauce and jalapeños)

Chand nodded, "Sure go grab you some of the vile stuff." He inhaled, "I still have three more to judge…"

Jack raced back to where the woman stood, now talking to several others that had come up to her. With practiced ease honed over centuries the winter spirit stole a bowl from the table and dipped himself a generous helping of the steaming chili. He then raced across the gym to the bleachers where Jamie and Sam were seated watching the whole thing.

"What are you doing Jack?" Jamie raised an eyebrow as his brother flopped down beside him

"Trying this food."

Sam cocked his head, "Why? You can't possibly need any more energy after all the food you ate before we got here."

"Because I want to see just how bad this stuff is." Jack grinned, "I mean you tasted dad's cooking so for him say it's bad…"

Crimson eyes widened, "Chand thinks its bad, dear gods Jack don't eat it then!"

"Too late Sam." Hesitantly the teen took a bite, "This is…normal." Jack glanced at his father who was choking down another entry, "Then why does dad act like it's so horrible."

"Because it is normal."

All three boy's turned as Rashana walked up with Sophie

"Chand has never been able to adapt to human food." Rashana sighed as she sat beside Jack, shifting her daughter on her knee. "Poor thing, he tries hard to fit in but there are something's he just can't move past." She chuckled when she saw Chand's face twist into a look of disgust as he partook of the final entry, "One of those being his…peculiar taste."

"Peculiar?" Jack snorted, "He tried to feed me and Sam potatoes that were not only full of lumps but I swear there were jalapeños in them."

Rashana chuckled, "Ah yes, those are the one Earth food that your father actually likes. In fact Chand will eat any pepper he can find, the hotter the better in his opinion."

"Wait…is that why Pitch is obsessed with them too?" Jamie shook, the memory of the 'Nightmare' sandwich the spirit had made for him.

"Unfortunately your brother inherited your father's love of spicy things." Rashana chuckled

Jack shuddered, "Tell me about it, once he made this…"

Rashana chuckled as Jack began to tell of the horrible dishes that Pitch had made for him and the Guardians to eat.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Iris's Palace)

Mismatched eyes blinked slowly, Patrick finally waking up, he glanced around in confusion when the sight of his bedroom met his gaze "What the…wasn't I at Rosco's?" he sat up quickly throwing the covers off him when the previous event came flooding back to him.

The room echoed with the sound of him getting to his feet and rushing into the hall. Low thuds followed his footsteps as Patrick raced through the marble tiled halls of the palace in search of his wife.

"Lady Iris is in the library."

Patrick nearly jumped out of his skin when one of the sentinels he was passing spoke, "How many times have I asked you not to do that."

"Three hundred and forty-three." The sentinel's voice held no emotion to indicate if it were trying to funny or if Patrick had truly asked it that many times.

"Then why did you almost give me a heart attack?" mismatched eyes narrowed, Patrick a perturbed that the guard had actually startled him.

"Lady Iris asked us to inform you of her whereabouts when you recovered from your shock."

 _"_ _I was not in shock."_ Patrick grumbled as he hurried to the library, upon reaching the room he rushed inside. "Iris!"

Golden wings fanned out in surprise as the woman turned from the shelf she was currently organizing, "Patrick you scared me!" she startled when Patrick was across the room in an instant and had her in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Patrick's voice was low as he held her against him

"I…I wasn't sure if it was true." She sighed "It's so rare for spirits to have children that I had to be sure before I told you…"

Patrick chuckled as he pulled her down with him onto the large couch, "Which brings up my first question, how did this happen?"

Iris grinned, "Well Patrick when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

"Ha ha, very funny." Patrick rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean Iris."

"Well from what Rosmerta told me, spirit children are a direct result of something in the universe that needs to be filled."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "Really, why us though…not that I'm complaining mind you."

Iris shrugged, "Not sure, though perhaps if Fate decides to visit I could find out."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Patrick grinned, "All I care about really is that the child is healthy…" he glanced at her, "So when is boy due?"

"June." Iris chuckled, "And what makes you think it's a boy?"

"Just a lucky guess." Patrick chuckled when she hit his shoulder, "Just imagine it Iris. Soon there will be another me running around."

Iris faked horror as she glanced up, "Oh dear…I hadn't thought of that." She smirked, "The Spirit Realm is doomed."

Patrick faked hurt, "Aww that's mean." He looked up, "Speaking of mean…I should probably go tell Pitch…"

"Can you wait?" Iris smiled and snuggled deeper in his arms

"But of course." Patrick grinned as he tightened his hold on the one soul he loved more than life itself, though before long he knew that would be only half true considering there'd be yet another that was just as important to him.

* * *

(At the Warren)

Bright warm light washed over rolling green, beautiful flowers swayed slightly in the gentle breeze that blew throughout the ancient place. Calming sounds of water echoed in the air from the brooks that ran like veins along the entirety of the Warren. All across the area butterflies fluttered up and down, wings beating air in a drumming rhythm. Many of them would periodically alight upon the thousands of bright colored flowers that dotted the grounds taking a break from their flittering's to rest and enjoy the peace and comfort.

Nestled deep within one of the Warren's sleeping chambers one young spirit was also finally being able to enjoy a moment of comfort due to the hard work of his Guardian caretaker.

Low snores drifted from the young teen that lay propped up against the headboard of the bed he was in. It was apparent not only from the snores but also from the slight rise and fall of the boy's chest that he was resting peacefully within the grips of sleep. So intense was sleeps hold the boy didn't rouse when the air cracked with the sound of footsteps approaching him.

 _"_ _Oye, bought time the little sprout fell asleep on his own."_ Emerald green eyes filled with a mix of emotion, happiness for the fact the poor teen was finally resting, sadness for the fact he was about to have to wake the Dryad to change the red splotched bandages that covered the boy's arms and legs.

"Faine, sprout. Ya need to wake up." The Guardian made sure that his voice was low so that the Dryad didn't get scared.

Dull green hair moved with the motion of the teen lifting his head, Fain's eyes blinked in confusion, his brain trying to rouse itself

The Guardian offered the boy a smile "How ya feeling Faine?"

"A…lit…tle better sir." The Dryad stuttered slightly, the boy still shy about being taken care of by the Guardian.

"How many times do I have to tell ya Faine, it's Bunny not sir."

"Sorry." Faine cringed slightly when a muscle in his arm jumped, the limb protesting the position it had been in when he had fallen asleep. Faine whimpered when the Guardian opened the drawer of the nightstand, "Oh, do you have to?" dull green eyes rimmed with tears, the boy dreading the pain that about to come

Bunny nodded as he took several rolls of gauze, "Sorry sprout, but Tooth said to change them every hour or so."

"But…it….hurts." The Dryad hated the way his voice sounded whiny, but he couldn't help it. Every time Bunny or Tooth had replaced the gauze it had been excruciating, the little bit of movement when the Guardians lifted or moved his limbs would send sparks of pain crashing though him.

Emerald eyes filled with sympathy, "I know it does Faine. But think of it this way, the pain means that the nerves are healing and that the damage wasn't permanent."

"I know…but still doesn't make it hurt any less." Faine bit his lip as the pooka began to unwrap the bandages from his arm.

Bunny chucked, "Well don't worry sprout I'll be done soon."

Faine held his breath as Bunny gently brushed his arm, "So…how bad is it?" the Dryad wasn't sure if the deep red tint to his skin was a good sign or not

"Actually Faine, it's healing nicely." The pooka secretly thanked Adana, he really hadn't thought the boy's prognosis was going not be that good at all.

"Can I see Jack now?" Faine winced when Bunny moved to his legs and began to remove the gauze. Faine looked away quickly, to avoid seeing the blisters that dotted nearly every inch of his legs

Bunny glanced at him, "You still have a way to go sprout before your able to make such a trip." He continued when a look of disappointment came to the teen's face, "But I promise that as soon…"

 _"_ _Commander sir."_

The pooka paused when the voice of one of the Egg Golems echoed in his mind _"What is it?"_

 _"_ _There are signs of an intruder sir."_

Bunny froze, _"Is someone after Faine?"_ the Guardian glanced at the Dryad watching him intently.

Faine watched in confusion as the Guardian quickly finished rewrapping the gauze, "Is…is something wrong?"

"Not at all sprout." Bunny offered the boy a smile, not wanting to worry him, "Just something that I need to check on ok. I'll be back in a shake to get you something to eat." He made sure the teen was comfortable, then Bunny rushed from the room, intent on finding out just who had invaded his home.

If only the Guardian had looked back…he would have noticed the pair of blood red eyes gleaming like coals underneath the teen's bed.

* * *

Return of the evil cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. I look forward to hearing from you guys (you keep me going). Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews! I look forward to your reviews as much as you do the chapter :) Hope you are all having a great week end and may your week be great as well. Enjoy

* * *

(Bennett house)

Creaking boards followed the footsteps of Darkness as the spirit made his way to the room that held his unwilling charge. The spirit sighed it was like trying to take of a bear with a tooth ache when dealing with the Nightmare King…especially since the poor spirit was being forced to stay home and it was taking everything in his power to keep Pitch from leaving.

 _"_ _If I had known I'd be taking care of his stupid ass I'd have just let Famine kill him."_ Darkness inhaled, recalling the nearly hour long argument he and Pitch had just moments ago about how it wasn't a good idea for the spirit to leave and go into town. A sly grin came to Darkness's face when the door came into view, _"While I'm stuck here playing nurse I might as well have some fun…"_

Darkness didn't bother knocking and simply barged into the room like a freight train, grinning when a loud curse filled the air, "Oh did I scare you Pitch?"

Golden eyes gleamed, "Bastard…you did that on purpose." Pitch made sure his voice held every ounce of venom as he repositioned himself in the bed he had just nearly jumped off of in his surprise.

Darkness chuckled as he walked on in, "Yeah I did." He continued before Pitch could say anything else, "So how's the side?"

Pitch snorted, deciding to let it go, "It hurts like hell, even more so now that I nearly jumped out of my skin."

"You're just too upright." Darkness chuckled as he stepped to the bed. "Learn to loosen up."

"Other than to be a pain, why are you in here?" Pitch ignored the spirit's cheeky comments and simple glowered at him

Darkness motioned to the bandage that covered the Nightmare King's side, "Rashana told me I needed to make sure and change the bandage to a fresh one around this time."

Pitch snorted, "I can take care of myself thank you."

"Just humor me ok?" Darkness smirked as he carefully began removing the blood stained bandage from the spirit's side, "I don't want to incur the wrath of your mother should I neglect her instructions."

"Fine." Pitch bit the inside of his cheek when Darkness got to the part that was against his flesh, the motion of the gauze being pulled off catching on the stiches, which in turn pulled his bruised skin

A look of sympathy came to Darkness's face when he caught sight of the dark inflamed skin that surrounded the seam of thread that had been sewn into the spirit's side ( the line of thread stretching nearly from his hip to just beneath his rib cage). "Damn that does look like it hurts.".

"You have no idea." Pitch grimaced as the spirit finished changing the bandage. "Feels bout as bad as that time Death impaled that iron spike through my side."

Darkness shuddered at the memory, though he had been within Pitch's soul he had still felt the man's pain, "Yeah…she didn't like the fact you killed all her guards did she?"

Pitch smirked, "She never did…you'd have thought she'd have gotten used to it after the hundredth one I turned to ashes."

"One would think." Darkness nodded as he took advantage of the fact Pitch was distracted to clean the wound with peroxide. He offered Pitch an apologetic smile when the spirit let out a curse the moment the liquid hit the skin, "Sorry, but it needed to be cleaned."

"Well warn a guy next time!" Pitch hissed at the pain now crawling up his side

Darkness smirked as he finished re-bandaging the wound "You seem cranky…" he grinned at the look Pitch shot him, "Know what'll help?"

"For you to get hit by a bus?" Pitch growled in his throat as the spirit tossed the soiled gauze into the waste basket

"A change of scenery." Darkness motioned to the door

Pitch rolled his eyes "Oh, yes that is just what I need." he groaned when Darkness gave no indication he was joking, "What are you suggesting? I take a nice 'stroll' through the park?" Pitch grunted as he got to his feet.

Darkness quickly grabbed Pitch's arm when the spirit stumbled in his step, "Naw, the park's crawling with people. You just need to get out of this room…" he glanced sideways at the man who was leaning heavily against him, "Being cooped up in one place really sours your sparkling personality." The spirit quietly called to the shadows to transport them so Pitch wouldn't have to walk down the stairs.

"Your hilarious." Golden eyes rolled as the shadows swirled up and pulled them into the floor

* * *

(Elsewhere in Burgess)

"Though every entry was amazing there was one that stood out from the rest. For that reason I award this year's Best Dish to Mrs. Carlson." Chand's voice echoed in the large gymnasium.

The small crowd of people clapped as Chand handed a gold plated plaque to an elderly woman

"Oh thank you so much Christopher." Everyone present could tell that the woman was almost to tears at the fact her recipe had won

Chand smiled, "No thank you Mrs. Carlson, the dish you made was exquisite." He turned to the crowd watching, "And with that I declare this year's Contests officially over."

"Thank you so much Christopher once again for such a fine job." The Mayor's voice rose above the clapping as he took his place at the front, "All right folks…"

Chand didn't wait to hear what was said, the man quickly making his way to the bleachers where Rashana sat, "Ugh that was torture!"

Rashana chuckled as her husband flopped onto the bleachers, "Oh come now Chand, you know enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it like a root canal." Chand's voice held every ounce of sarcasm that was implied by his statement. "Where's Sophie?" Chand glanced around noticing that their daughter wasn't there.

"Anna took her to the carnival area to play with Patricia." Rashana glared when Chand rolled his eyes, "Chand behave, Patricia is one of Sophie's good friends."

"I know…but she's a Stevenson!" Chand whined slightly, "They'll corrupt Sophie for sure."

Rashana inhaled, "Why do you hate the Stevenson's so much? They have been nothing but nice to us."

Chand crossed his arms, "I don't have a reason…I just don't like them…" He glanced across the gym, noticing Jack twining in and out of the beams of the ceiling, Jamie and Sam following his motion on the floor the two trying to get the teen to come down "Dear gods has Jack slowed down at all?"

"No." Rashana laughed as she too watched her son, "Though he needs to rest, I'm afraid Jack is doing too much too fast."

Chand motioned to the doors, "Well if you are ready dear we can head on to the house." A look of sadness crossed his face, "I have to leave in a few hours…"

Rashana gently placed her hand on his shoulders, "Why don't you see if Abyss will let you sta…"

A look of horror replaced the sadness, "No!" Chand lowered his gaze when she leaned away from him, shocked by his outburst, "You don't understand…I…" he stopped when Rashana took his hand in hers.

"You don't have to explain Chand." Rashana spoke quietly, she had caught the sheer terror in her husband's voice, "We can leave now if you need to."

Golden eyes filled with gratitude, the sound of creaking echoed as he got to his feet. Chand looked across the gym at his children "Son come on it's time to go!"

"Awww can't we stay a bit longer?"

Chand chuckled at how both Jack and Jamie answered him with the same plea, "No, we need to get on to the house."

"Fine…." Jack's whine filled the gym

Rashana held her breath when Jack did a nose dive from the ceiling, _"That boy will be the death of me."_ She thought when at the last second the winter spirit pulled up and landed on his feet. She glared at him as the three boy's raced up to them "Jack must you be so reckless."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry mom…"

"Just be careful son." Rashana smiled as she tussled his hair, "You are still recovering. Now, I want you to mind your father and head on to the house. I am going to go pick up your sister and meet you there."

"Yes mam." Jack watched her walk off, he grinned at Chand the moment Rashana was out of ear shot, "So dad can we go train now?"

Chand laughed as they started walking, "Your mother says that you need more time to regain your strength." He continued when Jack's face fell, "But how about we train in a week…" he chuckled when his son fist pumped.

"Oh yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Jack glanced at Sam who was following behind them quietly, "Hey Sam you want to train to?"

"Me?" a squeak left the shy teen, "I…I…don't know…" Sam stuttered over his words, the idea of being trained by Moon himself a bit frightening for him. He shook his head, his black hair swishing with the motion, "I think I'll…pass Jack."

Chand smiled kindly at the spirit, "It would be beneficial for you to get stronger Sam."

Crimson eyes lowered, "I…I…"

"It's ok if you don't want too child." Chand spoke gently as they turned onto the street that led to the house, "Though if you change your mind the offer stands."

"I'll train dad." Jamie spoke up, the young boy's face lighting up with excitement at the thought of learning to some awesome moves

Chand chuckled, "Sorry Jamie, but you're a bit young."

Jamie pouted, "That's not fair…I want to be trained to fight too."

Chand chuckled, "What exactly do you need to fight Jamie?"

The boy pursed his lips, "I don't know…spirits?" he waved a hand when his dad raised an eyebrow, "Hey I've been kidnapped three times already."

"Tell you what Jamie." Chand grinned, giving into his son's wide eyes "When you turn thirteen I'll start training you deal?"

Jamie bounced, "That's next June!"

Jack smirked as he watched his brother race up the steps of their house, "So do you think mom will let you train him?"

Chand sweat dropped, "I'm hoping that he'll forget the whole thing by then." The man winced when Jamie's loud voice of 'Dad's going to train me' echoed from within the house. Chand sighed "Though…from the sound of it, it seems that I have made a mistake."

* * *

(The Warren)

Silence had settled over the quaint little room that had been set up for the recovering Dryad. Warmth flowed throughout the room offering the young earth spirit extra comfort after his horrid ordeal within the frozen tundra. Not only did this offer the boy comfort but it also aided in his recovery from the frostbite that had settled over his arms and legs.

Faine's chest rose and fell slightly, the boy beginning to drift into the realm of blissful rest. It had been several minutes since Bunny had left him and the teen was trying to heed the Guardian's advice and get some rest.

However, that rest was disrupted when without warning the Dryad felt something heavy drop onto his chest, dull green eyes blinked open in surprise then filled with horror when they registered what had fallen on him.

There sitting on its haunches, staring straight at him with blood red eyes, was one of the imps that had held him prisoner out in the frozen wasteland. It's small red body gleaming in the low lights of the room.

"Bunmph!" Faine's cry was cut short by the creature's clawed hand snapping forward and covering his mouth, reducing his scream to a muffled whimper. He shuddered when the imp's forked tail rose and waved in front of his face, a clear warning to be quiet. The Dryad whimpered when the clawed hand was removed from his mouth, however instead of calling out the poor spirit simply froze and went still, every instinct in his body failing him in his terror. Faine shut his eyes when gleaming claws spread out as the creature reached towards him.

The Dryad shuddered when scaled fingers touched his skin, he waited for the pain that he had come to expect when dealing with imps and demons. To the teen's surprise the pain never came, in fact the creature's touch was nothing but gently as it cautiously touched his face and then his hair.

Faine chanced opening his eyes when the imp began chittering, he stared at the creature in confusion "I…ummm."

The imp sat back on its haunches, chittering wildly it's little wings flaring in and out behind it

"I'm sorry…I can't… I can't understand you." Faine could tell the creature was trying to talk to him, but for the life of him he couldn't make anything out of the gibberish coming from it. Faine's eye's widened when he caught sight of the gnarled limb the imp held to its chest, "Wait…you're the same imp that kept waking me up aren't you?"

The imp nodded, chittering something as it shifted itself on the boy's chest

Faine smiled slightly, still unsure of what the creature wanted from him, "Well…umm thank you I guess. If you hadn't I'd have died for sure." The Dryad startled when the imp whined in its throat, almost as if the thought upset it "I'm better now though. Bunny is taking good care of me."

Chittering left the imp, it's tail swishing behind it in a rhythmic motion

Faine jumped when he felt the imp moving, he winced slightly when the small creature clambered from his chest and to his shoulder. The teen glanced at the imp now settling down, it's forked tail wrapping around his neck loosely as if it were afraid he'd disappear _"What in the world is up with this thing?"_ Faine shook his head when he heard the creature's breathing begin to slow, indicating that it was falling asleep.

" _Bunny…where are you?"_ The Dryad glanced at the doorway, wishing that the Guardian would come in, even though the imp hadn't tried to hurt him the pooka's presence would definitely make him feel safer.

(Imp's pov) _*the imp is speaking demdronic*_

Blood red eyes gleamed as the small creature waited for the Guardian to leave. It had snuck into the spirit's underground home when the pooka had opened the tunnel to bring the Dryad to safety. The creature had weaved itself in and out of crevices till it had made it into the tunnels that held the Guardian's resting chambers. Then it had searched out the Dryad's smell and hide beneath the boy's bed waiting for its chance to check on him.

The imp cocked its head when silence settled, no longer could it hear the boy moving to try and get comfortable. In fact, it now could hear the boy's breathing starting to slow as he began to fall asleep.

It waited just a moment more, then it cautiously crawled from beneath the bed. When nothing happened the creature opened its tiny leather wings and drifted up to get a look at the Dryad.

Blood red eyes watched the teen's chest as it rose and fell rhythmically, the spirit resting peacefully. The imp cringed at the white bandages that covered the boy's arms and legs, it had known the poor spirit was being hurt by the cold…however it hadn't known it would be this bad.

The imp started to return to its post under the bed when it felt its wings give out without warning, it panicked when like a rock it fell to the chest of the boy below. The imp froze on its haunches when dull green eyes blinked opened.

"Bun…"

No the Guardian didn't need to know he was there!

Without thinking the imp shot its hand forward

"mmph!"

 _"_ _Now he's scared!"_ the imp berated himself when the boy's eyes filled with terror. The imp inhaled he needed to let the boy know he wasn't going to hurt him…but to do that he'd have to move his hand.

The imp thought a moment, then it got an idea. He remembered the gesture humans made with their hands to indicate quiet…he'd just have to use his tail since his other hand was useless. Slowly so as not to scare the boy any more than he had already the imp moved his tail sideways in front of the boy's face, hoping to convey his need for silence. Carefully he moved his hand, ready to put it back should the boy cry out.

A low whimper from the teen was the only sound that came

 _"_ _Poor child…"_ the imp could feel the poor spirit's heart beating wildly in his chest, _"Please don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I wanted to make sure you're ok."_ He reached out to comfort the boy. First he touched his face, noting the cold that was still present in the boy's body, _"The cold is leaving…that is good."_ The imp frowned when he caught sight of the boy's dull green hair, carefully he brushed it, _"This though is not good, should be vibrant like new budding grass."_

"I…ummm."

At the boy's voice the imp sat back on its haunches, _"I am sorry if I scared you child. I didn't mean too I just wanted to make sure you were being taken care of."_ The imp flared its wings, _"Is the Guardian treating you right?"_

"I'm sorry…I can't… I can't understand you."

The imp sighed, of course the spirit couldn't understand him. Most spirits couldn't, very few spoke Demdronic anymore.

"Wait…you're the same imp that kept waking me up aren't you?"

 _"_ _Yes that's right child."_ The imp nodded, excited that the boy recognized him, _"I tried to get my breather to leave you alone…but of course I was but one against many."_

"Well…umm thank you I guess. If you hadn't I'd have died for sure."

A whine left the imp at the thought _"That was my fault though child, I too partook in the kidnaping. The least I could do was try and make it up to you by keeping you from death's sleep."_

"I'm better now though. Bunny is taking good care of me."

 _"_ _That is a relief…the Guardian is a kind spirit. I had hoped he would be able to save you."_ The imp couldn't help but swish its tail in response to its happiness. The imp felt the boy shift underneath him, _"I am sorry child, I am hurting you…"_ red eyes gleamed as the imp carefully made his way up to the boy's shoulder, _"If you do not mind child I am tired. I will sleep here and keep you safe."_ The creature twined its tail around the boy's neck loosely, _"But do not worry I will wake should you need me."_ it didn't bother to stay awake and see if the Dryad understood, the call of sleep to great and within seconds the imp was pulled into the blissful realm of dreams.

* * *

(Burgess)

"Sophie did you have fun?" Rashana smiled at her daughter who was dancing around her as they made their way down the sidewalk.

Sophie grinned, "Yes I did. I ate ice-cream that had sprinkles and Patricia had one with chocolate chips!"

Rashana chuckled, she started speak when a quiver in the wall caught her attention. A dark look crossed her face, "Sophie dear come here."

Blonde hair bobbed as the little girl bounced over to her mother, she giggled as she was lifted into the air. "Mommy can we go back and pet the sheef again?"

Rashana forced a smile as she quickened her pace down the empty walk, "Not at the moment dear." She frowned when an ice like chill ran up her spine, _"That's it, there is no denying what is following us."_

Sophie cocked her head when her mother stopped walking, "Mommy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing dear." Rashana smiled at her daughter as she shifted her in her arms, with a quick flick of her wrist a sliver of white sand rose up from the ground and circled into the air.

"Ohhhh pretty." Bright green eyes gleamed as Sophie watched the crystal clear sand dance around her head. A yawn left the little girl when the sand danced into her eyes, pulling them down quickly with the weight of sleep.

Rashana waited until she was sure her daughter was asleep, once she was sure she motioned again with her hand. A large mist of white sand rose from the ground forming a nice cloud, gently Rashana laid her daughter onto the sand.

Once she had done that she turned furious eyes to the shadows, "All right, you can come out. I know you are there." Rashana gaze narrowed when the shadows quivered as a figure stepped from them.

"Surprised that you could sense me… but then you are Moon's wife."

Rashana glowered at the demon now standing in full view, it was not very large about the size of an average human. It's skin a leathery black that shimmered in the low lights of the street lamps, "Why are you here?"

The demon sneered, it's jagged yellow teeth glinting in the light "I was sent by Stitcher to retrieve Sam for her…however I believe I have found something even better."

Rashana stiffened when the demon pointed its clawed finger at Sophie

"It would seem that I have found the last child of Moon." The demon's eyes flashed with anticipation, "And when I take her back with me the end can truly begin!"

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Things are about to heat up ]:) so get ready. Till next time.


	7. Chaos 7

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update life has been crazy! Hope everyone had a great Halloween I had a great night of tricks and treats }:) Anyway, thank you for the reviews you guys keep me writing. Enjoy.

* * *

(At the Warren)

"Tha bloody hell! How did ya get into my home!"

Faine jerked awake at the angry shout that had shattered the peaceful room, he yelped when pain racked across his shoulder as the imp was snatched from its perch. The teen tried to sit up when he caught sight of the poor imp now being held upside down by its tail within the firm grip of a very angry Guardian.

Frantic chittering escaped the little imp as it twisted in the pooka's grip, it stopped moving when the Guardian shook him

"Please Bunny don't hurt him!" Faine hissed slightly when pain erupted in him from trying to move

"Care to explain why I shouldn't?" Bunny raised an eyebrow at the Dryad now looking at him with pleading eyes

Faine cringed at the Guardian's tone, "Please Bunny it hasn't tried to hurt me at all." The teen glanced at the imp hanging by it's tail in the pooka's grip, he winced at the look of fear etched on the small creature's face.

Bunny blinked in confusion, when he had walked into the room and found the blasted imp the last thing he had expected was for the Dryad to come to creature's defense, "Faine this winged dingo kidnaped ya! Or did you forget about that?" he glowered at the creature he held.

"But you don't understand." Faine pleaded when Bunny turned to leave, "He had no choice, at the time Tithus was his master and he had to obey orders."

"The dingo tell you that himself?" Bunny snorted, "Imps are notorious liars sprout, this rat would say anything to get ya to let your guard down."

Faine shook his head, "No he didn't tell me Bunny…I found out about ranking order while in the Hell Vault." A shiver shook the teen, "Imps are in servitude to demons, they are treated like nothing more than disposable pawns…no more important than pieces of dirt."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Sprout every imp I've ever encountered didn't seem that down trodden to me. In fact, they were downright ecstatic to be causing mayhem and torture."

"Don't get me wrong most imps enjoy the tasks their masters give them." Faine whimpered slightly, the teen having been on the receiving end of more than one beating that had been ordered, "But for some reason this little guy isn't like that."

"He does seem a bit…different." Bunny glanced at the imp, the creature had gone still and was simply hanging limp as if it had resigned itself to whatever he was going to do to it. Bunny cut his eyes at Faine, "And you are certain this one hasn't hurt you?"

Faine shook his head quickly, "Other than accidently scratching me he hasn't at all." The teen glanced at the imp, "In fact when I was in the Tundra he kept me awake."

Bunny sighed, "He did lead me to you…" the Guardian straightened, "Ok fine."

"Wait where are you taking him?" Faine panicked when the pooka turned and started towards the door.

"Don't worry I'll be right back." Bunny's voice grew distant as he exited the chamber

Faine pursed his lips…Bunny wouldn't hurt the imp would he? After all he had just explained the creature's innocence. The teen jumped slightly when Bunny suddenly returned, he sighed with relief when he saw the creature was still unharmed. That relief wavered though when he caught sight of the long chain in the pooka's free hand, "Bunny…"

"Now personally I don't trust this winged dingo no further than I can throw him…" Bunny glanced down when his statement elicited frantic chittering from the imp (the creature obviously thinking his words were about to be put into action) "However Faine if you think he's ok then I trust you sprout." Bunny spoke as he walked over to a large chair that sat in the corner.

A squeak left the imp as it was unceremoniously dumped into the chair. It cowered down when the larger spirit towered over him

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to be stupid about it." Bunny quickly attached the collar that was on to the end of the chain around the small imp's neck, "Now you stay put here till I can go get one of the few people I know of that can sort this out."

The imp sat on its haunches, its crimson eyes watching as the pooka took the end of the chain and attached it to the chair. It glanced up when the Guardian clicked his tongue.

"Now listen." Bunny glowered down at the creature, "You so much as think about harming Faine while I'm gone and I swear to you my golems will be here faster than you can blink, you got it?" Bunny glanced at Faine when the imp nodded vigorously, "Sprout if this creature tries anything just holler and one of the guards will come tear him limb from limb."

Faine waited until the Guardian had left, then he glanced at the imp, "Hey little guy are you alright?"

The imp clambered up the arm of the chair and perched onto the back so that it could see the teen. It chittered wildly as it tugged on the chain it's tiny wings fanning out as it tried to balance itself with the added weight.

"It's just a precaution." Faine offered the creature a smile, "I'm sure once Bunny sees that you're not like normal imps then he'll take it off." The teen chuckled when the imp curled up like a cat on the back of the chair, it's forked tail lashing side to side echoing the creature's frustration.

* * *

(Burgess)

The once bright evening sky had slowly begun to transform into a vast expanse of jet-black that seemed to engulfed the entire town below. Luminous stars materialized like beacons in an ocean of blackness. These stars varied from dull, flickering pricks of light to shimmering dots of brightness that helped illuminate the dark, moonless night. Many tourists stared in awe at these heavenly bodies, impressed at how bright they appeared in a sky not affected by big city lights. However, for the locals they were not as impressed by the common dots of light, in fact many never even bothered a second glance at the coming night sky…most simply heading home to rest after the day's festivities. And for one small house that was exactly what the once festival goers were doing…though for one rest was the furthest thing from his mind.

"…and then to top it all off we had funnel cakes!"

Pitch sighed when Jack did a backflip, sailing over the couch with little effort, "Jack don't jump over the couch."

The winter spirit huffed as he walked around and flopped down, "Your no fun Pitch." The teen crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue

The Nightmare King rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behavior, he started to retort when a voice cut him off

"You should be used to that by now Jack. Pitch is about as much fun as a rock."

Pitch glowered at Darkness who had walked in, "Rocks can be fun, especially when they're thrown at someone's face."

Darkness grinned, "And I thought moving you to the living room would improve your mood." The spirit shrugged as he sat in one of the chairs, "Seems I was mistaken."

Jack smirked when Pitch crossed his arms and simply glowered, "I don't think anything could improve Pitch's mood Darkness."

"That is where you are wrong Jack." Pitch grunted as he forced himself to his feet, "My mood would increase dramatically should Darkness get hit by a bus."

"Too bad for you the buses don't run on Sunday." Darkness called after the spirit who had disappeared into the kitchen.

Jack chuckled when Darkness let out an exasperated huff, "I take it your day has been trying."

Darkness waved his hand, "You have no idea Frost. First I nearly had to knock the guy out to keep him from leaving the house to go tail you guys. Then I thought if I got him out of the same room he'd at least calm down a bit…that didn't happen. Just made Pitch argue that if he could move around the house then he'd be able to go into town."

"Why in the world did he want to come after us?" Jack rolled his eyes at how overprotective his brother was.

"Pitch was convinced that something bad was going to happen while you guys were out and about." Darkness glanced at the teen who had taken to bouncing from one cushion of the couch to the other, "By the way did anything?"

Blue eyes rolled, "No Darkness nothing happened. In fact everything went smooth." Jack grinned, "Sam even enjoyed himself and didn't have a panic attack…well he almost did but Jamie and I were able to calm him before it got too bad."

"Well that's good, that poor kid needs socialization." Darkness pursed his lips when something came to mind, "Hey where is Rashana and little bit?"

Jack cocked his head, "Oh you mean Sophie" the teen chuckled at the spirit's nickname for his sister, "Sophie went to play with a friend of hers and mom went to get her."

"Which she should be back by now."

Darkness was on his feet instantly as Chand walked into the room, "Sir."

Chand waved his hand in dismissal, "Darkness how many times do I have to tell you not to do that."

Silver eyes lowered, "Sorry…" he yelped when the man slapped his back

"Don't apologize." Chand grinned, "Just do me a favor and go find my wayward wife."

"You don't think something happened to her do you?" Darkness filled with panic at the thought of anything happening to Rashana or Sophie.

Golden eyes filled with amusement, "I'm sure Rashana is just caught up with talking and has lost track of time."

Darkness nodded quickly, "Of course sir I will find her immediately."

Jack watched the shade sink into the shadows, he glanced at Chand who was now staring at the large clock on the mantel, "Dad…why didn't you go after mom?"

Chand pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jack I'm already ten minutes over my allotted time on earth…I can't risk being around her or Sophie."

Understanding came to the teen, "Wait, is that why you told Sam and Jamie to go upstairs and check on Jaeger?"

"Yes, Jamie is in danger as well should he be in my presence for too long." Chand exhaled loudly, "And I am not sure how Sam would fare…since the poor teen is so weak."

Jack made a face, "Yeah Sam almost faded when we were trapped talking to that Haruto guy so it's better that he..."

"What!"

He yelped when Chand spun around and glowered at him, "Oh, you didn't' know about that…"

Chand inhaled sharply, "No Jackson you failed to mention that you have spoken with that bastard."

Jack gulped slightly, his father hadn't called him by his full name in a while "I…ummm, well it was when you saved me. Sam and I went back to the palace to check on you." The winter spirit couldn't help his voice speeding up, "But we couldn't find you and then I heard singing and went to check it out."

"And let me guess…you found Haruto?" Chand let out an exasperated breath

"We did." Jack lowered his gaze to avoid his father's piercing gaze, "I opened the chamber and went in." he sank lower into the couch, "I swear if I had known dad I wouldn't…"

"What did he say to you?" Chand couldn't help the hitch in his voice, the spirit could only imagine the lies his hate filled brother had told his son

Jack glanced at his dad, "He…said that you had betrayed him…and that you had locked him away for no reason."

Chand narrowed his eyes, "Lies, nothing but lies! That bastard deserves every day in that prison for what he did!"

Jack winced when Chand slammed a fist into the wall, _"Mom is going to be mad…"_ the teen thought when his father pulled back his hand revealing a large hole

"Haruto murdered my soulmate and he expected leniency from me!" Chand's voice rose in volume with every word, "And then he has the audacity to lie to my son making himself out to be the victim!"

"Dad I…I'm sorry."

Chand glanced at Jack, his heart clenching at the look on the boy's face it was obvious the teen thought he was in trouble "Jack you don't have to apologize." The man took a breath, "I…shouldn't have yelled. It's just…it's just that I had hoped to shield you from him as long as possible." The man shook his head, "Haruto would like nothing more than to kill you and anyone you hold dear, if only to get back at me."

Jack glanced at the floor, he knew what his father said was true since Haruto had purposely distracted him in hopes that Sam would be killed by his father's out of control power. He startled when strong hands grabbed his shoulder

"Jack promise me that you will never go see him again." Chand made sure he caught his son's eyes, "I know that you are like your mother and feel that everyone deserves a second chance but Haruto has allowed rage and hatred to darken his heart to the point I am not sure he can ever find redemption." Chand rubbed his face as if trying to wipe a stain, "Please promise me."

Jack inhaled, "I pr…."

"Sorry I am late; I have been dealing with a flux in souls."

Both spirit's turned in surprise at the new voice, Jack shuddered slightly at the sight of Abyss steeping through the swirling vortex of light he had created in the wall.

"Bout time you got here Abyss." Chand was across the room instantly, "I was to leave hours ago."

Abyss snorted, "It has only a few minutes past Chand…" he held up his hands when golden eyes glowered at him, "Fine fine, I apologize."

"Just hurry and get me back to the Palace before it happens again."

 _"_ _Wonder what dad's so freaked out about?"_ Jack didn't miss the tone of terror in his father's voice. He made a note to ask Abyss about it, since the spirit was clearly aware of whatever had occurred.

"Jack be sure and tell your mother I had to go and that I apologize for not being able to wait for her."

Jack nodded, "Sure thing dad." The teen grinned, "Don't think you've gotten out of training me by the way."

Chand chuckled, "Of course not Jack I meant what I said." The man's face fell slightly, "Though I do ask that you don't come to the Palace for at least a week…"

The teen simply nodded as Chand quickly stepped into the swirling portal, Jack startled when a low laugh filled the room

"I can almost hear your curiosity Jack." Abyss smirked at the teen's glower, "So how about in a day or two I'll come by the Pole and answer those burning questions I see in your eyes." Black wings fanned out beside the spirit as he turned and stepped through the portal, "It's the least I can do after my little 'test'."

Jack watched in amazement as the portal seemed to implode on itself, "Wow that's cool." The teen stared with excitement when the wall returned to normal, giving no indication that it had ever existed, "I wonder if mom can tell me how Abyss does that…" the winter spirit grinned being able to create portals would come in handy in traveling.

Blue eyes glanced out the window at the now dark skies, he frowned slightly, "Wonder what's taking her so long to get back?"

* * *

(Burgess)

If only Jack had known just what his mother was facing the winter teen would have rushed to her in seconds. For at that very moment Rashana was facing off against a demon that wanted nothing more than to drag his littlest sister back to Stitcher

"…and too think that I thought I was going back to the Vault empty handed after I couldn't find Sam."

Rashana's eyes narrowed at the tooth filled grin now plastered on the winged creature's face, she had been listening to the demon's gloating for gods knew how long.

"But instead I have found the last piece of the puzzle needed to release Chaos into the world."

Rashana stiffened when the creature pointed a clawed finger at Sophie

"And once I take her back to my Master I will finally get the recognition I deserve!"

A ghost of a smile came to Rashana's face, "Oh, and what makes you think that you will be taking my child anywhere?"

"Are you seriously asking that?" The demon sneered, "I know that Pitch and Jack are out of commission, and just a moment ago I sensed Chand leaving so there is no one here to save you." The demon's forked tail lashed behind it, giving away the creature's delight at its accomplishment.

Sapphire eyes gleamed, "I am truly sorry, but you are mistaken."

Dark yellow eyes narrowed, "About what?" the demon wasn't liking the fact the woman was not showing the least bit of fear. In fact she was nothing but calm.

Rashana chuckled as she took a step forward, "You are mistaken to think that I need someone to save me."

The demon shivered when a pulse of energy rippled in the air, panic filled him when six white wings sprouted from the woman's back each one spanning nearly six feet in length all six fanning outwards adding to the woman's already intimidating aura.

"Sorry, were you not expecting this?" she chuckled at the look of shock now on the creature's once smug face, "Did Sticher not tell you of my origins? Did she leave out the fact that I once were no mere mortal." Rashana allowed a smile onto her face, "That's unfortunate, for perhaps if she had you would have come prepared..." Rashana lifted her hand into the air, quietly calling upon the power that lay hidden within her.

A sense of foreboding filled the demon when a circle of light flickered around the woman's outstretched hand, the creature's fear deepened when the light began to harden till it had formed a large circle blade.

"Perhaps then you would be leaving here alive…" Rashana spun her hand outwards catching the blade in her palm, "Instead of vanishing into the Void."

"You are bluffing!" the demon's voice hitched as it took an involuntary step backwards, "There is no way you have any power left! I was told that your life force is nearly spent!"

Rashana nodded, "You are correct demon, my life is draining away faster this time around, several events having taken their toll on me." Her eyes narrowed suddenly, "However despite the drain I am still able to call upon my original soul should the need arise." She glanced back at Sophie who was still sleeping peacefully, "And this is an instance that warrants just that."

"Please…I ask mercy of you." The demon quivered when bright pulsing light began to swirl in the middle of the blade. It knew that it had screwed up and was frantically thinking of a way out of its predicament, the demon's heart fell at the woman's response

"Sorry, but I have no mercy for those that wish harm upon my children." Rashana's voice held no kindness, without emotion she held the now pulsing circle outwards, "If it is any consolation to you I take no pleasure in this."

A half choked scream filled the night with the bursting of pent up energy from within the circle blade. Within seconds the street was void of the sulfurous stench that had followed the demon's presence.

Rashana began breathing heavily as she fell to her knees. Snow white feathers burst into the air like an explosion as her wings receded. She tried frantically to keep herself together as her entire body began shaking violently. A combination of the pain, of the recession of her spirit soul, and the exertion of power she had just spent on saving her daughter. Sapphire eyes rolled back as Rashana fell sideways, her body drained from accessing the power that kept her tethered in the land of the living.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing what you guys think of the chapter. Hope you all had a great Halloween till next time ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thank you for reviews I look forward to them :) Sorry for the late update, things are crazy on my end lol. Enjoy.

* * *

(The Warren)

A quiet had settled over the chamber that Faine was recovering in, the young Dryad had drifted off to sleep lulled by the low snoring of the little imp who was perched on the back of the chair the creature having fallen asleep in spite of the collar and chain that had been placed on it.

Faine was roused instantly from his dream when loud voice's broke the peace

"…but why not! Jack said rock candy was really good!"

"For the last time Nyx you are not eating one of the golems!"

Faine raised an eyebrow at the argument drifting down the tunnel, he could tell that Bunny was one of the voices the other however he wasn't quite sure of. Rattling brought his attention to the imp, the poor creature had left its perch and was now curled on the seat its entire body shaking with fear.

"Hey, it's ok little guy Bunny isn't going to hurt you I promise." Faine was confused when the imp simply chittered frantically and covered it's face with its wings in a vain attempt to cover itself.

"I am not a monster!"

Faine's attention left the imp and went immediately to the young girl now standing in the opening of the chamber. Dull green eyes widened when he caught sight of her leather wings that had fanned out behind her, his heart froze when a forked tail lashed around her side echoing her indication. _"Oh gods it's a demon!"_ the Dryad tensed his instinct telling him he needed to run.

"Calm down Faine before you hurt yourself!"

The teen paused when Bunny appeared right behind the demon

"And you!" the pooka turned angry eyes onto the girl, "What did I tell you about going in ahead of me?"

The girl pouted and crossed her arms, "But the maimed one called me a monster…"

Faine watched her tail lash back and forth

"And I am not a monster!" she crossed her arms, "I am a demon."

An audible sigh left the Guardian as he wiped his face, he chose not to respond and simply walked over to the bed where he offered the teen watching a smile, "Hey sprout you feeling any better?"

"Yes…though I'm still hurting a bit." Faine chanced a glance at the demon now staring at the imp (who was chittering frantically to her), "Bunny…who is that?"

Bunny listened to the strange clicks and squeaks that the girl was making back to the imp, who in turn would respond with its own, "Nyx, she's going to translate for us."

Faine whimpered slightly, the sounds bringing back unwanted memories of his time within the Vault, "But…she's a demon."

"An Ale to be exact."

The teen startled when the girl bounced across the floor, taking a place beside Bunny.

"So you are a Dryad?" jagged teeth showed with girl's smile, "I have not met a Dryad before…"

Faine shrank slightly when the girl leaned in and inhale sharply

"Nyx…personal space." Bunny face palmed at how the demon girl forgot the simplest of courtesies.

A sheepish smile came to the girl's face, she glanced at Faine, "Sorry."

"It…it's ok." Faine stumbled slightly with his words, the teen still a bit uneasy about the demon girl. However, Bunny trusted her and he trusted the Guardian so… the teen pointed to the imp, "Can you please tell Bunny that this little guy isn't bad."

Nyx grinned, "Sure." She glanced at the Guardian, "Tievel here isn't evil."

"Tievel?" Bunny raised an eyebrow, he had never thought about imps even having names.

Nyx nodded, "Yep, that's his name." she continued not catching the pooka's look, "Tievel was once a forest imp before Tithus caught him and made him a part of his faction."

Bunny rubbed the bridge of his nose, "A forest imp? Really?" the pooka snorted, "Next you'll tell me that there are water imps…"

Nyx nodded, "Yep, but they're a bit meaner than forest ones…they tend to get a kick out of drowning people."

Faine spoke up before Bunny could reply, "So since I'm a Dryad he likes me?"

"Ummm…" she glanced at the imp, "Well that's part of it. Tievel said that he never agreed with being part of the Vault and wanted out. So when Tithus ceased to exist and he was free that he wanted nothing more than to help you."

Bunny glanced at the imp, who was now watching them intently "Is that really true creature?"

The imp nodded vigorously, chittering wildly

"Tievel says 'yes sir, he wants nothing more than to make sure the forest spirit is safe'" Nyx grinned, "Though he says that he can't do that with the heavy chain around his neck."

Faine took a breath, he could see the wheels turning in the Guardian's mind. He jumped slightly when the pooka started over to the chair.

"All right ya winged dingo." Bunny wagged a finger at the creature, "I'll let you free…on one condition."

The imp chittered, a bit concerned about what the spirit was going to ask of him

"You are to watch over Faine and protect him at all cost." Bunny smiled when the imp nodded vigorously.

"Soooo can I go eat one of the golems now?"

"Sure whatever Nyx." Bunny spoke not really listening to demon as he took the collar off the imp.

"Awesome! I'm going to eat the one near the tunnel!"

Faine watched her bounce out the door, "Ummm Bunny…"

"Yeah sprout?" Bunny spoke as he carefully picked up the imp and walked back over to the bed

"Are you really going to let her eat one of the guards?"

Bunny blinked slightly, "Cricky! I'll be right back!" the Guardian simply dropped the imp (none to gently) and raced out door upon realizing what he had just told Nyx she could do.

Faine chuckled at the imp now chittering with indignation, "Tievel was it?" he grinned when the imp forgot about the fact he had just been dropped and nodded, "Sorry about that, Bunny tends to be a bit rushed sometimes."

A sigh left the creature as he hopped up to the boy's shoulder, he chittered a bit then settled on the boy's shoulder.

Faine also settled down, the Dryad not at all concerned now about the forked tail that had wrapped loosely around his neck. He grinned slightly when Bunny's angry yell echoed down the tunnel, indicating that Nyx had more than likely succeeded in taking a bite out of one of the golems.

* * *

(Burgess)

Dark clouds rolled across the night's sky till they overlapped each other, turning the sky into an impenetrable barrier of gloomy gray. A cold breeze sent several lines of leaves dancing from their branches and across the now quiet town. Not a soul seemed to be around the dimly lit village, everyone having gone home after the day's exciting festival. However, if any had been around they would have seen a patch of shadows ripple like water. Would have seen a tall spirit rise up from said shadow and hurry down the concrete walk, his silver eyes darting this way and that as he half walked half ran down the empty sidewalk.

"Rashana! Hey are you out here!" Darkness's voice echoed off the surrounding building. The spirit cursed when nothing but silence met his question, he quickly began walking down the sidewalk, periodically calling out for the person he was looking for.

Nearly fifteen minutes into the search and Darkness was starting to panic, he had no idea where Rashana could be. For though Burgess was a small town compared to some he had explored it was still like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

"Maybe the shadows could tell me…" Darkness spoke out loud to no one in particular as he knelt and placed his hand to a small patch of blackness. A sudden thought caused him to quickly withdraw his hand, "Wait…if the shadows know I am searching for Rashana they could report to Stitcher and then I'd have a race on my hands."

An audible sigh left him, "Damn…I'm running out of options. Pitch is too injured to help…Perhaps getting Jack…" he snorted, "Never mind bringing Frost out here would be like adding fuel to a fire…" Silver eyes gleamed suddenly, "Why didn't I think of her before!" Darkness slapped his forehead.

Quickly he put two fingers in his mouth and let loose a shrill whistle that resounded in the crisp night air.

Darkness had to only wait a second, he watched with a proud smirk as well toned canine burst from a patch of shadow, sparks of fire following her into the realm of mortals "Ratri over here girl."

Both of the canine's heads twisted in the direction of their master's voice. With a happy bark she raced to him full speed.

"No no no!" Darkness waved his hands trying to dissuade her, however he was unsuccessful and he fell hard with the force of the young Orthus tackling him. Darkness twisted his head side to side trying to avoid as much slobber as possible as both heads showered him with kisses, "Ok, ok girl. I missed you to." The spirit grunted as he pushed the canine off, "Now I need you to calm down for a sec."

Ratri sat on her haunches, both heads cocking sideways she could hear an underlying tone of worry in her master's voice.

"I need you to find Rashana for me." Darkness motioned down the sidewalk, "I am afraid she's in trouble." He sighed when Ratri didn't move, he snapped his finger suddenly "Wait I got it."

Ratri wagged her tails as she watched Darkness reach into his pocket, perhaps he had a treat for her. She was a bit disappointed when all he pulled out was a piece of cloth.

"Here, Rashana gave this to me the other day." Darkness held it out for the canine to smell.

Four nostrils inhaled the scents on the cloth, Ratri snorted. It smelled of her master's tears. All four eyes glanced up at him in sympathy, whining as she asked him why.

Darkness sighed, "I had just awakened from a bad memory and Rashana found me…crying. She lent me her handkerchief while we talked." He smiled slightly, "But that's not what I want you concentrate on ok. I need you find the woman this belonged to."

Ratri nodded, she inhaled again this time concentrating on the other scents mentally shifting through them till she came to one that was most definitely feminine.

"That a girl!" Darkness filled with hope when the canine barked, "Now go find her." He quickly followed after Ratri who was now racing down the sidewalk. The spirit was just about to round the corner when a sudden punch in his gut sent him reeling backwards.

Darkness's hands cradled his stomach, it felt as if a battering ram had just slammed into him "Damn…that's some fear." The spirit inhaled at the distress that was so intense it was literally coming to him in waves, "I…haven't…felt fear…this bad since… when Zephyr kidnapped Jack…."

"Rari!"

Darkness straightened, the pain in his body immediately forgotten when Sophie's frightened voice resounded in the air. "Sophie!" he rushed forward, pausing when he caught sight of the little girl hugging Ratri as if the canine was going to disappear.

Tear filled eyes glanced at him, "Darkess you ave to help!" tears streamed behind the child as she left the canine and barreled into the waiting arms of the spirit.

"Whoa there little bit." Darkness spoke softly as he pulled Sophie into his arms gently he picked her up, "What's wrong?"

Sophie sniffed, wiping her nose "Mommy won't wake up…" the little girl's green eyes rimmed with tears as she pointed.

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be ok little bit." Silver eyes filled with concern, it must have been Sophie's fear that he had felt just moments ago. He knew why the child was so upset when he caught sight of her mother.

Laying on the cold sidewalk, still as stone was Rashana. The woman's complexion was no longer a normal peachy tone, instead it had taken on a sheen not unlike Jack's…and that wasn't a good thing. The woman's body was trembling violently as if caught out in freezing weather, though the temperature wasn't at all that cold.

Darkness's heart slid into his stomach when Sophie sobbed and buried her face into his chest. He needed to assess what had happened…but first he needed to get Sophie home…the poor child was nearly hysterical.

"Sophie, I need you to listen to me." Darkness waited until green eyes were on him and not on the canine walking over to them, "I want you to go home with Ratri ok?"

Sophie's lip quivered, "But Darkess…mommy…"

"Will be fine." He offered her a smile as he gently placed her onto the canine's back. Darkness then turned his attention to Ratri, "Girl I need you to take Sophie home." He wagged his finger at her, "But no shadow's got it?"

Ratri's tail wagged rapidly, both heads barking. She knew not to take humans into the shadows…unless they were to be eaten (not that she had mind you, but other Orthus had done so)

Darkness waited until the canine had raced off, then he made his way over to Rashana's still form. "Rashana, hey wake up." The spirit's voice quivered as he dropped to his knees beside her.

"Wait a minute..." Darkness immediately stiffened when the familiar stench of sulfur drifted into his nostrils, "A demon's been here…" The spirit glanced down at Rashana, "Did she fight it off?" the spirit shook his head, "I can ask her later…right now I need to get her back to the house."

Darkness huffed as he picked Rashana up and held her in his arms, he raised an eyebrow when a loan snow colored feather drifted down to the concrete where it instantly dissipated into shards of energy upon touching down.

"Aaaand I'll need to ask her about that as well." Darkness sighed as he hurried back to the house.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I look forward to seeing what you guys think about the chapter. I am really excited about what I have planned ];) all I'll say is hold onto your hats my friends…it's about to get bumpy. Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thank you so much those that have reviewed ;) you keep me writing and updating as fast as I do. Any way I am really excited about what I have planned ]:) hope you guys are ready. Enjoy.

* * *

(Chandrakumar)

Beautiful gleaming halls remained silent, golden chandeliers swung slightly from diamond chains casting their light over the many ancient statues that stood in silent guard over empty corridors. If one were to follow these abandoned halls past the brightened rooms, past the atrium full of flowers and life, they would come to large doorway blocked by a golden plated door.

Markings covered every inch of the barrier, ancient runes that had long lost their meaning. However, in the middle of the multiple primordial words a diamond encrusted full moon stood in stark contrast to the gold it was affixed to.

Just beyond the door lay a room that was an enormous domed layout, which was made even more distinct by the millions of chains that spiraled down like webs from the emerald green ceiling. If one were to follow these links they would find them attached to thick shackles that had been locked tightly around wrists and ankles of the spirit attempting to break free of them…

"Abyss release me this instant! I must go back!" Chand's voice echoed in the air, the spirit straining to get free

Golden chains swayed slightly with the attempt of their captive to get free of their hold. Glistening marble echoed with his yell of frustration at the fact he could not rid himself of the nefarious bindings that held him rooted on his knees within the silent chamber.

"Chand please, you are only harming yourself."

Golden eyes, flecked with silver glowered at the spirit leaning against the far wall watching him with sympathetic eyes, "I don't care Abyss! I have to go back!" Chand strained again against the shackles, again ignoring the fact that the cold metal was cutting into his flesh.

Abyss shook his head, "Sorry Chand, but you yourself asked me to keep you here for a week after your power returned."

Chand strained against the shackles holding him, "Yes…but that was before my mother sent a demon to kill my wife!" a growl left the spirit, "Now unchain me so I can go rip Stitcher to pieces!"

"I assure you Chand I would like nothing more than to see that wench rotting in the Void…" Abyss's wings fanned out in response to his anger, they lowered as he reigned in his emotion "However…I cannot allow you go now in your anger…lest you do something you'll regret."

Golden eyes lowered at that, "I…you are right…"

Abyss raised an eyebrow, searching the deflated spirit for any sign of trickery. To his surprise only resigned sadness met his gaze, "Chand…"

"No Abyss…if I were to step foot on the Earth now then I would kill all that reside there." Chand exhaled, "And though my mother would deserve it…the souls of earth do not." Chand changed his position so that he sat cross-legged on the cold floor the chains holding him relaxing now that he was not fighting them.

"It should not be long Chand your power has always stabilized within a few days…"

"Could you please go check on her Abyss?"

The winged spirit's heart clenched at the man's sorrowful plea, "Chand…you know that I am not able to walk the Earth as normal spirits do."

Chand lowered his eyes, "If something happens to her…or any of my family…"

Abyss offered him a smile, "Have faith Chand, I am sure everything will turn out ok."

Now fully silver eyes rolled, "Oh yes, because things have always turned out ok for me in the past."

The Void Keeper straightened at the sight of those cold silver orbs, "Chand…"

"I am…fine…just slipping a bit…" The man's once calm voice now held an edge to it, Chand forced a smile "Perhaps you should…go help yourself to…a drink."

Abyss nodded, knowing full well that the spirit was trying to get him to leave "Are you sure?"

"I am…" Chand spoke through gritted teeth; it was taking every ounce of his strength to keep the power that was surging just beneath his skin from exploding outwards.

"I can handle…" Abyss stopped when Chand shook his head vigorously, "Very well Chand I will leave. However, I will return to release you after your power has settled."

Chand did not reply as Abyss placed a hand to the wall and stepped through the portal he had created. Once he was sure the spirit was gone, Chand sighed and simply placed his head in his hands, the chamber echoing with the sound of chains moving with the motion of energy now pulsing from the spirit's body.

* * *

(Unknown)

"For such a sad thing as dying…this is not so bad." Rashana mused as she walked slowly along a stone path lined with fields upon fields of flowers. Snow white wings dragged behind her, each appendage gathering dirt and dust as she walked almost trance like towards a large stone arch.

Upon passing through the archway the woman was greeted by thousands upon thousands of newly bloomed Cherry blossom trees. "Oh my I have not seen these in centuries." A sad smile ghosted onto her face... her pale hand lifted, the woman carefully catching a few of the petals that were falling from the swaying trees.

Bright blue eyes rimmed with tears as memories filled her mind, Chand had created the Cherry Blossom the day of their union. He had been so proud of himself…that instead of taking life that he had been able to create it…even if it were only a tree. Rashana had not the heart at the time to tell Chand that when he had created the poor tree his destructive soul had leaked into it shortening its life span. Gently she caressed the soft pink petals that stood in stark contrast against her pale skin, she was glad that though its life short the tree her mate had made brought such joy and comfort to many humans that resided within the Mortal Plane.

"Rashana…."

She didn't bother turning at the new voice that settled around her, instead she simply released the petals back into the air a smile on her face when they drifted upwards to join the others in their dance. Only when she was sure the petals were safe did she acknowledge the two spirit's now standing in the arch "Destiny…Fate to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The one spirit (clad in an obsidian robe) took a hesitant step forward, she knew that she was trespassing on sacred ground and needed to tread lightly, "We…simply came to see how you were faring Rashana." Carefully the spirit pulled back her hood, revealing a young woman with flowing white hair, "We were alerted to the fact you're…" her soft voice trailed off

"Fading from existence?" Rashana finished for her, "Destiny…I am well aware of what is happening to me." she motioned with her hand, "Since I am currently standing in the between place where souls go to wait for the Collector."

"I am sorry Rashana…" Destiny bowed her head, "I truly am." She glanced at the other hooded spirit, "Fate and I both."

Rashana watched the other spirit (who was clad in bright white) step forward, she smiled softly when they removed their hood revealing a young man with short black hair.

"If it is any consultation Darkness was able to find you and had taken both you and Sophie home before anything could happen to your daughter." The young man spoke quietly as he settled his hood.

A look of relief came to Rashana's face "That is good… I was worried that Stitcher would send more demons and Sophie would be left alone." She smiled, "Darkness is a noble soul."

"Speaking of Darkness…" Destiny chose her next words carefully, "Both Fate and I have searched the Book of Spirit's for his page…and we have found nothing."

"Really? That is unusual." Rashana smiled at Fate, "Perhaps Jamie accidentally tore it out?"

Destiny bit her tongue, "You know as well as I Rashana that only a strong spirit…such as yourself has the ability to remove a page from that book."

Rashana chuckled as she turned back to watching the dancing blossoms, "You have a point."

"Rashana you need to tell us what you know about that spirit." Fate inhaled when a look crossed her face, "It is important!"

"Oh it must be for you and your sister to break protocol and come try and get information from me before I fade to the Void." Rashana didn't stop watching the blossoms that were now falling like rain.

"Please Rashana, Darkness has rewoven many events due to his…interference." She stepped back when Rashana's wings fanned out suddenly

"Oh yes Darkness is a menace! How dare he interfere and save my son from falling into a damn volcano!"

Both Fate and Destiny flinched at her curse, they both knew then they had overstepped boundaries.

Rashana continued, her rare anger rising to the surface "Or how about the time he interfered and saved Jack from being beaten by Summer spirits!" her eyes gleamed, "Should I continue stating all the 'interferences' he has caused?"

"Rashana it is just that he is an anomaly." Fate quickly held up his hands, "According to the Weave those events should have taken…"

"Jack's life I know." Rashana glanced sideways when a rip of light began to unravel like a zipper on one of the tree's trunk "Well it has been nice chatting with you both…but it seems that my time is not yet come."

Both watched as she stepped to the rip, shuddering slightly when gleaming blue eyes were turned on them.

"A word of advice you two…leave Darkness alone." Rashana's voice held no room for argument, "That boy has been through enough hell." Her shoulders dropped slightly as she entered the rip, her parting words almost inaudible "And gods know he'll go through more once everything is revealed…"

Both Fate and Destiny had to shielded their eyes as light burst around Rashana as she was pulled back into the Mortal Realm.

* * *

(The Bennett Home)

"…rest…before I stran…"

"…me rest…out you?"

Broken voices drifted into Rashana's mind, slowly waving aside the blackness that had taken hold. Consciousness began to slowly return to the woman, however the moment it did, the result was explosive. With a gasp Rashana shot upright, her head turning this way and that disorientation griping her dazed mind.

"Mother calm down!"

"Yeah you're safe now!"

Rashana blinked when strong hands gently pushed her back, "Pritchard? Jack? Jamie?" she was confused when her vision cleared and the very concerned face of her sons filled it, "Where…"

"You are back home mother." Pitch's voice echoed with relief, he had been certain just seconds ago that his mother would never open her eyes again.

"Sophie!" Rashana sat up again at the thought of her daughter

"Also home safe." Pitch spoke gently as he pushed her back to the bed, "In fact she's in her room right now."

Rashana let out a sigh, "That's good…" relieved that her gamble had paid off, "I should get her to bed…"

"Don't worry about Sophie mom, I helped her get bathed and dressed for bed." Jamie spoke up, "And I even told her a story to help her get to sleep."

Rashana beamed at the pride in her son's voice, "You are such a great big brother Jamie." She cringed when Pitch coughed and crossed his arms, his body tensing slightly she knew what was coming…

"Yes, Jamie did an amazing job. Now would you care to explain why Darkness found you unconscious in the middle of town?"

"Bah, it is a boring story." Rashana waved her hand in dismissal, she glanced at Jack noticing the worried expression on the boy's face "Oh Jackson, don't be upset, I am fine."

Jack whimpered slightly as he stepped up to the bed, "I..." The winter spirit's voice caught in his throat, "It's my fault!"

She startled when frozen tears began to stream down the teen's face, "Oh honey…" she gently placed her hand to his face

"I am so sorry mom!" Jack sobbed as he leaned into her hand "I should have been there to protect you from that demon…"

"Jack we have been over this." Pitch spoke gently, "It was no one's fault. The demon slipped by all of us. We just need to be grateful that it didn't realize who mother and Sophie were."

Rashana smiled inwardly, she would allow that misconception "Yes, I encountered it on our way home." She let out a sigh, "I didn't even see it before it knocked me out."

Pitch frowned, something about his mother's story didn't sit right with him "Are you sure that's how it happened mother?" he continued when he noticed the fleeting spark in her eye, "I mean…demon's aren't known to simply 'knock' someone out and leave them alone."

"Perhaps he was in a hurry." Rashana smiled when Pitch snorted, "Come now Pritchard everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" Pitch narrowed his eyes when a loud growl left her stomach

Rashana chuckled, "I suppose I could do with a bite to eat…"

"I will go fix something for you mother." Pitch turned, grimacing slightly when the action pulled the stitches in his side.

Blue eyes widened, "Boy's please go make sure your brother makes something that is actually edible." Rashana spoke as soon as the Nightmare King had left.

"Yeah, I don't think you should eat anything he makes." both laughed as they rushed from the room to make sure the Nightmare King actually made something edible.

Once they had left Rashana laid back, her body completely drained from her ordeal…she smiled glad that at least for the moment things in her family had settled down.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) I love hearing from you. Welp guys things are about to get…interesting ]:) Till next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello guys! Thank you for the reviews. You keep me writing. Hope everyone is ready for their Thanksgiving break (I know I am) Anyway disclaimer all ROTG characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks. All other characters as well as the story and concepts within belong to me. :)

* * *

 *******Time for Review Challenge!******

 **All right guys I do this with all my stories so here we go. If by Friday I get at least 15 reviews then I will post two chapters instead of just one. 20 reviews and my friend will draw a character 25 and they will draw two (my friend doesn't think it can be done lol prove them wrong)** **Good luck :)**

* * *

Now without further ado here is the chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess)

In the small town blinking stars above watched diligently over the inhabitants as they had for millennia. The heavenly bodies stood ready to alert their keeper should another creature of the shadows manage to make it past the runes and spells that had been set up around the town. In one home, nestled quaintly amongst several other homes, one spirit was also on patrol…just in case the shadows decided to attack again.

Silver eyes gleamed as Darkness made his rounds, he made sure his footsteps were light as he walked down the hall of the Bennett home. He paused at a white door painted with pink flowers, cautiously he cracked it open and peeked inside. A smile came to his face when he caught sight of the small girl curled up on the floor beside the bed, the child having rolled out in her sleep.

Floor boards creaked as Darkness slowly made his way to her, gently the spirit picked up the youngster. He paused when she moved, rousing from her dream "Hey Sophie…" he smiled at the sleepy green eyes now blinking at him.

"Darkess? Is it time to get up?" her blonde hair fell in her face as Sophie nestled into the spirit's arms.

Darkness smiled as he placed her back into her bed, "Not yet little bit, it's still nighttime." He gently pulled the pink comforter over her, "Now go back to sleep ok?"

Sophie yawned and turned over, "Ok Darkesss…" in moments she was again back in the realm of dreams.

Once he was sure that the girl had fallen back asleep Darkness turned and headed back into the hallway. He raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of Jack tiptoeing out of Jamie's room just up ahead, "Frost." He smirked when at his voice the winter teen nearly leapt out of his skin.

"Not funny Darkness."

Darkness chuckled as he walked towards the boy, "It's kind of funny." He crossed his arms, "What are you doing up Frost? I thought Pitch told you and Jamie to go to sleep."

"Jamie did…" Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, "But I can't sleep Darkness…too much going on for me too."

"I hear ya." Darkness nodded, he understood that the boy was still worried about his mother even though Rashana had assured all of them that she was fine.

"Plus I needed to talk to Jaeger for a moment."

Darkness's eyes narrowed, "That dirt bag? Why in the hell would you want to go talk to him?"

Blue eyes rolled, "Well we have to get him home..."

"Bah, I'll toss into the guy into the shadows and where he lands he lands." Darkness waved a hand in dismissal.

"You don't like him do you?"

Darkness snorted as he crossed his arms, "Whatever gave you that idea Frost?"

"Come on Darkness give him a chance." Jack's voice held a pleading note, "I know Jaeger has done things in his past but…I really don't think he had a choice."

"Fine Frost." Darkness inhaled at that, he knew what being controlled was like, "I'll not send him to the Between…yet. But if he so much as looks at you sideways…" Darkness turned and stormed off letting his threat hang in the air.

"Yes sir!"

Darkness pinched the bridge of his nose when the teen saluted and rushed to the hunter's room. Gods, after all this headache he needed a drink…maybe just maybe there was something he could whip up in the kitchen.

Upon reaching the room however Darkness let out a groan, "Oh gods…why are you here?" he glowered at the Nightmare King who was sitting at the table.

Pitch snorted, "My family lives here free loader, what about you?"

Silver eyes rolled, Darkness choosing to ignore him. Instead the spirit made a beeline for the fridge.

"Darkness…I actually need to talk to you."

"Shoot." The spirit didn't bother looking up from his task of searching for something to quell the ravenous biting he was feeling in his stomach.

Pitch inhaled slightly, "I know that my mother had faded Darkness, I felt her life slip away." He continued when he noticed the spirit freeze, "What did you do?"

Darkness glanced over the opened fridge door, "It was nothing Pitch…"

"Oh really?" the spirit snorted as he inhaled the steaming cup of coffee he had made for himself moments before Darkness had walked in, "So the fact that your energy is lower than when I rescued you from the Between is nothing?"

Silver eyes gleamed when he found a thing of leftover potato salad, "Look it was either give Rashana my life force or let her fade." He used his foot to shut the door of the fridge.

"Well…thank you." The Nightmare King glanced at Darkness as the man took a seat at the table.

Darkness waved a hand, "No need for that Pitch. Rashana has been kind to me so I was happy to help."

Pitch made a face as the spirit seemed to inhale the food in front of him, "Well just take it easy for the next few weeks…doing what you did has weakened you immensely."

"Aww you do care." Darkness smirked when the spirit flipped him off.

"Now let's try and figure out why that demon was here in Burgess anyway." Pitch couldn't help the anger in his voice.

"Ah that's an easy one." Darkness huffed, "He was looking for Sam."

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Every demon that belongs to Stitcher is looking for the boy Pitch."

"I had hoped that once she learned he was with me Stitcher would back off." Pitch exhaled sharply, "But it seems that she's still hunting him."

"Which puts everyone here in danger." Darkness held up his hands when Pitch started to speak, "Look I'm just saying Pitch that demons can sense Sam due to his aura so as long as he's here then…"

"Then they'll come here." Pitch shook his head at the thought of more demons coming to Burgess.

"So we need to figure something out, and quick." Darkness motioned to the window, "Before more of those winged idiots come and harm anyone else."

Pitch nodded, "I agree."

Both spirits began discussing several things that could be done, so engrossed in their conversations neither of them noticed the crimson eyes blinking away tears as their owner turned and fled from their hiding place in the doorway.

* * *

(With Jack)

Unaware of what was unfolding just downstairs Jack was busy talking to the man who had been recovering from his encounter with Tithus.

"And you're sure it doesn't hurt?" Jack's voice was low as he glanced at the gleaming mark that stood out against Jaeger's skin.

Jaeger nodded, "Yeah kid, it's not painful."

Jack sighed as he sat back in the chair he had pulled up, "Well that's a relief. I was worried that it was hurting you."

Green eyes glanced at the teen, "Why would you think that?"

The winter spirit shuffled in the chair, "Pitch has a mark like it on his chest from where Terror placed a curse…and it causes him pain…"

"Yeah I think that's different though kid." The hunter rubbed his chin, "Curse marks are meant to cause the receiver pain and agony. From what Nodens told me a Soul Pact will only hurt if the one that placed the mark wishes it too."

Blue eyes widened, "Oh wow, I didn't know that." Jack made a face, "Maybe I should have asked dad about the rules of this thing before he left…"

"Yeah that might be good idea kid." The hunter chuckled, "I'd hate to think that my life was in the hands of someone that had no idea what they were doing."

Jack rolled his eyes, he decided to move the conversation forward "So exactly how far is the Island of Song again?"

Jaeger smirked, "It's located smack dab in the middle of the Atlantic."

"Sheesh, couldn't you have found somewhere closer?"

"Not with all the people that want to kill me." Jaeger shrugged, "Hard as it may be to believe Jack, but I'm not exactly the most 'popular' of spirit's."

Jack faked shock, "Really? But Jaeger you chose such friendly career path."

"I know right?" the hunter grinned

"But seriously Jaeger can we use a Far Stone to get there?"

The hunter nodded, "Sure I don't see why not."

"Great then we'll leave in the morn…" the winter spirit stopped short when movement outside the small window caught his attention, "Hey…why's Sam outside?"

Jaeger sat up, "Sam Hein is here?" his face fell, "I owe that boy an apology…"

"Yeah, you do." Jack spoke as he hurried to the window, the room echoed with sound of him opening it "Hey Sam whatcha doing?" To his surprise the black haired teen bolted through the gap in the fence, disappearing into the street.

"Jack!" Jaeger watched in surprise and concern as the teen leapt out the window, he inhaled when a thud followed by Jack's yell of "Sam wait!" filled the night.

* * *

(Inside the Vault)

Pained screams of tortured souls rang through the heated halls, thousands of voices rose in volume each and every captive crying out for someone, anyone to release them from their hell. Their pleas however fell on deaf eyes, the demon's and imps roaming the halls not the least bit sympathetic to their plight.

"Now Kreager? I am in the middle of 'training' the new batch of spirits!" a frustrated yell left one such demon, the monsters large wings flaring outwards echoing his anger

The smaller demon cringed at the larger's yell, "Look Kazim I'm just relaying what I was told. Stitcher wants you in the throne room."

Kazim narrowed his eyes, "Fine." He brushed Kreager aside, not at all concerned that the force of his swipe sent the smaller demon careening into the far wall.

Stone shook as the four armed behemoth stormed out of the chamber and into the corridor. Kazim grumbled to himself as he made his way to the throne room where his master had summoned him. At the door the monster composed himself, then walked in.

"You wanted to see me Stitcher?" Kazim spoke as he went to one knee before the throne

The woman on the throne narrowed her eyes at the tone in the demon's voice, "Yes, I need you to go to Burgess and bring Sam back to me." She waved her hand, "Tolen assured me that he could handle the job but the idiot has yet to report back, so I can only conclude that the incompetent fool has gotten himself killed."

A confused expression came to Kazim's face, "Why are you sending me? Retrieval is the work of pawns…"

"Are you questioning me!"

Kazim cringed at the woman's shriek, "No Stitcher it's just that…well it is Tithus's job…"

"Well it is 'your' job now you imbecile!" Stitcher's voice echoed with rage as she stood to her feet.

Blood orbs narrowed, the demon not understanding what he had just been called however he did know that the woman's tone was one of condescending.

"Just go do as you're told Kazim." Stitcher inhaled sharply as she sat again upon her ill-gotten throne.

"Yes, of course." Kazim spoke through gritted teeth, the demon rose to his feet and walked from the throne room. The demon thinking of all the ways he'd make Sam suffer for his demotion to foot soldier.

* * *

(With Sam)

Heavy breaths sent clouds of mist into the night air as the teen's feet pounded the concrete of the town's empty sidewalks. Cold buildings listened impassively to his crying as he raced like a madman through town. Black hair bobbed with the motion of Sam's stride, his crimson eyes felt heavy in their sockets, not only from the pounding of blood behind them but also from the streams of tears pouring down his face.

"Have…to get…away…can't…anyone else…get hurt because…of me." Sam's words were broken and full of sadness. The poor teen felt as if his heart were going to burst, though he wasn't sure if it were from the running or the horrible sense of guilt that had welled up within him.

When he had walked downstairs to get a glass of water and had heard Darkness and Pitch talked he shouldn't have eves dropped. But then they started talking about how demons were after him, and that because of him they'd come back. It had hurt…but then again they had a point, as long as he was there everyone was in danger. So he had ran, ran to get away from the few people that had actually cared about him before he caused them to get hurt.

A low thud echoed as he fell back against one of the buildings walls, his lungs plea for a reprieve having won over his need to get away from the town. Sam ignored the scraping of the brick against his back as he sank down to the sidewalk, "I should have known..." Sam's voice broke with sobs. The boy buried his face into his knees as he pulled them up to his chest, "I'll never get away from her." His body shook as he cried, "Stitcher will always be looking for me…and as long as she is no one is safe with me around."

"Sam! Hey Sam where are you!"

Sam's head shot up when he heard Jack's voice drifting through the town, he had thought he had lost the teen after he called to him from the house. "He can't find me…Jack doesn't understand..." The boy whimpered as he got to his feet quickly.

Once again Burgess echoed with his fast paced stride, Sam determined to get away from his friend. He weaved in and out of alleys, centuries of avoiding others aiding him in putting distance between him and the winter spirit that was searching for him.

"Come on Sam please! We won't let Stitcher hurt you!"

"It's not me I'm worried about Jack." Sam sighed, his friend's voice was distant barely audible but it wasn't enough…the teen glanced ahead at the forest. He hurried to the trees, knowing that there was a Portal Stone located somewhere within it. If he could reach it, then Jack's family would be safe from his past and all the danger that came with it.

Sam quickly raced into the tree line, he weaved in and out of ancient sentinels with ease even with his fast pace. Sam ignored the cuts upon his cheeks as unavoidable limbs racked across his face as he careened under them at a break neck speed.

He had been running for gods knew how long when a feeling not unlike ice slithered up his spine. Sam braked instantly when a sulpherous stench wafted into his nose, he knew what that smell meant…cracking branches snapped his attention upwards. Sam felt his heart clenched when the sight of hundreds of winged imps met his gaze.

Sam tried to backpedal, however the teen wasn't quick enough

With glee every single imp leapt from their branches, sending leaves falling to the earth below.

A cry left Sam as they fell on top him, desperately the teen twisted and fought the creatures trying to restrain him.

Unfortunately for Sam he had never been a strong fighter…and within moments he found himself laying on his stomach his arms held firmly behind his back by several of the winged devils. He thrashed despite knowing that he wasn't getting free, ignoring the pain of the creature's claws digging into his flesh.

"Let me go!" Sam tried lifting his head, only to cry out when it was slammed back down to the earth and held there by several of the imps. He whimpered when the imps began chittering excitably to each other, their shrieks and squeals grating in his ear like a horrible crescendo.

 _"_ _Aww but my Master is expecting you Sam. And you do not want to disappoint him."_

Dread washed over Sam at the grating voice that filled his mind, the teen's head shot up despite the imp's attempt to keep it down. Crimson eyes widened when he caught sight of the blood stained spirit now walking towards him, Jack had described him in accurate horrid so Sam knew without having to be told who now stood before him. The teen shrank in on himself as he whispered the spirit's name as if just that would cause him pain "Famine…"

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what your guys thought. I am really excited for what I have coming up }:) Till next time

And good luck with the challenge ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews you guys are awesome! :) I know I had said fifteen before Friday but the last few needed reviews came that night so I have decided to give you guys the two chapters :) (because you are awesome!) Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I did ;) Now onto the chapter!

* * *

(Burgess)

Just outside the small town, stretching for miles stood a thick forest that had encircled the village since it's humble beginnings in Colonial Times. The woods normally echoed with the sounds of night, from small birds chirping quietly to their hatchlings to hunting owls screeching their prowess to the heavens. However, this night these sounds were ominously absent. In fact, the only sound that filled the air were ungodly squeals and shrieks of creatures that were known for their cruelty. Because of this every living thing that could had made themselves scarce or had fled the area…however for one poor soul laying on the dense forest floor he didn't have that option.

Sam clenched his eyes shut, he had been lying on the ground restrained by gods knew how many imps for what had felt like an eternity to him. The entire time Famine had not spoken, the ancient spirit simply looming over him in silent judgment. Sam winced when the spirit ended his silence suddenly.

 _"_ _You know child…for as much trouble as you have caused."_ The spirit's voice echoed within Sam's mind his tone dripping with levity, _"You are quite pathetic…"_

Confusion settled on Sam when the imps that had been holding him down suddenly dispersed. That confusion left however when the teen felt a strong hand grab both his wrist, a yelp escaped when Sam felt himself yanked upwards.

 _"_ _But I suppose even weaklings have their role to play."_

Crimson eyes remained shut, Sam not wanting to look at the monster now holding him in the air.

This of course did not go unnoticed by the Rider

 _"_ _Awww come now little spirit. I'm not going to kill you…well at least not yet."_ A chuckle left Famine at his own joke.

Sam winced when his wrists were squeezed tightly, the spirit's nails digging into his skin

 _"_ _Look at me Sam."_

Crimson eyes opened quickly, so many times in the Vault Stitcher or another that held power over him had commanded the same thing…and the slightest hesitation on his part had always resulted in horrible punishment.

Sam shrank when the cold heartless face of Famine filled his vision

 _"_ _There much better."_ A sneer crept onto the spirit's face, _"My my the fear in your eyes is quite amusing…"_ Famine cocked his head, _"Though for one such full of fear Sam you have been awfully quiet…There wouldn't be a reason for that would there?"_

Sam inhaled sharply when Famine pulled him close, the teen could feel the heat radiating from the hot flames within the man's hollow eyes

A smile curled onto the rider's face when the boy remained silent, _"Not going to say huh?"_

"Sam hey! Where are you!"

 _"_ _Oh so that's why."_ Famine grinned when a frantic voice resounded through the air, _"The little winter child is looking for you."_ he held the poor teen out again, smirking at the look now on the boy's face, _"What? Do you not want him to find you Sam?"_

"Please…you have me s…sir." Sam's voice quivered, the teen trying to keep from sobbing, "Don't kill him…"

Famine cocked his head at the boy's plea, _"Oh I'm not going to kill the little winter spirit yet Sam. My master has an interest in using him."_

Crimson eyes rimmed with tears at the thought what horrible experiments Stitcher had planned for his friend, "Famine please! Just take me! Have mercy!"

The rider snorted when his captive began wriggling in a vain attempt to get free of his grasp, _"Sam, it's a little late for that."_ Famine sneered, _"Your friend insulted me, belittled me, and over all just pissed me off. So there will be no 'mercy' from me concerning the little winter spirit. He will be taken to my master to receive what is planned for him."_

Sam twisted himself trying to get free, "Please Jack is my friend and is only out here because of me!" he shot his feet forward trying to catch the rider off guard, "Leave him alone!"

Unfortunately, Famine wasn't that easily fooled.

The teen startled when his foot was caught mid kick, tears sprang into his eyes when a loud pop echoed as the spirit twisted his limb violently.

 _"_ _You seem to forget Sam…"_ Famine sneered at Sam's sudden wail of pain, the rider knowing that he had broken the boy's ankle

Sam cried out when he was dropped to the ground suddenly

 _"_ _I am the one calling the shots here."_

Leaves crunched as Sam shuffled backwards in a pointless attempt to get away, he had only gotten a few inches when a low whistle left the rider.

Immediately imps fell like rain from the trees above where they had been waiting for their master's orders.

Sam fought the winged creatures now swarming over him, trying to keep them from grabbing hold of him. Skinny limbs swung wildly in all directions Sam fighting in an unsuccessful endeavor to keep them from restraining him once again.

Famine watched the struggle for a split second, then he turned and started into the brightening forest the spirit not even bothering to stay and see if the imps were successful in detaining the teen, the spirit now on a mission to find the unsuspecting spirit he so desperately wanted to make suffer.

* * *

(With Jack)

Unaware of the monster now searching for him Jack was combing the forest in his own.

"Sam hey! Where are you!"

Jack's voice ricocheted off trunks of solemn trees as it had for past thirty minutes, the spirit having no luck in locating his friend.

A loud crack echoed as the teen slammed his fist onto one of the trunks, Jack's frustration level hitting it's peek.

Jack exhaled as he pushed against the bark and went deeper into the woods, "What could have set him off?" the spirit racked his brain for anything that could have upset the teen, "I mean, the last thing I remember Sam saying was that he needed some water…"

A sudden wail of pain brought Jack from his thought

"Sam!" Jack instantly took off in the direction he thought his friend's cry had come from.

Limbs hit his face as Jack raced like a shot through the forest, the teen intent on finding his friend. He skidded to a sudden stop when he came to a large clearing, "Sam hey! If you can hear me say something!" Jack listened for a response, he stiffened when the only sound that came was footfall upon leaves.

"Sam?" Jack tensed when he caught sight of an outline just ahead of him

 _"_ _Not quite."_

Jack stepped back when the outline morphed into a figure, his heart dropped when the figure stepped from amongst the trees and into the star lit clearing. Fear took hold when Jack saw the blood stained spirit that now stood before him "Famine!"

Flickering flames gleamed at the boy's panicked voice, _"Oh good, you remember me."_

"What are you doing here?" Jack couldn't keep his voice from breaking halfway, his fear starting to take over

 _"_ _Awww I thought you'd be happy to see me child."_ Famine faked hurt, then he grinned revealing cracked teeth, _"I mean, after all that talk you did in the Tundra I was sure you would like to finish our little fight."_

Jack stepped back, _"This is bad…I left without my staff."_ His eyes darted around, _"Without it I doubt I'd be fast enough…"_ he jumped when a laugh left the monster before him

 _"_ _There is no escape Jack."_ Famine smirked knowing exactly what was going through the boy's mind, _"You should really have planned out this little rescue of yours."_

"Rescue…wait." Jack's heart sank, if the spirit knew he was looking for someone it was possible that he had found… "What have you done to Sam!"

 _"_ _Oh don't worry child."_ Famine he smirked at the teen now clenching his fist, the rider waved a hand in dismissal, _"Sam is safe…most likely tied up at the moment…but safe."_

Jack glowered at the man now chuckling at his own joke, "This isn't funny! Where is my friend?"

Famine cocked his head sideways when the air temperature began to slowly lower, he sneered when he noticed a swirl of snow drifting around the boy's closed fists _"Oh…do you actually want to fight little spirit?"_ the rider scoffed at the thought, _"I was sure you had more sense than that."_ Famine shrugged, _"Oh well, children must learn I suppose…"_

The teen had only a split second to register the rider's movement forward, then what felt like a ton of bricks hit him square in the chest.

The forest echoed with a loud crack as the spirit of Fun slammed head first into one of the many trees that rimmed the clearing.

Famine cracked the knuckles of the fist that had just sent the boy flying _"All right child, let us begin the lesson."_

* * *

(With Pitch)

Back in the town of Burgess Pitch was unaware of the fight unfolding just outside of the city limits. The Nightmare King sat in the small kitchen of the Bennett family locked in a heated argument with the son of Death seated at the table with him.

"Not happening Darkness." Pitch glowered at the spirit, "A suppression collar is out of the question."

A look of frustration crossed the younger shade's face, "It's the best option we have Pitch." Darkness waved a hand, "If instead of a Proscription stone we attach a Lacuna stone into the collar then spirits nor demons would be able to sense the boy's aura."

Pitch snorted, "Not happening Darkness."

Darkness glared, "It would work Pitch, all we have to do is…"

"Oh I am sure that the collar would work Darkness." Pitch sighed, "But do you really think that a 'collar' is the best answer for a child that has been a prisoner his entire life?"

Understanding dawned on the shade, "Oh…I hadn't thought of that."

Pitch's tone softened when he saw the shame in the spirit's face, "I know your just trying to help Darkness. But a suppression collar isn't the answer." He continued when the spirit exhaled, "But you might be onto something with the Lacuna stone."

Darkness brightened, then he frowned, "But the only thing I've heard of that can contain a Lacuna stone would be a suppression collar."

"Ha, I bet we could tell Patrick he can't find something and he'll have it to us within days."

Silver eyes rolled, "Bah, do we have to Pitch?"

Pitch chuckled, "Face it Darkness he's the best person to find such an item."

"I know Pitch..." Darkness groaned, "But he's so annoying."

Golden eyes rolled at how the shade's voice held a whine to it, he started to retort when a loud crash interrupted him, "Darkness! What's wrong?" Pitch was on his feet instantly when he saw the shade staggering backwards his chair laying on the floor.

"So…much…fear!" Darkness's voice was nearly a scream as the spirit desperately tried to keep himself from losing consciousness

Pitch quickly went to the shade's side, "Darkness, focus on my voice."

Darkness winced when he felt Pitch's hand on his shoulder

"Just breath Darkness." Pitch spoke through clenched teeth, a wave of fear finally finding its way to him. The Nightmare King inhaled at the sheer intensity of the terror now spiraling though his mind like a drill.

"Pitch…that was…Jack!" Darkness's voice was rushed as he stumbled backwards, his eyes darting around for a shadow to use

"What has that kid gotten into now?" Pitch grimaced, the spirit also catching the familiar essence of fear still reverberating through him

Hurried footsteps echoed as Darkness caught sight of a shadow that would take him to the teen, "Not sure but whatever it is Frost is absolutely terrified!" the shade staggered sideways suddenly, "Damn it!"

Pitch clenched his fist, the spirit having also caught the second surge of fear "Great! Now Sam too?" he glanced at Darkness, "They aren't in the same area are they?"

Darkness shook his head, "No…" he pointed to a shadow that was flickering from one of the table legs, "Take that one Pitch, I'll use this one." He thumbed at the shadow he had been going to.

Pitch nodded, he didn't bother to question his destination and simply leapt into the blackness with seamless transition from the Mortal Realm to the Shadow.

(Town of Granz)

Nearly halfway around the world far from the events that were unfolding in Burgess an ominous mist had settled in a small mining town miles from anywhere. Here the quiet townspeople had lived their simple life for centuries, quite happy to be away from the hustle and bustle of big city life.

However, this morning one citizen was bemoaning the fact that they lacked sufficient towers for cell signal as he raced for his life through the rock quarry from the monster chasing him.

The man's eyes were wide as he came to rock wall, he fruitlessly tried to scale it. He turned and pressed his back against the rock, praying to god that he would somehow be spared.

"I do not have time for this flesh bag!"

A whimper escaped the worker at the deep bellow that shook rocks down to the ground, "Please…please I'm not who you're looking for demon!" the man crouched against the wall as the creature he knew from horror stories rounded the corner and stepped into the false light of the lamps that had been set up around the work area.

Massive horns curled upwards like gnarled branches from the demon's head, adding to the beast's impressive hulking size of nearly seven feet. If that wasn't intimidating enough, the demon's broad chest supported four massive limbs each holding their own object.

"So you are not Sam?"

"No! My name is Greg…" a hitch echoed in the man's voice, "I don't even know a Sam!" he watched the demon shift the objects in his arms clockwise, keys now where the net had been as well as the glass sharded whip swapping place with the fierce looking spear.

"Then you die."

At that the man filled with terror, "Wait wait please I have a wife and child!" A string of panicked words unraveled from his tongue, as the demon began to advance, "Please I am unarmed!"

"All the more reason for I Kazim to end your existence." The demon's obsidian skin shimmered like wet coal as he continued towards his trapped victim.

By now the man was in tears, every step the demon took rattled his bones and set his heart sinking lower and lower. A yelp escaped him when the demon lifted one of its massive arms, he tried to dodge.

Kazim smirked he knew the man would be unable to, the demon filled with cruel delight when he felt his hand strike its target.

Stars filled the man's vision when the demon struck the side of his head like rag doll the poor miner tumbled across the ground landing sprawled on his stomach in the dirt. He could hear nothing, could move nothing. All he could do was feel. Feel the sharp rocks pressed against his skin, agony from the pain, and the rhythm of footsteps that signaled his end.

Kazim sneered down at the prone man, the demon lifted a foot and brought it down crushing the life from the human before him. The demon then stepped over the broken and bleeding man's body, the demon continuing his search for the spirit Stitcher had asked him to retrieve.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I look forward to your reviews :) Also as a special surprise I have put up the pictures of Kazim. The colored pict has his bio in it. Check out deviantart, search frostofsummer to see it. :)


	12. Chapter 12

All right my friend's here is the bonus chapter! You guys are awesome I love hearing from you and seeing how you like the story. I will do another contest later on as well :) Anyway hope you guys are having a great weekend. Enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess Forest)

A low breeze drifted and twined through the trees of the forest. Gold and red leaves spiraled down from their branches, dancing in synch until they reached the cold hard ground. Above the trees the once dismal sky was beginning to shift over from night to morn. Beautiful shades of pinks and orange had begun to replace the blackened sky. Soft clouds, radiating with morning colors slowly floated across the sky sending a sense of peace for all…well almost for all. Located deep within the woods one poor soul was experiencing anything but peace…

Jack had been engaged in battle with Famine for what felt an eternity to the teen. It was a one sided fight, Famine stood pristine not a single scratch on the ancient rider's body could be seen, Jack however was a different story.

The winter spirit was covered in bruises and cuts, his hoodie full of tears and stained with blood. The boy's white hair was sticky with crimson. Deep pained breaths followed each heave of his chest, the teen exhausted from trying to dodge the surprisingly fast pace of Famine's fists.

Jack leaned heavily against the trunk of a tree that once again he had found himself thrown into. Blue eye glowered at the spirit sneering at him just a stone's throw away, "Is…that…best you…can do?" the winter spirit's voice was chopped and broken, the boy wincing as he stood straight, "I mean come on…I've fought pixie's that hit harder than…"

Famine didn't let the boy finish, the rider covered the distance between them within seconds. The rider reared back his fist and brought it rocketing into the teen's midsection.

Jack had no time to react, his lungs emptied at the sudden gush of pain that jolted throughout his body with the impact.

 _"_ _If you would just admit defeat…and come quietly."_ Famine's tone was that of one scolding a child, _"Then this would end and we'd be on our way."_ The rider stepped back as the boy sank to his knees, pale arms clutching his stomach _"I mean, come on. I have yet to even unsheathe my swords and you have yet to land a single hit."_ He smirked when blue eyes glanced up at him with hatred, _"Any fool can see who is the superior in this little…bout of ours."_

"Oh yeah…like I'm going…to willing let you take me to…the Vault." Jack spit blood onto the ground as he got to his feet the teen staggered sideways as he pulled his fists up to his chest, "Besides…I'm just getting…started."

Famine shrugged as he watched spirit struggle to catch his breath, _"Very well child…if you insist."_ Yellow flames flickered, _"But do not say I didn't warn you."_

Jack didn't register the rider moving till it was too late, he had only time to bring his arms up to protect his head before the blows began raining down on him.

With the force of a tornado and speed of lightning Famine unleashed his pent up fury upon the hapless child before him.

For Jack it was like being under assault by a battering ram, the poor teen's brain wasn't sure where to register the pain so fast were the blows coming. An involuntary cry escaped Jack when one of the monster's hit's found his side, cracking several ribs. He staggered sideways, which unfortunately meant his hands slipped down from protecting his head.

Famine took the opening with pleasure.

All Jack registered was a quick pop, _"Sorry Sam…"_ was the last thought Jack had, then blackness took hold of his mind.

* * *

(Elsewhere in the forest)

Unaware of his friend's struggle Sam was currently dealing with his own.

Not long after Famine had left, the imps had overpowered Sam despite the boy's valiant effort to fight them off. The winged devils had dragged the boy kicking and screaming to one of the many trees that rimmed the clearing they were in. With ease they had bound his wrists tightly together. But they didn't stop there, no the imps had then worked together to hang their captive from a large bough by his wrists. The devils had hoisted Sam into the air so that he was a good three feet off the ground. Then to keep him from calling for help they had used to a thick cloth to silence him.

Sam whimpered into the cloth gag that had been pulled between his teeth, he wanted nothing more than to call out for anyone to come save him from being taken back to his hell. The poor spirit winced as imps leapt on and off him in their play, the teen swung back and forth the rope holding his wrists above his head, the chord cutting into his skin with the motion.

Tears rimmed Sam's eyes as he twisted his wrists, the imps had taken great pleasure in making sure to make the ropes were as tight and secure as possible.

 _"_ _Gods why can't they just leave me alone."_ Sam winced when one of the imps leapt off him, the creature's back claws catching him in the cheek. The teen could feel blood trickling down his face from where it had been cut. He glowered when loud chittering left the creatures, the imps laughing at the fact he had been hurt, _"I hope all your wings fall off."_

The imps simply chittered louder, they were loving that this spirit was so helpless. Most of the time they didn't get to play with spirit's Famine targeted, their master normally turning spirit's and mortals to dust instantly. So the fact that he had left this one alive and in their hands had been a treat…one that they were going to enjoy tormenting for as long as possible.

Sam sighed when the imps continued to use him as a launch pad for their games, the spirit let himself droop his body exhausted from trying to keep itself held up. Crimson eyes glanced at the ground, if he could just reach it with his toes then perhaps he could alieve the pressure off his shoulders which were screaming in pain from having to support his weight.

The teen's attention was pulled from trying to reach to the ground to sharp pain in his side. He was surprised to see one of the imps clinging to his shirt, it's claws having broken through the fabric and into his skin. It wasn't the creature itself that was out of place, the imps had been clambering all over him for an hour now, no it was the look of fear etched onto the imp's face.

"Oh you should be scared."

Sam's head shot up at the voice, "Mphtch!" tears streamed down his face as he watched the Nightmare King emerge from the trees.

Pitch glanced at the bound teen briefly, then his attention went to the horde of imps that now stood frozen before him.

The creatures began chittering nervously when the spirit remained silent, it was obvious to them that he was assessing the situation. Which did not surprise them, this was the Nightmare King and he was as deadly as any demon within the Vault. Each of them filled with a sense of dread when the spirit flicked his wrist, his signature scythe spiraling into being with the motion.

"I will give you three seconds…" Pitch's voice held venom, though it was calm in tone "three seconds to tuck your tails and leave before I cut you down for harming one that I have taken into my care."

The winged devils glanced at each other, it went against their very nature to stay and fight…imps not really the brazen type (unless their victim was weaker than themselves) however if they left then their master would surely punish them…and death was more acceptable than what Famine would do to them.

Sam whimpered when every imp flexed their claws outwards, it obvious that they were not going to leave without a fight. He glanced at Pitch when the spirit clicked his tongue, he shrank slightly at the grin now on the man's face.

"Very well…I gave you a chance." Pitch shrugged then surged forward, his weapon glinting in the morning sun.

* * *

(Unknown)

The winter spirit moaned at the agony pulsing through his body. Jack gagged slightly when he registered the taste of blood that soaked his tongue. He tried rolling over but stopped short when pain erupted with the minuscule movement. Jack settled for simply laying on his back in the cold comfort of ice and snow…wait ice and snow?

Blue eyes shot open, they blinked in confusion at the white landscape that met his gaze, "Wasn't I just in a forest…oh no." Jack groaned when realization dawned on him.

 **"** **You are ok…"**

Jack turned his head at the voice so full of relief, noticing for the first time the ice teen beside him "Ragnarock?"

 **"** **Yes Svien?"**

"I'm unconscious aren't I?" Jack sighed when the boy nodded, "And I suppose you brought me here?"

Ragnarock nodded slightly, he could hear the underlying tone of annoyance in the winter spirit's voice **"I…you needed aide and I can do nothing while you are awake and will not acknowledge me."**

Jack blinked, so that's what that annoying humming in his brain had been… he had just thought it was from the multiple times Famine had thrown him head first into trees.

"Yeah well…you shouldn't have interfered. I had it handled." Jack startled when a callus laugh filled the air

 ** _"_** ** _Is that what call having it handled? Getting your ass handed to you by a guy that doesn't have his weapon drawn?"_**

Jack sat up, despite Ragnarock telling him not to. He glowered at the demon sitting cross-legged in the snow just a few feet from him, a look of amusement on his face, "For your information Rancor, Famine isn't beating me. I just have to…"

 ** _"_** ** _You're fooling yourself brat if you think you're going to beat Famine all by yourself."_** Rancor flicked his spiked tail in the air.

A shudder went through Jack when the demon smiled, his dagger like teeth glistening

 ** _"_** ** _What you need is me."_**

 **"** **Shut it demon!** " Ragnarock clenched his fist **"Svien does not need…"**

 ** _"_** ** _But that's where you are wrong ice breath."_** Rancor sneered as he pointed at Jack, **_"Our gracious host needs me now more than ever."_**

Jack grit his teeth as he sat up despite Ragnarock's protest, "What are you talking about?"

 **"** **He is speaking of noth…"**

"Let him talk Rags." Jack interrupted the spirit with a wave of his hand

Rancor smirked at Jack, **_"Do you want to survive this fight Jack?"_**

The teen glared, "I can beat…"

 ** _"_** ** _No you can't!"_** the demon's ice covered wings flared out, sending shards into the air, **_"Without my help Jack you will dead within the hour! Even as we speak Famine is dragging your sorry carcass back to the Vault! If you accept my help I can have this fight won within thirty minutes or less!"_**

Jack stepped back at the wave of energy now pulsing from the demon, "Exactly what kind of 'help' are we talking Rancor?"

The demon calmed slightly, **_"I will lend you my power in order for you to get away from Famine."_**

"What's the catch?" the winter spirit crossed his arms, not really enthused about making a deal with the ice demon at all.

 ** _"_** ** _No catch."_**

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, "Then what's in it for you?"

 ** _"_** ** _I don't die!"_** the demon waved his hand in the air **_"Jack I didn't live a thousand years to simply fade from existence because I'm trapped within the soul of a child!"_**

Ragnarock snorted as he chimed in, **"It is your own fault for trying take Svien over in the first place."**

 ** _"_** ** _Not now kiss ass."_** The demon snarled his teeth bared like a feral animal, he glanced at the winter spirit **_"You need to decide Jack. Do you want my help or not?"_**

Jack weighed his options, at the moment Ragnarock had healed the damage that Famine had caused…yet he knew deep in his heart that as he was now he'd never be able to defeat the Rider. And if he hoped to save Sam then his only option…was to take the demon's help.

"All right Rancor." Jack held up his hand when Raganrock tried to speak, "I will accept your help." He held out his hand to for the demon to take, "However…" he pulled it back just before Rancor could take it, "There is a condition."

Rancor looked as if he were going to burst, his teal eyes darting around wildly " ** _Whatever it may be I accept_**!" he continued when Jack stared at him, **_"You moron can you not sense that Famine is getting close to the Portal Stone! So hurry up name your condition before I am taken back to the Vault!"_**

"If you have not beaten Famine within the thirty minutes you said then control goes back to me." Jack thought a moment then added, "And during that time you are not to harm anyone I care about or you go to the Void."

 ** _"_** ** _Fine, fine! Just give over control to me before it is too late!"_** the demon's voice was tinged with panic

 **"** **Svien please reconsider."** Ragnarock stiffened when Jack again extended his hand to the demon

 ** _"_** ** _Too late!"_** Rancor shouted lunging forward his hand grasping the winter spirit's own, **_"The deal is made!"_**

Jack registered Rancor's hand for a split second, then his world burst into a flash of white.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you. Till next time. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey sorry for the late update, been going through some things this week. Thank you guys for the reviews they made my week bearable :) Any way I'm excited for what I have planned for this story it'll be fun ];) Enjoy

* * *

(Outside Burgess)

In the forest laying on the outskirts of the town the early mist of morning had begun to lift back into the heavens. Glistening dew covered every blade of copper colored grass and paint splashed leaves that dotted the forest floor. Within moments the sun had risen fully, casting its brilliant light into the once dismal woodland. With the rise of the yellow orb birds began tweeting about the coming winter season and squirrels began chittering as they made the most out of the few days left of decent weather to gather food. These sounds were as natural here as the wind that caressed the trees, however what was not natural were the squeals and screams that filled the air…

Imps danced like angry bees, trying in vain to get at the spirit before them. The winged creatures were flustered; the man had not taken one step had not moved from his spot yet the ground was piled high with the fading bodies of imps that had met their end on his blade.

For Pitch however he was anything but flustered, in fact if he were being honest with himself the spirit was secretly enjoying the feeling of the blade ending the existence of the imp's unfortunate enough to be avoid it

Golden eyes fixated on the imps, the Nightmare King sneering "Come on I have yet to work up a sweat." Pitch's teeth flashed with his grin

Imps screamed their curses at the spirit who had been cutting them down for the last hour, the devils had not been able to do more than scratch the spirit yet the ground ran red with the blood of their fallen brethren.

"That's just rude." Pitch faked hurt as the creature's screamed at him, a glint came to his eyes as the spirit silently commanded his sand to attack.

The imps screeched in terror as several tendrils of obsidian sand erupted from the ground, many managed to avoid them however for the one's that didn't they had only seconds to scream their curses then life was squeezed from them.

Pitch smirked when several of the creatures drifted up into the trees, deciding to throw their curses at him from a safe distance. He was about to command his sand to follow when a whimper caught his attention. Golden eyes glanced at Sam, his heart clenched at the fear now in the boy's eyes. _"Gods I'm such a fool."_ The spirit mentally kicked himself, of course the boy would be terrified…he was literally slaughtering these things like sheep before his eyes.

A decision was instantly made for him

Imps stiffened when the blood stained scythe suddenly dissipated into a wisp of sand, they cocked their heads in confusion…what was the Nightmare King up too?

"Leave." Pitch motioned with his hand to a clearing that led deeper into the forest, "I believe that I have made my point here."

Red eyes blinked in confusion, why was 'the' Nightmare King offering them mercy? It was obvious that he had the upper hand… each of them began chittering at him frantically trying to ask what his true intention was

Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose at the noise now grating through his ears, "Quiet!" he sighed when every creature went silent, "Look I personally would have no problem sending every last one of you Oblivion…however." He waved a hand Sam "Sam does not need to witness any more bloodshed." Golden eyes gleamed at the creatures, "Don't you agree?"

Each imp glanced at the other, chittering their options. At the beginning they had stayed for fear of Famine…now they feared the spirit here and now.

"If it will help you could go get Famine." Pitch ignored Sam's muffled protest as he continued, "That way your master will not punish you…" he cracked his knuckles, "And I get the chance to repay him for that cheap attack of his."

The imps nodded vigorously, they liked that idea. Their master would not fault them for coming to get him…they could explain that it was to keep the Nightmare King from taking Sam.

Pitch watched the creatures take flight, their tiny wings beating frantically. Once he was sure they had all fled Pitch turned his attention to the bound teen, "Sorry you had to see that Sam." the spirit spoke gently as he removed the cloth that had been silencing the boy.

"Pitch you have to leave me and go after Jack!" Sam's voice cracked slightly, the teen needing a drink of water after being gagged all night.

"Don't worry Sam, Darkness should be retrieving my wayward brother any minute now." Pitch's tone was soft as he went to untie the knots that were holding the boy's wrists

"Wait don't untie me!"

Pitch paused in confusion, he glanced at Sam "Why not?"

Sam whimpered, then looked at the ground the teen avoiding the spirit's eyes

Understanding dawned on Pitch when he registered the fear now rolling off the boy "You're afraid the kitten's soul will take over." he gently lifted the boy's chin so that crimson eyes were on him, "Sam, there is nothing for you be afraid of now."

"But…I ran away!" Sam closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling "I always…get punished…for running away!"

Pitch's heart clenched at the boy who was now sobbing, his thin frame shaking violently

Sam flinched when he felt the spirit move towards him…the teen certain that Pitch was going to reprimand him for leaving…and he wouldn't blame Pitch. After all his running had put Jack in danger…To Sam's surprise he found himself encompassed in an embrace that conveyed nothing but comfort.

"Sam no one is going to punish you." Pitch made sure his voice was low, "If you wish to leave then that is your choice." He pushed back and offered the teen one of his rare smiles, "Though I will say it would be disappointing if that were your choice."

Crimson eyes refilled with tears, "I don't want to leave Pitch! But I overheard you and Darkness talking about how demons and other spirits can find me." He continued when Pitch took a breath, "So I left…I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to your family because of me."

"Sam you are part of my family."

Sam's head jerked up, he stared into golden eyes his own full of hope

Pitch smiled, he could feel the boy's fear lessening "And as part of my family you fall under my protection." He grinned, "Which means that no matter what happens I will be there to take care of you."

"But Pitch…it's only a matter of time before…"

"Darkness and I came up with a fail proof plan Sam." Pitch spoke quickly when he felt the boy's fear spike again, "One that will hide your aura from Stitcher and her demon's as well as other spirit's." he sighed in relief when the boy's fear began to ebb again, "Now can I get you down so we can go home?"

Sam inhaled slightly, he could feel the kitten's soul settling within his own it obvious that the creature felt secure now that Pitch was there. He glanced at Pitch who was looking at him expectantly, "I…I think so."

"Once I get you down we will go find Darkness and Jack and head back to the house." Pitch spoke as he untied the knots holding the boy's wrists

Sam grit his teeth as Pitch lowered him to the ground, he couldn't help the cry that came when his broken ankle touched the earth.

Pitch startled at the boy's cry "You ok Sam?" he caught the teen just before he fell

Sam whimpered, "My ankle…"

Pitch cursed mentally when he caught sight of the boy's blackened foot for the first time, "Broken?"

"I…think so." Sam lowered his gaze, "I tried…I tried to kick Famine."

Golden eyes widened, the Nightmare King felt a tinge of pride that the shy spirit had actually fought back against the rider. He glanced around the wood, now that he knew the teen was injured that changed his original plan a bit.

Sam startled when Pitch let out a low whistle, the teen watched a Nightmare rise from the shadows, spiraling into being flawlessly.

"Easy girl." Pitch quickly stroked the mare's muzzle when it turned blazing orbs onto Sam, the spirit knowing that the creature's natural instinct to extract fear still governed them "I need you to go find Jack and bring him to me." Pitch made sure his tone was full of command as he fixed the equestrian's eyes with his own. Pitch glowered when the creature whinnied and tossed its head "Do not argue with me! I do not care that it is day, stick to the shadows of the trees and you'll fine."

Sam watched in awe as the creature galloped into the trees, the purple and black sand gleaming like gems in the sun.

"All right now that's taken care of…"

Sam yelped when he was suddenly picked up and held in Pitch's arms, he glanced up at the spirit as Pitch carried him towards a patch of dwindling shadows, "Aren't we going after Jack too?"

Pitch shook his head as he stepped into the inky blackness, "Not necessary Sam. Darkness should have found the boy by now…"

Sam shuddered slightly as Pitch began to sink into the darkness, "I hope he found Jack before Famine did…"

* * *

(Elsewhere in the forest)

Footsteps, followed by scraping brought animals gazes away from their tasks to the forest floor where an ancient spirit that had not walked the earth for over a millennia strode with purpose. The occupants of the wood were confused as to why the ancient Rider was dragging a winter spirit across the ground by his thin ankle…not caring that the boy's pale skin was being cut by forest floor debris with his forward motion. It seemed cruel but then none of them had the courage to confront the spirit so they simply watched and listened to the one sided conversation…

 _"_ _Can't believe I came out here on an entirely different task and wind up with not only Sam…"_ Famine glanced back at the unconscious teen he was pulling behind him, _"but I also get you too?"_ Famine gloated to no one _"This must be my lucky day."_

Silence met his words

The rider chuckled as he continued, _"Just you wait child, Vengeance has the most deliciously evil job for you."_ Famine sneered, _"He had wanted to use Darkness but I convinced him that it would be better to use you."_ Cruel delight came to the Rider's face, _"Since it will shatter what is left of your broken soul."_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh do tell me more."_**

Famine cursed when cold slithered up his arm, instinctively he let go of his captive and spun around. _"What the hell!"_ he stared at the teen now glowing with a teal light.

 ** _"_** ** _Gods, do you know how annoying your voice is Famine?"_**

Yellow flames danced in anger as the winter spirit, that had moments ago been out cold, got to his feet. _"Why can't you just accept defeat Jack?"_

A jagged grin curled the boy's lips, **_"Who says I'm Jack?"_**

Famine cocked his head now noticing the teen sounded…different. He knew that voice…but from where?

 ** _"_** ** _Oh having trouble placing me Famine?"_** the grin grew larger, until it seemed that the boy's face would split. **_"Perhaps this might help 'jog' your memory."_**

A sickening sound of flesh being torn filled the air as two large wings burst from the winter spirit's back.

 _"_ _Rancor…"_ Famine spat the name with venom, he'd know those ice covered wings from anywhere.

Rancor sneered, trying to hide the pain he was feeling from having his wings expand **_"Awww you do remember me."_**

 _"_ _What are you doing inside a Child of Raze!"_ Famine clenched his fist when a spiked tail snaked around the boy's middle, _"What gives you the right to bond with one of the King's bloodline!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hmmmm."_** Rancor made a show of rubbing his chin as in deep thought **_"I 'would' say my good looks and awesome power…but to be honest when I attempted to take control of the kid I had no idea who he was…just that he was my ticket out of that hell hole Stitcher condemned me to."_**

Famine crossed his arms, _"You deserved your fate worthless scum. You disobeyed our master's direct orders."_

The teen tensed, his now teal colored eyes turning into slits

 _"_ _Was your disobedience worth being deemed unfit for the Vault. Was it worth you becoming nothing more than Winter's pet?"_ Famine grinned at the look of hatred in the boy's eyes

 ** _"_** ** _I was Winter's prisoner!"_** Rancor's voice resounded with an animalistic snarl, **_"Not his pet!"_**

Famine smirked, _"That's not what your collar said."_

 ** _"_** ** _You're dead!"_** Rancor screamed as spikes of ice jutted suddenly from his spine, giving the teen's back the look of sporting a sail. The demon didn't bother with another word as he launched across the ground with such speed that to the naked eye he was nothing but a streak of white. A primal scream left the teen's throat seconds before he went in for the attack.

Famine startled when the demon appeared in front of him, he had no time to defend as Rancor reared back his fist and brought it forward like a battering ram.

Rancor threw his body weight behind his swing as he targeted the surprised Rider. The demon smirked when pain rippled up his arm signaling that his fist had connected with the spirit's jaw.

Famine staggered back slightly, the impact having caused him to lose his balance.

Rancor didn't give the spirit a chance to regain himself, with all his strength Rancor brought his ice covered wings forward in a clapping motion.

A loud sound, not unlike thunder, resounded in the air as the demon's wings made contact.

 _"_ _Forgot he could do that."_ Famine mused as thousands of pieces of glistening ice propelled towards him. The Rider simply brought his arm up, shielding his face against the onslaught of razor shards now bombarding him, _"Rancor…do you really think that this weak attack is enough…"_

Instead of answering the demon crossed the distance and leapt up and grasped the rider's head with both clawed hands.

It was a fluid motion, one second he had Famine's head the next he was bringing a knee into Famine's face.

A loud crack, followed by a loud curse from the rider filled the air.

 ** _"_** ** _Aww what's wrong?"_** Rancor taunted as he danced back before Famine could retaliate, **_"Is a lowly 'pet' too much for a great Rider handle?"_**

Flames blazed with hatred, how dare this upstart strike him, yet alone goad him? Famine straightened to confront the teen, to his surprise the young demon was already rearing back his fist for another assault.

The forest sang with the sound of fists connecting with the rider's body with a speed not unlike lighting.

Famine's ears filled with the sound of his bones breaking and cracking as Rancor danced around, bombarding him with punches and kicks in a ballet of rage and hate.

Rancor leapt back suddenly his breathing heavy from the adrenaline now coursing through his veins, his teal eyes gleaming with delight at the cracks and fractures that now covered Famine's blood stained bones.

Famine cursed the rogue demon to the deepest cells of the Vaults as steam rose from the cracks in his body, perhaps he would have to actually put forth an effort after all.

Rancor stiffened when the cracks began to seal themselves. The teen stepped back at the loud crack that sounded as Famine reached and reset his jaw, the spirit's expression one of simple annoyance.

 _"_ _Not bad Rancor, you have gotten stronger since I last saw you."_ Famine sneered at the boy's reaction to the fact that the damage his attack had caused had simply vanished, _"Now, let me show you why Than made me his General."_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh shit…this isn't good."_** Rancor cursed when the rider slowly pulled his sword from its sheath.

 _"_ _I wonder…If I kill you while you have control Rancor."_ Famine spoke as he ran his finger down the sword's blade, _"Would it only kill you…or would it kill both you and Jack?"_

Rancor braced himself when the rider took his stance

 _"_ _Let's find out shall we?"_ Famine's flames blazed as the ancient spirit launched forward

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I look forward to your reviews as much as you do the chapter. Till next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! You are all awesome. I am really excited for what is coming up ]:) Now onto the chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess)

All over town people were bustling about their mornings. Parents heading off to work while children begrudgingly got onto the yellow boxes that would take them once again to school. In fact, the morning was moving along normally for all of Burgess…and at the Bennett home things were typical as well… if you count trying to convince an extremely shy spirit to come out from his hiding place underneath the guest bed as normal. Then yes the Nightmare King was also having a perfectly normal morning too…

"Sam, come out from under there."

"No."

Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose, "It has to be done Sam or your ankle will not heal properly."

"But it'll hurt! It always hurts!" Sam's voice resounded with dread

Pitch inhaled slightly at the fear radiating from under the frame, he knew the teen was terrified but hell he needed to fix the damage done before the bone completely healed crooked.

"Is something wrong Pritchard?"

Golden eyes glanced at the doorway, "Mother you should be resting."

Rashana waved her hand in dismissal, "I had to get Jamie off to school and Sophie to her friend's house for their play date." she motioned to the bed, "Now care to explain why Sam is sobbing underneath the guest bed?"

"It's a long story…" Pitch shook his head

Rashana smiled, "I have nowhere to be."

"Well I guess it started when Sam overheard Darkness and I talking…"

Rashana crossed her arms as Pitch preceded to recount for her everything that had happened in the past few hours.

"…and the bastard broke Sam's ankle. So I had to send a Nightmare to help Darkness find Jack so I could get Sam home to cast it." The spirit sighed, "Unfortunately when I got here I discovered that it had already started healing..."

Understanding dawned on Rashana, "You'll have to re-break it in order to cast it properly?"

Pitch nodded, "Correct, which of course caused the boy to freak out when I told him." A spark of humorless mirth came to the spirit's face, "You'd be surprised how fast the child moves even with a broken ankle."

Rashana shook her head, "Well you need to get him out from under there."

"I know mother." Pitch sighed, "But he's scared enough as it is without me forcing him to come out."

"I know he's scared Pritchard, but you can't wait too long to fix the injury. Spirit's heal rapidly and the longer you wait the worse it will be to fix." Rashana exhaled, "Head down to the living room when you get him out from under there and I'll help you."

Pitch waited for her to leave, then he turned again the task at hand

"Sam you heard my mother I need you to come on out before that ankle gets any worse."

"But…resetting always hurts so bad." Sam's voice quivered

A frown came to Pitch's face, just how many times had this happened to the teen for him to be reacting this way? He knew that Bones had mistreated the boy but perhaps there was more than just what Sam had let on.

"And he'd always laugh when I cried…"

Pitch eyes narrowed at that, "Bones?"

"Yeah…Bones." the teen's voice whispered the name as if it pained him

"Sam I need to you take deep breaths." Pitch spoke quickly when the boy's breathing began to come out in choppy bursts. "He can't hurt you anymore." The spirit spoke gently he could hear the boy breathing heavily in response to the memories that were surely resurfacing. Pitch knew Sam was heading towards a panic attack, he needed to calm the boy before that happened…so without giving the teen a chance to prepare the spirit turned the bed over on its side.

A yelp of surprise escaped Sam when his hiding place was removed, instead of trying to run the teen did the only thing he could think of.

"Sam it's ok." Pitch's heart clenched when Sam curled into a ball, shuddering like a leaf

Crimson eyes remained clenched tight the teen simply pulling himself in tighter

"Don't you trust me?"

Sam slowly lifted his eyes to look at Pitch, "I…do…it's just that…"

Pitch gently lifted Sam into his arms, careful to avoid bumping the boy's hurt ankle "Do you really think that I would do anything to hurt you?"

"No…" Sam let out a breath as he shuddered "But even you can't fix my ankle without it hurting."

"Sam, you'd be asleep…"

Sam cocked his head in confusion, "You…wouldn't do it while I was awake?"

"Hell no!" Pitch stopped walking, shocked that the boy would think such a thing "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Bones always re-set with me awake." Sam scrunched in the spirit's arms as he was carried into the hall and to the stairs

"What!"

Sam whimpered not sure if Pitch was mad at him or not, "Anytime I got hurt enough to need anything more than just natural healing Bones just restrained me and did it with me awake."

Pitch felt rage building in him at the sheer torture that monster put the poor teen through, "Well I assure you Sam that's not what I was planning."

Sam exhaled, the panic within him starting to subside, he glanced at Rashana who was in the living room they had just entered, a small leather pouch in her hand, "What's that?"

"Dream Sand." Rashana smiled as Pitch stepped to the couch, "I always keep a pouch around the house in case Chand gets into one his normal scuffles with Abyss and needs to calm down." She chuckled at the memory of such an event.

Sam glanced at Pitch as Rashana reached into the pouch, her hand filling with the golden grains "Pitch promise I won't feel it?"

Pitch offered the teen a smile, "I promise Sam." He placed a hand on the boy's head, "Now you don't worry anymore Sam. Just sleep and I promise I'll get you fixed right up."

"Will you wake me when Jack gets here?" Sam's voice held a pleading note, "I want to apologize for running away from him."

"Oh I'm sure there is no need Sam." Rashana smiled as she gently let the sand drift from her palm to the boy's face, "Jack will understand."

Crimson eyes blinked slightly when the sand hit them, then they closed the spirit instantly under the calming sands power.

Rashana took the boy's ankle in her hands, "All right let's see the damage…"

Pitch watched in fascination as a bright golden light encompassed his mother's hands, the glow washing over Sam's foot as well.

Sapphire eyes gleamed, "Ok dear, the break is here." She pointed just above the boy's heel, "It has begun to heal however if you turn the bone a bit left it should realign perfectly."

"How did you…"

Rashana clicked her tongue, "That's not important dear, what's important is that you take care of this before Sam wakes up."

Pitch let out a sigh, he knew when someone was avoiding a question. However, he respected his mother so he'd just wait till another time "All right, here we go." Pitch gently took the boy's swollen ankle in his hands, ash grey fingers blending slightly with the bruised skin, "One, two,…" a crack resounded in the air with the twist of his hands.

Both held their breath, watching the teen's face for any indication he had felt any pain. To their relief the boy's face remained serene, Sam still within the grips of pleasant sleep.

Pitch exhaled as he gently prodded the ankle, satisfied that he had remedied to unaligned bone, "All right mother hand me the bandage."

"Do you think Jackson is ok?" Rashana spoke as she handed her son the roll, she watched him gently wrap it around the boy's ankle.

"I'm pretty sure Darkness has found him…" Pitch spoke absently, concentrating on making sure he wrapped the limb tight, but not too so that it would restrict blood flow.

Rashana pursed her lips, "Then why have they not come home?"

Pitch shrugged as he grabbed a blanket from over the couch, "Darkness is probably staying out just to piss me off." He glanced at Rashana when she sighed, obviously not as sure as he was, "Mother Jack is fine. I don't sense any fear from him like I was earlier so I'm sure he's not in any danger."

* * *

(Unknown)

If only Pitch had known that the reason he wasn't sensing Jack's fear was due to the fact the teen was no longer technically within the Spirit Realm (or Mortal for that matter) anymore…he would have left Burgess and immediately sought after the teen.

After giving up control to Rancor Jack's consciousness had receded to the depths of his own soul where it would remain until the winter spirit managed to regain control from the demon that had taken over…however for the poor winter spirit that was easier said than done considering Rancor was an ancient soul that knew exactly what was needed to keep him tethered down…

Jack groaned slightly, finally waking from the blasted light that had seared his mind and knocked him out just moments ago. The teen scrunched his eyebrows as he moved his stiff body which was propped up in a sitting position, confusion filled him when he registered the sensation of cold rough stone against his back.

Blue eyes blinked, why was he sitting down? Hadn't he just been talking with Ragnarock and Ran…

"Oh shit!" Jack cursed when the events of earlier came rushing back to him like a tidal wave. The winter spirit cursed again when he tried to get to his feet only to find tight shackles had been clamped around both of his wrists, "This is just great." Jack exhaled sharply at the sight of thick chains that had been attached to each of the shackles and embedded into the wall, giving him just enough leeway to move his hands to his face yet not enough to rise to his feet.

Jack's attention was brought from the chains by low crackling, the teen glanced up noticing for the first time the large black iron torches lined the room wall to wall. These welcomed glows offered amply light for the teen to see so instead of panicking, Jack took a moment to scan the room he was in.

It was small, barely six feet by four, with nothing in it except for him and the chains that held him. Jack glanced up scanning for a window to help him perhaps find out if it were day or night, to his dismay there were no windows…only solid walls.

A sudden tightness settled inside the teen, he had never liked enclosed places. Jack searched the cell for a door, only to find none. Blue eyes scrutinized every inch of wall for any sign that would indicate a hidden way in or out.

"Gods…no." the teen's heart began to race. Pounding against his ribs in response to the rising terror building in him.

Jack had been in places similar to this before…isolation was slavers favorite way to break their charges. But even those cells that he had been thrown into for years on end had doors that eventually someone would come through and take him from his silent hell.

So the absence of such a simple thing as a door quickly gave rise to panic within the winter spirit since it meant that whoever had placed him there meant to never return for him.

"Hey! Anybody!" Jack's voice echoed in the small cell, the teen strained against the chains, ignoring the fact that the metal cut into his skin as he desperately tried to get to his feet. "Please! Someone answer me!" his voice rose to a scream, Jack frantic to reach out to anyone that might hear him

Only silence responded to the distraught teen's plea

A low sob filled the air, Jack hanging his head in defeat. The teen drew his knees up to his chest, ignoring the sound of clanking chains as he wrapped his arms around them.

Three hundred years…three hundred years of isolation from others, three hundred years of constantly trying to get the attention of those around him. Jack had relished every ounce of interaction he could get, even when the attention wasn't always good the boy had rather the beatings than feeling nothing at all.

Now again he was alone, immersed in soul crushing silence.

"Pitch…I need you." Jack's voice was muffled as he buried his head in his knees. In his heart the teen knew that his brother wouldn't be coming this time…this time like before he had no one.

Tiny drops of ice clattered to the stone floor, shattering instantly upon the hard surface as the winter spirit let loose tears that reflected the cold emptiness that had started to spread within his heart.

* * *

(Within the forest of Burgess)

Rancor's body reverberated as the demon slammed back first into the large oak tree. Tiny tracks of frost twined up the trunk as he simply laid panting against the bark. **_"Sorry kid but you have to stay in there for a bit."_** The demon inhaled sharply when piercing agony hit his heart, **_"It's for your own good…"_** the demon was brought from his thought by a laugh

 _"_ _My my Rancor you were such big talk earlier. What happened?"_

Teal eyes filled with hatred, **_"Bastard…"_** he glowered at Famine who had simply planted his sword into the ground and was leaning on the hilt, as if unconcerned by the fight that was currently taking place.

Famine chuckled at the curse, _"That's the title you should address the one that got you demoted Rancor."_

The spikes on the demon's back lifted slightly, a hiss escaping from the demon's throat **_"That child had done nothing wrong! I was not going to kill him simply because Morana commanded me to!"_**

 _"_ _And look where that shred of humanity got you Rancor."_ A squelch sounded as the Rider lifted his sword from the ground. _"Stripped of your power, reduced to a shell of your former glory."_

Rancor hurried to rise to his feet, ignoring the ripple of pain from the numerous bruises that had accumulated from where the Rider had been toying with him.

 _"_ _I however followed every order, every command and was blessed by Than."_ Famine lifted the blade, pointing its gleaming point at the demon's throat, _"And now I am the most powerful of his Generals!"_

Rancor had just seconds to form a thin bade of ice before the Rider was on him.

The forest rang with the clash of their blades

Rancor grunted, he had stalled the man's strike, however he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost the fight. Even now he could feel his muscles screaming in agony with the strain of keeping Famine's sword from reaching him.

A wretched, stained grin split the Rider's lips, _"Rancor just give up and accept your end."_ The spirit's grin widened when the thin ice blade quivered under the strength of his own " _You were dead the moment you took that boy into the Mortal Realm."_ Famine's voice seemed to croon within Rancor's mind.

Rancor stumbled when Famine stepped back slightly, his eyes widened when Famine stepped back and brought the large blade arcing at him again. A curse left him when he barely dodged the swing.

 _"_ _I can't win."_ Rancor's mind was racing with fear as he swung his sword up and pushed aside the Rider's blade. _"Jack is dead; I am dead…should have ran when I had the chance…"_

Famine grinned, he could see the hopelessness beginning to show in the demon's teal eyes. Now to really drive home the point that his endeavor was a fruitless one…Famine bunched his muscles, bringing his blade back up and across.

A spray of crimson, followed by an agonizing scream reverberated in the air

 _"_ _I believe that's game Rancor."_ Famine sneered at the demon now on his knees, trembling fingers clutching his abdomen that was gushing crimson.

 ** _"_** ** _No, no, no!"_** Rancor's voice cracked with pain, **_"I can't die here…"_** the demon's hands desperately fumbled to hold the gaping wound tighter, trying in vain to keep his life blood within.

Famine sneered at his fallen foe, _"Sorry Rancor, but you will."_

Teal eyes lifted, fear filling them

 _"_ _Say hello to Abyss for me."_ Famine jeered as he brought his sword overhead with all his might

Rancor shut his eyes, not wanting to see his own end.

"Jack!"

Teal eyes shot open, he knew that voice! Rancor watched in fascination as a blur of grey rushed headlong into Famine, sending both Rider and attacker sprawling across the forest floor.

 ** _"_** ** _Darkness!"_** the demon had never been happier to see another soul than he was at that moment.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! It means so much to me when I receive them. I love hearing from you. Sorry for the late update. I had it poised and ready to post when my cat Sam jumped up onto the computer and somehow managed to erase the whole thing 0-0. I nearly cried. So it took a bit but I have rewritten it, so without further ado here is the chapter enjoy :)

* * *

(Forest outside Burgess)

Birds sang to the air as they flitted here and there, making last minute preparations for their flight to warmer weather. Chittering squirrels ran back and forth between the large oak trees within the forest, grabbing food to bury for the long winter ahead. These creatures were happily going about their morning ignoring the spirits that were locked in an intense stare off.

After recovering from being barreled over both Famine and Darkness had taken a fighting stance across from each other, neither having taken eyes off the other. Both had not spoken, simply watching and waiting for the other to make the first move.

Famine decided to break the silence

 _"_ _So the bastard son decides to show up after all."_

Darkness rolled his eyes as the Rider's voice slid through his mind, "Name calling Famine? Are you really that weak?"

Famine's fingers twitched, _"Darkness…you 'really' do not want to go that route."_ A sneer came to the spirit's face, _"Jack did and you saw how that turned out for him."_

 _"_ _Speaking of Jack…I need to check on him."_ Darkness didn't chance looking at the teen for fear of missing Famine's attack. _"The boy's been awfully quiet since I got here…not to mention I can't sense his aura for some reason."_

 _"_ _Come on Darkness let's get this show on the road, as the young ones say these days."_

"If you insist." Darkness smirked as he formed a sword of shadows, an idea coming to him _"All right, it's now or never."_ The spirit dug his foot into the ground, then with all his strength the shade launched himself toward Famine.

Darkness smirked when the Rider brought his own blade up to block, he had hoped Famine would fall for it. At the last second the spirit dropped his body under Famine's sword bringing his left palm to the Rider's chest.

Famine filled with surprise and a tinge of fear when a pulse of dark energy flowed from the spirit's hand.

"Send my regards to my brother." Darkness pushed his power outwards, watching with pleasure as the Rider literally exploded into a cloud of bones.

Darkness watched the blood stained bones fall like rain to the cold ground for a moment, then he turned to the teen that had not risen from his knees, "All right Frost lets…what the hell!" the shade cursed, noticing for the first time the change that had taken over the winter spirit.

 ** _"_** ** _Surprise."_** A look of amusement was etched onto the boy's face

Silver eyes narrowed, in seconds he had crossed the distance between them "What have you done to Frost!" Darkness snatched the teen up by his shirt, "Answer me!"

A hiss of pain escaped the boy, **_"Watch it moron! I'm currently bleeding out…if you haven't noticed."_**

Darkness's gaze went to the gushing crimson flowing from the teen's stomach, he quickly released his grip watching in concern as the teen fell to the ground.

 ** _"_** ** _Now to answer your question."_** An exhale of pain escaped the teen as he slumped over, hand covering his wound **_"I am Rancor, a demon from the Vault."_** He held up his free hand when Darkness started to speak, **_"I wound up inside this brat about two hundred years ago when the boy was being held inside of Winter's dungeon."_**

"Well get out." Darkness growled, his hand twitching around the hilt of the sword he had formed, "Before I cut you out."

A wide grin parted the boy's mouth, revealing jagged fangs **_"Not happening. If I leave, then I die."_**

"Then give Frost back control." Darkness grit his teeth, "I know how this works. For you to have this kind of influence over his body then you have to have sealed him away."

Rancor nodded, **_"You are correct. Currently the brat's sealed deep within his own mind."_** He hissed when Darkness grabbed his hair, yanking him forward

"Being sealed means that Frost can't sense anything! Other than the horrible sensation of loneliness." Darkness ignored the demon's cry as he flipped him over onto his back by the hair of his head, "Frost doesn't deserve to be tormented like that! Let him free this instant!"

Rancor stiffened when the shade held the point of his sword to his neck

"Now do it before Famine recovers." The shade's eyes went to the Rider who was currently nothing more than a pile of quivering bones

 ** _"_** ** _Can't."_** the demon winced when the blade was pushed into his skin, **_"Look, the only reason I sealed the brat away was to keep him from feeling pain."_** He exhaled when Darkness slowly lifted the blade, **_"You know as I that any soul bounded with another feels everything…unless that soul is sealed. In order for me to escape Famine I knew I'd have to grow my wings, which is like ripping open your back and pouring peroxide into it."_** Rancor grit his teeth as he got to his feet

Darkness exhaled, he knew what the demon said was true…the only reason he hadn't sealed Pitch away was that he had wanted the Nightmare King to suffer.

"Fine."

Rancor glanced at the shade

"We'll figure this out back at the house." Darkness grabbed the teen by the arm, "Now let's go before…"

 _"_ _Before Famine recovers?"_

Both stiffened as the Rider's voice slid into their minds like a snake

" _That was a dirty trick Darkness."_ The Rider's body creaked and cracked, the bones still fusing back into place, _"And after I was going easy on you…"_

Darkness couldn't help the sense of fear that gripped his soul at that statement

 _"_ _But now, the time for holding back is past."_

A human scream filled the air as Famine pulled the large sword apart

 _"_ _Oh shit."_ Darkness thought as the Rider spun the two blades like pendulums, the shade could feel immense power flowing from both. "Rancor, it looks like it's you and me…" the spirit stopped, noticing the empty spot where the teen had once been, "Ok…just me then." The spirit braced himself as the Rider rushed forward.

* * *

(At the Bennett home)

While the forest rang with the sounds of battle the town echoed with the normal sounds of the urban day. Rumbles from ambling cars taking adults to their jobs reached over a large wooden fence (scattering some of the birds into the air) Bits of conversations made by the few people brave enough to walk the frigid November day flowed over the planks as passerby's made their way down the sidewalk to their businesses within the main part of town just a few blocks from the house they were passing.

All of these resonances drifted into the small home, their melody finding their way into the ears of the sleeping teen that lay stretched out on living room couch.

Sam's face scrunched, the boy rising from his golden dream, crimson eyes blinked the last remaining grains of gold from them.

 _"_ _Little Night Stalker awake!"_

The teen's eyes went to his chest, where a small ferret was staring at him with concerned brown eyes "Cazador?"

 _"_ _Yes Cazador."_ The ferret nodded vigorously, _"Man in Black asked Cazador to keep eye on."_ The creature's chest swelled with pride, " _Trusted Cazador to keep Night Stalker safe."_

Sam glanced around the empty room in confusion, "Pitch left me?"

 _"_ _Man in Black no leave."_ Cazador quickly rubbed his chin against the boy's cheek, the spirit could hear the fear in the teen's quivering voice. _"Man in Black simply go make morning kill."_

"Pitch is making breakfast?" Sam shuddered, remembering that Jamie had told him that Cazador referred to meals as 'kills'

A thud echoed when the ferret bounced to the floor, _"Yes, Man in Black make it for Night Stalker to regain energy."_

Sam watched in fascination as the small ferret began to glow with a golden light, he stared as the creature's body seemed to enlarge and contort. Within seconds a young man stood where the small white creature had been.

Sam shrank slightly when he caught sight of the various bits of bone and feathers that were weaved into the boy's coal black hair; he had never seen Cazador other than when the spirit had been in animal form…

Cazador frowned at the boy's reaction, "You no like people…"

Sam whimpered slightly, "Not…not really."

The boy flopped to the carpet, "People hurt Night Stalker…Cazador right?" he glanced at the boy questionably

"Yeah…" Sam inhaled sharply, past beatings and pain rising in his memory. He jumped when a hand came to his shoulder, Sam glanced into concerned brown eyes

"Cazador sorry." The boy offered a smile, "But Night's Suns family no hurt Night Stalker. Only treat like pack mate."

Sam smiled a bit, "I know that…"

"That means Cazador no hurt Night Stalker too. Cazador is protector of Night's Suns pack all after."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle when the boy puffed out his chest, obviously proud of his title.

"Night Stalker need Cazador get anything?" the boy seemed to nearly bounce with excitement at the thought of being helpful

"Ummm, I'm ok." Sam sweat dropped when the boy seemed to visibly deflate, "I mean…I guess I'm a bit cold."

Cazador was on his feet instantly, "Know where square of cloth is. Cazador be back right."

Sam watched the boy race up the stairs, "Square of cloth?"

"He means a blanket."

The teen turned to the archway where Pitch was entering with a tray, "Has Jack gotten back yet?"

The Nightmare King shook his head as he made his way over to the couch, "Not yet…" he continued when a pulse of fear rippled from the boy, "But I am sure that he'll be here soon."

Sam cocked his head when the spirit grinned

"Until then you need to rest and recover so I made you breakfast." Pitch practically beamed with pride as he helped Sam sit up against the arm of the couch, he laid the tray across the boy's lap.

"Oh…thank…you." Sam winced at the sight of blackened toast and eggs (well at least he thought they were supposed to be eggs) He glanced at Pitch who had moved to his ankle, "How long do you think it'll take for my ankle to heal?"

"Oh you should be on your feet within a day or two." Pitch gently repositioned the casted limb back up onto the pillow

"That's good." Sam picked at the eggs with the fork, his eyes widened when the utensil broke. "Ummm, Pitch I'm not really hungry."

"Nonsense Sam." Pitch waved a hand in dismissal, "You need to regain your energy if you are going to heal."

Luckily for Sam he was saved from his predicament by Cazador barreling down the stairs

"Cazador have Square of cloth!"

Pitch shook his head as the boy raced over them, beaming as he held a large blanket out "Thank you Cazador."

Cazador smiled as he tossed the blanket over Sam, "That better?"

Sam nodded, "Thanks Cazador."

"Yes, thank you." Pitch rolled his eyes at the fact the entire tray had been knocked to floor

Cazador started to speak, he stopped however sniffing the air suddenly

"What now Cazador?" Pitch raised an eyebrow at the spirit

"Cazador smell smoke." The spirit pointed to the kitchen

"My bagels!"

Sam face palmed as the Nightmare King rushed into the kitchen in a futile attempt to save the unfortunate victims of his latest cooking fiasco "I 'really' hope Jack comes back soon…"

* * *

(Unknown)

If Sam only knew how much his friend wanted to be home, in fact the winter spirit would have given anything to be anywhere than the silent prison that he had been confined to.

"Please! Please let me out of here!"

The wailing plea was interrupted by harsh coughing, the spirit uttering it having screamed his throat raw

Once his coughing fit was over Jack laid his head back against the cold stone, "Please…" the teen ignored the tracks of ice that stained his cheeks from the tears that had fallen as he pulled his knees again to his chest.

 **"** **Svein…"**

Blue eyes blinked in confusion at the low voice that seemed to reverberate through him "Oh gods yes!" Jack instantly sat up, the chains around his wrists clanking with the motion, "Hey I'm here!"

 **"** **Svein! Oh thank Moon you are ok!"**

"Ragnaroc! Boy am I glad to hear your voice!" the teen felt as if his heart were going to leap out of his chest with joy.

 **"** **I am sorry for not being able to reach you till now. Rancor is quite powerful, more so now that you gave him control."**

Jack rolled his eyes, "I had no choice at the time… but now you can get me out of here and I can take back control."

 **"** **No."**

"What…" Jack blinked owlishly, "What do you mean no!"

The spirit's voice seemed to sigh, **"I am sorry…but no."**

"You have to get me out!" Jack screamed, the volume setting several small stones clattering to the cell floor.

 **"** **Svein…I cannot."**

Jack strained against the manacles holding him to the wall ignoring the blood now running down his arms from where the metal was cutting into his skin, "Why the hell not!"

 **"** **You are safer there."** The spirit winced when the ice spirit cursed again, **"Please Svein you must trust me. Rancor is escaping as we speak from Famine."**

"Wait…how'd he mange that?" Jack pursed his lips, he knew that the Rider wasn't one to simply let someone get away.

 **"** **Rancor told me that Darkness chose to the stay behind and keep Famine distracted so that you could escape."**

"Famine will kill him!" Jack glowered when he felt the teen's consciousness begin to leave, "Come back here Rags this instant! We have to go back and help Darkness!"

Silence answered him

"This is wrong! I am the one that should be protecting others!"

The cell reverberated with the winter spirit's wail, instantly the walls began to frost over with blue green ice.

Jack however didn't notice, the teen too busy trying to break free of the chains holding him

"I am a Guardian now! I have the power in me to protect those I love and I sure as hell will not sit by while one of them is slaughtered because of me!"

The winter spirit's body arched as power began to build within it, screams tore from him as what felt like fire rushed through his veins. Just when Jack thought he was going to burn from the inside out the cell seemed to explode with a bright light, and just as before the poor winter spirit instantly fell victim to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

(With Darkness)

Sparks erupted in the air with the clashing of blades, the ground trembled with what almost seemed to be a choreographed dance of the two spirits now trying to end the other.

A loud ringing echoed in the air as Darkness parried Famine's sword, the shade managing to turn the Rider's sword aside.

 _"_ _Gods I need a break."_ Darkness mused as Famine twisted again, his blade singing as it curved towards him. The two of them had been fighting like this for what seemed like an eternity now and the shade's body was screaming for him to stop.

The Rider however didn't seem to be relenting any time soon to allow such a reprieve since the spirit began slicing his sword methodically.

Darkness ducked and parried each swing, the shade dancing backwards to avoid being cut to ribbons. Silver eyes darted to the side, without missing a beat Darkness dodged around the large trunk of an oak.

A loud thunk, followed by Famine's curse filled the air

"Awww you get stuck Famine?" Darkness taunted as he watched the spirit struggle to wrench his blade free of the bark it had been buried into

 _"_ _Your words are only infuriating me Darkness."_ Famine snarled as he yanked his sword from the wood sending bits of bark into the air, _"And that is something you need to not do…since I am 'trying' to 'not' kill you. I was sent here to get you."_

Darkness raised an eyebrow as the two of them re-set in their fighting stance, "Get me? Why?"

Famine lifted his sword, resting it on his shoulder _"Don't tell me you have forgotten Darkness."_ The Rider sighed when the spirit looked at him blankly, _"Dear gods you have the worst memory don't you."_

"Probably due to all the mind wipes my 'dear' mother performed on me." Darkness shrugged, "Though I do remember important things…like how much of an ass Vengeance is."

 _"_ _So you do not remember his gracious offer to help find your siblings?"_

Silver eyes blinked slowly, "Oh yeah…I recall something like that…" Darkness shook his head, "Answers no though." He smirked when Famine gripped the hilt of his sword, "You can tell him I already found someone to help me."

Famine growled in his throat, _"In that case you are of no value to him!"_

Darkness had seconds to bring his sword up, his arms bunched downwards with the strain of keeping Famine's blade from cutting him in two.

The shade staggered backwards, his breathing heavy. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, before he had time to wipe them off the poor spirit had to jump sideways, barely avoiding the gleaming blades that flew towards him like propellers.

 _"_ _Nice Darkness, most can't dodge my swords for this long."_

Darkness growled as he watched the Rider catch the spinning blades that had returned to him, "You should be in the circus."

Famine clicked his tongue, _"Have you noticed how much a doomed man seems to talk…almost as if they know that within moments their voice will forever be silenced."_

Silver eyes glowered as Darkness got to his feet, his own sword of shadows flickering in his hand. He stiffened when the Rider grinned, it sent shivers down his spine.

 _"_ _You know it has been fun Darkness..."_

Darkness had no time to dodge the spirit's forward charge

Blood sprayed onto crisp leaves as an arcing blade found its way into the shade's shoulder

Famine relished the scream of agony that tore from Darkness as he yanked the blade free _"But play time is over."_

Darkness fell to his knees, the shade suddenly unable to stand "What…did… you do?" the poor spirit's voice came out in broken gasps, Darkness struggling to breath

 _"_ _Oh didn't they warn you?"_ Famine chuckled as Darkness fell sideways, his body heaving _"Whomever my swords touch loses all of their energy. Leaving them completely drained…"_

Silver eyes filled with fear when the Rider sneered at him

 _"_ _And utterly helpless."_

Darkness stiffened when Famine pointed the sword with all the creepy mouths at him, a repulsive feeling settled in his stomach when the mouths began drooling as if in anticipation of the blood it was about to indulge in.

 _"_ _Any last words Darkness?"_ Famine sneered at the doomed spirit before him

"Antarctica!"

Famine turned at the voice, instinctually catching the object that had been lobbed at him _"Jack?"_ he stared at the winter spirit emerging from the tree line. The Rider was even more confused by the smirk on the boy's face as if he had just won… _"No…"_ Famine opened his palm, staring in horror at the pulsing Far stone he now held. He glanced at the grinning teen, _"Well played child, well played."_

Darkness had to shield his eyes against the bright light that enveloped the Rider, he stared in confusion when the light disappeared revealing an empty spot where Famine had once been "What the hell Rancor!"

"Nope, not Rancor." A laugh left the winter spirit as he bounded over to him, "That genius move was all Jack Frost."

Silver eyes rolled as the boy helped him sit up, "Brat I have a good mind to throttle you. Why didn't you tell anyone you had a damn demon bounded to you?"

Jack shrugged, "It never came up."

"It…never…came…" Darkness face palmed, "Just never mind Frost." He grunted as shadows swirled around the still bleeding wound in his shoulder, "Let's just get you home before Pitch has a conniption fit."

Blue eyes rolled, "What makes you think…"

A rumbling sound interrupted him, both spirit's had no time to react as a large geyser of obsidian sand burst from the ground.

Darkness blinked as the sand engulfed the winter spirit, then disappeared into the ground as if it had ever appeared. "Well that's just great. Frost gets a nice ride home while I have to walk…since Famine took all my power and I can't do more than use the shadows as a flimsy band aid." The shade sighed as he set off towards Burgess, "Pitch owes me big time for this…"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Hopefully my cat will leave the next one alone and won't delete it…till next time :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my friends! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I loved hearing from you guys and seeing how you liked the chapter. I am really excited about what's coming up ]:) Enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess Elementary)

Most teachers within the small town school loved their jobs. Teaching children about the world and arming them with knowledge so that they could achieve their goals in life. These instructors understood that it was up to them to shape their young charges into the person that they were to be. And they wanted to do that in the most efficient and fun way possible. However as with any profession there were those that had become burned out and no longer felt the passion that they once held. They so hated their job that it became their mission to make their charges lives as miserable as they perceived theirs to be. And unfortunately for Jamie Bennett he happened to be in one of those teacher's classes.

"…and I 'told' you to have it done before returning."

Jamie glanced at his desk, trying to avoid the scornful look his teacher was sending him

A derisive snort left the teacher, "It was only ten chapters."

Jamie glanced up, "I finished all but one chapter Mr. Frantz." He started to pull out the papers from his desk he stopped when the teacher clicked his tongue

"You know my rules Jamie; I only accept 'completed' assignments." The teacher scoffed "It's not like you had all week to get it done."

"Please sir, I didn't get to the last one because my dad got to come for the week…and I barely get to see him." Jamie burned red with the embarrassment he was feeling, even without looking he could tell his classmates were watching the whole scene with a mixture pity and mirth.

"That's no excuse."

"Please if you let me I'll turn the whole assignment in tomorrow." The boy begged, knowing that his mother would kill him for making zeros on such a simple thing as homework.

"The other teachers may coddle you Jamie but I won't." the male smirked when the boy seemed to deflate, "You didn't do the work so you will receive the consequence."

Jamie pursed his lips, wanting nothing more than to say exactly what he thought about a teacher that would assign so much over a holiday. However, his mother had instilled in him respect

"Yes sir."

A look crossed the teacher's face, having prepared for the boy to try and continue his case. He was a bit disappointed he hadn't, for then he could have written him up for talking back…the day however was still young.

"Well now that's settled, those of you who 'did' your homework please turn in your books and let us go over the answers."

Jamie exhaled as the rest of his classmates did as instructed, he half- way listened as the man before them barked out the complicated answers that went along with the bogus homework that had been assigned. Instead he glanced at the large clock above the chalkboard, mentally willing the slow hands to signal an end to the class and set him free to recess.

After what felt like an eternity to Jamie the hands finally listened to him

A loud bell reverberated, signaling to all in the room the release to a moment of reprieve.

Like a retreating army the students raced from the room, eager to make the most out of the hour of play they had before having to come back to their classes.

Jamie sighed in relief as he gathered his things to join his classmates on the playground he froze when a loud cough echoed. He inhaled when he saw Mr. Frantz looking at him with crossed arms.

"Where do you think you're going Jamie?"

"Recess." Jamie glanced out the window where the other children had already made their way onto the field.

"I believe you are forgetting the rules of this classroom Jamie." The teacher smirked at the look on the boy's face, "Those that do not work do not play."

"Mr. Frantz that's not fair!" Jamie clenched his fist

The teachers waved a hand towards Jamie's desk, "Rules are rules Jamie. Now take your seat. Perhaps next time you'll put what matters first."

Jamie ground his teeth as he did as he was told, he glowered at the teacher who was humming began grading papers he could tell the man was taking great pleasure using that horrid red pen of his on paper after paper. He exhaled sharply, _"I would give anything to be anywhere…but here."_ The boy laid his chin on the desk, now counting down the ticks of the clock till his next class.

* * *

(At the Bennett home)

While Jamie sat confined within school his brother Jack was actually outside, the cool wind of November tussling his hair as he shuffled his bare feet stirring the fallen leaves at his feet. Any other time the winter spirit would have loved being there. Any other time he would have been racing around the brown grass skillfully twining white snow around each blade…however this day the poor spirit wanted to sink into the ground and disappear forever from the bombardment of questions and admonishment that he was going through.

"…one would 'think' that's something important to let people know!"

Jack cringed as Pitch waved a hand in the air, the shade's volume reflecting the spirit's emotion.

"One would 'think' that you would tell your family!"

"In my defense…I didn't know about Rancor till a month ago." Jack grinned trying to lighten the mood, "So I should be off the hook right?"

Pitch crossed his arms over his chest, not all amused by the winter spirit's cheeky response. "Is this funny to you Jack?" he pointed to the ice wings that were crumpled on either side of the teen, "Do those look like jokes to you?"

Jack sighed, admittedly he had been horrified at first when he had wretched back control from Rancor and had discovered the large leather wings that protruded from his back…however he had never been one to dwell on things negatively for too long and had actually found the prospect of wings really exciting. He could now go anywhere without having to worry about Wind taking him, nor would he have to worry about not having his staff.

"Being bonded with a demon is not something to be happy about Jack!"

Blue eyes rolled, though the wings were cool he could do without the long spiked tail (which was wagging now in response to his thoughts)

"This isn't a game you know! It's serious…."

Jack tuned his brother out as Pitch launched again into how bad he had screwed up. Instead Jack pulled the blue scaled tail around so he could examine it further. Since from the time the stupid Nightmare had swallowed him and then deposited him (none to gently mind you) into the front yard of his home he hadn't had time to really look it over…since Pitch had instantly beset him and began to yell at him.

Jack gently ran his hand over the tiny spikes that ran its length, his fingers coming to rest on the spade shaped end. Jack startled when at his touch a swirl of snow began to form within the center of the spade.

"Jack are you listening to me!"

At his brother's shout Jack jumped, his tail flicking in response to his surprise. The winter spirit stared in shock…and a bit of excitement at the pile of snow now melting on Pitch's face

"Jack…" Pitch's voice was barely a whisper as the spirit wiped the cold mush from his face.

The winter spirit however didn't seem to catch the tone of sheer murderous intent in his brother's voice, the spirit completely taken by the discovery of this new power. "Oh man that was so cool!"

Pitch inhaled sharply at how fast the boy's tail was now wagging, obviously in response his excitement at finding out this new way of launching snowballs.

"I can't wait to show Sam!"

That was it…Pitch was going to kill him, thankfully before the spirit could act the door to the house opened.

"Pritchard, Jackson lunch is ready!"

Pitch inhaled when their mother pocked her head out the front door, "I am a bit occupied at the moment."

"Oh leave Jackson alone Pritchard." Rashana chuckled when her son glowered, "You have been admonishing him for nearly an hour now."

"Mother are you not the least bit upset by this!" the Nightmare King was certain everyone in his family besides himself were insane…since Rashana had simply asked Jack what he wanted for lunch when he had been brought home instead of freaking out about the fact her son now sported demon appendages. "At least try to act concerned."

Rashana's soft laughter filled the air as she went back into the house "It would be a bit…concerning… if not for the fact Rancor's influence should disappear in a few days."

"Awww I kind of like the wings." Jack stopped when Pitch whirled and glowered at him, "What their cool."

The shade tossed his hands in the air, "I give up! I'm done! How do you talk sense to someone that has none!"

"Hey!" Jack straightened, ready to tell Pitch just what he thought of the comment. He stopped however when the loose board in the fence rose and fell with a loud thud, the sound echoing in the air.

"Frost!"

Jack startled when a very angry Darkness stomped across the yard, the shade breathing heavy from his long walk back to their house. Jack had no time to move before the man was across the ground in seconds. The teen yelped in surprise when the spirit grabbed his hoodie jerking him up so that he was staring into the spirit's angry silver orbs.

"What the hell Frost!" silver eyes flashed as Darkness shook the boy slightly, "Why in the world would you allow a demon to bond itself to you!"

Jack pushed the spirit away, stepping back at the same time, "Sheesh can't you say hello like normal people."

Darkness resisted the urge to hit the teen, "Frost do you know what you have done!"

"Ugh! If it's what Pitch has been harping about for the last three hours, then I have doomed myself."

"And he's right! How could you make a pack with a demon!"

Blue eyes rolled, "I have been trying to tell Pitch this whole time that I didn't!" Jack had finally hit his limit, there was only so much of a one sided verbal thrashing he could take. He continued when both shades looked at him confused, "In fact I had no idea about Rancor till he showed up after I destroyed that demon bear thingy!"

Pitch inhaled, he could hear the boy's confusion as well as frustration within his voice "You really don't know?"

Jack nodded, "I think he joined with my soul without my knowledge at some point."

Darkness made a face, "That's not possible, as far as I know in order for a soul to be bonded to another there must be a pact made or the forbidden act of Soul Grafting performed."

"Jack would know if a Soul Graft was performed Darkness." Pitch shuddered slightly, remembering his own horrific experience with the forbidden act.

Silver eyes gleamed, the younger shade also recalling the horrid details of the Graft that had bound his soul to Pitch's. Darkness snapped his fingers, something the demon having said coming back to him, "Wait Rancor mentioned something about him joining Frost's soul while he was in Winter's dungeon." Darkness startled when the teen's face drained of color, he was even more alarmed by the pulsing fear now pouring from the usually confident teen

Pitch frowned when his brother took several steps back away from them, it deepened when he noticed the boy's eyes darting around as if searching for an escape route.

Darkness took a step forward, his hand trying to grab the spirit he could tell was about to bolt "Frost what happ…?"

Jack shook his head rapidly, his white hair swishing with the motion "Don't…please don't ask me about that…I don't want to remember that hellish place."

Darkness quickly held up his hands, "Ok ok Frost just breath." The shade glanced at Pitch for help when the boy before them started to hyperventilate.

Pitch crossed the distance between him and Jack instantly

Jack stiffened when Pitch reached for him, the teen felt the familiar leaping of his heart when the spirit's hands didn't go through him…instead wrapping around him in an embrace. The teen couldn't help the sob that escaped him as he buried his face into his brother's chest, "Pitch please…"

"Shhh, you don't have to talk about it you don't want to Jack." Pitch gently rubbed the boy's back trying to get him to calm down, "We're just trying to make sense of all this…" he glanced down at the spirit.

"Well that makes two of us." Jack sniffed slightly, the boy wiping his eyes quickly trying to hide the tears that had formed

"So…you really have no idea when or how Rancor joined with you?"

"No I don't Darkness I swear." The winter spirit whimpered, "If I did I'd tell you guys I promise."

Pitch held the boy closer when a shudder shook him, "All right Jack that's enough…we'll talk later ok." He pushed the spirit back making him look at him, he was willing to drop the conversation if only until his brother calmed down. However, he needed to be sure that of one thing before that happened "Now are you sure that Rancor is not trying to harm you?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't think so…I mean…he hasn't done anything to hurt me so far. " the winter spirit pursed his lips, "And if you think about it, the best time for him to have done anything would have been before I even knew he was there."

"The bastard sealed you away Frost." Darkness glowered and crossed his arms, the shade still more than pissed that the demon had placed the teen in confinement.

Jack blinked, the horrid sensation of isolation coming to his mind, he pushed it back with a shake of his head "That…Rags said it was to keep me safe." The winter spirit's face took on a look of contemplation, "Which I guess in a way it did…since I wasn't affected by the wound Rancor got from Famine."

Darkness rolled his eyes, "In that case let's give the demon a thank you cake."

"Let's not go that far Darkness." Pitch smirked when Darkness rolled his eyes, he glanced at Jack, "Well if you are certain that Rancor is not a threat to your safety Jack then I am willing to drop this for the moment." He continued when the teen relaxed, "However, just know that after you get back I intend to investigate this further."

"Yes, sir." Jack saluted and rushed into the house, the teen excited to tell Sam all about his fight with Famine.

As he watched the boy leave Darkness frowned suddenly, what Pitch said finally registering.

"Wait…get back? Where is Frost going?"

Pitch smirked, his teeth showing, "Oh don't tell me you forgot already Darkness."

"Forgot what?" Darkness filled with dread as he followed after the older shade to the house

"That you lost the bet and therefor you must watch Jack and Sam for a whole da…" Pitch smirked, if the spirit really wanted to pretend he had forgotten then he'd play into his bluff, "for a whole week."

Silver eyes widened, "Oh come on Pitch! Best two out of three?"

Pitch blinked, a bit surprised that Darkness didn't contest the extended time…oh well if he wanted to continue to fane ignorance then he'd go along "Not happening Darkness, I have already made plans and you will uphold your end of the bargain…" he turned and smirked, "Or are you that honor less?"

Darkness didn't respond, simply grumbling and cursing his lot in life as the two of them walked into the house.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you, your reviews keep me writing and updating as fast as I do ;) Oh and I have had several requests for a Jack and Sam backstory...let me know if this is something you'd like to read and I'll look into starting it sometime after the New Year. Till next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Hope you all have a wonderful New Year! I thank you for all the reviews you know I live for them :) I am working with my friend to get another character drawing done, hopefully they'll have it finished soon ;) Enjoy

* * *

(The Bennett home)

Inside the quaint little home, the occupants had managed to finally settle into a sibilance of peace after the harrowing events that had just occurred during the night. Now that the shadows of that breathless encounter with the Rider of Deprivation had gone the light of the sun could once again shine with warmth upon the Bennett home, where inside the story of the encounter was wrapping up…

"…and with a flash of light the bastard was sent to the bottom of the world!"

Sam grinned, "Wish I could have seen that."

Jack glanced at the boy's casted ankle, "And I wish that I could have prevented you from getting hurt."

"This is nothing Jack and you know it." Sam whimpered slightly as he moved his foot, "I mean, you remember how bad I was when you found me in Grafen's Tavern."

A low growl resounded in Jack's throat, "Yeah…I remember. And I swear again to you that if I 'ever' find those guys I will not show them mercy."

Sam whimpered when his friends' blue eyes gleamed with an unnatural hatred

"I was weak then and couldn't make them pay for what they had done to you…but now…"

Sam panicked slightly he didn't like the flash of teal that now illuminated his friend's normally bright eyes, he hadn't meant to get the teen angry… "Jack please calm down it's ok." He offered the boy a smile when the teen blinked at him, "You got me out of there and that's all that mattered to me." Crimson eyes glanced pleadingly at the winter spirit, "So please…don't try and get revenge for me."

Jack's shoulder's fell slightly, his anger slowly leaving at the sight of his friend's worried face "Fine…"

Sam decided to move the conversation along

"So, when are you going to take Jaeger home?" he grinned when his friend forgot his thoughts of revenge and his normal happy expression returned, "The poor guy has been roaming the house like a lost soul since he was able to get up."

Jack exhaled, "Yeah…I feel bad for Jaeger. But with all the craziness that has happened there just hasn't been any time to get him home."

"Well I know he's anxious to check on his family." Sam glanced towards the stairs where the hunter had holed up in the guest room for the past few days

"In that case I'll see if we can't get him home in the morning."

"Where does he live exactly?" Sam couldn't help the last word trailing off a bit as a yawn escaped him, the medicine Rashana had given him earlier starting to kick in.

"From what Jaeger told me he lives on an island in the middle of the ocean." Jack raised an eyebrow, why hadn't Sam told him he was tired…the teen snorted never mind that Sam wouldn't tell him should his leg be falling off non the less if he was tired.

"How are you going to get him there?" Sam cocked his head, "I mean…without the Far Stone you'll need a different way to travel."

Jack rubbed his chin, not noticing that his tail was swaying back and forth behind him in a mimicking motion, "Not sure…but we'll figure something out."

Two small gongs resounded in the air suddenly, the tiny clock over the mantel signaling the time

Sam raised an eyebrow when at the sound a scheming grin etched onto his friend's face

"But before that I believe that Jamie will be getting home soon…"

Crimson eyes rolled, the teen knowing what was going through the winter spirit's mind "Jack come on don't do that."

"Aww it'll be fun!" Jack was nearly bouncing with excitement as he raced to the kitchen.

Sam watched his friend leave, chuckling slightly when the boy's wings got caught in the doorway causing the winter spirit to bounce backwards. He was in tears when the boy growled slightly as he had to manually fold the wings down so he could fit through the archway. Once Sam was sure that Jack was gone the boy let loose another yawn then scrunched down into the blanket, in moments he was asleep.

* * *

(Citadel of Balark)

While Sam had just finished listening Jack's tale another was also listening to the tales being told to them as well…if only in order to get what was being said.

Vengeance rubbed his temples as the screeching imps leapt around the throne room, each of the devils trying to tell its version of what had brought them back without their master. The noise was nearly deafening and the spirit had reached his limit of tolerance.

"Enough!"

At the man's shout the entire room went silent, save for tiny clacks of claws of imps settling on the stone floor.

The throne creaked with movement of the spirit getting to his feet, he surveyed the room of anxious imps.

"Now I presume that since you are here without Famine that something has happened to him…" Vengeance pinched the bridge of his nose when at his statement every imp started chittering wildly. He exhaled sharply, this was getting ridiculous…and annoying.

"Just don't destroy the place." Vengeance rolled his eyes when the winged creatures ignored him and continued to screech and chatter as they bounced around.

Footsteps resounded in the dome shaped room as Vengeance stalked across the marble to the ornate door that led to the corridor. Upon exiting the spirit let out a relieved sigh, the silence of the hall a nice reprieve from the frantic imps now running around in his throne room. Gods he missed ruling over the Vault, his grandmother didn't have to deal with this kind of headache…of that he was sure.

Vengeance crossed his arms as he stormed down the corridor, "Now if I were an Ancient Rider created solely to kill the masses where would I be?" the spirit chuckled at his little joke.

After a moment of walking the winding halls, Vengeance turned into a room his jade eyes settling on the metallic globe that was spinning slowly.

The globe was by far no match for the one that North held in his home, in fact it was half the size of the one Pitch had managed to create within the sunken city he had claimed as his abode. However, this small trinket was all that Vengeance had been able to create with the power he had managed to gather (the spirit still not recovered from his time being sealed within the Catacombs)

Vengeance wasn't bothered by the globe's size; it would serve its purpose no matter its dimensions.

"I implore thee Globe of Perquisition to illuminate the soul of my servant Famine." Vengeance's voice resounded with authority as he placed his palm to the metal frame. "Show me where upon your surface he resides."

The twisted metal burned white as the globe reacted to the power the spirit was pouring into it. A low hum filled the otherwise quiet room, then just as quick as it had begun the sound stopped.

Jade eyes gleamed as their focus was drawn to a tiny dot of red now illuminating the metal

"Really? There?" Vengeance let out a sigh, "Why in the hell would you go there Famine?"

Chittering caught his attention, he glanced at the doorway where a tiny imp was peeking in at him.

"You want to come help me find your wayward master?" Vengeance smirked when the creature chittered as it hurried to him. He winced slightly as the creature landed on his shoulder, then with silent command he ordered the shadows to transport him to his destination.

* * *

(Burgess Elementary)

Jamie practically ran to the bus zone, this day more than any the boy ready to board the yellow chariot that would take him away from the horror that was school. He searched the line of buses for his…once locating it Jamie raced to it, taking the steps to get inside two at a time.

"Well hello Jamie, did you have a good day?"

Brown eyes glanced at the old bus driver, "Today was the worst." Jamie made a face as he passed the man and hurried to the luxurious slate gray seat that was his.

A chuckle left the bus driver, "You say that about every day."

Jamie rolled his eyes, instead of elaborating the boy stared out the window willing the bus to get rolling as fast as possible. He jumped slightly when the seat bounced indicating that someone had taken it.

"Come on Jamie it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea Pippa." The boy turned and glared at the girl who simply chuckled, "I'm serious! Mr. Frantz is out to get me!"

Pippa giggled as Jamie waved his hands, "Your exaggerating."

"I am not!" Jamie pouted, "The guy kept me in from recess just for not finishing that stupid assignment he gave us over the break."

Pippa nodded, she also had the teacher and knew how much work the guy handed out. However, she also knew that her friend tended to put off school till the last second. "You know Jamie you could have gotten it finished if you hadn't glued yourself to the tv all break." Pippa grinned when the boy groaned, "I'm just saying."

Jamie snorted, "It wasn't like that this time Pippa. I didn't finish because Jack and Pitch came for Thanksgiving not to mention my dad was able to stay the 'whole' week instead of just one day like usual…"

"Oh." Pippa mentally kicked herself, she knew how little Jamie got see his dad, "Sorry I didn't…"

"It's fine." Jamie waved his hand in dismissal, he grinned ready to move the conversation forward "So how was your day Pippa?"

Pippa huffed, "Oh it was great if not for the fact Ken and his little 'gang' decided to pick on Monty during recess."

Jamie's eyes narrowed, "Did they hurt him?" the boy cursed the teacher again for keeping him inside since that meant that his shy friend had been left without protection from the bullies.

"No, but they took his lunch money…"

"I'll get it back tomorrow." Jamie raised an eyebrow when Pippa chuckled

"No need Cupcake 'persuaded' them as soon as we got out there and Monty told us what had happened."

Jamie grinned as he caught sight of his stop, "Well good." He gathered his stuff, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"See you."

Jamie rushed down the aisle his heart jumping with excitement at the thought of being free of school. He practically launched out of the bus to the pavement, the sound of his shoes hitting the concrete echoing as he raced to his home.

He had just entered the yard when…

"Jamie!"

A very loud scream echoed in the air, Jamie falling backwards as something large leapt out from behind the large tree

"What the…Jack!" Brown eyes blinked, the boy not really sure he was seeing correctly.

The winter spirit stood before him in his normal attire, however what was not at all normal were the ice crusted wings that were flared on either side of the boy's thin frame.

A cheeky grin plastered itself onto the winter spirit's face, the teen clearly proud of himself for scaring his younger brother. "Man I've been waiting for 'hours' to do that."

Jamie watched the large leather wings span outwards, giving his usually scrawny brother an imposing look. The boy shook his head trying to wrap his mind around the fact his brother now sported wings.

It was a moment before Jamie found his voice

"Jack…why do you have wings…." Jamie watched with a mixture of fascination and confusion as a long tail wagged side to side behind the spirit, "And a tail?"

Jack bounced over to the porch, leaping up onto the railing "Well…it all started when Sam ran off…"

Jamie rushed quickly to take a seat on the steps listening excitably to the winter spirit's tale.

* * *

(Antarctica)

In the white wasteland that lay at the bottom of the world there was no sort of hope for a soul to hold onto. There were no signs of life, no sound other than the howling of the bitter wind as it tore across the pure untouched landscape with viscous fury. even the light they needed to warm them was instead blinding and no match for the wind. Even the sun which lay in the horizon seemed cold and harsh, the once blazing orb offering no warmth to land below. No living soul would want to come to this frozen hell. And of course the spirit now rising from the patch of shadows was no exception however he had to come this forsaken place in order to retrieve what was his.

Vengeance inhaled the brittle air as the shadows around him dissipated, the spirit could literally taste the hopelessness that permeated the very fabric of the land around him. The spirit slowly lowered his hood, allowing the swirling flakes to dance around his face as he scanned the land for what he had come for. Jade orbs scanned for any indication of the one he was searching for. An exhale of white filled the air with his frustrated huff when nothing come to view…this was going to take forever.

A sharp pain on his ear brought his attention to small imp that had accompanied him, "Any particular reason you just bit me?"

The creature chittered in apology, then it began to bounce up and down

Vengeance rolled his eyes, he really should have listened to his mother and learned demdronic… Vengeance startled when the winged creature whimpered and wrapped its tail around his neck he had only seen the imps display that tiny show of affection towards Fa…understanding dawned on him.

"You sense him don't you."

The winged creature nodded, it began to chitter wildly. It quickly pointed its small clawed hand in the direction it could sense its master aura.

Snow crunched under foot as Vengeance set out, his long robe flowing over the white earth like a wave as he stepped with purpose.

The spirit had only walked for a bit when he caught sight of a spot of crimson that stood in stark contrast against the white background. A smirk came to his face as he made out the outline of Famine, the Rider had knelt in a bow upon the snow his head resting against his chest.

"Famine?" Vengeance winced slightly as the imp leapt from his shoulder, it's claws breaking his skin as the winged creature drifted to the Rider.

 _"_ _I am sorry Master but I failed you."_ Famine's voice was low, the Rider not lifting his head to look at the spirit now standing in front of him. Bones popped with the spirit's slight upwards move of his hand to pet the imp now chittering at him from his shoulder _"I went to Burgess as you asked however…"_

Vengeance listened as the spirit recounted the events that had transpired, a twinge of a smile tugged at the man's lip when the Rider mentioned breaking Sam's foot that smile left however when the Rider continued and spoke of his cousin's bond with one of the ancient demons that had been a right hand of his grandfather.

 _"…_ _and though I had the upper hand Master, Darkness intervened and caused me to miss the opportunity to bring you both Sam and the winter spirit."_

A snort left Vengeance at the mention of his half-brother "Bah, that moron has a knack for getting in the way."

Famine nodded, _"That he does. If not for him the brats would be chained this moment in your dungeon."_

Vengeance sighed, "All in good time I suppose." He raised an eyebrow, "Now could you please explain how you wound up stranded here in the middle of Antarctica?"

 _"_ _I am ashamed to say that I was tricked Master."_ The shame was almost visible within the Rider's voice, _"Your cousin used a Far Stone and I was transported here…"_ The Rider lifted his head slowly, his frozen bones cracking and breaking in response to the motion _"And as a result of my ignorance I am sorry to say that lost both him and Sam."_ The spirit glanced at the small imp now chittering in concern at him, _"I am ready to accept whatever punishment you deem necessary for my failure._

Vengeance crossed his arms, a look of contemplation on his face after a moment he smiled "There will be no punishment Famine." He continued when a look crossed the Rider's face, "I asked you to speak with my half-brother about our agreement did I not?"

Famine nodded as he got to his feet, "Yes sir."

"Then the fact that you encountered Jack and Sam was simply a bonus." Vengeance waved a hand in dismissal, "As nice as it would have been to capture Sam and force him to tell us where the Hell Staff is the time for that is not yet." He glanced at the Rider, "Patience is the key here Famine. The doors have remained closed for millennia…a little longer will not matter."

Famine nodded, relieved that Vengeance wasn't upset, he had been sure the man would react like his mother did with failure.

"Now what was Darkness's answer?"

The Rider sighed, _"Unfortunately your brother said no."_

Vengeance huffed, "I was afraid of that…rumor is that he has asked Greed to find the children for him. So I assume that he is banking on that blow hard to recover them." The spirit rubbed his chin, "Perhaps if the situation were direr."

 _"_ _What do you mean sir?"_ Famine asked as the two of them began walking the tundra

"If the children were to be in mortal danger then Darkness would have no choice but to accept my offer." Vengeance smirked, the plan forming in his mind a nasty one.

Famine smiled, _"Just tell me what is required of me Master."_

Vengeance nodded as he commanded the shadows to rise around them, "I need you to…"

The frozen land lost the spirit's words as the blackness engulfed the two, taking them back to the Citadel that served as their base.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys think. I love hearing from you. I am really excited about the upcoming chapters. Till Next Time.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you are liking the story. I look forward to your reviews. Disclaimer I do not own any characters that belong to Dreamworks. All others as well as the story however belong to me :) Enjoy

* * *

(Burgess)

Above the tiny town the soft bronze sunlight that once illuminated the sky, slowly began to fade as it was swallowed by the darkness bleeding over the horizon. Within a moment the daylight began to yield to the encroaching night. In the time it took a person to blink the sky seemed to transform from a blue ocean to an abyss of blackness. The once pleasant breeze had long since ended, now the air was still and heavy as if the earth were holding its breath. All over Burgess people were settling down into their nightly routines, suppers were being made, children were doing their homework. And at the Bennett home it was no exception, Rashana busy cooking for her full house and Jamie working hard on the work assigned to him…at least Jamie was trying to do his work if a certain winter spirit would leave him alone.

"Jack stop it!" Jamie frantically tried to grab his papers when a swirl of snow blasted across his desk for what seemed like the thousandth time. He growled slightly when most of the white sheets wound up on the floor despite his efforts to save them.

"Stop what?"

The chair squeaked as Jamie turned to face the winter spirit standing just a few feet away from him, he sighed at the look of innocence plastered on the boy's face, "Jack I'm not kidding. I have to get this done."

Jack leaned on his staff, which was still gleaming slightly, he watched his younger brother gather the papers from the floor then return back to his desk. "Awww come on Jamie." Jack's voice tinged with a whine, "You've been at this for hours!"

Brown eyes rolled as Jamie watched his brother trudge across the floor, "It hasn't been that long."

"Feels like it…" Jack huffed as he reached the bed, he flopped backwards onto the comforter. A growl escaped him as he wrestled with the infernal wings that had bunched up underneath him

Jamie chuckled a bit when his brother gave up trying to wrangle the wings and simply rolled over to his stomach the ice appendages flaring upwards now that they were not confined beneath him, "It would go by faster if you would stop knocking my papers off my desk."

"How about you take a break." Jack ignored Jamie's complaint, the teen instead thinking of all the fun that could be had if not for the stupid assignment.

The bed creaked as Jack rolled off it and bounced across the floor, leaving spots of ice on the carpet as he did so.

"Jack it's late and I have to finish this before supper." The sound of lead scratching paper echoed as Jamie wrote down an answer, "And then I have to go to bed, I do have school tomorrow." He glanced at his brother who looked as if he were going to deflate, "And don't you have to get back to the Pole soon?"

"All the more reason for us to go do something now before I leave!" Jack waved his hand to the window, "Come on Jamie, there's tons of fun to be had out there." An excited smile came to his face, "We could go flying!"

Jamie chuckled as the teen flared the large ice wings behind him, as if trying tempt him

Jack grinned at the look of longing on Jamie's face, "You know you want to Jamie."

"You have no idea Jack." Jamie sighed, it was hard being the responsible one "But…

"Always with the but." Jack groaned knowing that his attempt to get his brother to stop doing that horrible boring work was going to fail.

"I have to get this done." Jamie continued ignoring Jack's disappointed expression, "I already got in trouble for not finishing the last packet that was assigned."

Jack glanced at the window, "Fine. You stay and I'll go have all the fun by myself."

"Jack wai…" Jamie had to shield his eyes from the blast of air given off by the spirit's wings as the winter spirit launched out the open window. He shook his head when Jack's yell of 'This is awesome' echoed back to him.

* * *

(At the Warren)

Beneath the dark covered world above, the Warren was still bathed in the warmth of light, the Guardian of Hope's home never succumbing to the darkness of night. As great as this was for the flora and fauna that thrived within the underground realm for any that wanted to sleep it could be a bit hindering. To counter this problem Bunnymund had carved out many chambers within the Warren that served as bedchambers for any that came to visit, fitting each one with a Rune stone that acted as a light that could turned on and off.

Located in one of these chambers was the young Dryad Faine, who had been recovering for the last week from the injuries and frostbite incurred when Tithus had used him to infiltrate the Workshop.

Faine had been brought to the Warren by Bunnymund in hopes that the warmth and magic of the earth haven would aid the boy in his recovery. Now after nearly a week it was time to see it the Guardian's hopes were not just that.

Inside the chamber Faine was waiting for Bunny to return from talking with Tooth regarding his recovery. The pooka had been excited about the prospect of him being allowed to get out of the bed and on his feet again. Faine however wasn't as hopeful as the Guardian…in fact the teen was terrified by the idea.

"Tivial I don't know if I can." Faine's voice was barely a whisper as he absently stroked the small imps back, "I mean…after all this time…" he glanced down at the winged creature curled on his chest, "What if I can't?"

Gleaming yellow eyes glance at him, the tiny imp chittered then he wriggled getting a bit more comfortable on the blankets.

Faine snorted when the imp let out a sigh of content, "Glad your confidant." The Dryad's shoulder's fell, "Wish I was…"

"All right Sprout I just got the go ahead from Tooth."

Faine scrunched in the bed as the voice of Bunny drifted in from the hallway, he watched the Guardian walk into the room.

"Shelia said to just take it easy." The pooka grinned as he stepped to the bed, "So no running and the such tonight…." Bunny's smile changed to a look of concern when he caught sight of the boy's worried expression, "Faine…what's wrong?"

"I…I…" the boy looked away as the Guardian sat on the edge of the bed, "It's nothing."

Bunny offered the spirit a smile, "Come on Sprout, ya know you can talk to me."

Faine whimpered slightly, "I…just don't think that I'm ready to try and move around right now."

"Nonsense Faine." The pooka shooed the small imp off the bed, smirking at the creatures chittering curses as it retreated to the large chair in the corner. He turned his attention away from the disgruntled creature back to the boy now trying to disappear beneath the covers, "It's been a week now Sprout if you lay in bed any longer your body will be worse than when ya had the frostbite."

Faine turned worried green eyes on the Guardian as he pulled back the covers, "I…what if I can't…" the teen quickly clamped his mouth shut, "Never mind."

"Can't what?" Bunny frowned when instead of answering the teen found an interesting spot on the blanket. He quickly sat on the edge of the bed, "Hey come on Faine you can talk to me."

A sniff left the Dryad as the Guardian gently lifted his chin, "What if I can't do it!"

"Faine there's no shame if you can't walk today there's always tomorrow…"

Faine shook his head, his hair swishing with the motion "But what if I never walk again Bunny! If that happens then I'm just a worthless spirit that can't do anything!" a sob escaped the Dryad, "I'll just be forever a burden!"

Bunny startled when tears began streaming down the boy's face, he hadn't realized the teen felt this way. He should have known that Faine would be perceptive enough to realize how bad his frostbite had been and the potential for the damage that had been done to cripple him. It had not even crossed Bunny's mind how scared the boy might have been…for that the Guardian was mentally kicking himself.

"I am so sorry Sprout."

Faine glanced up quickly, surprised to see the look of shame in the pooka's face

"I was so focused on getting ya well again that I forgot to think about what you were feeling." Bunny continued when the boy started to protest, "I should have asked and for that I am sorry." He gently wiped the boy's face, drying the tears that had fallen, "Now if you really don't want to try tonight then ya don't have to."

"Maybe…I can try in the morning?" Faine's voice echoed with hesitancy, "I mean, then I'll have all day to exercise my muscles."

Bunny chuckled at the boy's reasoning, "All right Sprout, if that's what ya want to do." He grinned, "Now how about I get you some dinner before ya turn in for the night."

"Sounds good." Faine grinned when the imp began chittering his acceptance of that offer, "I guess Tivial agrees to."

Bunny glanced at the imp, "Not sure if tha winged dingo will like boiled vegetable's."

Faine laughed when the imp made a gagging sound, "Yeah…maybe you'd better go find something Tivial."

Bunny chuckled when the creature chittered in annoyance, "If ya take the third tunnel it'll take you up to tha surface."

"Be careful." Faine yelled as the small creature scampered across the floor to the hall.

"Don't worry Sprout I'm sure tha little dingo will be fine." The pooka glanced at the teen as he got to his feet, "Now just give me a moment and I'll be back."

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Bennett home)

"And you don't add anything else to it?"

Rashana chuckled as Pitch watched her stir the large pot of spaghetti, "No Pritchard."

Pitch glanced at the container of jalapeños he held, "Are you sure? I believe that adding some of these would really enhance…"

"Not everyone likes those tongue burners Pitch."

Pitch turned and glowered at Darkness who was sitting at the table, "No one asked you."

Darkness grinned, he loved getting under the spirit's skin

"Pritchard would you mind setting the table?" Rashana spoke quickly, knowing that if she didn't intervene the two shades would reduce the kitchen to ruin like they had done to the dining room. She glanced at Darkness, "And Darkness would you please set out drinks for everyone while round them up."

"Yes mam." Darkness spoke as he pushed back his chair, he was more than happy to help out the woman who had indisputably accepted him into her home, despite knowing of his heritage.

The kitchen turned silent the moment Rashana left, the air turning tense as the two shades were left alone.

Darkness sighed, he would have to really work on getting along with Pitch…if only for Rashana's sake. He glanced at the Nightmare King rummaging through cabinets to find the plates "So do you really think that Jack's helping Jamie with his homework?"

Golden eyes rolled as Pitch finally located the cabinet he sought, "Not a chance that little devil has probably talked Jamie into playing."

"Should I go check on them." Darkness grinned at the thought of busting the teen

"That's quit all right Darkness." Pitch smirked as he glanced at the shade now placing several cups on the table "You need to be thinking about how you are going to keep up with him when you…"

Darkness glowered at the smirking spirit, "I know I know, when I have to watch the little devil. You can stop rubbing it in." the shade grumbled as he roughly yanked one of the chairs out from the table and flopped down.

Pitch was confused when by spirit's action, he could sense a slight wave of fear emitting from the spirit which was quite unusual "Darkness…is something wrong?"

"I…it's just that I don't remember making that bet ok." Darkness glowered at the older shade, "So how can I be certain you didn't make this whole thing up…"

"Tala can vouch; she was there when you made it."

"Whose Tala?"

Pitch blinked, "Come again?" the spirit cocked his head, wondering just how far Darkness was going to play this charade, "You can't seriously tell me you don't remember her."

"Tala..." Darkness's face scrunched as if the spirit were trying to pull something to the front of his mind, "That name…. sounds familiar, sounds right…but I can't place a face with the name." the spirit's voice became a whisper as Darkness gripped the side of his head

Pitch raised an eyebrow when the shade's face lit up suddenly

"Wait I remember now!" Darkness was beside himself as the image of the one he had given his heart too came to his mind, "She and I met in Admiration's Dungeons." He swiveled his head to look at Pitch, who wore a concerned expression, "Pitch…how could I forget that? How could I forget her?"

Pitch watched Darkness's face scrunch in obvious turmoil he felt at having forgotten the one he loved _"Gods if this whole 'I don't remember' thing is a fabrication then Darkness is one hell of an actor."_ The Nightmare King shook his head, _"I believe that while he takes Jack I'll take a quick trip to see Tooth…just to be on the safe side."_

To Darkness the Nightmare King put on a look of unconcern, "It's probably just stress." Pitch couldn't tell if Darkness was making up this lapse of memory in order to get out of his bet or if…the Nightmare King decided not to dwell on it and simply to move the conversation along. "Speaking of stress…" he grinned when the younger shade groaned "Let's talk about how you are going to get to the Singing Cliffs."

Darkness rolled his eyes, "Well without Jack's Far Stone then I guess shadows would be the best way to get there." He glanced at Pitch, "Plus it will cut down on the people that will be able to track Jack should they be looking for him."

Pitch nodded, "That's not a bad idea. Be sure and talk with Jaeger first so you can map out exactly where you're going."

"Why me?" Darkness growled in his throat, "You can use shadows just as I can."

"Because Darkness…" he smirked, "you have to watch Ja…"

"Give it a rest Pitch." Darkness rolled his eyes, he was getting really annoyed by the spirit constantly gloating about him winning their little wager.

Pitch started to retort when Rashana rushing into the room startled the both of them

"Have either of you seen Jack?"

"No mother, is something wrong?" Pitch asked though he could already tell there was, if his mother's expression was any indication

"Jamie said that he went flying about an hour ago and hasn't been back since." Rashana's voice tinged with fear as she went to the window and glanced out, as if hoping to catch sight of her wayward son.

Darkness cocked his head, "What's the big deal, Frost goes flying all the time."

Rashana shook her head, "This time he decided to go flying 'without' his staff."

Pitch groaned when what she meant dawned on him, "That idiot! I told him those wings were not some play thing!"

"Aww give the boy a break." Darkness waved a hand, "He's just excited about his new power. I don't see the danger in…"

"There is a lot of danger in what he is doing Darkness."

Pitch instantly felt his heart clench at his mother's statement, "What do you mean?"

Rashana sighed, "Rancor is not like other demons, his power is not a constant. His abilities are derived from the ice and cold that he stores within himself, once that is gone his power disappears as well and he must recharge before being able to use it again."

"So…what does that mean for Jack exactly?" Darkness asked though he feared the answer

She glanced at the empty sky again, "It means that should Rancor's power fade while Jack is in the air…"

Darkness inhaled, "He'll fall."

Rashana nodded, "And not only that but Rancor's power will try and restart itself. Which could end Jackson's life should Rancor's power decide to absorb Jackson's natural energy in order to restart it's own"

"But you said that Rancor wasn't hurting him." Pitch couldn't help the accusatory look he cast at his mother

"Rancor wasn't." Rashana placed her hands on her hips, "If Jackson had left well enough and simply stayed put then Rancor's power would have dissipated naturally and nothing would have happened to him. However now that he's decided to use that power to go gallivanting around then it is only a matter of time before it's used up. This will cause Rancor's power's natural instinct of self-preservation to kick in."

Pitch exhaled how often could one soul get into trouble before it killed them?

* * *

(With Jack)

Meanwhile Jack was unaware of the danger he had placed himself in. In fact, the boy couldn't have been more carefree.

"Oh man this is so cool!" Jack's voice echoed amongst the puffs of night's clouds as the winter spirit dove through them.

Tiny dots of ice trailed behind the spirit as he danced through the sky carried along by the beating wings of ice that now had become his.

"I really wish I had these before." Jack grinned as he turned on his back, the wing tips flashing upwards in his peripheral as he held himself aloft, "Would have made escaping a lot easier."

 **"** **Svien you must stop!"**

Jack rolled his eyes when Ragnaroc's voice echoed suddenly in his mind, "Lay off me Rags. I'm still mad at you for leaving me trapped in my own head."

 **"** **For that I am sorry but you must listen to me now, you are in danger!"**

"There's no one up here but me…" he glanced at the clouds around him, "and clouds. And what are they going to do? Tickle me?"

 **"** **Please you…"**

Jack missed what was said next, due to sharp pain in his back "What was that?" the winter spirit righted himself.

The sky filled with the teen's scream of pain when what felt like a knife stabbed into his shoulder blades.

 **"** **Svien you must hurry to the ground now be…"**

Jack had tune out the spirit again, concentrating on staying conscious as another wave of agony rippled across his back.

 **"…** **ower is fading…. go home!"**

"Rags I can't…" Jack couldn't see straight, let alone fly home. A crackling sound not unlike the one that had filled his ears the day of his death resounded like a shot through the air. Jack watched in horror as tiny shards of glass like ice drifted around him, the teen was confused as to where they had come from. "Oh gods." Jack's voice was barley a whisper when he realized with horror that the shards where from his wings…which had simply broken and shattered not unlike the ice had that day.

Almost as if in a dream Jack felt himself fall backwards, his hair moving wildly with the motion of him free falling gods knew how many feet to the world below. Jack knew that when he hit there would be shattered bones, broken skin, and blood…he hated that part. The blood that is, broken bones he could handle, they always mended within a day or week depending on the severity…but the blood gods how he hated the way the crimson liquid covered his skin like a horrid stain.

Blue eyes happened a glance at the fastly approaching ground, it was almost unreal how the earth seemed to rise to greet him…that always amused him for some reason when he fell. Jack quickly shut his eyes, it helped to not see the moment of impact…

"So adding this to your tab!"

Jack grunted when instead of hard ground he found himself caught in strong arms, he quickly opened his eyes and stared into the grinning face of Patrick "Lucky!"

Patrick smirked at the teen he now held, "Was on my way to your house when you decided to drop in." the Leprechaun glanced upwards, "Should I be waiting for your staff too?"

"Not this time." The winter spirit exhaled, suddenly very tired "Hey… Patrick you think you could hurry and get me home?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow, more than a bit concern when he noticed a line of ice begin to twine itself around the boy's face, "Jack…hey kid you ok?"

Jack shook his head; it had suddenly become hard for him to stay awake "I…don't…think so." The winter spirit could no longer keep his eyes open, he cringed when Patrick's concerned shout followed him into the blackness…he'd never hear then end of this from Pitch.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys think :) Love hearing from you, you guys keep me writing and updating as fast as I do. Till next time.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys sorry for the late update, my internet went down over the weekend. Thank you for all the reviews and support for the story you guys keep me writing. Hope you are all enjoying your Monday :) Enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess)

The small town had given fully to the clutches of night. The once bright sky was now dark and ominous. Pure white clouds no longer drifted, instead these innocent vapors had turned shadowy as if corrupted by night's hold. The people of Burgess however were not concerned by the darkness that had settled, that was natural what had them concerned was the unusual drop in temperature. Yes, November had it's cold but this…this was not a normal cold. All over town adults murmured about what could have caused such a change in the weather, about what could have brought it to their tiny town.

However, while the city was troubled by the bizarre weather, in a bedroom of the Bennett home Jack was sleeping away without a care in the world to what was happening just outside the small window of the room he had been placed in.

The winter spirit's pale white skin glistened in the light, the sheet of ice that now covered it catching and trapping the light like a net. Slow inhale's and exhales of breath were the only indication that Jack gave to the outside world that he had not faded to the Void…though at the moment Jack wasn't too sure he hadn't….

Blue eyes blinked open, a slight groan escaped the winter spirit who was sprawled on his back "Did I fall…" it was a logical assumption considering the pain rippling through him. Jack frowned, "No that's not right I remember Patrick caught me…" he stared in confusion at the white abyss that spread above him, "Where am I…Never mind…I have an idea." Jack grunted as he sat up, the boy rubbed his head, "Now where is that over protective cuz of mine?"

Jack frowned when he glanced around and only white snow met his gaze.

"Guess I'll have to go look for him…" the teen let out an exasperated huff as he began to trudge through the thick slush.

The once silent abyss echoed with the sound of snow crunching under the spirit's feet as he made his way to nowhere in particular. Jack having just picked a direction and hoped it would lead him to Ragnaroc…since it was most likely the ancient spirit was the one that had again brought him to the safety of his own soul.

"Whoa…never seen that before." Jack mused when he topped an embankment.

Spread before him like a forest were intricate columns of ice that were so tall they rose into the nothingness above. So close together were these spirals formed an almost impenetrable wall. Teal green ice made up the ground beneath the crystal like towers, shimmers of tiny patches of frost gleaming on its surface.

Jack's hair moved into his eyes when an icy blast of frigid wind slammed into him from amongst the labyrinth of ice towers, _"Wonder if Rags is in there?"_ the winter spirit mused as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Cautiously Jack made his way to a small opening that he could see, he frowned when he tried to peer inside and nothing but dark gleaming teal met his gaze.

"Hey Rags! You in there?"

Jack's voice echoed, bouncing wildly off the ice.

"Come on Rags I don't have time for this." Jack exhaled when tiny pieces of ice fell clattering to the ground from the vibrations his call had caused. The teen watched his breath come out like smoke "I mean; I really need to wake up I wouldn't want to miss Pitch's rant of how I'm an irresponsible child that is always getting into trouble."

Jack sighed as he stepped into the dense ice forest, the teen having to squeeze his small frame between some of the columns. He wrestled to make head way for nearly an hour before he suddenly found himself in a clearing.

Jack's attention was instantly grabbed by a large flash of light in the corner of his eyes "Holy Moon…" the teen stared in disbelief.

A large crystal lay gleaming in the pale light that streamed from above, its surface a beautiful iridescent teal.

"Wow…this is awesome." Jack hurried to the gem, he jumped when the moment he stood before it the crystal rippled with energy, blue eyes widened when a voice pierced his mind.

 ** _Some say the world will end in fire,_**

 ** _Some say in ice._**

 ** _From what I've tasted of desire_**

 ** _I hold with those who favor fire._**

 ** _But if it had to perish twice,_**

 ** _I think I know enough of hate_**

 ** _To say that for destruction ice_**

 ** _Is also great_**

 ** _And would suffice. *_**

Jack gasped when the voice left just as soon as it had came, he glanced around at the empty clearing frowning when nothing nor no one came to view.

"That was…weird." Jack shrugged as he returned his attention once again back to the gleaming gem before him. Blue eyes scanned the surface, noting with interest that its entire surface was covered in a layer of frost nearly a foot deep.

"Now…let's see what we're dealing with." Jack stepped to the crystal, his hand wiping the frost from its surface. "What the…?" blue eyes stared at the demon curled in on himself within the depths of the gem, "Rancor!"

* * *

(With Pitch)

While Jack was trying to wrap his head around the discovery he had just made Pitch was desperately trying to keep himself from shaking the boy awake.

"Mother he has not moved since Patrick brought him." Golden eyes scanned the teen with concern, "But I can't find any injuries…"

Rashana smiled as she gently brushed some of Jack's hair from his eyes, "I imagine the poor dear is simply lost within his soul." She held up a hand when Pitch inhaled, "And before you ask no you can't go help him find his way."

"But mother…"

"No buts dear. Jack needs this rest or else his consciousness wouldn't have retreated to his soul."

Pitch bit the inside of his lip, "There is a 'demon' bonded to Jack's soul and I am pretty sure it would love the opportunity to destroy him. And what better time to do that then when Jack's consciousness is flowing through his soul."

"Rancor will not harm Jackson of that I am sure."

Pitch snorted, "Oh yes, he won't harm Jack, he'll just kill him."

"I mean it Pritchard; Rancor would not dream of trying to kill Jackson."

"Yeah right, Rancor sure had no problem trying to kill me when he took control of Jack when we were in the Between."

Rashana chuckled, "Oh if Rancor had wanted to kill you Pritchard then he would have. I imagine he was just having a bit of fun."

"Fun?" Pitch's eye twitched slightly, "You call trying to impel me with spikes of ice fun?"

"For Rancor that's his idea of fun."

Pitch decided to move the conversation away from the stupid demon, "So mother any idea why the weather has turned as it has?"

Rashana glanced briefly out the window where the world had been bathed in white, "I imagine it is reacting to Jack's power which is fluctuating at the moment." Sapphire eyes went back to the winter spirit, "It should calm when he wakes."

"And when will that be?" he couldn't help the worry creeping into his voice

"Oh Pritchard, your brother will be fine." Rashana spoke quickly, having caught the tone in her son's voice, "In fact he should be awake within the hour."

Pitch startled when she got to her feet and pushed him towards the door, "Now come let us go eat supper and let Jack rest."

"But…" he stopped when Rashana held up her hand

"No buts, I need to get your siblings to bed after we eat." She chuckled, "Not to mention your friend is here and needs to be entertained."

Pitch snorted as he moved to obey, "Bah, entertain Patrick? That man is probably at this moment telling one of his 'heroic' stories."

Rashana chuckled, "Then hurry down so you won't miss it." she smiled when Pitch left grumbling. Once he was gone Rashana allowed the worry she had been hiding into her face, "Oh Jack…I hope the fading life I sensed is not yours…" Rashana sent another prayer towards her sleeping son, then turned to go take care of the rest of her household.

* * *

(With Jack)

Unaware of his mother's concern Jack had his own as he was currently working on saving someone himself.

"Damn it Rancor wake up!" Jack cursed as he slammed his fist against the surface of the gem for what felt like the thousandth time.

However like all the time before the demon within the crystal remained still

Jack frowned when he noticed the demon's wings shatter, "Gods he's disintegrating…" he glanced at the crystal, "How in the world am I to get him out?"

 **"** **Svein! I thought I sensed you here."**

The teen turned at the new voice, he let out an exhale when he caught sight of Ragnaroc walking towards him.

"Rags thank the gods you're here you need to help!" Jack motioned towards the crystal, "Rancor is trapped inside here…" he inhaled, "And I think he's dying!"

 **"** **So?"**

Jack blinked, "What?"

 **"** **Svein it is a good thing Rancor is fading. It means that he will no longer be bonded to your soul and you will not have to worry about…"**

"Ragnaroc! I don't want him to fade!" Jack clenched his fist, "Rancor hasn't…"

Ragnaroc interrupted the teen with a snort, **"As much as you don't want it that's what's going to happen."** He waved a hand at the crystal **"Think of Rancor as a phoenix. Once a phoenix has used all its power the creature burns itself out and dies."**

Blue eyes widened, "Is there anything I can do to stop that from happening?"

Ragnaroc shrugged

"Come on Rags you have to know." Jack glanced at the demon within the gem, he flinched when he noticed cracks within Rancor's flesh. "Rancor doesn't deserve to die."

 **"** **Why not?"** Ragnaroc snorted, **"He is nothing more than a demon. A winged creature of maliciousness that preys upon the innocent. From what I can tell the world would be better off without him."**

Jack sighed, "Please…I don't know of his past nor do I really know of his intentions but I do know that no one has the right to choose whether a person lives or dies."

Ragnaroc lowered his gaze as his cousin continued

"Life is precious, no matter who or what you are." Jack clenched his fist, "So please…if there is a way to save Rancor then help me."

A sigh of defeat escaped the spirit, **"Oh all right."** Ragnaroc shook his head as he stepped to the crystal, **"You are too kind Svein."**

"I get it from my mother."

Ragnaroc rolled his eyes as he placed a hand to the gem's surface, instead of replying the spirit concentrated on the task before him.

Jack watched with excitement as the once teal crystal suddenly pulsed red, he frowned when a wail suddenly erupted from within, "Rags you're hurting him!"

 **"** **Of course I am Svien."** Ragnaroc ignored Jack and simply poured more of his power into the gem, **"I am having to force feed him my own energy. It is the only way to break through to Rancor and wake him from this state."**

"Are you sure?" Jack winced when another wail rose from the demon within the crystal

As if in answer a loud cracking echoed, both Jack and Ragnaroc jumped back as fissures spidered across the crystals surface the teens had to shield their eyes as the gemstone shattered in a shower of shards.

Jack rushed forward to the demon now laying in a crumpled heap upon the frozen, "Rancor!"

 ** _"_** ** _Jack…"_** teal eyes blinked open

"Hey sleeping beauty." Jack grinned when the demon scowled at him, "Don't worry I didn't kiss you…Rags did."

 **"** **I did no such thing Svien!"** Ragnaroc's voice echoed with indignation

Rancor groaned as he sat up, he placed a clawed hand to his head

"Think you could explain why you were froze in crystal?" Jack waved to the shattered shards gleaming upon the ground

 ** _"_** ** _That's none of your concern brat."_** Rancor looked away quickly

"Come on Rancor, talk to me." Jack offered him a smile

The demon snorted, **_"I didn't want to absorb you moron! After you used up all my power I had to seal myself in order to keep it from eating your own."_**

Ragnaroc scrunched his brows, " **But that makes no sense demon, you were fading within that seal…it would have been more logical for you to…"**

Rancor grimaced as he struggled to his feet, **_"Oh I get it…because I am demon it's inconceivable that I would not take a life is that it?"_** a growl drummed in his throat.

"Rancor…" Jack didn't get to finish, he watched as the demon melted into the snow. He whirled on Ragnaroc, "Really Rags?"

 **"** **I am sorry Svein…"** the teen hung his head, not liking the tone of disappointment in the winter spirit's voice, **"I will find Rancor and apologize…"**

Jack nodded, "I'll come…"

The winter spirit whimpered when something heavy gripped his chest, another escaped him when pain sparked through his body.

"On second thought…I think my time here is up." Jack glanced at his body which had begun to gleam. He had to close his eyes quickly when light exploded around him….

* * *

(Bennett home)

Blue eyes blinked open, Jack instantly knew he was home, he could almost feel the familiarity in the air.

"Where is everyone?" Jack grunted slightly as he moved to a sitting position, he glanced around the empty room. He had been expecting Pitch to be on him the moment he woke with a sermon about how irresponsible he had been.

A low exhale of breath brought his attention to the rocking chair in the corner, a smile came to his face when he caught sight of his mother. The woman's head was hung to her chest, soft rhythmic breaths escaping her as she slept.

 _"_ _She must have been watching me the whole time."_ Jack quietly got to his feet, the teen grabbing the blanket as he did. Carefully he laid it over his mom, he gently kissed her forehead then he made his way out of the room.

Carpet crunched under foot as the winter spirit made his way into the hall and down the stairs. He paused at the bottom, grinning when he caught sight of Sam.

The boy lay just in the living room, still sprawled on the couch his ankle wrapped tight and propped up on a large pillow.

 _"_ _I'm glad he's finally comfortable enough to sleep with others around."_ The winter spirit was proud of his shy friend, who in past would never have even closed his eyes with other souls around.

Jack then turned to the archway that led to the kitchen where he could hear Patrick's deep voice recounting some tale of adventure. _"Great…he's in there."_ Jack thought when Pitch's voice reprimanded the Leprechaun about fabricating parts of the tale

Jack whimpered slightly, he knew that he deserved to be reprimanded for his reckless behavior…however that didn't mean he wanted to hear it.

 _"_ _Might as well get this over with I guess."_ Jack inhaled then walked in. He glanced around, taking note of the scene.

Pitch sat at the table, the Nightmare King's expression one of irritation. Across from him the source of his irritation was grinning ear to ear, Patrick obviously proud of whatever tale he was regaling the room with. Blue eyes glanced at Darkness who was busy at the counter, the shade placing spoonful's of something into plastic containers. Jack chuckled slightly when he realized the spirit was boxing up leftovers from the dinner that must have ended a while ago.

"Jack!"

The teen jumped when Pitch's voice echoed suddenly, the Nightmare King having caught sight of him.

Jack offered the three men present a sheepish grin, "Hey…ummm sorry I worried you guys."

The room echoed with the sound of a chair falling backwards as Pitch left the table.

"I'm fine." Jack sweat dropped when his brother embraced him

Pitch shook his head as he pushed his younger brother back "How do you manage to get into so much trouble."

Jack smirked, "I'm just that good."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Is that what it's called now days when you almost splatter on the pavement?"

"I mean…I'm sorr.." he stopped when the spirit held up a hand.

"Don't Jack." Pitch shook his head, "What happened happened, you are safe and that's all I care about." He offered his surprised brother a rare smile, "Now why don't you grab a seat and listen to Patrick here…" he glanced at the Leprechaun, "Who I 'believe' had something of utmost importance to tell us before he got sidetracked with that ridiculous story of his."

"I bet he's been kicked out by Iris." Darkness piped up as he turned from fridge where he had placed the left overs, the shade was beside himself with idea of letting Tala try some of Rashana's cooking.

"Hey that's not even funny."

Jack chuckled when Patrick glowered at the shade, "Come on Patrick just ignore him and tell us."

Patrick grinned at the excitement he could hear in the teen's voice, "Well I came all the way from Palace Parisen to the back water town of Burgess with the most awesome…most fantastic…"

"Patrick!"

Patrick flinched when all in the room shouted at him, he offered them a grin "I'm going to have a baby!"

One could hear a pin drop

Then Pitch broke the silence

"Oh dear Moon that's great!" Pitch was beside himself that he had been right in his guess.

Darkness grinned, "Spirit children are rare Patrick, you must be so excited."

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah…and a bit nervous."

Pitch grinned, "As you should be Patrick, I mean if the child is 'anything' like you then your hands will forever be full."

"I know right I…" Patrick paused when he saw the look on Jack's face, "Kid what's on your mind?"

Jack cocked his head, "Well I had a question…but you might think it's silly."

"Not at all kid." Patrick grinned, "Ask away."

"Where do babies come from?"

All three men looked at each other

"Ummmm, Pitch this is all you."

"Wait don't you dare lea…" Pitch didn't finish his sentence before the room emptied of all but himself and Jack. He glanced at the winter spirit, who was very much confused that his simple question had caused such panic, "Well Jack…you see…when two spirit's love each other very much…"

After 'the talk' Jack swore to himself he would never ask another soul another question for as long as he had breath in him.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought I love hearing from you and seeing how you liked the chapter. Oh disclaimer the *poem is Fire and Ice by Robert Frost not mine. All right I am really excited about the upcoming chapter ;) till next time.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Love the reviews! You are awesome and keep me writing :) Hope you are all staying warm if you have snow. Enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess)

The waking sun had lit the sky with an array of pinkish hues. Once dark and dismal clouds were now stained with morning colors that spread across the sky like a blanket of warmth. The majestic sunrise sent powerful rays of gold over the landscape illuminating the snow covered earth. With this new day the town began to wake, people and animals alike stirring themselves awake ready and eager to greet the day…well most were eager. Inside the Bennett home a certain young boy was anything but ready to greet the day.

Jamie groaned when screeching beeps broke into his wonderful dream of battling golems, hazel eyes glowered at the robot clock as if that would make it stop. "Why couldn't Jack have kept the storm going?"

The boy let out a sigh, the moment Jack had been able Pitch had made the winter spirit halt the growing snow storm the Nightmare King stating that it wasn't natural for this time of year. Granted when Jack had looked so dejected Pitch consented to allow the winter spirit to come back in December and give Burgess a snow day to end all snow days, but that wasn't going to help Jamie this bleak Friday morning since the salt trucks had cleared the roads and school had not been cancelled.

The boy slammed his hand on the alarm that was still screaming for him to get up, he smirked when it went silent in defeat. Covers rustled as Jamie scooted back down into them, the boy less than thrilled about getting up from his warm bed.

"Jamie get up! The bus will be here soon!"

Rashana's voice echoed in the hall

"I'm not going…" Jamie grumbled and pulled his blanket over his head in hopes that maybe his mother would forget that he needed to get up and let him stay home. He grinned when after ten minutes no one had come to get him, perhaps it had worked…

"Jamie Hanif Bennett get your tail up this instant! I have to take Sophie to pre-school. And if you miss the bus again I swear to Abyss you will be grounded till the Void implodes!"

"But mom! Can't I stay home today?" Jamie groaned when his mother's exasperated command sounded, he knew he was being a whinny brat but come on…he hated going to that horrible prison they called 'school' why couldn't he go with Jack to take Jaeger home? It was sure to be more exciting than sitting for eight hours listening to teacher's prattle on about things that didn't matter.

The sound of the door creaking open made him stiffen, the sound of silence let him know exactly who had entered his room.

"Jack I'm not getting up." Jamie grinned under the covers when the winter spirit's surprised snorted sounded

"How did you know it was me?"

Jamie chuckled at the whine in his brother's voice, "You're the only one, besides Sam, that's so light you make no sound when you walk."

The spirit's chuckle rang like a bell, "Not sure if that's a compliment or not."

"It is." Jamie burrowed deeper into the covers when he felt the spirit came up to the bedside, "Now go away."

"Jamie come on…." Jack's voice tinged with excitement, "Mom left you a plate of the awesome breakfast she made."

"Tell Cazador he can have it; I'm not getting up."

Silence settled on the room, Jamie smirking thinking he had won…however Jack's next statement shattered that idea

"Well I know how to get you going."

Jamie jumped when the warmth of his covering disappeared as it was yanked off him, "Jack what the… aieeee!" a scream left him when his older brother showered him with a wave of frost

"Have fun at school Jamie." Jack smirked at his sibling now glaring at him, "I'm off to the Singing Cliffs to return Jaeger home."

"I'll get you back for that!" Jamie shook his fist at the winter spirit retreating out the window, he sighed as he brushed the pieces of ice from his arms.

Once that was done Jamie resigned himself to his fate and quickly got ready for the dreaded day of school. He trudged into the hall and down the stairs, he perked up slightly when the tantalizing smells of breakfast drifted to his nostrils.

Jamie hurried into the kitchen, he frowned slightly when he noticed that the room was empty. "Guess everyone else already left…" the boy sighed and grabbed him the plate of food Rashana had left on the counter and took a seat at the table.

"Hey Jamie, about time you got up."

He glanced at the door, "Hey Sam you need help?" Jamie instantly started to get up when he caught sight of the teen balancing on crutches.

"No I got it." Sam pursed his lips, concentrating on maneuvering into the kitchen without bumping his cast.

"How's the ankle?" Jamie asked when the teen made it to a chair and sank into it

"Better." Sam lowered his eyes, "Not that it matters…"

Jamie frowned at the sound of sadness he could hear in the boy's voice, "What's wrong Sam?"

"Pitch wouldn't let me go with Jack." The teen sighed "He said I have to stay here because he doesn't want my ankle to get reinjured with too much movement."

Jamie chuckled at the sound of dejection in the boy's voice, "Don't feel bad, I couldn't go either."

"Maybe we can play video games?" Crimson eyes gleamed with hope

"Sorry Sam." Jamie truly was as he grabbed several pieces of toast and slathered them with jelly, "I have to go to school."

Sam whimpered again, "But…that means I'll be here alone."

Jamie's heart clenched when the boy lowered his head

"Pitch left with Patrick this morning to do something, Cazador went hunting…" Sam whimpered again, "And Jack…well he went with Darkness to take Jaeger home." Crimson eyes glanced at Jamie hopeful, "Can't you just skip school Jamie?"

"I'd love to Sam; I mean you have no idea how much." He sighed, "But mom trusts me to be responsible…and go to school even though she's not here." Jamie offered the boy a smile, "Don't worry though mom will be home in about an hour after she takes Sophie to school so you won't be alone too long."

Sam inhaled, "B…but I…."

The sound of brakes hissing interrupted the teen

"Sorry Sam, but I gotta go." Jamie grabbed his backpack and raced out the door, "See you when I get home ok."

"Ok…"

Jamie hated school even more as the teen's plaintiff reply echoed after him, this day couldn't get done fast enough.

* * *

(The Warren)

Blades of bright green roiled like waves across the ancient sanctuary. Brilliant flowers of all colors danced in the soft light of the Warren, only disturbed by the hundreds if not thousands of assorted sizes of butterflies that would land delicately on their petals. The atmosphere here was one of peace and ease…however in one of the chambers created by the Guardian that resided here his charge was feeling anything but ease.

Bright green eyes stared at the tray in his lap, the young teen picking at the bright colored fruits the Dryad not at all interested in eating.

This of course did not go unnoticed by the pooka that had made himself the boy's caretaker.

"Faine, what's wrong? You usually inhale breakfast before I can set the tray down good." Bunny gently sat on the bed, his eyes scanning the boy for any indication he was ill.

"I'm just worried…" he glanced at the confused look on the Guardian's face, "Tivial didn't come back last night."

Bunny frowned, he didn't really care for the little imp however the creature had been good for Faine helping the boy not be alone as well as alerting him to when the boy had been in pain. He switched to a smile quickly, "I am sure tha lil devil is jus enjoying the surface, He has been cramped down here for nearly a week without leaving your side."

Faine whimpered slightly, "I know…but he's so small and with his injury…"

"Well Sprout how about this. After ya get up and move around a bit I'll go look for em?"

A squeak left the Dryad, "You want me to try N…now?" the boy ducked his head, "I don't know if I'm ready…"

Bunny chuckled as he took the half eaten tray from him, "Nonsense Faine, Tooth said it's been plenty of time." He glanced at the boy, "Besides Sprout you said you'd try today."

Faine inhaled he knew the Guardian was right…but that didn't make the idea of failure any less frightening. "O…ok I'll do it."

"That's tha spirit Faine." Bunny's heart swelled with pride, he knew how scared the boy was of failing. It was apparent in his face which was a mixture of hope and fear as he pulled the covers to the side, "Just take it slowly."

Faine only nodded as the Guardian helped him move his legs to the edge of the bed. A tingling sensation rippled up his limbs, though Faine wasn't sure if it was pain or just his nerves reacting to the foreign movement after having been stationary for so long.

With a look of determination, the Dryad pushed himself up off the bed not wanting to take it slow any longer. If he was going to walk he was going to, if not he didn't feel like dragging out this hell of not knowing. His eyes widened when a surge of energy twined into the soles of his feet when they touched the floor.

Bunny grinned when the boy let out a surprised gasp, "Ya ok Sprout?" the Guardian steady the boy when he wavered slightly.

"I can feel the ground!" Faine's voice tinged with relief as he shuffled his bare feet upon the soft dirt that made up the flooring of the chamber.

"That's a great sign." Bunny exhaled slightly, so far so good with that little bit of information the Guardian now knew that the nerves in the boy's feet were healed…now to see if the rest of the limb had, "You want to try and walk to the chair?"

Bright green eyes glanced at the chair the Guardian had indicated…it was only across the room but to him it might have well been across the world. Faine swallowed the lump in his throat, "Ye…yeah." He filled with emotion when Bunny moved in front of him, the pooka's body language saying what the Guardian wasn't. That if he fell, he'd catch him.

"Here goes."

Bunny had to catch the boy when he stumbled forward, "Faine?"

"I did it!" the Dryad wasn't at all concerned by his unstable first step, the boy beside himself that he had been able to put one foot in front of the other.

A chuckle left Bunny as he steadied the teen who was now shuffling forward a bit more confidently "That's it Sprout nice and slow." The pooka sent silent thanks to Adana as he watched the boy walk (slowly mind you) but walk none the less to the chair that had been set as the goal.

Faine was grinning ear to ear when he reached the chair, "I did it Bunny! I can walk!"

Bunny startled when the boy lunged forward and wrapped him in an embrace, "I tol ya you'd do it Faine." The pooka gently patted the boy's back when he felt the teen shaking, "Hey why are you crying?"

Faine sniffed as he pushed back, "Sorry…"

"Don't be Sprout." Bunny smiled as he wiped the tears from the boy's face, "Now do you feel like heading out to the Warren for some sun or is this good for today?"

Faine mulled it over, he felt like sprinting around the room at the moment so going back to the bed was clearly out. He grinned, "I think I can keep going."

Bunny filled again with pride for the young teen as he started walking slowly towards the chamber's entrance.

* * *

(The Singing Cliffs)

While Faine was taking his first steps of recovery Jack was busy with his own adventure. The winter spirit now bouncing across glistening gold.

"This is so awesome!" Jack was beside himself, the beach seemed to stretch before him for miles. He glanced to his left where the vast ocean ebbed in and out from the shore. Frothing white rimmed the water's edge for split seconds before being pulled back into the sea. Despite the blazing sun above Jack could barely feel the heat due to his excitement of being in a place he never got see.

"It's in my shoes!"

Jack rolled his eyes at Darkness's complaint, "Come on it's just sand."

Silver eyes rolled, the shade not at all enjoying the bright sun now baring down on him nor the irritating grains of sand that, even though they had been walking, seemed to have found their way into every inch of his cloths.

"Don't worry shadow, my house isn't too far from here."

"Don't call me that." Darkness glowered at Jaeger who was clearly enjoying the fact that he was miserable.

Jaeger ignored the spirit and turned to Jack "You see that cliff there?"

Jack followed the man's hand to a large rock up crop just a few miles ahead, "Yeah."

"My house sits right on top."

Darkness inhaled, "Then why in the hell didn't you give the coordinates for there instead of miles of this Moon forsaken beach!"

Jaeger grinned, "Because it's such a nice day for a walk."

Jack quickly intervened before the shade murdered the man, "So Jaeger how'd you find this place?"

Jade eyes gleamed as the small beach house came into view as they came closer to the cliff, "Well I was in search of adventure." He grinned, "And I boy did I find it…"

"Really?" Jack grew excited, perhaps the hunter would actually open up and talk instead of shutting down like he had at the house

"Yep, it all started when I got wind of a job out of Rimstine…"

Darkness rolled his eyes as the two continued to talk, it was going to be really hard to kill the guy if Frost took a liking to him. The shade sighed in relief when they started up the incline and the house stood before them.

It was weathered by the harsh sea breeze that blew in from the ocean, it's wooden boards smooth from the constant sanding it received from the environment around it.

"Hey I'm home!"

Both Jack and Darkness startled at Jaeger's shout

"Can you warn…" Darkness stopped when frantic footsteps inside the house echoed, he jumped when the door swung open.

Jack and Darkness stared in shock and awe at the woman now emerging from the house…to say she was beautiful would be an understatement.

The woman's skin was bronze, a testament to her being out in the sun. Her face kind and youthful, her mouth rimmed with soft pink lips that added to her sweet appearance.

Her hair was the next thing that drew their attention, it was as if the ocean itself had come to life.

Soft hues of light blue tinged the ends of dark sapphire strands. Dotted throughout the blue were bubbles of reds and purples, it was as if they were mimicking the foam of the ocean itself.

However, when she moved her delicate hand to brush back her hair both spirit's shivered slightly at the sight of her eyes that had been obscured till then.

Sea green orbs that held none of the kindness her face did, in fact they held an almost animalistic tint.

"Jaeger…who are these people?"

Darkness shivered at her voice, the shade was confused as to the feeling now washing over him. It was like something was tugging at his very soul….

"They're friends Serena." Jaeger spoke quickly, "Well at least the kid is. The other is merely transportation."

Jack quickly stepped forward before Darkness could kill the smirking hunter, "Hi I'm Jack Frost." He puffed out his chest, "Son of Moon."

The woman smiled and extended her own hand, "It is nice to meet you Jack, I am Serena Coventina." Her smile widened, "Daughter of Poseidon, King of Atlantis."

"So what are you doing here at Jaeger's?" Jack spoke a bit awkwardly now that he knew the woman before him was the child of one of the most known rulers of the sea "I mean…are you friends?"

A laugh escaped Jaeger, "You could say that Jack." The hunter smirked, "She's my wife."

Darkness nearly died, "Wait wait wait…then that means…"

Jaeger smirked, "By default I'm a Prince of Atlantis."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys think. I love hearing from you :) Oh and Serena's picture is up on my devientart page (search frostofsummer) the colored version as always contains the bio. I can't wait for what I have planned for you ]:) Till next time.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and kind words T-T you don't know how much I needed them I have been really sick the last few days. I'm better now :) Anyway without further ado here's the chapter enjoy.

* * *

(The Singing Cliffs)

The shoreline was a graceful arc of sand, glittering like gold beneath the morning sun. Soft gentle waves lapped at the beach, the placid ocean rolling in and out with a soothing melodic song.

However, the peace was soon shattered by an angry voice

"Frost you little bastard where are you! If you've gotten yourself into some kind of fix I swear to Moon I'll kill you!" Darkness stood on the wooden porch that was just outside Jaeger's house.

They had been at the house for all of ten minutes when the hunter had excused himself to go do something. Darkness had taken his eye off Jack for a split second and now the teen was nowhere to be found

"Does he do this often?" Serena watched with slight amusement as the shade shouted to empty air

"Unfortunately yes. Frost has a tendency to run off." A growl rumbled in Darkness's throat, "And every single time he winds up in some kind of turmoil."

Serena chuckled, "Really, he seems like a responsible boy." She had instantly fallen for the winter spirit, especially after Jaeger had explained how the boy had saved his life as well as gotten him free from all the contracts his previous creator had forced him into.

Darkness rolled his eyes as he started to head down the stairs, "He has you fooled. That little devil gets into more trouble than Trouble himself."

"Come now I am sure he just followed Jaeger to the cove."

"All the more reason for me to go after him." Darkness stepped towards a shadow, he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Serena smiled, "Jaeger will keep an eye on him Darkness, Jack is perfectly safe."

Darkness snorted as he brushed off her hand, "Oh yes, he's safe with that mons…" he stopped abruptly when the woman's eyes flashed

"Jaeger is not a monster Darkness." Serena clenched her fist, "I understand Jaeger can come across as …abrasive sometimes but…."

"Abrasive?" Darkness snorted, "He kidnapped Frost and Jamie, literally impaled Pitch with a hook then handed all of them over to Admiration to use in a freakin death arena." The shade glowered at her "I'd say he's a bit more than abrasive."

Serena inhaled, "I am truly sorry for that…but you do not know the whole story."

Darkness startled when tears rimmed her eyes

"Jaeger was dealt a rotten hand from the get go. Nodens one of the Lords of the Sea tricked Jaeger into becoming a spirit. Jaeger didn't know that by allowing himself to be pulled through the Rift that his soul would belong to Nodens. Once he owned him, Nodens began to contract Jaeger out like some kind of…hunting dog." Serena's face filled with rage, "Jaeger once told me that Nodens would contract him to jobs till his feet bled and nearly every bone in his body was broken. Only when he couldn't move would Nodens allow him to rest."

Darkness glanced sideways at the ocean, which had begun to roil wildly in response to the woman's obvious anger

Serena however didn't take notice as she continued "And when Jaeger finally spoke out against him Nodens decided that Jaeger wasn't worth the trouble. So that bastard sold my husband to Admiration in exchange for control of a few territories." she inhaled sharply, trying to reign in her anger, "So I am sorry that your family was harmed because of my husband…but you must understand Jaeger had no choice but to do as Admiration ordered him…or else…"

"Admiration would kill him." Darkness finished for her. The shade sighed, "Fine I won't hold Jaeger's past against him…gods know I am the 'last' person that has that right." Silver eyes glanced at the empty beach, "But if something happens to Frost…"

Serena chuckled, relaxing a bit now that the spirit wasn't showing such a malicious attitude towards her beloved, "I promise you Darkness Jaeger will keep Jack safe."

Darkness startled when she motioned to the front door of the house

"Now while we wait for them to return from the cove would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure why not?" Darkness would never admit it to anyone but he was running on empty, in fact he had seriously been wondering if he's be able to get himself and Jack back home. Now with Serena's offer of food he'd be able to refuel his energy. _"Be careful Frost."_ The shade sent a silent prayer then followed Serena into the house.

* * *

(Elsewhere on the beach)

Unaware of Darkness's concern the winter spirit was currently having the time of his life.

Jack grinned when the golden grains crunched under his bare soles as he walked over them. Scarcely had the winter spirit gotten to feel sand like this beneath him, Jack would compare it to walking through snow…only unlike the blanket of white he was used to feeling the grains now under foot gave off a soft warmth. Jack was beside himself, his blue eyes scanning the ocean with excitement the teen awe struck by the magnificent sight he never got see. Crashing waves rimmed with white struck the shoreline, spreading like a water net over the beach, their grasp pulling small crabs and shells back out to sea.

"Quit following me."

Jack pulled his attention from the awesome scene to the spirit he was currently tailing, "Soooo where are you going?"

Jaeger rolled his eyes, "I'm going to do my job." He whirled and jabbed his finger at the teen that had followed him despite his attempt to sneak off, "YOU are going back to the house."

Jack grinned as he pushed the hunters hand to the side, "Says who?"

"Says me. The cove is too dangerous for you to be in." Jaeger glowered at the teen, "Now get back to the house before Darkness finds out you've left and comes out here to kill me for 'kidnapping' you or some other stupid reason he can come up with."

"Not happening." Jack crossed his arms, returning the spirit's stare with his own, "If your facing something dangerous let me help you." Blue eyes gleamed, "I didn't save you so you could go die."

"Ugh!" Jaeger tossed his hands in the air, "Kid you're impossible! What I'm doing is too risky for you to be present for."

"Really?" the winter spirit made a face, "Well then if it's so dangerous then you shouldn't be alone when you do… whatever it is you're doing." Jack grinned when Jaeger let out a sigh.

"Fine." Jaeger snorted and continued up the beach, "But get this straight kid you are to do exactly what I say no matter what got it?"

Jack nodded, "Sure no problem." The teen dashed forward so that he was beside the hunter, "So what are we doing? Fighting monsters? Hunting bad guys?"

Jaeger chuckled slightly, not able to really stay mad at the excited boy "Nothing like that Jack."

Jack stopped abruptly when he realized they had come to cliff, he glanced over the edge noting the crescent moon shaped beach below "Ummm so your sightseeing?"

Jaeger laughed, "Not exactly."

Jack startled when the hunter turned to him a serious expression on his face

"All right Jack do you trust me?"

"Ummm I guess?"

Jaeger nodded, "Great! Then hang on!"

"Whoa wait!" Jack had no time to react before he was grabbed and pulled down as Jaeger simply jumped from the cliff both of them free falling to the sand below.

Two loud thuds echoed over the ocean as the two spirit's hit the ground, both simply rolling over the soft sand that had cushioned the impact

"You're nuts!" the teen spit sand from his mouth glaring at the hunter

Jaeger smirked as he stood and dusted the sand from his clothes, "Eh, I've been called worse." The hunter knelt to sand, slinging the pack he held in front of him, "All right…let's see if I brought some with me…didn't think I'd need any…"

Jack raised an eyebrow as he got up and walked over, "Whatcha looking for?"

"These." Jaeger pulled several ropes from within the pack

Blue eyes narrowed, Jack crouching instinctively

"Relax kid." Jaeger chuckled as he looked around, "These are for your safety, trust me. Ah here we go."

Jack cocked his head as the hunter stepped to a large boulder, he was even more confused when the spirit motioned for him.

Jaeger rolled his eyes, "Kid we don't have time for this! They'll be here any minute and I have to secure you before it's too late."

"Secure me?" Jack glanced up the cliff face, now regretting his decision to trust the spirit, "Why would you need to do that?"

"Look long story short I'm meeting Sirens to hear them sing."

Jack grew excited again, "Really!" he narrowed his eyes, "Wait…I thought that anyone hearing their song died."

Jaeger nodded, "You're correct." He grinned, "However for some reason their melodies don't affect me."

"But why do you lis…"

"Look kid I don't time to explain everything!" Jaeger was panicking slightly when he noted several breaks in the surface of the water a few yards out, "Now get your butt over here!"

Jack hurried over at the tone in the spirit's voice

"Hands behind you."

Jack flinched slightly when he felt the coarse rope wrap around his wrists, "Ok…now what."

"Have a seat and I'll secure your feet."

Blue eyes watched, a bit apprehensively as the hunter tied his ankles "You know that if this a trick Darkness will…"

Jaeger held his chest, "You wound me Jack! I thought we were tight." He chuckled when the boy glared at him, "All right almost done…"

"Seriously?" Jack stared at the ear plugs the man pulled from his pocket

Jaeger chuckled, "I use them when I'm swimming, hate getting water in my ears." He gently placed one into the boy's ear, "But for you they'll keep you from going mad when you hear their songs."

Jack barely heard the hunter due to the second plug being placed

"Perfect." Jaeger grinned, satisfied with his solution

Jack could see the hunter's lips moving but nothing a muffled sound reached him "What!"

Jaeger rolled his eyes, "Just sit there Jack and don't move ok?"

"What!"

"Never mind." Jaeger face palmed, instead of trying to explain he turned his attention to the ocean.

Jack also forgot trying to understand the hunter when he caught sight of the rainbow shine just below the surface of the water, "Wow…." Was all the winter spirit could say as he watched nearly a hundred Sirens rise from the shallow water and crawl onto the beach, their glistening scaled tails shimmering in the sun.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Burgess)

Burgess echoed with the sounds of the day getting started. All over town people were busy with their morning. Adults hustling to their jobs, children begrudgingly going to school. Everyone was busy with their tasks that came with the day and even in the small home of the Bennett household the one person left there was busy as well…even though he should have been resting.

Sam had sat at the table after Jamie had left for all of ten minutes, then despite his still recovering ankle the teen had gotten up and began to clean the kitchen he had been left in.

This need to clean was a residual impulse from when the boy had been a prisoner of Bones, the man constantly having made the teen clean and tidy the small three room cabin they stayed in. For centuries Sam's job was to clean it, rain or shine, injured or not. Bones had expected where they stayed to be spick and span and if Sam did a job that wasn't to Bones's liking…there was hell to pay.

So even though no one had asked him, and despite the fact he was still recovering Sam had gotten started cleaning the house. Such a trivial thing as broken ankle was nothing to him…not after all he had been through.

"Perfect!" Sam grinned, proud of himself for figuring out how to turn on the strange contraption that was known as a 'sink' the teen not having really had the privilege of one when he had been human…and had only seen them in passing when he had become a spirit.

The sound of water running filled the small kitchen, sloshing through the faucet and into the basin like a waterfall. Soft snow like bubbles rose from the detergent that had been placed into the warm liquid, a sweet scent rising along with the foam.

Sam waited a moment then turned the water off, he placed a hand into the liquid to check the temperature. He was beside himself when he discovered that it was hot, "I didn't even have to boil it first." The teen made a slight click of a tongue, he could have really used such convenience when he had been with Bones…would have made cleaning a breeze.

Sam quickly shook his head when memories started to surface, instead he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Ok…now how to do this without dropping everything?"

The teen questioned himself out loud as he turned from the sink to the table, which was strewn with dishes from the carnage that had been breakfast. A look of determination came to the boy's face as he hobbled over (aided by his crutches) to the table. He shifted the crutches so that they were still supporting him yet his hands were free to grab the dishes. Then with a set expression of concentration Sam began transferring the plates and other things to the sink where he gently deposited them into the warm water.

"Now where would she keep the scrubber?" Sam checked the drawers of the kitchen for the utensil needed to clean the dishes that lay piled in the sink. The room echoed with slight thunks as the teen pulled out drawer after drawer.

An excited smile came to his face when Sam finally found what he was looking for, a large scrubbing sponge. Sam hurried back to the sink where he quickly began scrubbing the plates and other cookware that had been left from breakfast. Sam hummed to himself as he worked, the teen rapidly cleaning and drying dish after dish in an almost mechanical motion.

Once he had laid them all in the drying rack beside the sink Sam balanced on one crutch and made his way to mop bucket he had set out a few moments ago.

With practiced ease Sam began moping, it was a bit slower than he would have liked the boy having to hold himself up as well as propel the mop across the swept linoleum. Despite this inconvenience Sam finished the task a lot quicker than most.

Sam grinned as he stepped back to survey his work, "Not bad…" he glanced around for something else that needed his attention, "What's in there?" the teen cocked his head when he caught sight of a door beside the pantry.

Curiosity had always been a part of Sam, even before the kitten's soul had been joined with his.

So with excitement the boy hobbled over to the new door, Sam was a bit let down when he opened the door and saw what was inside, "Oh, it's the wash room." The teen exhaled, so much for a cool discovery…oh well might as well dwindle the piles of cloths down for Rashana.

Sam grinned when he caught sight of the two large machines that was against the wall. Both were giant squares of metal, hollowed out on the inside and fitted with what seemed to be a metal cylinders. "Oh cool! She actually has a washer and dryer, I heard these things make washing cloths a snap."

The teen bounced (the best he could with his ankle) to the first machine, he paused however upon reaching it. As excited as he was Sam had a problem…he had no idea what to do.

"How in the world does this work?" crimson eyes stared in utter confusion at the contraption before him. Sam looked it over hoping for any indication of how to get started.

The teen could see several instructions scribbled on the lid with pictures of clothes and other things but to him they meant nothing…since he wasn't really able to read that well.

"Ok I know this means water…." Sam ran his hand over the wavy lines on the lid of one of the machines, "I guess that means this is the one you wash the cloths in." he glanced at the other one, "And you must be the dryer."

Sam puffed out his chest, proud that he had been able to figure it out. He didn't linger too long in his pride, instead he began his task. The boy grunted with the effort of balancing on one leg and picking up the towels and depositing them into the machine. "Ok…this shows a box of some kind of…sand being put in with the clothes." The teen shook his head, "Gods that makes no sense? Why would you use sand to clean clothes?"

Sam looked around the room for the box indicated on the lid, "That must be it." the teen grinned as he grabbed the orange box from the shelf above the washer, "Spring Fresh?" he made a face, "Weird name for sand…" he opened the box

"Gods that stuff smells really good." Sam decided to pour the whole box in, after all he had several more baskets of clothes to do and this would save time since he wouldn't have to pour more in every time he pulled the garments out of the water.

"Oops." Sam jumped when he accidently bumped the lid, the teen nearly died when (upon the lid closing) the machine roared to life, "Holy crap! It's alive!" Sam backed towards the door, fear etched on his face. He paused however when the now shaking machine didn't pursue him, "That's so cool! It washes the clothes for you instead of you having to do the them by hand!"

Sam beamed as he left the bouncing machine and went back into the kitchen, crimson eyes went to the large bag of garbage beside the door, "Oh man, Jamie forgot to take that out like Rashana asked." The teen made a face, she had been very adamant that the garbage be taken out since it was to be picked up later that day.

"I guess…I guess it won't hurt for me to leave the house for just a minute…" Sam gulped slightly…surly no one would get him if hurried. Without allowing himself to talk himself out of doing the task Sam grabbed the bag and maneuvered himself out the door.

"Jamie owes me big for this." Sam huffed slightly as he made his way down the stairs and the walkway to the end where the cans were set for pickup later. A sigh of relief left him upon finally reaching the tall green can labeled with a weird white triangle symbol. Sam grunted, heaving the heavy plastic bag into the container.

"…and then I saw him at the mall with Sherry."

"No! Does Jane know?"

Sam froze at the voices, he whimpered when two women rounded the corner of the fence both walking briskly towards him. Sam squeaked as he tried to scramble out of their way. However, he wasn't quick enough.

Sparks like lightning erupted within Sam as both women passed through him, as if he were nothing but mist.

Sam whimpered, no matter how many times it happened the boy was always shaken by the experience. He watched the women continue their walk, neither of them the least bit aware of what had transpired, both still locked in their gossip.

Crimson eyes blinked when he noticed something beyond the two retreating women, "What are they doing?" Sam cocked his head when he noticed a black car parked across the road, puffs of smoke coming from the exhaust, "How long have they been there?" Sam was confused, why would anyone be just sitting in their car doing nothing.

Sam shivered slightly when his gaze fell on the emblem on the side door.

A white outlined silhouette of a unicorn stood in stark contrast against black paint. However, it wasn't the image of the mythic that sent the chill up the teen's spine, it was the fact that the creatures horn had been sawed off blood trickling from the end of it.

"K.A.M.?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the blood red letters below the image, "What in the world does that mean?"

A loud commotion from the house drew Sam's attention away from the car, "What now?" the teen hurried up the walk to find out what was going on.

If Sam had looked back he would have seen the tinted window roll down, revealing a man in his late thirties, a cruel sneer etched on his face. Slowly he pulled the dark shades from emerald green eyes, "Well well, my tip was right…there are spirit's here." Another grin split his face, "I'll get back in the boss's good graces for sure with this little catch."

The man jotted something down in a notebook, then he put the car in gear and drove off.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you guys liked the chapter :) Oh if you haven't seen it you should go see Kung Fu Panda 3 it was awesome! Won't spoil anything but it had the right amount of comedy and action. I am really excited for what I have planned. Till next time.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys keep me writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

(Iris's Palace)

The giant palace was quiet, save for the occasional thunk as golden sentinels made their patrols through its expansive halls. Not far into the palace lay the enormous library that held volumes upon volumes of knowledge that had been collected over the centuries by the owner of the palace. Plush couches and chairs covered the room, offering any that came for the books a warm place to rest.

Seated in one these plush seats was Iris, a large book in hand. She was enjoying the break from her husband, Patrick having been hovering over her like a hawk since the moment she had told him of her pregnancy. She had managed to get him out of her hair for a moment by 'allowing' him to be the one to tell Pitch the good news.

She let out a sigh, it was nice that he was so concerned however Patrick could be a bit…over protective when it came to her and now that she was expecting….Iris chuckled slightly, there would be no leaving the Palace without him being with her.

"Iris! Hey where are you!"

"Dear Moon above…" Iris let out another sigh as the Leprechaun's voice echoed outside the room. "In here Patrick." She laid her book upon the table when moments later the spirit burst through the door

"Are you ok!"

Sapphire eyes rolled as the man hurried across the floor to her, "Yes Patrick…why wouldn't I be?"

Mismatched eyes glanced at the floor as Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…you know with you being all…babified I'm just worried you might fall or something…"

Iris chuckled, "Oh Patrick what has gotten into you?"

"He's got dad brain…get used to it. He's only going to get worse."

"Pitch!" Iris got her feet as the Nightmare King walked into the room, "I didn't know you were coming."

Pitch smiled as he crossed the room quickly, "Of course I would come Iris." He took her hand in his, "The least I can do is congratulate you on the new life you are going to bring into the world."

"That and he needed information." Patrick cut in, he was a bit perturbed that his wife had shown more excitement about his friend coming in then him.

"Of course Pitch what do you need to know?" Iris chuckled when the shade cast a 'I'm going to kill you look' at Patrick

Pitch took a seat in one of the armchairs "I am looking for any information on memory…in particular what happens when it is bonded to an outside element."

Iris frowned, she instantly sat up "Pitch is something wrong with your memories?"

The shade sweat dropped as the woman scanned him, "No not mine Iris…" he held up his hands when she glowered at him, "I swear!"

"Darkness is the one having blank outs Iris." Patrick came to the spirit's rescue, since he knew that Iris wouldn't let the shade off the hook if she thought something was wrong with him.

Iris knew Patrick wouldn't lie to her about Pitch needing help so she moved on to trying to help the younger shade "How long has it been going on?"

Pitch rubbed his chin, "I was just aware of it a few days ago…" he shrugged, "But gods know how long it's actually been happening. Darkness wouldn't exactly be telling me if something was amiss."

"What has he forgotten…and is it permanent?"

"It's not permeant…at least from what I can tell." Pitch scrunched his eyebrows, the spirit trying to recall what all Darkness had forgotten, "It mostly seems that he forgets events that happened just days before…"

"That could just be from fatigue..."

Pitch shook his head, "I thought so too…until yesterday when Darkness forgot Tala."

Both Patrick and Iris inhaled at that, both knew how much the nature spirit meant to Darkness

"He didn't remember her at all Iris." Pitch's voice lowered, the spirit remembering the expression of pain that had covered Darkness's face when he had forgotten the one he loved, "And I know he wasn't just pretending…he truly forgot her."

Iris felt her heart clench, she had an idea of what was going on with the shade

Pitch continued unaware of the woman's hunch, "It wasn't until the poor guy literally forced himself to think about her did Darkness finally recall who she was." He paused when Iris let out a breath "You know what it is don't you?"

"Deracinate."

"What?" Patrick raised an eyebrow as Iris exhaled again

"Deracinate, an ancient spell that rips out new memories." Iris clenched her fist, "It is a horrid enchantment that does not allow for the person it is cast on to form new memories unless its caster wishes them to."

Pitch frowned, "But Darkness has been able to form new memories on his own."

"That's only because Darkness is a fighter Pitch." Iris shook her head, "Normal spirits would be completely under the spell's grip." She chuckled slightly, "However it would seem that Darkness like yourself is a lot more stubborn than the average person."

Patrick crossed his arms, "So why now then? If Darkness has been able to fight off the spells effects for this long why has it all of a sudden started taking place?"

Iris shook her head, "You will need to speak with Tooth, I know a lot of things but memories are her department."

Pitch nodded, "Thank you Iris, Tooth was actually the next person I was going to speak with." The Nightmare King smiled as he stepped to the shadow of the shelf, "Take care, I will be visiting periodically to check up on you. Since Patrick is as useless as a screen door on a submarine." He chuckled as his friend's shout of 'Not true!' followed him into the darkness.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Singing Cliffs)

A warm glowing sun washed over the tiny beach enclosed by cliffs, it's brilliant rays gleaming upon both the golden sand and crystal blue sea. Ahh the sea, a calm peaceful abyss that stretched out for as far as one could see. A never-ending backdrop of water with deep foam rimmed waves swirling repetitively in and out. Rhythmically these waves gently caressed the beach in an endless cycle that had been set in motion from Time's beginning. The scent of salt filled the senses of any present to witness the beauty of the scene.

However, the winter spirit sitting bound hand and foot upon the large rock sitting on the beach he had only eyes for the creatures that had just appeared.

Hair that were varying shades of gold curled delicately like waves down each of their backs the tips winding down until stopping just below slim waists. Shimmering water reflected off soft, pale skin as they positioned themselves upon the rim of the beach. Bright colors flashed in the sunlight as their scaled tails (ranging from bright ruby red to dull sapphire blue) twitched and moved with the motion of the woman pulling them from the surf to the sand.

"Wow…their so…beautiful." Jack stared in awe at the women he had only heard of in whispered rumors. He startled when all eyes turned to him, Jack blushed a bright red when he realized that he had spoken out loud.

The teen cocked his head when he saw one of the women point at him. He frowned when he could see Jaeger's mouth moving, the hunter obviously telling the woman something which of course made her laugh.

Jack was starting to think that the hunter had put the ear plugs in just to mess with him. He glowered at the hunter now looking at him, "Hey! What did you say!"

Instead of answering him Jaeger instead turned his attention back to the woman that had spoken, obviously continuing whatever conversation they had been having.

Jack huffed irritated that he was being ignored, _"Stupid Jaeger and his 'it's for your own good'."_ The boy snorted as he moved his wrists against the tight rope, _"I bet he did this just so I'd be out of his way."_

He was even more convinced that was the case when just as soon as they had appeared all the women turned and disappeared back into the ocean, only the slight ripple of color following them any indication they had been there. Jack startled when Jaeger was suddenly in front of him, he was confused when the man reached and removed the ear plugs, "Hey where are they going? I wanted to meet them."

Jaeger chuckled, "Don't worry they'll be back. Trust me the Mers were just as intrigued by you as you were of them."

"Mers?"

"Mermaids." The hunter frowned when he noticed the beads of sweat on the boy's forehead, "They live just a few miles from here within the Hitren Reef."

Jack cocked his head when the hunter left him and went to his satchel, "But I thought you said that you were meeting Sirens. That's the whole reason you tied me up…and put those stupid ear plugs in."

Jaeger chuckled at the tone of anger in the boy's voice, "I am meeting Sirens Jack." He paused, "Well at least one."

The hunter's voice was a bit muffled as he dug around in the pack

"Jessiline is going to bring her back in a moment. She didn't know if I would be here or not so she had left the Siren back on the Isle."

"But I thought that Sirens and Mermaids were…kind of the same thing."

Jaeger shook his head, "Not quite Jack, see Sirens are actually Mers that have been cursed. They are unable to return below the waves with their families and are forced to live between the shore and the sea. Neither able to fully live on land or beneath the waves."

"Oh…" Jack frowned slightly, "So how is it that you're going to help?"

"According to the curse placed on them a Siren can only return to being a Mer if someone can hear their song and not be…affected by its melody."

Jack gulped slightly, knowing exactly what the hunter meant by that. He had heard stories of sailors that had heard a Siren sing and had simply thrown themselves over board drowning beneath the churning waves before they could be rescued

"So that's where I come in." Jaeger continued as he pulled a canteen from the pack, "I listen to a Siren sing and since I'm not affected by it then their curse is broken."

"And what do you get out of it?" Jack grinned at Jaeger as the man walked back over to him, "I mean, most curses like that require the cursed to give something to the one that frees them."

Jaeger chuckled as he opened the lid, "Your quite perceptive." He held the canteen for the teen to drink, smiling slightly when the boy did so with relish "The curse does require the Siren in question to give their rescuer anything they ask for."

"So what do you usually ask for?" Jack pulled back, a slight trickle of water running down his chin

Jaeger shrugged, "Eh, it depends upon my mood." The hunter looked the teen over again, noting that he was still sweating "Jack you sure you don't want to head back to the house? You look like you're about to melt." Jaeger dropped the empty container to the sand

"Not on your life." The winter spirit bristled slightly, "I'm going to stay as long as you do."

Jaeger shook his head, "Gods you're stubborn."

Jack grinned, "I think I get it from my dad."

"I can believe that."

A sudden splash interrupted the two

Jack glanced around Jaeger, noting about five Si…Mers the teen corrected himself, swimming towards the shore. "Oh wow…that must be what a Siren looks like." Jack stared at the woman being aided through the water by the Mermaids swimming beside her.

The woman, in contrast to the mermaids next to her, was strangely plain, dull brown hair that was cropped to just below her neck was wet with the salt water she was barely dreading above. And unlike the woman around her Jack noticed that instead of a scaled tail the woman had pale delicate legs that seemed more like twigs than appendages

"Ok Jack I'm going to replace the ear plugs."

"Awww come on Jaeger." Jack pouted as the hunter placed the first one, "Can't I just…" he huffed when the spirit ignored him and placed the second. Jack wriggled, getting as comfortable as he could on the hard rock, then he turned his attention back to Jaeger who was walking to the Siren standing shyly on the shore.

* * *

(Burgess)

All over the tiny town people were going about their business. Some working their routine jobs, waiting impatiently for the day to be done. Some were at school, no less impatient for the day to be over. For some however their main concern was the care of their household…

"…and once that is finished I still need to wash those loads of cloths." Rashana comment to no one as neared her small home. As she parked her car sapphire eyes went to the green bin where she could see a black plastic bag sticking out, "And apparently I need to remind Jamie which bin is for garbage and which is the recycle."

Rashana grumbled slightly as she hurried out of the car and replaced the trash into the right bin, she shook her head and continued up the walk to the house. Upon reaching the door however a slightly sense of unease settled over her, with caution she opened an unlocked door.

Rashana narrowed her eyes, she knew that she had locked the door when she had left, "Hello? Is someone in here?"

Her question was met with silence

She quickly made her way to the living room, "Sam?" Rashana frowned when she saw that the couch was empty of the teen that should have been recovering there. "Sam where are you!"

"…in the kitchen…"

Rashana hurried into the room the faint voice had come from, she paused at the sight of the teen

Sam lay curled on the floor, his body pulled in on itself to the point the teen looked like a ball. Sobs racked his tiny frame as tears poured from clenched eyes.

"Sam sweetie…what's wrong?" Rashana hurried to the boy

"I….I…" Sam shook his head and simply pointed to the wash room

Rashana glanced at the door, frowning when she noticed a line of white foam seeping from beneath it. Cautiously she made her way to the room, she stared in disbelief at the scene behind the door

Within the room the washer had exploded, bits of metal and charred clothing all over the floor. Rashana cocked her head when she caught sight of orange mush plastered amongst the debris.

"I'm so sorry…"

Rashana turned at the timid voice, her heart broke at the sight of the trembling teen now standing just a few feet behind her, "Sam what happened?"

Tears streamed down the boy's face, "I…was trying to help…and the washer started bouncing! And I panicked and I threw a pumpkin at it and….and…"

Rashana's heart clenched when the boy fell to his knees, the kitchen echoing with the sound

"Please don't punish me! I'll clean it up I swear!" Sam's voice was near hysterical as the boy bowed his head to the floor, "Don't make me leave…"

"Oh Sam…" Rashana hurried to the teen, quickly wrapping him in her arms her heart hurting when he flinched at her touched, "I'm not going to punish you nor am I going to make you leave."

Crimson eyes glanced at her, "But I destroyed…"

Rashana chuckled as she gathered the boy into her arms, she noted how he weighed next to nothing as she picked him up "Sam you should have seen what Chand did when he first saw the tv." She grinned, "Poor thing was convinced that there were souls trapped within it and blew it to smithereens."

Sam couldn't help the smile that came to his face

"There that's better." Rashana smiled as she toted the teen to the living room, "Now care to explain why you weren't resting like you were told?" she fixed the boy with a look as she laid him on the couch

"I…I wanted to help." Sam shrank into the cushion, "So I cleaned the kitchen and took out the trash for you."

Rashana chuckled, so it was Sam that had put the garbage into the wrong bin "You did a fine job Sam."

"But I messed everything up by destroying the awesome washing machine!" Sam whimpered

She smiled as she propped his wrapped foot back onto the pillow, "I needed a new washer anyway." She glanced at him, "Now let's take a look at that ankle."

Sam whimpered slightly as she gently unwrapped the bandage

Rashana frowned at the dark bruise that covered the teen's pale skin, she made a note of how swollen it had become "No more getting up you hear." She put up a hand when the boy started to protest, "No, that ankle is still mending and with all the moving around you're doing it won't heal properly."

Sam whimpered slightly as she reached and grabbed the bottle of pain medicine from the coffee table, "But Mrs. Rashana I should help clean the mess I maahgh!" he sputtered when Rashana took advantage of him talking to shove a spoonful of the medication into his mouth.

Rashana chuckled at when the boy's face twisted into a grimace, "I know it tastes awful Sam but it will help you with the pain." She gently brushed the teen's hair, "Now sleep Sam, I'll be here if you need me." She waited till the boy's eye closed and his chest began to rise and fall rhythmically then she rose and went to the kitchen.

"Well…this will definitely be something to look back on and laugh about later." Rashana shook her head and began to clean up the disaster that had befallen her kitchen, making a mental note to make sure that Jack never tried to 'help' her out with the cleaning…heavens knew what that boy would do.

* * *

(Back on the beach)

While Rashana was cleaning up the mess that had befallen her home on a beach half across the world from him Jaeger was trying to gain the trust of a soul that had vowed to never trust again.

"So before we get started I'd like to know your name." Jaeger offered the woman standing in front of him a smile, he could literally see her entire body quivering in fear "Mine's Jaeger by the way.

The woman lowered her eyes to the sand, "I…know who you are my prince…"

Jaeger sighed when the woman bowed to him, he always ran into this when dealing with sea spirit's "Well that's great then you know that I'm not one for these formalities." He grinned when she glanced at him, "Now again, what's your name?"

The woman glanced the Mermaids just behind her, taking courage when they nodded, she glanced back "My name is Bretana…" she bowed again, "Your highness."

The hunter gently placed a hand to her shoulder, noting the way she flinched, "Well Bretana I'm here to help you be free from your curse." Jaeger smiled when the familiar look of hope came into the woman's eyes, he watched as it instantly left.

"How many years have you been a Siren?"

"Four…"

Jaeger let out an exhale of breath, he really should have found a way to get free of Admiration sooner…if he had this poor girl could have been free the moment the curse had been placed.

"I am sorry for that Bretana…" he smiled, "But today your nightmare ends and you'll be free." He waved to the sea, "Now sing for me so that you may return to your home."

Bretana clasped her hands together, beside herself that she might be free. She frowned suddenly, "But what about the young child?"

Jaeger glanced back at Jack who was watching them intently, "Oh Jack?" He grinned, "Don't worry about him I used ear plugs so the boy's fine."

At that the woman nodded, inhaling slightly as she prepared herself to sing. With an exhale of breath, she began to hum then slowly it changed to words…

"Between the here, between the now

Between the north, between the south

Between the west, between the east

Between the time, between the place"

The Sirens voice rolled over the sands like sorrowful waves. Swells of power literally spiking the air with tinges of teal and violet as her words left her throat. She needed no music to accompany her, her voice itself was the melody…

"From the shell

A song of the sea

Neither quiet nor calm

Searching for love again

Mo ghrá (My love)"

Her voice was nothing sheer of a conundrum… it was loud yet strangely quiet, harsh yet comforting, smooth as glass yet rough as a razors edge. As the woman tilted her head upwards, the muscles in her throat constricting with the intensity of her voice, three iridescent feathers splayed from the back of her neck. Each colored plume fanning to side in response to some unforeseen force.

Jaeger winced slightly, the words seemed to swim through his cerebral cortex like a haunting dream, images of deep blue ocean water filled with creatures of the deep he had just begun to see rising to his mind.

"Between the winds, between the waves

Between the sands, between the shore

From the shell

A song of the sea

Neither quiet nor calm

Searching for love again."

In an instant the entire tone of her song changed… going from a gentle soothing hum to a terrifying crescendo. It was as if two different souls were combating to convey very different emotions through the haunting melodic song now flowing through the air.

Jaeger closed his eyes, letting her song descend upon him, the hunter could feel the rage held in each note. Yet he could also sense the underlying pain and longing. He knew from Serena that all Mers that were unfortunate enough to be snared by the horrid sea witch and turned into a Siren yearned to return home to be with the ones that she had been so cruelly pulled away from.

So the hunter listened…listened to the dangerous songs that pulsed within his very soul. The words flowing through his veins like his own blood, twisting and winding till it reached his mind. Jade green eyes blinked in an almost trancelike state, for though Jaeger wasn't driven mad by their songs the hunter still felt the power laced within those haunting lyrics….

"Between the stones, between the storm

Between belief, between the sea

Tá mé i dtiúin (I am in tune)"

Jaeger winced when fire like pain seared his mind, he knew that the siren's song was trying to convey to him the emotions that she felt the day the sea witch had caught her…Jaeger inhaled sharply when the fire razed through his mind like a flood burning away his rational thoughts…then just as quickly the sensation ended and once again his mind was clear and crisp the woman's song now soothing once again. The hunter smirked, he knew that all others that heard the song would have been trapped within that fire…but not him for some reason he was able to break past it and survive to hear the ending so that the curse was broken.

So even though it hurt, and even though Jaeger knew that the sea witch that had placed the curse to begin with was searching for him the hunter would never stop. He would listen to the songs till the end of time if only for the sake of these poor souls ensnared by the jealous rage of one scorned.

* * *

All right guys let me know what you thought :) The Siren's song is not mine it is called "Song Of The Sea" by Lisa Hannigan. I hope you all have a great week; I can't wait for what I have planned next };). Till next time.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my friends! I hope you all had a great week end! Sorry for the late update my cousin got married! I am so happy for him, he has been through a lot and deserves to finally have found true love. Now without further ado here is the chapter enjoy :)

* * *

(Singing Cliffs)

The enclosed beach was alight with the brilliance of the raging orb that had settled overhead. Golden rays washed over the ocean below, gleaming off white tipped waves that rolled in out of the small cliff enclosed beach. Avoiding these crashing waves crustaceans skittered across the warm sands, these tiny creature's concentrating on finding both food and shelter from the harsh afternoon sun and the heavy heat that came with it.

For Jack however his full concentration was on the scene before him. The winter spirit watching with excitement as Jaeger spoke with the young woman standing shyly on the beach.

 _"_ _Wonder why she's so scared?"_ Jack cocked his head when he noticed that the woman's body was quivering.

Jack watched Jaeger's mouth moving, the hunter giving one of his 'disarming' smiles.

He watched the woman tense, her own mouth moving in response to whatever had been said. Jack raised an eyebrow when she bowed to the hunter, _"Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was royalty."_

Jack glanced at the hunter, surprised to see a look of hurt on his face the teen would have thought the man would be beaming with the attention. He watched Jaeger place a hand on the Siren's shoulders, the hunter's face holding nothing but kindness as he spoke to her.

Whatever had been said made the Siren's worried face light up with hope, Jack watched her clasp her hands obviously excited. He startled when she pointed at him, blue eyes glowered at Jaeger when the hunter glanced at him a smirk on his face.

 _"_ _Jerk."_ Jack rolled his eyes when the hunter said something to the Siren who laughed. The teen would definitely have to find out what that idiot was saying about him…

However, before the teen could voice his concern he felt a surge of power rise in the air.

Jack tensed when he saw the Siren inhaling, obviously getting ready to begin her song. The teen couldn't help the swell of excitement now racing through him at the thought of being able to see something that others could only hear about in whispered rumor.

"Between…here…the now…."

Blue eyes widened when the woman's song drifted past the ear plugs. "Ummm Jae…" Jack stopped mid-word the teen finding it suddenly hard to speak as the haunting melody seemed to take hold of his tongue.

"…the north…een the south…est between the eas.."

Jack squirmed against his bonds as muffled words wormed their way past Jaeger's barrier and into his mind. The teen shook with the surge of ice cold power that was now pulsing through him like waves.

"…ween…ime….Between th…place"

Though they were muffled and garbled Jack still felt the intense power laced within the Siren's haunting song. He could feel the swell of command around him as tendrils of violet and teal energy seemed to twine from the woman's mouth, rolling over the golden sands like snakes.

"From the…he sea…either qui…arching for lo…Mo ghrá!"

Jack stared trancelike at the woman before him, even though he could barely hear the song the winter spirit was entrapped by the cursed magic infused within her lyrics. Like a razor the words cut into his mind, leaving him feeling oddly empty and devoid of solace.

It was in that instant the tempo changed, even with the ear plugs Jack could tell the difference. No longer were the muffled words soft and calm, now they resonated with pulsing hate and anger.

Jack whimpered slightly as the melodic song continued to scour his mind with its abrasive tone.

"Betw…winds…ween…waves…ween the sands…een the..ore…om the shell…ong of the se…ither quie…earching for…ain."

Jack had to keep tears from falling as the Siren's emotions translated themselves to him through her muffled song. The teen could literally feel the rage, anger, sadness, and unconditional longing she had felt the years of her curse…Jack could relate to her for he himself had felt the same emotions for three hundred years…

" _Come little spirit…come and drink of the sea…"_

Jack's body shook when a soothing voice suddenly resounded within his mind, rising in volume above the haunting lyrics drifting to him from the Siren who was still singing

 _"_ _Come drink of the sea and be forever free…"_

Jack desperately tried to break the ropes holding his wrists, he didn't care that the chords began cutting into his skin all he cared about was getting free so that he could obey the tantalizing voice now calling to him over the song.

Then just as sudden as it had come the voice left along with that horrid pressure that had taken hold of his mind. Jack blinked in shock, his brain suddenly free of the song that had ensnared it.

Jack glanced at the Siren, to his surprise the woman was engulfed in a bright golden light. He watched in amazement as the light cracked upwards like a shot of lightning, "Whoa…" the teen stared in awe for in the place of the pale thin Siren now a beautifully shell clad Mer lay on the beach a bright iridescent purple scaled tail taking place of the scrawny awkward legs that she had been cursed with.

Jack startled when his view of her was obscured by Jaeger, he shook his head as the hunter removed the ear plugs.

"So you enjoy the show?" Jaeger grinned at the boy's glower

"Immensely, now untie me so I can go talk to them." Jack glanced around the hunter at the Mers now celebrating the return of their sister.

Jaeger chuckled as he undid the knots, "Just behave yourself."

Jack snorted but didn't reply, the teen simply wanting to hurry and get over to the Mers so he could ask them questions about the world they lived in that he would probably never be able to see.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Bennett household)

The tiny home stood silent, with only the slight creak of boards as the wind brushed against the outside. Inside it was just as quiet, the only occupants a woman busily cleaning the mess by the sleeping spirit laying on the couch.

Rashana wiped her forehead, "There." She stood to her feet from where she had been scrubbing the dried pumpkin from the baseboard of the wash room, "Good as new."

She left the room, entering the kitchen she grabbed a glass of water she had set on the counter. After finishing off the liquid she glanced around, taking note of how every inch of the place had been cleaned, including the little crany that was between the fridge and the stove.

"I know he destroyed the wash room, but Sam really did a good job in here."

At the thought of the shy teen Rashana walked to the living room to check on the boy she had left sleeping an hour ago. A frown came to her face when she noticed the boy's face had twisted into a grimace, even though he was sleeping.

"Poor thing…he must be having a nightmare."

Quickly Rashana made her way over to the couch where he lay, "Sam, Sam dear….wake up." Rashana made sure her voice was low and gentle, not wanting to startle the teen.

At her voice a low whimper left the boy, though all he did was turn himself towards the back of the couch his body curling in on itself.

"Sam I need you to wake up." Rashana carefully placed a hand to the boy's sweat drenched forehead. She jumped when the boy jerked awake at her touched, his crimson eyes wide with fear.

"Please don't take me!"

"Sam you're safe!" Rashana wasn't sure what the boy had been dreaming but from the way he was trembling it had to have been horrid. She quickly placed another hand on his shoulder as the boy's chest heaved rapidly, "Breath sweetie."

"He…he was here!"

Rashana frowned, "Who sweetie?"

"Bones!" a wail left the spirit as he tried to get to his feet

"Sam he's not here." Rashana gently but firmly pushed the boy back down to the couch

Sam whimpered, the teen trying his best to calm himself after the horrid nightmare he had just had "But…it was so real…"

"I know sweetie." Rashana gently caressed the boy's cheek, her fingers wiping the tears that had escaped from his eyes. "But I promise that man is not here."

Sam leaned into her hand, glad for the comfort of her touch, since for as long as he could remember physical contact had brought him nothing but pain. He whimpered slightly when she pulled her hand back.

"Now let's forget all about that nightmare and you tell me what you want to lunch?" Rashana chuckled at the look on the boy's face, "What? You thought I would let you starve while under my care?"

"No mam…it's just that…"

Rashana frowned when the boy looked anywhere but at her

"I'm not used to being asked if I wanted to eat…"

Rashana made a face, "And why not?

"Bones used to say it was a luxury that a dog like me didn't deserve."

Rashana frowned when Sam's words became rushed, the boy obviously remembering his time with the monster that had been his 'caretaker' for so many years.

"Bones wouldn't let me have anything to eat till he felt I had 'earned' it." Sam shuddered slightly, the boy's hand instinctively going to his stomach, as if the horrid pangs of hunger were still there, "And that usually didn't happen for weeks…or months."

Rashana's heart filled with rage, she knew that spirits didn't need to eat in order to live however she was also aware that they still felt the sensation of starvation just as normal mortals. So for Bones to have done that to the boy meant that Sam literally starved to death over and over and over again for gods knew how long.

Such cruelty was unforgivable…and if she ever found this man he would feel her wrath. She was the sister of Abyss and wife of Raze…and she was just as deadly as the two of them combined.

"Well Sam I swear as long as you are here and under my roof you will never go without a meal." Rashana smiled at the expression of gratitude now on the boy's face, "Now how about you tell me what you want?"

Sam scrunched in on himself, "I ummmm whatever is easier for you to make."

Rashana smiled, "Do you like PB and J?"

The teen cocked his head, "What is that?"

"It is a sandwich with peanut butter and jelly."

"Yes that please!" Sam caught himself quickly, "I mean…if that's ok."

Rashana chuckled, "Of course Sam. I'll be back in a moment."

Sam was beside himself as he watched her walk back into the kitchen, when he had been human peanut butter had been a treat and jelly…that had been like gold. Now he was going to get both? This was like a dream come true!

* * *

(Singing Cliffs)

It would seem that the day for dreams to be filled was not over since at the beach now aflame with the full brunt of the sun's glow Jack was talking with mythics he had only heard of in stories. And the winter spirit was having the time of his life…

"…and are there really sharks the size of whales!" blue eyes sparked with excitement at the thought

One of the Mers grinned at the spirit sitting in front of them cross-legged on the sand, "It is true child."

Jack bounced slightly, the teen not really wanting to sit still yet wanting to ask as much as possible before the Mermaids went back home "Do you guys have to like…fight them and stuff? What weapons do you use? Do…"

A Mer with a ruby scaled tail chuckled she and her sisters were enjoying the young teen that had been asking them nonstop questions about their life within the ocean, "No we don't have to fight them Jack, they are peaceful creatures. In fact, the Rhincodon only eat small krill and plankton. So no we do not fight them."

"Oh." Jack deflated slightly

The women looked at each, they wanted to get the excited expression back on his face

"We do have weapons though."

Jack perked up again, "Really? What kind?"

"Well it varies from Mermaid to Mermaid." A mer with emerald green scales grinned

The one with Ruby scales spoke up, "Yes, some like Carenth here." She pointed to a Mer with silver scales, "Prefer the spear. While I myself prefer to use…"

Jack's eyes widened as the woman waved her hand a golden ball of energy materializing into a large curved sword within her palm

"…the katana."

"Wow…" Jack watched her slice the air, the teen could almost picture himself welding such an awesome blade.

"Be careful Jack, if you leave your mouth open for much longer a sea gull may nest there."

Jack glowered at Jaeger who had joined them, "And where have you been?"

The hunter chuckled, "Just collecting my fee." He held out a hand for the winter spirit to see.

Blue eyes went to the small yellow shell in the palm of Jaeger's hand, "What…"

Jaeger laughed, "I'm an avid shell collector so that's what I ask for from the Sirens when I free them from their curse."

"Really?" Jack stared incredulously at the spirit, "You could literally ask for anything…gold, jewels and you choose shells."

"Bah, I don't need those things." Jaeger waved a hand as he walked over to his pack, "I already have the love of my life…and a beautiful daughter." the hunter gently placed the shell within the satchel, "I have all treasure I need."

Jack rolled his eyes when all the Mers present let out collective sighs, he was about to retort when he noticed Jaeger stiffen, "Hey what's wrong?"

Jeager glanced at the ocean, his eyes narrowing "I do believe it's time for us to go Jack."

"Awww come on Veseta promised to tell me all about the sunken ship she found yesterday!" the teen glanced pleading at the Mer with golden scales to his surprise she along with all the others had disappeared as if they had never existed.

A loud roar shook the air, reverberating across the sands. The sheer intensity of it sending pieces of the cliff clattering into the sea below.

Jack was instantly on his feet, his body crouched ready for a fight "Ummm Jaeger, what was that?"

"That is our que to leave."

Jack yelped when the hunter grabbed his arm and shoved him forward, "Hey what's…"

Another roar splitting the air interrupted the teen

"Run Jack!"

Jack didn't have to be told twice, the teen's feet hit the sand with such force Jack was sure the grains of sand were being pushed into his skin. Another roar erupted behind him, the teen couldn't help but glance back to see what it was that he was running from…

"Oh dear gods…what is that!" blue eyes widened at the bulking body now cutting through the foaming sea.

Jack stared in horror and dread when the creature's head rose above the surf.

Gleaming teeth the size of butcher knives jutted out in every direction from its reptilian head, it's eyes large like saucers that seemed to be locked on them with determination. Within minutes the creature was at the rim of the beach, within seconds it was upon the sand with surprising speed on its two front muscled legs, a large tail as thick as a brick wall fanning side to side as it kept balance for the behemoth now racing towards the hapless spirit's stuck between a rock and hard place.

"Jaeger what now!" Jack pressed himself against the cliff, knowing full well there was no time to climb up and escape.

Jaeger exhaled, "I had so hoped to not have to buy a new shirt…"

"Wha…" was all Jack had time to say before the massive creature was on them. He twisted over the growling behemoth, wincing when he heard its massive jaws clamp shut. Bits of ice frosted across the sands as he landed on his feet, "Jaeger!" the teen stared in disbelief at the creature now retreating back into the ocean, the hunter held firmly within its maw.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. You keep me writing and updating :) Till next time.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello my friends! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are amazing. You keep me writing. Sorry for the late update…today has been…awful. Hope your day has been better. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

(The Singing Cliffs)

Waves crashed like cymbals upon the beach, this roaring thunder was accompanied by the screams of gulls, the fowl soaring over the blue waters in search of the day's meal. Far from the sea birds and their hunt the enclosed beach was ablaze the rays of the sun above. Harsh heat radiated off the fiery sphere, it was almost as if the pulsing orb was taking great pleasure in scorching the hapless earth below.

However, for the teen running along the beach the cruel sun above and it's burning heat was the furthest thing from his mind the boy's attention fully on the water…

Jack glanced at the ocean he was running beside; he could see the top ridge of the creature's spine breaking the water like a knife. The teen was panicking slightly at the fact the beast had not allowed the spirit to take a breath at all since dragging the hunter into the sea. Jack could only hope that Jaeger was like himself and couldn't fade from drowning…though he knew Jaeger was probably experiencing the sensation which he knew first hand was quite horrific.

He startled when the water broke slightly, he could see the ridge of the creature's spine protruding just above the surface. Jack watched the beast lift itself upwards so that its bulking form could be seen, it's ripped muscles contracting and retracting with its forward motion as it sliced through the ocean.

"Jaeger!" Jack shouted in relief when he caught sight of the man sticking out sideways from the beast's maw, he could see the hunter vainly pounding his fists against the creature's head.

"Let me go you over grown guppy!" Jaeger's voice echoed across the water, holding every ounce of anger and frustration the hunter was feeling.

"Jaeger hey are you ok!" Jack called to the hunter struggling to get free.

"Just peachy!" Jaeger's voice oozed sarcasm, a hiss of pain escaped the spirit when the beast used it's tongue to shift the man in its grip, "Damn it Cetus that hurts!"

Jack watched the spirit raise a fist and slammed it hard onto the creature's nose, he had to cover his ears at the creature's roar.

"Stu…astard!...earing my shir…"Jaeger sputtered and coughed as the creature lifted and dipped it's head, dunking him underwater.

Blue eyes widened in fear when he saw the creature's muscles bunching, he could tell the monster was about to dive

"Jaeger! Hang on I'm coming!" Jack turned from his straight path, angling himself now to the water's edge. He stopped just at the rim of sand, he took a breath to steady his nerves, the winter spirit was terrified of large bodies of water like this…but if it would save the poor hunter from being devoured then Jack was willing to throw his fear aside.

"Don't…ou'll drown!"

Jack paused, catching the hunter's broken warning, "But Jaeger…."

"Go to…ouse! I'll…be…Cetus is…"

Jack watched in horror as the beast's tail flicked upwards suddenly, then with a crashing whack it disappeared beneath the churning waves cutting off whatever the spirit had been trying to say.

The winter spirit watched the sea for all of two seconds, waiting and hoping that the creature would rise again then he was off racing towards the beach house where hopefully he could get Darkness and save Jaeger before it was too late.

* * *

(With Pitch)

While Jack was racing to try and save Jaeger his brother Pitch was on his own mission…

Shadows rippled like water as Pitch rose from them, the shade stepping forward onto crisp marble floor. Golden eyes glanced around, taking note of the golden ceilings, gem encrusted walls, and crystal chandeliers. He had visited the Tooth Palace several times in his life however each time the spirit was entranced by the beauty of the place, even if the brightness of it all made his eyes to want to bleed.

"Tweer!"

A smile came to his face when a swarm of fairy's flitted towards him, the halls echoing with humming from their rapidly beating wings.

"Hello, little ones." A smile came to his face when they perched all over him, cheeping questionably. He chuckled, "I did."

The fairy's all squealed with delight when the shade reached in his robe and pulled several cubes of sugar out.

Pitch laughed, "Just don't tell Tooth." He laughed when they vehemently agreed to keep it a secret.

Golden eyes gleamed as they flew off with their treats chirping and trilling about how awesome he was. It always amazed Pitch how the tiny things had forgiven him after he had so cruelly imprisoned them. It was the reason why whenever he came to visit the Palace Pitch made sure to bring them little treats (mostly sugar since Tooth had a strict rule about the sweet) …it was the shade's way of trying to atone for his actions.

Once the fairies were out of sight the Nightmare King continued to the central part of the Palace where he knew Tooth would most likely be directing her workers.

It only took Pitch a few minutes to reach the area, the Nightmare King's pace brisk and purposeful.

Pitch paused in the archway, the shade watching the chaotic scene within the room with interest.

Thousands of fairies flitted in all directions, their tiny wings beating rapidly as they raced around the room. In the middle of all the chaos hovered Tooth, the fairy queen pointing where her workers should go.

"Sector 5 four incisors…" Tooth pointed to a group, sending them off she whirled and pointed to another, "Sector 11 two molars…"

Pitch crossed his arms, patiently waiting for her to finish…however after fifteen minutes the shade sighed he would have to interrupt if he wanted to get back to Burgess any time this year.

The room echoed as Pitch cleared his throat, "Tooth do you have a moment?"

A squeak left the Guardian, "Pitch! I didn't hear you come in!"

"I'm not surprised…one cannot hear themselves think with all the racket in here." He chuckled when the fairy glared at him, "Is it possible that we can step out and speak?"

Tooth frowned, she didn't miss the serious tone in the spirit's voice. "Of course, just give me a moment. Gretchen!"

Pitch watched a fairy flit over to her and land on her shoulder peeping curiously, he didn't wait to hear what the Guardian was saying to the little creature and simply walked back out into the hall where the noise was a bit more…bearable.

He only had to wait seconds before Tooth joined him

"Is everything all right Pitch?"

Pitch shook his head, "I am afraid not Tooth…"

"Oh no is Jack in trouble again!" the fairy's eyes filled with panic

"Calm down Tooth for once it's not my brother." Pitch sighed, "It's actually Darkness this time that I am afraid is in danger."

Tooth frowned, "What's happened Pitch?"

Pitch preceded to explain the situation to the Memory Guardian, from the younger shades lapses in memory to the fact the man had completely forgotten his soulmate.

"…and Iris believes that the lapses are a result of a Deracinate spell."

A gasp left the Guardian, "The curse that blanks the mind!" Tooth covered her mouth in horror, "Are you certain?"

Pitch nodded, "Unfortunately…yes."

Tooth inhaled sharply, "What sort of monster would do that to someone!"

"I have no evidence but I believe that whoever placed it did so during Darkness's time with Morana." Pitch snorted, "Hell I wouldn't even put it past her to have done it to him."

"But…he's her own son." Tooth's voice was whispered, the fairy horrified at the thought of a mother cursing their own child in such a way.

"Bah!" Pitch waved his hand, "That woman would have no problem doing such a thing Tooth. For her nothing matters except her goals and if she needed to erase Darkness's mind every day to achieve them then she would not hesitate to do it."

Tooth clenched her fist, the thought of someone having their very life erased from them each day made her blood boil. Memories were sacred! And for anyone to take those away from a person was unforgivable! To think that a person would be so cruel… her thoughts were interrupted by Pitch continuing.

"…is there a way to reverse it?"

Tooth blinked slightly at the question, "I…don't believe there is way Pitch. All accounts of the curse show that it must be removed by the person that placed it."

Pitch snorted, "Well that's out…"

"You need to find the Lethe…"

Both spirit turned at the shy voice

"Tala…" Tooth's heart clenched at the tears in the earth spirit's eyes, she knew that the poor spirit must have heard everything.

"I am so sorry for eavesdropping." The nature spirit bowed her head slightly to them, "I know it was wrong of me…"

"It is ok Tala." Pitch spoke quickly, the shade less interested in the ethics of listening in and more on what she had suggested "What is Lethe?"

"Legend says that it is a river that erases the memories of people."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "We are trying to restore his memory…not erase it."

Tale nodded, "I…I…I know that sir."

Pitch winced slightly at the fear now emitting off her

"But…but the legend also stated that there are flowers that grow along the banks that can restore memory..." Her breath caught in her throat as Tala looked at the marble floor, the shy spirit not wanting to make eye contact with the Nightmare King anymore.

Tooth interrupted, not being able to stand seeing how flustered the poor girl was getting, "When and where did you find this out Tala? I have never heard of the Lethe."

"I…Darkness displayed several lapses of memory a few months ago so I wanted to find a way to help him." Tala stepped back slightly, afraid that she had offended the Guardian in mentioning something she was unaware of.

The fairy sighed at how fast the girl was speaking now

"So I snuck into your library Miss Tooth and one of the books I found spoke of the Lethe and the flowers and how they could be used to heal a person's mind." She bowed her head suddenly, "I'm sorry if that was presumptuous of me but I wanted to help Darkness so bad!"

Pitch gently placed a hand on her shoulder, his heart clenching when she flinched at his touch as if she were expecting to be struck "Tala you did nothing wrong." He offered her a smile when she glanced at him, "In fact you have made my job a lot simpler, since now I have a lead at least."

Her eyes widened, "Then you are going to help him?"

"Of course." Pitch chuckled as he stepped towards a shadow radiating from one of the walls, "It is in my best interest to keep Darkness in top shape…" the shade grinned as he sank into the blackness, "He makes a great baby sitter."

* * *

(With Jack)

Jack winced with each and every pounding step of his feet, the hot soil he was racing across burning the soles of his feet. "Stupid sand!" Jack cursed the grains under his feet as he raced across them. The winter spirit no longer marveled at the sand beneath him, instead cursing the fact that not only was it scorching his skin but it was slowing him down.

No matter how hard he tried the spirit couldn't get the traction he enjoyed when running on any other surface. It was like trying to run through syrup, Jack felt as though the coarse grains were purposely trying to make him sink in order to aid the beast that had taken Jaeger.

After running for what felt like an eternity the winter spirit saw Jaeger's beach home looming before him.

Jack yelped when about halfway to the home a vortex of shadows appeared suddenly in front of him, "Darkness!" the teen startled when the shade formed from the blackness and grabbed his shoulders

"Frost are you ok!"

Blue eyes rolled as the spirit looked him over, "I'm fine Darkness why would you assume…"

"Frost your fear is literally like a freaking beacon to me!" the shade narrowed his eyes at the teen, "It woke me out of a dead sleep!"

Jack inhaled, "Well I'm fine…it's Jaeger that's in trouble!"

Once satisfied that there was nothing wrong with the boy, Darkness stepped back and snorted, "Oh in that case I'm going back to sleep."

"Darkness this isn't funny!" Jack hurried after the shade who had started back towards the house

"I'm not joking." Darkness glanced at the boy, "Jaeger is not on my list of people I care for."

Jack growled slightly in his throat, "Darkness the guy just got dragged to bottom of the ocean by this huge dinosaur fish thing!"

Darkness grinned, "Then does this mean we can go home now? This sun is killing my eyes and I know the heat can't be that good for you Frost."

"Ugh! You're impossible!" the teen exclaimed as they entered the house

"What are you two talking about?" Serena glanced up from the chair she sat reading

Jack instantly grabbed her hand, "Come on you have to hurry and help Jaeger!"

Serena allowed the boy to pull her to her feet, "Calm down Jack what is wrong?"

"It would seem your poor husband has become monster chow. My condolences." Darkness quipped as he flopped into one of the chairs.

Serena glowered at the shade then turned her attention back to Jack, "Jack tell me what happened."

Jack inhaled then quickly recounted for her the events from earlier

"…and then it pulled him down!" Jack was surprised when a laugh left the woman, "It isn't funny! Jaeger could be dead!"

Serena quickly composed herself, "I am sorry Jack let me explain." She smiled as she started to the door, "The 'monster' you saw take my husband is my father's pet."

"What?" both Jack and Darkness stared at her, the two quickly following

"Cetus, beast of the deep." Serena waved a hand to ocean

Jack followed her gesture, the teen stiffening when the monster from before crawled up onto the beach.

"Serena tell this overgrown sea slug to let me go!"

The teen stared at the hunter sputtering and cursing from his position of being held like stick in a dog mouth.

A chuckle left her, "Sorry dear, you know how Cetus is…he only listens to daddy."

"Serena…I don't want to see your father…he hates me…" Jaeger's voice held a whine to it as the creature settled on the sands, pulling its legs under itself like a cat.

Serena smiled, her eyes going to the ocean waters "Too bad dear, here he comes now."

"Frost perhaps we should go…" Darkness stepped back when a swell of power rose in the air, the shade could see the ocean foaming, indicating that something was rising to the surface.

"Not on your life Darkness! I want to meet the guy." Jack grinned at the thought of getting to speak with 'the' Poseidon.

Silver eyes rolled trust the blasted brat to be excited about meeting someone that could potentially kill him…Darkness sighed and followed when the teen rushed down the stairs towards the beach. "Please don't let Frost say something to enrage the guy…" the shade's mind filled with all the things Jack could do to piss off the god of the sea.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing what you thought of the story. Till next time.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello my reviewers! Thank you again for all the awesome reviews ;) you guys keep me writing. I don't know if you guys play Fire Emblem but if you do I suggest you get the new ones; they are both really good. Conquest is a tad bit harder (its more tact) and Birthright is easier (it focuses on leveling) The story is great, won't spoil but will say its great :) Any way here is the chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Warren)

Bright flowers danced in fields of green, these dots of color adding to calm scenery around them. Rivers flowing with bright rainbow water ran like veins all around the Sanctuary of Hope. Every so often the colored water would be disturbed by tiny eggs running and jumping into them, the little things emerging happily covered in sparkling color.

It was near one of these rivers that Bunny now stood beside, the Guardian rubbing his temples as he attempted to get information from the small group of eggs in front of him.

"Ok…let me ask again." The Pooka inhaled slightly, he had been at this for nearly thirty minutes. The little things wanting nothing more than to tell him all about their day of running and playing all morning. "Did you see an imp fly by here."

The little eggs nodded vigorously

Bunny let out a huff, finally "Ok which way did it go?"

A moment of silence passed, then the eggs all moved till they formed an arrow

Emerald eyes followed the point, "The Southern exit? Now why in the world would that little dingo go out that far?" the Guardian waved his thanks and then raced off to gather up the wayward creature.

Bunny snorted as he ran, if it were up to him he'd leave the imp be. If it came back it did if not…however he had promised Faine that he'd bring the imp back safe and by the Moon he was not going to disappoint the poor Dryad.

After only a moment the Guardian came to a large stone door, carvings of children and baskets chiseled into its surface. Bunny rolled his eyes when he caught sight of a tunnel through the rock, "I really need to clear the Warren of those bloody rock tunnelers…before they let something really nasty in here."

A loud rumbling shook the doorway when Bunny pressed his hand to it, the Guardian stepped back as the barrier rose up revealing a large forest that seemed to stretch on forever.

Bunny stepped out of the Warren and into the forest of trees, the Guardian not at all concerned by the loud thunderous sound indicating the doorway had set. In fact, the Guardian was concentrating on finding the imp and getting back to Faine…for though he had left the Dryad lying beside one of the many rivers in the care of several rock Golem the Guardian didn't like being away from the boy for too long…call him overprotective but it was his nature.

"Tievel! Where are ya at ya dingo!"

Sleeping birds sprang into the air, surprised by the pooka's shout

Bunny frowned when nothing but the sound of the birds beating a retreat answered him, he knew the imp couldn't talk but he had hoped the creature would have at least come when he had called…a twinge of fear filled his mind. What if something indeed had happened to the thing…what if…

A sudden weight on his shoulder elicited a very un-warrior like scream from the pooka. Bunny whipped himself around, sending whatever had landed on him flying sideways.

Bunny paused however when he caught sight of the small whimpering imp now crumpled against a tree, "Tievel!" he rushed over to the creature, "Are you all right?"

The creature chittered angrily as it struggled to get to it feet, gleaming yellow eye glowering at the spirit now hovering over him.

"Sorry bout that." The pooka rubbed the back of his neck, "Ya scared me though."

A huff left the imp, though it couldn't blame the spirit…he was just used to being with demons that were used to imps landing on their shoulders in fact it had become second nature for demon kind.

"Whatcha got there?" Bunny raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of the large clump of grasses in the creature good hand. He shook his head when the imp began chittering excitably "I can't understand a lick of what ya saying."

Tievel huffed, he used a claw to draw a stick figure into the trunk of the tree then waved the grasses

Understanding dawned on Bunny, "Oh you gathered those for Faine?" he grinned when the creature nodded vigorously, "Well that was kind of ya but the kids been worried sick. Was certain something bad had happened…" Bunny sighed when the imp's face fell, "Ahh don't worry bout it dingo, let's just get ya back to Faine and ya can apologize all right?"

Tievel nodded, chittering slightly as he drifted up to the spirit's shoulder. The imp had to balance himself as the Guardian took off back to the tunnels entrance.

So intent on getting back neither of them noticed the coal black imp watching them from its hiding place amongst the branches, it's cold red eyes gleaming with excitement.

* * *

(The Bennett home)

"Now…how does this work?" crimson eyes stared in confusion at the contraption before him.

It was a large basin, big enough for a person to fit in. Several knobs and a large faucet had been imbedded into the wall above the basin.

Sam glanced at the closed door, the teen didn't want to bother Rashana any more…she had already done so much for him.

"Welp here goes nothing." Sam pursed his lips and turned one of the knobs, the teen jumped back when water gushed out from the faucet.

Crimson eyes gleamed with excitement, when Rashana had told him to take a bath the boy had been worried that he would have to bring the water in from a lake like he used to. But it would seem like the sink in the kitchen, the 'tub' (as it was called) provided its own.

"Ok… what next?" the teen glanced around, noticing a bottle on the counter, "Perfect!" Sam grinned as he grabbed the bottle and dumped the entire contents into the water.

The teen crinkled his nose when a scent of flowers filled the room

"Sam dear do you need any help?"

Sam forgot the smell when Rashana's voice drifted through the door, "Ummmm, no…no mam I got it."

"Well if you need me call. Be sure and unwrap your ankle before you get in."

"Yes mam." Sam sat on the side of the basin and did as Rashana had instructed, a whimper leaving at the pain simply undoing the wrap from his ankle caused.

Crimson eyes glanced at the water, now covered in white bubbles "I hope this helps like she thinks…"

Sam had just finished the food that Rashana had made for him when the woman had suggested that he take a bath to relax. Of course Sam had taken baths before…however it had always been in a river or simply when Bones had thrown a tub of water over him to when the man tired of seeing the blood stains that covered his skin. So when it had been suggested Sam initially had panicked at the thought of having to leave the house…or for someone to throw ice cold water over him.

Thankfully Rashana had immediately quelled his fears by informing him that the bathing area was upstairs. Where he was currently, figuring out how everything worked since the teen hadn't wanted to tell her he had no idea how a 'tub' functioned.

Sam inhaled as he pulled his shirt off, crimson eyes gleamed as the boy turned himself around his gaze now on the large mirror reflecting back to him the hundreds if not thousands of scars that covered his stomach, chest, and back.

A slight whimper left him, Sam remembering each and every event that placed the lines. Many of them had occurred during his time with the Vault…however the majority of them were directly from Bones and the man's many fits of anger.

Sam quickly shook his head, trying to shake free of the horrid memories now racing around his mind. The teen finished getting undressed and then lowered himself into the water.

"Oh its hot!" the teen yelped slightly, he had fully expected to bath in cold…this new age never ceased to amaze him.

After a moment Sam let out a sigh as the warmth of the water permeated his body, "Rashana was right…this is helping." The teen shook his head; this was much better than the ice cold rivers that Bones had allowed him to use…or the boiling water the monster had thrown on him when he had timidly protested the cold.

"Sam when you finish I have left you clean clothes just outside the door. They are some of Chand's so they may be a bit big on you…but don't worry we'll pick up some your size when we go shopping."

Sam filled with awe, this woman was so kind…the teen wasn't used to such kindness from anyone…. aside from Jack and more recently Pitch and the other Guardians. The teen sat up slightly, the water sloshing with the motion "Wait…what does she mean by shopping?"

Poor Sam…if only he had known.

* * *

(Singing Cliffs)

A graceful arc of sand, glittered underneath a blazing sun, stretching for endless miles. Just beyond the shore of sand lay the crisp blue ocean. Normally the vast water was calm, the waves rolling in and out gently caressing the golden sands. However today the waves were anything but gentle, in fact the salt infused waters were roiling like thunder, churning as if a storm were raging beneath them…

Jack however wasn't at all concerned with the ominous state of the sea the teen instead excited about meeting the one coming to the surface, "Do you think he has fish scales?" blue eyes glanced at Darkness who had come to stand beside him.

Silver eyes rolled "How should I know Frost I've never met the guy." He glanced at the sea that now seemed to be boiling, "And I really have no inkling to do so now."

"You're a buzz kill you know that Darkness?"

Darkness snorted, "Well excuse me for not wanting to meet a guy that could potentially drown me for all eternity."

An aspirated huff left the winter spirit, "Really Darkness? Why do you automatically assume that people are going to try and kill you?"

"Because Frost nine out of ten people do."

Jack snorted "Darkness will you just relax."

A snort left the spirit, "Oh yes Frost I'll just 'relax'! It's not the like we are about to meet the god of the sea, who is notorious for having a short temper."

Blue eyes rolled, "Darkness not everyone has a chip on their shoulder like you do."

Darkness glowered, "Oh I'm sure Poseidon is a gentle soul…which is why the guy carries around a fucking trident!"

"He has a point Jack…Poseidon caused an earthquake just the other day for kicks."

"You're not helping." Jack glared at Jaeger, who unfortunately was still very much stuck in the jaws of Cetus. The giant sea beast having not allowed the spirit freedom, despite the hunter's futile attempts.

"Besides dear, daddy only did that because Zara ran out in front of him and he dropped his trident." Serena turned from watching the sea to reprimand her husband, "Daddy has put the whole 'merciless' god thing behind him millennia ago."

"Yet he still has no problem sending this floundering sea slug every blasted time he wants to talk to me!"

Jack watched the woman roll her eyes

"Well daddy wouldn't 'have' to send Cetus if you'd just come to the Palace for the Council meetings when you are supposed to."

"But sweetie…those things are soooooo boring!"

Jack grinned at how the spirit's voice was nothing but a whine, the winter spirit knew all about uninteresting meetings…the ones the Guardians held were always so dull the teen was sure he would die of boredom.

"Honey you can't run from your responsibilities." Serena's voice held a scolding tone

"Watch me!"

Jack raised an eyebrow when the spirit began wriggling, "Jaeger what are you…" the teen received his answer when the hunter managed to pull his arms free a large crossbow forming suddenly.

"Cetus fetch!" Jaeger grinned as he released the bow, sending an arrow spiraling down the beach

The beach rumbled as Cetus leapt forward the beast's massive paws sending sand spraying in all directions as he raced after the projectile.

"Jaeger get back here!" Serena took off trying in vain to catch the now disappearing sea beast.

"You certainly picked a great person to start your faction Frost." Darkness watched Serena try to catch the retreating monster

"I wasn't exactly trying to create one." Jack sighed, his father had tried to explain to him the mechanics of making the Soul Pact with another spirit…most of it though went over his head.

The one thing that Jack did get was that by him making the Pact with Jaeger then by law he now owned the hunter's soul. This of course meant that now he had officially created what was known in the Spirit Realm as a 'faction'. Chand had told him it was common practice for powerful spirit's to have countless souls in their faction, though the bound was not as binding as the one he had formed since Jack had used the Pact with Jaeger's soul.

"Serena!"

A rumbling yell brought the two spirit's back to what was coming their way.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the man now emerging from the frothing waves onto the beach.

The man was nearly six feet tall, his body ripped with muscle fit for one of deity status. The man's gleaming hair twined down the length of his back, it's color the same as the crisp foam that rimmed the tops of the crashing waves of the sea behind him. Gleaming emerald robes draped over a plain white shirt and pants stood in stark contrast to the aura of power radiating off the man.

"Frost…let's go."

"Come on Darkness this is a once in a life time experience…" Jack's voice was a whisper as the god stepped from the water and onto the sand.

Darkness hissed, "Yes Frost but it could be the last experience you have if the guy decides to use that pretty little fork!"

Blue eyes went back to the man, now going to the weapon in within his grasp.

It was indeed impressive…a three pronged spear made of pure gold with silver runes etched into its surface. A shudder went down Jack's spine when his eyes fell on a notch within the spear's handle, it appeared as if a blade had taken a chunk out of the gold…the winter spirit was confused as to why the sight of that minuscule damage stilled his breath.

Before he could dwell on it the man reached them

"Young one I am looking for my daughter Serena have you seen her?"

Jack inhaled slightly, "I…I ummm…"

Darkness took pity on the awe struck teen, he gently pulled the boy behind him and stepped forward, "Serena just left sir, but will return in a moment."

Dark blue eyes narrowed, "Where has she gone? I sent Cetus to let her know I was coming…" the man sighed, "Ah, I bet the sea slug went after Jaeger first…Zeus above I can't break him from that habit."

Jack couldn't stand it any longer, he stepped from behind Darkness and to the man, "I ummm sir I…" The winter spirit shrank slightly when the gods eyes attention turned on him, however Jack had never been one to cower before others so the teen quickly straightened his shoulders and offered his hand, "I am Jack Frost…sir."

A slight smile tugged at the man's face, "Well Jack…I am Poseidon god of the sea."

Jack winced slightly when the man shook his hand, the boy could feel a ripple of energy enter his body. "It is an honor to meet you." The teen startled when the god's eyes seemed to study him, "Ummm is something wrong?"

"It is just that…I feel as though I have met you before or at least someone that shares your blood." The man pursed his lips, "By chance who are your parents?"

Jack cocked his head, "Well my mother is Rashana and my dad is Chand…" he startled when the man clasped his shoulders with both hands.

"YOU are Chand's son!"

"Y…yes? Is that a bad thing?" Jack gulped slightly as the man's dark eyes stared at him, the teen was starting to think that it had been a mistake to reveal who his father was…that thought was confirmed by the god's next statement.

"It could be…since your father 'is' the one that sank Atlantis."

 _"_ _Oh shit…I knew the he'd manage somehow to get into trouble."_ Darkness readied himself for the inevitable retaliation the sea god was surely about to dish out.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the chapter. You guys keep me writing and updating :) Till next time.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Enjoy :)

* * *

(Burgess Elementary)

The school was meant to be a safe place for children to learn the wonders of the world. To learn the advancements in science, to learn the follies and triumphants of history. A place for them to learn social skills so they could grow up ready to make the world a better place. Unfortunately for some children it was the only place they themselves could feel strong…by picking on those much weaker than themselves. Most just turned a blind eye, simply glad that they weren't the ones on the receiving end of these children's wrath…. well most did. However, Jamie Bennett had never been one to walk away if someone was being picked on…and today had been no exception.

"…and this isn't the first time Principal Morrison." The elder teacher glowered at the young boy standing behind her, hands in his pocket eyes staring at the floor, "Jamie here has been getting in fights since the day he started here."

Jamie glowered back at her through his black eye, "But you don't understand! Dennis…"

"Not a word out of you Jamie!" The teacher waved a hand, "You had no business picking a fight with poor sweet Dennis."

"But I…" Jamie stopped when a loud cough filled the room, he glanced at the man sitting behind the large desk his heart sinking at the stern look now on the principal's face.

"When did this occur Mrs. Till?" Morrison's voice was alarmingly calm

The teacher glanced at him, "It happened when they were out on the playground. Dennis's friends saw the whole thing. Apparently Dennis was playing kickball with the other students when Jamie here got mad. From what they told me Dennis was trying to tell him nicely that he was out, and apparently Jamie didn't like that so he jumped on poor Dennis." A snort left the elder teacher, "If you ask me it's due to the lack of a father figure that Jamie acts like this."

Jamie clenched his fists, how dare she! The boy opened his mouth to tell the woman exactly what he thought…he closed it quickly though when the sound the desk drawer opening echoed.

"You can return to the class Mrs. Till,…"

Jamie gulped slightly when a large wooden paddle was placed on the desk

The principal motioned to the door, "I will bring Jamie back to class after I 'talk' with him."

"Thank you Mr. Morrison. It's good to know that 'someone' cares enough to keep these kids in line." The teacher cast Jamie a sneer as she brushed by him.

 _"_ _Old bag."_ Jamie hurled the insult with his mind as the teacher left the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"Jamie."

The boy winced slightly, "Mr. Morrison I can explain…"

"Please do." Morrison motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs

Jamie inhaled as he took a seat, "It didn't happen like Dennis said I swear! It's true we were playing kickball, but Dennis purposely threw the ball and hit Monty in the stomach. I…I couldn't let that slide…"

Morrison sighed, "Jamie I know you were just sticking up for your friend but fighting isn't the answer."

"I know…" Jamie let out a breath, he glanced at the man "I guess I'm suspended huh?"

"No I think some old fashion handling is required in this case."

Jamie felt his heart drop when the man picked up the paddle, he jumped when Morrison brought it down hard onto the desk sending a reverberating 'whack!' through the room.

"And let that be a lesson to you Jamie." Morrison made sure his voice was loud though on his face was a grin, "Now you go to the nurse and get some ice for that eye then go back to class."

A groan left Jamie as he got up, "Couldn't you just suspend me? Mr. Luntz is reviewing the periodic table today."

Morrison laughed as he pointed to the door, "Get to class."

Jamie huffed as he trudged out the door and back to his 'prison'.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Sam)

"Whoa…" crimson eyes were wide as the teen stepped out of the car. "Is…is that where we're going?" Sam glanced from the large building to Rashana who had come around the car

Rashana shook her head at the awe in the boy's voice, "Yes Sam this is our little mall."

"Little?" Sam whimpered slightly as he hurried after the woman, the boot she had given him to replace the crutches making a low thunk as he walked into the building.

Upon going through the door Sam stopped midstep, the teen's eyes darting this way and that.

Everywhere the teen looked there seemed to be something different, it was sensory overload for the poor teen. One place seemed to be selling shoes, in fact there were nothing but shelf upon shelf of them. Another area held nothing but purses and other affects of the such. Clothes of all shapes and sizes seemed to be in every corner of the room. Sam felt the familiar rise of anxiety in his chest when he caught sight of the people milling about.

"Breath Sam."

Sam exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "So…sorry."

Rashana offered him a smile, "It's all right Sam. Now come on we'll start by getting you some pants."

Sam followed her into the midst of the room, the teen concentrating on keeping himself calm with so many people around.

Now for Sam it may have seemed like a lot, in fact there were less than twenty people in the entire store Rashana having picked the time of day most were still at work. However, for the shy teen just those few were enough to send him into a panicked state.

A shudder shook the teen when a couple walked through him

"Oh I am so sorry Sam." Rashana glanced at him, sympathy in her eyes, "I didn't realize it hurt you when mortals walk through you."

Sam whimpered slightly, "It's ok…I'm used to it…"

Rashana offered him a smile as they came to a section of the store where there weren't any people, "None the less I should have taken that into consideration when I brought you."

Sam looked at the floor, the boy not at all used to someone apologizing to him for causing him uncomfort, "I…" Sam looked around for something to take the attention off himself, "Ummm, these look nice." The teen quickly picked up a pair of blue jeans.

"Ah those are a great brand Sam." Rashana smiled, she knew what the boy was doing. "Let's grab you a few pair to try on."

Crimson eyes widened when Sam turned the pants over and saw the price, "Oh Mrs. Rashana these are too much!"

Rashana waved a hand, "Nonsense Sam. You deserve to have new cloths." She smiled at him, "I bet you have not had new things in a while." She startled when the boy's eyes filled with tears, "Oh Sam, I didn't mean to upset you."

Black hair swished as Sam shook his head, "You haven't! It's just…just…that the last time I got new clothes was years ago when Jack rescued me from Bones."

Rashana frowned when the boy shuddered, memories obviously surfacing "Come here Sam." she gently embraced the boy, "I know that you have had it rough…and I wish that there was some way I could have helped you then."

Sam sniffed as she pushed him back

"However I 'can' help you now." She smiled, "So dry those eyes and let's find you some shirts."

"Yes mam." Sam wiped his eyes free of tears, "Ummm can we…can perhaps get some orange ones?" he glanced at the ground when Rashana raised an eyebrow, "It's my…favorite color."

Rashana smiled, "But of course Sam."

Sam was beside himself as they left the pants department and headed towards the area that had the shirts the teen beside himself that he was going to be able to pick out his own cloths instead of having to settle for the rags that Bones had always given him.

* * *

(The Singing Cliffs)

Majestic azure waves, rimmed with foam lapped gently at golden shore that separated it from the land. Shimmering sunlight streamed down from the heavens above making the sands of the endless beach sparkle like a thousand tiny jewels. Adding to the glinting beauty were hundreds if not thousands of soft colored shells, tossed up like gifts from the sea.

Seagulls flew over this scene, not really concerned by the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Nor were they interested in the salty wind blowing lightly across the ocean, bringing with it the smell of seaweed and saltwater. No these sea fowl's full concentration were on the three spirit's standing on the beach, even they could feel the tension that now filled the air…

"…and the sea billowed and roiled as we fought!"

Jack had to duck as the man before him waved his trident in the air, Poseidon very animated in his retelling of the sinking of Atlantis

"Flashes of lightning sparked the storming skies, the earth itself writhing in agony as the two of us clashed!"

The winter spirit was entranced by the god's tale, blue eyes dancing with excitement as he listened to the intricate dance of battle that his father and Poseidon performed so many centuries ago.

Darkness however was less thrilled, the shade's heart sinking further and further with each passing minute of Poseidon tale. The spirit just knew that the moment the god finished his tale he'd have to fight to protect Jack from the guy's retaliation for the destruction of his islands home.

"…and with a flick of the wrist Chand's sword was wrenched from his grasp! I had the bastard exactly where I wanted him…at least that's what I thought."

Jack stared at the man who had paused in his tale, "What…what happened?"

Poseidon grew quiet…then spoke, "Your father simply lifted his right hand and brought it down. In that instant a blast of energy erupted within the very heart of Atlantis, rocking it to its very core. Before I could intervene your father used his power to send the whole island to the sea floor."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Oh? What for child?" Poseidon raised an eyebrow at the teen, "You did not sink my home."

Jack shook his head, "I know that sir…but my father did." The teen straightened his shoulders, "And I am willing to atone for that…if that is what you require."

A silence settled over the beach, only the gently waves caressing the beach being heard

After a moment Poseidon broke the quiet

"I require no atonement child."

Jack could hear Darkness let out the breath he had been holding, he glanced at the god, "But sir, my dad sank your island…"

"At my request."

Both Jack and Darkness blinked simultaneously

"What?" Darkness spoke for the first time since the god had begun his tale, "You…you asked him to?"

A deep laugh left Poseidon, "It was the only course of action to take at the time." A smirk came to his face at the sheer confusion now etched onto the two spirit's face, "Perhaps I should explain."

"Yes that would be nice." Darkness crossed his arms, the shade not sure if he should be upset or relieved.

Poseidon motioned to the scorching sun above them, "Centuries ago Haruto was in the middle of his genocide of all that he deemed un worthy of living." The man inhaled, "It was a terrible time…thousands if not millions perished each day in his wrath. I knew in my heart that even I with all my power was no match for him. Yet I wanted my people, the Mers to be spared, so I asked myself where could they be where Haruto would not be able to reach them…then it hit me."

Jack followed the motion of his wave to the sea

"The ocean! For all of his power even Haruto could not reach the bottom of the sea where my authority is supreme."

Darkness pursed his lips, "If that was the case, why didn't you just sink it yourself instead of asking Chand to?"

Poseidon shrugged, "Politics." He continued when Darkness stared at him, "The city was divided there were those that wanted to the go the sea floor and those that wanted to remain on the surface as they always had, enjoying the duality of living on land and water as they always had."

"But…you're the god of the sea don't they have to do as you say?" Jack made a face, the teen not really understanding the whole thing

"True, but ruling over disgruntled people is such a pain in the neck." The sea god snorted, "It was much easier to stage a fight with Chand and have him sink the island."

Jack frowned, "But didn't that make everyone hate my dad?"

Poseidon nodded, "It did…for the longest the entire Spirit Realm was a buzz with the story. However, your father willingly shouldered the hate so that the people of Atlantis would be safe." A sad smile came to the man's face, "It was not the first time Chand has allowed himself to bear the brunt of false hate so that another could be free of it…" the sea god waved a hand when Jack opened his mouth, "Sorry child you will have to ask your question later…" a grin came to the man's face as he glanced up the beach, "It would seem we are about to have company."

Jack had to brace himself when the ground began to shake

"Ahhhhhhh!"

All three turned, staring at the monster racing towards them a poor screaming hunter still gripped tightly in between his jaws.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love hearing from you. I am really excited for what is coming ];) I hope you guys are ready. Till next time.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update I've been at Kami Con all weekend. Oh man was it awesome! Cosplaying, buying useless junk I didn't need but absolutely wanted, and hanging with my friends. Had such a great time, definitely going back next year. Any way here is the next chapter enjoy :)

* * *

(Singing Cliffs)

The shore of the beach was a beautiful arc of sand, glittering like diamonds underneath the bright harsh sun. Gentle cool water caressed the scorching sand as if trying to offer it reprieve from the heat bearing down on it. Foam rimmed waves rolled just beyond the shore, sending a soothing rhythm over the entire beach. It was a peaceful scene… if you count a giant sea beast galloping down the sands towards the small group of spirits serene.

 _"_ _I wonder if she'll let me take a turn?"_ the winter spirit mused to himself when he caught sight of Serena sitting behind one of the creatures back sails, _"It looks like fun!"_

"Don't even think it Frost." Darkness rolled his eyes, the shade knowing what was going on in the teen's mind, "Pitch would kill me if I let you anywhere near that monster."

"Gods Darkness you are such a buzz kill you know that?"

Darkness snorted as he crossed his arms, "If that's the only thing I kill then I'm doing good."

Jack rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to Poseidon, "Hey do you think it'll let me ride?"

Poseidon chuckled, "You are your father's son, no fear." The sea god smiled as he glanced at the teen waiting for his answer "Yes, Jack I believe Cetus would be accommodating. He looks menacing, but really he's just a gentle guppy."

"Right…and those giant ivory teeth of his are as soft as butter huh?"

Jack rolled his eyes at Darkness's sarcastic comment, the teen chose to ignore the over- protective spirit, "How fast can he go?

"Hmmm…" Poseidon stroked his chin, "In the sea he is like lightning…on land Cetus is a bit slower…." The god hummed slightly, "I'd have to say Cetus can top out about 60 if he were to ever get out on a straightway."

Jack was truly impress when, true to the sea god's word, the beast's legs seemed to become a blur as the creature hit the stretch of sand leading to them, "That's so cool!" the teen was beside himself at how fast the creature was going.

"Frost…"

Jack rolled his eyes at the shade's worried tone, instead he stepped forward a bit to get a better look at the creature barreling towards them. He didn't see what the big deal was…

"Frost get your butt back here before your trampled to death!"

"Will you chill?" Jack glanced away from the oncoming freight train of a monster

The shade inhaled sharply, he had known watching the teen would be challenging…but this was ridiculous. The boy had no sense of self-preservation what so ever…he'd have to keep a sharp eye on him should Pitch make him take the boy anywhere else.

"Cetus! Halt!"

Darkness nearly jumped out of his skin at the commanding voice that shook the air.

Both he and Jack watched impressed when, at Poseidon's command, Cetus appeared to develop brakes, muscles bunching up in his massive shoulders as the beast stopped itself.

Jack ducked when the monster skidded sideways, showering both him and Darkness with a wave of sand.

"Hey there…long time no see." Jaegers voice was strained, the hunter more than a bit discombobulated from being shaken like a rag doll from the monster's romp.

Jack grinned at the spirit, who looked more than a bit green "Sooooo are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes! Getting covered by sea monster slobber is a favorite pastime of mine." The hunter words oozed sarcasm as he tried again to wriggle free from Cetus's teeth. With an exhale of breath, the spirit glowered at Poseidon who was watching with amusement, "Poseidon! Tell this blasted beast to let me go!"

Instead of answering him, the sea god glanced up at Serna who was perched atop the monster, "My little sea shell…how are you?"

"I am fine father…"

Jack stepped back as the woman dismounted from the creature's back, he startled when the moment her feet hit the sand the woman launched herself at the god of the sea. The teen watched as the sea god gently stroked Serena's hair

"Are you sure?"

The teen could see the worry in the spirit's dark blue eyes as he pushed her back slightly

"When you sent Zara to Atlantis and she told me of you moving to the safe house I just knew that moron you married had gotten into trouble yet again."

"Hey! That moron can hear you." Jaeger glowered, "And it wasn't my fault this time I swear!"

A snort left Serena, "Yes dear, just like the time you were captured by trolls and forced to work in the diamond mines wasn't your fault either."

"It's nothing like that time." Jaeger's voice held a pouting tone, "That time I was trying to find treasure…"

"Or the time…"

Jack didn't get to hear the rest of Serena's story, instead his ears filled with Darkness's voice as the spirit leaned forward and whispered to him

"Never mind Frost, seems I was wrong. You chose the 'perfect' person for your faction." The shade's voice quivered with laughter "It seems Jaeger gets into trouble every time he steps out just like you."

"Hey, that's not fair Darkness and you know it." Jack's attention was now fully pulled away from the hunter and the conversation, "I can't help that the entire freakin Spirit Realm seems to want to either kill me or capture me."

Darkness blinked slightly, though Jack's tone was one of nonchalance the shade didn't miss the note of fear and ire in the teen's voice. "Frost…I didn't mean anything by…"

"I know Darkness." Jack waved a hand quickly, he really didn't want to continue the conversation since he knew it would eventually lead to Darkness prying into his past. And that was something the winter spirit didn't want…if Pitch and Darkness were overprotective of him now Jack could only imagine how bad they'd be if they only knew all the spirit's that had hurt him before he had joined the Guardians.

"…I was 'employed' by the freaking demon and his master to find Sam Hein for them."

Jack turned his attention again to what was being discussed by Jaeger and the others, the teen shivered slightly when Poseidon narrowed his eyes, the sea god's demeanor one of growing anger.

"Was this a deal set up by Nodens?"

Jack watched Jaeger shake his head

"Not that I know of…the last I heard from Nodens the bastard had sold my contract to Admiration. So no, I believe these guys just heard of my amazing self and decided to use my service."

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Jaeger this isn't a time for jokes. I have to figure out a way to get your soul from Nodens."

The hunter grinned, "Don't sweat it thanks to my new master I don't have to worry about that blow hard anymore."

"Admiration doesn't count you mussel brain!" dark blue eyes glowered, "Since he died your contract went back to its original owner! Which is Nodens!"

"Actually Jack here owns my contract now."

Jack wanted nothing more than the sink into the sand when Poseidon's gaze turned on him. The teen hadn't planned on telling anyone else of the Soul Pact…

"Explain."

"I…ummm…well sir I was looking in my brother's book of spirit's when I saw that Jaeger had been fatally injured by Tithus. I couldn't just let him die so I…"

Poseidon listened intently as Jack recounted how he had found Jaeger dying in the alley and how he had beaten Mephesto and created the Soul Pact to save the hunter's soul from fading away.

* * *

(The Hell Vault)

Sulpherous smoke curled like tendril fingers in the air, chocking any that had the unfortune of getting caught in them. Gleaming fires blazed along the stone walls from tiny fissures that opened into the earth's heart, the planets life's blood running just beneath the thin rock. It was a harsh environment to be in, though for the majority of the Vault's inhabitants they didn't have a choice or say in the matter since they were prisoners in the hellish place. Snatched from their homes and brought to this torturous dwelling to further the plans of the one ruling the Vaults.

"What do you mean you've lost him!"

Kreager cringed at Stitcher's scream, "I am sorry my Queen…" the young demon quivered when the woman's fist clenched her glass, "But Kazim has disappeared…"

Stitcher inhaled sharply, "How in the world do you lose a four armed demon!" the woman's voice rose to a screech, she lobbed the wine glass she held at the demon before her, sneering when it hit the creature full force sending a shower of glass shards into the demon's flesh.

"My Queen…" Kreager winced at the pain of the shards now imbedded in his skin, however he knew better than to try and remove them at the moment, "I promise that we will find him."

"I should have sent someone with the moron." Stitched drummed her fingers on the throne's arm, "Kazim couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag…what was I thinking believing he could simply go to Burgess!"

"From what the imp told me the last place Kazim was seen was in a human mining town known as Bloominton…and also spotted in the town of Greten...but then we lost track of him when our imp scouts didn't return…I fear something might have happened to them."

The elder woman's eyes rolled, what did she care about some stupid peons there was literally thousands of the winged dimwits around her.

Wild chittering at the entrance of her throne room caught her attention, speaking of the winged devils here was her own personal pet.

"Ah, Kitren what have you found for me?"

Kreager watched a small black colored imp drift into the room and land on the woman's shoulder. The demon snorted at how excited the imp seemed, the poor creature didn't have the brains to realize that the woman could give two rips about it.

"Oh…that is interesting…"

Kreager watched a grin snake onto the woman's face, that was never good…he jumped when she snapped her fingers, "Yes my Queen."

"Kitren just informed me that my little escapee 2478 is living with the Guardian of Hope." Stitcher grinned as she settled back into the throne.

"Do…do you want me to retrieve it my Queen?" Kreager's wings extended outwards slightly, the young demon excited about the prospect of being allowed outside the Vault, he had yet to be allowed such a privilege sense he had been frozen by that stupid frost spirit.

Stitcher shook her head, "No…I do not have need of another Dryad since the last scouting group brought back the fifteen just yesterday…though should they prove not enough to open the door then I suppose 2478 will be needed." She grinned as she caressed the imp on her shoulder, "Should that be the case Kreager then I will have it retrieved to fulfill its purpose as fuel for the door's opening." She glanced up when a timid knock resounded in the room "Now leave." Stitcher sneered at the young woman now entering, "I have to speak with my 'help' about the poor job they did on cleaning my chambers."

Kreager bowed to her, his wings dipping downwards "Of course my Queen." The demon cast a sympathetic eye at the black hair girl now standing trembling beside him, he had seen her around the Vault the last week. Constantly wringing her purple gloved hands together as if that could wring out her fear of the hell that was around her as she was forced to care for prisoners and demons alike. Kreager never bothered to talk to her, nor any of the slaves for that matter since they came and went so quickly it was as if Stitcher had them on a conveyer belt.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain to me Decadence why my chambers were still full of dust after I explicitly told you…"

And it seemed this girl would be disappearing just as the others, if the Queen's tone was any indication. The demon didn't stay to hear the rest, the creature knowing full well that the girl in the gloves would most likely not be surviving this little conference with their Queen. Instead he needed to concentrate on locating Kazim and making sure the oof was still searching for Sam as he had been told.

* * *

(With Sam)

Meanwhile back in Burgess unaware that the four armed demon had been sent after him Sam was currently out and about with Rashana shopping for clothes.

Crimson eyes stared at his mirror reflection. Dull lines crisscrossed nearly every inch of his body, a sad reminder of lessons Bones had taught him.

Sam shook his head quickly, he had to move past those memories …Bones would never hurt him again. Jack had promised…and his friend never broke a promise…

"Sam dear I brought a smaller size this time."

Sam jumped at Rashana's voice, the teen having forgotten the whole reason he was in the small dressing room in the first place. He blushed slightly, even though he had only taken his shirt off the shy teen was still a little uncomfortable "Th…thank you."

He quickly moved from the door allowing her into the room

Sam was still overwhelmed by the woman's kindness, since she had already bought him four pairs of jeans at one store and at the store they were currently in had picked out at least a hundred different shirts (ok maybe a hundred was a stretch but it seemed like that to him)

"Sweetie…"

Sam was brought from his thoughts by Rashana's worried voice, "Yes mam?" the teen turned quickly to face her, afraid that he had done something wrong.

"Try it on."

He quickly took the shirt from her and pulled it over his head, "It fits!" Sam knew he was grinning ear to ear but he couldn't help it. The shirt fit perfectly, and it was his favorite color to boot.

Rashana chuckled at the boy's excitement, it was only an orange t-shirt "All right then Sam, let's go pay for this and then we'll go to the food court."

"Yes mam." Sam nodded as he hurried and pulled the shirt off. He had no idea what a food court was but it sounded interesting to him. Sam could only imagine what kinds of cases that would come up at such a court…maybe he should see if Jack wanted to put Pitch on one since the Nightmare King's cooking was pretty much a crime against food.

* * *

Please review guys and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. Hope you guys have a great week ;) Till next time.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello my friends! Thank you all for the reviews, I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. You keep me updating as fast as I do ;) Anyway disclaimer I do not own any characters created by Dreamworks only my characters and this story. Now that that's done…here is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess Mall)

The quaint little mall consisted of perhaps four stores, each one practically selling the same exact merchandise. However, despite the dismal choice of shopping this small mall had one thing going for it…the food court. This area was located in the middle of the building and consisted of fifteen different vendors ranging from the classic hamburger to Chinese food. With so many competitors every vendor had to come up with ways to attract attention to their establishment some did so with bright colored signs others had taken 'sample' approach where they sent one of their own into the middle of the court loudly shouting at passersby's to try their wares.

It was in this bright competitive environment that Sam found himself in the midst of.

"Mrs. Rashana…" Sam's voice was barely a whisper as the shy teen clung to the woman's side, a frightened squeak escaped him when a large man yelled something about Chet's Pizza.

Rashana glanced at him, noting the look of fear on the boy's face "Sam dear, if this is too much for you we can leave."

Sam shook his head quickly; he wasn't about to spoil the trip "No…no…I'll be fine." Crimson eyes darted around at the milling people, he winced when another person shouted something about trying their food "I'll…I'll be better once we sit down."

A smile crossed Rashana's face, she could tell Sam was scared however it made her proud that the boy was going to stay "Ok sweetie." She glanced around the court for a table, her face lit up when she spotted one "Ah perfect."

Sam had to scramble to keep up as Rashana quickly wove her way through the tables, he sighed in relief when she stopped at one that was a fair way away from the main area.

"Ok Sam, what would you like?" Rashana waved her hand at the main area

"I…Ummm…" Sam ducked his head, "I'm not sure…." He glanced at her, "Whatever you want is fine mam."

Rashana chuckled slightly, "All right Sam…now let's see…" sapphire eyes scanned the many vendors for the best one for the shy teen to try, a smile came to her face "Ah perfect, I believe you'll love that, simple yet delicious."

Sam followed her line of sight to a vendor with bright neon colors around their store window, "Chilling Out?" the teen glanced at Rashana a bit confused.

"They have the best burgers in town Sam, not to mention their fries." Rashana smiled, "You'll absolutely fall in love with them." Her eyes filled with concern when a thought hit her, "Now would you rather come with me to order or stay here?"

Crimson eyes glanced at the line of people waiting to order, a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of being around them. "Ummm…if it's ok can…can I just stay here?"

Rashana nodded, "Of course Sam I will be right there; within eyesight should you need me." Rashana smiled at him, "You'll absolutely love the dishes Morgan creates Sam."

Sam quickly took a seat, his crimson eyes watching Rashana leave with a mixture of apprehension and excitement the teen only guessing what delicious food the woman would return with.

* * *

(Iris's Palace)

"…let's see I think it was around here…"

Pitch watched Iris as she searched the vast shelves of books, "Iris if you will just tell me the title I can look for it…" the shade motioned to a chair, "You should really rest…"

Iris snorted, "I'm pregnant Pitch, not an invalid." She glared then returned to her search

Pitch sighed, he had tried to sneak into the library and find the information he needed without bothering Iris however the winged spirit had always had a knack for knowing when he entered her palace and she had insisted on finding the book for him.

"See, I told you it would be quicker for me to look."

Pitch was brought from his thought by Iris's triumphant voice, "You are a life saver Iris." He took the book from her, golden eyes quickly scanning the pages within.

Iris watched him for a moment, "Well?" she tried to read the spirit's face as he laid the book on a table

"Good news and bad." Pitch exhaled, "Good news is I found where the Lethe river is…bad news is that it is located in the middle of the Underworld."

Iris's eyes widened, "Pitch you can't seriously be considering going there! It'd be too dangerous!"

Pitch shrugged, "Eh, I've been in worse places…" he quickly continued when Iris glared at him, "Come on Iris I'll be in and out before anyone even knows I was there."

"That's what you said when you went to rescue Patrick from the mountain trolls, and you wound up caged in their dungeons along with him!"

"That's only because Patrick sneezed and got us caught." Pitch grinned at the memory as he turned and walked into the hall, Iris's call of be careful following him.

The shade walked down the bright corridors to the shadow he had used to enter the palace, that one being a focal point for him to use to get to his next destination. Pitch wished seconds later that he had simply dove into the first shadow he had seen when a familiar voice cut the air.

"Pitch wait!"

"Gods no…" Pitch groaned, the last person he wanted to see at the moment was Patrick since he knew that the spirit would try and go with him.

"Hey wait up! I'm coming too!"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Oh and just where am I going?"

Patrick grinned, "I overheard you talking with Iris that you were going to the Underworld in search of some…river thingy…"

"No Patrick it's too dangerous."

Mismatched eyes rolled, "So?"

"The answer is no Patrick…and that's final." Pitch crossed his arms, giving the Leprechaun his famous 'I'm not kidding' look.

Unfortunately for him Patrick didn't get the hint

"Aww come on Pitch! I haven't had a good adventure in a long time!"

Pitch rolled his eyes, he should have known better than to think he'd be able to simple walk in and out without this happening…gods he was losing his touch. There was a time when he could slip into a place get business handled and leave and not a soul knew he had come.

"I 'need' to get out of the house Pitch." Patrick's tone took on a slight whine, "I'm going to go crazy!"

"Oh and you havn't already?" Pitch grinned when Patrick glowered at him

Patrick waved his hand, "Pitch come on! It'll be fine! I mean what could go wrong?"

"What could go wrong? What could go wrong!" The Nightmare King stopped in his step, whirling on the spirit "Hmmm let's see Patrick…you could fall into lava, you could be eaten by Wraiths, oh I know! Hades himself could capture you and tear out your soul!"

"I can handle myself…." Patrick flinched when Pitch inhaled sharply

"Patrick, you literally have no power! You're only surviving because of a stupid rock strapped around your neck!" Pitch couldn't help the harsh tone in his voice as he pointed to the Shankar stone around the man's neck, "And yet you want to journey into the Underworld…where everything and everyone is searching for a soul and body to take over so they can live again?"

"If I can help you then yes." Patrick huffed as he crossed his arms, "So I'm coming whether you like it or not Pitch. Just try and leave me behind…" the Leprechaun grinned, "I'll just find a way to follow."

Pitch sighed, he couldn't deny that…Patrick would find a way to follow him even if he had call in favors. Which of course would probably alert other spirits to the fact the Leprechaun didn't have his own power.

With reluctance Pitch consented

"Fine Patrick you can come." Pitch pointed a finger in the man's chest, "But I swear to Moon if you don't listen to everything I tell you then I personally will throw you head first into the nearest shadow."

Patrick grinned as he saluted, "Yes sir!"

Pitch groaned as he turned again and headed towards the shadows that had been his original destination, "Wonder if I could talk Darkness into babysitting Patrick too?"

* * *

(Singing Cliffs)

While Pitch was dealing with his overzealous friend Jack was in the middle of retelling how he had gone against all reason and performed what apparently was one of the most forbidden acts in the Spirit Realm

"…and then Mephesto said that I had to beat him in a game if I wanted to save Jaeger's soul…" the winter spirit glanced at Jaeger (who was also listening intently the hunter not having heard the details of his rescue before now) "So I agreed."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at that, "You agreed to play a Soul Collectors game…even though that meant that if you lost your soul would be forfeit?"

Jack cringed when he felt Darkness's piercing gaze on him, the teen had managed to leave out that little detail when he had retold the story to the overprotective shade "Ummm, well I had no choice." He continued quickly when Darkness inhaled the shade apparently about to let him have it about how irresponsible he had been, "And I won so it all worked out…"

"Are you telling me child…that you 'beat' a Soul Collector all on your own?" Poseidon stared at the teen, the sea god trying to wrap his mind around the fact that such a young spirit had bested Mephesto, Death's personal Collector of souls for her.

"Yes, sir." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, the teen not sure if the god's look was one of admiration or disbelief

"How?"

Jack sweat dropped, he had sworn to Mephesto to never reveal the details of the game that had been played "I…ummm." The teen took a breath "I am sorry sir but I can't tell you that."

"Oh?" Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"I mean no disrespect sir." Jack spoke quickly, fearing that he had angered the god, "But Mephesto asked that I not speak of the game with anyone…and I gave him my word that I wouldn't." he startled when a deep laugh escaped the god like a crashing wave.

"I like that…keeping your word no matter who asks you to break it." Poseidon smirked, "Not many souls would be brave enough to do that…but then again you did fight a Soul Collector and win."

Jack grinned slightly, just glad that the god wasn't mad "Thank you sir…but I didn't really do anything special…" he stopped when Poseidon raised a hand

"Do not sell yourself short Jack." Poseidon motioned to the mark that was visible on Jaeger's chest (the hunter's shirt having been shredded into tattered slits due to Cetus's overzealous love) "For someone that has not been on the earth for even a millennium…for you to perform such an act as the Soul Pact is a feat that few in the Realm have been able to achieve." The sea god grinned, "That fact alone will raise your name in story and legend."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, a bit overwhelmed by the god's praise, "I didn't do it to gain fame…I just wanted to help…" a yelp escaped him when Poseidon slapped his back, the teen felt as if his entire body was vibrating from the impact

"That's what I would have liked for a future ruler!" Poseidon didn't notice the poor ice spirit's discomfort, "Humble, honest, and strong." He glanced at Jaeger, "But instead I get a land crab that has to have me bail him out nearly every day of his afterlife."

"You don't have to bail me out 'everyday'." Jaeger pouted as he squirmed trying to get free for the thousandth time

Poseidon glanced at Serena, "Why couldn't you have found someone like Jack here instead?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Daddy we have been over this a thousand times! Jaeger is my soulmate and there is nothing that you can do to change that!"

Jaeger smirked, "Yeah sorry, your kind of stuck with me."

"I could always drown you."

"Too late King Crustacean." Jaeger grinned, "I can breathe underwater thanks to Serena."

Poseidon sighed, "I know that Jaeger…I was being facetious."

Jack straightened when the god turned his attention back to him

"Jack, I owe you a great deal." Poseidon extended a hand to the teen, "You have done Atlantis a great service by freeing Jaeger from his contract with Nodens."

"It was my pleasure sir." Jack grinned as he took the man's hand

Poseidon shook his head, "Nonsense child, you deserve reward." The sea god waved to the ocean, "Ask of me anything, money power anything will be yours."

Blue eyes gleamed slightly, "Well to be honest I would really like a Far Stone."

"Is that all?" Poseidon raised an eyebrow

Jack rubbed his neck "If it's too much…" he jumped when the man placed a hand on his shoulder

"Not at all child! In fact…I can create one for you now."

"Oh cool!" Jack was nearly bouncing with excitement; he hadn't thought he'd be able to get another transportation stone after losing it in the fight with Famine.

Darkness however wasn't as thrilled as the winter spirit; the shade had been hoping that the boy would never gain access to another since that meant less places Jack could sneak off too. "Are you sure you don't want to ask for something else less dangerous? Like maybe your own sea monster?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "That's stupid Darkness, besides I don't have anywhere to put a sea monster."

 _"_ _Dear gods help me if that's all he got out of that statement."_ Darkness exhaled, he really just wanted to get back to Burgess…the sun was starting to hurt his eyes.

"Well while you're doing that father." Serena spoke as she walked over to where Cetus was lounging in the sand "I'm going to head to Atlantis to check on Zara…" she smirked at Jaeger as she mounted the sea beast, "And while I'm there drop Jaeger off at Parliament so he can get caught up on everything he has missed."

"Oh gods Serena don't!" Jaeger wailed as Cetus started towards the ocean, "I can't stand listening to those old bags droll on an…"

The rest of the hunter's words were lost as Cetus dove beneath the waves

"All right…let's get you a new transport stone."

Jack watched with growing excitement as Poseidon placed the points of his tridents to the sand, that excitement tripled when bright sparks of blue power began spark between the golden prongs _"Oh man I wish Sam could see this!"_ the winter spirit stared mesmerized as Poseidon began creating one of the Realms most sought after artifacts.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you. Welp my break is over and I must return to life of getting up early…so sad. But summer is fast approaching so I think I can make it. Hope you all have a great week. Till next time.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello my friends! I hope you all have a great Easter! To all my reviewers and readers, I say thank you guys keep me updating as quickly as I do. To my new followers welcome I hope you are enjoying the story. Now without further ado, the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess Mall)

The mall was beginning to pick up, people around Burgess getting off work for lunch, and since the small town really didn't have that many options as far as eating places people simply came to the food court to get their sustenance before returning for the last part of their day. Like their job this had become routine, most of them never straying from the vendors that offered their favorite food that they had been eating for years. For the towns people it was just another part of their day, nothing special just a normal occurrence. However, for one invisible soul that sat at one of the tables far from the hustle and bustle it was nothing but….

"Ok Sam here you go." Rashana smiled at the teen as she set a tray down on the table, "One freshly grilled hamburger!"

Sam cocked his head, staring a bit in confusion at the large round brown bun on the plate with a thin rim of lettuce and tomatoes sticking out. The teen pursed his lips, Rashana had said this 'hamburger' thing was going to be amazing…from what he could tell it was mostly bread.

Rashana took the boy's hesitance to indicate that he was dissatisfied with her choice for him, that thought was enforced by the child's expression of intense scrutiny of the food on the plate, "Do you not like hamburgers Sam?"

"Umm…" Sam glanced up at Rashana, his face dusted red in embarrassment, how do you tell someone that you have never seen something before (especially when they had gone out of their way to get it for you). With an inhale of breath, the boy spoke quietly "I…I've never had one."

Rashana raised an eyebrow at the boy's soft voice, "Really?"

Sam sank a bit in his chair, "No…no mam." his voice quivered slightly, "When I was human my family was poor so we mostly ate vegetables that we grew and the occasional sheep that I managed to work for."

"Surely at some point after you became a spirit…" Rashana stopped when the boy lowered his eyes

"Bones really never let me eat anything other than bread and water...unless I managed to steal something but then that always got me punished…."

Rashana growled slightly at that, the more she heard about Sam's life with that monster the more she wanted to rip the guy's heart out. She glanced at Sam when the boy continued

"But then I met Jack and he showed me all kinds of new things." Sam's voice edged with excitement, the boy obviously remembering all the food that his friend had him try "Like blueberry pie, pancakes, ice-cream…."

Rashana couldn't help but chuckle as Sam named off each and every food item that Jack had shown him, it didn't surprise her that nearly all of them consisted of pure sugar.

"…but we never had hamburgers." Sam ducked his head in embarrassment, "So I'm not sure what they taste like…"

Rashana sighed, "In that case perhaps I should have gotten you something different …" she startled when Sam's head jerked up quickly

"Oh no!" Sam's voice quivered slightly, the boy afraid that he had offended the woman, "I've always wanted to try one but just haven't had the chance to." Crimson eyes studied the food again, "What…what all does it have in it?"

"Well this one is just a simple hamburger Sam." Rashana smiled at the boy as he picked up the sandwich with both hands, "It only has lettuce and tomatoes."

Sam cocked his head, "So…it doesn't have ham in it?"

Rashana couldn't help but chuckle at the seriousness in the teen's question, "Not at all Sam, the meat you see is actually beef."

"Like from cow!" Sam's face lit up, "Oh man in Ireland only the wealthy got to have those!" the boy instantly bit into the sandwich, excited to taste such a rare delicacy.

"Sam?" Rashana grew a bit concerned when the boy went still, his crimson eyes gaining a far off look

"Oh gods Mrs. Rashana you were right!" Sam's words were a bit garbled due to the boy's mouth being full of the what he considered to be the most amazing thing he had ever eaten.

"Slow down Sam." Rashana was a bit concerned when the teen seemed to literally inhale the burger, "You'll choke."

Sam forced himself to slow, it was hard though since the taste now assaulting his tongue was like a symphony of flavor. The poor teen was beside himself at the cool fresh taste of tomato, accompanied with the crisp crunch of lettuce, topped off by the foreign salty tangy taste of what must have been the mythical 'beef' that Sam had only heard talked about by the wealthy kids that used to harass him. If he could rank it, this day was a close second to the one in which Jack had found him and taken him in.

* * *

(Singing Cliffs)

Salt infused water gleamed with brilliant colors of fiery red, glowing yellow, and soft pink as the blazing sun began to sink slowly in the horizon. As it fell the orb seemed to protest its departure by heating the earth below with its fury turning the beach's surface into a proverbial furnace. However, for Jack he hardly even noticed the heat the winter spirit to enthused with watching the sea god before him.

"Oh cool!" Blue eyes stared with pure amazement as rippling energy poured from the pronged tips of Poseidon's trident to the sand. Jack bounced slightly as the tendrils of pure energy twined around one another, crashing into themselves in a brilliant crescendo of bright light at the end.

Jack glanced away from the sight, "So what are you doing?"

Poseidon cut his eyes at the teen, a smile tugging at his lips at the boy's excitement "Well Jack I am using my own energy create the foundation of the stone." He moved the trident up slightly, causing the tendrils of energy to ripple faster, "Once done I will add the orthoclase and albite which will combine and create the actual stone for you."

"Wow…" Jack frowned slightly, the teen noticing something about the stone, "Hey Poseidon…why is it a different color than the other one I had?"

"Oh that." The sea smirked, "This will not be a simple Far stone Jack, oh no nothing but the best for the one that saved my daughters husband." Poseidon's voice echoed with pride, "No child I am creating what is known as a Trek."

Jack cocked his head, "A Trek?" the teen glanced at the god, "Ummmm let's pretend I don't know what that is."

Poseidon chuckled, "A Trek is a hundred times more powerful than a simple Far Stone. It not only allows you to travel wherever you want to go, but it will also allow you to traverse through any barrier."

"Oh cool!" Jack began to grow even more excited, there were plenty of places around the world that he had never gotten to explore due to Runes that prohibited spirit's from entering…but with this…he could go anywhere!

"And it's done."

Jack's attention was brought from his thoughts by Poseidon's voice, the teen bounced slightly with excitement as he caught sight of the stone.

The stone was no longer glowing red hot with energy from its creation, it had cooled into a beautiful bluish gem that seemed to have stacked layers throughout its smooth surface. Jack inhaled slightly with awe as the light hit the surface of it sending light scattering in all directions.

"Here you go Jack." Poseidon spoke as he reached and picked up the gem and offered it to the teen

"It's…beautiful." Jack's voice was whispered as the teen reached and took the stone from the god's hand.

Poseidon chuckled at the boy's reaction, "That it is, and not many beings have one. Trek Stones are fairly hard to create so I imagine that you have one of the few in existence."

Jack grinned as he held it up, his heart racing when he saw that the gem glowed with a blue hue "Oh wow it glows!"

The god smirked, "Adularescence, is the proper term Jack. It is the rare properties of the Trek that gives it that bluish luster."

"Well whatever it's called its awesome!" Jack held the stone to his chest, "Thank you!"

Poseidon startled when the boy lunged forward and hugged him, "Ummm…." The sea god patted the teen's head awkwardly, "Your welcome. Now…"

Jack stepped back as the god gently pushed him forward

"I must be getting back to Atlantis." Poseidon sighed, "I can almost bet Jaeger has skipped out on Parliament and has snuck off to the Reef to regale the locals of his 'exploits'" the god smiled suddenly, "Please come to the city sometime Jack I would love for my people to meet you."

"Sure! That sounds like fun." Jack waved as the god stepped to the sea, within seconds disappearing beneath the waves

A snort brought the boy's attention from his thought

Jack glared at Darkness who was sitting cross-legged a few feet away from the scene, "What Darkness?"

"I'm just thinking about how you're going to convince Pitch to let you go to Atlantis." The shade got to his feet, dusting the sand from his pants.

Blue eyes rolled, "I don't have to run everything by Pitch thank you."

The shade grinned, "Really you sure? I thought he told you to inform him whenever you went on little ventures." he grinned when Jack glowered at him "Hey I'm just saying Frost you tend to get into trouble wherever you go."

"I do not." Jack growled slightly when the spirit chuckled, "You just wait Darkness one of these days I'll be the one to bail your cranky butt out of some jam you get into."

Darkness snorted, "That'll be the day Frost…you saving me."

"Ok Darkness let's make a bet." Jack grinned when the spirit raised an eyebrow, "The next person that gets into a jam and has to bailed out by the other loses."

"What's the consequence?"

Jack rubbed his chin, "Ummm if I win you have to…" blue eyes gleamed with mischief "You have to tell Pitch you love him."

"All right Frost you ever bail me out of something I'll tell Pitch I love him, heck I'll even take the guy out to dinner." Darkness grinned, "But if 'I' win the bet you have to agree to stay one month indoors at the Pole. Only stepping foot outside if the place is on fire."

Jack bit his lip did he really want to take this gamble…

Darkness shrugged, "I can understand if you want to back out Frost…since it's obvious you'd lose."

That tore it

"Fine Darkness you're on!" Jack held out his hand "Want to make the bet official?"

The shade smirked as he took the boy's hand, "Sure Frost."

A bright light shimmered from between their palms, signaling their bet had been confirmed

"All right Frost now that you've finished can we go back to Burgess?" The shade glared at the sinking sun, "I think I've had enough of being out and about."

Jack grinned as he followed Darkness towards a shadow that was being cast by a large boulder, "Sure Darkness lets head back to house so you can hole up like a hermit."

Silver eyes rolled as he pulled them both into the shadow, _"I so hope you lose this bet."_

* * *

(With Pitch)

While Jack was returning home from his adventure across the world his brother was just getting started on his…

Pitch had arrived in Greece not but an hour ago, both he and Patrick emerging from the shadows into a small Dryad village that Pitch had remembered from his time of visiting the small nation. Patrick of course had instantly used his charm to find out from the local spirit's where the entrance to the Underworld was.

Pitch thought the man an idiot to ask, since who in their right mind would want to go see Hades to his surprise the locals didn't seem surprised at all by the request and in fact had pointed them instantly in the way they needed to go. Pitch chalked it up to the fact they were Dryads and those spirits' tended to be on the nicer side.

Once they knew where to go, the two spirit's had set out for Cape Matapan where an intricate network of caves served as the entrance way into the Underworld (wich Pitch found to be quite cliché) about halfway to the cape however Patrick decided he needed to pass the time…much to Pitch's annoyance.

"…rum for me ladies rum for me lads…"

Pitch groaned as Patrick's voice resounded in the air, the shade desperately tried to concentrate on the dirt road they were walking…however that wasn't really an option with his friends out of tune shanty.

"…ink till the moon crashes to the waters, we'll drink till the sea dries!"

"Patrick!" Pitch had finally had enough, the shade whirled and glowered at the Leprechaun that was following him, "Will you 'please' stop."

Patrick grinned, "Awww come on Pitch your just jealous because you can't sing."

"No…." Pitch inhaled, trying to calm himself, "I want you to stop because you're going to alert everyone within a thousand miles that we're here!"

Mismatched eyes glanced around, "Pitch in case you haven't noticed we're alone."

Pitch snorted as he started walking again, "That's what you said when we got attacked by the Gnomes."

Patrick grinned, "Ahhhh good times, good times." He smirked at Pitch as he hurried after the shade, "Didn't one of them bite you on the ankle?"

"Yes." Pitch ground the word through his teeth, "And it got infected and I almost lost my foot!"

"But you have to admit it was pretty funny."

Golden eyes rolled, "Yes Patrick, it was 'hysterical'."

Patrick smirked, "I know…and it was even funnier since Iris had run out of white casts and had to use a pink one!"

Pitch growled slightly in his throat, golden eyes glanced around at the empty fields _"Wonder if I kill and bury him here if anyone would find him."_

Thankfully for Patrick before he met an untimely end the two of them reached their destination.

"Hey Pitch look!" Patrick's attention turned immediately from retelling his tale to the scene that now lay before them, "You think that's the entrance?"

Pitch glanced at the gaping mouth of rock, jagged shards of stalagmites rimmed the bottom giving the cave an appearance as if it had teeth. His gaze went to a large wooden sign that had been posted on the rock "Yeah…I'd say so." He pointed at the sign that had been hammered into the side of the rock.

Patrick huffed, "Pitch, you know I can't read Greek."

"Oh forgot." Pitch read the sign out loud "Hel welcomes you."

"At least it sounds friendly."

Pitch rolled his eyes, he waved his hand black grains of sand swirling around his palm and into his scythe, "Yes, very friendly I'm sure they have a cake waiting for us in there." He startled when Patrick grabbed his arm, "What?"

"You can't be seriously thinking about barging through the front door?"

"I'm not Patrick, I'm going to merge with shadows and they'll never even know I'm here."

Patrick pouted, "And what about me? You can't keep two souls merged within shadows for more than thirty minutes."

"You are going to stay out here."

A horrified expression came to Patrick's face, "What and miss getting to see the Underworld! Domain of Hades!" he crossed his arms, "Not happening Pitch. I'm coming with you."

Pitch grit his teeth, "Patrick…I'm not going to walk you through the front door of Hell!"

"Then we'll find a secret entrance."

"Oh dear gods Patrick!" Pitch watched his friend look around the area of the cave, "Hades would not have a secr…"

"Found it!"

Pitch hurried around the back of the cave, sure enough another smaller tunnel descended down into the blackness.

"See I told you so." Patrick grinned as he started forward, he yelped when he was snatched back.

"I'll go first." Pitch held his weapon at the ready as he stepped into the darkness of the cavern.

Patrick started to follow, he stopped when something caught his eye on the side of the cave wall "Oh hey Pitch there's another sign!" the spirit sighed when Pitch didn't return to read it, he shrugged "Eh, it's probably not important." Patrick hurried into the cave to catch up to his friend who had already made it a good way into the darkness.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. You guys keep me updating as fast as I do ;) I am really excited for what I have planned for our favorite characters ];) Now without further ado here is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess Mall)

The mall was slowly winding down from the bustling lunch hour, people now hurrying back to their places of employment to finish the day. For one person however they were in no hurry to leave, since for the first time the teen sitting unseen in front of her had begun to talk in more than just bursts of two or three words…

"…and and and then Jack managed to break the ropes! Like a shot he raced across the cave and grabbed me before I fell into the chasm!" Sam's voice was nothing but pure excitement as the boy waved his hands in the air.

"Oh my! Then what happened?" Rashana smiled slightly, though it was a bit frightening (and angering) hearing about how Sam and her son had been captured, bound, and then left as lunch for a blood thirsty basilisk, she was glad that Sam had become comfortable enough with her to talk. She could almost count on her hands how many times the boy had spoken to her before this.

"Oh it was so cool Mrs. Rashana!" crimson eyes gleamed with delight, "Jack managed to pull us both over the cliffs edge and then just before the basilisk reached us he blasted a 'huge' wall of ice between us and the monster!"

Rashana frowned slightly at the thought of her son facing such a dangerous mythic, "As good as that was Sam, a wall of ice would never stop a…"

"Oh but it did!" Sam interrupted her in his excitement to continue his tale, "Jack had purposely made the ice really clear so when the basilisk looked at it the beast saw its own reflection." Crimson eyes gleamed, "Instantly it turned to st…"

"Sam?" Rashana sat up slightly when the boy stopped mid-word, "Dear…are you ok?" she grew even more concerned when Sam didn't respond the boy simply cocking his head to the side as if listening to something.

"Someone's lost…"

"Lost? Who's lost dear?" Rashana frowned at how the boy's voice held an almost trance like tone, her heart broke when streams of tears began to fall from the teen's crimson eyes, "Sam what's wrong?"

"I need…I need to help them…" Sam whimpered, shrinking down into his chair "No…Bones will…he'll kill them!"

Rashana pursed her lips at that, what in the world was this child talking about? She sighed, perhaps the boy was having a type of panic attack (Jack had warned her that the teen often had them) "Sam sweetie Bones isn't here…" Rashana stopped speaking when Sam jerked his head up, his focus on the main area of the mall just beyond the food court.

"You're right! Bones is gone!" crimson eyes brightened as if the boy had just realized that the monster that had once held him captive was out of the picture, "And because he's not here I can help!"

Rashana was a bit confused by the sound of conviction in the boy's voice, she jumped when Sam leapt to his feet, sending his chair crashing to the floor, "Sam what is it?" Rashana was on her feet too, looking around for what had caused such a reaction from the spirit.

Instead of answering the teen bolted across the room

"Sam!" Rashana took off after the teen, who despite his broken ankle, was nearly halfway through the food court heading towards whatever unseen force was drawing him.

Rashana was sure everyone in town would be talking about how she was running like a maniac through the mall. However, at this time she wasn't concerned with their stares, instead her focus on the unseen teen racing away from her.

She followed Sam from the food court to one of the large department stores, halting suddenly when the teen abruptly stopped in front of the water fountain that was just outside the large store.

"Sam dear is everything all right?" Rashana made sure her voice was low as she approached the boy now staring intently into the rippling water.

Sam however didn't seem to notice her at all, instead the boy gently placed a hand into the water his face filling with a smile "Hey, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you. If you'll come out I can help."

Rashana was confused, who was Sam talking to? She inhaled slightly when her question was answered by a small child rising up from the water, _"A Naiad?"_ Rashana recognized the spirit's race instantly.

The little girl's face was full of fear as she stepped from the fountain, assisted by Sam who had taken her hand. Tears began to stream from the child's blue eyes, "Mommy! I can't find my mommy!"

Rashana started to speak, however she quickly stopped herself when Sam wrapped the child in an embrace

"Hey shhhh it's ok." The teen's voice held nothing but kindness as he held the child now sobbing into his shirt, "We'll find her I promise."

"Re…really?" the little girls voice broke slightly as she pushed away from the teen, her bright eyes now gleaming with hope

Rashana watched Sam nod as he took the girls hand and start into the large department store

"Of course! I know exactly where she is."

 _"_ _What in the world is going on?"_ Rashana was blown away when Sam (who shied away from the slightest notion of being around other people) walked confidently into the store amongst the throngs of people shopping. She followed quietly, observing the boy talking with the small child that now clung to him as if Sam had become her life line.

Rashana watched as the boy weaved himself and the girl around the many racks of cloths, his face nothing short of determined. For the life of her Rashana couldn't fathom where Sam was going she halt quickly when after a moment the teen came to an abrupt stop.

"Ok…Lara your mother is right around here somewhere…" Sam's head swiveled slightly, the boy scanning the crowded store.

"There! There she is!" the little girl was bouncing as she pointed to a distraught woman desperately searching around the shoe area.

Rashana watched as Sam let go of the girl's hand and the child raced to her mother who upon seeing her child scooped her up and began sobbing. Rashana glanced back at Sam, to her surprise (and horror) the boy was gone.

* * *

(Greece)

Stale, humid air drifted through winding tunnels, water dripped down from stone ceiling sending vibrations throughout the cave in the rhythm of a proverbial heartbeat. Spires of rock hung from the ceiling, giving the menacing appearance of hanging knives. Columns of stone stood erect upon the floor as if they were sentinels guarding an ancient treasure. Of course for one of the two spirit's now currently walking the cold stone halls of the cavern that was exactly what they were hoping for.

"I bet there's gold down here…oh oh…or maybe gems!"

Golden eyes rolled as Pitch cautiously traversed the dark passage they had entered, "Patrick I didn't come here on a treasure hunt."

"Yeah, yeah…" Patrick huffed, his friend could be such a buzz kill, "You came to find some stupid river. Which by the way is a boring reason to travel into Hell."

Pitch exhaled, "I'm not doing this because I need excitement Patrick, if I wanted that I could let all of North's reindeer loose in the Workshop and watch the carnage that ensues." The Nightmare King grinned at the thought, making a mental note to talk Jack into such a prank when they returned to the Pole.

"Well if not for adventure why would you want to sneak into the Underworld Pitch?" Patrick shivered slightly when a chill ran up his spine, he really disliked the fact there was nothing but blackness around them "Which by the way is lacking on the lights department." the spirit grinned suddenly, "One might even say…"

"Don't say it…." Pitch groaned, he knew exactly what was coming next

"It's pitch black down here."

"Really Patrick?"

Patrick smirked at the shade's exasperated tone, gods that one never got old. "Come on Pitch lighten up and have some fun!" the spirit was a bit relieved when a small dot of light appeared at the end of the passage

"I'll have 'fun' Patrick when we aren't descending into a place where literally everything around wants to steal our souls." Pitch gripped his scythe tighter as they neared the light, the shade knowing that it was most likely that they had reached their destination, "Stick by to me Patrick, if something should happen I'll need you close so I can protect you."

"Pitch you're being paranoid." Patrick rolled his eyes as they left the dark cave tunnel and stepped into a chamber illuminated by soft glowing rocks.

Pitch frowned slightly as he looked around, the chamber was bowl shaped, the ceiling domed with teeth like stalactite's hanging from the rock above. "Come on Patrick, let's go it's a dead end." Pitch was a bit put off by the fact they had traveled this whole way for nothing.

"Come on Pitch let's look around for a bit!" He waved his hand around the expansive area "There's nothing here but us…" Patrick gestured towards the thousands of glowing rocks that were the source of the light, "and Lambency Stones."

Golden eyes rolled, "Patrick I didn't come here for sightseeing." The shade exhaled slightly, he really just wanted to leave it was eerily quiet, as if sound itself were afraid to the be there. Pitch could tell something wasn't right…the shade could feel ripples of foul auras in the air yet nothing was visible.

"Wonder what one of these things is worth?"

Pitch was pulled from his thoughts by his friend's voice, "Patrick will you get over here?" the Nightmare King was ready to strangle the spirit, who had left his side and was currently in the middle of the room inspecting a rather large Lambency stone.

Patrick snorted as he moved onto another glowing boulder, "Pitch relax! It's not like we're in danger or anything. The most excitement there's been on whole trip has been me almost tripping over a boulder and breaking my neck."

Pitch sighed and started towards his friend, the shade stopped when something crunched under his foot, a sinking feeling settled in his stomach when Pitch glanced down and caught sight of the bleach white skull he had just shattered "Patrick…I believe we should leave."

Mismatched eyes rolled as Patrick turned to look at his friend, "Pitch for the last time…"

A loud inhuman scream filling the cavern interrupted whatever Patrick had been about to say.

"Ok…so perhaps we should head back." Patrick sweat dropped when the air seemed to gain weight.

 **"** **Trespassers from the Land of Living, we are so grateful for your visiting."**

Pitch stiffened at the cold voices that filled the entire room, he tightened his hold on his weapon when a dark mist began to rise in front the their only exit.

 **"** **However, we must be brief we can't let you leave."**

Patrick stepped back when a wisp of black mist began seep up through the rocks next to him, "Ummm Pitch…."

"Patrick…you know that excitement you were looking for?" Pitch glanced at Patrick who was watching the black mist twisting into the air with wide eyes

 **"** **For we require a toll…and that is your souls!"**

"I believe we found it." Pitch braced himself when thousands of geysers of black shadows erupted through the walls and floors swirling like thunder clouds above them

* * *

(Burgess Mall)

While Pitch was getting ready to fend off whatever horror was about reveal itself, across the world in Burgess his mother Rashana was in the middle of dealing with a situation herself.

"Sam! Where are you!" Rashana's voice echoed in the store as she searched everywhere for the teen.

"He…here."

Rashana let out a sigh of relief when the boy's timid voice filled the air, quickly she went to it. Her heart broke when she came upon the sight of the teen hidden behind one of the many clothes racks that dotted the store. The boy was curled in on himself, his knees drawn under his chin.

"Sam... sweetie why did you run off?" Rashana was concerned by the teen's pale complexion

Crimson eyes rimmed with tears glanced at her, "I…I'm sorry. Please…please don't be mad at me." Sam's voice echoed with a plaintiff tone.

Rashana slowly knelt beside the boy, a smile on her face "Sam sweetie I'm not mad at you." Gently she wiped the boy's eyes "Now, do you mind telling me what just happened?"

Sam inhaled, "I…I didn't want the mother to see me." The boy whimpered and pulled his knees closer, "She'd hurt me…spirit's hate me…"

"Oh Sam…" Rashana's heart broke, "Dear you had just brought back her child that she had lost I am sure that she wouldn't have hat…"

"Yes she would!" Sam's voice rose a bit in volume

Rashana chose to move the conversation in a different direction, "Sam." She waited for the boy to look at her, "How did you know the child was lost in the first place?"

A low whimper left Sam, "Ever since I became a spirit I've had this…sense I guess of when there was a lost soul nearby."

Understanding dawned on Rashana, "Oh, so that's what it was. You sensed that child had lost her mother."

Sam nodded, "Yes mam…"

Rashana smiled, "Is that your purpose Sam? To guide those lost?" she startled when tears burst from the boy's eyes anew, his entire body shaking violently

"It was supposed to be!"

Rashana startled at the boy's wail, she leaned back when the boy grabbed his knees and pulled them up to his chin again as if the boy was trying to disappear

"I was supposed to help people…I was supposed to led them to where they needed to go." Sam whimpered, "Instead…I led them to Death."

"What do you mean Sam?" Rashana spoke gently, knowing that the teen could shut down at any moment.

Crimson eyes clenched tight, the boy's breath becoming ragged "Bones…" a tear induced hiccup escaped him, "Bones would kill anyone I tried to help. He'd wait for me to find them, wait for me to gain their trust…and then he'd murder them! It didn't matter to him if they were human, spirit, young or old. Bones would kill them and harvest their soul for Death." The boy head hung in shame as he whispered, "He used me…he used my gift to hurt people."

Rashana jumped when the boy's head shot up, his eyes now focused on her

"I tried to stop him I really did! But every time I did Bones would...he would beat me." Sam moaned and held the side of his head, "After so long I couldn't take it! I couldn't stand the pain any longer. So I led him to souls…over and over and over again." His head hung, "Everyone is right about me…I'm nothing but a wicked soul."

Rashana's heart broke, here was a child who was an embodiment of trust, forced to betray that trust and used for evil. No wonder Sam's psyche was so shattered. Gently she gathered the distraught teen into her arms, "Shhhh Sam I want you listen." Rashana smiled at the boy as she pushed him back, "You are not a wicked soul."

"But I could have stopped…"

"Perhaps." Rashana gently lifted the boy's chin, "However I do not believe that makes you evil Sam. I believe that makes you a frightened and scared child who feared for their life." she carefully caressed the boy's face "Now I want you to dry your eyes Sam and think of the good you have done rather than the bad." She offered him a smile, "Like just now when you helped that young girl find her mother."

Sam used his sleeve to wipe his eyes, the boy relieved that after telling Rashana about his dark past the woman didn't hate him nor did she want him to leave. A slight smile came to his own face, "I…I guess I did help her didn't I?"

Rashana nodded as the two of them stood, "That you did Sam." She chuckled and motioned to the many bags that lay around them, "Now if you don't mind helping me with our purchases we will go pick up Sophie and Jamie from school."

"Oh and then can Jamie and I play video games till Jack gets back and I can tell him all about the awesome hamburger you got for me?" Sam bounced slightly as he gathered several bags into his arms.

"Of course Sam." Rashana grinned as the two of them made their way back to the car.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. :) Enjoy

* * *

(Burgess Elementary)

It was no secret to any that Jamie disliked school. It wasn't that he hated the people there, he just hated the fact that school itself stole eight hours of his day where instead of being cooped up he could have been exploring or playing with his friends. Thankfully he was currently in the last class of the day and only had about an hour till it was the last bell and as luck would have it for the boy the teacher was an older one who loved legend and lore almost as much as he did.

"Now this myth comes from the Luyia people of Eastern Africa..."

Jamie sat listening intently as the man read from a large leather bound book, which had obviously seen many years.

"…according to legend there was born into the Star Realm twin entities, the Moon and Sun." The teacher paused slightly as he turned the page, "The Moon, who was the oldest of the two brothers, wanted to plunge the universe into cold darkness the Sun wanted nothing but to see the universe bathed in light and warmth."

Around the room hands shot up, eager young minds bursting with questions

"Yes, Cupcake." The teacher called on the young girl whose face was puckered in a scowl

"Mr. Hunt everyone knows that that the moon is just a dumb rock and the sun is nothing more than flaming gas." The girl grinned when her comment of 'gas' brought a few sniggers, "Their not really people."

The teacher nodded, "Ah that is true however you must remember Cupcake that these people in Kenya were only telling a story to explain things they did not understand." He smiled and waved a hand at the telescopes around the room, "Like many ancient civilizations they did not have the privilege of modern technology we have today."

He then continued reading

"Soon the Moon tired of simply ruling his own realm and crossed into ours where he took his dark light and set the heavens ablaze, snuffing out stars and galaxies as if they were nothing more than flicks of flame."

At that Jamie pursed his lips, "Mr. Hunt is it possible that the story is written wrong?"

The teacher glanced at Jamie surprised by the boy's comment, "Ummm I suppose so…though it is highly unlikely since this account was discovered perfectly preserved upon stone tablets in the year…"

"But…" Jamie shook his head interrupting the man, "I don't think the Moon would do things like that…"

Mr. Hunt closed the book slowly, a bit concerned by the upset tone he could hear in the child's voice "Jamie…it's just a story."

Jamie ignored the stares from his classmates, "No its wrong! The Moon wouldn't do something like that! It's got to be wrong!"

"Jamie it's just a legend." The man couldn't fathom why the child was so upset

"But… the Moon isn't evil." Jamie shook his head furiously

"Calm down spaz, it's just a stupid story about a stupid rock."

Jamie whirled and glowered at Dennis who was sneering at him, "Shut up!"

The teacher sighed, this was getting out of control, "Class quiet down. How about we move onto your assignment for tomorrow." He ignored the groans of the students, "Tonight I want each of you to observe the moon and create your own legend…"

Jamie didn't listen to the rest of the instructions hazel eyes staring out the window at the sky the boy wondering if it was as Mr. Hunt had said and the myth was nothing more than a story or…was it possible that there was a bit of truth in it….

A loud bell reverberating in the air thankfully brought him from his thoughts.

Like a flash Jamie grabbed his backpack and raced out the door, heading to the bus area.

"Jamie Bennet!"

He stopped abruptly when Mr. Morrison's deep voice cut the air, Jamie turned flinching a bit, sure that he was about to reprimanded for running in the hall. "Yes Sir?"

A smile was on the man's face as he walked up, "Calm down Jamie, you're not in trouble I was just trying to catch you before you got on the bus. Your mother called a few minutes ago and said that she was picking you up today."

Jamie grinned, "Yes!" he fist pumped, "No cheese box for me." He stopped quickly when the principal raised an eyebrow, "Ummm I mean…I…I'll just head to the front now." Jamie quickly made his way to the front of the school where students were waiting for their parents to arrive.

Upon reaching the area the boy scanned the line of cars for his mother's van, hazel eyes gleamed when Jamie spotted it not too far down the sidewalk. A grin came to his face when the window rolled down and Sam's head leaned out, the boy's hair falling slightly in his face.

"Jamie! Hey over here!"

Jamie grinned as he raced to the vehicle, "Sam what are you doing here?"

A grin came to the boy's face, "Your mom took me to the mall!" the shy teen's face was beaming with excitement, "and I got all kinds of new cloths! Oh oh and I got to eat a hamburger for the first time it was so…"

"Sam sweetie you can tell him on the way." Rashana chuckled slightly from the driver's seat, "I still need to pick up Sophie."

Jamie grinned when Sam's soft yes mam followed the boy leaning back into the car, quickly he jumped into the car laughing slightly when Sam immediately continued telling him all about his day and the new amazing things that Rashana had let him try.

* * *

(Greece)

While in Burgess the day for Jamie was winding down across the world in Greece his older brother Pitch's day was just getting started. The Nightmare King had unfortunately followed the lead of his longtime friend Patrick and descended down into an unknown cave that the Leprechaun had been sure was unoccupied and would take them to the Underworld undetected. However, they had soon found that not only did the cavern not lead to their destination, it was anything but 'unoccupied'.

Spector's cloaked in dark purple robes that were ripped as if they had been shredded by animalistic claws spiraled up from the rocks and through the walls. These creatures wailing and crying as they swarmed the air like angry hornets, bright gleaming scythes in their hands like pendulums of death.

"Sheesh not even a hello?" Patrick yelled as he bent backwards, his mismatched eyes widening when a large gleaming blade passed just inches above his nose. He glanced at the creatures whose robes were flaring in all directions as they dove at him, "I mean come on can't we talk first before you try and kill me?"

Pitch snorted as he locked blades with one that had chanced a swing at him, "Moron…Wraiths prefer to kill first, talk never."

Patrick grinned sheepishly as he rolled across the cold stone floor, narrowly avoiding one of the creature's blades "Let's pretend I don't know what a Wraith is…"

"Oh dear gods…" Pitch groaned as he twisted himself to side, his blade catching the Wraith he was fighting across the stomach causing it to scream and float backwards, "Are you serious right now Patrick?" he exhaled when his friend simply grinned, "Wraiths were once human, more precise sorcerers and sorceresses."

"So why are they acting like this?" Patrick flicked his wrist, sending a knife spiraling through the air and into the dark hood of the specter that had launched itself at him. "Like nothing but feral animals wanting tear us apart? Most human spirit's at least talk a bit before trying to kill you."

Pitch shook his head, "These creatures are nothing but feral Patrick. These people used the forbidden arts to bring themselves back to life."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Pitch snarled slightly at the Wraiths swirling above them, "I will not go into detail Patrick, but I will say that I witnessed the process once while being held prisoner in the Catacombs…and I will only tell you that it was barbaric and atrocious." Golden eyes gleamed, "Then I was unable to save that poor unfortunate soul from being tormented and torn apart…"

Patrick winced when his friend lunged forward catching one of the Wraiths unaware, his scythe's blade slicing the creature from head to torso.

Pitch however was unmoved by the creature's dying wail as he yanked his scythe downwards completely tearing the creature in two, "However now I am in the perfect position to right that wrong." The shade's shoulders bunched as he made a wide swing of his scythe, right in the middle of the swarming horde.

"I'll just…" Patrick cringed when another scream echoed indicating that Pitch had caught yet another Wraith unaware, "wait over here then."

"You do that." Pitch gripped his weapon then lunged forward meeting the now screaming creatures head on.

Patrick watched his friend weave in and out of the specters trying to kill him with their own scythes, the spirit had not seen Pitch so angry in a while…whatever the Nightmare King had seen in the Catacombs must have been horrible if it set him off like this.

"Oh come on!"

Patrick was pulled from his thought by Pitch shout, "Ummmm that's not good." The Leprechaun mused when another wave of shadow burst into the room, materializing into Wraiths that screamed their hatred for the two of them.

Pitch growled as he stepped back to his friend, "There's no way to get rid of them."

"Stop being so pessimistic Pitch." Patrick grinned as he and the shade went back to back, "You seemed to be doing a good job a bit ago."

"Their simply reforming Patrick." Pitch swung his scythe so that it was resting on his shoulder, his eyes scanning the swirling mass of Wraiths

"How can you tell?" Patrick stared at the creatures now swarming them, "They all look the same to me."

The Nightmare King waved at one of the new Wraiths, "I just killed that one, see it its robe is torn in the same place my scythe entered."

Patrick inhaled, "So…umm what now?"

"You're leaving."

"What!" Patrick startled at the spirit's statement, "Oh hell no Pitch you are not going to stay here and face these guys alone!"

"Patrick! You are to go this instant!" Pitch could have strangled the spirit when the man glared at him, golden eyes flicked to the Wraiths above them he could tell they were getting ready to attack again.

"No." Patrick huffed actually offended his friend would think he'd leave him alone to face these monsters, "I have never left you behind before Pitch and I'm not going to start now."

Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh "Fine but stay behind me. All those things have to do is take your stupid necklace and its game over for Patrick."

Patrick placed a hand to his heart, "I am hurt good sir, as if I would be ended by such a simple creatures such as….oh shit!" the spirit cursed when out of nowhere a Wraith plummeted down and landed on top him.

"Patrick!" Pitch cursed under his breath as his friend was yanked into the air by the Wraith, he growled when the rest of the creatures swarmed him not allowing him to go after the now air borne spirit.

"Pitch a little help!" Patrick's voice echoed with distress as the Wraith drifted higher and higher, "I'm not too fond of heights!" he tried kicking the creature who had a death grip on his foot, "Or hanging upside-down!"

Pitch rolled his eyes as he slammed a fist into a Wraith, sending the creature careening backwards into several others. Once he had some breathing room the shade stepped back and assessed the best way to get his friend down...

Patrick sweat dropped when a tooth filled grin came to his friends face, "Pitch…" his eyes widened when the Nightmare King's scythe changed into a bow, "Pitch whatever your thinking! Think of something el…"

A loud twang echoed as Pitch released the large spiked arrow of obsidian sand, it was followed quickly by a loud shriek as the Wraith was hit by the projectile

Patrick screamed as he dropped like a stone to the cave floor, his arms flailing as if he were trying to fly…unfortunately for him that didn't happen.

Pitch cringed when Patrick slammed head first into one of the large Lambency Stones that littered the ground, "Gods if you didn't have brain damage before I'm 'pretty' sure you do now."

"Pitch…have I told you…" Patrick groaned as he staggered to his feet, "That I hate you?"

"It's been mentioned." Pitch grinned as he fought his way to the spirit's side, "Now did that little drop shake any ideas loose? Or are we simply up the creek on this one?"

Patrick rubbed the large bump now forming, "Sorry…but it looks like we neck deep in the creek." he grinned, "But I'm sure we'll get lucky."

Pitch growled slightly as the Wraiths began to close in around them, "Patrick that line got old a lon…"

A blast of white light erupting in the room interrupted the shade

"Pitch!" Patrick shouted when (once the light died down) he saw the Nightmare King on his knees both hands covering his eyes.

"Dear gods what just happened!" Pitch hissed as he tried to blink away the searing pain

Patrick glanced around, "Well whatever happened it seems to have gotten rid of our haunted sheet problem."

Once his vision cleared Pitch looked around, and to his astonishment just as Patrick had said the Wraiths were completely gone.

"Why…" Pitch stopped when his eyes fell on one of the stone Patrick had fallen head first into. The large boulder had split in two, an obvious delayed reaction to Patrick hitting it "Patrick…thank the gods you have such a hard head."

Patrick grinned as they started to the exit, "And you didn't want me to come."

Pitch rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the arch of the cavern and into the dark corridor that would lead them back to the surface. "I still think it'd have been better for you to have stayed home."

"Awww but then who'd have saved your butt back there."

Pitch started to retort as they turned a corner, however he never got the chance. There was a slight swish in the air, then the shades vision exploded with stars as something was slammed upside his head. The last thing Pitch heard was Patrick yelling his name, then the blackness of unconsciousness took its hold.

* * *

(Burgess)

Unaware that Pitch was in trouble back in Burgess Jack was having the time of his life picking on the unfortunate spirit walking in front of him.

"So was it just that you wanted to walk for miles or did you get lost?" the teen grinned as he and Darkness exited the forest they had wound up in steeping from the natural soil onto the concrete walks of the town of Burgess. "I mean, I thought that you and Pitch always knew where the shadows took you."

Darkness grit his teeth, "I thought perhaps it'd be nice to walk ok Frost?" the shade crossed his arms as the two of them walked down the sidewalk of the small town.

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he leapt over a fallen branch, "Because it seemed to me you were quite surprised when we exited the shadows and were in the middle of the forest."

"Just shut up Frost. Before I decide to relapse back to my darker self and kill you."

Jack simply smirked and bounced ahead, the teen knowing full well the spirit was joking at least… that's what he hoped.

Darkness let out a sigh as he watched Jack move ahead of him, the shade would never admit it to the boy but when he had pulled them from the Singing Cliffs into the shadows he had momentarily forgotten where they were going. In that split second the shadows had reacted violently to his lapse in control and had Darkness not exited when he had it was most likely that the two of them would have been taken into the Between.

 _"_ _Pitch would have a field day if he ever found out…."_ Darkness exhaled, the shade resolved then and there not to mention to the shade about his momentary loss of bearings…since surely it wouldn't happen again…

"Hey Darkness look at this!"

Darkness was immediately brought from his thoughts by the teen's shout, silver eyes widened when he caught sight of the boy standing on the hood of a loan black car that was parked beside the concrete walk, "Frost you little moron! Get down from there!"

Jack grinned as he moved from the hood to the front window, "Calm down Darkness…no one can see me." The teen peered into the windshield his smile widening, "Besides this guy's snoring away."

The shade pursed his lips as he walked over and inspected the car, sure enough a young man in his early twenties lay sleeping in the front seat a pair of dark glasses over his eyes. Why in the world would a person be sleeping in their car right outside the Bennet home? Silver eyes gleamed when they caught sight of the emblem on the side, "That's not exactly the most comforting of images Frost."

"Yeah…they really need to rethink their marketing huh?" Jack scoffed at the image of the hornless unicorn, "Not to mention picking a better name…KAM…what in the world does that even mean?"

Darkness snorted as he pushed the teen towards the house, "Who knows? Humans are strange."

Jack rolled his eyes as they walked up the stairs, "If you didn't remember Darkness you were once human to."

The shade paused for a second, "Really?" he coughed slightly when the boy turned and stared at him, "I mean…of course I was…"

"You ok Darkness?" Jack was a bit concerned, the man was acting weirder than usual

"Yeah I'm fine Frost." Darkness hurried past the boy to the front door, "Just tired." The shade exhaled with relief as he opened the front door and stepped into the small home.

"Jack your home!"

Jack startled when he was instantly beset by Sam literally bouncing up to him a look of sheer excitement on his normally sullen face.

"Jack I'm so glad your back!" the teen grin was nearly ear to ear, "I have had the most amazing day!"

The winter spirit glanced around for Darkness, sighing at the fact the shade had disappeared, he turned to Sam a smile coming to his face, "Well don't just stand there tell me all about it Sam."

"Ok so first off I helped your mother with the chores though it really didn't turn out so well…"

The winter spirit momentarily forgot his concerns for Darkness as his friend began to recount for him the events of the day.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. Your reviews are what keeps me updating as fast as I do :) I am really excited for what I have planned for the upcoming chapters ];) Till next time.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys sorry for the late update, I injured my hand and it took me a bit longer to write. But anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

(North's Workshop)

Legendary stories had been told of the home where Wonder lived, and the stories really did not do it justice. The place was nothing short of grand. Every nook and cranny was carved with such intricate detail that guests could have spent hours or days just gazing at the wooden beams patterned with pictures of reindeer, candy canes, and old world symbols. It was obvious that whomever had carved them had done so with extreme finesse.

The tingling scent of pine needles filled the air wafting from the hundreds of pine trees that were planted throughout the massive Workshop. This sweet aroma was joined by the damp smell of freshly cut wood, the sharp odor of newly painted toys, and burning firewood that crackled and popped in the large golden plated fireplace.

All of these things that to any other would find breathtaking had simply become an everyday sight to the Yetis that had been employed by North to help him with the daunting task of getting toys and games to the children all over the world. These ancient Artic creatures had been helping the Spirit of Wonder for nearly as long as the Workshop had been operating and for all those centuries they had only to worry about the slight shenanigans of the tiny elves that scurried about or the occasional bother of the pesky winter spirit trying to break in.

Now however they were dealing with a nuisance that made Jack Frost look like a well behaved angel….

"Rarrgra Ra Ragras!"

North rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I am sorry she did that Herman, but give break. Nyx is just child..."

The Yeti puffed angrily, "Ragra!"

"Fine…I will have talk with her." North placed the clip board he had been holding to the side of his desk. "Where is the devushka?"

"Ra ragra."

"Why would you put her in the library!" North's eyes widened, the spirit pushed past the apologizing yeti and raced down the corridors of the Pole to the large room of books.

It only took him minutes to reach the library, however North's mind was racing with what damage a demon who knew nothing of the value of books could do to such fragile works.

"Nyx, milaya, are you in here?" the spirit glanced around the room, searching for the young Ale demon. He sighed in relief when he caught sight of a forked tail lashing side to side from behind one of the beams crisscrossing the ceiling above "Nyx come down here."

"No, you'll yell at me…"

North smiled slightly, "And why would I do that malyutka?" he of course already knew why the demon was hiding, Herman having complained for nearly an hour about it.

"Well…" Nyx drolled out her words as she fidgeted on the beam, "I was trying to behave like you asked me to…"

"And?" North startled when the girl fell from the rafter he let out a held breath when her dull purple wings unfurled catching her just seconds before she hit the ground, her bare feet making padded sounds as she stood

"I got bored of that so I decided to go watch Herman with building those weird box things that roll…" Nyx moved her foot across the wooden floorboards, "But after a bit that got boring too so I…made it more fun."

"Oh?" North raised an eyebrow as he moved to one of the couches, the soft cushion let out a soft crunch as the Cossack took a seat, "And how did you do that?"

Nyx rubbed her arm, "I…I kind of…" the demon inhaled, "put a wrench in the turning thing on the side of the machine." Her lips curled upwards in grin, revealing her sharp teeth, "Which made it start jumping and sparking and made all the elves and yetis scream it was so fu…" she stopped quickly when North's face darkened.

"Nyx is not funny; yetis or elves could have been seriously hurt…or even you." The spirit made sure his tone was stern, for though he understood the young demon's want for mischief, he needed her to understand that there were some things that one just didn't do.

Dark purple eyes went to the floor, the young Ale feeling extremely guilty for the trouble she had caused "I…I'm sorry North I didn't mean anything by it…" she jumped slightly when the spirit got to his feet and placed a large hand to her shoulder, Nyx glanced up into kind blue eyes.

"I know that Nyx." North offered her smile as he gently led her towards the door, "But you must think before you do things. Because you do not want others to get hurt because of some prank you pull."

Nyx made a face as she allowed herself to guided out of the library, "I guess…" she quickly added when North frowned, "I mean…no sir."

North smiled, "Good, now let's go apologize to Herman for causing problem…"

"Awww do I have too?" Nyx whined interrupting him

"Yes, Nyx." North chuckled at the girl's pouting face, "And then you and me will make cookies."

That got the young demon excited, her tail lashing side to side "Oh yes! Can they be chocolate chip?"

"But of course." North chuckled when the demon squealed, "First though we apologize."

Nyx nodded, "Sure sure."

North sighed as the demon bounced towards the Workshop, "Dear Moon if I do not watch her that little demon will destroy shop." The spirit hurried after Nyx, secretly praying that Jack would return soon so that the young girl would have someone other than the yetis to hang with.

* * *

(Burgess)

While Nyx was wreaking havoc at the Pole, in Burgess Jack (who normally was the one causing such mayhem) was currently sitting in his mother's living room listening to his shy friend who was still recounting all the things he had done that day.

"…and she got me this…"

Jack shook his head as Sam held up yet another shirt for him to see, "Sam I'm really glad you had fun shopping but do you have to show me every single piece of clothing mom got you?"

Sam grinned, "Your just jealous Jack that I have all kinds of cool things now and all you have is that stupid hoodie that could probably walk on its own by now."

"Hey I washed it just the other day." Jack faked hurt, though secretly he was glad his shy friend had come back to the point that he felt comfortable to joke with him again.

"The horrid smell says otherwise." The teen smirked when Jack stuck his tongue out at him, "Anyway…back to what I got…"

Jack chuckled as Sam began digging around in the many bags, "Sam maybe you can show me the rest later? It's getting late and I'd like play video games before Pitch gets home and takes us back to the Pole."

"Oh yeah!" crimson eyes gleamed with excitement Sam hurriedly pushing the bags to the side "Can I pick the game this time?"

"Sure Sam." Jack watched the teen bounce to the tv stand and begin rummaging through Jamie's selection of video games.

Sam glanced back at him, "Hey do you think Jamie will want to join us?"

Jack chuckled, "I'm sure he would but mom made him go upstairs and do his homework first…which if the way Jamie was acting could take him hours to do."

"Oh…" the teen deflated slightly, he had hoped that the young boy would be able to play with them

"But I'm sure that he'll be done soon Sam." Jack spoke quickly when he noticed his friend's disappointment, "And then all three of us can play."

Sam grinned, "Awesome!" he held up the game he had picked, "Until then can me and you play this one?"

"Twilight Princess?" Jack raised an eyebrow

Sam glanced at the game, "I…saw it while I was recovering on the couch and thought the cover looked neat." He looked at the floor, "We…we don't have to play it if you don't want to…"

"No no we'll play it Sam." Jack joined the teen in front of the tv, motioning for the boy to hand him a control.

The opening credits had just appeared on the screen when a loud knocking startled both teens.

Jack waited a moment, when Rashana didn't come down from upstairs the teen sighed and got to his feet.

"Wait Jack!"

"Calm down Sam." Jack spoke quickly when he heard the tone of panic in the boy's voice, he knew exactly who the spirit was afraid was on the other side "It's not Bones." The winter spirit made sure his tone was firm yet gentle, "He's gone Sam, you don't have to worry about that monster again."

Sam whimpered slightly as he watched his friend go to the door, "But…Bones always gets free of the Catacombs and he always finds me Jack." The boy pulled his knees up, a habit he had when he was starting to panic "Always…"

Jack glanced at his friend, "Sam deep breaths." The winter spirit knew the boy was about to go into one of his attacks, most likely due to memories now starting to surface of the monster that had tortured him, "You're safe here." He waited until his friend had taken his advice, then Jack turned his attention back to the door which was vibrating again with the force of someone knocking on it.

"Who is it?" Jack called without opening the door, he wasn't worried but he wasn't going to be stupid either. Besides, if it was a human then they wouldn't hear him and if it was a spirit…then he needed to make sure they weren't hostile _"Oh gods, I'm becoming my brother…" Jack_ groaned at his inner thoughts, Pitch was starting to rub off on him.

"Delivery for a…Mr. Frost?"

Jack slowly opened the door, staring at the young spirit standing on the porch "Ummmm I'm him." He glanced at the man who by his looks appeared to be in his late thirties, taking note of the fact the man's hat had several different feathers attached to the rim of it.

"Perfect! I was afraid I had been given the wrong address." The spirit grinned as he pulled an envelope from his satchel, "Didn't think a spirit such as yourself would be in a place like this."

Jack made a face, "And what kind of spirit would that be?"

The messenger paled slightly, "I only meant that you are such a powerful spirit of noble blood so when my roster showed you here in such a small town I was sure it was malfunctioning." He bowed, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to offend you.

"It's ok." Jack grinned, "Burgess is quite small compared to other places." He glanced at the envelope in the spirit's hand, "So is that mine?"

Bright green eyes widened, "Oh yes here." The man handed the teen the letter, "Express mail from the Singing Cliffs."

Jack grew excited, "Oh cool it's from Serena!"

The messenger bowed slightly, "Thank you for using Tomes Messaging Service."

Jack watched as the spirit was enveloped in a sphere of light, "Man I wish I could do that…" the teen grinned when the light cleared revealing nothing but the welcome mat.

"Jack…who was it?"

The winter spirit was brought from his thought by Sam's frightened voice, "Oh it was just a messenger spirit Sam." Jack shut the door and hurried back to the shy teen's side, "He brought me a letter."

"Really?" Sam got to his feet and looked over his friend's shoulder at the ocean scene on the front of the envelope, "Who's it from?"

"Serena." Jack grinned as he ripped it open and scanned the letter

"Jack?" Sam grew a bit concerned when Jack's eyes widened to the size of saucers

"Great gods above! Stars and Hearts tickets!"

Sam cocked his head when Jack did a back flip, "What?"

Jack stopped his celebrating, "Oh right you weren't with me that year…" the winter spirit grinned, "Stars and Hearts is this awesome band that are like huge in the spirit realm. I snuck into one of their concerts and got to hear them play." He deflated slightly, "That is until security threw me out."

Sam watched the teen brighten again

"But this time I have tickets so I'll get to enjoy the whole show!"

Sam glanced at the date on one of the tickets, "Ummm Jack, the show is tomorrow night. Are you sure Pitch will get back in time to take you?"

The winter spirit grinned, "I'm not worried Sam." He motioned to Darkness who was trudging down the stairs, the shade obviously having just woken from his nap "I have Darkness."

Silver eyes darted to the boys, "Have Darkness for what?"

Jack smirked at the man's worried tone, "Serena sent me concert tickets for saving Jaeger."

Darkness snorted as he moved to go into the kitchen, "I don't do concerts Frost."

"You have no choice Darkness." Jack grinned when the man glowered at him, "Pitch isn't back yet and it would be rude for me not to go after Serena sent the tickets to me." His grin widened, "She even sent one for you." The teen glanced at Sam, "And an extra one."

Sam shook his head quickly, "No no no, I'm not going to go Jack." He whimpered slightly, "I'm…not ready to be around that many people."

"Ok Sam, but the offer stands if you change your mind." He smirked at Darkness who was rubbing his temples, "It starts at 5 tomorrow."

Darkness groaned, he could only pray to the gods that Pitch would return before then and take the winter spirit off his hands…

* * *

(Greece)

Unfortunately for Darkness the Nightmare King would not be coming home anytime soon. The shade was just now regaining consciousness after being knocked out by an unknown attacker.

Pitch groaned slightly as he began to rouse from the blackness of unconsciousness. Instantly he was aware of a cold rough surface pressed against his back, "Where…where am I?" the spirit was extremely confused by the fact he was leaning back first against a rock wall, he panicked slightly when he went to move his hands and found that they had been bound tightly together behind his back by thick cord. "What the hell happened?"

"You were hit in the head."

Golden eyes blinked in confusion when he caught sight of Patrick sitting next to him, the Leprechaun's hands also tied in similar fashion though they were in front, "Patrick?"

"The one and only." The spirit grinned and motioned with his bound hands to the several torches that now flickered on the wall, offering a bit of relief from the soul crushing darkness that surrounded them, "Look it turns out there were torches here all along…would have helped with the pitch blackness huh?"

Pitch was not amused "Patrick...I'm going to kill you."

The Leprechaun grinned, relieved that his friend was ok enough to threaten him "That'll be hard to do with your hands tied."

Pitch glowered at the spirit, "I'd find a way."

"That's right…two."

The shade's attention was pulled from the thought of maiming Patrick to the deep male voice that echoed in the small cave. Pitch stiffened slightly at the sight of the large demon standing just feet away from them.

The creature's skin gleamed with hues of black and blue in the flickering flames of the torches, Pitch raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of the phone in the monsters hand the creature obviously talking to whoever had ordered for their capture.

"Oh yeah that's Eurynomos." Patrick spoke quietly when he noticed the shade's shift in focus, "He's the one that knocked you out."

"I've heard of him…" Pitch inhaled, they were so screwed

Patrick clicked his tongue, "Can we pretend I haven't?"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Eurynomos devours the flesh of mortals that he catches, has been for the past thousands of years he has been around."

"Sounds like a fun guy." Patrick shook in disgust

"Extremely, however that's not the issue I'm worried about."

Patrick nodded, "Yeah I know, how in the world he can get cell signal down here."

Pitch blinked slowly, not sure he had heard the spirit right

"I mean; we have to be thousands of miles underground…I need to ask him what carrier he has."

"Oh yes Patrick! How the demon has cell service is the issue in this situation!" Pitch growled in his throat, "Not the fact that he is probably working for Morana and will most likely drag our asses back to the Hellvault!"

Patrick started to respond however the sound of claws on rock stopped him

"On your feet."

Both spirit's glared at the demon now in front of them

The demon returned their scowls with his own, "I will not say it again. I have no problem delivering you to the Master in pieces."

Pitch glanced at Patrick, if it had just him alone he'd have chanced fighting his way out however all the demon had to do was remove the Shankar from the Leprechaun's person and it would be all over for his friend. So Pitch decided to bide his time till an opportunity arose to get Patrick to safety.

"Come on Patrick." Pitch motioned with his head for his friend to follow his lead.

Patrick exhaled, knowing full well that Pitch was only cooperating because of him "Sure."

"Don't try anything." The demon stepped back as the two spirits used the wall to help themselves stand. Once they were on their feet he motioned to a path Pitch had not noticed due to the lack of light before, "Now march."

"Sorry I have to have the right music." Patrick couldn't help but quip as they started walking, he yelped when the demon hit him in the back with the hilt of his sword.

"Patrick now is not the time for your sparkling personality." Pitch hissed at his friend, the moron just didn't know when to stop…but then that wasn't new. The Nightmare King's mind raced with any and every way he could get them out of this situation as they were marched to gods knew where.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. You reviews keep me writing and updating as fast as I do :) I am so excited for what I have planned, and my friend is currently drawing several new characters for your viewing pleasure. Till next time.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! You keep me writing and updating as fast as I do. I love hearing how you are liking the story :) Now without further ado here is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

(With Pitch)

Flickering darkness surrounded the Nightmare King as he trudged down the rock tunnel, his nose wrinkling slightly as the stale humid air filled his nostrils. If he could have helped it Pitch would not have spent more than one second in the damp cold cavern than was necessary. However, the shade really didn't have a choice in the matter since he was currently being marched by a demon down the dimly lit cavern.

Pitch twisted his wrists trying in vain to get free of the tight chords that were binding him, with a huff the shade gave up, "I am going to kill him…"

"The demon or me?"

Pitch glanced to his side where Patrick was looking at him in mock fear, "Both."

A grin came to the spirit's face, "Awww come on Pitch this is just like old times. Exploring, fighting…" Patrick waved his own bound hands in the air, "getting captured by guys that want to kill us!"

Golden eyes rolled at his friend's excitement, "Patrick…it's a wonder you've lasted this long."

Patrick smirked as he twisted his own bound wrists, "I'm just lucky."

"Oh yes, so lucky Patrick." Pitch's voice oozed sarcasm, "You're 'so' lucky…getting nearly eaten by a Wraith and now captured by a flesh eating demon that is most likely taking us to the Vaults!" the shade snorted

"It's not my fault." Patrick pouted slightly as he caressed the emerald stone that hung around his neck. "The power of the Shankar is similar to my own but it's mostly just keeping me from fading."

"Look Patrick, I know it's not your fa..." Pitch stopped suddenly when a sharp pain erupted in his back, he glanced back at the demon that had just jabbed him with a spear. "Watch it!"

"Walk faster, I don't have all night." A snarl left the creature, his wings flaring slightly in annoyance for how slow the two spirit's before him were moving

"Well excuse us for being an inconvenience!" Pitch glowered at the creature, "However use that pea sized brain of yours and remember who was the one that invited us on this little trek in the first place!"

Patrick dropped back from walking beside Pitch and quickly spoke when the demon gripped the spear tight obviously getting ready to do more than just prod the two of them along, "So ummm Eurynomos what provider do you use?"

Both the demon and Pitch blinked at the spirit's question

"What…" Eurynomos was sure he had not heard the strange spirit correctly

"Your cell phone." Patrick motioned with his bound hands to the black cell phone clipped to the demon's wing, "I was wondering what provider you have to get such good signal down here. I mean you have to be one smart shopper to find such a great phone."

Dark red eyes blinked, the demon trying to gauge if the spirit was serious…a smile crept onto his face when it appeared that the man was.

"Well I had many choices spirit: Horizon, Z Mobile, or BU U." a smirk came to the demon, "However the one I chose was Echo."

Patrick cocked his head, "Huh, never heard of that one."

"It is an exclusive company that only the most prestigious spirits are a part of." Eurynomos beamed with pride, "My boss is personal friends with Ekho who is the CEO. He talked to her and got all his employers phones with the company."

Pitch didn't miss the pronoun, "He? So you don't work for Morana?"

Eurynomos glared at the shade, the demon just remembering the spirit was also there "As if I would align myself with such a pretentious, self-centered spirit." The creature's forked tail lashed side to side echoing his disgust, "No the one I serve is a thousand times better than that false spirit who has strayed so far from her purpose that she's become something else entirely!"

"Soooo who is the person you work for?" Pitch hoped that it wasn't who he feared

A jagged grin filled the creature's face, "I serve only Hades, god of the Underworld."

"Grrrreat." Pitch sighed as the demon began rambling about how awesome the Lord of the Underworld was.

"At least it's not Morana." Patrick sweat dropped when Pitch glowered at him

"Oh yes being taken to the god of whole freaking Underworld is sooooo much better Patrick."

"That's the spirit Pitch!" Patrick grinned, the Leprechaun not really catching the sarcasm in his friend's voice

Pitch inhaled when Patrick began whistling a tune, _"Dear gods above I'm going to kill him before this trip is over."_

* * *

(Burgess)

While Pitch contemplated killing Patrick in Greece, the small town of Burgess was blissfully in the grips of a calm November night. The warm light of the sun had long been obliterated by the unwavering darkness that was night. The once pink and purple sky had been transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that seemed to engulf the entire town in a suffocating blanket. An army of luminous stars had materialized like soldiers ready to offer the mortals below a glimmer of light amongst the ocean of gloom.

While these guardians of the night sky were busy illuminating the moonless sky at a small home in the town of Burgess the occupants were fast asleep their minds racing with different dreams.

In one room golden bears and tea cups danced around a young blonde haired girls head, her face nothing but smiles as she joined the creatures for an amazing tea party where she was the queen.

Just down the hall Jamie also lay sleeping, though his dreams were not as peaceful as his sisters. The boy's mind had been plagued with questions, ones that he had kept silent from those around him for fear of their answers. Instead Jamie had taken them to bed with him and as a result these inquiries translated into a nightmare full of fighting and bloodshed where at its center was his father.

While these two children dreamed Jack and Sam were fast asleep downstairs in the living room.

Sam lay curled on the couch in a tight ball his arms wrapped around his knees as if he were trying to become as small as possible, this was a habit Sam had formed during his times with Bones since Sam often held onto the belief that if he made himself smaller Bones would pass over him and let him be.

Not but a few feet away from Sam Jack lay on the floor, only a thin blanket covering him. In sharp contrast to the shy teen slumbering on the couch the winter spirit's long spindly limbs were sprawled out in all directions as if the teen were beckoning the world to bring it on. However, Jack wasn't seeking a fight as it seemed, no quite the contrary the boy was having an awesome dream of singers, crowds, and pulsing lights. The dancing golden grains of his dream let any that saw know that the teen was beyond excited for the concert he was going to the next day.

However, for the man leaning against the arch way between the living room and kitchen watching the sleeping teens, he was anything but excited.

"Dear gods…what am I going to do if Pitch doesn't get back?" Darkness exhaled as he shifted his gaze from Sam's dream of shopping and oddly enough hamburgers to Jack, who was now dreaming of crowd surfing "Frost in a mob of thousands of spirits and mythics that may or may not want to kill him is just asking for disaster." The shade pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned and trudged into the kitchen.

A low screeching sounded as he pulled one of the chairs out from the table

Darkness flopped down and laid his head on the table, his forehead resting on its cold surface

"Darkness?"

The shade nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice, "Mrs. Rashana! I didn't see you in here." Darkness turned red at the fact he had not noticed the woman sitting at the same table, "I can leave…" he started to get up but stopped when Rashana waved a hand

"No no stay." Rashana smiled at the spirit who settled back into his chair, "Now, you want to tell me why you're roaming the house this time of night."

Darkness rubbed the back of his neck, "I…couldn't sleep."

Rashana frowned, "Why, what's wrong?"

"I…ummmm…" the shade sighed, "Frost received tickets to some concert…Stars and Hearts I think is what the kid said" Darkness exhaled, "Anyway now the kid wants me to take him to the stupid concert which is at 5 tomorrow…I just don't think it's a good idea to go."

Rashana chuckled, "Are you worried that something bad will happen?"

Darkness waved a hand in the air, "Every time Frost steps out it seems that someone or something tries to kill him."

"It's not his fault."

Darkness was confused by the sad tone in the woman's voice

"Just as with all my children, Chand's power was passed down to Jack." A sigh left her "Spirits and mythic are able to sense this power and they react one of two ways. They either wish to have that power for themselves or they want it destroyed."

"Is there a way to hide the aura of Frost's power so spirits can't sense it?" Darkness grew excited at the thought of being able to add another layer of protection for the winter teen "Pitch and I had talked about using a Lacuna Stone to hide Sam's power from others in the Realm, would the same work for Frost?"

"I'm sorry Darkness I wish that would work." Rashana shook her head sadly, "However unlike Sam whose power was forced on him, Jack was born with his. It is literally engrained in every fiber of his being."

Darkness deflated slightly, "There goes that idea…"

Rashana chuckled, "I am sure everything will be fine at the concert Darkness. But if it will make you feel better I will send a message to the manager of the band and have him personally help you keep an eye on Jack."

"Thank you Mrs. Rashana." Darkness sighed in relief that he'd at least have some backup, "But I'm really hoping that Pitch will come back and he'll take Frost to the concert."

Rashana chuckled, "I am sure he will be back any minute Darkness. Pritchard had mentioned that he was stepping out on an errand so he should be home soon."

Darkness exhaled, "I can only hope."

* * *

(Greece)

Unfortunately for Darkness he was hoping in vain, since the Nightmare King was currently dealing with a situation that most likely would keep him occupied for a bit…

Pitch blinked slightly as he and Patrick stepped from the mouth of the cave and into the dim light of the blinking stars above. The shade could feel the warmth of the air as it drifted onto his skin, a welcome sensation after having been inside the damp cave for hours. He jumped when someone inhaled sharply beside him.

"Ahhhhhh fresh air!" Patrick's chest expanded as the spirit inhaled the crisp night, "Thought I'd never see the sky again."

"Don't get used to it spirit, we are about to go to the Underworld."

"Awww come on Eurynomos…" the Leprechaun put on a charming smile, "Can't you just let us go?"

Dark red eyes rolled, "You trespassed on Hades' land, entered his caverns without permission, and killed his collection of Wraiths." Eurynomos snorted, "I can't let you go."

"How were we supposed to know the stupid cave held his collection of Wraiths?" Pitch glowered at the demon

Eurynomos huffed and motioned to the cave wall, "Did you not read the sign?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the aged wooden plague hammered to the stone, "Keep out, Wraith Nest. Under protection of Hades, god of the Underworld. All trespassers will be stripped of their soul and punished for all eternity."

Patrick sweat dropped as Pitch read out loud, "Heh…so that's what it said."

Pitch's eyes twitched, "Patrick…you saw this?" he inhaled when the spirit nodded, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Patrick shrugged, "It didn't seem important at the time."

"That's it I'm definitely killing you." Pitch ground his teeth as he took a step towards the panicking Leprechaun he stopped when the demon cleared his throat, "What?"

"As entertaining as that would be spirit, I have orders to bring you to Master Hades." Eurynomos motioned with his spear to the true opening of the cave, "Now move, he's expecting you."

Pitch glowered at Patrick as the two of them trudged to the entrance, "I told you to start with I should have just went in the shadows, I could have been in and out in seconds."

Patrick shivered slightly as they passed the 'Hel welcomes you' sign, "But think Pitch, if you had we would have missed out on all the adventure."

"Oh that would have been tragic." Pitch's words dripped with venomous sarcasm

Of course Patrick didn't really catch the tone, the spirit now too busy absorbing the sight of the cave they were now entering.

Stalagmites twisted upwards in spectacular images of hollow cones, the walls dripped with clear water that ran like tears down the stone's smooth surface. Torches planted in iron holders cast a flickering orange glow within what otherwise would be a dark abyss.

"Oooooo are those Mlynki crystals!"

Eurynomos startled when Patrick raced to one of the walls, the spirit running a hand over the sparkling specks buried deep within the gray rock, "Ummm…yes…"

Patrick's face filled with excitement, "Oh man do you think Hades will let me harvest some!"

"Is he serious?" the demon glanced at Pitch who was shaking his head

"Unfortunately…" Pitch glowered as he walked past the spirit, "Patrick tends to 'forget' when his life is in peril and ask stupid questions!"

Patrick glanced away from the sparkling gems, "But Pitch you don't understand! A client of mine asked for several of these crystals for an order!" he hurried to the shade's side, "And I have been looking everywhere for them."

"Maybe if Hades doesn't rip out our souls and force us to live within his kingdom of the damned then you can ask him to have some."

"You really think he'd let me Pitch?" Patrick grinned at the thought

Pitch ground his teeth, "Sure Patrick, I'm sure Hades is a reasonable guy. He's sure to let you have 'all' the gems you want."

Patrick scrunched his eyes, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Whatever made you think that Patrick?" Pitch rolled his eyes as they descended deeper into the cavern.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Your reviews keep me writing :) Till next time.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews! You are awesome and keep me writing ;) Enjoy.

* * *

(Greece)

The sky above this ancient land was casted with shimmering stars, the tiny dots of light bright against the clear night sky. Dark ocean water reflected the stars' light in its calm gentle waves. It was a calm relaxing scene…too bad for the two spirit's being forced to walk the hidden caverns beneath the land their view was anything but relaxing.

The cavern that Pitch and Patrick were being forced down wormed and twisted its way deep into the earth. Walking the cold rock halls was like being in a miserable dream, full of pulsing shadows cast by iron torch holders that lined the damp walls. The atmosphere was desolate, barren of hope and joy. It was a dark position the two spirits found themselves in, though Patrick was trying his hardest to find the bright side of the situation.

"…and just think of the awesome story this will be for my son when he's born!"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Patrick we are being taken to the god of the dead. I would appreciate it if you showed just a 'tad' bit of common sense and realize that we are screwed!" he smirked, "Besides what makes you think the child will be a boy?"

Patrick puffed out his chest, "Call it father intuition."

Pitch started to retort, however he stopped in his tracks as they came around the corner. The shade staring in awe at the scene before him.

A raging river of black water roared before them, the ink like river taking place of the stone floor. Swirling white cap rapids danced around shimmering stone cumulating in whirlpools that screamed death to any that might be caught within them.

"Ummmm please tell me we're not going to have to swim?" Patrick sweat dropped, he glanced at the demon who had moved to the bank of the river.

A dark laugh left the creature, "That would be kind of funny…" dark eyes gleamed, "As seeing this is the Acheron."

Patrick glanced at Pitch questioning

"It's the fabled river of woe." Pitch twisted his wrists, trying again the get free of the tight chord, "Legend has it that if you come in contact with its waters you will forever be cursed with a life of misery."

"Lovely." Patrick's voice oozed sarcasm

"Oh calm down spirits." Eurynomos snorted as he turned from the river, "I'm not going to make you swim today…" he waved a hand outwards.

Both Patrick and Pitch followed the motion, the two jumped when a long boat appeared from beneath the water, inky black liquid cascading over the sides as the vessel settled on the surface.

"Get in."

"You can't be serious." Pitch glanced at the rickety boat, "You expect us to get in that decrepit thing?"

"I am not asking spirit." The demon's wings flared slightly echoing the creatures anger, "I am telling you."

"Just do as he says Pitch." Patrick whispered when he saw his friend stiffen, he could tell that Pitch's patience with the whole situation was coming to an end. And he feared that the shade would try and fight the demon, even though his hands were tied.

Pitch let out a breath, "Fine." The shade carefully stepped into the boat, struggling to keep his balance as it bobbed with his weight. The shade quickly took a seat on the long plank that was hammered across the boat for passengers to sit. Pitch had to catch himself when Patrick bounced into the boat, "Watch it moron!"

Patrick grinned as he sat beside his friend, "Aww come on Pitch this is exciting! We get to cross one of the rivers of the Underworld!"

"By the end of this trip spirit you'll have crossed all five of them." Eurynomos grinned at Pitch who was glowering at him, "And then you'll get to pass through the gates of Hell and meet Hades himself."

"I can't wait." Pitch groaned as the demon used his spear to push the boat away from the bank and deeper into the pulsing river

* * *

(Burgess)

The once dismal sky begins to glow as the sun began to rise from its nightly slumber. Pure white clouds gleamed with tinges of pink hues as the wisps reflected the rays of the fire orb. Dark shadows retreated like snakes, the coming light burning them from the day.

All over the small town people were desperately trying to hold onto the last bit of sleep before they had to get up the day. However, at the Bennett home a certain teen had risen with the sun, the boy used to always getting an early start to his day.

"Ok…let's see now I need the eggs." Sam whistled to himself as he scanned the shelves of the fridge, crimson eyes gleamed as the boy located the large box of eggs. The teen bounced to the counter where he had laid out all the dishes he needed, "Ok big question now…scrambled or omelet?"

After a moment of extreme deliberation Sam grinned and picked up the box of white ovals, "Jack likes scrambled the most so I guess I'll go with that."

"Sam what are you doing up so early?"

Sam jumped at the voice the boy dropping the box of eggs he held to the floor with a resounding splat. Crimson eyes widened in horror at the yellowish goop now leaking from the green carton across the formally clean floor.

"I…I'm so sorry…" the boy's voice was barely a whisper as he looked away from the mess to Darkness who was standing in the doorway.

Darkness winced as a wave of fear hit him, his silver eyes narrowed when the teen started shaking uncontrollably, "Sam…" he jumped when the child fell to his knees.

"Please don't hit me!" a wail left Sam as he cowed on the cold linoleum, "I didn't mean to drop them!

 _"_ _How in the world has Frost made any progress with this poor kid?"_ Darkness shook his head at the fact Sam's first thought was that he was going to be hit for dropping the food. He needed to handle this situation quickly before the child went into an attack.

Without a word Darkness strode to the trembling spirit

Sam cringed when the spirit walked towards him, crimson eyes shut quickly, he just knew punishment was coming for the mess he had just made.

Darkness stopped just beside the trembling spirit, however instead of comforting the boy he simply reached and grabbed a box of wipes from the cabinet above the counter.

A whimper left Sam when the shade knelt beside him, to his surprise the spirit didn't hit him nor did he thrust the cleaning supplies at him yelling for him to clean up the mess he had made instead Darkness began to clean it himself. The teen stared in utter confusion as the shade cleaned.

Darkness finished wiping up the broken eggs, he smiled at the confused expression now on the teen's face "What Sam?"

"Yo…you're not mad at me?" Sam's voice quivered it was almost inconceivable to him that not only had the spirit not yelled or punished him but Darkness was cleaning the mess he had made.

"Not at all Sam." Darkness grunted slightly as he got to his feet, "It was an accident…" he tossed the paper towel away, he glanced at the teen who was still trembling on the floor, "Now on your feet Sam, I won't have you cowing on the floor for something that was an accident."

Sam sniffed slightly as he got to his feet, "Your…not going to punish me?"

Darkness snorted, "Hell no."

"Bones would have…" Sam jumped when the shade grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look into caring silver eyes

"Sam stop." Darkness made sure his voice was gentle but firm, "That monster is not here."

Tears streamed down the boy's face as he inhaled, "I know! It's just so hard sometimes Darkness!"

Darkness startled when the boy lunged forward and buried his face into his stomach, the shade awkwardly placed a hand on his back not sure what to do as the child continued to sob. The shade was a bit uncomfortable, he wasn't sure how to offer comfort to the teen.

"Every day I remember things that he did Darkness…every night I dream that I'm back in that basement cage waiting for him to come beat me!"

Without thinking Darkness wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close. Though he wasn't sure what to say Darkness knew that the thing Sam needed most was to know that someone was there for him.

Sam whimpered slightly and buried his face deeper into the man's stomach the teen simply relishing the safety he felt in the shade's arms, "I know Bones is gone, but my mind won't let me forget that monster…" The boy inhaled sharply "I…I'm sorry for being such a weakling."

Darkness sighed, he knew exactly what the teen was going through he himself was constantly haunted by the horrors that he had been through during his captivity within the Vaults.

"You're not a weakling Sam." Darkness gently pushed the boy back, "You've been through hell and I'd be more worried if you didn't have scars from what you've experienced." He placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder, "Just know that now you don't have to suffer alone any more Sam."

Crimson eyes gleamed with hope, "I know…"

"Good." Darkness glanced at the clock, the hands indicating that the family would be stirring before long, "Now how about we fix breakfast before everyone gets up."

Sam nodded as he wiped his eyes, "I…well there's stuff to make pancakes I think…" the teen grinned sheepishly, "But to be honest Darkness I've never made them."

"Me either Sam." Darkness smirked as he started gathering the things needed, "But how hard could it be?"

* * *

(Greece)

While in Burgess Darkness was getting ready to try his hand at making breakfast across the world in the ancient land of Greece Pitch was currently sailing down winding rivers of that led to the Underworld...

"Oh man Pitch listen; the water is literally crying!" Patrick stared with excitement at the swirling clear water

Pitch inhaled at his friend's excitement, in a way he envied the spirit's carefree attitude towards the fact that they were captives of a demon that was taking them to the god of the Underworld.

Patrick glanced at Eurynomos who was standing at the end of the boat, using his spear to propel the boat forward, "Hey what did you say this river was again?"

"I told you spirit we are now traversing the Cocytus, the river of lamentation." The demon motioned to the arch they were coming to, "And in just a moment we will pass from it to the Phlegethon the river of fire."

Within minutes the small boat passed the arch and immediately the two spirits were assaulted by extreme heat.

Pitch shook slightly when he caught sight of the flickering flames that danced on the surface of the water, _"I hope this hunk of junk is fireproof."_

"Pitch you have to see this! The water is on fire!"

Pitch was pulled from his worried thought by his friend's excited voice, "Patrick will you stop before you fall in!" Pitch hissed at his friend who was leaning over the side of the boat in order to get a better look at water they were gliding over.

Patrick grinned as he sat back, "You're such a worry wart Pitch."

"Spirit you should listen to your brooding friend." Eurynomos smirked when Pitch glared at him, "If you should fall in you're on your own."

"Aww you wouldn't save me?" Patrick grinned slightly, "And here I thought we were friends Eurynomos."

The demon rolled his eyes as he pushed the spear against the bottom of the river, propelling the small vessel still deeper into the river filled cavern, "The only reason I haven't killed you both is that Hades has explicitly told his employees to bring any intruders to him." A jagged smile came to the creature's face, "So he personally can rip their souls out."

Pitch rolled his eyes at the demon's attempt to scare them, "Look how much longer till we get there? As much as I'm 'enjoying' the boat ride I do have other things I need to be doing."

"Don't worry spirit." Eurynomos sneered, "We have only the River Lethe to pass then Charon will take us across the Styx to the ga…"

"Did you say the Lethe?" Pitch interrupted the demon, the spirit sitting up slightly "We are going over the Lethe?"

Eurynomos nodded, "That is correct, we will be over its waters within seconds." He motioned to an arc of white stone that lay just feet ahead, "It lies just beyond that arc of stone."

As soon as the boat passed under the arc the demon had indicated the water seemed to instantly clear of fire now replaced by crystal see-through liquid. Pitch was scanning the water for any sign of the flowers he needed to help Darkness. He frowned when nothing but the rocky bottom of the river met his gaze, "Where are the Anamnesis?"

"Oh the memory flowers?" Eurynomos motioned to the middle of the river, "They only grow at the deepest point of the Lethe."

"Soooo how would one get an Anamnesis?" Patrick offered the demon an innocent smile, "I mean just out of curiosity."

"You can't." The demon chuckled, "Not unless you want to forget your entire self." He grinned, "One drop of the Lethe is enough to erase years from a person's mind, imagine what would happen if one were to enter the waters?"

"So there's no way to get them then?" Pitch grit his teeth; this was not good.

Eurynomos snorted, "I didn't say that spirit. Hades can enter the Lethe without worry, since he is the one that created the river in the first place."

Patrick leaned over to Pitch as the demon began again to crow about how awesome the god of the Underworld was, "See Pitch all we have to do is ask Hades for the flower."

Golden eyes gleamed, "Perfect! And then we'll all drink tea and become the best of friends!"

"Well excuse me mister sarcastic." Patrick twisted his bounds wrists trying to loosen the chords so that the blood would circulate better, "Excuse me for trying to look on the bright side."

Pitch sighed when the spirit pouted, "Sorry Patrick I'm just frustrated. I need to hurry and get Darkness the Anamnesis before the spell that was placed on his mind takes full effect."

Patrick frowned, "I didn't realize it was that serious."

"Yeah, from what Iris told me the Deracinate spell will have taken full effect within a day or two. If that should happen then Darkness's memories will reset to whatever time the person who placed the spell wanted."

"That su…"

Patrick didn't finish his sentence, both him and Pitch being flung into the bottom of the boat when the vessel hit something solid.

Pitch cursed as he tried to get up, which was a bit difficult with his hands tied behind his back,

"My bad."

 _"_ _I'm going to rip his wings off."_ Pitch thought as he craned his head so that he was looking up at the demon who was sneering at them.

Eurynomos motioned with his spear, "On your feet we have reached the end of the Lethe, from here Charon will take you across the Styx to the Underworld Gate."

"Sounds like fun." Patrick sweat dropped when Pitch glared at him, "What?"

Pitch grit his teeth; he was moments away from murdering the man. The shade decided to not act on his impulse and instead stepped cautiously onto the rocky shore, careful to avoid the water that was lapping just inches from his feet.

"Oh wow! Those are diamonds!"

"Really Patrick?" Pitch groaned when Patrick rushed past him to the rock wall

Mismatched eyes gleamed in the flickering torches imbedded above the sparkling rock, "But Pitch you don't understand! These are diamonds! Do you know how much I could get for them?"

"If you don't get a move on spirit I swear I'm going to kill you now." Eurynomos huffed as he pointed to the tunnel that led further into the cavern.

"Come on Patrick let's get this over with." Pitch huffed and started down the dark tunnel that would lead them to the heart of the Underworld.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys think. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. I can't wait for what I have in store for our favorite characters *insert evil grin* it will be so much 'fun'. ];) Till next time.


	35. Chapter 35

To my guys that reviewed I thank you :) I needed them this week…it's been rough one. Anyway to all my new readers I am glad your reading, let me know how you are liking the story. Now without further ado here's the chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(Greenstone Reserve)

The reserve and its quaint little campgrounds had always been known as a safe place for families to come camp and spend quality time. People came from all over to this natural place to get away from crowded cities. However, for one group of campers that had arrived at this paradise just days ago, their utopia had turned into hell within seconds. For Kazim, the four armed demon of the HellVault, had journeyed to the reserve in his quest for the spirit his Master had sent him after.

"Tell me where Sam is!" a deep grating voice echoed in the air, the demon standing over a girl that lay prone on the dirt path.

"I told you!" the girl sobbed into the earth, her dark brown hair matted with leaves and dirt "We don't know a Sam!" her voice was hysterical, panic and fear taking over. She glanced over at her boyfriend who lay unconscious just a few feet in front of her the boy having tried on vain to protect her when the demon had first attacked, "His name is David!"

A thoughtful look came to the monsters face, "In that case you are of no use to me."

The girl's eyes widened when the demon turned from her and walked to where her boyfriend lay helpless, "Wait please!"

Kazim ignored her and simply lifted his clawed foot over the male, his jagged teeth showing when the girl screamed as he placed it on the boy's head.

"Please! Don't!" the girl struggled to move to him, tears of agony streaming down her face

Kazim watched her with pleasure, not at all concerned with the girl being able to stop him…after all he had broken her back when he had first ambushed the two. With cruel relish the demon pressed all his weight down, enjoying the sickening crack that filled the air.

"David!" a wail left the girl at the sound, she managed to get to the creature and desperately began clawing at the monster's other foot trying in vain to make him stop. A crack followed by a squelch made her squeeze her eyes shut, not wanting to see what she knew just happened.

"Now…are you sure you do not know where Sam is?"

"You're a monster!" the girls voice trembled with a mixture of anger and grief

Kazim simply grinned at that, "Thank you." The demon twirled his spear then with all his might brought the sharp prongs into the girls back, tearing through shirt, skin, muscle, and bone till the ends pierced the earth.

The forest echoed with the pinned girls agonized screams

"I would love to stay and hear more of those lovely screams…" Kazim pressed the spear downwards, eliciting another wail from his victim, "However Stitcher is waiting for me to bring Sam to her so I have to leave."

Only a strangled response answered him, the girl choking on blood that had begun to pool in her throat.

Kazim glanced down when she stopped moving, "Humans are so fragile…I can do that to spirits and they don't fade that fast." The demon shrugged as he yanked his weapon free, instantly switching it with the keys he held, "Oh well, back to looking for Sam."

The entire forest was silent as the monster stalked down the trail, it was as if the trees themselves were holding their breath after watching the cruel execution that had just happened. Suddenly the silence was shattered by beating wings overheard.

Blazing eyes turned upwards, a low rumbling growl leaving Kazim when he caught sight of a smaller demon descending down to him. His muscles bunched in his arms as he rapidly switched the items he held, an unconscious habit he had formed when his anger began to rise.

"Oh thank Than I found you!" the younger demon didn't notice the others anger as it landed, it's chest heaving with the effort it had just expended in flight.

Kazim glowered, the demon not at all liking the fact that a lesser demon was checking up on him "What do you want Kreager? I am hunting."

"I see that." Yellow eyes gleamed, "I saw the two pathetic humans you slaughtered back there." Kreager smirked when the massive demon's wings furled outwards, "But aren't you supposed to be retrieving Sam?"

"I am looking for the boy!"

The forest trembled at the demon's blood chilling roar

"For the last few weeks I have been busting my ass searching for the brat! I have walked till my feet have bled I have asked countless souls I have…"

Kreager waited patiently for the flustered demon to finish with his rant, "Soooo why didn't you just go to Burgess?"

Kazim blinked slightly, "Burgess? Why would I look for Burgess when I am looking for Sam?"

"You're joking?" Kreager raised an eye ridge, he sighed when it was apparent that Kazim wasn't, "Stitcher told you that the boy was there."

Kazim racked his brain, seeming to recall that the woman had spoken of the town…however at the time he had been too enraged by her sending him on a recovery mission he hadn't paid much attention to her instructions. Kazim snarled at the younger demon now looking at him with amusement "Where is this Burgess?"

"Not far actually." Kreager motioned with his hand towards the south, "If you fly that way you should reach it within two days."

"I can't fly halfwit." Kazim's hands clenched around the items he held, "I lost that luxury when Stitcher sewed Zim's soul to mine."

Kreager's own wings ducked downwards, the younger demon truly had not known that little bit of information.

"I am sorry Kazim…I did not know."

Kazim snorted, his anger abating slightly "Doesn't matter." He glanced at the path, "How long on foot to Burgess?"

"About a week maybe two…" the smaller demon startled when the larger turned and started walking, "Wait Kazim I'll come with."

"I don't need company Kreager." Kazim snarled at the smaller, "Go back to Stitcher and tell her that I will have her Sam soon."

Kreager nodded as he waited for Kazim to walk out of sight, he then opened his wings and launched into the air the demon angling himself towards the Citadel. Sure he could have gone to Burgess and grabbed Sam himself, taken all the glory and gotten promoted…however he was not that ambitious. Kreager was content to simply follow orders and stay in the background till the door was opened and all hell was released onto the world.

* * *

(Burgess)

In the small little town nestled quaintly away from the hustle and bustle of fast city life Sam was unaware that the four armed monster was now on his way. The teen was currently blissfully at ease sitting in the tiny kitchen, watching with interest as Darkness made breakfast for the entire household.

"Wow…" the teen watched the shade skillfully flip another perfectly cooked pancake into the air, "Darkness are you sure you haven't made these before?"

Darkness grinned as he transferred the golden brown delicacy to the boy's plate, "I'm pretty sure Sam…"

"From the way these taste I think your lying Darkness."

Silver eyes darted the winter teen who was inhaling his stack as if they were going out of style, "Frost slow down before you choke."

Jack grinned letting syrup drip down his mouth, "But their soooooo good! Warm fluffy cake drenched in pure sugar…whoever invented these were nothing short of genius!"

"That would be my friend Edesia." Rashana chuckled as she cut a pancake into small pieces for Sophie, "She's been around since ancient times, the 'pancake' as they are now called was one her best recipes." The woman chuckled, "Though your father of course tends to make them 'better' by adding Reaper Peppers."

Jack made a face, "Ugh what is with dad? Why does he like things that would burn a hole through normal being's stomach." He glanced at Jamie, who had been oddly quiet ever since trudging into the kitchen, "What do you think Jamie?"

"Huh?" the boy looked up from poking at his food, his hazel hair bobbing with the motion

Jack smirked at his brother's inattention, "I asked what you think about dad's habit of eating fire food."

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know…maybe he just likes it."

A frown came to Jack's face, something was off about his normally talkative brother

"I think it's because Chand's so powerful." Sam quipped as he shoved a forkful of pancake in his mouth, "I mean…the…guy sank Atlan…with jus…ave of his hand!" the teen's words were muffled due to his mouth being full of food

Everyone startled when Jamie suddenly pushed his chair back from the table

"I've got to get ready for school." Jamie didn't look at them as he walked out the room and up the stairs.

Sam whimpered slightly, "Did I say something wrong?" the teen shrank into his chair, he was worried that he had said something that had made Jamie mad

"No Sam." Darkness turned from the stove, "Something is bothering the kid…I noticed last night that his dreams were tinged with fear." The shade let out a sigh, "I knew I should have woken him..."

Rashana smiled as she took a seat at the table, "It's ok Darkness I am sure Jamie will talk when he is ready." She poured herself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher on the table.

"I hope your right." Jack glanced at the empty doorway, "I don't like seeing him so…down."

"Maybe Jamie could go with you to the concert?" Sam offered, "That might cheer him up."

Jack brightened at the thought, "Can he Darkness?" the winter teen grinned at the thought of his brother getting to see all the mythics and spirits that would be in attendance.

"No Frost." Darkness growled, "It's going to be bad enough having to take you. But at least if something goes wrong I can drag your ass into the shadows to escape, I can't do that with Jamie." the shade smirked, "Now help me clean up."

Blue eyes rolled at that, "Why should I you made the me…Darkness!" the teen shouted when the shade reached and grabbed the skillet from the stove top.

Time slowed

One minute the shade held the blistering hot metal in his hands the next it was clattering to the stove top with Darkness stepping back, his hands out in front of him, the spirit's mouth opened in surprise and pain.

The occupants of the kitchen stared in shock as a wave of shadows burst from the shade's mouth, wailing and screaming as they engulfed the entire stove. Within seconds there was nothing left of the appliance, only a blackened spot on the linoleum.

Darkness stared, not at his hands now covered in angry blisters, but at the damage he had just caused. His entire body began to shake uncontrollably.

The sound of Sophie clapping suddenly filled the air, "Yeah! Do it again do it again! Darkess make the fidge hide next!"

"Jackson, Sam would you mind taking Sophie to her room to get ready for school?" Rashana spoke softly, not taking her eyes off Darkness who had turned pale.

"Come on Soph." Jack hurried and obeyed, the winter teen only glancing back for a second before exiting the room with Sam following after him.

Rashana waited until they were gone before carefully getting to her feet, "Darkness, dear…let me see your hands ok?"

The shade held out his burnt palms slowly, his eyes not meeting the ones of the woman who had allowed him into her home only to have him destroy it.

"Good news is these are merely surface burns." Rashana gently examined the spirit's hands, from the way the shade had been acting she was certain the damage would have been greater, "They should heal within a few hours." She glanced at the man who would not make eye contact with her, "Darkness…what happened?"

Darkness whimpered slightly, the pain in his hands finally reaching his brain "I…I forgot the skillet was hot…"

Rashana frowned, "You forgot?" she carefully led the shade over to sink

"Yes mam." Darkness winced when Rashana turned on the water and pulled his hands underneath the cool liquid. "I…I've been having these…lapses in my memory." He glanced at her, "At first I didn't think too much about them…but now…" Darkness paused and looked at his hands, "I'm starting to worry."

Rashana placed a hand on his back, "I'm sure it's nothing Darkness." She offered him a smile, "You are probably just stressed."

Darkness snorted, "That has to be it, I'm worried about taking Frost to that blasted concert." He glanced at her, "Sorry for destroying your stove…I guess the shadows reacted to the pain and saw the stove as what caused it."

"It's ok Darkness." Rashana waved a hand, "It's not the first time appliances have met an untimely end in this house."

"Still let me pay you for it." Darkness glanced at her, his expression pleading "I have several gems at Gaal's please let me give them to you."

Rashana could tell that she wasn't going to be able to change the man's mind, "Ok fine Darkness, but only one. That will be more than enough to pay for the stove."

Darkness nodded, glad that he could pay for the damage he had caused, "I will go now, let Frost I'll be back by five so he'd better be ready."

"Not before I wrap those hands." She motioned to a chair, "Wait here."

Darkness took a seat and waited silently for her to return, the shade trying to recall exactly where Gaal resided. He had just brought the scientists castle to his mind when Rashana returned with two rolls of bandages.

Rashana soaked the bandages in cold water and then gently wrapped Darkness's blistered palms in them, "Now keep these on for the next few hours, then I'll recheck to make sure they are healing correctly."

"Thank you Mrs. Rashana." Darkness spoke quietly as he got to his feet and made his way to a shadow, "I will be right back."

"Ok sweetie, be careful." Rashana watched him sink into the shadows, once he was gone she glanced at blackened spot with a sigh, "I'm not even going to try and claim this…since I highly doubt my insurance has 'devoured by shadows and dragged into the Between' as part of its coverage."

* * *

(With Pitch)

While Rashana was trying to figure out how she was going to explain this to her insurance, Pitch was trying to figure out how he was going to get out the mess he found himself in. They had walked for what seemed like forever to Pitch down the winding tunnels to the shores of the fabled River Styx where the demon that had been forcing them to travel, handed them over the Charon, the ferrier of souls. Who instantly forced them to board his black wood boat so that he could take them to gates of the Underworld.

"Pitch look, there are skeletons on the bottom."

Pitch glanced at Patrick who was seated next to him on the plank of wood that served as a seat on the boat they were in, "Patrick…would you please stop talking. I am 'trying' to come up with a way for us to 'not' die!"

Mismatched eyes gleamed, "Come on Pitch you have to admit this is cool, we are floating on 'the' Styx! River of souls!" he motioned to the front of the boat where a figure stood pushing a long pole into the inky black waters propelling them forward, "With 'the' Charon ferrier of the Underworld!"

Pitch sighed, "How can you be excited about that Patrick?" he made a face, "The guy makes a corpse look appealing."

Patrick smirked, "Be nice Pitch."

"That is me being nice Patrick." Pitch grinned, "Look at the guy."

Patrick glanced at Charon, the Nightmare King had a point the guy was a bit…filthy. What with his dirt encrusted robes, unkempt beard that surly housed a menagerie of small critters, and his hair that had not seen a brush nor comb for millennia.

"Besides Patrick, he smells like death itself."

"I am sure you would not smell like roses should you ferry corpses over the Styx dear shade."

Both spirits went silent as the ferryman stepped towards them

Charon grinned at their silence, "Oh come now you were so talkative do not shut down now. It is a very quiet job, this." He waved his gnarled hand over the water, "So when Eurynomos asked me to take you to Hades I was thrilled!" he chuckled, "As you can imagine the dead don't talk much."

Patrick grinned, "So Charon there wouldn't be any chance of you letting the two of us go?" he offered the man his most charming smile, "All of this is just a 'huge' misunderstanding."

"Sorry." Charon chuckled, "But Hades has asked for your presence and I answer only to him." He glanced at Pitch, "Word is he was quite upset by you killing his Wraiths."

"Then he should have put up a larger sign." Pitch glowered at Patrick, "One that 'everyone' can see not just morons that ignore it!"

"I've already apologized Pitch what more do you want!" Patrick waved his bound hands in the air, "An 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the freaking sign' cake."

Pitch nodded, "That would nice, make sure it's dark chocolate."

"We are here spirit's."

Both stopped their banter at Charon's voice

"Wow…I know what lies behind that but you have to admit that's really cool." Patrick whistled slightly as a large diamond gate came into view.

Pitch could only nod, even he had to admit the glistening barrier was an amazing sight "So…that's the gate to the Underworld?"

Charon nodded, "Yes, the lustrous kingdom of Hades is beyond the diamond gate of Finis."

"I see that fluffy is having a nice nap." Patrick gulped when he caught sight of the monstrous three headed dog dozing just beside the pearly gate. The beasts coal black skin a sharp contrast to the gleaming gate behind it.

Pitch cringed at the skeleton underneath one of the beast's massive paws, "Oh good…she's friendly."

Charon chuckled when he saw Pitch's reaction, "Ah yes, Cera is quite good at catching those that try and leave the Underworld." The ferryman glanced at the two spirits, "Word of advice once you go through the gate, do not come out without escort or you too will wind up being chow."

Before Pitch could retort a voice hailed them from the shore

"Who are these souls Charon?"

Pitch glanced at the demon now walking towards the boat, the Nightmare King's eyes flicked quickly to the torch the creature carried if his hands were not bound he could use the faint shadow cast off by the flame to escape…the shade quickly began twisting his wrists to get free.

"Just two wayward souls that got into the Wraith nest." Charon chuckled as he brought the boat to the sandy shore with a thud

"Oh these are the two that Master Hades has asked for."

Pitch plan to escape was immediately forgotten when the demon reached and snatched Patrick up and onto the black sand shore, "Patrick!"

"Calm down shade." The demon sneered as he checked the rope around Patrick's wrists, "Your next."

Pitch's blood boiled when the creature yanked the ropes, causing Patrick to yelp. "Bastard." Pitch ground his teeth at the fact the ropes were now so tight around his friend's hands that it was cutting into the skin

"Was that really necessary?" Patrick growled as the demon motioned for Pitch to exit the boat

A chuckle left the demon as he tightened the chords around Pitch's wrists as well, "Not really…." He waved his hand towards the door, "Now get going."

Pitch inhaled as he and Patrick started walking towards the ominous gate, "Well Patrick this is it."

"Exciting right?" the Leprechaun grinned, the pain in his wrists instantly forgotten in his excitement as they approached the gate.

"Not 'exactly' what I was thinking Patrick…" Pitch rolled his eyes, sometimes he envied his friend's naivety.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello! Thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much to me. O_O I can't believe the story has reached 200+! Thank you so much for all your support. To thank you I am posting the chapter early :) Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

(Forest of Awry)

The crisp green woods was alive with the bustling sounds of nature. Birds singing, bees humming and drifting from flower to flower gathering the sweet nectar needed to create their food. Bright sunlight illuminated the tops of the endless blanket of trees, it was a peaceful scene…one that a very frustrated shade rose into.

"Oh come on!" Darkness screamed at the trees, the spirit scowling at the birds now screeching into flight at his shout. "I know I picked the right shadow that time!"

The animals watching from their perches could understand the spirit's frustration if they had known that the poor spirit had been traveling by shadows for the last three hours trying to find Gaal's castle. However, Darkness could not for the life of him remember where the man's home was nor what shadow would take him there.

So for the past few hours the shade had traveled shadow after shadow trying to find his way to Gaal's hide away.

Darkness had wound up in several placed, including the Tooth Palace. The shade emerging right smack dab in the middle of one of the master rooms where Tooth had been taking a bath…after nearly dying from embarrassment and several things being thrown at him the shade had quickly jumped to another flickering patch of blackness… and wound up in the middle of the Antarctic.

After freezing for a good thirty minutes in the blistering cold Darkness had finally found a shadow that he was certain would lead him to his destination. He was wrong… though it still was nowhere near Gaal's Castle at least it wasn't in the middle of a frozen wasteland.

"Finally!" the shade's shout upset several more birds into the air, "I knew I was in the right place." Darkness huffed with relief as he caught sight of a crudely drawn sign that read 'Keep out property of Gaal spirit of Abomination'.

Darkness exhaled suddenly, "Now if only I could remember which trail leads to the castle…" the shade snorted, "Guess I'll just wander till I find it." Darkness stormed down one of the worn trails that winded through the trees, the shade not having the strength to meld straightway with the shadows again.

"Just once I'd like for something to go my way." Darkness grumbled to no one as he stepped over a fallen log.

A low growl splitting the air caused the shade to stiffen, silver eyes darted to the dense underbrush that surrounded him searching every leaf for whatever was stalking him.

Darkness winced slightly as he formed a small scythe of shadows, the flickering darkness ripping at bandages covering his damaged palms, however the spirit ignored the pain and straightened himself and glared in the direction of the sound, "Come out, I know you're there." He braced himself when the brush rustled as something obviously large stepped forward, "Holy Moon! What has Gaal been up to!" the shade's eyes were wide at the sight of the creature now glowering at him.

The creature was a massive feline, a giant of bulky muscles and broad shoulders. Soft fur flowed over the creature's body it's colors a flaming orange and yellow, banded with broken stripes of iridescent green. As the creature circled him Darkness could hear the beast's claws striking the earth as it decided whether or not to eat him…thank goodness the beast didn't get the chance to make that call.

"Bilge! Where are you girl?"

"Gaal?" the shade let out a sigh of relief when the massive body of the scientist broke through the underbrush. He was relieved to see the man since the giant feline looked as if it were quite hungry.

A confused look came to the man's face, "Ummm do I know you?" Gaal motioned with his hand to the feline, who immediately laid on the ground, pulling its legs underneath itself in typical cat fashion

Darkness grinned, he had forgotten that the scientist had not seen him in his actual body "It's me Gaal, Darkness."

Gaal's face lit up, "Darkness! I thought that was your voice!"

"Ack!" Darkness felt his ribs crack when the man lunged forward and grabbed him into an embrace, "Ga…al can…t bre…th!"

"Oh sorry ole boy…" the scientist quickly let go of the shade, grinning sheepishly when Darkness stumbled backwards coughing, "It's just I haven't seen you in months!"

Darkness rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah…sorry bout that. Things have been insane…it's been one thing after the other it seems."

"Well it seems you got a new body." Gaal's slit eyes scanned his friend, "Did you take over another person?"

"Not at all." Darkness snorted, "This is my original body. Pitch retrieved it from the Between where apparently my mother had it stored after the Soul Graft."

Gaal's eyes widened, "You must tell me everything! I have always been fascinated by the whole Grafting process."

"Don't get any ideas Gaal." Darkness motioned to the feline that had not stopped staring at him the entire time, "You already anger the gods with your unholy creations."

Gaal grinned as he placed his clawed hand onto the creature's head, eliciting loud purring from it "Oh don't be like that Bilge Teeter isn't unholy." He gently scratched the beast's muscled neck, "She is a graceful, majestic, queen." The scientist smirked, "The perfect combination of tiger and beetle dna."

Silver eyes rolled when the creature's purring increased, "Really Gaal, a beetle and a tiger?"

Gaal chuckled, "You'd be amazed at the combinations I have come up with since you've been gone."

"I can just imagine." Darkness rolled his eyes, "Look Gaal as much as I'm 'fascinated' by your experiments I really need to go to the castle and retrieve my stash of gemstones…I kind of destroyed some property that I need to pay for."

Darkness yelped when the man slapped his back

"Well let's head home then Darkness, I'll even rustle up something for us to eat."

"Oh dear gods…" Darkness faked sick as he followed the spirit down the trail, "If it's anything from that damn fish Gaal I swear to the gods I'll gut you."

* * *

(With Pitch)

While Darkness was finally making his way to his destination, deep below the earth's surface Pitch was walking through the fable Gate of Finis. The shade had to step lightly to avoid the thousands of gemstones that were under foot along the dark stone path. Their radiance shining and shimmering in the flickering flames of the torches that lined the stone walls of the path they were now being forced to walk. It was a majestic sight one that should be appreciated…though the spirit beside him was 'appreciating' it more than he should have.

"Pitch do you think the haze is like a…special feature or does it occur naturally?" the Leprechaun grinned as the cool mist lapped at their feet as they walked

"Patrick you moron!" Pitch hissed at the spirit, "For once in your life can you be serious and at least 'pretend' to have some sense and not ask idiotic questions."

Mismatched eyes gleamed, "I am serious Pitch." Patrick grinned, "I wanted to know if there was a way to make this kind of haze for my office…" his enthusiasm dimmed when the Nightmare King gave him a 'I'm going to kill you' glower, "It would be really cool…you know for future clients."

"After Master Hades gets done with you spirits you won't have to worry about the future."

Pitch glowered at the demon sneering behind them, "Look this 'whole' thing has been fun but I really would like to get this over with." The shade twisted his wrists, which had gone numb, "I can't feel my wrists and my feet are killing me."

"Don't worry shade, we're there."

Both spirit's had to pause as they rounded the corner and caught sight of what was up ahead.

Towering columns of stone rose into the gaping maw of blackness above, as if the cavern they had entered had no ceiling. Flickering torches lined the wall, generating a surprisingly calming effect throughout the massive room. However, it wasn't this that really made the two stop and stare, no it was the hundreds if not thousands of spirits and mythics that stood around the massive cavern some speaking in hushed whispers to those around them…others simply sitting on the cold stone worried expressions etched on their faces. One thing they all had in common however was a small white paper clutched tightly in their hands.

"Ummm, what's going on?" Patrick glanced at the demon

The demon smirked, "They are waiting to be called into Hades' throne room."

Pitch growled when the creature suddenly prodded them forward

"However you two get the privilege to break line."

"Oh goodie." Pitch's voice oozed sarcasm as he and Patrick walked slowly towards the dark iron door that clearly was the entrance to Hades' chamber.

Upon reaching the door the demon shoved past them, its clawed hand knocking on the cold surface.

Patrick gulped slightly, "Hey you know we could just send Hades an apology letter." the realization of who they were inches from finally settling in the spirit's brain.

"If it makes you feel better I won't tell Hades your scared." Pitch grinned when his joking instantly cleared the air of fear, replaced now with his friend's indignant snort.

"I'm not scared Pitch." Patrick huffed as the door opened with a resounding creak

"In that case, let us go in and meet the god of the Underworld." Pitch smirked as he strode past the surprised demon, the shade not about to give the creature the satisfaction of marching them in. Hell if he was going to meet his end then Pitch Black would not be led like a sheep, no he would face it head on.

* * *

(Burgess)

The quiet town was bustling with people getting ready for the day to begin. Adults grabbing their items for their work and racing out so as not to be late, children finishing up their breakfast before heading to bus stop to wait for the yellow vehicle to take them to school. The Bennett home had been no exception, Jamie had long since disappeared out the door to catch the bus to school while Rashana was getting herself dressed to begin her daily routine. While she was busy Jack and Sam was entertaining Sophie in the living room…

"Ok Soph but this is the last one." Jack grinned as he held his palm upwards

Bright green with fascination as tiny flacks of snow began to dance around the boy's hand, A squeal of excitement left her when they suddenly came together and formed into a small kitten, "Kitty!"

Sam cringed as he watched her snatch it from Jack and squeeze it to her chest, "I need to make sure and not change into the kitten again around her…unless I want to be hugged to death."

Jack chuckled as he watched his sister add the snow cat to the other things he had created for her to play with, "Oh come on Sam you know you enjoyed all the attention." The boy moved his body getting comfortable on the floor he sat.

"Oh yeah, having thousands of ribbons and bows put in my fur was so much fun." A look of pain crossed Sam's face as the teen propped his ankle on the table, the teen glanced at Jack hoping his friend hadn't noticed that he was in pain.

He wasn't that lucky

"Sam why didn't you tell me your ankle was hurting?" Jack cursed under his breath, how could he have forgotten about the boy's injury…he chalked it up to how good his friend was at acting.

"I'm fine Jack." Sam protested quickly

"Sam I know your lying." Jack got up from his spot on the floor, "I'm going to get mom."

"Jack please, your mom has done so much for me already…I don't want to keep bothering her."

The winter spirit huffed, "Get it through your head Sam, you're not a bother. You're part of the family and as such when you're hurting we help."

"Jack wai…" Sam sighed when the teen was off before he could finish

"What wron?"

Crimson eyes glanced at the little girl now staring at him, "It's nothing Soph…"

Sophie pursed her lips, she could tell the boy was upset but she couldn't understand why…her little green eyes went to the white bandage around the teen's ankle they widened when the girl made the connection, "Oh you hurt!"

Sam sweat dropped when the little girl abandoned her toys and bounced over to him, "I'm fine Sophie really."

A grin came to her face, "No you hurt so I make you better!"

Sam smiled when the child made a show of looking over his ankle, "So Dr. Sophie, how are you going to do that?"

Sophie pursed her lips, the little girl thinking her face brightened suddenly "I know!"

Sam jumped when the girl placed a hand to his bandaged ankle, crimson eyes widening when a bright golden light gleamed under her tiny palm. A yelp escaped him when his ankle suddenly burned like fire.

"There all done." Sophie grinned at the boy now looking at her in disbelief

Sam immediately unwrapped his ankle, when he realized that the pain from just moments ago was gone.

"I made you better!" Sophie giggled then she raced up the stairs to tell her mother about helping her friend.

Sam didn't really hear her leave, the teen too busy staring at his ankle which was now no longer swollen and purple but was perfectly healed…even the small scar where Famine's nail had cut the skin when the Rider had twisted the limb had disappeared.

* * *

(With Pitch)

Unaware that his youngest sister had just tapped into a power that would one day change the fate of the universe Pitch had just entered the throne room of Hades, the god of the Underworld.

As soon as he stepped foot through the door Pitch's eyes darted around the room, taking in all that was around him.

Deep indigo rugs decorated with golden designs lay around the massive chamber offering a nice reprieve from the hard stone they had just been walking on. No windows could be seen but then that didn't really surprise Pitch considering they were deep under the earth. However in lue of the lack of natural light swinging globes of ivory gemstones hung from the tall ceiling. Bright flickering flames atop the candles affixed to each globe offering plenty of light for the room.

"Are these the spirit's that killed my Wraiths?"

Pitch's attention went instantly from the decor to the large throne made entirely of ebony stone that stood in the middle of a raised platform located at the back of the chamber, his breath catching slightly in his throat. However, it wasn't the throne that caused the reaction, no it was the man sitting proudly upon it.

Power simply oozed from the man's arura, reiterated by his muscled frame that could be seen even beneath the suit that he wore. A dark beard the color of freshly mined coal covered the lower half of the man's face, which was lit up with amusement.

"Yes my King."

Pitch growled slightly when the demon suddenly prodded him forward so that he was standing right in front of the throne. He shivered slightly when the man's amber eyes stared at him, gleaming like lit coals.

"Leave us Braxes." The man reached to the side of the throne

Pitch stiffened when Hades produced a large silver bident, nearly as tall as he was.

"I wish to speak to them alone."

"Of course sir." The demon immediately bowed and left the room, the iron door closing behind him with a resounding boom.

Pitch inhaled slightly when Hades stood to his feet, the gleaming two pronged spear now in his hand. The Nightmare King stiffened as the god started down the steps of the platform towards them…if he attacked Pitch knew he'd only last so long being bound as he was however he wasn't about to go without a fight.

"So uhhh Hades, I just want to start by saying we are 'really' sorry for killing your Wraiths…" Patrick was pouring on the charm, the Leprechaun having seen his friend's body tense as if the spirit were getting ready to spring.

Hades paused just inches from them, "Oh I am not really concerned with that spirit."

Patrick stared at the man confused

"I am actually more interested in why such a powerful spirit like your friend here has dared to come into my domain." Hades smirked at Pitch, "I know it was not to simply kill Wraiths…perhaps you have come to try and take my throne?"

"I didn't come to take anything from you…" Pitch stiffened when Hades pressed the tip of the spear under his chin, "I want nothing you have."

Amber eyes gleamed slightly as Hades searched the spirit's face, almost as if the god were searching for deceit. A slight smile curling his lips when he saw none, "So you have not come for anything?" he lowered the spear slightly

Pitch nodded, "Nothing."

"What about the Anamnesis flower?"

"Shut up!" Pitch glowered at Patrick who instantly went silent.

"Oh ho, so you are after something." Hades' eyes gleamed as he stepped back, "Now why would you want an Anamnesis?"

Pitch inhaled, "I am trying to cure a friend of a Deracinate spell that has been placed on his mind. I read that the Anamnesis could break its hold."

Hades nodded, "That is correct the petals when ground up and mixed with honey can break that curse easily."

Patrick grinned, "Sooooo can we have one?"

"My dear spirit that is a request." Hades chuckled as he tapped the end of the bident on the floor, "And for my answer you have to wait in line."

"Wait what?" Pitch was confused when the same demon from before walked in, "I don't understand…"

Hades chuckled as he walked back to his throne and settled upon the seat, "As god of the Underworld you'd be surprised at how many souls come seeking my aide or assistance. So to handle everything I have set up a system." The god glanced at the demon, "Braxus please take these two to the waiting area. Then send in the next soul."

"But we're already here." Pitch bristled, every second he wasted was that much closer Darkness came to losing all the memories he had acquired, "Why can't you just answer my request now?"

"Ah that would be unfair spirit, and I am all about fairness."

Pitch cursed as he and Patrick were prodded by the demon out the door, "Gods what an ass."

Braxus chuckled, "Be glad you got lucky Hades was feeling forgiving today. The last intruder that destroyed something he owned wound up fed to Cera."

Patrick grinned at that, "See Pitch…told you it was a good thing to bring me."

"If I break your legs Patrick do you think Iris would be mad?" Pitch glowered at his friend

A laugh from the demon thankfully interrupted the shade's plan, "Gods the two of you should have your own show."

Patrick startled when the creature suddenly cut the ropes from his wrists

"Now I'm going to give you your number." Braxus pointed a clawed finger at a large neon sign with the number 135 blinking on its surface, "That sign shows the number up next when it shows yours go to the iron door and Hades will see you."

"How long do we have to wait?" Pitch winced slightly as the creature cut the ropes from his wrists as well, the shade rubbing them to get the feeling back.

"It might be awhile Pitch…"

The shade's eyes widened when Patrick showed him the paper, large numbers printed on it. "1,245!" golden eyes flicked to the demon now sneering at him.

"Welcome to hell."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) Your reviews keep me writing and updating as fast as I do. Till next time.


	37. Chapter 38

Hello my friends! Thank you for all the reviews I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you are enjoying the story. The results of the poll are in and the top five you guys voted for are as follows:

#1 Sam

#2 Darkness

#3 Abyss

#4 Chand

And we have a tie for fifth place

Patrick and Ragnaroc!

Thank you all who voted, the surprise for the poll will be up June 19th :)

Now onto the chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(Castle Outré)

Imposing cobblestone walls rose into the blue sky, towering over the trees that surrounded it. Calm rippling water flowed around the base of the walls, a faux charade that hid the vast amounts of bizarre creatures that swam just beneath it's surface. A majestic wooden draw bridge stretched over the water filled moat to the cast iron door that was the only visible entrance into the otherwise impregnable fortress.

It was outside this moss and vine-covered castle that Darkness now stood

"Wow Gaal…I'm impressed." The shade glanced at the scientist who was beaming with pride, "Has this place always looked this cool?" Darkness pursed his lips, hoping the man would tell him honestly…since he couldn't bring to mind what the place used to look like.

Gaal smirked, "Oh I did a bit of renovating ole boy." his jagged teeth showed "But this is nothing Darkness, wait till you take a gander at the inside!" The spirit chuckled as the large tiger that had been rubbing against him leapt to a stone that was jutting out, settling its body on the ledge "Though I suppose Bilge is going to stay out here."

Darkness eyed the feline apprehensively as he followed Gaal across the bridge to the iron doors "That's fine with me, I got the feeling the whole time we were walking she wanted to eat me."

"Oh she wouldn't do that Darkness." The scientist grinned as the doors opened inwards, "Bilge doesn't eat junk food."

The shade paused, not sure if he should be insulted by the comment or take comfort in the fact he didn't have to worry about being a tiger's snack.

Gaal however didn't stop to give Darkness a chance to decide

"Come come I have so much to show you!" Gaal motioned for the shade to follow him down the corridor, "In the months you've been gone I have had a few breakthroughs."

Darkness shook his head at the man's nearly childlike excitement as they walked done the long corridors …silver eyes widened as he followed his friend into the first room, yes he definitely should have come back sooner.

The room was full of different glass aquariums, some huge some small. However, every one of them held some kind of weird animal crawling, slithering, or hopping around in their specialized enclosures.

"What the hell Gaal!" Darkness stared in disbelief, "Just how many abominations are in this room?"

Ivory teeth showed as Gaal's mouth widened in an ear to ear grin, "About thirty…give or take…"

Darkness sweat dropped, "Gaal…I don't really have time to look at them all I'm kind of in a hurry."

Gaal nodded, "Right right sorry." his eyes lit up, "At least let me show you my pride and joy…I created her just for you."

"For me?" Darkness raised his eyebrow slightly as they passed a tank holding a small spider with a monkey tail, "Should I be worried?" the shade cringed at the small red bug dressed in a frilly white gown.

Gaal chuckled, "Not at all Darkness."

Darkness stopped when they came to a large tank full of rippling water, silver eyes stared at the enormous shark swimming back and forth, "What…the…hell…" the shade stared at the pink nurse hat a top the creatures head.

"This is Sera Shurnk, or Sera for short."

"Ok I bite." Darkness watched the creature's body twist in the water as it turned and made another round around the tank, "What is it?"

"A nurse shark."

Darkness gave the man a 'you've got to be kidding look'

Gaal however didn't notice, the scientist now happily explaining his creation.

"I created Sera about three weeks ago." Gaal beamed with pride as he watched the creature, "I asked myself 'Self what are you going to do if Darkness gets hurt and you're in the middle of experiments'."

"Aaaaaand you thought a thirty foot 'shark' was the answer?"

Gaal made a face, "Oh you're right it was the wrong solution…I should have made her fifty foot…"

Darkness rolled his eyes, "Yes the size of the shark is the problem not the fact that you made a nurse out of something that eats anything and everything!"

"Oh good." Gaal sighed in relief, "Since I can simply feed her some surge vitamins to make her bigger."

"Sure that's all you need to do?" Darkness stared when the creature belched and a small human skull floated to the bottom of the tank.

Gaal took out a notebook, "Ok….so Sera does 'not' help patients who have a bloody nose."

Darkness pinched the bridge of his own nose, "Gaal…as much as I am 'enjoying' this I really need to get back to Burgess. Now if you'll excuse me I'll head to my room and grab what I came for." Darkness started to leave, stopping however when Gaal grabbed his shoulder

"Ummm ole boy I hate to tell you but…your room kind of got destroyed a few weeks ago."

"What…?" Darkness glowered at the spirit

Gaal stepped back a sheepish grin on his face, "Well let's just say one of my experiments got out…and your room was just one of the many casualties."

Darkness sighed, "Do I even want to know what atrocity you created?"

"A beautiful mix rhino and beetle dna."

Silver eyes rolled, "Did you at least save the leather pouch that held all my gems?"

Gaal rubbed his chin, "Let me see…. did I put it in the vaults…or perhaps the dungeons?"

Darkness exhaled as he followed the now mumbling scientist, "Gods this is going to take all day…."

* * *

(Burgess)

While Darkness was busy with the crazy scientist that was his friend, in the living room of the Bennett home Sam was busy trying to convince Rashana and Jack of the amazing thing that had just occurred.

"…and when she put her hand on it this bright light appeared." Sam watched as Rashana gently prodded his ankle, "And then it was healed!"

Sapphire eyes gleamed slightly, "I'm sure your ankle simply healed on its own Sam." Rashana smiled at the young teen as she gathered Sophie to her and began wrestling to put the girl's shoes on her

Sam shook his head, "No mam, it was Sophie who healed it."

"You sure Sam?" Jack glanced at the teen from his spot on the floor "It has been nearly a week and that is the normal time frame for that type of injury to heal within spirits." The winter spirit was having a hard time believing that his little sister had such a power.

"Jack I'm certain that Sophie healed it." Sam pursed his lips, the teen frustrated that no one was believing him.

Sophie nodded in agreement, her blonde hair bobbing "I made the boo boo go way."

"Well I am very proud of you Sophie." Rashana smiled at her daughter, "We must always help those that need us." She chuckled when the little girls face lit up with pride, "Now run upstairs and go grab you bag for school."

Jack watched his little sister, who upon being released by their mother, raced to get her kitty backpack, "I still say it doesn't make sense…she's just a little girl." The boy glanced at Sam who was sitting on the couch, "You sure you didn't imagine it Sam."

Crimson eyes went to the floor, "I'm promise…I'm not making it up…"

"Sam I didn't mean it like that." Jack felt his heart drop when the teen pulled his legs to his chest, a sign that the boy was shutting down, "I'm just amazed that Sophie has that kind of power, it's almost unbelievable."

Rashana glanced at the Sam who now held an air of despair at the fact his friend didn't believe him, with a sigh she decided to explain what she had hoped to gloss over without giving away her secret "Jack it is perfectly plausible for Sophie to be exhibiting such abilities."

Jack sat up slightly, noticing the look of seriousness on his mother's normally peaceful face "Mom?"

"You two must not breath a word of this to anyone."

Both teens nodded vigorously

Rashana inhaled, "Sophie is fated to be my heir." She sighed at the looks of confusion that came to the boy's faces, "Normal powers such that exists in Dryads simple soak back into the earth, however for spirit's whose powers are more influential that power must be embodied when they fade or else there could be cosmic backlash from their absence…."

"Wait…." Jack interrupted his mother something she having said finally triggering, "Fade? What do you mean fade?"

 _"_ _Oh dear…I had hoped he wouldn't catch that."_ Rashana forced a smile at the worried look now on her son's face, "Don't worry Jack I'm not going to be fading anytime soon."

Sam whimpered slightly, "Then…. then why is Sophie showing power now?" the shy teen was horrified to think that the kind woman was going to fade.

"Oh sweetie." Rashana walked over to the teen and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It is only because I gave Sophie a portion of my power when she was born. That energy fused itself with her soul." She smiled when the boy visibly calmed, "That is why she is displaying power even as a mortal."

Jack pursed his lips, he could tell his mother was leaving something however before he could confront her the stairs thundered with the sound of Sophie returning.

"Mommy mommy we hav ta leave or we will be late." Bright green eyes gleamed with excitement, "Mrs. Turner said we are painting today!"

Rashana chuckled as she pulled towards the door by her daughter, "Ok Sophie we're going." She glanced at the two teens, "Jack be good."

"When am I not?" Jack grinned as the pair left, he glanced at Sam "Ok so what do you want to do to pass the time?"

Sam glanced at the floor, "Ummm I was thinking…maybe we could clean up the house." He hurried when Jack raised an eyebrow, "Your mom is so busy Jack, and I thought it might be helpful."

Jack grinned at the shy teen, "Sure it could fun to surprise her with a clean house." The winter spirit bounced up to his feet, "I'll take the laundry room, you start in the living room."

* * *

(Underworld)

While Jack and Sam were busy with a surprise for Rashana Pitch meanwhile was stewing in anger after having been waiting for nearly five hours to see the god of the Underworld…who already knew what they wanted but was being an 'ass' (as per Pitch). However, his brooding over the long wait had been pushed to the back of his mind, since at some point while he wasn't paying attention Patrick had managed to wander off to gods knew where. Now Pitch was desperately trying to find the wayward spirit since there were some pretty unsavory characters around that would have a field day with the fact the Leprechaun was essentially powerless.

"Patrick! Patrick where in this hell are you!" Pitch growled slightly as he walked the waiting area, scanning the throngs of spirit's for his friend.

A hiss of pain escaped the shade when a spike of fear hit him, golden eyes glowered at a group of spirit's whispering in hushed voices as he passed.

Pitch snorted at the fact the spirit's fear spoke of their terror of simply seeing him. He would never admit it, but Pitch had come to enjoy being around the Guardians due to the fact the spirit's never feared him. Not even when he had tried to take away the children's belief, then they had simply hated/ felt sorry for him but they had never feared him. (Though at the time that fact had irked him immensely)

Without looking at the group Pitch strode past them, he wasn't; there to make friends so he could really care less if these simpletons still viewed him as the villain. He was on a mission to find Patrick before something bad happened to the naïve idiot.

"Hold up!"

Golden eyes rolled when he was suddenly surrounded by a group of barbaric looking spirits, Pitch inhaled when he saw their hands all on the hilts of crude swords that hung from their waists.

"We've been watching you skulk about for the last hour." The one who was obviously the leader spoke, his broken and yellow teeth gleaming the torch light.

Pitch crossed his arms, leaning back slightly giving off an air of nonchalance "I'm flattered, do you want an autograph?"

The man glared, "Not at all monster, we actually came to ask you to leave."

"Oh ho." Pitch sneered, "And why is that? I have done nothing wrong."

Another of the spirit's snorted, "We aren't stupid shade, we know you're the Nightmare King spirit that killed thousands if not millions of humans during the Dark Age."

Pitch sighed, he could contest that fact explaining how he had not been in control how Darkness was the one using him like a puppet. However, such explanation was wasted on spirits such as these who were so consumed by stories and rumors they most likely wouldn't listen.

"Look I really don't want to have to kill you guys." Pitch smirked when his comment elicited angry glares

The leader glowered, "If you haven't noticed there are seven of us and only one of you."

Pitch nodded, "I can count. And even if there were twenty of you it still would not be enough."

"Why you arrogant little!"

It was supposed to be a surprise attack, every one of the spirits drawing their swords as one and lunging forward. Unfortunately for them the Nightmare King was very much aware of their feeble attempt to get the jump on him.

It took only the time of blinking for crackling sand to spiral from Pitch's palm, for it solidify into the spirit's favorite choice of weapon, and for the jagged curved edge to cut into three of the oncoming spirits and for the shade to sink into the ground.

Pitch rose outside the ring of spirits, his eyes gleaming with amusement at the three men screaming in pain as they held their bleeding stomachs the others staring in horror

"Awww you guys really don't look so good." the Nightmare King motioned to two demons walking towards them, "Perhaps you should see if they have a med bay."

He didn't wait for their response, Pitch deciding that he should make himself scarce before the guards came…since it was highly unlikely they'd take his side. After all he had been the one to kill Hades 'precious' Wraiths.

So Pitch quickly continued his quest to find his wayward friend, making sure he got lost in the throngs of spirits.

After weaving his way through spirits and mythics for another thirty forty minutes Pitch finally caught sight of Patrick's trade mark emerald suit, a stark contrast to dark grey stone.

"Patrick! You moron!" Pitch stormed to the spirit, who looked like he was lost, "Where have you been?"

Patrick grinned sheepishly, "Well looking for you."

Pitch snorted, "I'm not the one that ran off."

"I didn't 'run' off Pitch." Patrick pouted slightly, "I was simply having a look around and got turned around…" the spirit brightened, "But look what I found!"

Pitch stared as the man pulled a shirt from a bag

"They sell t-shirts!"

Pitch ground his teeth when Patrick handed him a black shirt with the words 'Waiting is Hell' written in crimson letters.

Patrick cocked his head when a low growl left his friend, "What…did I get the wrong size?"

"Patrick! We are not here for sovereigns!" Pitch glowered at the spirit

"Then…..you don't want the mug either?" Patrick grinned as he held up a coffee mug with the same saying.

Pitch 's eye twitched "That's it…I'm killing you."

Thankfully Patrick's luck came through for him at that moment

"Number 1,245! Hades will now see number 1,245!"

"Pitch that's us." Patrick's voice held every ounce of relief he felt

Pitch waved his hand, letting the weapon dissipate "It's about time."

Spirit's dove out of the way as the Nightmare King stormed towards Hades' office.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. Your reviews keep me writing and updating so fast ;) Till next time.


	38. Chapter 39

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews you keep me writing and updating as fast as I do. School's out! I hope you guys are enjoying the start to the summer, I have lots planned for mine lol. Now onto the chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

(The Bennett home)

In the small house located in Burgess the two teens had been working all morning. Both Jack and Sam trying diligently to finish the chores before Rashana returned home.

"Ok…how does this thing work?" Jack scowled at the new washing machine that had been delivered by the large burly men from the store.

Sam poked his head up from behind the contraption, "I do know you don't throw pumpkins at it when it starts to shake. Mrs. Rashana said that shaking is normal."

"Good to know." Jack grinned as he dumped an armful of towels into the machine

"I'll get the deodorant." The teen bounced to the shelf that held cleaning supplies

Jack chuckled, "Sam that's what you to keep your under arms from reeking."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well then what is this stuff called then?" crimson eyes scanned the box he now held.

"Washing powder…I think." Jack grinned as he was handed the box "Sheesh this smells like someone cut up flowers and mixed in unicorn hair."

"Just be careful and don't put too much." The shy teen's voice was tinged with worry

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm not Sam, it shows clearly on the side one cup."

Sam made a face, "I didn't see that."

A grin crossed the teen's face, "It's because you're not as awesome as I am."

"Ok Mister Awesome. What next?" Sam snorted as the winter spirit dropped the lid

Jack rubbed his chin, "Well we already took care of the dishes…"

Sam snorted, "If by taking care of you mean you broke nearly all of them."

"…and we just finished the laundry." Jack glowered at his friend, ignoring the comment "So I guess the only thing left is the living room."

"Ha, I already cleaned it." Sam puffed out his chest as the two of them walked out of the small laundry room and into the kitchen, "I even dusted. Who's awesome now?"

The teen's eyes gleamed suddenly, "Why don't we find out."

Sam coked his head as the winter spirit hurried into the living room, "And just how do you propose we do that?"

"How about a Smash Brother's tournament. Winner is crowned King of Awesomeness!"

Crimson eyes gleamed when Jack bounced to the tv, "Oh I'm so going to win Jack, I've been practicing." The teen quickly joined his friend on the floor.

"Oh really?" Jack smirked as he started the game, "I highly doubt that, I've seen your skills."

Sam pursed his lips and grabbed the controller, the teen bound and determined to show the winter spirit up.

* * *

(Hades' Office)

The chamber echoed with a loud thud as Pitch threw open the door and stormed into the god's chambers.

"Pitch really?" Patrick cringed as he followed the shade

"If Hades didn't want disgruntled people then he shouldn't make them wait for seven hours with a moron that decided to get lost sightseeing." Pitch growled as he made his way to the throne, his eyes glowering at the god simply grinning at them.

"I wasn't lost…" Patrick pouted as the two of them made their way to the platform that held the god's throne.

Pitch didn't hear him, the shade's eyes on the smirking god watching them approach

"Welcome spirits to the Underworld, I am Hades. Have you come for a fa…."

"You good and damn well know why I've come!" Pitch was in no mood for games, "I need a…"

"Ah I see you purchased t-shirts." Hades interrupted the shade as he addressed Patrick "Did you find the gift shop to your liking?"

"It was ok, though I would suggest adding more variety of colors to your t-shirts, black isn't the only one out there you know."

"You know I believe your right…I will definitely get my marketing department on it."

Pitch's eye twitched slightly as the two began discussing things that could be improved, "Patrick…" the shade was ready strangle the spirit

Patrick however didn't get the hint "Oh and maybe concession stands, waiting can be a bit boring so having something to eat to pass the time would have been nice."

"Ah that's a good idea! It would cut down on fights as well as bring in more gold!"

"Can we please get back to 'reason' we are even in this hell hole!"

Both Hades and Patrick stopped talking and glanced at Pitch, whose expression was that of a person about to lose it.

Hades smiled, "Very well shade." The god settled back in the obsidian throne, "Now if I remember you were wanting an Anamnesis flower?"

Pitch inhaled, "Yes." It was taking all his strength to not storm up the steps to the throne and throttle the smug god who had been toying with them for the last seven hours.

Hades smirked as he made a show of rubbing his beard as if in deep thought, "I don't know if I can do that shade…" his grin widened when he saw Pitch stiffen, "You see the Anamnesis is quite rare. In fact, I only have three left until the next seeds blossom in three hundred years. So to part with one would mean I would need 'considerable' compensation."

"Awww come on Hades." Patrick poured on the charm, "Can't you just let us have the flower?"

"I have many names spirit; god of the dead, god of the Underworld, god of wealth, …" a grin came to Hades' face, "However god of charity is not one of them."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Pitch ground each word out between his teeth, knowing that the god would probably ask for some impossible to find item just to irritate him.

Hades smirked, "I want the Winter Rose."

"What?" Pitch raised an eyebrow, never having heard of such a thing

"That's just a legend, it doesn't actually exist." Patrick crossed his arms, "I should know I search for the thing for years and never found hide nor hair of it."

Hades waved a hand in the air, "Ah but that is where you are wrong…"

Both Pitch and Patrick stared in awe as bits of shadows swirled around the god's hand, forming into a blackened image of a giant rose, curled around a skull.

"This is Winters Rose." Hades stared at the image, a longing in the god's eyes, "It is made completely of Taaffeite, one of the world's rarest gems." The god let out a sigh, "A truly magnificent combination of the minerals magnesium, beryllium, and aluminum."

Pitch stared for a moment at the image, he glanced at Hades who seemed to have lost himself with admiration for the statue, "Sooooo you want this in exchange for an Anamnesis flower?"

Hades blinked slightly as if waking from a day dream, "Yes shade, if you bring me the Winters Rose then I will give you one of the flowers."

"So any idea of where this thing is?"

Hades glanced at Patrick, "The only place the Winters Rose has ever resided is within the Boreal Citadel."

Patrick grinned, "Well in that case we'll have it before the night's over."

"Oh that would be a feat spirit, considering the only people who can find the Citadel are those that have already been there." The god snorted, "Just one of the many spells Winter placed on his residence."

At that Pitch stiffened, "Wait…did you say Winter?"

Hades nodded, "Yes, Old Man Winter to be precise."

"Now this…palace wouldn't have any other name would it?" the Nightmare King feared the answer

"I do believe it has also been called Winter's Dungeons…since any that go into the palace never return." He grinned at the two, "But I'm sure you will be fine." Hades waved towards the door, "Now I must be moving on with my meetings. You know the way out, return with my gem and I'll have the flower waiting for you."

Pitch simply turned and walked to the door

"Thanks Hades, we'll be back before you know it." Patrick called as he hurried after his friend, "Pitch wait up we need to find my dad."

Golden eyes glanced back as the two left the chamber and entered back into the waiting area, "Patrick did you not hear what Hades said? The only way to find the place is if you have been there."

Patrick grinned, "Then all we have to do is find someone that's been there that should…"

"Patrick I already know of a person." The shade sighed as he noticed a flickering shadow that would take them back to Iris's Palace.

Patrick cocked his head as Pitch started towards the shadow, the spirit confused as to why Pitch was so upset "Who?"

"Jack."

"Then that's perfect! All we have to is ask the kid…" Patrick stopped when Pitch's face took on an expression of worry.

"Patrick…I'm not sure I can ask him to do that." The shade exhaled, "The last time the place was mentioned Jack nearly went into a panic attack." Pitch shook his head, "I can't in good conscience ask my brother to return to a place that must hold horrendous memories for him."

Patrick sighed, "So what now?"

Pitch shrugged, "I'll figure something out." The shade sighed as he called to the shadows for transport, _"Hopefully."_

* * *

(Castle Outré)

While Pitch was finishing up with his ordeal, Darkness was still enduring his.

After having gone to Gaal's castle the shade had managed (after being shown a tour of the place by the scientist) to find the gems he needed to repay Rashana for the appliance he had destroyed. Unfortunately, Gaal had insisted he be a gracious host and offered food. Darkness had declined politely (well as politely as someone can when the food is being made by a fish that barfs out jelly).

However, Gaal was not taking no for an answer…and that was why Darkness now found himself riding on a large eagle/snake soaring above a vast green forest

"Gaal! I really need to get back!" Darkness called above the roar of the wind, the shade clutched the small leather pouch he held to his chest, "Not to mention you know I hate being around people."

Gaal glanced back at the spirit seated behind him, "Nonsense ole boy, I promised I'd get you something to eat and by jov that is exactly what I am going to do."

"I said it was fine!" Darkness had to grab onto the ruffling feathers as the creature banked to the right, "Besides I don't think a bar is the 'best' place to get something to eat."

"Oh but that is where you are wrong." Gaal smirked, "This certain bar has the best wings in the spirit realm."

Silver eyes rolled, "I just want to get back to Burgess…"

Gaal however ignored the poor shades request and simply continued toward their destination "I'm telling you Darkness you need this. You're getting too stressed," The scientist waved his large crab arm in the air, "That's my diagnoses as to why you're having these blank out my boy." Gaal grinned revealing shark teeth "You need to unwind Darkness and that should help with the ole noggen." The spirit was speaking with excitement as he guided Galeena (the name he had affectionately given the weird creature) through the air.

"I don't need to 'unwind' Gaal. I need to get back and prepare to take Frost to a concert that may or may not have people that want to kill him." Darkness growled

Gaal grinned as he turned and looked at the shade, "Come now Darkness the boy isn't always in danger."

Darkness snorted, "Frost would not be Frost if he weren't getting into something or another every second of his day."

"All the more reason for you to enjoy yourself old chap." Gaal's voice went low, "This place is great for a person that needs to get away for a bit…Devlon used to drag me to it all the time."

Silver eyes blinked slightly, "Devlon?"

Gaal glanced at the shade, "You don't remember him?" the scientist sighed when Darkness shook his head, "He was the one that allowed your soul to separate from Pitch's. From what 'you' told me Devlon broke a Spirit Oath he had made with Patrick and thus was struck down. Somehow you managed to transfer your soul to his body and took over just before his entire soul was pulled into the Void."

Darkness's hand went to his head when a sharp pain hit against his temple, silver eyes widened when memories suddenly flooded his mind.

Memories of taking over the unfortunate spirit who was on the brink of fading, of conversations with the man's consciousness as he lay bleeding and broken in Admiration's dungeon, of Devlon willingly giving up the last remnants of his own soul so that he could access the power needed to survive even though it meant that Devlon would fade from the world.

"Devlon…he was a good man." Darkness spoke quietly, his heart hurting for the friend he had lost "So… you and Devlon used to go to this bar?"

Gaal nodded solemnly, "Devlon was the one who showed it to me."

Darkness smirked, "A dank bar out in the middle of nowhere…seems like the kind of place he'd hang out."

"Yeah, though I got the feeling he was mad that I was the life of the joint." Gaal grinned, obviously remembering past times he and the Spirit of Misery had drank together.

"Well, you are charismatic." Darkness oozed sarcasm

"Really? I thought it was because I have a crab arm." Gaal smiled, "At least that's what Devlon always said it was."

Darkness braced himself as Galena landed in a small clearing, silver eyes stared at the small building. A pulsing neon sign illuminated the night sky, "The Dark Cavern?" he glanced at Gaal who was feeding a mouse to his pet.

"I know, a tad bit cheesy on the name. But I swear by their wings and drink."

 _"_ _What have I gotten myself into?"_ Darkness wondered as he followed behind Gaal into the shabby building.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Shout out to my friend Serami Nefera for Hades' line about not being the god of charity ;) Alright my friends things are about to heat up, hope you guys are ready ];) till next time.


	39. Chapter 40

Hello my friends! Thank you for the reviews I always love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I hope all of you are having a great summer so far :) Enjoy.

* * *

(Iris's Palace)

The golden halls of the palace echoed with the loud thuds of guards as the sentinels made their rounds. These automatons had been created by Iris just a month after she had pulled Patrick through the Rift, after the man nearly lost his life three times in one week due to assassins breaking in to try and take his power.

It was then that these soulless golems had received their orders, to keep the palace free of any that wished ill will upon either her or Patrick. And since their creation these golden guards had done just that…however this day they could sense that someone had just entered the palace seething with desire to murder the man that had joined his soul with their creator. But the guards were not alarmed in the least, since the want to kill Patrick from this individual was not unusual and had not in all the centuries they had known him been acted on.

"Patrick I swear to Moon if you do not keep your mouth shut I'm going to twist your arms off and beat you with them!" Pitch had finally had enough of arguing with Patrick about whether or not telling Jack about needing his help to find the Winters Rose was a bad idea.

Mismatched eyes gleamed as Patrick didn't get the hint and simply continued his bid for why the teen should be at least 'informed' of the need for him to take them to Dungeons.

"Pitch the kids going to be pissed if you don't tell him!" the spirit had to hurry in his step as he followed the fuming shade down golden corridors, "Hell the kid will probably hate you forever if something were to happen to Darkness and he could have helped but you didn't let him."

Pitch whirled on his friend, golden eyes flashing slightly "Better that then being asked to relive whatever horror he endured!"

Patrick went silent as he watched the spirit clench his fist

"You were not there Patrick." Pitch's voice was low, "You did not see Jack's face, nor did you feel the sheer terror flowing off him." With an exhale of breath Pitch turned and continued walking towards the library, "What kind of brother would I be if I asked Jack to go back to a place that just the mere mention of almost caused him to run for his life."

"Well then what are we going to do?" Patrick hurried to keep pace with the shade

A snort left Pitch, "We? Patrick, 'I' am going to find a way to the Citadel and 'you' are going to stay here."

"Like hell I am!" a growl left the Leprechaun as they turned into the library, "You are not going to leave me here twiddling my thumbs while you go off on an adventure."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Patrick this isn't like one of your stupid quests where you chase after some dumb treasure you could live without. Darkness is in real trouble; he could lose every memory he's made any day now."

Patrick glared as they turned from the corridor and entered the library, "All the more reason for me to help!"

"You're not coming, end of discussion." Pitch ground his teeth as he looked around the empty room for Iris, he had been certain the guard he had spoken with early after exiting the shadows had said the woman was in here.

"He's just going to find a way to follow you Pitch so you might as well give up."

Both men glanced up at the voice, eyes widening at the sight of Iris standing at the top of a towering ladder that was propped up against the twenty-foot-tall book shelf

"Iris what in Eon's name are you doing up there!" Patrick forgot instantly his argument with Pitch

Emerald eyes rolled at her husband's worry, "Patrick I have climbed this ladder a million times before and you have said nothing."

Patrick scrambled to where she was, "Yes, but you didn't have the extra weight you have now!"

Pitch face palmed at the man's choice of words, _"Dear gods she's going to murder him."_ The shade grinned slightly, perhaps he wouldn't have to worry about keeping Patrick from following since it was most likely the man was about to be maimed.

* * *

(With Darkness)

While Pitch was contemplating letting Iris murder Patrick, Darkness was contemplating why in the world he had listened to his friend and came to a stupid bar for…wings if he remembered correctly (Which the spirit wasn't even sure he liked wings since the last food he 'remembered' was some flat bread thing that he had made…though for the life of him Darkness couldn't recall where he had been at the time).

However Gaal had been insistent and Darkness felt bad about not visiting the scientist till now so with a sigh the shade had followed the spirit into the old building.

Now that he was in the bar Darkness was sure that he had made a mistake, his silver eyes drinking in the scene before them.

The entire building was dimly lit, concealing many of the bar's customers in shadow. A haze of smoke settled like a cloud in the air, the clack of pool balls echoed through the room as loud music pulsed from the lone juke box in the corner.

"Great…" the shade shuddered slightly at the tinge of foul arura he could feel in the air, "Just where I need to be. A place where low lives come to show off their muscles." The shade jumped slightly when a hand came to his shoulder.

"Oh come now Darkness not everyone that comes here is a low life." Gaal grinned revealing his serrated teeth, "Some of us just enjoy a bout every now and then to get the steam out." The scientist waved a hand at a table where several large ogres were hailing him to come over, "Now why don't you relax at the counter and let ole Mart get you a drink, I gotta finish a round I left off."

Darkness shook his head as his friend made his way to a table, and promptly began arm wrestling with the group of ogres that were sitting there. The shade sighed as he made his way to the counter where a fire sprite in a white shirt was busy mixing drinks for the various patrons that were ordering "Hey Mart a drink." He motioned to the spirit as he grabbed a wobbly stool.

"A friend of Gaals I see." The barkeep laughed as made his way to where Darkness had sat, the spirit leaned on the counter slightly "What can I get for you?" the spirit flashed his teeth in a smile

"The strongest thing you have." Darkness couldn't remember if he was a drinker, however he was about to have to watch Jack Frost so he might as well go ahead and get the headache started.

The bartender laughed, "Sure thing."

Darkness caught the mug as the tender slid it down to him, in one swift motion he downed the entire content. Darkness grimaced at the taste, it was worse than the crap Iris forced him to take when he was recovering.

A chuckle left the barkeep when he caught sight of the spirit's reaction to the drink "I have found that after a few mugs of the stuff most spirits forget about the taste, or their troubles for that matter." The keep smirked as he wiped out a glass.

Darkness motioned for another, "Good, let's see how many it takes for me to forget 'my' troubles."

For a moment the shade let himself relax into the barstool, Darkness thinking about all the ways he could keep up with Jack at a concert that would be teeming with people. Not that Jack himself would be a problem, no it would be the morons that hated the kid (so what if the teen had caused a for storms or issues over the years that was no reason for the whole freaking Realm to hate the boy.

Darkness sighed, sadly that was case though. It seemed to him that everyone either wanted the kid dead or wanted to use him for their own personal gain (case in point his own flipping mother). The shade growled slightly at the thought of the woman who had hurt Jack so much. He had been fully conscious within Pitch's soul at that time, had watched everything through the shade's eyes and had witnessed the torture and cruelty that had been inflicted on the winter spirit. Hell at the time he had laughed about it…but not now. Now he swore to himself that no one would ever lay a hand on Jack Frost as long as he was around to stop them.

Darkness was pulled from his thoughts by a strong hand gripping his shoulder, the spirit didn't bother to turn figuring it was Gaal having finished his arm wrestling match.

"You're in my seat." A deep voice rumbled behind him, it was clear instantly that it was not Gaal that was now behind him

The shade turned slowly knowing full well that he was about to confronted by someone most likely looking for a fight to gain status within the stench hole they were in, _"Why do I always attract the cute ones?"_ he thought as an enormous troll gave a predatory smile. Darkness sighed, he had come here to simply relax before being dragged to some tween jukebox session, not get dragged into a fight with some pea brain troll.

"So why don't you get your ass out of it." The troll continued angrily, the creature annoyed that the tiny spirit had not slunk away like the others when he demanded something.

"I'm sorry but I was unaware that they allowed creatures without sense into the establishment." Darkness cursed under his breath, the words had slipped out before he could stop himself. Why oh why couldn't he just keep snide comments to himself?

The creature frowned, "I have money…"

Darkness caught his mug as it slid down to him, maybe the guy wouldn't get that he had been insulted "Look I'm lea…"

"Demthru that guy just called you stupid!"

The shade glared when another patron's 'help' caused the creature's face to redden with rage

"No one calls me that!" The troll growled as his hand went to the handle of his mace

Darkness sighed as he downed his drink, which still tasted just as bad as the first "I'm only going to warn you once, since I feel that's what a 'good' soul would do. If you insist on fighting me, I'm going to kill you." Darkness then turned his back on the enraged creature as he motioned for the barkeep to send him another round.

"You know you basically just asked him to attack." the barkeep commented as he filled up a glass

Darkness shrugged as grabbed the mug that slid to him, "Not my fault if the guy doesn't heed my warning." He turned the mug upwards downing the liquid, silver eyes catching the reflection of the troll's movement in the glass.

Like lightning Darkness pushed himself backwards from the bar, ducking under the troll's swing of his mace, while simultaneously slamming the glass upside the creature's head.

Bright crimson ran down the troll's temple, a scream of rage filled the room and then all hell broke loose. The entire bar stopped to watch the fight, some even putting down money on the outcome.

Darkness was unaware of his audience as he ducked under the troll's blind swings, he grinned as he slammed his fist into the creatures exposed stomach and then danced to the side. Perhaps coming here hadn't been such a bad idea, he could get some this pent up frustration out before being around a large group of spirits.

Yellow eyes widened with surprise and pain as the troll doubled over, "I'm going to kill you!" the troll yelled as he pulled a large knife from his pocket.

"Come now, how fair is that?" silver eyes danced with amusement as Darkness bent backwards avoiding the blade by inches. The spirit held up his hands, "I'm unarmed."

The troll screamed as he rushed the spirit in front of him.

"My you should really have that temper of yours checked." silver eyes gleamed with amusement as Darkness danced sideways again. Auburn hair swished sideways as Darkness ducked away from the creatures swing.

An animalistic growl rumbled from the creature's throat "You are so dead!" the troll rushed Darkness again

Darkness danced out the way again, silver eyes widened in surprise when he was suddenly grabbed around his chest by very strong arms.

"I got him, Demthru." an ogre that now held Darkness grinned at the troll, "Now end his scrawny ass."

Silver eyes widened when the troll was suddenly in his face, a cruel sneer on the creature's face, _"Good thing Frost isn't here…cause I'm pretty sure this would give him the bet."_ Darkness thought as he struggled to get his arms free.

* * *

(Burgess)

Unaware of the shade's predicament across the world in Burgess Jack and Sam were still locked in deadly combat…well as deadly as a round of video games could be.

"…no no no!" Sam desperately pressed buttons trying in vain to get his character to jump back onto the platform. The teen deflated when an all to familiar explosion of stars indicated that he had failed.

"I win!" Jack tossed his controller in the air, he grinned at his friend "Guess that makes me the reigning Champion of Awesomeness."

Sam rolled his eyes, he was about to retort when the front door swung open suddenly.

Jack had to roll out of the way as the teen scrambled past him in a desperate rush for a hiding place _"Oh Sam…what am I going to do with you?"_ the winter spirit's heart sank as he watched his friend dive underneath the only place he could find to hide.

"Jack dear, why is Sam under the couch?"

Jack glanced at the archway where his mother was standing, a confused expression on her face "You scared him when you came in."

Rashana's heart dropped at that, "Oh I am so sorry Sam!" she quickly rushed to the teen who was now under the couch as far as his body would go "I was certain that the two of you wouldn't be still in the house."

"I…its ok." Sam's voice trembled slightly, the teen trying to get his racing heart under control.

Sapphire eyes filled with sadness at how such a simple thing as a door opening suddenly would send a child into such a state, "None the less I shouldn't have burst into the house."

Sam whimpered, he could hear the shame in the woman's voice and he didn't want that. He wriggled out from his hiding place, "No I shouldn't be so jumpy…" he startled when Rashana pulled him into her arms.

No words were exchanged, but the embrace was enough for the shy teen. It implied to him that he didn't have any reason to be afraid as long as he was there.

Jack grinned when his friend visibly relaxed in his mother's arms, "Hey mom Sam and I have a surprise for you."

Rashana raised an eyebrow as she let go of the teen, "Oh?" she wasn't sure she liked the grin now on her son's face

"Yeah, Sam and I cleaned the whole house for you." Jack's grin widened even more, knowing that his mother had assumed the worst.

"I did notice the living room was lacking in the toy department." Rashana chuckled

"I did the laundry and cleaned the bathrooms, while Sam did the kitchen and living room." Jack motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen, "See?"

Rashana smiled as she looked around the sparkling kitchen, "Well I must say Sam you did an amazing job in here."

Sam practically started beaming, the teen now bursting with pride that Rashana was happy with his work, "Thank you mam, I remembered what you said about the mopping and used the lemon scent that you like."

"And I remembered to not explode the washing machine." Jack grinned at Sam who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well the two of you did an amazing job."

Jack's breath caught in his throat when his mother embraced him, the teen quickly sank into her absolutely thrilled with the contact.

Rashana motioned for Sam to come to her, "I love both my boy's so much."

Sam's heart nearly stopped at her comment, the shy teen blinked slightly sure that he had just imagined what was said.

"Now let me go change and we'll go to the mall and I'll get you both a reward for all your hard work." Rashana smiled at the two teens as she started to the stairs.

Jack fist pumped as she left, "All right!" the spirit stopped celebrating when he noticed Sam's expression, "Hey Sam you ok?"

"She…she called me hers…" crimson eyes gleamed with hope as the boy looked at his friend, "Do…do you think she means it?"

"Of course she does Sam." Jack smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Your family."

Crimson eyes rimmed with tears, "You're not just saying that?"

"Not at all Sam." Jack blinked slightly, he had just assumed the boy knew how much he meant to him and now to his family "You're like a brother to me." The winter spirit grinned, "Now how about we talk about what we're going to get at the mall." Blue eyes gleamed as Jack glanced at the shy teen, "You know I've never been."

Sam quickly wiped the tears before they fell, a grin now on his face "Well since I've already been there I can tell you what they have…" the boy was excited that he had been somewhere that the winter spirit had never seen, since it was usually the other way around.

Jack grinned as Sam began naming off all the things that he had seen in the mall. Of course Jack would never tell him that he had been to the Burgess mall thousands of times, heck he had even frozen the water fountains that were on the inside. However, if it made Sam happy then he was glad to feign ignorance and let the teen tell him all about the 'awesome' place that sold 'everything'.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. The reviews give me inspiration to write and thus update as fast as I do. ) Till next time


	40. Chapter 41

Hello guys! Thank you for the reviews they keep me writing and updating as fast as I do :) Also, to my new followers I welcome you to the story I look forward to hearing what you think of it so far. Welp hope you all are enjoying your summer, here is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess Mall)

The mall had been built with shopping in mind. Everything from the outside to the inside was carefully planned to be conducent to the experience. Beautiful trees and shrubs planted at the entrance greeted you as you entered. Even the walkways of the inside seemed to flow like rivers, not a sharp angle to be seen, offering people a stream line to the many stores and items that were sold there so that they could browse at their leisure.

And for the two teens that had been at the mall for nearly three hours that is exactly what they had been doing. Jack and Sam had bounced from store to store, the boys' eyes scanning each and everything that was offered. Now however, after hours of looking, Jack had finally found the item he wanted for his reward even though his mother wasn't too sure about it…

"And you are sure that this is what you want Jackson?" Rashana cringed as she laid the wooden slingshot on the counter

Jack grinned as he watched her hand the clerk money, "It will be perfect for launching snowballs!"

"Or knocking out windows." Sam muttered under his breath as Rashana made the purchase, he could already picture the trouble the winter spirit was going to get into with his new 'toy'. Sam startled slightly when Rashana said his name, "Yes mam?"

"Did you see anything in this store that you wanted?"

Sam shook his head quickly

Rashana raised an eyebrow at that, she was having a hard time believing the boy had not seen a single thing that interested him, "Now Sam, are you sure you haven't found anything you want?"

The shy teen glanced at the ground, "No mam."

"He's lying mom." Jack grinned as he took the bag that held his new tool of mischief, "I saw him eyeing those watches near the front of the store."

"Is that true Sam?"

Sam nodded slowly, "I…I have always seen people with watches and thought it would be cool to have one."

"Sam sweetie why didn't you tell me?" Rashana glanced at the teen as they started away from the counter

"I didn't want to ask for something so nice." Sam ducked his head, "I don't really need one anyway…"

Rashana waved her hand, "Nonsense if that is what you want then I will get you one."

"Really?" crimson eyes filled with excitement as they neared the front of the store where the display of watches was hanging

"Of course sweetie." Rashana grinned as they came to the tower of time bands, "Now which one were you looking at?"

"The black one…" Sam pointed to a watch that had a gleaming silver face with an obsidian band.

Rashana took it from the tower, her eyes glancing at the aspects of the watch "Hmmm, it has lighted display, waterproof…." She nodded as she read the rest of the watches features, "You have a good eye Sam."

Sam couldn't help but be excited as they walked over to a counter to purchase the watch he had secretly been pinning over the entire time they had been in the store, "Thank you so much Mrs. Rashana."

"You are welcome Sam." The woman chuckled as she handed the bag to the teen, "Now let's head home, I'm sure Darkness will be back soon."

* * *

(With Darkness)

Unfortunately, the shade in question was not at all on his way back to Burgess, the poor spirit at the moment a bit busy trying to keep himself alive after encountering a duo of mythics that were not at all friendly…

Darkness winced as the troll pressed the knife blade to his throat, _"Gods where is Gaal when I need him…"_ the shade's eyes scanned the crowd for his friend, however the scientist was nowhere to be seen.

"Seems like you were just big talk huh?" a sneer crossed the trolls face as he pressed the blade closer to the spirit's skin, "Didn't you say you were going to kill me?"

A hiss left Darkness when the tip of it broke the skin, he could feel blood trickling down his neck, he glanced around silently asking for help but all the on lookers had either stopped watching or held unconcerned looks obviously just wanting the fight to end so they could get back to their drinking. Darkness exhaled, just like always he was on his own…

"Hey check him for valuables before you send him to the other side Demthru."

Darkness struggled against the ogre holding him as the troll began searching him, "Don't you dare!" the shade cursed when the creature came to the pocket he had hidden the gemstones, "That's mine." silver eyes flashed with anger as the small leather pouch that held his payment for Rashana was pulled out.

"Well it's mine now." A sneer came to trolls face as he untied the pouch "Let's see…" the creature's eyes lit up as he poured the glistening rocks into his palm "Oh ho good call Trylant, he's got a whole pouch of gems on him."

"Give that back this instant." Darkness no longer cared about the knife to his throat, those gems were all he had to make right the damage he had caused to the woman that had helped him so much.

Demthru chuckled as he replaced the stones into the pouch and put it into his own pocket, "Why should I spirit? You have no need for them since in just a moment you'll be in the Void."

Darkness glowered at the creature, then without warning slammed his head backwards, satisfied by the crack that sounded. He smirked when the ogre released him as the ogre that had been holding him reeled back holding his broken nose.

"Oh got a bit of spunk to you still." The troll lunged forward, brandishing the knife he held

The shade ducked beneath the creature's arm, bringing his fist into the troll's muscled jaw with a resounding crack.

Darkness grinned as the creature fell to the floor clutching his now broken jaw, "Now I am only going to ask one more time give me ba…" silver eyes widened when a searing pain entered into his back.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to turn your back in a fight?" the ogre's taunt was slightly distorted due to his broken nose.

Silver eyes gleamed as he turned, the shade not seeming to notice the knife now sticking out from between his shoulder blades, "Not really…but would you like to see what my mother 'did' teach me?"

The ogre's eyes widened as the man before him opened his mouth, they were nearly the size of saucers when a cloud of shadows poured out and raced towards him. The creature had only a second to scream, then the shadows reduced him to ash.

Darkness gagged and coughed when the black clouds of screaming wisps returned to him, twisting and slicing down his throat like a million knives. With a quick snap he shut his jaws once again trapping the phantoms that resided within the depths of his soul. Darkness grimaced "Gods I hate doing that…always hurts like hell." He hissed slightly at the sharp spikes of fear now hitting into him, "Not to mention it sends the locals into fits of terror." Silver eyes glanced at the spirits now staring at him.

"You…you're a monster!"

Darkness's attention was pulled from the gawking crowd to the troll now trembling before him, "I'm the monster? You're the bastards that were going to kill me."

The troll cowered as the shade stood over him, the creature startled when the spirit grabbed his shirt and snatched him upwards.

"However, I'm willing to overlook the fact you started this shit in the first place." Darkness pulled the troll to his face, "Just hand over my possessions." Darkness then shoved the creature away

Demthru wasted no time in handing back the small pouch, he really had no wish to anger this…monster any further.

Darkness didn't bother looking as the troll hastily beat a retreat, the shade busy now checking to make sure none of the gems had been damaged in the scuffle. Once satisfied that none had, Darkness closed the pouch and returned it to his pocket.

Creaking boards caught his attention, Darkness glowered at Gaal as the scientist walked up "Hey there 'bud' where have you been?"

A sheepish grin came to the scientists face, "Sorry ole boy. I got caught up in wrestling and completely lost track of time…" Gaal paused, "Ummm Darkness you kind of…have a knife in your back."

Darkness faked shock, "What? Really?"

The amount of sarcasm in the shade's words could almost be seen, however poor Gaal had been alone for so long that he truly didn't get it.

"Yes it seems to be lodged deep in the upper right of your back, just below your shoulder blade." Gaal stepped and looked at the protruding blade, "Looks like it went in pretty deep…"

Darkness cursed when pain erupted in his back as the spirit suddenly moved the handle, "What the hell Gaal!"

"Just seeing if it had hit anything vital." Gaal gently prodded the skin around the blade, "Seems nothing was or else that would have sent you into shock."

Silver eyes gleamed, with a friend like Gaal he didn't need enemies "In that case would you mind pulling it out?"

Gaal raised an eyebrow, "Now?"

"No in three weeks."

"I wouldn't wait that long…your body will have healed around the blade and…"

"Gaal just pull it out!" Darkness didn't have time for his friend's inability to discern sarcasm, "I would do it myself but I can't reach the damn thing!"

Gaal made a face, "Perhaps we should go back to the castle…" the scientist waved a hand at the bar, "This isn't exactly the most sterile of environments."

Silver eyes rolled, "Fine. But we use the shadows…I refuse to ride that over grown chicken of yours with a knife in my back."

"Awww Galene is not a chicken." Gaal pouted slightly as he followed Darkness over to the shadows, "She is a mix of eagle and snake dna that was combin…"

The scientist's explanation of his creation was lost as Darkness pulled them both into the blackness, the shade ready to get back to Burgess without anything else going wrong.

* * *

(With Pitch)

While Darkness was grateful that he had survived an outing with his crazy friend, at Iris's Palace Pitch was wondering just how long Patrick was going to survive his current situation after having made comment on his wife's gain in weight.

"Excuse me?" Iris's golden wings flared out behind her, she was not in the best of moods and Patrick's comment had just pushed her over the proverbial edge.

There was such venom in Iris's voice that Pitch chose to intervene, since he really didn't want to see Patrick mangled (he had worked too hard to keep the idiot in one piece the past few years)

"Iris, I believe Patrick in his moronic way is saying that he is concerned for your safety due to you being pregnant." The shade watched in relief when he noticed Iris's wings lower slightly, a sign the woman's anger was dissipating

"Well I'm fine." Iris huffed at her husbands over protectiveness, "I can still function as I have even with my 'extra' weight."

Patrick sweat dropped as he watched her snatch a book from the shelf and start down the rungs of the ladder, "I…you know I didn't mean it like that sweetie." He offered his hand to her once Iris came to the last rung.

Iris smiled as she accepted the help, if only to humor the man "I know Patrick." She placed a hand on his face, "But you are worrying too much."

"I can't help it." Patrick's voice was low as he suddenly pulled Iris to him, "If something were to ever happen to you I believe it would kill me." The spirit buried his face in her neck, "I almost lost you once…I can't ever face that again."

Though the words were muffled Pitch was clearly able to hear them, as well as feel the fear now radiating from the man who never showed any. The Nightmare King stiffened slightly, he remembered well the time Patrick was referring too.

It had occurred during his time living at the Palace. Iris had been taken by a group of mercenaries that were holding her captive in order to obtain Patrick's power. Against Pitch's advice Patrick had agreed to the groups terms, only to be double crossed and taken as well. The shade was unsure of what all occurred during his friend's imprisonment since both Patrick and Iris refused to speak of it, however he did know that the ordeal had nearly cost both Patrick and Iris their lives. Golden eyes gleamed with self-hate, for even though he had managed to save them Iris had still lost her ability of flight due to his inability to reach her in time…a fact that haunted him every time he saw her lifeless wings gathering dust.

"Oh Patrick."

Pitch's thoughts were interrupted by the woman's kind voice, he watched as Iris pushed back from Patrick so that she was looking into the man's mismatched eyes.

"You won't have to. Those people are gone…" emerald eyes glanced at Pitch who was silently brooding over his failure, "Thanks to Pitch."

"I was happy to erase them from this world for what they did…" Pitch glanced at her, regret in his eyes, "Though I am still at fault for…"

"So how did the trip go?" Iris spoke quickly, knowing well that Pitch was again going to try and apologize for her unfortunate…injury "Did you get the flower?"

"Not exactly." Pitch knew that she was diverting him, however for the sake of bringing back memories of a time all in the room would like to forget he'd allow it.

Iris frowned, "Oh dear…were you not able to make it to Hades? He has it set up so that those that are able to reach the inner part of the Underworld are able to speak with him."

"You knew?" Pitch raised an eyebrow, "That bit of information would have been nice to know before I left Iris."

"I do apologize." A sheepish smile came to her face, "It completely slipped my mind."

"Pregnancy brain strikes again." Patrick yelped when Iris hit his shoulder.

"You are skating on thin ice Patrick." Iris glared at her husband, then glanced at Pitch, "I am sorry if my negligence caused you trouble Pitch."

"It is ok Iris, we eventually made it Hades' chambers however the bastard made me wait for nearly eight hours." An irritated huff left the shade, "And then to top it all off he gave an impossible task in order to obtain an Anamnesis."

Iris frowned, "That does not sound like Hades, he is usually very fair in dealing with those that come to him for aide or favor." She waved a hand towards the couches, indicating they should all have a seat.

Patrick grinned as the three of them walked over to the couches, "He was in a foul mood due to the Wraiths that we killed."

"Oh you two why?" Iris shook her head, "Hades was quite proud of that collection."

Pitch snorted as he flopped onto one of the couches, "It wasn't my fault…it was Patrick's. The moron didn't tell me about the warning sign and therefore we wound up in the middle of the stupid Wraith nest."

"I said I was sorry." Patrick whined as he joined Iris as she sat on the opposite couch, he pulled his wife so that she was leaning on him

"Well what did Hades ask for?" Iris moved her wings as she settled against Patrick's shoulder "Perhaps I can help."

Pitch shook his head, "He wants something known as the Winters Rose."

Emerald eyes gleamed as Iris sat up, "That is nothing more than a legend…"

"Hades is convinced it isn't." Pitch growled slightly, "In fact he claims that it is located in the Boreal Citadel."

Iris felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise at the mention of the place only spoke of in legend, "No one knows where that is Pitch…there are spells on it to…"

"To keep any that have never been there out." Pitch nodded, "Hades told us."

Iris sighed, "I see now why you said it was an impossible task…many have searched for the Boreal Citadel but none have been able to find it."

"Jack knows where it is." Patrick interrupted her, ignoring Pitch's glare as he did so

Iris glanced at Pitch, noting the man's angry expression, "And I take it you don't want him involved or else you would have already talked with him."

Pitch nodded, "It's more than that Iris…"

Iris listened as Pitch explained how haunted the winter spirit was by whatever had happened to him. Once the shade finished Iris shook her head, "So what are you going to do Pitch?"

"Not sure…but I'll think of something." Pitch startled when Patrick snapped his fingers

"Why don't we go see if Sága knows anything about the Winters Rose?"

"Oh why didn't I think of that?" Iris smiled, "Sága is certain to know of at least something about the Boreal Citadel. She and Old Man Winter are from the same region."

Pitch sighed as he got to his feet, "I will go speak with her immediately, but I am running out of time Iris. I have no idea how much longer Darkness will be able to keep the effects of the spell at bay."

"I'm not sure how he has been able to do so this long." Patrick made a face as he too got to his feet, "Everyone I've ever heard that had a Deracinate Spell placed on them lost their memories within minutes of the spells placement."

Golden eyes gleamed slightly, "I know…which is why I need to hurry and get the damn statue for Hades."

"Well Sága owes me a favor so she won't give us the run around like he did."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "How is her owing 'you' a favor going to help me?"

Patrick grinned as he placed his arm around the shade's shoulder, "I'm coming with."

"Not a chance Patrick." Pitch growled as he shoved the man's arm off, "I brought you back to leave you. Now just tell me where Sága resides."

"Sorry bud, not happening." The spirit's smile widened "Can't get rid of me that easy Pitch. And don't think you'll be able to ask someone else, I happen to be one of the few in the Realm that know where Sága lives."

Golden eyes rolled as Patrick left the room an air of victory surrounding him, Pitch started after the man however he stopped when Iris grabbed his hand

"Pitch." Iris waited for the spirit to look at her, "You should just go speak with Jack, that boy will be devastated if something happens and he could have helped."

Pitch sighed, "I know Iris but…"

Her voice softened, "I know you are only trying to protect him Pitch, but put yourself in his shoes. Would you not face your deepest fear if were to save Patrick?"

Pitch sighed, how Iris always knew what to say always befuddled him but she was right. He would gladly face the Catacombs, the Vaults, hell he'd even face Death herself if it would keep his friend safe. So he could see the truth in her statement that Jack would do the same for Darkness (who the teen had come to see as a friend…)

"Ok Iris, if Sága cannot help then I will go straight to Burgess and ask Jack for his." Pitch grinned slightly, "Now you wouldn't happen to know where Sága lives so I can leave Patrick behind?"

Iris chuckled, "I do, but I'm not telling." She grinned, "It's good for Patrick to get out of the house."

Pitch rolled his eyes as he started out the door, "No it's good for 'you' for Patrick to be out of the house." The shade grinned slightly, "You owe me." He then left to find his friend.

* * *

(Burgess)

While Pitch was leaving Iris's Palace back at the Bennett home Jack and Sam were sitting in the Living-room of the home the teens happily relaxing after their outing with Rashana. While Sam was happy to sit and relax at the house, Jack was busy checking the time. The winter spirit was beginning to worry that Darkness wasn't going to get back in time for the concert. Thankfully Cazador had come home and was currently offering a nice distraction for the teen…

"…this Boy with Stick new hunting tool?" brown eyes gleamed with excitement as Cazador shifted his position on the floor as he turned the slingshot in his hand, "We go hunting tonight?"

Jack chuckled, "No it's not for hunting Cazador. It's just for fun."

Cazador pouted, "But it make great tool." The boy pulled the bands, "Place small rock here…aim at Nester…and…"

Sam jumped slightly when a loud snap resounded in the air as Cazador let go of the bands

"Supper!" the spirit waved his hand in the air

Jack rolled his eyes, "Cazador not everything is about hun..." he stopped when the boy suddenly cocked his head, "What's wrong Caz?"

"What that sound?" brown eyes scanned the area, they narrowed when Cazador found the source

Sam sweat dropped when Cazador grabbed his arm and held the face of the watch to his ear, "Ummmm Cazador…what are you doing?"

Cazador ignored him as he glanced at Jack with an expression of confusion, "Why Night Stalker's wrist tick?"

"It's called a watch Cazador." Jack shook his head, he had to remind himself constantly that Cazador had not had as much exposure to the world due to his imprisonment by Morana.

"Cazador sorry so!"

Sam yelped when the boy suddenly wrapped him in an embrace

"Sorry so that Night Stalker is infected with Watch!" Cazador's eyes rimmed with tears, the boy distraught at the thought that Sam was sick.

"Cazador it's not a sickness." Sam squirmed in the boy's hug

Jack quickly came to his friend's rescue, "Yeah Caz, it's just something to tell the time."

Cazador let Sam go, the confusion on his face growing "Cazador no understand…watch not hurt Night Stalker?"

"Not at all Cazador." Sam held his wrist for the boy to see, "See, it's just something people use to keep track of the time."

A snort left the boy as he brushed his hair back, "Cazador no need Watch. Cazador look at sky. If sun out it time for hunt, if nights sun out then it time for sleep."

Jack started to reply, however he stopped when he noticed the shadow of the couch flickering, "Darkness! It's about time!" the winter spirit was on his feet as the shade rose from the blackness

Darkness stumbled slightly in his step, "Sorry Frost, but Gaal wouldn't let me leave." Silver eyes glanced around, "Is your mother home?"

"No, she left to go get Sophie." Jack cocked his head, noticing the fact the shade was wearing a different shirt than he had left in "Is something wrong?" the teen could tell Darkness was off somehow, but couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"I just wanted to give her these." Darkness pulled a small pouch from his pocket, "It's the gemstones for the stove I ruined."

Jack crossed his arms, the teen instantly forgetting his observation, "Oh no, we are leaving for the concert."

Darkness rolled his eyes, "I have to repay her Frost, I gave my word."

Cazador grinned as he got to his feet and bounced over, "Cazador go give to Nights Sun's Mate." He placed a hand on his heart, "Honor Scouts!"

"Perfect!" Jack ignored the shade's protest as he snatched the pouch from him and tossed it to Cazador.

"Don't drop them!" Darkness called after the spirit who had already left the room, the shade huffed as he glowered at Jack, "Frost if he loses…"

Jack waved a hand, "Chill Darkness, he won't."

Silver eyes rolled, "Fine, let's just get this over with." He glanced at Sam who was still sitting on the floor, "Sam are you coming?"

Black hair swished as the teen shook his head, "N…no I don't…I don't think I'm ready to be around that many people."

Jack smiled at his friend, "It's ok Sam you hold down the fort here." he grinned at Darkness, "Can we go now?"

Darkness huffed, "Sure Frost but…." He pointed a finger in the boy's chest, "you are to stay by my side at all times got it?"

"Yeah yeah." The winter spirit rolled his eyes, "Got it, now let's go!"

Darkness silently called to the shadows, asking them to transport them to their destination.

"See ya Sam!" Jack's voice faded as he and the shade sank into the floor

"Be careful Ja…" Sam stopped mid-word when he saw the couch being pulled into the shadows, "Ummmm Darkness! You're bringing the couch…" the teen jumped when the black wisps reached and snagged the coffee table, yanking it into the blackness as well.

The teen jumped to his feet narrowly avoiding a tendril of shadow that erupted inches from where he had been.

Sam turned to race from the room, however the teen had only made two steps and then several hand like shadows ensnared his ankles.

The room echoed with the poor teen's cry as he was dragged into the blackness.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I look forward to your reviews :)

Till next time.


	41. Chapter 42

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews it's been a hard week and hearing from you guys was great :) Hope you all are having a great summer; I have been watching Fairy Tail nonstop so mine is going great! Anyway, here's the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

(With Jack)

Ancient trees rose from the earth, their leaves waving from gnarled boughs at the afternoon sky. Birds hopped from branch to branch in search of bugs and seeds, the creatures concerned only with the daily mundane of gathering food for themselves and their chicks. However, some had abandoned this routine to gawk at the young teen lying face down in the dirt of the forest floor.

One bird, a tad bit braver than the others, flitted down from the safety of the trees and landed on the boy's back. The creature hopped across the blue hoodie towards the boy's white hair, now full of leaves and dirt. Carefully the bird pecked at the white strands, just to see if the spirit was still alive.

"Ugh…"

At the boy's groan the bird lost its confidence

Jack lifted his head when the sound of wings flapping sounded, the teen blinked slightly at the trees around him. The earth shifted as the teen sat up, rubbing his head that was now pounding, "What…happened…" Jack panicked slightly when he realized his staff wasn't in his hands. His eyes darted around the clearing frantically, an audible sigh of relief escaped the teen when he caught sight of the staff just a few feet from him.

With a grunt Jack got to his feet, blue eyes widened as he leaned and picked it up "Oh crap! Darkness!" the teen kicked himself mentally for not thinking of the shade first.

"Something must of happened to him…" Jack's voice was tinged with worry as he looked around and saw no sign of the spirit, he knew good and well that spirits like Darkness only unmelded from the shadows if something either distracted them, they were attacked, or they were already injured.

"Where am I?"

Jack jumped at the voice, he filled with relief when he caught sight of the shade now emerging from the tree line, "Darkness, I was worried…" he stopped talking when the man froze, body tensing as if he were a wild animal

"Who are you?"

"Come on don't joke Dark…"

"Answer me!"

Jack flinched at the sheer anger in the shade's voice, "Darkness if this is about the concert…"

"Shut up! You must be one of hers…" Darkness's eyes flashed as they flitted around the area.

The way the spirit was acting reminded Jack of how an escaped animal would after it got loose, which confirmed for the teen something was wrong with the shade. He needed to handle this gently, since it looked as if Darkness was going to either attack and flee any second

"Hey, Darkness come on its me, Jack." The winter spirit slowly placed his staff on the ground beside him having noticed the shade eyeing it warily, "Don't you remember?" Jack held up his hands, making sure the spirit saw that he no longer held the staff

Darkness growled slightly, the shade obviously confused as to why Jack had laid down what he could only guess was a weapon, "What game are you playing brat?"

"I'm not playing a game I swear." Jack took a step forward, however he instantly stopped when Darkness's body tensed again he quickly stepped back "Darkness please you need to listen…" Jack stopped when the shade glowered at him

"You're just stalling! Waiting for others to arrive to help you take me back!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack's eyes widened when dark shadows twined down from the shade's finger tips, lashing and scratching at the earth beneath them "Darkness come on this isn't funny…"

"I'm not joking brat!" Silver eyes, now flecked with red gleamed, "I don't know how I got out of that hell hole she had me chained in but by Moon I'm not going back!"

Jack had no time to act, one second he was trying to process what Darkness was talking about the next he was desperately trying to breath as the shade slammed him against the ground.

"Dar..kness stop!" Jack's words were strained as the boy pushed against the hand now around his throat, "I'm…a…friend!" the teen desperately tried to reach his staff with his free hand.

"I don't have friend's brat." A snarl curled onto Darkness's face, "My 'mother' made sure of that by killing any being that showed any sort of kindness towards me!"

Jack's eyes widened when Darkness brought his other hand up, shadows now swirling around it. The winter spirit strained to reach his staff, which lay just a few feet from him, the teen cursing when his fingertips barely grazed the end of the crook.

"Let Morana know I'm not coming back!" Darkness's voice rose in volume as the shade brought his hand down ready to engulf the struggling teen in consuming shadows.

Time slowed

One second: Darkness brought his hand down to end the winter spirit.

Two seconds: Jack lunged his body sideways, the teen's fingers wrapping around the very edge of his staff.

Three seconds: Jack slammed his weapon upside the shade's head with all his might.

Time seemed to snap back into normal flow with a resounding crack

Jack gasped when suddenly his throat was released as Darkness slumped forward, out cold.

The winter spirit instantly sat up, coughing violently, "Sheesh Darkness what is wrong with you?" Jack rubbed his neck, which held slight burns from the shadows that had seeped from the shade's fingers as the spirit almost chocked him to the Void.

"Now…what to do?" Jack moved carefully to the still shade, the winter spirit sighing in relief when he noticed the man's chest rising and falling rhythmically indicating he had only knocked the spirit out.

As the winter spirit knelt beside Darkness trying to figure out his next move, the teen didn't notice the creeping tendrils of shadows that were slowly twining from Darkness's body. At least he didn't until it was too late.

"What now!" Jack cursed when his body was suddenly ensnared by rope like shadows, the teen struggled valiantly in the end however it was for naught.

Birds above that had been watching in interest took flight now in fear as both shade and winter spirit was cocooned in writhing shadows.

* * *

(With Pitch)

While Jack was being pulled into yet another situation, at the top of the world in the blistering cold town of Narfeyri his older brother Pitch was also finding himself in a situation he would have rather not been in.

"Why Patrick…why in the hell did you tell me to come here!" Pitch waved a hand at the crude wooden planks and marble stones that made up the exterior of the building they now stood in front of.

"Because it's necessary Pitch." A grin came to the Leprechaun's face

Pitch's eye twitched, "Necessary!" the spirit's voice shook some of the snow from the roof with its volume, "How in the hell is coming to a bar in any way necessary!"

Patrick chuckled as he stepped up to stained wooden door, "Sága said to meet her here at the Dragon's Den Tavern."

Golden eyes raised as Pitch followed, "Wait…how did she know we were coming?"

"You don't know much about her do you?" Patrick grinned when Pitch stared at him blankly, "Sága is a seeress, a spirit that has the ability to glimpse into the future."

"So she knew we were going to ask her to find Winter's Dungeons?"

Patrick shrugged, "Not sure what she saw. Like most spirits with her abilities Sága tends to speak in riddles."

Pitch grinned at that, "Oh, but didn't you once claim to be the 'king' of riddles?"

"Normal riddles I can get." Patrick snorted, "But the one Sága gave me seemed unsolvable at the time."

"Oh, and what did she say?" Pitch was a bit intrigued as to what could have stumped his friend, who once went head to head with a Sphinx.

Patrick rubbed his chin, "Let's see…" he snapped his fingers upon remembering "She told me that when the child of nights' light needed memories again to come to the Dragon's Den." A thoughtful look came to his face, "Of course then I hadn't met you yet so I had no idea what she meant." Patrick pushed open the heavy wooden door that led into the tavern.

Pitch didn't bother to respond, the shade now concerned with surveying the tavern they were entering.

Instantly eyes were on them, it obvious from the glowers that the patrons were not used to new comers entering. Pitch simply returned their glares with his own, then he continued to absorb his surroundings.

The atmosphere was somber, reiterated by the dull flickering torches that offered the inadequate light for whole place. Several wood beams supported the ceiling, giving the entire place an almost forest like feel.

 _"_ _Definitely will have to keep an eye on Patrick…"_ Pitch mused as he caught sight of several patrons who gave off anything but a friendly aura, _"Since he's oblivious to any and all danger."_

"The Dragon's Den is infamous Pitch." Patrick continued through the room, winding around table after table completely unaware of the shade's thoughts.

"For what?" Pitch snorted as he followed the spirit, golden eyes glanced around cataloging any and all shadows should the need for a quick getaway be needed

"I forget." Patrick grinned as the two of them came to a table that was located in the far back of the building

Pitch scowled at the layer of dust and grim accumulated on the tabletop, "Judging by the dirt and unhygienic conditions, it's probably food poisoning."

"Oh come on Pitch, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Patrick laughed as he pulled out the wooden chair and flopped into it, "Take a seat."

Golden eyes rolled as Pitch did so, "You planned this you bastard."

Patrick placed a hand to his heart, "I never…you make it seem like 'I'm' the one that asked to meet here. I am only doing as was asked." He waved a hand heralding one of the waitress to them, "Now while we wait…what you want?"

"As if I'm going to ingest anything that comes from disease infested sess pool." Pitch snorted as a young Dryad came over, her face full of a tip winning smile.

"Hello strangers what'll it be?"

Patrick grinned at her, "A tankard of your finest Miss…."

"Yolinda." The Dryad instantly knew who the person was to flirt with to get her tip, "And for your friend?" she glanced at the shade, who had crossed his arms and was grumbling something under his breath.

"Oh Sunshine? He'll have a tankard also."

Pitch glowered at Patrick as the waitress nodded and left them, "You know I don't touch alcohol, not after the fiasco you got me into the last time."

Patrick grinned as he leaned back in the chair, placing his feet on the table top "I know, both are for me."

"How have you not died of liver damage?" Pitch growled as he shoved the man's feet off, just because they were in a filth infested place didn't mean Patrick could act like he had been raised in a barn.

"Because I'm Irish."

Pitch stared at the man, trying to see if he was serious, an exhale of breath left him upon realizing his friend was _"Wonder if I left him here Iris would get mad?"_ the Nightmare King mused as Patrick greeted Yolinda who had come with 'their' drinks, _"I mean he can't use Freyal at the moment…and Iris does need a break from him…and no one would miss him…"_

"Do you want anything?"

Pitch was pulled from his thoughts by Patrick's voice, "What?"

"I asked do you want anything?" Patrick smirked, "I'm ordering a light snack while we wait."

Golden eyes rolled, "I didn't come here to eat."

"Suit yourself." Patrick grinned as he turned to the waitress, "Ok Yolinda I want an order of coarse panbread, a bowl of that famous lamb stew…." Mismatched eyes gleamed, "Oh and a large order of those amazing roasted apples!"

"What no kitchen sink?" Pitch snorted as the waitress left to put the order in.

Patrick frowned slightly, "Why would I order a…" mismatched eyes widened, "Oh ho, you made a joke!"

Pitch growled when the spirit poked him

"See I told you hanging out with me was good for you."

"Good like a hole in the head." Pitch exhaled sharply as Patrick downed his drink, then grabbed the second, "Hopefully I won't have to wait long for Sága to get here…"

* * *

(With Sam)

While Pitch was pleading with the gods for Sága to show up, in a forest across the world Sam was pleading for anyone to.

"Jack…Darkness…Pitch?" Sam's voice was nothing but a whisper as the poor teen pushed aside a branch. He whimpered when a low wail wound its way through the tree, "Please come find me…"

The teen stumbled forward, still a bit shook up from the shadows that had dragged him from the safe home in Burgess to this…this nightmare.

Sam rubbed his arm, the teen trying in vain to keep himself calm "Ok…maybe Jack asked Darkness to bring me along…and and they are around here playing a joke."

"No…Jack wouldn't do that." Sam whimpered, Jack was a prankster but in all the years he had known the winter spirit Sam had never had worry about the teen pranking him in this way. Jack had always been mindful of his fear and never forced him nor picked on him about them.

Crimson eyes rimmed with tears, "Then…then why am here? Why did Darkness bring me?" Sam quickly wiped his eyes, the teen trying to get rid of the tears now threatening to spill, "Why would he bring me to just leave me?"

Sam's heart tightened suddenly, "What…what if Death was the one that took me…" the poor teen sank to his knees, ignoring the leaves that cracked beneath his weight, "She…she must have found me and used the shadows to bring me here."

Crimson eyes darted around frantically, Sam sure that at any second one of Morana's minions would leap out and take him back to his hell. The poor teen couldn't take the thought of going back to the Vault, a sob escaped the teen as Sam's little bit of confidence crumpled.

Birds above watched as the trembling teen laid on his side and curled into a ball, streams of tears now cascading unhindered from his eyes.

"Please Jack…don't let her take me again." Sam whimpered as he tucked his head into his knees, the boy simply frozen in anguish at the thought that his captor may have orchestrated his current situation.

* * *

(With Jack)

Unaware of his poor friend's plight Jack was currently dealing with his own.

"Gods…where am I?" Jack blinked in confusion, he had just been inside a stupid forest now he was in the middle of a huge stone room. The winter spirit shuddered slightly when he noticed red veins that ran across the walls, the pulsing magma giving the illusion that the room was breathing

A grunt left him as Jack got to his feet, the winter spirit carefully began exploring the room. A creeping sense of worry began to settle in his chest as he searched every wall for an exit, and found none. Jack exhaled, "Just great…there's no way out of this place." A frown came to his face, "And no way in…so question is how did I get in here?"

A wailing scream echoing in the air caused the teen to nearly jump out of skin

"Ok…that's not foreboding at all." Jack's body tensed when rippling shadows began to swirl in a circle on the far wall. He quickly held up his staff when the circle began to spark with tinges of red, "Oh this is not good…" Jack felt his heart sink as thousands of shadows suddenly poured from within the middle of the portal.

The screaming shadows began to converge into each other, till the writhing blackness began to form into a humanoid shape. Within seconds the figure was formed, however unlike a normal human the creature had no flesh only pulsing blackness that seemed to writhe and twist in agony.

Jack inhaled sharply when silver orbs sparked where the being's eyes should have been

 **"** **Do not be afraid child."**

Jack stepped back at the deep masculine voice, the winter spirit could literally feel that power pouring off the 'man'.

 **"** **I'm not going to hurt you."**

"Really?" Jack snorted as he took another step back as the man took one forward, "I can't count how many people have told me that in past…and guess what they lied."

A sympathetic look came to the man's face, **"I am sorry for that child, but I swear an oath of death that I am not like those. I would never bring harm to you or any of Raze's children for that matter."**

Jack narrowed his eyes, there was that name again…Raze, the name his father once went by. How in the world did this…thing…know his father?

"Just who are you?"

 **"** **Oh my I am being rude."** the man bowed, **"I am the Hellfire demon known as Ruin."** jagged teeth were revealed as the demon smiled, **"Servant of Moon."**

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing what you thought. I am really excited for what I have planned ];) Till next time.


	42. Chapter 43

Hello my friends! Thank you for the reviews I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Disclaimer again, characters that belong to Dreamworks do…mine are mine as well as the story ;) Now here is the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

(The Dragon's Den Tavern)

Thick wooden beams gleamed with the low light of torches that were placed sporadically throughout the building. Wisps of swirling smoke formed a visible layer of smoke that hung like apparitions from ceiling to the floor. The heavy smell of stale beer and sweet cigars filled the air setting like a weight on all the patrons that filled the tavern. At the very back of the building sat Patrick, the spirit enjoying the smells, sights, and sounds that came with a place of drink. However, the shade sitting at the table with him…he was enjoying the experience just a tad bit less.

Pitch growled slightly as Patrick hailed the barmaid for what seemed to him the millionth time

"Yolinda be a dear and bring another bowl of Lamb Stew."

The Nightmare King rolled his eyes when the Leprechaun flashed the Dryad one of his winning smiles

"And maybe an extra few loaves of that awesome panbread?"

A slight giggle left the young Dryad, "Of course Mister Patrick."

Pitch snorted as the barmaid left, "Patrick I am starting to think you made up the whole thing about Sága wanting to meet here."

"You wound me Pitch!" Patrick placed a hand to his chest as if he had been struck, "I am an honest trustworthy individual."

"That statement in itself is a lie." Pitch grumbled as he glanced at the front door which had not had another soul walk in it since they had entered hours ago.

Patrick chuckled as Yolinda returned, "Just relax Pitch and enjoy yourself for once…" he thanked the Dryad as she left, the he motioned to the steaming bowl of stew, "Try some of this Pitch it's really good."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "You're going to explode if you eat anything else."

"I am no…"

A loud thunder like crash suddenly shook the entire building, sending bits of debris raining down onto the patrons below.

"Be on your guard Patrick." Pitch stiffened when he felt a surge of power drift through the wooden walls

"Just relax Pitch no one 'else' is concerned." Patrick glanced around at the spirits simply brushing bits of rock and dirt from their clothes and food, then continuing with their conversations. "Aww man, there's roof in my food." The spirit groaned as he fished a large piece of rock from his bowl.

"Really? That's what concerns you?" Pitch glared at him, "Not the fact something very powerful just landed outside the building?"

Patrick made a face, "I paid good money for thi…" the man's complaint was interrupted by the front door of the tavern swinging open, billows of black smoke curling into the room as if the world outside had exploded.

"Saint Patrick!"

The entire bar went quiet at the commanding female voice that sliced through the roiling smoke.

"Is that Sága?" Pitch couldn't help tensing as a woman stepped into the low light of the bar

Patrick nodded slowly, "Yeah…not what you were expecting huh?"

"That would be an understatement…" Pitch stared in awe at the woman now walking towards them.

The woman was tall, her skin pale white like the snow that fell just beyond the walls. Her face was youthful, it rimmed by golden hair that flowed down her back till it nearly touched the wooden floor.

"I am glad you did not forget my words Saint Patrick." A slight smile was on the woman's face as she stopped beside them, "I was sure you would."

Patrick grinned as he got to his feet, "I have a mind like a steel trap Milady Sága." The spirit offered her a quick bow, he motioned with his hand "And like you told me I have brought the Child of Moon, this is Pitch."

"It is an honor to meet you." Pitch also stood to his feet, the shade a bit in awe of a spirit known throughout the Realm to know the future.

Sága smiled, "And you, son of Moon." The woman nodded slightly, "Now I am aware that you are in need of a cure for memories."

"That is correct." Pitch nodded, "I have found a way to retrieve an item that will help me in that however I need to know where Winter's Dungeons are in order to get it."

A thoughtful look came to the woman's face, "Hmmmm, I know of Winter…know of his betrayal…of his massacres…of his murder…but even I with all my sight am unable to see where his home lays."

"You told Patrick that you could help!" Pitch couldn't help the rise in his voice, "That is whole reason I am here!"

Sága simply smiled, "You did not let me finish. I said I do not know where the dungeons are…never said I could not help you."

Pitch watched in confusion as she reached into the leather pouch the hung around her waist, "What is that?" the Nightmare King stared at the small bottle of liquid the woman now held.

"Is that what I think it is?" Patrick, who had been quiet till now, cut in as he leaned in for a better view of the bottle

"It is Saint Patrick." Sága held the bottle reverently, "It is water from the river Sökkvabekkr, the waters of wisdom. When drank from the source the water grants a person knowledge, power, and insight." A low pop echoed as she uncorked the container, "However when used in conjunction with a spell I know it will cleanse a person's mind of any curse and reform instantly any memory that has been lost."

A sense of relief washed over Pitch, he wouldn't have to ask Jack to take them to the Dungeons after all

"Hey Sága how is it possible for you to bring this?" Patrick glanced at her, "You told me when I met you that the only way to drink the water was from the Sökkvabekkr itself, and that you were not allowed to transport the water from the sanctuary."

"I did not lie Saint Patrick, I simply left out the whole truth." She grinned slightly at his huff, "It is true that what I hold is less powerful, one only gets the full effect of its properties by drinking it directly from the Sökkvabekkr." Sága held up the bottle, "And as far as the rule of it not leaving the sanctuary, once every thousand years I am able to dip into the river and bestow it upon one soul, even if that soul has not completed my challenge."

"Challenge?"

"In order to obtain wisdom I normally have a person complete several tasks to make sure they are worthy." Sága smiled, "However, since I do owe Patrick a favor I am forgoing the challenge and allowing you to have the Thousand Year loop hole." A slight chuckle left the woman

"Thank you so much Sága I…" Pitch stopped when the woman closed her eyes, a bright light now forming around her. "Patrick…what is going on?" the shade stepped back, not sure if he should be getting his friend to safety or not

"I have no idea Pitch." Patrick cocked his head, "Sága is a peculiar one."

Golden eyes rolled, Pitch started to retort when suddenly the woman's eyes shot open their entirety nothing but golden light.

"Elots neeb evah taht seiromem. Luos dna dnim siht ot nruter." Sága's voice seemed to cut through the air like a knife, the sheer intensity of it causing all in the tavern to go dead silent "Degnorw neeb sah tahw thgir, tsol neeb sah tahw nruter!"

Pitch yelped when, at the end of her spell, the bottle of water was thrown into his face. "What the hell was that for!" the shade cursed as he tried to wipe the scalding liquid from his face.

"You are cured." Sága ignored the cursing and simply replaced the now empty container back into her pouch. "Now I have to return to my sanctuary."

Both stared, open mouthed as the woman was engulfed in light and within seconds was gone.

"Cured, cured! I'm not the one that needed to be cured!" Pitch was livid, "Get back here!"

However only silence answered the angry shade's shout

"I screwed up."

Pitch glanced at Patrick, noting the look of shame now on the spirit's face "What?"

Patrick exhaled, "I should have thought ahead and brought Darkness with us…I forgot that though Sága can see the future, her visions are blurred sometimes."

Pitch sighed, "Great…so she saw Darkness but mistook me for him." The Nightmare King grit his teeth, "Welp I guess that's it then, I'm going to have talk with Jack."

"Sorry Pitch…" Patrick startled when the shade slapped his shoulder

"Bah, don't worry about it Patrick." Pitch sighed, "Now let's get you home and then I'm going to Burgess."

Patrick frowned as the two of them started towards a patch of shadows, "Wait…I'm coming with you to Winter's Dungeons."

Pitch snorted as he called to the shadows, "Not a chance Patrick, I don't need to be worrying about you 'and' Jack. The less people I have to worry about something happening to the better."

"But Pitch…." Patrick's argument was lost as the shadows pulled them into the blackness, transporting the two spirit's back to Iris's Palace.

* * *

(Unknown)

While Patrick was trying to convince Pitch that he should be allowed to come with him and not be stuck at home Jack was trapped in a room with an ancient demon that had obviously been a servant of his father.

 _"_ _I wish I had my staff."_ Jack tensed slightly when the demon stepped towards him, the teen really didn't like the fact he was unarmed

A chuckle left the demon, **"Oh you don't need that Jack, you have enough power in your little finger than most spirit's do in their entire body."**

Jack glared at him, "You can read minds?"

Ruin grinned, ivory teeth being revealed with the action, **"No child, but I have observed you enough through Darkness's eyes to know what you are thinking by your body language."**

"Speaking of Darkness." Jack glanced around the room, noting that shade's absence "Where is he?"

A look of concern came to the demon's face, the obsidian flames that made up his body wavering slightly **"I have placed him by himself at the moment…Darkness does not know you and would try and kill you."**

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Why? What happened to him?"

A sigh left the demon, **"It would be easier to show you than explain."**

Jack hesitated when the demon motioned for him to follow, with a sigh the teen decided he needed to trust the guy…if only to find out how to get out of…wherever he was.

So with hurried steps the winter spirit followed the demon to the far wall, he watched in awe as the creature waved a hand over the magma covered surface causing the shadows to ripple into a swirling portal of blackness.

 **"** **Come child."** Ruin didn't wait to see if the teen followed, and simply stepped into the portal

Jack sighed as the demon disappeared, "Well here goes nothing." The teen inhaled then stepped into the shadows.

Cold blackness enveloped him, a feeling not unlike ice washed over Jack bringing back for him the horrid memory of when he had fallen through the ice. Then just as seen as the sensation was there it was gone as the blackness faded away like water, "Whoa…" Jack blinked in amazement at the room he now found himself in.

Glistening white marble walls were a sharp contrast to the blackened rock of the room he had just been in. Golden torches lined nearly every inch of space offering ample light in the dome shaped area.

However, this wasn't really what brought the sense of amazement from the teen, no it was the crystal spheres that floated in the air like shimmering bubbles.

"Where are we?" Jack glanced at Ruin who had reached and pulled one of the millions of tiny spheres into his hand.

 **"** **This is where Darkness' memories are stored."** Ruin sighed as he walked to where the teen stood, **"All of his past resides here, everything that makes him who he is."**

Jack frowned when the demon showed him the sphere, inside the crystal was nothing but swirling blackness tinged with pulsing red, "What…what's going on?"

Ruin released the sphere, the demon watching the bauble float upward **"When Darkness was a prisoner of Morana she placed a curse on his mind. One that wipes out his memories, stopping only when only the ones she wants remains."**

The winter spirit clenched his fists, "How could she…how could a mother do that to her own child?"

 **"** **Morana did not care that he was hers."** A growl rumbled in Ruin's throat, **"My brothers and I were the only ones to ever show the poor child any kindness when he was growing up within the Catacombs."**

Jack shook his head; he had not realized that Darkness had actually grown up there "Is there any way to help him?"

Ruin nodded, " **I have been able thus far to keep the spell at bay, using my own power to hold it off."** The demon sighed, **"However even I could not keep it up indefinitely that is why I brought you Jack."**

"What?" the teen startled when the demon placed a hand on his shoulder

" **You have the power to do what I cannot."** Ruin waved a hand at the spheres, **"You have the power to cleanse the spell from his memories."**

Jack glanced at the spheres, noticing that all of them swirled with the same blackness as the one Ruin had showed him "I…will that cure him?"

Ruin shook his head, **"No, unfortunately it won't remove the spell you will need to find a way to do that. However, this will be a temporary fix that should last a few weeks."**

"Ok, what do I need to do?" Jack glanced at the demon

 **"** **You will need to freeze each of his memories."** Ruin exhaled, **"Once you have done that I will take over."**

Jack steeled himself, **"** Ok here goes nothing." The winter spirit closed his eyes, concentrating on bringing his power to the surface so that he could aid the poor shade in regaining what he had lost.

* * *

(With Sam)

While Jack was inside Darkness's mind trying to help the shade, in the real world Sam was lost in an ancient forest wishing that he was back in the safety of the home he come to see as his own.

"Jack…Darkness…" a slight hitch echoed in the boy's voice, Sam whimpered as he stepped over thick twisted roots that littered the earth of the forest "Please…don't leave me alone."

Lines of tears ran steady down the poor teens face, Sam absolutely terrified at the thought he was now alone without the people he had come to trust.

"Hey Dranlen I sense something coming from this direction!"

Sam went pale at the harsh voice that shook the air, the teen scrambled to a large tree. With skill practiced over centuries the boy was up the trunk and hidden amongst the branches within seconds. Sam's breath slowed as moments later three men emerged from the tree line into the clearing he had just been in, he trembled violently at the sight of the knives and ropes that each of them held. He could tell that these spirits were hunter spirit's and most likely would take him should they find him.

"Is it the Manticore Jeakar?" the largest of the group glanced around the away, his muscled hand gripping the large length of chain he held as if waiting for the creature they were after to jump out at them.

"No Dranlen it's something different." The one who was obviously Jeakar spoke, his eyes scanning the trees, "This energy is…humanoid."

"What's a human spirit doing out in this gods forsaken forest?" the last of the group, a bit of heavy framed spirit, growled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't know Grenly." a cruel sneer came to Jeakar's face as the man pointed up "Maybe we should ask em?"

Sam's heart nearly stopped when all three of the men turned their eyes upwards, now staring straight at him.

A harsh laugh left Grenly, "I must say Jeakar I was hesitant to let a half demon into our hunting party. But your sharp senses are phenomenal, I never would have seen the kid."

"Oh gods…" Sam's heart nearly stopped at that, if the guy was a demon (even a half one) he would know of Stitcher…and her reward for his capture.

"How about kid?"

Sam startled when Jeakar's voice cut into his thought

"You want to come down so we can talk or do I need to shoot you down?"

A whimper left Sam when the man pointed a gun at him, the teen scrunched down against the branch clenching his eyes shut in hopes that this was just a bad dream.

A smirk came to the men's face at the boy's actions

"I'm only going to say it once more brat, come down." Jeakar sighed when the teen didn't comply, glanced at his partners who shrugged "Ok boy I warned you."

Sam cried out when a loud shot resounded, the branch next to his head splintering into pieces. Before he could react another shot echoed, this time exploding through the branch he was holding onto the bullet narrowly missing him by inches.

Crimson eyes widened in fear when a loud cracking shook the branch, the shot having damaged the limb. A scream left the teen when he suddenly found himself falling as his weight finished the work the bullet had started.

"Timber!"

The larger mercenary's laughing voice rang in Sam's ears as he landed with a jarring crash to the forest floor. Before Sam could get to his feet, the boy felt himself being snatched up by his arm, "Let me go!" he twisted around trying to get free of the hand now holding him, he cried out when whoever had him twisted his arm upwards causing him to bend slightly.

"Just hold still for second kid…" Jeakar sneered as Grenly held onto the struggling teen, "We just want to ask you a few questions."

Sam yelped when rope was wrapped around his wrists and arms, forcibly binding them together. He grunted when he was suddenly shoved backwards with such force he landed on the ground.

"Now, how about you give us your name?" Dranlen smirked as he towered over the boy now cowering on the earth

Sam whimpered when the man slapped the chain into his palm, crimson eyes shut quickly the teen trying to keep the horrid memories of times he had beaten by silver links at bay.

"Kid we don't have all day."

Sam cried out when he was suddenly kicked in his side

All three men laughed when the boy curled in on himself

"Name brat." Jeakar smirked, "Or does Granly have to kick it out of you?"

"S….Sam….my name is Sam." Tears swelled in Sam's eyes

Jeakar cocked his head, "Wait…as in Sam Hein?" a smile of cruel delight came to his face when the boy before them whimpered, "I thought I recognized your energy signature!" the man turned to his companions "Oh the gods are great boys! We were hunting for a mythic that would fetch us about a thousand on the market, and instead we find a spirit that will not only bring us about a mil, but will gain us a favor from Stitcher herself!"

Crimson eyes widened when he was snatched back up and forced to his feet, "Please don't take me back to her! She'll kill me!"

"Not our concern kid." Grenly sneered as he fought with the boy now thrashing to get free of his grip, "We simply turn spirit's over, don't care what happens to them after that."

"You don't understand!" Sam didn't care that tears were now streaming down his face, the teen too concerned with keeping the men from restraining him anymore than he already was.

Of course it was in vain, and soon several thick ropes had been wrapped around his chest pinning his already tied arms to his side. Sam whimpered when another rope was tied around his neck, forming a collar and lead.

"Now this can be an unpleasant walk or an easy one kid." Jeakar smirked when the boy continued to fight against the ropes, "But either way, you'll be back with Stitcher before the day's over."

Sam cried out as he was snatched forward, the rope around his neck forcing him to either comply and follow or be choked. "Please Jack…. please come find me…." Sam whispered to no one as tears ran down the boy's face as he was led him deeper into the forest.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Hope you guys are enjoying your summer :) Till next time.


	43. Chapter 44

Hello guys! Thank you for the reviews I loved hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Thought I'd go ahead and post tonight ;) Enjoy!

* * *

(Iris's Palace)

The golden palace echoed with footsteps as Pitch made his way down the corridor, the Nightmare King's expression one of a soul about to murder another. The sentinels he passed could not blame the Nightmare King…if the constant talking of the one following him had been going on for any length of time.

"…and you know that I'm the best for finding items on jobs like this."

Pitch rolled his eyes as Patrick continued his case as to why he should go with him

"Besides Pitch even if you leave me here, I've got all kinds of favors I can call in to get me in the vicinity of where the dungeons are." Patrick smirked at the shade's growl, "So you can't stop me if you tried."

Golden eyes gleamed, "Oh really?" Pitch had been wrestling within himself on whether or not to use force to keep his friend from following…however Patrick's little 'challenge' was simply too good not to pass up.

Patrick sweat dropped when the shade stopped walking and turned, "Pitch..." The spirit was not liking the grin now tugging at the Nightmare King's face, "Whatever you're thinking…don't."

"Patrick what you say is true." Pitch smirked when Patrick took a step back as he took one towards him, "I can't stop you from following should I leave you here…unless you couldn't move."

Mismatched eyes widened, however before Patrick could react thousands of strands of sand burst through the floor ensnaring him instantly.

"Damn it Pitch!" Patrick cursed as he struggled against the bands now pulling his arms to his side, "This isn't funny!" he glowered when the bands pulled his legs together causing him to fall forward, he grunted when at the last second several tendrils of sand caught him and laid him carefully on the marble floor. Patrick twisted his head upwards glowering at Pitch who was simply watching, "You've had your fun Pitch, now get this damn sand off me!"

"You know this is for your own good." Pitch was unconcerned by the fact Patrick was now glaring daggers at him.

"F*#$ you Pitch!" Patrick cursed again, the Leprechaun straining against the tight bands of sand that held him securely "Release me this instant!"

Pitch shook his head, "Not until I have finished retrieving the Winters Rose." He ignored Patrick's curse as he commanded sand to start pulling the spirit towards a patch of shadows stretching from one of the many statues that lined the hall, "So until I get back rest and enjoy yourself."

"I swear to the gods Pitch I will…"

A grin came to the shade's face when his friend's words were lost as the sand pulled Patrick into the shadows

"Really Pitch? Did you have to do that?"

Pitch turned at the voice, "Sorry Iris but I can't have him follow me." He sighed "You know how vulnerable Patrick is at the moment without his power." He snorted, "Hell the only thing keeping him from Death's hold is a stupid pebble."

"I know…March cannot get here fast enough." Iris exhaled, she would go calm her husband down later now however she wanted to know how the meeting had gone "So Pitch were you able to meet with Sága?"

A derisive snort left the shade, "Yes."

Iris frowned, "I take it didn't go well?"

"That would be an understatement."

"Tell me what happened."

Pitch huffed, "It all started when Patrick had me stop off at this god forsaken bar…"

Iris listened as Pitch recounted for her the entire meeting, from the moment the two of them had entered the bar, all the food and drink her husband had consumed, to the seeress arriving.

"…the senile woman threw the water in my face wasting it!" Pitch growled slightly, "Then she just left!"

Iris sighed as the shade finished the tale, "I am sorry Pitch, normally Sága is spot on with her sight…"

Pitch waved a hand, "It's fine Iris. I'm not mad, it was just frustrating to have had a cure so close and then 'literally' have it thrown in your face."

Iris glanced at the shade, noting the way he was rubbing his hands together, "Pitch…are you worried about talking with Jack?"

"I had so hoped not to have to ask him to return to that place." Pitch sighed, "I hate putting Jack through any kind of turmoil."

"Jack's a tough kid Pitch." Iris smiled as placed a hand the shade's shoulder, "He'll be fine, especially since you'll be going with him."

Pitch chuckled, "Yeah, I'll just have to set ground rules for him when we go. Since even with me there the boy will find some way to get into trouble."

"Speaking of trouble…I suppose I should go talk with Patrick." Iris shook her head, "Now where did you send him?"

"Oh I just had the sand take him to the lounge." Pitch grinned, "Let Patrick know the sand will allow him to move." The shade smirked as he started towards a patch of shadows, "But only when he calms down."

Iris sighed, "In that case I'm afraid he'll never move again."

Pitch stopped suddenly, an idea of how to placate the furious Leprechaun "Actually Iris, could you ask him to use this time to find a Lacuna Stone?"

"Why would you want that Pitch?" Iris cocked her head, "Those stones are only good for hiding energy."

"I know, and that is exactly what we need to keep Sam off Stitcher's radar. The child's energy is like a beacon to demons for some reason." Pitch shook his head, "So Darkness came up with the idea of attaching a Lacuna Stone to something for the child to wear so that he would be undetectable."

Iris grinned, "That might keep Patrick occupied while he's forced to stay here."

Pitch grinned, "Just know that the sand won't let Patrick leave the premises. So he'll have to conduct all his wheeling and dealing from the Palace." The shade then stepped into the shadows, disappearing into the blackness.

"Oh that's just great." Iris sighed as she walked down the corridor to where Pitch had sent the spirit "Making Patrick stay in one place is like trying to wrangle a shark with a toothache."

* * *

(With Sam)

While Pitch was heading back to Burgess, across the world in a quiet forest Sam was to the point of a panic attack. The three hunters that had captured him had been forcing the teen to walk for nearly an hour now. Sam wasn't sure where they were taking him however wherever they were going the men were wanting to reach it sooner than later, if the harsh pace they were making was any indication.

 _"_ _I wonder if Mrs. Rashana has noticed I'm gone..."_ Sam grimaced as he moved his arms, the tight rope cutting into his skin _"It wouldn't matter…I bet she'd assume I went with Jack to the concert."_ A whimper left him, Sam knowing that by the time anyone figured out that he wasn't with the winter spirit he'd already be back in chains in the horrid Vaults.

"Hey quite dawdling brat!"

Sam yelped when the rope around his neck was yanked suddenly, the force of it causing him to fall forward. A cry left him when his body hit the earth with a thud, tears rimmed crimson eyes as he turned his head resting his cheek on the cold dirt.

"Dang it Grenly if you injure him before we get to Stitcher she won't give us the full reward!"

Sam buried his head into his chest when he felt the hunters tower over him

"Bah, Stitcher could care less bout the kid Dranlen." Jeakar sneered, "All she want's is the staff the brat stole from her." He grinned, "Trust me a little fall like that is nothing compared to what she's got in store for the kid."

Sam whimpered when the half demon stood over him

"Now on your feet Sam, the Travelers Rune is just ahead." He smirked at the look of fear that came to the boy's eyes,

Sam filled with dread if they reached the rune…crimson eyes clenched shut Sam not wanting to think about what was waiting for him back in that hell hole.

"So when we get there how you want to go about asking for the reward Jeakar, I think we should try and barter for more."

Sam relaxed slightly when the hunter's attention left him, the man now glaring at the other two

"I doubt that would be a good idea Grenly…Stitcher isn't known for her patience."

The larger hunter snorted, "I'm just saying, we've got the brat she wants and I think we could get more for em."

Dranlen nodded, "He's got a point there Jeakar."

 _"_ _This reminds me of that time at the auction…"_ Sam listened as the three hunters began arguing about what they should ask for him. The teen sighed and let himself go limp, might as well get some rest before they made him walk again.

Sam had just stretched out when something caught his attention, the boy's breath caught in his throat… the rope that was attached to the loop around his neck lay abandoned on the ground.

Crimson eyes glanced at Grenly, who had been holding the lead, the hunter was completely unaware that in his arguing with the others he had let the rope slip to the ground. In fact, none of the hunters seemed to be paying him any attention, now completely fixated on their conversation.

Sam inhaled, he knew that if he ran the hunters would most likely catch him…and would probably reprimand him for it. However, the teen would rather chance that, then go without a fight back to the Vaults.

Crimson eyes were trained on the hunters as Sam slowly sat up, the teen's breath was slow a sharp contrast to his fast beating heart.

 _"_ _So far so good."_ Sam thought as the hunters ignored him, the teen scooted backwards inch by inch towards one of the many trees that surrounded them.

Once he reached it Sam pressed his back against the trunk, with his arms bound he couldn't use them to stand, however by using the tree the teen was able to scoot himself up and onto his feet.

Crimson eyes glanced once at the hunters, still engaged in talking, then Sam turned and dashed into the forest.

* * *

(Unknown)

Glistening white marble walls seemed to ripple like water, the power now in the room washing over it in waves. Blazing flames of white fire now burned within the golden torches, causing the room to burn with heat.

 ** _"_** ** _My my how much of your power did he inherit my king?"_** Ruin had stepped back from the teen before him, the demon not able to stand the power now pouring from the spirit's body, **_"If not for Rashana's influence I am sure he would have turned out like you once were."_** The demon's eyes danced, the flames that made them up flickering with excitement.

"Ruin…I don't think I can gather anymore."

The teen's plaintiff voice brought the demon from his thoughts

Ruin simply smiled, noting the pulsing teal light that had gathered around the child, **"That is fine Jack, I believe you have gathered more than enough to cleanse the spell."**

Blue eyes glanced upwards at the millions of tiny spheres circling above him, "You sure? There's a lot…"

 **"** **Once the memories are exposed to your power the spell within them should freeze."**

Jack winced when pain sparked through his body suddenly, it felt as though fire was now searing his veins. "Ok…what now?"

Ruin motioned with his hand towards the ceiling, **"Blast the energy into the midst of the memories Jack. If your power is anything like Raze's then it should dispel in a burst creating a blanket like effect."**

"Here's hoping this works…" the winter spirit held both his palms outwards

Ruin turned his head, the demon hissing slightly as bright teal light burst from the child the light filling the entire room. **_"Reminds me of the times Raze would end entire planets just for the hell of it."_** The demon chanced a glance at the boy now pouring power into the room, **_"And this is just the tip of the iceberg for this child…"_** A grin came to Ruin's face, **_"He has yet to unlock his potential."_**

Jack was unaware of the demon's silent praise, the boy concentrating now on the river of energy pouring from his palms. The energy was twining up his arms, erupting from his hands in a steady stream of teal light "Oh wow…" Jack was beyond amazed as he watched the energy hit the middle of the ceiling and burst outwards like a flower blooming.

A low hum filled the room as flecks of energy landed on the floating spheres, each of the glistening orbs beginning to pulse with blue energy.

 **"** **Enough Jack, stop."**

Jack startled at the demon's command, the flow of energy stopping abruptly with his surprise. A wave of exhaustion quickly replaced the surge of adrenaline that had filled him seconds ago.

Ruin frowned when the boy fell to his knees, **"Child are you ok?"**

"I'm…fine…" Jack's voice came out in between haggard breaths, "Just…a little out of…breath." He glanced upwards at the spheres now covered in a thick layer of ice, "Did…it work?"

The demon reached and gently plucked one of the floating orbs from the air, silver flames danced as he examined the glistening orb **"See for yourself."**

Jack staggered to his feet, his eyes going to the orb "Oh wow…"

The once swirling mass of blackness that had filled the sphere had completely disappeared leaving behind only a mist of white vapors.

"Wait…it's empty…" Jack glanced at the demon, "Did I destroy the memory!"

Ruin quickly let the orb float back into the air, **"No child, calm down."** The demon hurried and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder when he saw the sheer panic on the child's face **"I will simply need to speak with Darkness, once I do the memories should reform. This time protected within the spheres behind a layer of ice that you have placed."**

Jack let out a sigh a relief, "Oh thank the gods…" the teen glanced upwards, admiring the peaceful orbs

 **"** **Now I am going to return you back to the normal realm child."** Ruin startled when the teen grabbed his arm

"Ruin, can I please see Darkness first?" Jack glanced at the floor, "I need to know that he is ok."

A sigh left the demon at the pleading tone in the boy's voice, **"Oh all right child you ca…"**

Jack was confused when Ruin stopped abruptly, the demon's head now cocked as if listening to something "What is it?"

 **"** **Fear..." Ruin glanced around, "lots of it…"**

Jack startled when the demon's flames pulsed outwards, sparks of obsidian hitting the floor "Ruin are you ok?" the winter spirit was at the demon's side as Ruin went to one knee his breath coming out in quick bursts

 **"** **You have to go Jack!"** Ruin's face was filled with panic, **"Sam has been taken by spirit's."**

"What!" Jack instantly filled with panic, "How did anyone know Sam was in Burgess?"

 **"** **He is not in Burgess. I do not know how but Sam is very near."** The demon quickly waved a hand towards the wall a spiraling portal of shadows instantly coming into being, **"You can ask him how he got here when you save him. Now hurry!"** Ruin motioned to the portal, **"Take the shadows, they will take you straight to him."**

Jack started to the portal, he stopped when Ruin placed a hand on his shoulder

 **"** **Do not worry I will send Darkness to you once I speak with him."**

"Thank you." Jack nodded his thanks then the winter spirit stepped into the swirling shadows, ready to kick the ever living daylights out of the people that had taken his friend.

* * *

(With Sam)

Unaware that his friend was on his way Sam was racing for his life. The teen's bare feet slipped slightly as he ran over damp forest leaves. The cold air cutting into his throat as he struggled for breath as he tore across the forest. Sam could hear the hunter's behind him, cursing and yelling their threats, however the teen wasn't about to stop.

 _"_ _Where now?"_ Sam's thoughts were racing as fast as his feet, _"There's nowhere to hide."_

Crimson eyes scanned the passing trees, however climbing one was out of the question since his arms were still bound tightly to his side. Sam whimpered, the hunters were just a few paces behind him.

"Brat when we catch you!"

Sam didn't bother to look back at Grenly's shout, instead the boy continued concentrating on keeping himself from tripping on the scattered underbrush that lay strewn over the forest floor.

However as diligent as the boy was about watching his feet, Sam didn't think about the length of rope that was trailing behind him…at least he didn't until it became snagged on a broken log.

A curse left the teen when the rope around his neck was yanked backwards. Sam grimaced as his body hit the earth with resounding thud, the teen unable to brace himself for the fall.

"No no no no!" Sam struggled to his knees, the teen desperately trying to get to the rope caught between a notch in a rotted log free with his teeth.

Unfortunately, it was in vain…

"You're going to regret running brat."

Sam stopped trying to get the rope free at Dranlen's voice, "Please…." The teen whimpered and curled in on himself, "Please just leave me alone." He shook as the two hunters arrived, all three towering over him.

"Man the kids got some spunk huh?" Jeakar was grinning as he glanced down at the boy now cowering on the ground

Grenly however wasn't as amused, "Damn brat, I didn't sign up to running all over this gods forsaken forest."

A cry left Sam when the hunter punctuated the end of the sentence by kicking him in his side

A sneer was now on the hunter's face, "I'm going to make sure you think twice about pulling a stunt like that."

Sam cried out when he was grabbed by his arm and snatched into the air, the teen had no time to steady himself before the hunter's fist slammed into his face. Stars exploded behind his eyes, Sam felt himself crumple back down to the ground. Upon hitting the earth, the teen just laid still, his body shaking in fear and pain.

"Ok Grenly pick the brat up and let's go." Dranlen huffed, ready to just get the job over with.

Grenly snorted, "I'm not done with his less…"

An unearthly wail suddenly splitting the air, interrupted Grenly's retort.

All three hunter's eyes widened when a large swirling mass of shadows began churning on the ground just feet from them

"I will only warn you once…"

Sam's head jerked up at the voice, "Jack!" tears came to his eyes at the sight of the winter spirit now rising from the shadows, the inky blackness sliding off the teen's pale skin like water.

Blue eyes gleamed with a teal light as the winter spirit twirled his staff up onto his shoulder, "Let Sam go."

"Oh and why should we do that?" Jeakar was the first to recover from the boy's sudden appearance.

Sam watched a grin tug at his friend's mouth

"Because I swore long ago to protect my friend." Jack's eye narrowed into to slits, "And I keep my promises."

"Big talk from such a scrawny spirit."

Sam whimpered when Dranlen pulled a large knife from his pocket

"Let's see if you can back it up."

Jack simply grinned as all three hunters encircled him, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) I love hearing from you. Your reviews keep me updating as fast as I do ;) Till next time.


	44. Chapter 45

Hello my friends! Thank you for all the reviews ;) I love hearing from you and seeing how you guys are liking the story. Here is the next chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

(Unknown)

It is said that the mind is complex, it is something that not only houses a person's intelligence but it is where their very being exists. Everything that makes that person who they are resides within the mind, memories of their lives shaping and forming the life that they live. So for one to lose this intricate network, for one to have it altered the result would be for that person to lose themselves…for Darkness this is exactly what had occurred due to his very own mother's dark plan to keep him under her control. The shade's memories had been tainted by the Deracinate spell, which has erased the spirit's mind to the point that Morana wanted…the day she broke Darkness to her will.

Low whimpers were the only sound that echoed within a small dark cell. The entirety of the four walled enclosure illuminated by only a single torch. It was in the dank dismal place that Darkness now found himself in, the shade had woken up after dreaming of being free. Now he lay on the cold stone his breath coming out in sharp gasps, the spirit firmly in the grips of a panic attack. Darkness's silver eyes were wide with fear; he knew what was waiting just beyond the iron barred door.

It had been hours since he had woken up within the small four wall cell, he knew instantly where he was…once again in the same cell that he had been confined to since being brought to the Vaults. All of those fleeting memories of life outside the stone walls were nothing more than dreams…they had to be because now he could no longer bring them back to his mind.

The only thing he remembered now were beatings, chains, and bone breaking tortures.

So of course when footsteps resounded in the air, Darkness stiffened in terror. Silver eyes clenched tight, the spirit hoping in vain that whoever was outside his cell would pass him by.

 **"** **My such fear is unbecoming of you."**

Darkness's eyes shot open at the silk voice, the shade inhaled sharply at the figure now opening the cell door.

Dark obsidian flames made up the figure's body, the wisps curling and twisting in typical fire fashion. Bright silver fire burned where eyes should be, an ivory smile was on the figures face.

 **"** **You should not give in to such petty fear when it is not warranted."**

From the masculine undertone Darkness knew the figure was male, "Don't…Don't come any closer." Darkness shook violently as he scooted back against the far wall as the 'man' walked in.

 **"** **You wound me Darkness."** The figure truly sounded hurt, **"After all I and my brothers have done for you it pains me that you do not know me."**

"I…I'm sorry." Darkness whimpered slightly, the shade afraid that this man was going to lash out at him for his inability to remember

A sigh filled the room, **"It is not your fault Darkness…your memoirs have been taken from you."**

Darkness was confused when a smile came to the man's face

 **"** **However I Ruin am here to help you get them back."**

"Ruin…" the shade rolled the name on his tongue, the ring of it bringing a tightening to his chest, "I…know that name…"

Ruin nodded, the demon's heart leaping when the shade's eyes briefly filled with recognition **"You should Darkness, my brothers and I practically raised you for the first five years of your life."**

Silver eyes lowered, "I…I'm so sorry…I don't…" Darkness shook, "I can't remember…anything past this room..."

Ruin smiled sadly, **"It is ok Darkness…you will remember eventually."**

Darkness startled when the spirit knelt in front of him

" **You will remember me eventually."**

A calming settled over the shade when the man's pulsing hand settled on his shoulder, Darkness startled when a cough left the man.

 **"** **However your remembering me is not that essential…so let us start with other memories shall we?"** A smile came to Ruin's face, **"Perhaps we should speak of Tala?"**

Darkness inhaled when a strange face popped into his mind, a young woman with violet bobbed hair whose eyes were full of love and kindness "Tala…"

Ruin smiled when the orb he had been hiding in his other hand gleamed with a bright golden light, the demon glanced at the sphere noting that it was no longer full of white light but was now dancing with the memory of Darkness waking up to the nature spirit's face.

 ** _"_** ** _Perfect…I knew having the child use his power first was the way to go."_** Ruin exhaled, the demon had been skeptical about his plan at least until now.

"Ruin…"

The demon was pulled from his celebrating by the plaintiff tone

 **"** **Yes Darkness?"**

Darkness glanced at the silver flames that were the man's eyes "I…I remember something…"

The demon cocked his head, **"Really now? And what might that be?"** Ruin was confused, he had thought that he would have to remind the spirit of all his memories.

"Ryu…and Melentha…"

Ruin inhaled sharply, of all the things for the shade to recall he had hoped the children he had come to love would be one of the last.

"I…I have to know…" silver eyes gleamed with sadness, "Did…did Morana kill them?"

 **"** **I…"** Ruin exhaled, **"I am truly sorry Darkness but…I do not know."** The demon placed a hand on the spirit's shoulder again, **"I have been attached to your soul for…a long time. All you have seen I have seen; all you have felt I have felt. So I know only what you have experienced since my time of joining with your soul."**

Darkness's heart sank, "So you…you know no more than I do about what happened to them…"

Ruin nodded, **"Yes, but I agree with Jack in that they must still be ali…"**

"Jack!"

The demon rocked back at the shade's shout, a hiss left him when a bright light erupted around Darkness. Ruin shook slightly at the strands of energy now spiraling around the room, " ** _Well there's a good chunk of memory…"_** the demon mused as each strand rocketed out of the cell.

"Where is Frost?"

Ruin turned from watching the memory strands, **"Oh he is fine, he went to retrieve Sam and should be back soon."** The demon grinned when several crimson strands left Darkness at the mention of the shy teen.

Darkness however frowned, "Wait…what do you mean?"

 **"** **Oh you can ask him once we are finished here Darkness."** Ruin waved a hand in dismissal, the demon knowing full well if he told the shade that he had sent Jack off to fight for Sam's freedom then the man would ask the demon to leave…and they had lots to do.

Silver eyes narrowed slightly, Darkness could tell that the spirit before him was diverting the conversation however before he could demand an answer the man continued.

 **"** **Now let's see what should be reformed next…"** Ruin snapped a finger, **"Ah how about Rashana and all she has done for you."**

Darkness instantly forgot about his worry as the kind woman's face who had taken him in filled his mind.

Ruin smiled sadly at the look of peace now on the shade's face, **_"Ok Ruin…you cannot just return the happy memories…"_** the demon grit his teeth, he could withhold every horrid moment that Darkness had experienced however how fair would that be to the spirit? As awful as they were those events had shaped Darkness into the man he was…and was the driving force the shade had for wanting to change.

So with a heavy heart Ruin simply watched Darkness revel in the warmth and kindness that he was remembering from Rashana...in a moment though the demon knew that he would have to break that peace and rematerialize more painful memories.

* * *

(With Jack)

While Ruin was busy helping Darkness regain what he had lost, elsewhere in the forest Jack was busy himself. The winter spirit having found the hunters that had taken his friend captive, the boy had instantly leapt in and came to Sam's aid. Now for the last ten minutes Jack had been fighting with the three men…well fighting wouldn't be exactly the term since not a single hunter had come even close to touching the winter spirit.

"Man you guys are so slow!" Jack grinned as he danced sideways, once again avoiding one of the hunter's wild swings.

"Little brat!" Dranlen snarled at the teen now smirking at them

"Awww did I hit a nerve?" Jack's eyes danced with excitement, the winter spirit was enjoying himself immensely, not one of the men had even come close to hitting him. The teen credited it to all the training…and the fact that his body was charged from where he had gathered energy just moments ago.

"Gotcha!"

Jack cursed under his breath, he had let his guard down and was now staring at an incoming blade. Without thinking he brought his hand upwards to block the oncoming weapon.

A shattering crescendo echoed, ice and bits of metal flying in all directions

The hunters stopped instantly, all staring in disbelief

"Hey look at that Grenly." Jeakar was the first to recover

Jack frowned when the hunter pointed at him, a look of sheer excitement on the man's face

"Did you see that attack?" the hunter motioned to the bits of frost now crackling along the boy's arms "This one is a Winter."

Jack cursed slightly as he tried to brush the creeping frost from his skin, he always tried to hide the fact he could control the winter elements since anyone he had ever come in contact with either wanted him captured or dead for that reason. However due to the amount of power he had just used to save Darkness's memories the ice that normally laid dormant within him was very much active, and reacting to his emotions.

"Bet we could get a high price for him on the black market."

 _"_ _Typical."_ Jack snorted that seemed to be a common thought when he came in contact with mercs or other spirit's that hunted for a living.

"That's not a bad idea Jeakar." Dranlen grinned the hunter excited at the thought of getting more money, "I can think of a few buyers that'd have fun 'breaking' him into a life servitude."

A whimper pulled Jack's attention from the conversation, the teen frowned when he caught sight of Sam's face peeking out from behind one of the many trees. Jack could see the boy shaking violently obviously still scared out of his mind, a low growl left the winter spirit when he saw the slow dripping crimson from the shy teen's nose. _"One of these bastards hit him…"_ blue eyes returned to the hunters still talking about capturing him, _"And when I find out who…"_

Unaware of the winter spirit's anger the hunters were still busy with their ill plan

"Grab some rope Grenly." Jeakar sneered at the teen, "We'll string him up the same as Sam and march them both to Stitcher. Pretty sure she'd like a chance to own a winter."

Jack stiffened as the hunter complied, the man hurrying over to one of their abandoned packs. So these guys knew of Stitcher's need for his friend…no wonder Sam was so scared. If he were to be taken back to Stitcher she'd put him back into the Vaults cells…Jack couldn't let that happen.

"I don't know Jeakar." Grenly's voice was muffled as the man pulled out a large coil of rope, "His type is so rare I bet we could get more for em if we took him to auction."

Dranlen nodded his agreement, "Yeah, I know a guy on Padrone that collects different types of spirits."

Jack rolled his eyes at that, he had encountered 'collector' spirits before, in fact many times before he had met the Guardians and every time they went nuts over the fact he was a 'winter' and made his life hell by trying to capture him.

"Yeah Jeakar." Grenly grinned, "And he'd be willing to pay a pretty penny for the kid."

Jack grinned at that, "Awww come on I'm worth more than just a penny." He smirked when all three hunters glowered at him.

"Cute kid." Jeakar smirked, mistaking the boy's jeer as a sign he was nervous

"Thank you." Jack bowed slightly

"Brat we'll give you one chance to come quietly."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Grenly who was now in front of him, the rope dangling in his hands, "Really? And why in the world would I do that?"

Dranlen glowered at the teen, "Because there are three of us and only one of you." He smirked at the other two hunters that had circled the kid again.

A grin came to the winter spirit's face as he removed his staff from his shoulder, "That's just sad if you think about…I mean we've been fighting for a while now and not one of you morons have been able to get a hit in."

"You're a cheeky one aren't ya kid."

Jack smirked at the hunter, "I've been told that…has anyone ever told you you're fat?"

Grenly grit his teeth at the comment "Jeakar, Dranlen I changed my mind let's just kill him."

Blue eyes watched a jagged grin creep across Jeakar's face, the winter spirit shuddered slightly. This hunter gave off an aura that the other two didn't…however for the life of him Jack couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"Sorry Grenly, but he's too valuable to just send to the Void." Jeakar sneered, "However that doesn't mean we can't be a bit 'rough' when we capture him."

Jack inhaled, the teen steading himself as he watched the hunter's bodies tense, the men obviously getting ready to attack him again _"Ok just like Pitch and Bunny taught me…."_ The winter spirit's eyes darted between the three men now closing around him _"Let them make the first move…"_

A slight twitch of Grenly's hand was all Jack needed

With a speed that even surprised himself Jack ducked under the guys swing, the teen sensed rather than saw the next fist being swung. Like before Jack flipped his whole body sideways, avoiding Jeakar's fist as well.

"Damn brat hold still!"

At Dranlen's curse Jack leapt upwards and over the hunter who had lunged at him, "No you hold still!" the teen brought his staff downwards to the man's shoulder.

A scream of fear left the man when a teal light suddenly washed over him

The other two men stopped and stared, their mouths agape when the light cleared showing a now frozen solid Dranlen. The only hint the man was still alive was his darting eyes that were wide with fear.

"Dranlen!" dark green eyes glared at the winter spirit, who was simply grinning, "You're so dead for that!" Grenly's face twisted into a snarl

Jack huffed as he twirled his staff back onto his shoulder, "You guys are all the same. You think you're so big and bad that everyone should just cow down and do what you say." The teen's eyes gleamed, "But when a person actually puts up a fight you get all bent out of shape."

"Calm down Grenly, we'll get Dranlen free once we subdue this brat." Jeakar grinned, the half demon actually finding the fact the man was frozen solid quite funny.

Grenly snorted, "Jeakar how bout you bring out that gun of yours? A quick pop of a bullet should make the kid less mobile."

Jack stiffened as Jeakar grinned and pulled a silver hand gun from his side holster

"I had wanted to do this without using it Grenly." Jeakar smirked at the teen now glowering at him, "But I guess he'll be worth just as much with a few holes in him."

 _"_ _Well this just escalated."_ Jack inhaled, his mind racing as he studied the new weapon _"Ok from what I remember from Wesson's gun lessons that's a single-stack pistol so it's got about seven rounds…"_ a grin came to his face, _"Ok so all I gotta do is dodge them and this fat one's fist and I'm golden."_

A click brought Jack from his thoughts, the teen crouched slightly when he saw the barrel now pointed at him

"I'll try and put it where it won't cause too much damage kid."

 _"_ _Here goes nothing."_ Jack watched carefully, the moment the man's finger touched the trigger the teen was launching himself forward

Two things happened nearly simultaneously

One the bullet flew from its chamber with a spiral of smoke and booming sound

The other was a well-timed duck by the winter spirit just inches beneath the projectile

Jack grinned at the look of disbelief on Jeakar's face, then he slammed his fist into the hunter's stomach causing the man to stumble backwards with a curse

Of course Jack had little time to celebrate, since nearly instantly he was aware of a presence beside him

The winter spirit danced sideways, just as Grenly's fist came grazing past his face

"Wow, that was close." Jack taunted as he pivoted on his foot, "My turn."

The winter spirit lunged forward, the teen threw his body weight behind his fist that was now aimed for the man's face.

A sound not unlike a crack exploded in the air as Jack's fist connected with Grenly's jaw.

The force of the boy's hit was such that a spray of blood filled the air along with a single tooth, followed shortly by the hunter hitting to ground out cold.

Jack stared at his fist, "Wow…that was unexpected." The teen grinned, "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Little shit!"

Jack danced backwards, the ground in front of him shooting upwards with the bullet that now entered it, _"Forgot about trigger happy."_ The teen rolled to the side as another shot was fired, "Sheesh man didn't your mother tell you not to play with guns?" Jack grinned when another bullet just missed him, "Someone could get really hurt!"

Jeakar was pissed, this brat was supposed to be an easy catch. Hell there had been three off them! How in the world had this kid managed to take out two grown men by himself…and with what seemed like little effort at all.

"Brat just who are you?"

Jack smirked at the hunter, "Oh I'm being rude aren't I? I've already taken out two of you guys and you don't even know my name." the teen gave a mock bow, "The name's Jack Frost, son of Chand and Rashana."

"Chand…" the man's eyes widened, "Wait you're a son of Moon!" even being a half demon Jeakar was well aware of Chand and his legacy…and this kid was one of his linage! No wonder the brat was so good.

"Ding you are correct sir." Jack smirked at the man's change in expression, it was no longer one of confidence

Jeakar shuddered slightly, if this boy was truly a son of the infamous Moon then they hadn't stood a chance at the beginning. His eyes darted to Sam (who was still hiding behind the tree), if he were going to get anywhere in this fight it was time to play dirty.

Unaware of the hunter's plan Jack was reveling in the upper hand he had

"You know Jeakar if you surrender I'll let you go without humiliating you further." Jack grinned when the hunter glared at him.

"Shut it brat!"

Jack had to jump backwards as the gun went off, another bullet bouncing into the ground in front of him. He startled when it went off three more times, "Hey!" the winter spirit cursed under his breath when several branches rained down on him, the hunter having plowed them down with shots. "You have horrible aim!" the teen glanced up after the onslaught of branches ended his eyes narrowed at the sight of the man now moving away from him.

"I wasn't aiming at you brat."

Jack's eyes widened when the man lunged at Sam, catching the poor teen before Sam had even moved two steps.

"You need to learn about distractions kid." The hunter moved the barrel of his gun to Sam's temple, "Now if you don't want your little friend here to paint the forest red then I suggest you give yourself up."

Sam's eyes widened when he saw his friend start to put his staff on the ground, "Jack please! You can't!" the boy struggled to get free of the hunter, "He's going to take me to Stitcher!"

"Shut it brat." Jeakar growled he slammed a fist upside the boy's head, smirking at the cry of pain it brought from the teen

Jack grit his teeth, he could see the sheer terror in his friend's face he couldn't let the guy take Sam back to that hellhole…an idea came to him suddenly.

It was a move that Pitch had shown him during one of their training sessions.

He glanced at Sam if this worked then he wouldn't have to surrender to save his friend, "Hey Sam, do you trust me?"

Sam whimpered slightly, "I…I do."

"Then duck!"

Just as Sam followed his friend's command a bright flash of teal energy flashed exploded inches from his head, the energy so cold it sent a spray of ice across his obsidian hair.

"What the hell!"

Sam cried out as he was shoved forward at hunter's curse, he grunted as his bound body hit the earth. Crimson eyes went wide as he glanced at the hunter now backpedaling away from him.

Jeakar's hand that held the gun was enveloped in a crackling teal light that was slowly creeping upwards on the man's arms leaving behind glistening ice as it dissipated.

The man's face was full of panic as he felt his limb going numb from the cold now taking over his arm. Jeakar glanced at the winter spirit watching him with an almost unreadable expression, "Kid make it stop!" another wave of fear washed over the man when the light reached his elbow, completely immobilizing his arm in a thick block of ice

Jack however was unmoved by the man's plight, "You are the one that chose to try and hurt my friend." The teen shrugged, "Not to mention I have no idea how to stop it."

Jeakar would have retorted, however the teal light exploded upwards in a flash of energy.

"Man I can't wait to tell Pitch about this." Jack grinned at the sight of the hunter now frozen just as solid as the other two, "He only thought that trick would work on inanimate objects."

Sam cringed slightly as the winter teen walked over and helped him to his feet, "So you didn't mean to freeze him?"

Jack shook his head as he took out the small knife Sandy had gifted him, "Not really Sam, my plan was to simply freeze his gun." He grinned as he used the blade to cut the chords from his friend's thin arms, "But hey this is actually better in my opinion." Blue eyes slid to the frozen hunter, "It'll give them time to think about what they've done."

"I…I doubt they'll be asking for forgiveness Jack." Sam whimpered as the blood started circulating freely again, "These guys were going to take me back to the Vaults…"

"Well not now." Jack placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm just sorry I didn't get here sooner to stop them from hurting you."

Sam's hand went to his nose, wiping the stream of blood from it, "Yeah…they were mad I ran from them."

Jack glanced at the frozen hunters, "Which of them hit you?"

"Don't worry about it Jack." Sam panicked slightly at the dark tone he could hear in his friend's normally kind voice, "I…I just want to get away from them."

"Fine." The winter spirit consented, his anger dissipating slightly at the fearful tone he could hear in his friend's voice, "Come on we'll head to where I left Darkness." Jack glanced at his friend as the two of them started into the forest, "So you want to tell me how you wound up out here in the first place?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Sam shuddered, the teen remembering the cold tendrils of shadows that had grabbed him, "Darkness had just taken you into the shadows when all of sudden they went crazy! They started grabbing…"

 _"_ _Man…Darkness is going to flip out when he hears this."_ Jack thought as Sam recounted for him what all had been dragged into the shadows…the winter spirit knew that the shade would most likely insist on finding a way to replace all the items and from what Sam was saying there was no telling how much stuff got pulled into the shadows.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought ;) I love hearing from you, your reviews keep me writing and updating as fast as I do. Till next time.


	45. Chapter 46

Hello my friends! Thank you for the reviews :) You guys are awesome and keep me writing. All right! Challenge time! 15 reviews gets you guys an early chapter ;) Enjoy and good luck!

* * *

(Burgess)

The small town was bustling with the end of the day activates. Every eye now on the clock, waiting for the proverbial hands of time to grant them freedom from their mundane jobs.

For one soul that had just came into the town, he wasn't worried about the day nor the mundane in fact he had only one thing on his mind…finding the source of the fear he now felt.

The Nightmare King had just entered the town via a lone shadow of one of the many cars that lined the streets, upon leaving the darkness however the spirit had been assaulted by fear…instantly he had recognized it and now the shade was racing down the street towards its owner.

"Just hang on…I'm coming…" Pitch's heart was pounding along with his feet, the shade's breathing labored as he raced towards the large brick building he could feel the terror coming from. Upon rounding the corner, the shade's blood boiled slightly at what greeted him.

Laying on the ground surrounded by a group of boy's twice his size was Jamie, the boy's nose streaming blood, a deep blue bruise already forming around his eye.

"…ad enough small fry?"

Pitch frowned at the boy's obvious taught of his younger sibling, golden eyes glanced around for any adults… non to his surprise there were none. Adults never seemed to be around when you needed them. Ugh, why did people trust schools to watch their children. The shade grit his teeth, he usually obeyed the unwritten rule of spirits to never physically harm mortals…however if these boy's continued to mess with his sibling…Pitch would have no problem becoming even more hated and step in to teach these brats a lesson for daring to harm his brother.

"I never have understood."

Pitch's attention was pulled to Jamie who had sat up and was now wiping the blood from his nose

"Does it feel good?" the boy's hazel hair was strewn with dirt and leaves, "Do you feel better about yourself when you pick on others Dennis?"

Golden eyes gleamed with pride as the boy gave the others a look that would have still the soul

"If so then you seriously need help." Jamie pointed at the boy who was obviously the leader of the group.

Dennis snorted, the boy obviously not used to the kids he bullied talking back, "You never learn do you?" a sneer came to the boy's face, "Maybe a few more hits will drive the point home that you're just a brat that needs to learn your place in the order of things."

At that comment Pitch's decision was made for him

With a wave of his hand the shade formed a large stallion of obsidian sand, "Do not drain the boys completely…" Pitch fixed the anxious creature with a hard stare, "I do not wish to put them in a comma like you lot normally do. Simply chase them away from Jamie then disappear back into the shadows."

The nightmare snorted, its master was no fun anymore…human's fears were tasty even more so when they were stuck in darkness unable to scream themselves awake.

"Did I make myself clear!"

A loud whicker left the stallion, of course it would obey the Nightmare King….at least for now. However, let the shade lose control as Pitch had that night after his defeat and once again it and its brethren would show the spirit exactly why he needed to keep tight reigns on them.

Pitch inhaled, he knew exactly the fickle loyalty of his creations, however at this time he didn't have the luxury of showing exactly why he was king, "Now go do as I told."

With a toss of its purple and black specked mane the stallion galloped towards the group of students.

"What is that!"

"It's a monster!"

Pitch drank in the fear of the children now scattering in wake of the screaming nightmare, golden eyes glowed slightly this was the first time in a long time he had actually actively sought to invoke fear…in fact the last time he had was when he had been played by Reaper and had captured Jack…

The shade quickly shook the memory from his mind, then he had been still reeling from his loneliness and the fact that he was again being pushed into the darkness. Now he had finally found the light and something worth fighting for…speaking of.

Pitch strolled over to Jamie who was watching the nightmare now chasing the boys across the playground. Upon reaching him Pitch brushed several leaves from his brother's jacket, "You ok?"

"I…had it under control." Jamie sniffed slightly as he wiped his nose again, the boy frowning at the crimson on the back of his hand.

Golden eyes raised, however Pitch didn't address the obvious lie and instead fixed Jamie with a look "Care to explain why you are out here getting into fights?" the shade glanced around the playground where the other students were happily enjoying recess "Instead of gallivanting with that pack of hoodlums you call friends?"

Jamie exhaled, "Pippa's out sick, Cupcake has detention, Monty went to some debate club…" he motioned to the baseball field, "And Caleb and Claude are busy with a game."

"That still doesn't explain why you were over here at the edge of the playground by yourself." Pitch could tell from the boy's body language he was hiding something, "Jamie…what is wrong?"

Hazel eyes went to the ground, "I was over here by myself because…. because I needed to think ok."

"About what?" Pitch placed a hand on the boy's shoulder when Jamie turned from him, "Jamie…talk to me."

Jamie inhaled, "Yesterday at school during class Mr. Hunt was reading us a legend about the Moon and Sun…"

Pitch listened quietly as Jamie recounted for him the story that had been haunting him.

"…and I just…" Jamie's voice was low as he finished, "I just can't believe that dad would do that…" hazel eyes glanced at Pitch pleading, "Right?"

Truthfully Pitch could not quell his brother's fear, truthfully Pitch himself had his suspicions that their father had a darker side that he was hiding. However, the shade did not voice this to the boy now looking at him hopefully.

"I can't say Jamie." Pitch held up a hand when the boy started to speak, "However I can say that our father loves us with all he has. I know that he has done things that are questionable…but at the end of the day I truly believe that his family is his first priority." The shade smiled, "Just give him time Jamie I am sure that father will explain himself…one day."

Jamie exhaled, "I… I know it's just everything in my life has become so…"

"Crazy?" Pitch chuckled slightly as he led Jamie to one of the benches beneath the trees lining the fence of the yard, "You can say that again child." The shade moved his robe as he sat, "Only a year ago I was trapped in darkness seething with anger and hopelessness, now I have a family…a life…a reason to exist other than to prey on the fear and terror of those around me." He smiled as Jamie joined him, the boy swinging his legs slightly, "It has been a lot to take in for me."

"Yeah…" Jamie agreed as he rubbed his arm, "It's been a lot to take in for me too…I mean to find out you're a son of moon…the son of creation…" he glanced at Pitch with a sly smile, "Brother to not only the Sandman but the Boogieman and Jack Frost too."

"Yes that in itself would be enough to shake anyone up." Pitch laughed, "Speaking of Jack…is he around?" the shade glanced around the yard, knowing that the winter spirit would often follow Jamie to school and mess with the teachers and other students.

Jamie shook his head, the boy feeling a bit better after sharing his concern with the shade, "No he was waiting at home for Darkness to get back so they could go to some concert." The boy glanced at the large clock on the side of the school, "It's nearly three so they may have already left…Jack said it started at five…"

"Oh..." Pitch frowned, he had thought that Darkness would be only watching the winter teen at Burgess…not gallivanting off to gods knew where for some concert. This just made things…complicated… since Pitch had no idea how much longer Darkness would be able to fight of the Deracinate curse.

"What's wrong Pitch?" Jamie didn't miss the shade's look of worry

"Ummm it's just that I didn't know that Jack was going to a concert."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, Jaegers wife sent him tickets just after you left to go do whatever you were doing."

Pitch chuckled at the inquisitive tone in the boy's statement "I went to congratulate Iris, and speak with her on a matter I am looking into."

Jamie waited for his brother to elaborate, he frowned when it became clear Pitch wasn't going to.

Pitch didn't fail to notice the boy's disappointment, however the situation with Darkness wasn't for the child to concern himself with at the moment so the shade moved the conversation along, "You wouldn't happen to know where the concert is being held?"

The boy shook his head, "I…I'm sorry Pitch I didn't ask them…"

Pitch watched the boy's face fall, he could feel the child's fear that he had let the spirit down "Oh it's all right Jamie. I am sure that Darkness will keep Jack out of trouble." The shade smoothed his robe as he got to his feet, "Is mother coming to get you today?"

Jamie shook his head, "No she's taking Sophie to get her teeth checked…" the boy made a face, "So I have to ride the bus…alone since Pippa's not here."

A smile came to the shade's face, "How about I take you home instead?"

"Really!" Jamie beamed at the thought of not having to ride the wretched bus

Pitch nodded, "I will be waiting at the front of the school for you."

Jamie bounced to his feet at the bell that suddenly rang, "Ok I'll meet you there in twenty minutes…" the boy paused, "Is that going to be too long for you wait?"

"Jamie I once waited for Patrick three days straight in the middle of chimera infested forest." Pitch snorted at the memory, "So waiting twenty minutes is nothing."

"Awesome!"

Pitch startled when the boy hugged him, the shade still taken aback by the physical contact of others.

"I'll see you in a bit Pitch!" Jamie waved as he raced to the school before he got in trouble

 _"_ _I am sure that Darkness is fine…I mean he had fought off the curse for this long…what is one more night?"_ Pitch was desperately trying to convince himself as he watched the boy enter the building, _"Darkness will be ok until they get back."_ Satisfied with his conclusion then the spirit casually made his way to the front of the school to find a nice shade to rest in until the final bell rang.

* * *

(With Darkness)

If only Pitch had known just how not ok the poor young shade was…he would have left Burgess and scoured the world for the poor spirit. For at this moment Darkness was within his own soul, being reminded of his life that had been forcibly erased from his mind. Unfortunately for the spirit not everything in his past was all roses, a good portion of his life had been filled with thorns…

"…why…why would you show me that…" Darkness's voice was barely a whisper, streams of tears now flowing from his silver eyes.

Ruin watched the drops of tears solidify into dark royal blue Sodalite stones, each clattering to the cell floor with resounding clacks, he had not meant to remind the shade of the memory…however he had slipped and made mention of the village that the memory had taken place in. And that was all it had taken…

The demon exhaled **"I am sorry Darkness…I did not mean to bring that one back so soon…"**

"I killed them!" Darkness's voice rose to a scream as the shade curled in on himself the spirit not hearing the demon's apology. Burn scarred hands pressed on the sides of his head as if that could make the images of people laying broken and bleeding before him go away.

 **"** **You did."** Ruin was not about to dance around the truth, the demon knowing that if Darkness was going to recover fully he had much more…darker things to come to terms with.

A shiver washed over the shade, the blue gems still clattering from his eyes to floor, "Why…how could I?"

Ruin inhaled, **"It was a year or two after Morana broke you…she ordered you to bring her souls that resided within the small Dryad village of Kiosin."** The demon glanced at the strand of memory that had now exited the cell to find its sphere, **"And as you just saw…you complied with her request."**

Darkness lowered till his forehead was pressed against the stone floor, "I…I was…I was laughing! I laughed while they died!"

The cell echoed with a crack as Darkness slammed his fist into the floor, the spirit not caring that his skin broke from the impact, blood now streaming down his balled fist.

"Men, women, children!" Darkness's voice rose to a near ear piercing crescendo, "I laughed as they fell broken and bleeding to the ground!" silver eyes clenched tight as Darkness wrapped his arms around his stomach, the spirit moaning as he doubled over, "They begged me…begged me for mercy…and I laughed…"

Ruin flinched when the man turned pleading eyes on him

"Please…just end me." Darkness shook when the demon only looked at him in sympathy, "I am nothing but a monster that deserves to be sent to the Void to atone for such an atrocity!"

 **"** **I will not Darkness."** Ruin crossed his arms, the demon's heart aching for the agony he could see now etched onto the young shade's face, **"You have much to do…"** he offered the spirit a slight smile, **"Think of what young Jack would do if…"**

"He'd thank you!" Darkness screamed, the shade's heart was near breaking at the thought of what he had done. If he could kill so easily what was stopping him from harming the winter spirit…or worse yet young Sophie or Rashana?

 **"** **You are wrong Darkness."** Ruin knelt beside the distraught shade, **"That boy cares for you and is willing to do anything to help you…"**

Darkness shook his head, "He doesn't know…" silver eyes closed, "He doesn't know the real me…a murderous soul that loves to take life."

 **"** **Do you truly believe that?"** Ruin frowned slightly, **"Do you truly believe that that is who you are?"**

"You saw…" Darkness cried out when a pulsating hand grabbed his shoulder

 **"** **I had not wanted to do this."** The flames of the demon's skin burned outwards, responding to the demon's emotion, **"But it seems you are leaving me no choice."** Ruin ignored the look of fear that flickered onto the shade's face, **"I will show you why you became what you did…I will show you why you followed that horrid wretch's every command!"**

Darkness scooted back away from the demon now on his feet, the shade whimpering slightly at the thought of what he was about to remember. The spirit got shakily to his feet, Darkness wondering if he should try and leave before whatever the demon was about to show him was revealed.

Ruin inhaled at the man's reaction, he had not wanted to remind Darkness of the tortures Morana had put him through since the procedure they were going through at the moment brought back everything from emotion to the pain of whatever memory was being recalled.

However, if he didn't and Darkness only saw the evil Morana had forced him to do then the shade would forever believe that he deserved death. And he Ruin had worked too hard to keep the spirit alive for Darkness to actively seek out a means to his end.

Darkness was confused when the demon shook slightly, "Ruin…"

A sad expression came to Ruin's face, **"This… this will be unpleasant for you."**

"Wha…" Darkness started to ask what the demon meant however he never got the chance.

 **"** **Cell number 0580185."**

As soon as the last number left Ruin's lips Darkness's felt his body stiffen, instantly images of fire, blood, and demons filled his mind.

Ruin winced when a pain filled scream left the shade, the demon looked away as Darkness fell to the cell floor the spirit's body rocking and writhing as countless unspeakable agony washed over him from torture that had been inflicted on him in memories now surfacing rapidly.

 ** _"_** ** _Hopefully you are safe child."_** Ruin forced himself to not look at the spirit now writhing in agony, **_"Because if I have sent you to your doom Raze will never forgive me."_** The demon inhaled at the thought of the winter spirit off fighting for his friend, **_"Hopefully I will finish here soon and can send Darkness to your aide."_** Silver flames flicked to the shade now laying rigid, memories still flowing into the air, **_"Though how much he'll be able to help remains to be seen…this is much more taxing on him physically than I had initially thought."_**

* * *

(With Jack)

Unaware of Ruin's concern Jack was happily traversing the forest trails with Sam. The winter spirit loving the fact that not only had he saved his shy friend, but that Sam had not shut down due to his ordeal.

"…and then when you froze Jeakar! Oh man that was so awesome!"

Jack grinned at Sam who was bouncing a few steps ahead of him, "It was nothing Sam…"

Sam glanced back at his friend, crimson eyes gleaming "You're being unusually humble about the whole fight Jack." The teen made a show of gasping, "Is…is the great Jack Frost actually growing up!"

Blue eyes rolled when Sam laid against a tree, the teen fake fainting "Ha ha very funny Sam."

A grin came to the boy's face as he returned to walking, "I know I'm a regular comedian."

Jack rolled his eyes, he was about to retort when a low melody drifted to his ears

"Jack?" Sam stiffened when the winter spirit stopped walking, his head now cocked as if listening to something, "What's wro…."

"Shhhh." Jack waved a hand for Sam to be quiet, the teen now locked on the melodies sound now drifting closer.

Sam whimpered slightly, "What is that?" the shy teen's words were barley a whisper Sam now also hearing the sound Jack was.

"Don't know." Jack frowned, the hairs on the back of his neck now standing in response to oncoming sound. He glanced around at the now silent trees, not a single bird could be heard which was concerning since the tiny creatures had been twilling and twitting above them the entire time he and Sam had been walking.

"J…Jack…"

Sam's voice brought Jack from his thoughts, he glanced at the teen who had turned pale "Sam?"

The boy lifted a trembling hand, pointing into the dense trees, "The…There's something there."

Jack followed his friend's point, blue eyes narrowing at a gleaming purple light next to one of the many trees in front of them, "Ok Sam…get behind me."

Leaves crunched as Sam did as his friend said, "Is…is it the hunters Jack?" the boy peeked from behind the winter spirit

"Don't think so…" Jack pulled his staff to his front, holding it in both hands in case he needed it quickly "They are behind us…plus there's no way they could have gotten free of that ice this fast."

"Wait!" Sam squeaked when Jack moved forward, the teen hurried to stay with his friend, "Don't go over there!"

Jack glanced over his shoulder, "How else do we find out what it is Sam?"

A whimper left the teen, why did his friend have to be so curious…if it were him Sam would have just bolted in the opposite direction and not looked back.

"Besides Sam, it's nothing." Jack motioned to the trunk, "See?"

Sam stared at the small spike of purple embedded into the trunk of the tree they had reached, "What…what is it?"

Jack grunted as he grabbed the new object and yanked it free, "Not sure…but it feels hot."

Both teens froze when another sound filled the air, this one reverberating like a deep trumpet

"Sam!"

A cry left Sam as he was suddenly flung sideways, he hit the earth with crash. Crimson eyes widened when Jack fell just seconds after, "Jack!" the teen scrambled across the dirt to his friend now curled in on himself, "Jack what happened!"

"Not…not sure…" a pained grimace was on the boy's face as Jack pulled his arms around his stomach where fire like agony was pulsing into his body.

Sam quickly forced the teen to uncurl, "Oh gods…." The boy filled with dread at what he saw.

A large pulsing spike of purple was now embedded deeply into the winter spirit's side, a dark vapor pouring from the cracks that were opening along the edges of the barb.

Jack frowned when he too caught sight of what was causing him such pain, "Sam…you need to run…"

Sam shook his head, "Not without you Jack." The teen sat up and glanced around for whomever had thrown the projectile, "Let's get you on your feet."

"Not…not happening Sam." Jack gave his friend a weak smile

"Why not!" Sam's heart began to beat faster when the trumpet like sound echoed again, this time not but a few feet in front of them.

"Because Sam…" Jack winced as fire rippled from the spike, "I can't move."

Crimson eyes widened

Jack shook slightly, "Whatever this thing is…it's paralyzed my muscles Sam."

Sam's mind was racing now, what if Jack was wrong. What if it were the hunters…hunters had things to stop their marks from moving…

Crunching leaves snapped Sam from his thoughts, the teen's breath caught in his throat at what was now emerging from the tree line…in a way he wished it were only hunters instead of what was now stalking towards them.

"It's a manticore…." Sam's voice was low, the boy's eyes now transfixed on the mythical beast staring at them with gleaming eyes.

* * *

Cliff! The horrible cliffiness of the cliff! Review and let me know what you thought ;) I love hearing from you. Good luck on the challenge. Till next time.


	46. Chapter 47

Hello my readers! You guys met the challenge in an amazing two days! Your participation was phenomenal so here is the next chapter you guys so earned ;) It is totally Jack and Sam focused! Enjoy!

* * *

(With Sam)

In a forest forgotten by most, creatures were watching with baited breath. In their home many spirits and mythic passed over the leaf strewn ground, mostly on their own travels and routine. Hardly did these species interact, however this afternoon the two had come together and it was going to most likely end in blood.

So with interest the fowl and mammals of the trees were waiting for the inevitable demise of the two young spirits now face to face with one of the mythic species known to have the occasional thirst for human or spirit blood …

 _"_ _This is bad so very bad."_ Sam was panicking, his eyes darting all around for any sign of Darkness the teen holding onto to the slim chance the shade would burst through the tree line and save them. Sam whimpered when nothing but silent trees met his gaze, a low trumpet like growl brought his attention back to the being before him.

The creature was one of the more intimidating of the mythical realm. Its body was that of a lion large and muscled with red flesh. Around its neck an enormous silver mane hung like a ring, it's size indicating that this creature was an older manticore…an observation given more credit by the fact the beast's humanoid face resembled that of an elder male.

However, that small human visage was little comfort, Sam knew better than to believe this creature had any sort of humanity in it…a fact reiterated when it opened its maw revealing three rows of teeth, sharp and serrated like that of a shark.

Sam watched the manticore suddenly shake its head and move its dark black leather wings to its side, the appendages lying flat as the creature sat on its haunches.

A low whimper left Sam as he watched a large red scaled tail lash side to side, purple spikes lined the entire appendage revealing to the shy teen that this particular manticore was of the Projectile species. Unlike other manticore species that relied on only their teeth and claws to hunt with, these types shot paralytic poison spikes to immobilize prey.

A low chuckle caught his attention, Sam glanced down at Jack who lay in front of him the boy had a slight smile on his face along with a distant look

"Heh, we haven't seen a manticore in a long time huh Sam?" the boy managed to crane his head upwards to look at his friend who was still hovering over him, as if that could protect him from the oncoming predator, "Last time was in that temple remember?"

Sam whimpered, he knew it wasn't just bravado that was causing his friend to act so nonchalant about the predator only a few feet from them.

The poison now running through the winter spirit not only froze Jack's muscles but had put the boy into an almost euphoretic state. Sam knew it wouldn't be long until Jack would slip into slumber due to the narcotic effect the poison held.

"You're not changing this time." Jack grinned simply talking on, the boy not even realizing that Sam wasn't answering him "Last time you poofed into a kitten at the first sight of the thing."

"The kitten is scratching at my soul right now Jack wanting to get free and run for safety." The teen whimpered, "But I know if that happens you'll be left here alone…"

Jack smirked, "That wouldn't be too bad. The forest is really peaceful…I could hang here all day…"

"Jack…did you forget that there is manticore about to eat you!" Sam didn't mean to shout, but the poor teen was near the point of no return with his fear and Jack's calm attitude was only making it worse.

"What? Why would a manticore want to eat us?" Jack pursed his lips, "They don't normally eat spirits."

Sam glanced at the creature still watching them, "Well this one seems to want to…or else it wouldn't have shot you with a freaking poison spike!"

Jack blinked slightly, "Oh…is that why I feel so weird?" the boy slid his eyes towards the creature, "Bastard." The teen then glanced at Sam, "Why would it want to eat us…we didn't do anything to it."

Sam had been wondering the same thing ever since the manticore had shown up, crimson eyes studied the creature who had made no move towards them.

Like Jack said most of the time manticores avoided humans and spirits, preferring to hunt other mythic or mortal animals.

However, if something were wrong with the creature, if they were injured or starving then manticores had been known to eat human and spirit alike should they find them.

Sam scanned the creature for any sign of why the beast had attacked them, a gasp left him when his eyes came to rest on the feline's thick shoulder, the teen could see blood spilling from a large hole that was in the beast's red skin, "Oh it's been shot!" Sam couldn't help but shout at the discovery.

Jack tried to sit up so he could see, a huff escaped him when his body wouldn't respond "You think that trigger happy hunter got him?" blue eyes turned upwards to his friend who was still hovering over him

Sam whimpered as he moved himself slowly, positioning his body so that he could get a grip under the winter spirit's arms, "I heard the hunters saying something about a manticore..." The teen shook slightly, "Jeakar must have shot it before they got distracted by finding me."

"And just our luck we found the trap it had set up for them." Jack winced when it dawned on him what the creature had done. "It planted that spike so that the hunters would follow the trail…we just happen to be the ones to find it instead." The winter spirit sighed, his mind starting to feel fuzzy, "It must have waited while we investigated the spike…then snuck behind us for the ambush." He glanced at the manticore still simply watching them, the creature content to sit on its haunches in silent observation, "Clever little thing huh?"

"I told you we should have left that spike alone." Sam grabbed under the winter spirit's arms and began dragging backwards.

Sam knew it was in vain but he had to try and at least get Jack away before the creature decided to attack

Jack grinned slightly as he felt himself being pulled along the ground, "Yeah well you know me…curious to a fault."

Sam grunted with the effort of pulling his friend, who was literally dead weight, "Don't you know curiosity kills the cat?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jack glanced at the creature, who had now started padding after them slowly, the teen knew the creature wasn't concerned with them getting away…or at least it wasn't concerned with him getting away.

"Jack?" Sam glanced down when a yawn left his friend

"Sorry Sam…" Jack frowned, it was getting hard to think his brain suddenly feeling as if it had been wrapped in cotton, "I'm just really tired."

"Don't go to sleep Jack." Sam whimpered slightly, if the spirit gave into the poison then there was a good chance Jack wouldn't wake back up.

Jack startled when tears rimmed his friend's eyes, "Hey…come on Sam…it'll be ok." The winter spirit felt himself yawn again. "You go on ahead and get Darkness…I'll just take a quick nap…"

"No you can't Jack!" Sam shook his head, the boy's voice now full of panic, "If you do then you may never wake up again!"

A low rumble from the manticore interrupted Jack's retort

Sam yelped when a purple spike grazed his hair by inches

"Hey, some of us are trying to sleep here." Jack growled slightly at the creature who had flicked its tail backwards in anger, "Sheesh how rude can you be?"

"I don't think he's concerned with etiquette Jack." Sam watched the manticore's tail lash back into the air, it was obvious that the creature was getting restless…probably tried of him not leaving so it could eat "Ok what now Jack?"

Silence was all that answered him

"Jack!" Sam glanced at his friend, Jack's eyes were now closed the winter spirit's chest rising and falling rhythmically the teen having finally succumbed to the narcotic effect of the poison pulsing through him.

"Please don't do this, please!" the teen stopped trying to move the spirit and grabbed Jack by his shoulders, "You have to wake up! Don't leave me alone!"

Instead of answering Jack's head simply lolled to the side as Sam shook him, it was plainly obvious that nothing save the antidote was going to wake the spirit.

A low hum brought Sam's attention from trying to wake his friend to the manticore, crimson eyes widened at the sight of the creature now on its feet.

"St…stay ba…back!" Sam got to his feet, his body shaking in sheer terror as he placed himself in front of Jack, "I…I'm…I'm warning you!"

Bright green eyes gleamed with humor, the manticore wasn't concerned with this little spirit. It could almost taste the boy's fear, not to mention the child had no weapons…not like those others that had been after it before.

Sam whimpered when the creature crouched, it's tail lashing side to side, he could tell it was about to attack.

Crimson eyes glanced back at Jack, the teen was still blissfully asleep and unaware that his life was in danger.

"Ok…Sam." Sam inhaled as he tried to psyche himself up, "You can do this…Jack has protected you from worse before…" the teen exhaled as he scanned for anything he could use, crimson eyes went to a large branch the size and thickness of a baseball bat lying a few feet from him, "Maybe I can at least scare it off if it thinks I have a weapon." Sam quickly moved to grab the bough.

A loud trumpeting growl resounded just as the teen reached the branch, Sam instinctively swung the branch

His quick action was rewarded with a loud crack followed by a loud beastly scream.

Crimson eyes stared at the creature that now backing away, blood streaming down its face. "I…I… I hit it…" Sam shook slightly at the expression of sheer hate now curled onto the beast face

The manticore growled as it shook the ringing from its ears, this little spirit had actually struck it…that was not acceptable. Prey should be easy…should simply lay there gazing with fear filled eyes as it approached. Another growl left the creature perhaps another of its spikes was needed after all…

Sam ducked when the creature's tail lashed forward, the teen barely managing to dodge the three spikes that were hurled at him. He whimpered slightly, this was going from bad to worse quickly.

A low hum from the manticore suddenly filled the air

 _"_ _What's it doing now?"_ Sam watched in confusion as the creature turned and raced into the forest, the dense underbrush covering it completely.

An almost surreal silence settled, Sam just stood blinking at the empty spot. He couldn't possibly hope that the creature had decided to leave them alone…but after a few minutes Sam felt himself relax.

"May…. maybe it's gone for good." Sam whimpered, yes he had been trying to get the creature to go away but he hadn't actually thought it would work. When nothing but silence continued the teen grinned, "I guess it is really gone."

"Would have been cool if Jack could have seen that." Sam grinned slightly at his friend who was still sleeping, completely oblivious to everything around him, "But at least he's safe now and I can get him to Darkness." The boy sighed as he bent to pick up his friend, "Hopefully he can get the antidote for Jack…"

A low whistling suddenly shattered air

Sam screamed when something embedded itself into his arm, crimson eyes stared with horror at the sliver of spike now pulsing poison into his body. He glanced up, staring in disbelief at the creature sneering at him from among the branches of the tree he and Jack were under.

"No no no no!" the poor teen's words were like a chant as he felt his body stiffen, "You were gone…you were gone…" Sam's words were no more than a whisper as the boy crumpled to the ground, his body giving into the paralytic toxins now coursing through his veins.

The earth echoed with a thud as the manticore leapt from the tree, the creature smirking slightly at its own cleverness. It now had two meals to enjoy instead of just one, it cocked its head when the scrawny one desperately tried to move towards the white haired prey…the child's body twitching and spasmining.

Amusement filled the manticore when the boy wailed in frustration at the fact his body wouldn't move towards the other. Silly child did he really think that he could protect anyone now? Now that it's poison was flowing the boy would be helpless…perhaps it should eat him first…just for the principle of the matter.

Sam strained again, trying to get his body to move. He could hear the manticore approaching, every step the beast took shook his bones and made his heart skip a beat, "Someone…anyone…please help." Sam's sent a silent prayer to the heavens above for some soul to save him and Jack.

The sound of rustling above him drew Sam's attention upwards, the teen's eyes widened in disbelief and fear.

Hundreds if not thousands of bats were swarming downwards, wings tucked in tight as they spiraled towards the earth. Ivory claws and fangs gleaming in the lowering light of the sun as the creatures swarmed with such voracity that Sam swore the air bled.

 _"_ _Oh gods why? What else could go wrong!"_ Sam cringed as the crescendo of screeches reached a deafening roar. The teen chanced a glance at the swarm above, it was so dense that the sunlight was blotted out by the thousands of tiny bodies. Sam whimpered slightly when the creatures stopped their flitting and suddenly seemed to join as one, and like a crashing wave dropped from the sky.

Sam stared wide eyes as the swarm oozed over the manticore like water, the mythic now trumpeting in fear as it was completely consumed in writhing bodies.

The teen startled when just as soon as they had come, the entire cloud of creatures burst outwards leaving behind only one single figure.

"My my I have not eaten a manticore in many a century…"

At the figures statement Sam's gaze went to the ground where the manticore had once been, the teen shook when only a crumpled body met his gaze. It looked to Sam as if the manticore had been deflated, leaving behind nothing but skin and bone.

"Almost forgot how rich their blood was."

Sam felt his heart drop as the figure turned and he was able to see the being in full.

The figure was a man, tall and muscled his shoulders broad and toned. Almost satin like hair fell down the man's back, cascading till it reached his lower shoulder blade it's obsidian colored reflecting in the now visible sunlight.

A suit of white stood in sharp contrast to the black aura that seemed to be pulsing around the man, ripping and shredding the earth below him.

However even that wasn't the main thing that caused Sam's heart to begin beating rapidly, it was what flared suddenly on either side of the man.

Two leather wings, nearly six feet in diameter, were spread wide as if in celebration of the kill the man had just made. The wings were dark purple, speckled with bits of gold and splatted with dots of crimson most likely blood from the manticore. The outline of bones was visible around the sides, with millions of veins running throughout the leather. At the top of each wing a large ivory spike, curved like an elongated tooth, protruded. Each tip of the gleaming ivory was plated with gold giving them a touch of deadly beauty.

Sam whimpered at the sight of them, it was apparent that these appendages had the strength to knock a man unconscious with little effort if the thick muscles that made up the frames were any indication.

"Oh you like my wings?"

Sam was brought from his stare by the man's almost melodic voice, he whimpered when dark yellow eyes were turned on him.

"They are quite nice aren't they child." The man didn't seem to notice Sam's fear as his hand, covered in golden bands and rings, reached and pulled one of the appendages around "See, I take great pride in them…they are my greatest weapon."

A shiver shook Sam as the man grinned, revealing blood stained fangs

"Unless you count the teeth…"

Sam gulped when the man reached and pulled a large curved sword from a scabbard on the wing

"And there is this…" a look came to the man's face suddenly when he seemed to notice the teen's frightened look for the first time, "Oh do not be scared Sam."

"How…how do you know who I am?" Sam whimpered, he would remember having met this man before.

The man huffed, "I really need to work on my communication skills…perhaps Alexia is right…I should take a class…" the man waved a hand in the air as he gave a half bow, "I am sorry for that Sam, you must understand that I am still new to this whole…roam around the mortal realm thing."

Sam wasn't comforted by that in the least, even more so when the man grinned and spoke again

"I am Camzotz, demon god of Xibalba."

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story ;) I will update as usual on Sunday. Congratulations on winning the challenge. Till next time.


	47. Chapter 48

Hello my friends! Thank you for the reviews ;) I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story, you keep me writing and updating as fast as I do. Now without further ado, here is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess)

The small town had always tried to keep nature within its boundaries. The mayor had made sure to incorporate trees all within cities limits so that the towns people never felt that they were entrapped by concrete. As a result, the entire town was alit with bright oranges, yellows, and reds as the changing season repainted the trees. Nearly every one of them that had been planted throughout the town were skirted with rims of autumn gold and rust colored leaves. It was under these towers of earth that Pitch the Nightmare King sat. It was obvious to any that was able to see the shade that he was in bliss.

Pitch sighed in content as he stood beneath one of the skeletal trees that lined the front of the school, the spirit leaning against the cool bark his arms crossed over his chest. His golden eyes slid to the large brick building, the metal clock above the front doorway indicated that he had just a few minutes' left until the boy he was waiting on would be exiting.

Pitch glanced back upwards, continuing the activity he had started to pass time, counting leaves still clinging to trees around him. It always amused him how the tiny things were so stubborn and unwilling to just give into the wind and be carried away. A slight smile curled onto his face when a calm breeze drifted around him, Pitch cocked his head listening so that he could decode the ancient language that had become his sisters.

"I am fine Gwen, there is nothing wrong."

Wind gently brushed against her older brother's face, the spirit not really believing him

A smile came to Pitch's face at her concern for him as Gwen inquired that if he was fine then why was he waiting out in the open and not veiled in shadows for protection against the harsh sun above.

"I am walking Jamie home today so I wanted to be visible when he gets out." Pitch glanced again at the school when she asked why, "Jamie…needed me too."

Wind gently weaved around Pitch, she didn't press her brother for more. Gwen had been able to tell Jamie had been upset, however the boy had ignored her prodding. She was glad that Pitch had taken up the mantel of helping their brother…speaking of brothers that needed help…. Gwen swirled around the shade, gently asking her question

"No Jack is not here." The shade snorted at her question as to where their wayward brother had gotten off to, "Darkness took the boy to some concert…" he held up a hand, "And before you ask Gwen…I don't know where it is."

Wind swelled again, this time blasting Pitch's hair

"Hey, don't blame me Gwen!" the shade grumbled as he smooth done his hair which had fluffed up with his sister's outburst, "I left Jack in mother's care, not my fault she let him trasp off to some stupid concert."

Wind howled a few ancient curses that she had learned from their father and then blasted across the town, now bent on scouring the globe for the boy she had made it her mission to keep safe.

"And goodbye to you too." Pitch exhaled, he really couldn't blame his sister…the thought of Jack out there without proper supervision was enough to work anyone into a frenzy. At least the boy was with Darkness…which of course he wasn't sure was a good thing considering the shade's condition.

"Perhaps I should send a Nightmare to go find them…"

Black sand had just started to twine from the shade's fingers when a loud bell caused him to jump.

Pitch halted the forming of the equestrienne as children began to pour from the building. He wasn't about to bring one of the creatures into existence with so many young souls around…the shade not sure how it would react to such a tempting situation.

"Pitch!"

A smile came to the shade's face as Jamie raced over to him

"Sorry it took so long." Jamie motioned to the tall man standing at the entrance of the school, "I had to get permission from Mr. Morrison to walk home instead of riding the bus."

Pitch raised an eyebrow as the man waved to him then returned into the building, "He can see me?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah. For some reason Mr. Morrison can see spirits…I asked how and he said it was because of some blessing he received." The boy shrugged, "But when I pressed him for more info he refused to give any."

Pitch's eyes narrowed, the shade not buying the whole 'blessing' thing, however now was not the time to dwell on it…he'd save that for later. He glanced at Jamie who was avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk, "So Jamie did you have a good day? Other than the bullies that is." the shade decided to not voice his concern to his brother and instead move the conversation along

Jamie grinned, completely unaware of the shade's tactic "The highlight of it was the bullies!"

"Oh? I didn't know you enjoyed being beat up." Pitch frowned slightly

"No no no!" Jamie quickly waved his hands, "I meant the way you used a Nightmare to chase them off!"

Pitch groaned slightly, of course his brother would find that fascinating

"Well don't get used to it Jamie. I try to not create the things unless I absolutely have to." His golden eyes slid to the boy, "You saw what happens when I create more than I can handle."

Jamie's eyes fell, "Sorry…"

"Don't be." Pitch quickly changed the subject, which had turned a bit sour for his taste, "So do you want to visit Pippa on the way home?"

"No, that's ok. I…I'll just call her."

Pitch didn't miss the bright pink that had dusted onto Jamie's face, the shade grinned this was interesting…

"You sure? Females tend to like it when they are visited."

The shade of red Jamie turned resembled that of cherry

"I got an A on my history test today." Jamie quickly changed the subject, not liking the grin now on Pitch's face

"Did you now?" Pitch smirked, knowing full well what his brother was doing however he chose to allow the shift, "Did you cheat?"

Jamie glowered at the shade who now wore a joking sneer, "No, for your information I studied really hard."

"That's a shock." Pitch chuckled as they turned a corner, "What with Jack distracting you and you playing video games I am surprised you got any studying done."

"Speaking of Jack…I should probably apologize to him." Jamie's eyes went to the pavement, "I was a bit…snappy this morning to him and Sam."

Pitch placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I am sure that they aren't holding it against you Jamie. Both Jack and Sam understand when it comes to having things on your mind, though for Jack I'm sure his is mostly filled with different ways to get in trouble."

Jamie grinned as they came to the walkway of his home, "Yeah which is why I was surprised you let him go off."

"Trust me if I had known I wouldn't have." Pitch snorted as they climbed the stairs, "Darkness should have had the common sense to stay here."

"Jack probably talked him into it." Jamie chuckled as they entered the house.

Once in Jamie quickly tossed his book bag against the wall and bounced towards the living room, ready to make amends with Sam.

"Most likely." The shade nodded as he shut the door, "Jamie would you like me to fix you something to eat?" when his brother didn't answer Pitch glanced at him, golden eyes narrowing when he saw the boy staring into the living room, "Jamie…is something wrong?"

"Pitch…ummm…I think you should see this."

Pitch grinned slightly "What did Jack fill the room with snow ag…." The shade stopped mid word when he came to his brother's side and caught sight of what had made him pause.

The entire living room was empty, not a single piece of furniture could be seen. From the couch to the coffee table, everything that was not nailed down had been removed from the room.

"Do…do you think we were robbed!"

Pitch glanced around, "I…don't think so." The shade frowned when he caught sight of black lines that stained the carpet, "If I didn't know any better I'd say the furniture met an unfortunate end at the hand of out of control shadows."

"How can you tell?" Jamie watched as the spirit walked into the room

"Notice the black stained into the carpet?" Pitch motioned to lines, "Normally when a shade spirit travels the shadows remain within the Between. However, if the shade in question gets distracted, is hurt, or tries to transport too many at a time the shadows will leak into the Mortal Realm where they latch onto anything and everything around bring it with them."

Jamie glanced around, "Soooo our couch is somewhere in the Between?"

Pitch chuckled, "No most likely the shadows simply brought the items wherever Darkness traveled."

"But why would he lose control in the first place?" Jamie hurried after Pitch who had turned from the room and started to the kitchen. Hazel eyes filled with concern, "You don't think he's injured do you?"

Pitch shook his head, "Darkness hasn't been anywhere but here…so I highly doubt he received injury." The shade waved a hand "And since I can't sense Sam here I imagine that Jack managed to talk the boy into going with them and Darkness wasn't strong enough to transport them all."

Jamie frowned at that, "But…hasn't Darkness transported more than three before?" the boy pulled a chair out and sat at the table watching with apprehension as Pitch rummaged in the fridge.

"He has, however Darkness used a lot of energy when he helped out mother when she was attacked. I had thought he had recovered from it…" the shade used his body to shut the door, "But apparently I was mistaken. But enough about that…" He glanced at the boy, "Do you want bananas and jalapenos or just jalapenos on your sandwich?"

Jamie was panicking trying to think of any way out of having to eat Pitch's cooking "Ummmm don't you should probably go check on Darkness, just to make sure he's ok?"

"No my job now is to take care of you until mother returns." Pitch waved a hand in dismissal, "Besides I am sure he is fine."

* * *

(Unknown)

If only Pitch has known just how incorrect that statement was he would have left Burgess immediately. For at that moment trapped deep within his mind Darkness was still being bombarded by memories of his life that had been erased due to the curse placed on his mind. The ordeal had been very taxing on the young shade, both mentally and physically. However, the being returning Darkness's memories to him had little patience to spare for the poor spirit.

 **"** **On your feet Darkness."** The demon crossed his arms, flames pulsing slightly, **"There is still much to do."**

Darkness simply lay on the cell floor, the spirit still gasping from the pain of the memories he had just received.

Ruin exhaled as he uncrossed his arms, **"Darkness…"**

"Why…" Darkness's voice hitched slightly as he managed to catch his breath, "…why…are you…doing this…do me?"

 **"** **I am doing nothing to you!"** Ruin clenched his fist, the demon's anger rising at the thought of Darkness blaming him for what had been shown, **"I am simply showing you your own life!"**

"Hey don't yell at me!" Darkness's voice rose as the shade got to his feet, "I didn't ask for this!"

Ruin stepped back when a pulse of shadow erupted from the spirit

"I didn't ask to be torn apart! I didn't ask to be thrown away!" a shudder shook Darkness as he clenched his fist, emotions rising to the surface that he had long forgotten, "I didn't ask to be born to a woman that hated me! Who tormented me each and every day for centuries just so that she could obtain whatever sick goal she has!"

The demon waited quietly, allowing the shade to gather himself **"You finished?"**

Silver eyes glowered at the insensitive spirit

 **"** **Darkness you cannot curse your lot in life."** Ruin offered the angry spirit a smile, **"It has been dealt so you can only make the best of it."** The demon waved a hand, **"For me I could curse the gods for my lot for all eternity. I gave up my very being in order to save a snot nosed brat who doesn't appreciate a single thing I've done for him!"**

"Well excuse me for losing my memories!" Darkness waved a hand at the cell now spiraling with memory strands trying to find their spheres, "I absolutely love the fact that I can't even #$ %ing remember my own name without having to be locked in my own mind and have a demon treat me like an invalid and remind me of my entire existence!"

The cell rippled with tension, anger now rippling from the two spirit's filling the air.

After tense seconds Ruin exhaled

 **"** **Darkness…forgive me."**

Silver eyes raised at the demon's apology

 **"** **I was so consumed with getting your memories back that I did not stop to think of your emotions upon receiving them."** Ruin offered him a smile, **"Demon's tend to be a bit…overzealous with our orders."**

"Orders?" Darkness cocked his head slightly

Ruin waved a hand, " **Rashana asked my brothers and I to watch over you Darkness…she asked that we keep you safe and that is what we did…for as long we were able."**

Darkness shook his head, "Wait….how did she know I…"

 **"** **I do not know how she knew of you."** Ruin shrugged, **"All I know is that I found her within Morana's dungeons, broken and dying. With her last breath Rashana begged me to take care of the child that was to be born to that monster. I had to give her my word…she was my king's soulmate… and my queen."**

Silver eyes gleamed, "Did…did she ever tell you who my father was?"

Ruin shook his head, " **She never told me... I am unsure if she even knows."** The demon glanced at the cell door, **"Now if you are done with your little tantrum can we get back to your memory problem?"**

Darkness growled, "It was not a tan…" he stopped when Ruin suddenly held up a hand

 **"** **Shhh."**

"Hey don't shusmmph!" Darkness's eyes widened when the demon shoved a hand over his mouth, he quickly pushed the demon's hand away, "What the hell!"

 **"** **There is fear…."** Silver flames burned brightly, the demon's body drinking in the terror that was radiating to him from the normal realm, **"Lots of fear…fear of death, fear for friend, fear for self…"**

Darkness yelped when the demon grabbed his shoulders

 **"** **It is Sam!"** Ruin's voice resounded with panic upon the demon's recognition of the owner of the dread now washing over him, **"Something must have happened to Jack when he confronted the hunters that had taken the boy."**

"What! Frost was fighting spirits and you knew!" Darkness's voice resounded in the cell, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Ruin snorted, **"Because you would have insisted on leaving."**

"Damn right!" Darkness growled as he glanced around for a shadow he could use to escape, "Now how do I get to him!"

 **"** **I still have memories I need to return…"** Ruin flinched when silver orbs rounded on him

"I have to leave now!" Darkness's voice rose in volume, "Frost could be injured or worse!"

Ruin exhaled, **"Fine…"** the demon waved a hand

Darkness jumped when a swirling vortex of shadows opened on the far wall, he hurried to it pausing slightly inches from the spiraling blackness, "Ruin…could you perhaps…continue to replace the memories while I'm gone?" the shade glanced at the demon, noting the look of sadness now on the man's face

 **"** **No…once you leave Darkness that is it."** The demon motioned to the cell, **"You will lose whatever you leave behind here until Jack finds a way to remove the Deracinate curse."**

"So my memories of you and what did for me?" the shade clenched his fist, he really wanted to know what this spirit had been to him…what made this being give away everything for him.

Ruin shrugged, **"I can wait a bit longer for you to remember Darkness…as long as you are safe and well I can wait."**

Darkness nodded, "Thank you Ruin…" the shade bowed slightly, "For giving me back my memories of myself, my siblings, Frost and his family…and my purpose to atone for the sins of my past." Silver eyes gleamed, "And don't worry I will find a way to remember everything else I swear."

 **"** **I hope so Darkness."** The demon watched as the shade stepped into the shadows and disappeared, **"For there is much I need to remind you of."**

* * *

(With Sam)

Unware that help was finally on its way, Sam was on the verge of a panic attack. The poor teen was no longer staring down a vicious manticore that wanted him for lunch instead he now found himself in the presence of a demon god.

Sam whimpered as he tried to get his paralyzed body to move as the demon knelt beside him, "How…how do you know who I am?" he shook as the man took his arm in his hands.

Camzotz smiled as he gently examined the spike still imbedded into the boy's flesh, "Stitcher told me."

"Please! If you are going to take me back to her please leave my friend here." Sam clenched his eyes trying to keep from crying.

If he were doomed to be returned to the Vaults and be tormented for the rest of his life at the very least he could beg for his friend to be left alone.

A sob escaped Sam at the thought of what Stitcher would do should Jack be brought along…most likely the woman would torture the winter spirit to make Sam tell her where the hell staff was.

Tears escaped and began running unhindered down Sam's face, the boy no longer able to hold them back.

"Don't cry child."

Sam startled when he felt a hand brush the tears from his face, crimson eyes opened in surprise. He stared in confusion at the kind smile on the man's face.

"I am not going to take you or your friend to Stitcher."

"But…but you said." Sam whimpered, the teen not allowing himself to believe that this person wasn't going to return to his hell.

Camzotz chuckled, "I 'said' she told me about you." A mischievous grin, that was as natural to demon kind as breathing, crept onto his face "I never said I was taking you to her."

Sam winced as the man then returned to inspecting his arm, "That makes no sense…why wouldn't you…"

"Turn you in and get the reward?" a snort left the demon, "Sam my child I have no interest in the ambitions of that woman. I told her that when Stitcher sent her messenger to ask me for my assistance." Camzotz chuckled at the memory, "Of course she didn't take the hint so after the fifth one that came begging I sent the sixth back to her in pieces." Ivory fangs flashed as the demon grinned, "She got the hint after that."

Sam trembled slightly, the boy still not sure if he could trust this man

"But enough of that…" Camzotz gently placed his both hands on the boy's shoulder, he glanced at Sam sympathy in his eyes, "I need to remove this before the vapors are released."

"Vapors… oh is that why I'm not falling asleep?" Sam's eyes widened recalling that thick black smoke that had been released from the spike that had hit Jack.

Camzotz nodded, "Correct, the spikes hold within them two sets of poison. The first is pushed through an opening at the tip upon impact, this is the one that paralysis the prey." The demon motioned the spike lying a few feet from them, cracked and still seeping tiny wisps of black vapor, "The second is contained within the shell of the spike and leaks out if the prey thrashes too much." The demon glanced at the winter teen who was snoring slightly, "As you can see with your friend there it's a sedative."

Sam whimpered when the demon grabbed the spike that was still imbedded deep into his arm

"I know it will hurt child." Camzotz frowned at the boy's whimper, "But it must be done before you too slip into slumber."

"O…o…ok." Crimson eyes closed, Sam not able to watch what was about to happen.

"One…two…three!"

A scream escaped Sam when at the last number lightning like pain erupted in his arm, the teen could feel the blood now running down his arm. He startled when the demon beside him inhaled sharply.

"Such a strange fragrance…"

Sam stared at the man whose eyes were now focused on the bright red river now cascading to the earth, "Camzotz?" he startled when the man inhaled again, his eyes glassing over slightly

"Torment, anguish, loneliness, misery, persecution…" yellow eyes narrowed into slits, "Such suffering should not be in a child's blood."

Crimson eyes avoided the man's eyes, now gleaming with pity, a small yelp escaped him when strong arms suddenly pulled him upwards Sam's world darkened when the demons' wings encompassed him as Camzotz held him against his chest.

"May Piltzintecuhtli bring you to souls that will keep such horrid toxins from infecting you again."

"I'm not…really hurting…sir." Sam blinked slightly, the boy not sure of how to respond to a demon god now offering him comfort.

Camzotz smiled slightly as he moved his wings aside and held the spirit outwards, "I am not talking about the manitcore's poison Sam." The demon gently laid the boy on to the ground, "I am speaking of the foul atrocities that now taint you soul. I was asking for my friend to help guide you to those that will protect you."

Sam smiled slightly as he glanced at Jack, "My friend must have been sent by him then, Jack has always been protecting since the day he rescued me." Sam glanced back when he heard fabric tearing, crimson eyes wide at the demon now tearing a long strip from the obviously expensive suit he wore.

"It seemed to me you were doing the protecting." Camzotz chuckled slightly as he wrapped Sam's arm with a long strip of cloth, the demon watching the white fabric turn red.

Sam whimpered slightly at the tightness of the bandage, "Only because he was the one that saved me from the first spike the manticore threw. Otherwise it would have been Jack being the one to fight it."

"Well your friend won't be doing any fighting until I can get him a dose of Colopahtli."

A slight panic rose in Sam when he was suddenly lifted into the air by the demon and tucked under arm, the boy now dangling like a piece of luggage.

His fear was obviously evident for a low laugh escaped the demon

"Calm down child, I am simply moving you and your friend to a better location, there are lots of wild mythics roaming these woods and it would be extremely tedious for me to have to kill them all to keep you safe."

Sam watched his arms and legs swinging limply, "Do…do you have anything that will help me move?" he grunted as Camzotz leaned over and picked Jack up in the same fashion.

"Oh I believe a dose of Amaranth will loosen your muscles again Sam."

Sam sighed in relief, the relief left when something came to his mind, "Oh Darkness!"

"Is something wrong with your eyes now?" Camzotz glanced at the teen he was holding, the demon now concerned the poison had been more potent than he had first thought.

"Oh no I'm fine." Sam spoke quickly, "Darkness is the spirit that brought me and Jack here, he's still out there somewhere."

A sigh left the demon, "Well in that case I will have to put off taking you two to safety and find him as well."

"Make sure you let him know you're a friend…Darkness tends to attack first then ask questions." Sam shook at the thought of the shade attacking the demon because he thought he and Jack were in trouble.

Camzotz chuckled as he started into the tense underbrush, "That would be interesting."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time.


	48. Chapter 49

Hello my friends! Thank you for the reviews, I love hearing from you guys and seeing your thoughts on the chapter. The reviews keep me updating as fast as I do ;) I decided to post early just because I care :) Enjoy.

* * *

(With Sam)

The forest was in the full swing of Autumn, everywhere one looked the ancient sentinels of the earth were shedding their leaves so that come Spring new green coverings could once again sprout. Though their branches were nearly bare, these skeleton like arms were teeming with activity. From birds flitting from tree to tree in search of food to small mammals getting their shelters together for winter. It was a typical evening for the residents of this peaceful haven. However, for the young teen now being carried through the forest his evening was anything but normal.

Sam sighed as he watched his arms swing back and forth with the forward motion of the demon carrying him. Though the man hadn't done anything to harm him or Jack, Sam couldn't help the steadily rising panic that was starting to grow in his heart with each passing second.

 _"_ _I know Camzotz said he wasn't going to take us to Stitcher…"_ Sam whimpered slightly as he craned his neck and glanced at the demon carrying him, _"But Camzotz never said that 'he' wasn't going to hurt us."_

"Sam is something wrong?"

Sam squeaked when bright yellow eyes glanced down at him, "No…no sir…"

Camzotz frowned, "Child your heart is racing so fast I could dance to the rhythm should I take the fancy." The demon god fixed Sam with a stare, "Now tell me why you are so afraid?"

"I…I…" Sam shrank slightly, the boy ashamed of his fear after the spirit had helped him.

A sigh left the demon, "You have been hurt too much in the past…you can't trust anymore can you?"

Sam clenched his eyes to keep from crying, "It's just that times before spirits have helped me…they pretended to care…but…"

"But in the end they betrayed you correct?"

"Yes sir…on more than one occasion." Sam lowered his gaze not wanting to meet the now pity filled ones staring at him

"Child I swear to Ometecuhtli that I am not like those colluder souls…"

Sam startled when one of the demon's wings brushed his face, crimson eyes glanced upwards to his surprise a smile was on Camzotz's face

"But if it will make you feel better child I can issue a Soul Oath."

"You…you would do that…for me?" Sam squeaked slightly, for spirits to issue a Soul Oath was a big deal. The Oath was not just a promise, it was a binding contract that if broken the issuer would be stripped of their soul and hurled into the Void.

"If it would ease your mind child I have no problem issuing one." Camzotz hummed slightly, "Now let's see…how is the best way to word this?" he grinned slightly, "I Camzotz, illustrious Demon Lord of Xibalba…"

Sam couldn't help but grin at the demon's unabashed praise of himself

"Here by give my word that I will not harm the spirit known as Sam Hein…" yellow eyes slid to the winter spirit dangling under his arm, "Nor will I harm his drooling friend Jack."

A slight chuckled left Sam, he had noticed that his friend was not only snoring loudly but had begun to drool slightly. He couldn't wait to rub this in Jack's face. A surge of energy suddenly cut into his thoughts, Sam quickly shut his eyes just seconds before a bright golden light exploded outwards from Camzotz's chest.

"There, the oath is complete."

Sam's eyes were full of gratitude as the teen glanced at the demon, "Thank you sir…"

Camzotz nodded, "It is nothing child, as I said I am not going to hurt you so making an oath such as that is merely a courtesy to you."

Wings beating the air brought both spirit's attention to the sky

Sam shuddered unconsciously when he caught sight of thousands of bats now spiraling towards them

"Calm child, it is only my people." Camzotz spoke quickly when he sensed Sam's heart rate increase again, "I asked them to scout ahead for your friend."

"I never saw you speak to anyone." Sam watched, now in fascination, as one bat broke free from the swarm and land on the demon's massive shoulder.

The creature was no more than the size of a small rabbit, a pale comparison to the demon god, yet it was nothing but confidant as it clambered across Camzotz's shoulder to the man's face.

Camzotz chuckled as the small creature squeaked and rubbed it's face against his, "I can communicate with them telepathically." The spirit smiled when the bat squeaked at him, "As well as in our own tongue."

Sam listened as Camzotz made several clicking sounds with his tongue, the tiny bat responded quickly with several of its own. The teen watched a frown come to Camzotz's face, Sam whimpered slightly when that frown turned into an expression of anger as the bat continued 'talking'.

"Are you sure?" the demon growled slightly when the bat squeaked rapidly while waving its tiny wings like a fan, "Very well Thralen, take the swarm and 'persuade' them to leave."

Crimson eyes watched the bat flit back up to the waiting cloud

The air seemed to shake as the entire swarm of bats moved as one, now crashing through the forest trees like a mad animal.

"What did it say?" Sam glanced at the demon, wondering what could possibly be out there that would get the man so riled.

"Well they did not find your friend, however…" Camzotz's wings flared outwards, the appendages echoing the anger rising within the spirit, "Thralen just informed me that while looking they saw several Dark Fairies flitting around the wood."

Sam's limbs swung slightly as the demon started forward again, this time the man's pace a bit brisker than before.

"And I have specifically told Neela to keep her filthy kind out of my territories!" Camzotz growled in his throat, "They cause nothing but trouble…stealing food and trinkets, playing pranks, kidnapping humans and spirits for Neela's pleasure…I will not stand for that kind of behavior in my lands."

"Do…do you think Darkness is ok?" Sam shook slightly, the teen imagining what such creatures would do should they find a powerful spirit like Darkness by himself…someone that captured spirits for fun would most definitely want such a spirit for her collection.

Camzotz shook his head, "Thralen said the fairies were simply looking around not that they had found anyone." the demon glanced at Sam with a smile, "I am sure your friend is fine."

Sam exhaled as he was toted further into the forest, "I hope you're right…"

* * *

(Burgess)

While Sam was worried about Darkness's safety in the small town of Burgess, Jamie was worried for his own.

At the moment the poor boy was staring at the 'sandwich' created by the Nightmare King, and Jamie was pretty sure it was a thing of nightmares in itself.

The outside was a lovely shade of black where Pitch had placed the poor thing in the toaster oven where it had promptly burst into flames. Once the shade had put out the flames, proclaiming that the bread was toasted perfect, Pitch had preceded to put everything but the kitchen sink inside it. From mayo to ketchup, from banana to jalapenos nothing was safe from becoming part of Pitch's 'creation'

"Aren't you going to eat Jamie?" Pitch glanced in concern at his sibling as he placed a glass of water on the table for him, "Are you ill?"

Jamie looked up from studying the abomination to sandwich kind, "I…I ummm….I…" he was racking his brain for any excuse as to why he couldn't eat his brother's creation, "It's just that Pitch I…" Jamie reached for his drink as he desperately tried to come up with something.

Fortunately, he didn't have to

"What is that!"

Jamie yelped when the shade reached across the table and grabbed his hand that had been reaching for the glass. Jamie startled when Pitch turned it so that his palm was upwards, the crescent moon mark now blaringly visible.

Pitch's eyes narrowed at the mark, he turned them on Jamie "What happened?"

"Well…" the boy wasn't sure if this was better or worse than having to eat poison, "To be honest Pitch…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Pitch growled slightly, "It looks as if you were branded!" the spirit unconsciously moved his shoulders, Pitch recalling the hot metal that had been placed to his skin when Morana had 'marked' him as hers.

Jamie flinched at the spirit's shout

"Name them Jamie!" Pitch shook slightly, "Name whoever did this and I swear I will tear them apart!"

"No no Pitch you have it wrong!" Jamie quickly pulled his hand away from his brother, "It just appeared, no one did anything to me."

Pitch studied his younger sibling, searching the boy's face for any indication he was lying. When he found none the shade inhaled, "Ok Jamie…then explain how that mark got there."

"I had taken Sam to meet my friends…you know to help him gain believers…"

Pitch listened intently as Jamie recounted for him what had happened that day

"…as soon as I touched Sam's shoulder this feeling like lightning went down my arm." Jamie glanced at the shade, "And instantly all my friends could see him." The boy glanced at his palm, "While they were talking to him I noticed that this mark had appeared."

"Did you show mother?" Pitch motioned for Jamie to hold his palm out to him, "Or father?" the shade carefully traced the gleaming mark with his finger, noting the pulse of energy that suddenly sparked into him from it.

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Well I wanted to…but things got really crazy. I mean you and Jack got hurt by that Rider…then we had the festival…" a sheepish grin came to the boy's face, "And to be honest I kind of forgot about it."

Pitch nodded, "That is understandable…" the spirit let go his brother's hand, "Well when mother gets home we are going to ask her." Pitch held up his hand when Jamie started to protest, "No Jamie, this is something that needs to be addressed."

"Why? It's probably nothing…"

Golden eyes gleamed slightly, "I believe it is something Jamie." The spirit inhaled, "All my life I believed that mine was due to something Morana did to me…however seeing this has brought that into question."

Jamie cocked his head in confusion, "What do you mean Pitch?"

Pitch exhaled, "I have only shown Patrick this…"

Jamie startled when the shade placed his own hand onto the table, his fist clenched tight. Hazel eyes stared as the shade opened his hand, revealing a gleaming Gibbous moon etched into the grey skin of his palm.

* * *

(With Darkness)

While in Burgess Pitch and Jamie were discussing the marks that had come upon their skin, in a forest across the world Darkness was racing over leaf strewn ground to find the two teens he had sworn to protect.

 _"_ _If anything happens to them…"_ Darkness's mind was racing along with his heart, _"I swear I will never forgive Ruin…or myself."_

A sound like dried cereal being crunched underfoot filled the air as the shade's feet traversed the earth, however Darkness didn't pay any attention to the sound had not been since he had emerged from the shadows and into the forest where he had immediately set out to find Jack and Sam.

Darkness stopped abruptly, his lungs having finally won in their plea for him to rest. The shade's chest rose and fell rapidly as he lay his back against one of the many trees, Darkness taking a moment to catch his breath.

"What…I don't get…" Darkness gasped as he inhaled the much needed air, "Is why Sam's fear is fluctuating like it is."

The shade was confused as to the sporadic shifts he could feel within the teen's fear, when he had first stepped from the shadows Sam's fear had been strong and had led him like a beacon. Now however the boy's fear was nearly nonexistent, with only the occasional rise that was not nearly enough to help him find the teen.

The earth crunched as Darkness once again started his search, the spirit grumbling slightly "I mean I know Frost never shows any fear…unless the kids about to die…but I had banked on Sam leading me to them." The spirit glanced at a patch of shadows he was passing, "Wonder if there is a way to contact Ruin and ask him where he sensed Sam's fear…"

Darkness however didn't get a chance to dwell on his thought, the shade suddenly finding himself flipping forward as he hit into something large. A loud curse left Darkness when his body slammed into the hard earth, the spirit not able to catch himself in time.

A groan left the shade as he sat up, rubbing his head that had the unfortune of breaking his fall "What did I fall over?" Darkness glanced at the object that had tripped him, "What the hell is that doing here!"

Silver eyes stared at the wooden coffee table, the manmade object a stark contrast to the natural woods around him.

Darkness trembled when he caught sight of the hand carved moon that was etched on the top of the table, "This is from Rashana's house!"

A slight creaking brought his attention upwards

"Oh gods…." Darkness stared at the couch and lamps entangled within the trees limbs, "She's going to kill me!" the shade grabbed his head, a feeling a despair washing over him at the thought of how much he must have damaged the woman's home. Silver eyes suddenly opened when a thought sparked in his mind, "I'm to blame for Sam being out here!"

Darkness moaned slightly, "When I traveled the shadows must have brought Sam with us." The shade turned and quickly returned to his search, "I am so going to have to find a way to make this up to him."

"…and I ripped the guy's head clear off!"

The sudden voice caused Darkness to jump slightly, the shade filled with apprehension when he felt a strange energy now flowing in the air.

"Taught people not to sneak into my palace uninvited that's for sure."

Darkness hurried forward, the shade hoping that whoever this person was had not found the two teens. Quickly the shade concealed himself in the shadow of an earthen sentinel as he peered into the clearing. Silver eyes widened when Darkness looked through the shadows and caught sight of the man standing in the middle of the trees.

The spirit was tall and muscled, a fact that Darkness could see despite the bright white suit that covered his frame. A stark contrast to the pureness of his suit, Darkness could see tendrils of dark aura reaching from the man's body, scratching and tearing at the earth like a cat would with its claws that was marking territory.

A slight tremor went through Darkness at the sight of the man's six foot wings that were flared outwards, _"Great…he's of demon kind."_ Silver eyes filled with fear, _"I wonder if he's one of Stitcher's…"_

Darkness's attention went from the man when the demon turned and faced him, the shade had to keep himself from unmelding when he realized that Sam was dangling from under the man's arm, _"Oh crap…he has both of them"_ silver eyes narrowed when Darkness caught sight of Jack, the winter spirit dangling under the man's other arm.

"I know you are there spirit so you might as well come forward."

Darkness trembled when the demon's slit eyes stared straight at him, despite the fact he was completely melded within the blackness of the shadows it was apparent the man could see him. Darkness sighed, guess there was nothing he could do about it now.

"If you know what's good for you demon you'll put those two boy's down and leave." Darkness stepped from the shadows with a confidence he wasn't feeling, the shade knowing that he wasn't really a match for the demon before him.

A low chuckle left the demon as he shifted the teens he was holding

"Oh and what will you do should I refuse?"

Darkness growled slightly as he waved his hand, "Then I will make you." The spirit took a stance as his scythe formed in his palm.

"Wait Darkness don't attack! Camzotz saved us!"

Silver eyes stared at Sam who had managed to lift his head, "What…" the shade simply stood in shock at what the boy had just said, "Did…did you say Camzotz!"

Camzotz grinned, jagged fangs revealed in the demon's smile, "That is correct, I take it you have heard of me?"

Darkness shook, "Of course I have…you are the Demon Lord of Xibalba, a god so feared that all other gods dare to whisper your name." the shade was panicking, how in the hell did Frost always manage to get involved with these types of spirits? First Poseidon now this…

He startled when a laugh left the man, the sound resembling a loud drum

"Yes that is true, however…" slit yellow eyes glanced down at Sam, "At this moment I am saving two teens who tangled with a manticore."

Darkness glanced at Jack, the shade noticing for the first time how quiet the normally talkative teen was, "Is Frost hurt?"

Sam shook his head quickly, "No Jack's just sleeping."

"Are you hurt?" Darkness moved his attention from the winter spirit to Sam, the spirit not having missed the fact the teen hadn't moved a muscle the entire time they had been talking.

The shy teen whimpered slightly, "I…I…I can't move…"

"Look I am happy to stand in the muggy afternoon heat most days and chat…" Camzotz interrupted the two, "However I am on a schedule so how about we continue this conversation back at the stadium."

Darkness frowned when the demon motioned for him to follow, "Stadium?" the shade had to hurry after the demon now briskly walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh yes, Stars and Hearts are conducting their concert at my stadium tonight and I have to be there when it begins." Camzotz glanced over, a grin on his face, "I am their manager after all."

* * *

All right guys give me your reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. We will be meeting the members of Stars and Hearts in the next chapter…as well as a new villain ];) I can't wait for the 'evil' I have in store for our favorite characters. I hope you are ready…Muhahahahahahahahaha! Till next time.


	49. Chapter 50

Thank you guys for the reviews! You are all so awesome! I made this chapter a bit longer since next week is shaping up to be a bit on the hectic side and I am not sure if I will be able to update…I will try ;) Enjoy.

* * *

(Unknown)

A blistering cold wind howled across the vacant white landscape, piling up snow in drifts higher than any building thought of by man. Ice-white dust drifted in the air, creating a curtain like film for any that were traversing the powdered snow. However, the young spirit running across the ground didn't seem to notice.

Jack exhaled, his breath coming out in a puff of white, "This is what I'm talking about!" the teen yelled to the falling snow as the numbing cold danced around him, "I haven't felt this good in ages!"

A soft thud echoed as the teen stopped his running and flopped backwards, snow erupting into the air as he landed on the ground his fall cushioned by the soft powder.

"Man Pitch was right…I've been away from the cold for too long." Jack stretched out his body, his arms and legs extending as far as he could get them to go. Blue eyes closed in content as Jack soaked in the frigidness around him, "I prefer this to that hot forest any day..."

At that thought the winter spirit sat up with a jolt, "Wait…this isn't right…?" Jack frowned as he got to his feet and glanced around, "This isn't where I was…"

The teen didn't have time to dwell on his thought, as a sudden rumble shook the air.

Jack cursed when the ground beneath him opened up, the winter spirit clawed desperately at earthen walls trying to keep from being swallowed.

It was in vain however and Jack found himself descending rapidly into blackness. He fell cursing and clawing for gods knew how long, then just as suddenly as he had fallen the winter spirit came to an abrupt stop.

"Omph!" Jack grunted as he landed hard on his butt, blue eyes instantly looked around his new surroundings a shiver running up his spine as flickering torches illuminated a damp stone hallway that seemed to extend in one direction forever.

Jack whimpered as he stood up and rubbed his behind, "Sheesh when did sink holes start in Antarctica?" the winter spirit grumbled, in all the centuries he had been playing at the bottom of the world he never had to worry about this sort of thing happening.

A low wail suddenly bounced off of cracked stone caused the teen to jump, "Ok…that didn't sound friendly." Jack glanced around for his staff, to his dismay (and slight panic) it was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh Jack concluded that it had been left on the surface when he had fallen.

"Welp no use in standing around here waiting for what that was to come find me." Jack started forward, wincing slightly as the rough stone rubbed against his bare feet.

He had only been walking for a few minutes when a prick of light suddenly appeared at the end of the seemingly endless corridor.

"Bout time I found the way out." Jack grinned as he hurried towards the light. However, upon entering it the teen wished that he hadn't.

Jack's eyes widened when the light cleared and he found himself now within a large metal cage. He turned quickly to go back into the hall, only to have his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of nothing but bars where the opening had once been.

"What the…how?" Jack felt the familiar sense of panic start to gnaw at his soul as he rushed to the bars, gripping them with both hands as if he could bend them, "Hey! Let me out of here!"

His plea however was met with chilling silence and rusted iron bars.

Jack's eyes darted around, desperate for any sign of a way out "This…this isn't right…something's not right…This can't be real…"

 _"_ _Oh but it is Jack…"_

Blue eyes widened in fear at the voice now filling the cage, it was like cold water cascading over him…drowning him as the lake had that day. Jack felt his heart quicken when he recognized the voice.

"Morana…" the teen whispered the name as if it were dangerous, blue eyes darted around for any sign of the cruel spirit, however only an empty space met his gaze.

 _"_ _I told you child, there is no escape from me."_ The voice seemed to sneer with cruel relish, _"You 'will' become my weapon, you 'will' harvest souls for me."_

Jack shook his head, the teen backing away from no one, "No! I will never do that!" the teen tripped over nothing, a cry escaping as he fell onto his backside. The iron cage echoed with the sound, the entire place began to swing back and forth as if the enclosure were suspended.

 _"_ _That's what your brother said and look at what beautiful things I had him do."_

Jack stared in fear as Morana materialized outside the cage, her long black hair gleaming in the pulsing fire that had suddenly ignited behind her. He scrambled backwards, only stopping when his back hit against iron bars, "You…you…you can't be here." Jack hated how his voice cracked, however the winter spirit was entering into a state of panic as the cruel woman placed a hand around one of the bars.

"Oh are you frightened child?" a cruel sneer etched onto Morana's face as she watched the teen cower against the far bars of the cage, "You should be."

Jack whimpered slightly, "How…how did you escape?"

Morana tossed her hand in the air, causing the cage to rock "You thought that pitiful prison you and your brother created could contain me? You believed that you had won?" the woman's face twisted into a snarl, "All you did was delay the inevitable child."

Low hissing brought Jack's attention to tendrils of shadows now snaking across the iron floor towards him, he cried out when (despite his attempt to escape them) the shadows latched onto him binding his arms and legs leaving him helpless.

"Stop! Let me go!" Jack screamed as the rope like tendrils yanked him forward, a cry escaped him when his chin hit iron as the shadows forced him onto his stomach. Jack twisted and bucked trying to get loose of the dark bands when they began now pulling him towards the sneering woman.

"Oh I will Jack." Morana chuckled, "Once you are broken into nothing but a shell of what you are now I will release you to the Void."

Jack's heart began racing as the bars opened and the woman stepped into the enclosure, "Stay…stay away from me!"

Morana simply smiled as she knelt beside the teen, "Oh Jack you hurt my feelings…I thought we had such a 'fun' time together the last time."

A whimper left the teen as memories of the torture he had been through resurfaced, Jack flinched when a slender hand suddenly brushed his face

"And just so you know Jack, we will have even more 'fun' when I take you back to the Vaults."

"No, Pitch won't let…he won't let you take me!" Jack lifted his head and glared into the cruel emerald ones now staring at him.

A dark laugh left the woman, "Oh you pitiful naive child."

Jack tried to avoid her hand as the woman reached for his hair, however it was no use, he cried out when slender fingers yanked his head upwards causing his entire body to rise with the motion.

"No one will come for you."

Jack whimpered when she suddenly let go, letting him fall back to the floor of the cage with a painful thud.

"No one cares about you…. not the Guardians, not Pitch…" Morana chuckled as she examined her nails, "In fact…your own mother and father despise you."

Jack shrank in on himself at that, "You…you're wrong…"

Morana clicked her tongue, "Am I? Why else would they desert their child for three hundred years?"

Blue eyes clenched tight, frozen tears now threatening to spill over.

"Awww don't cry…" the woman's voice echoed with false sympathy. A smile twisted itself onto her face, "There will plenty of time for that." Morana waved a hand as she rose to her feet.

Jack stared in fear as a wave of shadows rose from the floor, he screamed as the writhing darkness descended on him turning his vision dark.

Then he was falling, his body twisting and writhing along with thousands of shadows that were laughing and jeering as he spiraled into blackness…

 _"_ _Frost!"_

* * *

(The normal realm)

Jack jerked awake, his eyes blinking as they tried to adjust to the brightness now around them.

"Two minutes, I literally stepped out two minutes!"

Blue eyes darted to the shade standing next to him, "Darkness?"

Darkness glanced down at the teen, a sad smile on his face "Sorry kid, I shouldn't have left you for a second…" silver eyes lowered, "Damn shadows…" Darkness rubbed his palm, where Jack could guess the shade had just crushed said shadow.

Jack realized that it must have been one of Morana's shadows that had invaded his dream, twisting it into that…horrid scene.

"Jack…take slow breaths."

Jack hadn't realized that his chest had begun rising and falling in a sporadic motion, the boy had to make a conscious effort to get his breathing under control.

Silver eyes were full of concern as Darkness placed a hand on the trembling teen's shoulders, "You're safe now. Whatever you were dreaming…it wasn't real."

"It felt like it." Jack groaned the teen trying to get the images of the cage out of his mind…as well as the horrid woman. He glanced around trying to get the last remnants of the nightmare from his mind. Jack raised an eyebrow at the sight of the room he was now in.

It was small, with only a table, a couch (which Jack realized was what he was laying on), and a chair (which Darkness was currently occupying). There was a single pane window across the room, offering a bit more light than the single fixture that was attached to the ceiling.

"You want to talk about it?"

Darkness's question brought his attention back, Jack sighed at the shade's concern "It…it was just a stupid dream Darkness...nothing to worry about." He shook slightly, the winter spirit not really wanting to talk about the horrid dream.

Darkness frowned at the beads of sweat on the boy's brow, "You sure? The fear I sensed from you was pretty intense kid."

"I'm fine…really." Blue eyes glanced at the shade, "Can we just drop it?"

Darkness pursed his lips, he really wanted to know what had caused such fear to flow from the boy who never showed any.

However, Darkness also understood the teen's need to simply move forward past the nightmare that had plagued him…a sigh left the shade, "Ok Frost, but just know I'm here if you want to talk."

Jack nodded, "Thanks." He grimaced slightly when a sudden spasm in his leg shot pain up the limb.

"Are you hurting?" silver eyes filled with concern when Darkness caught the fleeting twist of the teen's expression

"My leg just feels weird…"

Darkness snorted, "I imagine it does, since the muscles in it were paralyzed for nearly two hours."

Jack glanced at the shade, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Darkness raised an eyebrow, "And I thought I had memory problems…" the shade smirked when the teen glowered at him, "You were attacked by a manticore Frost.

Jack frowned, images of the mythic now coming to his mind, "Oh yeah…I was looking at that purple spike thingy, then I shoved Sam…"

Darkness inhaled when fear slammed into him

"Sam! What happened to Sam!" Jack's eyes were wide, memories of what happened rushing back to him all at once, "Where is he? Is he hurt?"

"Calm down Frost, Sam is fine." Darkness spoke quickly as he placed a hand to the panicking teen's shoulder.

"Don't lie to me!" Jack didn't care that he was shouting, "If Sam's ok then where is he!"

Darkness glanced at the closed door, "Sam is with Camzotz in the room next door, the poor kid was also hit by one of the manticore's spikes and was paralyzed like you." The shade offered the teen a smile, "That's where I was when the shadow attacked, checking on Sam to make sure the antidote was working."

Jack filled with relief at that, he had been horrified to think that after he had lost consciousness that the manticore might have harmed his friend. The teen frowned suddenly at something the shade had said, "Who's Camzotz?"

* * *

(Island of Abhor)

Located in the middle of one of the world's ocean there lay a lone island, surrounded by calm, clear salt water. The entire island was outlined with bright white sands, that seemed to burn underneath the harsh sun above. It was on this scorching earth that Famine landed, the Rider's feet burning slightly as the imps set him down. The spirit's hollow eyes scanned the empty sands for a second, then they came to rest on the steaming jungle just beyond the glistening beach.

Sand crunched under foot as Famine strode towards the greenery, the Rider rolled his eyes when the imps accompanying him flitted into the giant trees the creatures beginning to chase and torment the small mammals within the branches.

"Glad they are having fun…" Famine grumbled as he brushed aside a low hanging branch, "I on the other hand…" he growled in his throat when the branch snapped back hitting him, "Merciful Thain why couldn't this guy have lived in a dark cave!" the Rider shouted to the air as he ripped the offending limb from the tree.

Leaves crunched under the spirit's blood stained feet as Famine stormed into the depths of the jungle. After traveling for about an hour flames sparked with slight excitement as Famine exited the tree line and entered into an enormous clearing, "Bout time I reached him…"

The Rider scanned the new area, both for a feel of the place and to admire it.

In the middle of the clearing an imposing stone castle stood in breathtaking glory. Several trees had been spared being chopped down, these sentries now surrounded the castle as if they were defending the citadel in return for their life. A slight downwards slope could be seen all the way around the rim of cracked grey stone, a low grumbling within it catching the spirit's attention.

Famine chuckled slightly as he stepped to the large moat and peered inside, "Crocodiles…how quaint." The Rider grinned at the scaled reptiles snapping upwards, as if begging him to join them.

"State your business."

Famine glanced away from the snapping animals to the large golem standing atop one of the battlements, "Oh good I was starting to think no one was home." The Rider grinned at the golem's unamused expression, "I have an appointment to speak with your master."

"Very well." the golem's monotone voice echoed as the guard reached for a lever that was near him, "Step back the bridge will be lowered."

A low grinding resounded in the air as gears rusted with age protested the unfamiliar motion of lowering the large iron bridge that allowed souls to enter (or exit) the citadel. A loud thud followed by a cloud of dust erupted when the iron hit the ground.

Famine stepped onto the bridge and began his way to the front opening that led into the castle. The Rider smirking slightly at the reptiles following him with their eyes as if the creatures were mentally trying to make him fall into their prison

"Hel…hello si…sir we…welcome to…Cas…Castle Decry."

The Rider's attention went from the moat to the young girl standing just inside the castle, he smirked at the sheer terror he could sense from her trembling frame.

"Mas…Master Scorn has been…has been expect…expecting you."

Famine chuckled when the girl dipped herself into a bow, her short blonde hair moving forward with the motion, "And your name?"

The girl squeaked slightly when the spirit gestured with his hand for her to speak, "Terena…s..sir!"

"Well…Terena…" Famine let her name pass through his teeth, the Rider loving the way the poor girl cringed "Take me to him, I have a lot of things to do today."

"Of course sir!" the girl turned quickly, her steps now hurried as she led the spirit into the castle.

Famine lost interest in messing with the slave as they walked the corridors of the castle, the Rider now admiring the various paintings and tapestries that covered the stone walls.

"Mas…Master is inside sir." The girl motioned to a large door plated in gold

"Thank you."

Talena inhaled when the man stopped and leaned over to her, his hot breath in her ear

"Now if I'm not mistaken it is courteous to offer the guest a drink." Famine sneered at the girls hurried apology as she scrambled off down the corridor towards the kitchen area. He then rapped on the gold plated door.

"Enter."

Famine rolled his eyes at the man's voice that drifted through the door, he could hear the self-importance within each syllable. "If Vengeance didn't ask this of me…" the Rider swallowed his pride and entered into the room.

The Rider scanned the chamber, making note of how over the top it was.

High windows fitted with beautiful stained glass that sent a multitude of colors scattering across the stone floor. Expensive tapestries, obviously woven by master hands covered nearly every inch of the walls

"Ah Famine I was wondering when you would show."

Pulsing flames left the room and rested on the back of the chamber where a three stepped platform had been built. Upon the platform a throne made of dark cheery wood sat, and in the seat was a young spirit with gleaming emerald eyes.

Famine bowed slightly as he stepped to the front of the platform, "Lord Scorn, it is a privilege to meet you."

A smile etched itself onto the man's face, "And I you Rider." The throne creaked as Scorn moved his body, "Now what is it that your Master requests of me? His letter was… vague." The spirit fidgeted slightly with the purple rose in the pocket of his black suit, the man unsuccessfully trying to hide his nervousness.

"My Master Vengeance has asked that I obtain from you a Distort and a Transit Stone." Famine smirked, he loved the uncomfort radiating from the spirit who was obviously used to intimidating all around him. He glanced at the door when it opened, the young girl rushing in with a glass, "Thank you dear." Famine sneered as he took the drink, a chuckle leaving him at the child's hasty retreat.

Scorn frowned as he watched his slave disappear, "Why would such a spirit want with a stone to hide energy and transport items?"

Famine waved a hand, "That is not for you to concern yourself with…" the spirit reached and pulled a pouch from his pocket, "However what you should concern yourself with is do you want payment or not?"

Emerald eyes gleamed with greed as the spirit pulled two tear drop shaped gems from the leather bag, "Oh my…those are exquisite!" Scorn rose from his throne and stepped as if a trance towards Famine

"Vengeance thought you might appreciate them." Famine smiled as he handed the stones to the man who snatched them and then began to caress the gems.

Scorn's eyes gleamed as he felt the smooth surface of the pulsing red stone, the man glanced at the Rider, "These wouldn't happen to be Keening Gems would they?"

Famine nodded, "They are."

"Where did Vengeance obtain such rarities?" Scorn was beside himself as he examined the dark blue stone as well, "Spirit's that produce these are nearly nonexistent."

"That is not your concern." Famine motioned at the gems, "Your concern should be if you are going to be owning them or not."

Scorn nodded quickly, "Of course of course." The spirit snapped his fingers, the sound echoing like a shot in the air.

Famine turned as the throne door opened again, this time a trembling young man racing into the room.

"You summoned me Master?" the room echoed with the sound of knees hitting the floor in the slave's haste to kneel.

"Go to the treasury and retrieve the Distort and Transit Stone." Scorn glowered at the spirit, "And do so quickly!"

"Of course Master right away!" the young man bowed his head to the floor and then raced from the room.

Famine chuckled slightly, "You seem to have trained your servants well."

Scorn snorted as he returned to the throne, the two gems clutched in his greedy palms, "Bah, they are more trouble than they are worth."

Famine started to reply however he stopped when the sound of hurried steps echoed, the Rider smiled as the slave returned his chest heaving with the strain of running.

"He…here you are Master." The spirit's voice shook as he stepped to the front of the platform, a small silver box in his hands.

"Go clean the dungeons maggot." Scorn snatched the box from him, "And it better be done right or else you'll be occupying one of the cells."

A squeak left the young man, "Ye…yes Master….right away!"

Famine chuckled as the slave raced from the room, "Perhaps I should get Vengeance some slaves…he's a bit put off by the imp's incompetence."

Scorn smirked, "Well he can't have mine. I have spent years 'training' them." The spirit offered the box to the Rider.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you Scorn." Famine bowed slightly as the man turned to return to his throne, he paused slightly "Oh and Vengeance asked me to voice his condolences on the loss of your brother."

Scorn growled slightly, "That idiot had grown too complacent…especially if a lowly shade was able to kill him."

Famine offered a smile, "You must understand Darkness is a bit more than just a normal shade…I should know, Vengeance has dealt with him before."

Scorn whirled on the spirit, "You know Darkness?"

Famine nodded, "He is an acquaintance of my master's."

Scorn's eyes narrowed, "That bastard stole my birthright from me when he killed Admiration."

"Oh that is right…by law Darkness gained all of Admiration's holdings upon his death, since Darkness was the one that struck him down." The Rider offered a smile, "I am sure that if you spoke with Darkness he would be reasonable and return your brother's lands to you."

"You know where I can find him?" Scorn grinned, thoughts of how he would 'talk' with the shade running through his mind.

Famine made a show of rubbing his chin, "To be honest Scorn you would have to ask Tala for his location. Darkness tends to roam the world."

"Tala…that name is familiar…" Scorn narrowed his eyes

"I am sure it is she was once Admiration's slave."

Scorn glowered, not only had this upstart taken his brother's land but his property as well? "Where is she now?"

"Tala stays at the Tooth Palace." Famine offered a smile, "Shall I ask her for you?"

"No need to bother yourself." Scorn sneered, a plan already forming in his cruel mind.

Famine bowed again, "As you wish." The Rider turned and left the room, a jagged smile now etched on his face, _"And the seed is planted…"_ the spirit laughed within himself at how well he was playing the game.

* * *

(With Jack)

Unaware of the plot being formed across the world, in the small room the winter spirit was resting peacefully on the couch. Sam had come a few minutes ago and the shy teen was busy telling his friend all about what had happened when he had fallen asleep.

"…and I grabbed the branch and hit it!"

Jack whistled, truly impressed by his friend's bravery, "Wow Sam I didn't know you had it in you."

The shy teen ducked his eyes, "To be honest Jack I was scared out of my mind…but it was the only thing I could think to do to keep you safe."

"Well I can't thank you enough." Jack smirked, "Though I must say I can't wait to meet Camzotz and thank him for saving the both of us."

Darkness snorted, "I wouldn't get too chummy with the guy Frost." The shade spoke from where he was leaning against the wall, "That man once wiped out 90% of the human race just because someone woke him up."

Sam whimpered at that, the teen pulling his knees to his chest "Then…then why did he save us?"

"I don't know…to eat later?"

Jack glowered at the shade when his comment caused Sam to turn pale, "Darkness stop you're scaring Sam."

Darkness offered the boy an apologetic smile, "Sorry kid."

"It…it's ok." Sam licked his lips, his mouth dry from the horrid medicine that Camzotz had given him to cure his paralysis.

"I'll go find you two something to drink." Darkness spoke when he caught the teen's actions, "I'll be back in a moment."

Sam watched the spirit sink into the shadows, "He didn't have to do that…"

Jack smirked as he stretched himself out, the winter spirit trying to get his muscles to stop feeling so tight "He felt bad about scaring you Sam…plus Darkness blames himself for you being here." The teen glanced at his friend, "He figured out that the shadows brought you when we came."

Crimson eyes raised when a laugh left the teen

"It wasn't just you the shadows brought though." Jack grinned, Darkness having told him what else had been pulled through the shadows, "It seems mom's entire living room came along for the ride."

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh man poor Rashana! She's going to have to buy all new stuff!"

Jack started to reply, however the door bursting open interrupted him

"….and there they were! Just lying there in the middle of the forest!"

Jack stared in awe (and a bit of fear) at the man.

The man was extremely tall, his body muscled and toned. Satin black hair was pulled into a ponytail, rings of gold wrapped around the length of it. The pure white suit that covered the man's frame did little to hide the man's broad massive shoulders. Of course the guy's shoulders had to be broad in order to support the giant six foot wings that were flared outwards, the appendages adorned with gold fabric embedded with gems of all kinds.

 _"_ _Oh wow…he must be_ _Camzotz."_ Jack grinned, the guy looked exactly like Darkness had described him. The teen raised an eyebrow at the small cell phone the demon held to his ear, it seemed a bit…drab in comparison to the spirit's outlandish visage.

"Tlalo I'm not making it up…" a slight look of hurt crossed the man's face, "I was checking the perimeter and…. bam! Surprise children!" a look of excitement came to Camzotz's face as he turned his gaze on the two teens now looking at him, "Can I keep them?"

Jack stiffened at that, in the past he had encountered spirits that wanted to keep him…mostly to drain him of his power or to harness it for whatever plan they had. He raised an eyebrow when the demon groaned at something whoever was on the other end said.

"Well can I at least keep Sam! I know he belongs to no one Tlalo…" Camzotz grew excited, "Sam would make a great son…" he grinned at the shy teen now avoiding his gaze.

Jack watched the man frown suddenly

"What do you mean it doesn't work like that?" Camzotz truly sounded confused, "I found him, he's adorable, and belongs to no one. So why can't I keep him?" the demon's wings lowered, obviously in response to the man's disappointment "Fine…but I still think I should be allowed to keep him."

A click resounded as the demon flipped the phone closed and placed it inside a pouch attached to the top of one of his wings "She never lets me do anything…"

Jack shrank slightly when slit yellow eyes turned on him

"So how are you feeling child?"

"I ummm I'm fine…" Jack gulped slightly as the demon stepped to him and pulled up his hoodie exposing his side.

"Well the stitching is holding nicely." Camzotz grinned as he studied the thick thread that had been placed in the boy's pale skin, "I must congratulate Gretchen on her handiwork." The demon glanced at Sam who was seated just a few feet from the couch, "And are you feeling better Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Yes…yes sir… Thank you."

Camzotz waved a hand, "Think nothing of it Sam I was happy to assist."

Jack couldn't keep himself silent anymore, "You aren't really going to keep Sam or me right?"

Camzotz exhaled, "I want to…but my wife said that's not how having children work." He glanced at Sam who had sat on the floor, "However I am sure once she saw you Sam she'd let me keep you."

Sam wasn't sure if the demon was joking or not, "I don't…I mean...I…"

"Oh I am just being facetious child." The demon chuckled at the sigh of relief the boy gave, "I would only take you if you wanted to come."

The teen was about to respond when a knock sounded on the door, followed by its opening

"One of the lights above the stage has gone out." The girl walking into the room held a flustered expression, "One of the bats chased a moth into it."

Jack inhaled at the sight of her

She looked to be about 14, with beautiful brown skin. Her hair was the color of an evening sunset, bright pinks and blues mixed in a flurry of color. And despite the fact she was no more than five feet tall the air the girl gave off was not lacking in the confidence aspect.

"Oh wow! You're Starmist!" once he had recovered Jack was on his feet instantly, "Lead singer of Stars and Hearts!"

A smile came to the girl's face, "That's right, always good to meet a fan." She extended her hand to the teen, "Though you can call me Alexia if you want."

"I'm Jack Frost." The winter spirit took her hand, the boy about to die at the fact he was meeting her. He glanced at Sam who was staring at her, the boy's crimson eyes wide "And my friend here is Sam Hein."

Sam simply squeaked in response, the teen suddenly finding it hard to breath. He had met plenty of female spirits before…but none of them had made his heart flutter this way nor had the sight of them caused his heart to beat so rapidly.

Alexia grinned at the shy teen, "Nice to meet you Sam." She giggled when the teen ducked his head, she glanced at Jack, "We'll have to speak more after the show ok?" she motioned to Camzotz, "Now can you hurry and fix that light? Or do I have to?"

"No no I'll take care of it." Camzotz grinned as he left

Alexia glanced back at them, "I hope you enjoy the concert. I hope to see you afterwards…" She glanced at Sam who was now a bright crimson, "You and your cute friend."

Jack grinned as she left, "Oh man I can't wait!"

"Me either Frost." Darkness's voice was full of sarcasm as he emerged from a shadow, "I can't wait to be serenaded by tweens!" the spirit handed the two glasses of water he had retrieved to the teens, "I swear Frost the moment one of them screeches about a break up we're out of here."

"You just can't appreciate good music Darkness." Jack rolled his eyes, the teen quickly downed the liquid relishing how it instantly took away the desert like feel from his throat "Ok let's hurry so we can get a spot by the stage." The winter spirit bounced to his feet Jack no longer able to stand resting.

Sam whimpered as he too got to his feet, "But won't there be more people at the front…" the teen stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced at Darkness who was smiling at him.

"Don't worry Sam, stick by me and I promise you'll be fine."

Jack grinned, "Can we go now?" the teen started to race from the door, only to yelp when Darkness grabbed his arm.

"Wait a second Frost I have rules…" the shade crossed his arms when the teen stuck his tongue out, "Rule one, stay by my side at all times….Rule two…"

Jack tuned the spirit out, the teen simply itching to get out of the room and to the awesome concert that waited just outside the walls.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. :) I love hearing from you. I can't wait for what I have planned ];) Till next time.


	50. Chapter 51

Hello my friends! Thank you for the reviews. I was worried I wouldn't get this one finished in time…but I did! ;) So even though it's a bit late here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(With Jack)

Waiting for something is always hard, especially if that something was right within reach. To delay any longer than necessary would be agonizing! And that was exactly what our poor winter teen was experiencing…the agony of postponement!

Jack was still stuck in the med bay that he had been brought to after being attacked by a manticore, and was currently being lectured by an overprotective shade…who had been droning on for what seemed like hours!

"…and at no point do you accept anything from anyone…"

Jack groaned as Darkness continued spouting off rules, "How much longer will he drone on like this?" the winter spirit rocked back on the floor where he was sitting, the teen sure he was going to explode if he waited any longer. Blue eyes glanced out the small window, where he could literally see the lights of the stadium, "Wonder if I jumped out he'd notice?"

"Jack be nice." Sam who was sitting cross-legged next to him leaned over making sure his voice was low "Darkness is just being precautious." The teen smirked at how the shade was enthused with his list of rules that he didn't hear Jack at all.

Jack glowered at his friend, "He's been talking for 'hours'!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "It's only been a few minutes Jack." The teen smirked, "And I bet you haven't heard a single thing he's said."

"Not true." Jack smirked as he shoved his friend, "I've heard 'every' 'single' 'outlandish' scenario he has come up with."

Sam snickered, "Even I have to agree the one about you getting eaten by crocodiles was a bit…over the top."

Jack grinned, "I know right? There's not even crocodiles around here."

"Are you boy's listening!"

Both teens heads snapped back to Darkness who was now glaring at them

"Yes Darkness we have been listening to every word." Jack bounced to his feet, "Now can we go? I'd like to see the concert before the band turns to dust."

Darkness simply rolled his eyes

Jack grinned, "Oh come on Darkness you know you're excited."

"Yes I am excited to be listening to the harpings of love sick teenagers." The shade snorted, "It is the epitome of what I call a good time." Darkness waved a hand in the air, "In fact it's my favorite kind of music of all time!"

"Personally I enjoy smooth jazz."

"Camzotz!" Jack grinned as the demon god walked in, "What are you doing here?"

The demon raised an eyebrow, "I was going to ask you the same. I thought you left to go to the concert."

Jack huffed and glared at Darkness, "We were leaving…until Darkness decided to babble on about stupid rules."

"Rules are important Jack." Camzotz chuckled, "They are what keep us from descending into anarchy."

"Sounds like Frost." Darkness grinned, "I wouldn't put it past him to plunge the world into chaos."

"Nor would I." Camzotz nodded, "Considering his father has done so before...twice in fact."

That caught Jack's attention, "Wait you know my dad?"

A smile came to the man's face, "I know both your parents young iceling. Your mother has been a personal friend of mine since the beginning, and your father a worthy foe from the moment he had the audacity to challenge me in Xibalba."

Darkness stiffened, just how many being had Chand gotten into altercations with?

"You and Chand fought?" Sam whimpered slightly

Camzotz smiled not noticing the teen's discomfort, "Oh yes, Raze and I brawled for nearly three weeks straight!" the demon god waved a hand, "It was glorious! In fact, we nearly killed each other." the demon god's eyes gleamed, the man obviously recalling the fight, "I remember it like yesterday…Raze burst into my throne room…"

 _"_ _Great."_ The shade rolled his eyes as Camzotz began his tale, _"I'm starting to think that Frost got his tendency to get into trouble from his father."_

Camzotz didn't notice the shade's expression of worry as he continued "…after weeks of brutal brawling the two of us lay broken and bleeding upon the cold stone of my throne room. It is most likely that should the two of us have continued…one of us would have seen the Void." The demon smirked, "Thankfully Rashana burst in and gave us the scolding of our lives…then she slapped the both of us and made us apologize to each other."

Jack's eyes were wide, "Wow…dad's never told me about this at all."

"I imagine not." Camzotz chuckled, "It was quite a blow to his pride that he couldn't beat me…."

A low chirping suddenly filled the air, all three spirit's turning their heads to the small bat now flitting in through the open door a small envelope in its mouth

"Oh Drith what do you have?" Camzotz spoke as he held out a hand for the creature to land. He carefully took the letter and scanned the contents, "Oh no wonder you reacted like you did Sam! I do apologize."

Sam cocked his head, "I…ummm…why are you apologizing?" the teen couldn't fathom what the demon could be sorry about.

"I was asking you to become my son when you already belong to someone…" Camzotz exhaled, "I should have found you sooner…"

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Darkness glanced at the poor teen who had a look of fear on his face, obviously Sam not knowing what the demon was talking about either.

Camzotz glanced at the shade, "Well this letter is from Rashana and she wanted to know if Sam had come with Jack to the concert. She was concerned when she got home and Sam was not there." The demon looked at Sam, "Do you not belong to her family?"

Sam ducked his head, "I would like to but unfortunately Bones is my only family I have here in the Spirit Realm…even if he is only my stepfather."

"This Bones…is he the one that caused such tragedy to run through your veins?" A dark look came to Camzotz face, "If so…I will make him rue the day he first drew breath."

"Oh don't worry Pitch took care of that monster." Jack grinned, "He sent that bastard packing straight back to the Holding Cells of Death!"

Camzotz huffed, "Too bad…I wanted to rend his flesh and feed him to the birds for the atrocities he did to young Sam." The demon glanced at the shy teen, "Are there any others that have hurt you Sam? If so I'll leave now and send them straight to the Void."

"No no I'm good." Sam waved his hands quickly, the shy teen not really wanting to tell the demon just how many people that had hurt him in the past…if he did the demon god would kill half the Realm.

"In that case I will be taking my leave." The demon bowed slightly, "I was simply making my rounds before I went home to prepare for my Torpor."

"Your what?" Jack cocked his head at the unfamiliar term.

Camzotz laughed, "Oh I am sorry I always assume everyone knows of my…habit." The demon god grinned, "You see I am on strict sleep cycle. I stay awake for a solid thousand years…with the occasional nap here and there. And then once those years are up I slip into a thousand-year slumber, that you do 'not' want to wake me from."

Sam shuddered when the man's fangs gleamed as he grinned

"Once a spirit decided to wake me before time." Camzotz shrugged "So I killed him, and about half the population of earth…before falling back asleep."

"So main point is you're not a morning person?" Jack shivered slightly

Camzotz laughed, "One could say that." He then smirked, "Now are you three going to remain here for much longer? If so you will miss the opening song."

"We're leaving now right?" Jack glowered at Darkness

"Sure why not." Darkness returned the teen's look with his own, "Might as well get this over with."

* * *

(The Warren)

A warm breeze drifted across waving fields of grass and flowers. Multi colored butterflies flitted and dipped over rainbow colored waters as the insects enjoyed the calm serenity of the Guardian's Sanctuary.

It was in this calm atmosphere that Faine found himself, the young Dryad had recovered from the horrid frostbite he had incurred from being left out in the snow. Now the teen was enjoying the warmth of the Warren and the marvelous wonders that came with it.

Faine had left the chamber that Bunny had given him as his room early that warning and had been exploring the Warren all day. Now the boy was propped up beside against a large boulder, resting as he listened to the soft water flowing next to him from one of the many rainbow rivers that ran throughout the Sanctuary.

"I love it here Tivial." Faine inhaled the crisp air, the boy letting his body sink slightly, green eyes glanced up at the winged creature perched on one of the many boulders that was scattered around "It's so peaceful."

"Beeetttrrr tannn Vaullltsss."

Faine grinned at the creatures attempt to speak, he had been teaching Tivial another language other than Demdronic for a few weeks and surprisingly the little creature had become fairly fluent. The only issue was the sound…since the imp's vocal chords were used to only high pitched screeches or low chittering the words often came out as grating, high pitched, and resembling a scratched record.

"You can say that again."

"Beeettt…"

Faine rolled his eyes when Tivial repeated himself, that would be the imp's next lesson…sarcasm.

A rustling brought Faine's attention from Tivial, the Dryad grinned when a herd of tiny eggs scuttled into view.

The little white ovals were jostling through the grass and flowers as they chased after flittering butterflies.

"Adorable!" the young teen was beside himself as the eggs abandoned their chase and began splashing in the water, their white shells now becoming vibrant with color.

Tivial rolled his eyes, he really didn't think the strange creatures were interesting at all. But If his boy thought they were he'd fake it.

"Soooo cuuuuteeee." Tivial unfurled his wings in fake excitement.

Faine however didn't notice the imp's deceit, the teen enthused with watching the eggs. After the little things had left Faine let out a sigh, "I can't believe that Bunny lives in such a wonderful place Tivial…" the teen sighed as he ran a hand through the green grass, feeling a slight tingling in his hand as energy twined from the blades into his palm "I'm so lucky he let me stay here."

A snort left the imp, he didn't think it was so lucky…it was too bright here. He preferred the dark green of a dense forest to these open fields of eye blinding flowers.

"Liiiiik Foressss beeettteeerrr."

Faine nodded, "Yeah…as great as it is nothing beats home huh…."

Tivial sat up, he could hear a tone of sadness in the boy's voice "Wasssss rong?"

"It's nothing Tivial…" Faine startled when the imp leapt from the boulder to his shoulder, the creature rubbing a cheek against his.

"Pleeessss tellll." Tivial hummed slightly, the imp trying his best comfort the teen who was now radiating with sorrow

Faine exhaled, "I…I…it's just that as great as this place is...I can't help but think about my village…and how it once looked like this before…" the teen cut his eyes away from the imp, "…the attack."

A whine left Tivial, "Tivial sorrrrreeee, Tivial no wannnn take parrrt."

Faine glanced at him when the imp placed a clawed hand on his ear

"Tivial no wannnn hurrrrt Earrrrt spirrriitss." The imp's tail lashed sideways, echoing his distress, "Massssterrr maaaadeee Tivial!"

"I know I know." Faine quickly reached and placed a hand on the creature's head, "I'm not mad at you I promise. I know that you were under Tithus's command Tivial…and he was as cruel as they came."

Tivial leaned into the boy's touch, glad that he wasn't angry, "Tivial wisssss waaaaay Tivial reeeegro home…."

"Wait…that's it!" Faine sat up, sending the poor imp scrambling back up onto the boulder "I could regrow the trees and flowers that once grew around my village!" the teen jumped to his feet, "All I need are seeds…."

"Buuuutttt demon firessssss burnnnnned earth…." Tivial looked at the ground, "Noooooo plansssss reeeegro."

Faine felt his heart drop, he had forgotten about that fact. Once demon fire scorched the earth black and no life ever sprouted from the ashes.

"There you are!"

Faine jumped when a deep voice brought him from his thoughts

"Oh Bunny sir!" the teen instantly filled with excitement at the sight of Bunny now walking towards him. Faine scrambled to get to his feet, the teen not wanting to be seated in the Guardian's presence (he felt that would be disrespectful)

"I was looking for ya Sprout, thought you'd be resting in the burrows." Bunny glanced over the boy now standing, the pooka looking for any sign of discomfort (he was worried the Dryad was pushing himself to hard)

"Oh I am so sorry! I should have left a note!" Faine filled with fear that the pooka was mad at him, "I promise I didn't think! I just wanted to go for a walk an…" he stopped abruptly when the Guardian held up a hand

"Whoa there Sprout, no need to apologize." Bunny grinned, "I'm actually glad you're well enough to explore." Bunny glanced at Tivial who was watching him, "So what were you an tha winged dingo talking about?" the pooka raised an eyebrow when Faine instantly found the ground interesting

"I ummmm we were talking about how beautiful this place was….and Tivial mentioned regrowing…" Faine's next words were rushed, "AndIwasthinkingaboutregrowingmyvillagebutI realizedthatican'tbecuaseitwasdestroyedwithdemonfire..."

"Whoa calm down Sprout, take a breath." Bunny quickly interrupted the poor teen's frantic sentence. He waited for the boy to follow his command then Bunny spoke again gently, "Now what's this about demon fire?"

Faine exhaled, the boy trying to rein in his emotions "I…I wanted to replant my village. I thought that it would be a great way to honor those that lost their lives…"

Bunny's heart dropped when Faine's head hung, a sense of hopelessness washing over him from the teen

"But I forgot that once earth is burned by demon fire nothing can grow in the soil again." Faine closed his eyes, not wanting to let the tears fall that were trying to form

"That's true…but."

Faine jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders, his eyes opened to the caring face of the Guardian.

"I believe that with enough hope anything is possible." Bunny grinned at the look now coming to the teen's face, "And you're looking at the very Spirit of Hope."

"So you think I can…" Faine filled with emotion as the pooka nodded

"I know you can Sprout." Bunny waved a hand as he turned to leave, "Now how about you and I go gather the seeds we'll need."

Faine felt his heart leap in his chest, "Yes sir!" the teen beside himself as he followed after his hero.

* * *

(At the Concert)

Massive stone walls rose to the sky, the barrier wrapping around in what looked like a tight coil. It was solid with no way into the structure, save for the four archways that had been carved into the stone. Tunnels were attached to these arches and led into the very center of the stadium that existed just beyond the walls. Normally this ancient structure was abandoned however this afternoon the lowering sun beamed down on four long lines of spirits waiting for admittance in.

"Why isn't the line moving!" Jack was practically bouncing in place, the teen straining to look over the spirit's standing in front of him. "We've been here for days!"

Darkness rolled his eyes, "It's only been a few minutes Frost." The shade winced when a spike of fear hit him, "Sam you ok?" silver eyes glanced at the teen nearly glued to his side.

"I…I didn't…I didn't think we'd be so close to other people." Sam whimpered as he buried his face into Darkness's arm, the poor teen certain that everyone was staring at him (in reality no one had noticed him, they were too busy with the excitement of the concert)

Darkness exhaled, how in hell was this poor kid going to make it when they reached the actual inside and was surrounded by screaming frothing fans?

"Sam it'll be ok." Jack glanced back, "Once inside we'll have more elbow room."

Sam peeked from his 'hiding' place against Darkness's sleeve "You promise?"

At that moment the line surged forward, the keepers taking tickets having opened.

"See? We'll be in there in no time." Jack felt a familiar sense of excitement as they neared the arch that would lead into the stadium.

"Tickets."

A large bat, the size of a human with enormous leather wings stood behind a rope line. The creature's teeth gleamed in the torches that lined the opening, it's ivory claws attached to each wing glinting with deadly beauty.

Darkness felt Sam stiffen beside him, he leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear "Frost hand the guy the tickets before Sam has a heart attack."

Jack quickly pulled the three tickets from his hoodie pocket, "Here you are sir, three tickets."

Yellow eyes scanned that paper, "Jack Frost?" the creature glanced at the teen, "And these are your guests?"

"Ummmm yeah, Darkness…not sure of his last name…" Jack motioned to the shade then to Sam, "And Sam Hein."

"Oh yes Sam Hein….Master Camzotz instructed that our most powerful escort be assigned to your group."

Darkness raised an eyebrow when the creature turned to a small basket that was on a shelf, "Escort?"

The bat nodded, "Master Camzotz assigns every soul that enters one, they will retrieve drinks and food should you request it as well as answer questions should you have them." The creature reached into the basket, turning with a closed fist, "Here you are…" he opened his hand "Eeep."

All three stared at the palm sized bat now uncurling itself from its obvious nap.

 _"_ _Most powerful?"_ Darkness watched the tiny creature chirp and flit to Sam's shoulder, _"More like most tiny."_ The shade exhaled, _"At least Sam isn't scared of the thing."_ Darkness thought as he watched the shy teen gently scratch the creature's head.

"Enjoy the show."

The large bat's words brought Darkness's thoughts from the small creature to Jack who had surged forward the moment the rope had been pulled back, "Frost what was rule one!"

"Those that smelt it dealt it?" Jack grinned at the murderous look now on Darkness's face, "Come on Darkness I'm joking!" he slowed his step allowing the shade and Sam to catch up to him.

"It's not funny Frost." Darkness ground his teeth as they walked the tunnel, a pulsing hum suddenly filling the air from the obvious sound that lay just outside the exit, "There's a lot of people here and I don't want to lose you."

Jack was about to retort, however it died in his throat as they stepped from the tunnel and into the very heart of the stadium.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. Your reviews keep me writing and updating…especially now that summer is over and life is once again kicked into over drive! Till next time.


	51. Chapter 52

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! You keep me writing and updating like I do :) Ok this chapter contains language and…explicit song. Now without further ado here is the chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(At the Concert)

"Oh wow…" Jack felt his breath catch in his throat as he stepped from the archway

The center of the stadium rolled forwards like a giant field, it's flooring a mix of pebbles and grass. The ceiling was a canopy of metal rafters, each one seeming to bud with blossoms of light. However as intricate as the ceiling of the stadium was Jack wasn't exactly interested in it…no what had caught the winter spirit's eye…was the stage

The massive construct of metal poles and platforms had been erected at the very back of stadium, offering amply room for the filing in spirits to stand in front of it. Cool chrome silver outlined the frame, giving it a gleaming brilliance. Wooden planks made the floor, which was full of lights and amps. Giant screens had been erected on the left and right side of the stage offering those that had the misfortune of being caught at the back of the crowd a glimpse of the band that would soon take the stage.

"Oh man we have to get a good spot!" Jack leapt forward, the winter spirit panicking when he saw the front of the stage already packed with a sea of spirits.

He didn't get far

"Gawk!" Jack nearly chocked when he was snatched back by his hoodie, "What the crap Darkness!" the teen knocked the shade's hand away as he whirled and glared.

Darkness however wasn't at all fazed by the glowering blue orbs now staring at him, "Don't start this thing off by getting separated from me Frost." The shade snorted, "We all stay together got it?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine, but can we hurry before there's no space left in front of the stage?"

"Sure." Darkness glanced back at Sam, "Sam stick close ok?"

"O…Ok."

Jack turned at the frightened squeak that left his friend, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of the teen.

Sure he wanted Sam to get exposer to the world so that his friend could get over some of his fear. However, Jack wasn't about to put Sam through unnecessary turmoil if the teen didn't feel up to it

"Hey Sam if you want us to just stay here and watch the concert that's fine with me." He grinned, "It might be a bit hard to see them, but I'm sure we could hear."

Sam's eyes widened, "I don't want you to miss out because of me Jack…" the teen inhaled slightly as he started walking forward, "Be…besides I want to be able to see Star…" Sam caught himself quickly, "I mean the band."

A smirk crept onto Jack's face as he hurried after the teen, "Oh ho does someone have a crush on Starmist?" the winter spirit's grin reached his ears when Sam's face turned blood red, "Thought so."

"N…No!" the shy teen glanced around at the spirit's they were passing to see if any had heard the winter spirit, "I just…I just like her singing."

Jack weaved around a Dryad couple that were walking too slow, "But Sam, you've never even heard her sing."

Darkness chuckled when Sam hit the winter teen's shoulder, "Frost leave Sam alone." The shade shouldered past an Earth spirit, not at all concerned by the man's glower (he wasn't about to stop and apologize, he had two teens to keep track of).

"I'm just trying to help Darkness." Jack grinned, "Any spirit with half a brain can see he likes her." The winter spirit glanced at Sam, "Tell me I'm wrong Sam."

Sam turned an even brighter red, "It…doesn't matter…if I did..." crimson eyes widened when his friend's smile grew broader, "Not that I do!" The teen pushed close to Darkness as they passed a group of trolls, "It'll never happened anyway, I'm not really her type…"

"I don't know Sam, she seemed to be interested in you." Jack glanced back at his friend, the winter spirit searching for any reaction.

Sam's eyes grew wide, he needed to steer the conversation (before he said something that would give Jack anymore ammo to pick on him with)

Thankfully a low chirp saved him

"What is it Eeep?" Jack glanced at the little bat trying to get their attention

The little creature waved it's free wing (the other was holding onto Sam's ear) towards the right of the stage, a low chirp leaving it.

"Oh that's the perfect spot!"

Sam let out a sigh of relief when Jack's focus shifted from the previous conversation to the open area that was just inches from the stage. He glanced sideways at the tiny creature that had saved him "Thanks Eeep."

A proud squeak left the tiny creature, it rubbed its cheek against the boy's letting him know it had been happy to help.

Darkness grinned, the shade having watched the whole exchange with amusement. Here was a child that was literally scared of his own shadow…allowing a creature that most would consider 'scary' stay on his shoulder. He was about to comment to Sam his thought when a loud shout caused him to jump.

"That's our spot!"

Silver eyes widened when Jack surged forward, the teen trying to reach the spot before the group of spirits that was walking towards it.

"Damn it Frost wait!" Darkness ignored Sam's yelp as he grabbed the teen's arm, pulling him along as he tried to keep up with the winter spirit now weaving around spirit's trying to reach the spot before the others did.

* * *

(North Pole)

While Darkness was busy trying to keep track of a hyper active winter spirit at the top of the world North was trying to rein in an Ale demon who was not used to the mortal realm. The Spirit of Wonder had been busy building several custom trains for a spirit orphanage when Jerry, his stuff animal manager, had burst into his office screaming in yeti about how Nyx had managed to get into the plush storage.

North had left his task immediately, heavy boots making the halls thud with his brisk pace. Within minutes the spirit arrived at the wing designated for plush production. Upon entering the room North's eyes widened in shock.

It looked as if a thousand stuffed animals had exploded. Their cotton filling staining every inch of the room…from the work tables to the rafters. And smack dab in the middle of the carnage stood Nyx, the young demon girl staring at him with guilty eyes.

"I….I was…I was trying to help."

At the girl's plaintiff voice North inhaled, then spoke with a surprisingly calm tone "What happened?"

"I…." the demon exhaled, "I saw Larry leave this room with an arm full of fluffy animals, and I wanted to play with them so I snuck in." A frown came to her face, "But when I got into the room and looked closer I found that they weren't alive." Nyx grinned slightly, "Then I got the idea to help Larry by carrying some back to the workshop for him to work on."

North watched her smile fade as she looked at her hands, the spirit could see bits of fabric and cotton stuck to her claws

"But when I went to pick one up my claws got stuck in the fabric…." A hiccup escaped the demon as she began to sob, "And…and…I couldn't get my hands free…. the more I tried to get it off…the worse it got…" Nyx closed her eyes, "And then I got scared that I would be in trouble …and caused a storm to form."

North glanced at the black lines where the strikes of lightening had scorched the floors, he had read how Ale demons would bring storms to villages and decimate everything until there only remained smoldering piles of ash. Until now he had thought of those stories as legend.

Nyx whimpered as her head hung, "Please…please don't send me back…"

"Send you back?" North's little tinge of anger dissipated instantly at the poor child's plea, "Send you back where?"

"Back to the Between!" the little demon's wings flared outwards, sending several plumes of cotton stuffing into the air "I know I've done nothing but mess things up…I know I've done nothing but cause problems but please…" Nyx didn't finish, the girl now finding herself embraced in North's arms.

"Oh my little ребенок, I would never send you back to that place." North spoke gently, his hands gently rubbing the demon's back in comfort.

Nyx sobbed into the spirit's belly, "But I destroyed all those toys!" she buried her face her next words muffled, "and it's not the first time…"

"And it will most likely not be last." North chuckled, his belly bouncing slightly "Nyx toys can be remade, will make Larry behind schedule…but will work out."

"So you're not mad?" Nyx cocked her head as North pushed her back

"I am upset yes Nyx, but not at you." North continued at the girl's confused look, "I have been so busy with preparations that I forgot that child like yourself can get…bored with nothing to do."

Nyx's eyes grew wide, "Maybe you could take me to see the other Guardians! I have always wanted to see the Tooth Palace!" the demon's tail raised and began wagging, echoing the girls shift from distress too excited instantly.

North rubbed his chin, that actually wouldn't be a bad idea…it would help Nyx burn off some of her energy…as well as get her out of the shop for a day. He frowned slightly, but at the moment he was swamped with getting ready…

"North sir I finished the taking care of the reindeer like you asked. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Both turned at the voice, staring at the out of breath wind spirit now rushing into the room his silver hair gleaming in the lights.

"Ah yes Ahio actually there is." North grinned, here was his answer.

Ahio grinned, the wind spirit beside himself that North had another job for him, "Yes sir anything!"

"Would you mind taking Nyx here to the Warren?"

The boy glanced at the girl now poking her head around the spirit, "Sure sir." Ahio offered the shy girl a smile, "Hey I'm Ahio."

Nyx slowly stepped out from behind North, the boy's calm voice easing her initial fear "I…I'm Nyx."

Ahio glanced briefly at the girl's leather wings and tail, "Nice to meet you."

A smile came to Nyx's face, she had been sure the boy would be afraid of her, "So what kind of spirit are you?"

"I'm a wind spirit." Ahio startled when the girl's eyes widened

"Really!" Nyx bounced to the teen, the demon felt an instant comradery with the boy "I'm an Ale and we produce storms! Want to see me make a lighting!"

North cleared his throat at that, "Ummm Nyx perhaps should wait till you go to Warren yes?" the spirit smiled "Bunny has not had pleasure of seeing you're…trick."

"Ok! Come on Ahio!"

Ahio smirked as the girl bounced from the room, "You are terrible North you know that?"

North brushed his brow, "Just tell Bunny this is for time he fed Jack dozen chocolate egg and sent him here." He shuddered slightly at the memory of the hyped up winter spirit and how many elves that he had to defrost.

"I will." Ahio chuckled as he left to gather the hyper demon before she caused any more damage.

"I am too old for this…" North groaned as he turned to assess just how he was going to salvage the situation.

* * *

(At the concert)

"This is so cool!" Jack was practically bouncing in place, the winter spirit about to burst with excitement, "I could practically get on the stage!"

Darkness rolled his eyes, "Frost don't, unless you want to be thrown out…" the shade grinned, "On second thought…go ahead."

Jack stuck out his tongue, then turned his attention back to the stage when two large humanoid bats walked onto it "Oh man Sam look! There's Cymbal's drums!" he glanced at the teen who was standing close to Darkness, "They say that lighting sparks when she plays!"

"That sounds safe." Darkness tried to step away from Sam, sighing when the teen simply followed him.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sheesh Darkness can you be any more of a buzz kill?"

Darkness was about to retort when a creeping mist suddenly drifted across the once still stage

"The bands about to come out!" Jack instantly forgot about Darkness, the teen's eyes now glued to the stage.

"Really?" Sam moved away from Darkness slightly, the teen starting to feed off of Jack's excitement.

Jack nodded, his eyes scanning the sides of the stage for the spirits, they widened when the first member walked out "Sam there's Ganymede! She's so cool!"

Sam stared at the woman now almost gliding across the stage

She was nearly six feet tall, her body long and slender. A fact made more apparent by her long ponytail hair, it's strands a mixture of orange and muted reds. Her tan skin gleaming in the bright lights of the stage.

"What's that around her?" Darkness leaned and whispered to Jack, the shade's attention more on the strange keyed instrument encircling the woman.

"That's her famous circle piano." Jack was beside himself with admiration as the woman took her place

Darkness narrowed his eyes, "So is this thing some kind of classical mumbo jumbo Frost?"

Jack rolled his eyes, however he chose not to rise to the shade's baiting instead he returned his attention to the stage and the next spirit now walking out.

This spirit was male, who was even taller, the man about six two. Though most really only noticed the rings of wind swirling around his head. The slow currents lazily moved the spirit's hair that was a mixture of blues and greens with accents of purple, it's vibrancy standing out more since the spirit's skin was a pale white.

"Who is that?" Sam's timid voice cut into Jack's observation

Jack grinned at his friend, "That's Sao, he's the guitarist."

Sam watched the man take a place beside Ganymede, "He looks really cool."

"Oh yeah, and he shreds that guitar too!"

Darkness grinned, "Then this should be a short concert."

"Are you trying to rile me up?" Jack glowered at the shade

A loud rumble sounding interrupted Darkness's retort, the shade grunted when Sam grabbed him around his middle, "Calm down Sam, it's just thunder."

"Oh then that means Cymbal's coming!" Jack pointed to the stage, where another spirit was now walking.

The new spirit was tall like just as the two before her, the girl about five eight. However, what stood her apart from the other two, was her hair. It was a mixture of electric blue, neon yellow, and a lime green and had been pulled into two buns on either side of her head.

Sam shook slightly when another rumble of thunder echoed as she took the stool behind the drums, "Oh…is she the one that caused lighting?"

Jack nodded, "Oh yeah! Man it's the coolest thing you'll ever see Sam!"

Darkness sighed when the boy whimpered and leaned close to him again, the shade could almost hear the boy's fear. It screamed of how the poor teen was scared of both lighting and thunder, _"This is going to be a long night." Darkness_ sighed, he was about to ask Sam if he would like to be taken home when the shy teen suddenly stepped away from him.

"Oh there's Starmist!"

"Who?" Darkness raised an eyebrow at the young girl now bouncing across the stage, her tan cheeks each holding a painted heart and star, as well as glitter that sparkled in the lights. "Is she even part of the band?"

His skepticism was warranted considering the young girl was only about four nine, a stark contrast to the other tall band members now at their instruments.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Gods Darkness are you serious?" he exhaled when the shade gave no indication he was joking, "Ugh!" Jack waved a hand in the air, "That's Starmist! 'The' lead singer of Stars and Hearts!"

"Oh gods…that's the lead singer?" Darkness groaned when the girl bounded to the lone mic at the front of the stage her sunset colored hair bouncing with the motion, "I knew this was going to be painful." The shade moaned at the thought of the whining child songs he was going to be forced to endure.

"Good evening everyone!"

The girl's voice cut into the crowd, eliciting a loud roar from the crowd.

Darkness chuckled slightly at the fact Sam was among the people screaming, perhaps this would be good for the kid after all. If that was the case he'd suck it up and bare through.

"Ok!" Starmist's voice rose above all the noise, crisp and clear and full of all the pep the girl exuded "It's time to get this show on the road! Let's start with my personal favorite guys!"

Cymbal raised her sticks, then began to hit her set in an almost ticking rhythm

Sao and Ganymede glanced at each other, "One….two…one two…one two three four!"

A pulsing music suddenly filled the air as all three spirit's began playing, the shredding guitar ripping the air along with the pounding drum.

At the mic Starmist was tapping her foot in rhythm her eyes closed tight

Darkness jumped when the girl suddenly lashed out like a snake striking, snatching the mic from its stand.

"Don't listen what your girlfriend says

She reads those magazines…."

Silver eyes stared at the voice now pouring from the girl, it defiantly wasn't a child's voice.

"That say you failed the test

You don't have what she needs…"

Starmist grinned, gleaming fangs shimmering in the light

"I slither like a viper

And get you by the neck

I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her…."

The girl suddenly jumped back, her body moving with the music

"That bitch can eat her heart out!"

The entire band joined her, their voices all harmonizing

"Love bites, but so do I, so do I.

Love bites, but so do I, so do I.

Love bites!"

Starmist grinned as she tossed the mic upwards, catching it seconds before it hit the floor

"My lips are pale and vicious.

You're foaming at the mouth.

You've suffered in the darkness.

I'll suck the pain right out."

Sam turned a bright crimson when the girl's eyes found him, even more so at her next verse

"So come and taste the reason

I'm nothing like the rest.

I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me."

Starmist chuckled when the boy ducked behind a shade, she turned her attention back onto the rest of the crowd

"That chick can eat her heart out!"

The crowd joined in with the band, Jack right along with them

"Love bites, but so do I, so do I.

Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!"

Starmist suddenly stopped moving, the girl now standing stock still as the music began to swell.

Darkness startled when the girl suddenly lifted her head, her voice now low and dark

"It checks you in and kicks you down,

And chews you up and spits you out.

It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around.

They say it's blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate."

Her voice began to rise in volume

"And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall."

Then it became a scream

"I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"

I've felt pleasure without pain.

My soul you'll never tame!"

As the band rejoined her for the chorus Jack turned and glanced at Darkness a smirk on the boy's face "Didn't expect that huh!" Jack yelled above the music and the screaming spirits

Darkness simply nodded, the shade having to admit he was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't going to be tortured the whole concert…in fact he just might become a fan…but then he had only heard one song. He'd hold off judgment till the next song.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought ;) Disclaimer the song does not belong to me it is called Love Bites (and so do I) by Halestorm. Check it out ;) Till next time.


	52. Chapter 53

Thank you guys for the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. I am so excited for what I have planned ];) Enjoy.

* * *

(At the concert)

Within the once abandoned stadium a pulsing heartbeat of sound now resounded. An energy filled the atmosphere, giving off an electric charge that seemed to permeate everything. It pounded from the lights, from the band, and poured over the screaming fans that were in front of the stage.

On the platform Starmist was pouring her heart into the mic, the young spirit reaching into her very soul to serenade those present.

"You'll burn this time

Seeing the violence

It's feeding my mind

No one is saving you

How can you find

A heaven in this hell?"

Spirit's screamed in response to the rising melodies, their bodies sparking with the rhythm and the lyrics. In the middle of the jumping spirit's stood one that would have never thought himself to be in a place like this.

Sam Hein, the teen so scared of the world that even just the thought of being around another being set him into a panic attack now found himself in the center of the madness. However, the teen was so swept away by the music he barely even noticed the people around him.

"Leave it behind

Hearing your silence

It screams our goodbye

Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye

Life is gone to waste!"

Sam swayed as Starmist's voice rose and fell along with the waves of sound, the spirit's body seeming to pulse with the beating of the drums and strums of the guitar strings. The shy teen was energized more than he had ever been in his life! Pulsing sound swirled around him, twining its way into his chest until it became his heartbeat.

"Angels have faith

I don't want to be a part of his sin

I don't want to get lost in his world

I'm not playing this game!"

"So are you enjoying it!"

Sam startled at Jack's shout, the teen grinned "I am!" he had to shout above the spirit's noise around them.

Jack smirked, "I told you!" the winter spirit was beside himself, when Sam had gotten dragged along Jack had feared the poor teen would be miserable.

"How about you Darkness!" Jack turned his attention from Sam to the shade standing just a few feet away from them, the spirits arms were crossed over his chest a look of indifference on his face.

"It's…tolerable." Darkness feigned uninterest, however truth be told he was actually enjoying himself. The music was just the right amount of loud, mixed with lyrics that really spoke to him…like the song now, "Now stop talking or we'll leave."

Jack simply grinned, he could see past Darkness's façade. The teen turned again to the stage, listening as the song rose in intensity.

"When the shadows remain in the light of day

On the wings of darkness, he'll retaliate

He'll be falling from grace

Till the end of all his days!"

Starmist's voice matched the intensity of the music, lyrics mixing with the sound invoking emotion from all present.

"From the ashes of hate

It's a cruel demon's fate

On the wings of darkness

He's returned to stay

There will be no escape

Cause he's fallen far from grace!"

Both Sao and Ganymede's voices rose in juncture with Starmists

"Ooooh!"

Starmist inhaled, the girl's lungs preparing for the final verse

"What have you done?

Is this what you wanted?

What have you become?

His soul's not forsaken

You're walking alone

From heaven into hell

Now that you know

Your way in this madness

Your powers are gone

Your chains have been broken

You've suffered so long

You will never change!"

Sam jerked slightly as if out of trance when the music suddenly stopped the band having finished the song. He watched Starmist as she bounced backwards, the girl obviously still on her music high.

"Aren't you glad you came?"

Sam's attention left the stage, "Definitely." He grinned at the winter spirit now looking at him.

Jack smirked, he hadn't missed his friend's eyes watching Starmist the entire time…and since Sam wasn't scared out of his mind then it wouldn't be wrong to pick on him a bit.

"I bet Starmist is glad you did too." Jack chuckled when a wave of red dusted Sam's face,

"I doubt it Jack." Sam ducked his head slightly

"Come on Sam." Jack motioned to the stage, "Tell me you haven't noticed Starmist looking at you every chance she gets."

Crimson eyes filled with hope, "You…you really think she likes me Jack?"

Jack grinned and motioned to the stage, "A blind guy can see that she likes you Sam!"

A shy smile came to Sam's face as he glanced at the stage where the band were taking a break. Starmist was busy chatting with Cymbal at the drums, the lights from the stage shining off her hair in what Sam could only see as a radiant glow. The teen watched Star as she grabbed a bottle of water from a bat that had flitted to her, the teen thinking that even the way the girl drank the liquid was beautiful.

Sam was so caught up in watching Star that he forgot about everything around him…the crowd, his fear, Jack, and the fact that he hadn't eaten anything since that morning at breakfast. That is until his stomach decided to remind him.

Sam startled when a low grumbling broke the air

"Sam are you hungry?" Jack frowned as he studied the shy teen

"I'm fine." Sam avoided the blue eyes now staring at him in concern

"Don't lie Sam."

Sam stiffened when Jack glared at him, he knew that his friend was about to reprimand him

"When was the last time you ate something?" Jack frowned when Sam looked at the ground, it obvious that he wasn't going to answer "You haven't eaten since breakfast have you?" Jack growled slightly when Sam's head remained bowed the teen examining the dirt and grass intently, "Sam! You told me at the house you had already eaten lunch!" the winter spirit mentally kicked himself for believing the teen, "What have I told you!"

Sam whimpered slightly, "I know Jack…but I didn't want to eat all of Rashana's food."

Jack sighed at that, he always had to remind himself that Sam wasn't used to always having substance readily available.

"And then we got here and the band starting playing…" Sam continued not noticing Jack's look of pity, "I didn't want to make us leave just because I was hungry…"

Jack sighed, he had thought he had finally gotten Sam over his little habit of neglecting himself, "Sam…" He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, making sure the teen was looking at him "You know if you don't eat you'll never regain the energy you lost."

"What do you mean Frost?"

Sam groaned when Darkness joined the conversation, the shade having turned from watching the stage to them "It's nothing Dark…"

"It is something." Jack interrupted the teen, his blue eyes flashing dangerously, "That bastard Bones left you bound hand and foot for nearly three years in that damn basement!"

Darkness clenched his fist, "Bones did what?" he stared at the teen now hanging his head, as if ashamed

"I…he…I…" Sam whimpered, not able to speak about what had occurred

Thankfully he didn't have too

"Bones left Sam in this bar's basement in Ireland for three years." Jack glanced at his friend, "Sam was nothing but skin over bone when I found him, I didn't think he'd ever recover…"

Darkness growled in his throat, he had always wondered why Sam's internal energy signature was so weak. It was like that of a spirit about to fade to the Void, he had often wanted to speak to Sam about it however he hadn't wanted to pry.

Now after what Jack just said it made sense. Sam had literally 'starved' for three years solid. Jack was right, if Sam didn't eat he'd never get to his rightful power level.

"I…I…I'm fine guys, really…I don't want to be a bother."

Sam's voice brought Darkness from his thought, the shade snorted at the teen "Frost is more of a bother than you are Sam."

"Hey!" Jack faked anger, however the winter spirit knew that Darkness was trying to lighten the mood for Sam's sake.

Darkness grinned, then glanced at the little bat who had been listening intently to the entire conversation, "So Eeep is there a concession stand around here somewhere?"

The little bat squeaked then motioned with its tiny wing

All three glanced in the direction, noticing for the first time the large concrete building that had been erected. They could see a large crowd of spirits standing in front of it, some walking away with handfuls of food items.

"Do we have to go over there?" Sam whimpered slightly, the teen scared stiff now that he was no longer distracted by the music and was aware of the pressing crowd around him.

"I'll go!" Jack started forward, only to be jerked back, he glowered at Darkness who had once again grabbed his hoodie, "Will you stop that!"

Darkness however didn't bother answering, the shade's attention on Sam, "Sam you and Jack stay here." He fixed Jack with a stare, 'And I do mean 'stay' 'here'. Got it Frost?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why do you assume I'll run off?"

"Because you're you." Darkness grinned when the winter spirit mocked him. The spirit startled when Eeep suddenly left Sam's shoulder and landed on his, "You coming too?"

"Squeak." The little bat nodded and settled itself on the man's shoulder

Darkness exhaled, then glanced at Sam "I'll be right back."

"Hurry ok?" Sam whimpered slightly as the shade disappeared into the crowd, he jumped when Jack grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry Sam, Darkness will be fine." The teen smirked as Star returned to the front, a rhythmic beat following her "Oh they're about to perform my favorite!"

Sam immediately forgot about his hunger, and his fear as the girl on stage began to sing. The shy teen once again entrapped by her words and music.

"I'm so bored

With this world that spins around me

Used to make me dizzy

I'm so tired

Of these boys that hang around me

Used to drive me crazy!"

Starmist's voice careened over the now jumping crowd

Jack grinned when he glanced at Sam, noticing the boy's fear of being left by Darkness instantly melted away that moment the song had begun.

"A little mayhem never hurt anyone

Where'm I gonna get some?

A little bedlam 'til I'm coming undone

Where'm I gonna get some?"

Starmist's tone instantly rose in volume, the young girl now jumping with the crowd

Jack stopped watching Sam as the pounding drums began rocking his heart, the winter spirit enjoying every pulsing sound that was being produced.

* * *

(The Bennett home)

While Jack was enjoying himself at the concert across the world in Burgess his brothers were still locked in deep conversation about the marks that were etched into their palms. Pitch and Jamie had been discussing the strange markings for hours, now however they were joined by their mother who was just as puzzled as they were.

"I truly do not know what to tell you Pritchard…" Rashana pursed her lips as she studied the glistening crescent moon that was etched into Jamie's palm, "I am as confused by this as you are."

"Great so we are back at square one." Pitch huffed, the shade a bit disappointed that Rashana had no idea either. He glanced at his own mark, the gibbous moon standing out against his grey palm

"When did yours appear Pitch?" Jamie pulled his hand away from his mother, the boy now studying his palm again.

The shade rubbed his chin in thought, "To be honest… I don't know." Pitch made a face, "I wasn't exactly paying that close attention, considering where I was and all." He shrugged, "In fact I didn't notice it until Iris saw the mark when she was casting my arm after one of Patrick's 'amazing' adventures he forced me to accompany him on went south."

"And Iris didn't know what it was?" Rashana frowned as she studied Pitch's palm

Pitch shook his head, "No, she was as perplexed as I was." He chuckled slightly, "Though she did try for nearly four weeks to find information on what could have caused it."

"What about dad?" Jamie piped up, "He might know…I mean they are shaped like phases of the moon right?"

"Hmmm." Rashana motioned for the two of them to hold out their palms, "You have a point Jamie…Chand may know something…"

A squeal filling the room interrupted her, all three watched as Sophie raced into the kitchen a blanket trailing behind her like a cape.

"I am super hero!" the little girl giggled as she raced around the table, "I stoff the efil dentistick!"

"What?" Pitch glanced at Rashana for clarification as the blonde little girl dove under the table

Rashana rolled her eyes, "Sophie is convinced the dentist is an evil villain." She sighed, "In fact she didn't even get her exam today due to her biting the doctor every time he tried to check her teeth."

Pitch grinned, "I would have paid good money to see that."

"It's not funny Pritchard." Rashana glowered at her son, "Sophie has a cavity that needs to be taken care of."

"Perhaps Tooth could take a look." Pitch smiled as he pulled his little sister from beneath the table, "Would you let her little storm?"

Sophie whimpered slightly, "But the dentistick is scary

Pitch sighed, he knew well the fear children had of the dentist…hell he had encouraged it many a century. However now Pitch wanted nothing more than to quell the fear now rippling from his little sister. Pitch grinned when an idea came to him "I know they can be scary Sophie…but you're a superhero right?"

"Yes! The bestest one evfer!" Sophie waved her hand in the air

"Well aren't superheroes brave?"

Sophie pursed her lips at that, after much thought she nodded "Oks I will let a dentisick look at my teef…but only if it's the pretty fairy!" she scrunched her face, "and nof that mean ol detistick wif whife hair!"

Rashana chuckled, "We'll see if Toothiana doesn't mind Sophie." She waved to the door, "Now why don't you go play outside till time for your bath?"

"Yeah!" Sophie squealed with excitement, the little girl squirming her way out of Pitch's lap.

Golden eyes gleamed as Pitch watched her race from the room, "Is it ok for her to be outside by herself?"

"Oh Pritchard she'll be fine." Rashana smiled, "The gate is locked and Sophie knows not to leave the yard." She glanced at Jamie, "Now let me see those marks again so I know exactly what to send to Chand."

* * *

(Meanwhile outside)

While her mother and brother's returned to their conversation Sophie bounced down the stairs to her yard, blonde hair bobbing with the motion. Her soft green eyes scanned the yard for something to play with.

A squeal left Sophie when she spotted a large pile of leaves that had been racked into a pile

"Yeah! Leafs!"

Sophie raced to the unsuspecting leaves, with a yell she leapt into the middle of them sending orange and red flying into the air. She tossed armfuls of leaves into the sky, scattering them about the once clean yard.

A loud thud suddenly caught Sophie's attention

The little girl stopped her play immediately as she glanced towards the sound, "Oh it's a birdy!" Sophie grinned at the sight of the small red bird on the ground. She frowned however when the creature didn't fly off, it simply laying still on the ground in front of the window.

Sophie raced over to the avian, however she paused abruptly when she got close, a look of sadness on her face "Oh…its hurf…"

Tears rimmed the little girl's eyes as she gently picked up the small creature, cradling its broken body in her palm.

"Wake up…" Sophie frowned when the bird simply lay in her palm, the only movement from it was from the wind ruffling through its feathers.

The little girl placed her other hand over the still fowl, "Please wake up…" she clenched her eyes tight as she whispered.

If any had been around they would have seen a rippling of energy surge around the small child.

Would have seen a pulse of gold ripple off her, sending the grass waving with its intensity.

Would have seen a life once gone restored

Sophie squealed with delight as the little bird suddenly lifted its head, a small cheep leaving it. She clapped her hands when it sprang from her palm and into the air, "Yeah! It's not huf no more!"

With a smile Sophie returned to her play, the little girl soon forgetting what had just occurred in her excitement of strewing leaves around the yard.

* * *

(With Darkness)

"Dear gods above I'm going to kill the next person that hits into me!" Darkness growled as yet another spirit slammed against him.

"A little mayhem never hurt anyone

I'm a gonna get some, get some, get some

A little bedlam 'til I'm coming undone

I'm a gonna get some, get some, get some, oh"

Darkness inhaled sharply, why oh why did he pick this time to go snack hunting? It was just his luck that the current song was nothing short of heart pounding and had sent the crowd of spirits into a frenzy.

"Cruel intentions

Wind me in a spiral

I'm waiting to unravel

Twisted motives

Drive me in a circle

I'm dying to untangle!"

Darkness sighed in relief when the concession stand came into view, "Thank the gods!" he paused suddenly, "Oh shit…there's a problem little buddy." he glanced at the little bat on his shoulder, the creature looking at him with interest "I kind of…don't have any money."

"Squeak." Eeep waved a wing, indicating for Darkness to go to the window. The creature huffed when the man didn't move, "Squeak!" the bat flitted into the air

"Ow! What the hell!" Darkness waved a hand trying to dissuade the bat now tugging on his hair, "Cut that out!"

Eeep however didn't stop and simply tugged harder

"What part of no money do you not understand?" the shade grumbled and as he was 'pulled' to the front of the counter

"What do you want?"

Darkness glanced at the large bat behind the counter, "Ummmmm, water…I guess." He startled when Eeep settled on the counter and began 'talking' to the larger bat.

The large bat's eyes widened, "Oh he is one of Camzotz's guests?"

"What does that mean exactly?" Darkness spoke up when the bat grinned

"Oh it means that our master has already paid for everything you should want."

Darkness grinned at Eeep who had come back and settled on his shoulder, "In that case…how about three nachos, three corndogs, and some…"

"Darkness!"

The shade turned at the voice, his eyes widened at the sight of Jack weaving around spirits as he raced to him, "Frost! What the hell are you doing!" Darkness glared at the teen now trying to catch his breath, "And where is Sam!"

Jack gasped for breath, "He's gone!"

"What!" Darkness's voice rose above the screaming crowd

"We were enjoying the song when the crowd began jostling us." Jack glanced at the spirit's still screaming with the song, "I got separated from him…" the teen's face twisted into an expression of guilt, "I looked everywhere!"

"Calm down." Darkness quickly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "We'll find him ok?"

Jack nodded, the teen shaking slightly

Darkness glanced at Eeep, "Fly over the crowd Eeep and see if you see Sam anywhere ok?"

Eeep saluted and flitted off, the creature determined to find the young spirit

Jack watched the creature leave, he glanced at Darkness "Are we going to look too?"

"Of course." Darkness snorted as he motioned for Jack to follow, "We'll start where I left yall."

"He's not there!"

Darkness raised an eyebrow at Jack's shout, "How do you know?"

The winter spirit rubbed his arm, "Well ummmm…" the boy exhaled, "We kind of left to hear better."

Silver eyes gleamed, "I told you not to leave that spot!"

Jack flinched at the man's shout, "Sorry…"

Darkness exhaled, trying to get ahold of his anger "It's fine…now where did you last see him?"

"We went to the eastern side of the stage." Jack motioned with his hand

"Come on then." Darkness bit his lip, he should have listened to his instincts and not left the teens side.

As they made their way through the crowd Starmist's voice cut through

"Looking for some Mayhem

Need a little Mayhem

Need a little Mayhem

Looking for some Mayhem

Looking for some Mayhem, yeah, yeah

Need a little Mayhem

Want to hear some Mayhem, yeah"

As he scanned the jumping crowd Darkness couldn't help but feel the song was more than appropriate for what he was dealing with.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. The songs in the chapter are A demon's fate by Within Temptation and Mayhem by Halestorm. Till next time :)


	53. Chapter 54

Hey guys sorry for the late update, internet has been acting up. Anyway, I want to thank you for my reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Now just bear with the chapter…it might get a bit…confusing. But I promise it will all make sense ;) Enjoy.

* * *

(At the concert)

The once pulsing crowd had calmed, spirits now catching their breath as the band on stage began to set up for the next song. In the midst of the throngs of people Jack and Sam were also recovering the two teens having been moving nonstop for the last two songs.

"Man this is so awesome!" Jack panted slightly, the teen out of breath from singing along with the band.

Sam nodded, "I don't think I've ever had this much fun."

Jack smirked, "Oh, so me taking you to those ancient temples weren't fun?"

"No!" Sam's eyes widened, "That was the furthest thing from fun!" the poor teen shook slightly, "Every one of them were full of traps and spirits that tried to kill us!"

Blue eyes rolled, "That didn't happen every time."

"Oh what are they doing now?" Sam forgot the conversation as his eyes caught movement on the stage

Jack glanced at the stage where Sao was leaning over a large case, "Oh cool!" the winter spirit grew excited when Sao stood up, a gleaming cherry wood violin in his hands. "I heard that Sao also played violin but I've never seen him."

Sam watched as the band retook their places, he felt his heart begin to race as Star took center stage again. He blushed slightly when her eyes found him again, Sam squeaked slightly and ducked behind Jack.

 _"_ _Oh Sam…"_ Jack exhaled at his friend's actions, the winter spirit was about to talk to the shy teen about it when the band on stage suddenly came alive.

Both teens were surprised by the tone now drifting from the stage.

The music was no longer pulsing, instead it was like calm cascading water. Within seconds the melody was joined with the soft hum of Star and Ganymede the feminine tone adding to the emotion that was now being poured into the air.

Jack felt Sam lean out from behind him, the shy teen stealing a glance at the stage

"I…I like the music." Sam whispered slightly, almost as if he was afraid his voice would interrupt the song about to be performed.

"I've never heard this one before." Jack smiled when Sam stepped away from him, the teen now entranced by the girl gathering herself to sing. He raised an eyebrow at the look of sympathy now etched on the girl's face, _"Wonder if she knows just how much Sam has suffered in the past?"_ the winter spirit was sure that Camzotz had spoken with her as she began to sing.

"Lost in the darkness

Hoping for a sign

Instead there's only silence

Can't you hear my screams?"

The girls voice was low and haunting, her words piercing into the heart of all that were present.

"Never stop hoping

Need to know where you are

But one thing's for sure

You're always in my heart"

Sam didn't miss the quick flickering glance she cast at him, the teen felt his heart begin to race as she continued.

"I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying

Until my dying day

I just need to know

Whatever has happened

The truth will free my soul"

The music began to increase in tempo, the drums pounding out their beat the instruments sounding like that of a grieving heart.

Sao's bow moved like a flowing wind over the strings of the violin, the spirit coaxing a soulful melody into being.

Jack felt his throat constrict, the teen feeling the passion now permeating every word and melody.

"Almost hope you're in heaven

So no one can hurt your soul

Living in agony

Cause I just do not know

Where you are"

Sam blushed again when Star once more found his eyes the girl's own twinkling with…what he could only discern as care.

"I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying

Until my dying day

I just need to know

Whatever has happened

The truth will free my soul"

On stage Starmist eyes were closed as she drank in the music around her, slowly she lifted the mic her voice a conundrum of intense softness

"Wherever you are

I won't stop searching

Whatever it takes me to know"

Jack startled when a ripple of energy suddenly pulsed in the air, he glanced at Sam to see if the boy had also sensed it. However, Sam was so focused on the stage Jack was sure the boy hadn't noticed anything else around him. He started to ask when Star began to sing again.

"I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying

Until my dying day

I just need to know

Whatever has happened

The truth will free my soul"

Jack watched as Star stepped back suddenly, Sao instantly walking forward

The tall spirit took Star's place, his pale skin gleaming in the bright lights of the stage as he lifted his violin.

A sound not unlike the keening of a pinning heart filled the air

All in the crowd began to sway along, their hearts pounding along with the drums that suddenly joined the flowing violin.

"Wow…that…was amazing." Sam's voice quivered slightly when the music ended, the band stepping back to gather for another.

Jack smirked, "Not as amazing as Starmist though right?" he grinned at the crimson now on his friend's face

"Wonder what's taking Darkness so long?" Sam quickly changed the subject before Jack continued his teasing

Jack glanced at the concession stand, he squinted trying to see the shade among the spirits at the counter, "Well there is a line Sam."

Sam shook his head, "Jack I doubt it would take him this long, Darkness would most likely shove his way to the front if he had too. He wouldn't leave us alone for this long." The shy teen's eyes widened, "You don't think Darkness got into a fight and got hurt do you!"

"Thank you for the concern but I'm fine."

Both teens turned, watching as Darkness stepped around spirits as he walked to them

"Hey where's Eeep?" Sam frowned when he noticed the little bats absence

"And our snacks?" Jack quipped, the teen a bit put off by the fact the shade held no food.

Darkness coughed slightly, "Well…ummm…I wasn't sure what…Sam wanted so I had…Eeep hold my place in line and came to get him."

Sam shivered slightly, "You…you want me…to go with you?"

"It's not that far." Darkness snorted

Jack frowned at the shade's callous tone, "Don't worry Sam we'll all go."

Darkness shrugged, "We'll lose our spot."

"Jack…I'll be fine." Sam forced a smile, "I don't want us to lose our place."

"You sure Sam?" the winter spirit glanced at the spirits around them, "I don't mind coming…"

Sam glanced at Darkness, "I'll be fine…Darkness will be with me."

A smile came to the shade's face, "That's right Jack, I'll make sure not one spirit lays a finger on Sam."

"Ok." Jack glanced at the stage where Star was once more coming to the front, "Just hurry back so you don't miss too much."

"Be back in a second."

Jack watched as Sam hurried after Darkness who had already started into the thick crowd, "Why do I feel like I need to go with them..." a snort left the teen, "Gods! I'm getting so like Pitch it's scary!"

With a huff Jack turned his attention back to the stage, the teen determined to enjoy the concert and not let imaginary worry plague his mind.

* * *

(At Iris's Palace)

The Palace had gone quiet, only the occasional thud of the sentinel's steps sounded as the guards made their rounds. It seemed that the entire Palace had settled down for the night. However, in one room Patrick had done anything but settle, the spirit now in full business mode.

"Yeah…a Lacuna…" Patrick growled slightly as he held the corded phone to his ear, "No! A damn Proscription stone will not work!"

The poor phone felt the frustrated Leprechaun's wrath as he slammed the receiver, causing the desk he was sitting at to rock from the impact.

"Trouble sweetie?"

Patrick glanced up at Iris who had walked in, "Everyone I have numbers for don't have any Lacuna stones all they have are Proscription stones."

Iris sighed, "Well those won't work. Pitch is simply wanting to mask Sam's energy, not take it away."

"I know that." Patrick rubbed the bridge of his nose, "However the normal use for suppression collars calls for Proscription stones…" the spirit exhaled, "So of course no one bothers with gathering Lacuna stones." The spirit growled slightly, "I have called everyone…from Prospection to Greed and none of them were of any help."

"Are you sure you have asked everyone Patrick?"

Patrick glanced at her as Iris took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk "Well…I do have a contact in Dallas that might know where I could find one but I would have to go see him since he doesn't have a number…" Patrick turned piercing eyes on the large shelf that was on the far wall, "however Pitch's damn sand won't let me leave the freaking Palace!"

Iris glanced at the shelf, surprised to see about five cats staring with hollow eyes at her, "Oh it chose a feline shape?" the woman instantly knew it was the shade's sand when she noticed the rippling black grains that made up the creature's bodies, "Why did it chose that shape?"

"To torment me." Patrick snorted as he grabbed a leather bound book from his desk drawer, "It knows I hate cats…especially black ones."

Iris chuckled when all of the creatures simply tucked their legs underneath in typical cat fashion, the sand felines settling down to watch their 'prisoner' work. It had always fascinated her how the sand Pitch commanded seemed to have a mind of its own. Iris had often watched the creations the Nightmare King would make with the obsidian grains, trying to discern if the sand was of one consciousness or if it had multiple…

"Iris do you have any books in the library on Lacuna stones?"

Iris was pulled from her thoughts by Patrick's question

"I can't find anything in the ones I have in here." Patrick kept talking, not noticing that Iris had not been paying attention to him.

"I am sure that I have something in there Patrick." Iris grinned, "I can go look…"

Patrick held up a hand, "No I'll go." He glowered at the cats, "Is that ok?"

The creatures all glanced at each other, then as one leapt from the top shelf, the felines suddenly collapsing into piles of sand. The piles began to slither into each other until it was one big pile, then it twined itself into a long tendril of sand and slithered towards the Leprechaun.

"Seriously? I'm just going down the hall." Patrick rolled his eyes when the end of the tendril wrapped around his ankle, "Ha ha very funny." The spirit was less than amused when the rest of the sand morphed into a ball and chain. Mismatched eyes turned pleading to Iris who was watching with a slight amused look on her face "Iris some help please? I know Pitch has told the sand to listen to you."

"You are right; Pitch has told the sand to listen to me. However, I know for a fact the sand will not disobey a direct order from him." Iris chuckled as she watched her husband get up and began dragging the sand towards the door, "And Pitch ordered it to keep you here."

Patrick grumbled as he slowly made his way into the hall, "Stupid sand…stupid Pitch…when I get the chance I'm going…"

Iris only laughed as Patrick's murmured threat was lost as he entered the hall, "Sweetie if you are anything like your father…" she placed a hand on her ever growing stomach, "Then I don't know what I'll do." She smiled as she felt a small kick in response to her voice.

* * *

(In Burgess)

Unaware of just how hindered he had made Patrick's search for the Lacuna, Pitch was currently in Burgess still trying to find out about the marks now on his and Jamie's palms.

"Has father responded yet?"

Rashana shook her head, "Pritchard it takes the message a bit to reach him…."

Jamie's eyes gleamed with excitement, "Just how did you send dad a message?" the boy was beside himself with the idea that he could send messages to his father who only got to come home once a month.

"I simply asked a moon beam to take it to him."

"A moon beam…really?" Jamie groaned slightly, "How in the world can you talk to a moon beam?"

Rashana chuckled at the disappointed look that came to her youngest son's face, "It's not as hard as it sounds. It just takes practice."

The boy's face once more filled with excitement, "I'm going to start practicing now!"

Pitch watched as Jamie hopped off his chair and raced into the front yard, "Is it safe for him to be out after dark?"

Rashana chuckled, "Tonight more than ever, Chand is able to fully view the earth this night. Not to mention Abyss is still at ChandraKumar so I am sure he is also keeping an eye out."

"Oh yes, that makes me feel much better." Pitch snorted, the Nightmare King still not had not forgotten how Abyss had kidnapped Jack and used the winter spirit to test Pitch's 'loyalty' to his family.

"Come now Pritchard you can't stay angry at your uncle forever." Rashana placed a hand on his, "Abyss was only trying to help."

"Help?" Pitch raised an eyebrow, "How was kidnapping Jack and trying to kill me helping anything?"

Rashana only smiled, "Abyss just doesn't know how to communicate."

Pitch started to retort when a flash of light suddenly erupted in the kitchen, "What the hell!" the shade hissed in pain at the intensity.

"Oh sorry Pritchard, I should have warned Chand that you were here." Rashana glanced at her son in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Pitch blinked slightly, the spirit trying to get the dots from his eyes. Once he had Pitch glanced where the light had flashed, on the floor a single paper lay. "What did he say?" he asked as Rashana walked over and picked it up.

Rashana didn't respond, her eyes scanning the writing on the paper, a sad look crossed her face "I am afraid that Chand will not be able to respond for a bit Pritchard..."

Pitch sat up at the sadness he could hear in her voice, "What has happened?"

"Abyss is the one who wrote, he said that Chand has slipped into slumber."

"Then wake his ass up!" Pitch growled slightly

Rashana chuckled half heartily, "Wish it was that simple Pritchard…but your father only sleeps if there is something wrong…"

Pitch's anger instantly left, "Is father sick?"

"Not sure…" Rashana frowned, "It could simply be that Chand expended too much of his energy trying to keep Abroga…"

Pitch frowned when she stopped speaking, "Mother?"

"It is nothing Pritchard…" Rashana smiled suddenly, "How about I make us super?"

"Sure." Pitch exhaled as he watched his mother begin to move around the kitchen, he had not missed the name she had been about to speak…nor the tinge of fear that name had started within her soul. However, he wasn't going to pry…instead when everyone was asleep he'd be heading to Chandkumar to try and get answers.

* * *

(At the Concert)

Across the world in the rocking stadium Jack was oblivious to what was going on at his home. The teen had been listening to the band play, and was trying to enjoy himself however Jack couldn't shake the sinking feeling that was settling within his stomach with every passing moment Sam and Darkness had not returned.

"I wonder if I should go find them?" Jack warred within himself as the band rested from their previous song. Blue eyes glanced at the concession stand where a large crowd of spirits were gathered, "They've been gone for a while now…"

The teen was about to leave when he noticed Star bounce back to the mic

A harmonizing melody echoed as both Star and Ganymede began to sing

 _"_ _I'll go after this."_ Jack turned again to the stage, the teen now listening to the song being played

"I've been left out alone like a damn criminal

I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all

I'm not done,

It's not over."

Jack could almost feel the intensity now rising on the air as Cymbal joined the music, her sticks coaxing a rhythm not unlike a beating heart from the drums.

"Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall

And I'm desperately holding on to it all

But I'm lost

I'm so damn lost

Oh I wish it was over,

And I wish you were here

Still I'm hoping that somehow."

Instantly the rhythm changed, the music now pulsing through the crowd spirits now jumping in response to the increase of tone.

"Cause your soul is on fire

A shot in the dark,

What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater

It's all in my hands

What can I do?

Don't let it fall apart

A shot in the dark"

Jack was watching Sao who was tearing up the guitar when a hand grabbing his shoulder caused him to jump. "Sam!" he stared in confusion at his friend who was out of breath "What are you doing here?" he glanced around, "And where is Darkness?"

Sam gulped as he tried to catch his breath, "He…I…We…"

"Calm down Sam." Jack had to shout above the crowd, "Just breath!"

"In the blink of an eye

I can see through your eyes

As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries

And it hurts

Hurts me so bad"

As Star's voice echoed in the air Sam did as was instructed after a moment the boy was able to talk.

"We were at the stand when these spirits broke line." Sam whimpered, "Darkness told them off. He thought that was the end of it but they followed us Jack! They forced us into one of the exit tunnels." The shy teen shook at the memory, "Darkness told me to run…that he'd take care of them."

Jack startled when Sam grabbed his hand

"He's fighting with them right now Jack!" Sam pulled the winter spirit forward, "You have to help him!"

"And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life

'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife

And it's sad

It's so damn sad"

Star's voice drifted over them as Jack nodded, "Take me to him Sam."

"Follow me."

Jack had to hurry and keep pace with the teen now weaving into the jumping crowd

"Oh I wish it was over,

And I wish you were here

Still I'm hoping that somehow"

Star's voice was pushed to the background of his mind as Jack focused on keeping up with Sam. _"Man he sure isn't shy now."_ The winter spirit frowned, there was something off about his friend.

"Cause your soul is on fire

A shot in the dark,

What did they aim for when they missed your heart?"

Jack frowned at how far they were from the stage, the winter spirit hadn't realized that the concession stand was this far…or that it was in this direction.

"Sam where are we going!" Jack had to shout above the screaming spirit's they were weaving around.

"It's just ahead!" Sam pointed to a corridor that was carved into the wall, it clearly labeled exit, "We were heading back to you when they jumped us near here."

Jack glanced back at the stage, it was now smaller the teens having moved a far distance from it. "Darkness owes me big for this." The winter spirit sighed as the band continued singing.

"I breathe underwater

It's all in my hands

What can I do?

Don't let it fall apart."

"Hurry Jack!"

Jack was pulled from the song as Sam rushed into the corridor, "Sam wait on me!" the teen picked up his pace. However, he paused in the corridor when no fighting spirit's met his gaze…only an empty hall and Sam who had stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Sam…what's going on?" Jack's body tensed when Sam turned slowly, tears now rimming bright green eyes.

"I'm so sorry…but we had too…she's going to kill her if we don't."

Jack took a step back, "What…what have you done with Sam!" the winter spirit clenched his staff tight, "Where is he!"

"He's been taken care of…as well as the other one."

Jack spun around at the new voice, blue eyes widened when he stared into his own face, "What the hell!"

Outside the hall, the throngs of spirits were unaware of the teen now in danger. All they cared about was the band on stage.

"A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark"

A shot in the dark

I feel you fading away

I feel you fading away

I feel you fading away

I feel you fading away"

Star's voice ended and the music rose in tempo, in response the energy in the stadium rose as well. It was so high that none noticed the surge of energy from the exit hallway…

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you. I know it's confusing…but I promise all will be revealed in the next chapter ];) Till next time.

Disclaimer: songs are not mine. It's Somewhere by Within Temptation and A Shot in the Dark by Within Temptation.


	54. Chapter 55

Hello my readers thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. You guys keep me writing and updating as fast as I do. Without further ado, here is the chapter, enjoy ;)

* * *

(Unknown)

Flickering torches cast dancing shadows over the chipped stone floor that made up a long hallway. Cold moist air settled within the corridor, the dampness it caused most likely the main contributor to the dark green moss that filled every crevice of the stone blocks that made up the passage's walls.

It was a dark and dismal place, one devoid of natural light and warmth. So for the large creature stomping down the hall he wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. The creature's body was made of wood, gnarled and scared. Its form was like a misshapen human, one that had been grotesquely disfigured by some accident. Bright red orbs were sparking with annoyance as the spirit he was dragging continued the cursing insults he had been hurling since regaining consciousness.

"I hope you get termites you damn empty headed Spriggan!" Darkness growled in his throat as he was dragged like a sack of potatoes down the hall, the coarse stone cutting his skin as the creature pulled him across it. Darkness twisted against the tight ropes that bound his arms to his chest, "What the hell did you do with Frost and Sam!"

"Stupid shade spirit still don't understand."

Darkness narrowed his eyes as he lifted his head, "How about you explain then twig brain!"

The creature snorted, "Brate does not have to explain."

"Like hell you don't!" Darkness kicked his legs trying to get them free from the creatures gnarled branch like fingers (he knew it was useless considering his legs were bound just as tight as his arms but hell he wasn't about to let this guy off easy)

"You fucking knocked me in the head, tied me up, and are now dragging me down some hall which I can only guess leads to some dank cell you're going to leave me in. So yeah I think you owe me at least some kind of explanation!"

A rumbling growl echoed within the creature's hollow body, "Brate no have listen to shade spirit…Brate only have listen to Queen." Red orbs pulsed as the Spriggan tightened his hold on the man's ankles, "Now quiet, Brate tired of voice."

Darkness inhaled at the pain as the creature's gnarled fingers pierced his skin, "Asshole." The shade could feel blood now running down his legs. Silver eyes closed as Darkness suddenly let himself go limp, the shade not really caring about the sharp rocks that were scraping against his skin as he was dragged further into what he could only assume was a dungeon.

As he was pulled over the stone, Darkness let his mind wander back to the events that had led him to the situation he now found himself in…

* * *

(Flashback Pov)

"Frost wait!" Darkness yelled at the winter spirit running ahead of him. The shade growled as he shoved past three spirits that were scanning the crowd as if looking for someone.

"Hey watch it buddy!"

Darkness didn't bother responding the shade trying to keep the fleeing teen in his sight.

"Let it go Jeakar we have other things to worry about."

"Fine."

A chuckle left Darkness at the spirit's drifting grumble, _"Thank your friend, cause if you had tried to start something with me at this moment…"_ the shade let his thought drift as his silver eyes followed the trajectory of the winter spirit he was following.

Jack was weaving around spirit's, the teen unconcerned by the dirty glowers the ones he shoved against gave him. It obvious that the teen had one thing on his mind…finding his friend.

Darkness growled when the boy pulled away from him, "Damn it Frost hold up!" he had to shout above the crowd in order to be heard.

The winter spirit in question paused, "But Darkness we have to find Sam before something happens to him!"

Darkness frowned, the fear flowing from the winter spirit was odd…it wasn't exactly speaking of the boy's worry for Sam. There was something off…but for the life of him Darkness couldn't put a finger on it.

"Lost in the darkness

Hoping for a sign

Instead there's only silence

Can't you hear my screams?"

Darkness could hear Star's voice above the screaming spirits around him, its tone low and haunting.

"Darkness I found him!"

The shade was brought from the song to the winter spirit who was now making a bee line for an exit tunnel, "Frost wait for me!" Darkness quickened his pace when the teen ignored him and barreled into the dark opening.

"Never stop hoping

Need to know where you are

But one thing's for sure

You're always in my heart"

The song was a distant roar as Darkness entered the hall, the shade frowned slightly at the empty corridor, "Frost?" when no answer came the shade instantly went on guard.

Slowly Darkness formed his scythe, the shadows that made it writhing and flickering response to the shade's apprehension. Silver eyes darted around the vacant hall, "Frost this isn't funny…where are you?"

"I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep….to know…has happened…will free my soul"

The song from outside drifted in broken and muffled as Darkness stepped further into the corridor the shade startled slightly when the tempo of the music changed. No longer soft and slow but now pulsing with pounding drums and a grieving violin. The rhythm sent slight tremors through the stone that made up the corridor.

Darkness however wasn't concerned with the beat; no his focus was on trying to locate the winter spirit that had rushed ahead of him.

It was due to this focus that Darkness never saw the creature that was waiting for him as he turned the corner of the corridor. Well at least not until he was right on the monster.

"What the hell!" Darkness cursed when he turned the corner and ran smack into a large figure. He stared in shock at the enormous creature that now towered over him.

It was nearly eight feet tall, body gnarled and twisted like an old tree that was ready to fall to the forest floor. Pulsing orbs made up the creature's eyes, which were trained on the shade with cruel delight.

Darkness stepped back, his scythe posed to strike, _"What the hell is a Spriggan doing here!"_ the shade shook slightly, he had heard of these creatures.

They were the muscle of the Fairy Realm. Often sent by the small Fae to obtain spirits for them…which the shade feared was the case here. Why else would a damn Spriggan be in the same hall Sam had disappeared into?

"Ok bark breath where's Frost and Sam?" a growl left the shade when the creature simply smiled, its jagged splintered teeth gleaming in the halls light.

"You no ask question. Only Brate ask question." The creature smirked as it reached and pulled several lengths of ropes from among the branches that made up its head, "Brate want know if you want be easy or hard? Cause Brate ok with either way."

Darkness didn't bother to reply, the shade simply rushing forward. His arm muscles strained with the force he put into the swing of his scythe. To Darkness's surprise the Spriggan, despite its size, easily dodged the swing of his blade. The creature seemed to drift to the side of the hall, allowing the writhing shadow blade to pass harmlessly by.

"Little shade spirit must try harder than that to hit Brate." The creature chuckled at the spirit's look of shock, "Here let Brate show you how it is done."

Darkness's eyes widened when the creature's arm reared back, he barely managed to duck in time. _"Holy crap that would have hurt!"_ Darkness thought as the creature's massive hand swept through the air just inches above his head, the force sending a crack in the hall.

"Hold still shade spirit!"

Darkness cursed as he barely managed to move out of the way of the creature's follow up swing. He stared wide eyed when rock splintered into dust as the hand meant for him slammed into the wall, "Ok…so you're not playing around…" the shade grinned as he commanded the large scythe to reform into something a bit more suited for such tight quarters, "So how about I do the same?"

Red orbs pulsed with anger at the now writhing curved hand knife in the shade's hand, "Little blade no hurt Brate!"

Darkness grinned as he flicked his other hand, "How about two?" the shade winced slightly as another identical knife of shadows crackled into being from his palm.

The creature snorted, "One, two, does not matter…Brate better than shade spirit."

"Let's put that statement to the test shall we?" Darkness smirked…then launched himself forward.

Brate stepped back slightly, surprised by the spirit's boldness

Darkness took advantage of the creature's shock, the shade slammed one of the blades into the giant's wooden leg, ignoring the roar that filled the air he yanked the blade free while simultaneously imbedding the second into the creature's other leg. With an upwards motion Darkness tore a gaping hole.

A scream of pain and rage filled the hall, along with a crashing thud as Spriggan went to one knee.

"So what was that you were saying?" Darkness sneered at the creature now glowering at him with hate, "Oh come on…you're not that hurt." He motioned to gaping wound, "You're not even bleeding."

Rumbling echoed within the creature, several curses mixed in with the sound "Brate know Queen told bring back alive but tiny spirit has wounded Brate…"

Darkness grinned as he twirled the blades in his hands, "Oh I'm about to do more than wound you bud. I happen to be one of the few in this Realm that knows how to kill a Spriggan." The shade smirked, "Just the advantage of being one of Death's 'dogs' she teaches you how to harvest just about anything's soul."

"You no kill Brate!" the creature roared as it struggled to its feet, "Brate kill you!"

A smirk came to Darkness's face, the shade ducked under the Spriggan's swing. Instantly the spirit danced around the now fuming creature, his silver eyes gleaming when he caught sight of the tiny notch in the middle of the bark covered back. " _There we go!"_ Darkness raised his blade, ready to pierce the weak point that would allow him to end the creature.

"Darkness help!"

At Jack's voice the shade stopped his attack and instead whirled around, ready to defend the winter spirit, however no distraught winter spirit met his gaze only empty hall.

"Shade spirit fall for trick!"

Stars suddenly erupted behind Darkness's eyes when what felt like a ton of bricks slammed into the back of his head. Instantly the knives dissipated as the shade crumpled to the floor.

"Brate! Why'd you hit him! I thought we were clear you wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Darkness groaned at the young male voice, it had shifted mid word from sounding like Jack to sounding…like an entirely different person. It wasn't Jack…and it wasn't Sam... he tried to get back to his feet hoping to see who this new person was. However, the Spriggan had other ideas.

"Stay down."

Darkness cried out when the creature's heavy foot came crashing down onto his back, he struggled in vain against the weight now pinning him to the hall floor "Damn too…th pi..k! Let me…up!" the poor shade's words were broken and forced Darkness having to speak through his chest being crushed.

"No insult Brate!"

Darkness screamed when the creature pressed down harder, the shade could feel his ribs popping in response to the immense pressure being asserted on him.

"Brate!" the young male voice screamed again, "You're going to kill him!"

"Not kill, Queen told not to."

Darkness gasped when the creature lifted its foot, however the shade had no time to breath before once again what felt like a battering ram slammed against the side of his head.

"Stop! Don't hit him anymore!" the young voice almost sounded pleading "He's already down!"

 _"_ _At least one of these bastards has a sense of decency."_ Darkness thought as he resisted feebly when the Spriggan grabbed his arms and pull them behind his back, however the poor shade was in no position to fight back Darkness's mind still reeling from the blow as well as the fact the creature still had him pinned.

"I have shade spirit."

Darkness fought against the coarse rope now being wrapped around his limbs, even more so at the creature's next words.

"Go finish job and get winter spirit."

"Don't you dare touch Frost or else I…" Darkness didn't finish his threat, the spirit once again feeling the hammering sensation that came from the Spriggan slamming a fist upside his temple.

This time however Darkness wasn't able to fight against the claws of unconsciousness and the shade slipped into blackness…

* * *

(End of flashback)

Darkness was brought back to the present when the Spriggan stopped walking, the spirit twisted his head upwards, "Oh goodie I was right." Darkness's voice held every ounce of sarcastic ire he felt as he caught sight of what they had stopped in front of, "A cell." Silver eyes raised slightly, "What are those made of?" he studied the gleaming black surface of the bars that made up the door, he could tell the material wasn't iron as was the norm for the prisons he had been kept in.

"Queen make bars from Palisade." A cruel sneer crept onto Brate's face, "It not only keep spirits in but take away energy too."

"Oh that's 'fantastic'." Darkness's voice was full of sarcasm, "Not only are you leaving me in a dank cell but it'll be draining me the whole time? That's just perfect."

"Brate glad shade spirit like it…"

Darkness yelped when he was suddenly snatched into the air by his ankles. He shot the Spriggan a death glare though it's affect was lost due to him being upside down.

"Queen says it will be your new home for long time."

Darkness rolled his eyes when the creature grinned, "Not if I can help it mulch breath."

"Told shade spirit not make fun of Brate!"

Darkness startled when he was flung into the cell, the shade hit the wall with a resounding thud his body falling hard to the bloodstained floor.

"Now stay Brate be back with Queen."

A loud resounding clang shook the air as the creature slammed the cell door shut

Darkness twisted his body until he was on his side, silver eyes staring at the pulsing hue of light now around the bars. A sudden weight settling over let Darkness know that the Spriggan had not been bluffing about the Palisade "Well this is just great... Pitch is going to have a flipping field day with the fact I got my ass tricked by some damn imitator spirit…and now I can't do more than lift a flipping finger…"

The silent cell echoed with the sound of Darkness to get free of the ropes that bound him. However, do to the Palisade that was steadily taking what energy he had it wasn't long before the poor spirit ran out of steam. With a yell of frustration Darkness let himself go limp, resting his cheek against the cold stone.

"Where's Pitch when I damn need him?" Darkness closed his eyes, the shade having to resign himself to the fact there was no way he was getting free on his own.

* * *

(Palace Kismet)

It would seem that Darkness was not the only one wondering where the Nightmare King was, across the world Patrick was wondering the same thing as he climbed a ladder propped up against one of the many shelves that housed Iris's book collection.

Patrick grumbled slightly as he steadied himself, "Stupid Pitch…leave me here…go off on an adventure without me…" the spirit reached for a leather bound book, "When I…aieeeeee!"

A very undignified scream left him when a paw shot out from among the books

"Why…why…just why!" Patrick glowered at the feline now staring at him from among the books, "Why do you insist on tormenting me!"

The feline simply cocked its head, hollow eyes staring in what Patrick could have sworn was humor.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and find the book I need?" Patrick huffed and preceded to climb higher, his mismatched eyes scanning for anything that would assist him. He startled when a slither of obsidian grains raced up the shelf beside him, "Will you just leave me alone!" Patrick sighed when the grains reformed again into a feline, its body rippling "I can't use Freyal at the moment, I can't outrun you, so just go find someone else to torment for a while."

Hollow eyes gleamed with golden light, the sand creature cocking its head at the spirit's words.

Patrick pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ok how about this?" the Leprechaun grinned an idea coming to him, "I'll stay here and search for the book I need…and you go do a perimeter check?"

The sand feline stretched itself, its body arching with the motion, then it settled onto its stomach as if to say it was going nowhere.

Mismatched eyes rolled Patrick clearly understanding what the silent sand was saying "Look Pitch would be really upset with you if some…malevolent shadows were to get in here." The spirit smirked when that caused the feline to sit up quickly, "I mean…I am pretty much a sitting duck for them should I lose this." Patrick thumbed the Shankar stone, causing the necklace to swing slightly, "So how about a deal? You leave me alone for just five minutes and check around…and I'll stay here and enjoy some peace while I search for what Pitch asked me to find."

Patrick watched the creature, he could almost see it thinking over what he had just said. Time to drive it home, "Plus I'm sure Pitch would be pretty angry with you if they were to get in…"

Golden flames sparked at that

Patrick startled when the sand suddenly deformed and poured from the shelf. Obsidian grains fell to the floor, then reformed into a long tendril racing from the room.

"Perfect! Now I can get some actual work done." Patrick smirked, the Leprechaun ecstatic that his plan had worked and now he could search without having to worry about the damn sand scaring him every chance it got.

A silence settled over the large library, only the sound of Patrick pulling and replacing books echoing.

So enthused with his search Patrick didn't realize the passing of time, that is until the grandfather clock that was perched above the fireplace chimed the hour.

"Oh wow…" Patrick glanced down at the clock (the spirit still atop one of the many ladders that was propped up against the shelves) "Surprised the sand left me alone for this long." The spirit scanned the room, still not seeing any sign of the obsidian grains.

"Maybe it finally gave up." Patrick puffed out his chest at how well he had done in getting rid of his 'warden'. The spirit started down the ladder, Patrick deciding to try his luck at getting out of the palace while he had the chance.

Unfortunately for him, his luck wasn't exactly what it used to be.

Patrick couldn't help the cry that escaped him when his foot missed the rung of the ladder as he descended. Mismatched eyes widened slightly as Patrick felt himself free fall.

Shelves shook with the impact of the man hitting the hardwood floor of the room, a low groan from the spirit filled the air.

"Damn glad Pitch wasn't here to see that…" Patrick moaned as he rolled onto his back, the spirit staring up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. "Gods…why can't…I breathe…" a slight twinge of panic settled in the spirit's chest, "I've fallen…worse than that…before…"

A slight popping sound caught Patrick's attention, he turned his head eyes widening in terror at what he saw.

Hundreds if not thousands of tiny slithers of shadows were seeping from the walls, all of the writhing tendrils dancing as if in in celebration.

"What…are Death's shadows…doing here!" Patrick managed to roll onto his hands and knees, "The Shankar should have kept…" a feeling not unlike ice over took him when Patrick felt for the stone that had been keeping him from becoming Death's property, only to find nothing there.

Patrick frantically began looking around the floor, "Oh gods why me!" the Leprechaun cursed the air when nothing but empty space met his gaze. He gave up searching and staggered to his feet, mismatched eyes darting to the open door, "Ok…if I…make a…run for…" Patrick fell back to one knee, the spirit not having the strength to stand, "Damn it…I can't even…stand let…alone run."

The tendrils of shadows seemed to pulse with delight, the dark servers of Death beside themselves that this spirit was unable to put up a fight against them. They had been circling the spirit for months now, held at bay only by the gleaming green stone that had been around the man's neck. However, when the spirit had fallen the trinket had slipped and had skittered under one of the shelves…now this soul was left without power, without energy, and without hope. So with deviant glee the shadows twined into each other ready to deal the final blow that would send the poor fool to the Catacombs.

"At least…they're just here…for me." Patrick shuddered slightly when the shadows pulsed with energy "and…Iris and the baby…will be safe…" the spirit shook slightly

The shadows filled with delight when a sense of hopelessness drifted to them from their target. It obvious that the man had no power to escape on his own.

Patrick hated to ever admit weakness…however he had always known since that day at Greed's when he had lost his Luck that he was frail. That without his power he was simply waiting for the claws of the shadows to snare him and drag him down to the Catacombs to become part of Morana's little 'collection'. He had just tried to bullshit himself into believing otherwise…

A creaking of the floor sent a shiver up Patrick's spine, he glanced at the shadows now almost to him, "Just…do what…you're…going to…do."

Patrick stared at the now advancing shadows, hell if he were going to die then by the gods he'd face it head on. However it would seem that fate had other plans for him…

Patrick startled when a wave of black sand suddenly erupted from the floor between him and the shadows, the grains cascading down like a crashing wave. He stared in shock as the sand suddenly poured into itself, then instantly twisting and shaping into a humanoid shape. "What the…hell!"

The sand was now in the shape of young male; it's eyes gleaming with gold fire. Rippling obsidian grains made up the male's body, along with low pulsing white flames.

"Who…who are you…" Patrick barely managed to whisper, the spirit staring at the two large wings that were fanned out from the boy's shoulder blades. He shook when the male turned his head, golden flames focusing on him.

"I…am…the Hellfire demon…who serves the King of Nightmares…" The boy's voice was grating and hollow, as if he were speaking for the first time in a long time.

Patrick had to shield his eyes when a burst of white flame shot from the sand, the intensity of it filling the whole room.

"I am known as Rage!"

A surge of power suddenly pulsed in the air, so intense that Patrick felt as if a weight was crushing down on him. That coupled with his already weakened state, within seconds Patrick passed out, the last image he saw was the being known as 'Rage' standing over him.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you. In the next chapter we shall find out what happened to our favorite winter spirit and shy teen. Disclaimer the song is Somewhere by Within Temptation. Till next time ;)


	55. Chapter 56

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the late update…I broke my foot and have been in real pain for the last two weeks. I have another two before it gets better and I can get back on it. Hoping to be able to update next weekend as well. To make up for the late one I made this chapter really long. :) enjoy.

* * *

(With Darkness)

Cold stone walls pulsed with the flickering shadows produced by four torches that were imbedded into the corners of a small cell. Streams of cold water twined across the floor seemingly from nowhere, sending a rhythmic pattern over the cool stone floor. A sense of despair permeated every inch of the cell. It was a place no soul would want to be…unfortunately for Darkness the tiny cramped space was exactly where he now found himself.

The spirit had been alone in the dim lit space for an unknown time (being as there were no windows Darkness couldn't be sure of just how much time had passed), for ever how long it had been Darkness had spent it berating himself for being deceived…

"…I can't believe that I couldn't even tell the difference between Frost's fear and a damn shifter's!" Darkness mentally kicked himself for not following his instincts and confronting the teen when he had first noticed something off with the boy.

A sigh left the shade as he stretched himself across the cell floor, Darkness shifted against the tight rope that held his arms and legs, "Not only that how in the hell did I not notice the fact Frost was without that stupid staff of his."

"Shade spirit just not that bright."

Darkness's eyes went to the cell door, he glowered at Brate who was just outside the bars, "What do you want termite brain?"

A jagged snarl came to the Spriggan's face, "How many time Brate tell shade spirit not make fun of!" the creature snatched a key that was on the side wall and opened the cell "You not learn very well."

 _"_ _Can't I ever just keep my mouth shut…"_ Darkness cringed when the creature stormed into the cell, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming when it yanked him upwards by his hair.

"Now behave, Queen is on her way."

Darkness winced as he was forced to sit up on his knees "I can't wait." Silver eyes glowered at the open cell, _"If I could just get free of these ropes…"_ a million ways he could escape suddenly ran through Darkness's mind.

As if Brate could hear his thoughts Darkness felt the creature's gnarled branch like fingers on his shoulder.

"Shade spirit just behave and shade spirit no have go to Dark Chamber." Brate grinned, it obvious the creature wasn't exactly trying to offer him advice…just scare him.

Darkness shook free from the creature's grip; it would take more than some stupid named room to frighten him…he had been in the Vaults for god's sake. However, Darkness was a bit curious as to what the creature was talking about.

"So what is the 'Dark' Chamber anyway?" Darkness huffed as he twisted his arms against the rope.

"Oh it is a lovely room where I teach those in my kingdom who is charge…"

Darkness instantly stiffened at the cold, velvet voice that drifted through the cell, silver eyes narrowed at the woman now standing in the entrance.

She was tall, nearly five seven, her entire frame covered by a form fitting ruby dress that drifted down to the dirty stone floor. Long raven colored hair flowed between a pair of silk black feather wings that were fanned out from her shoulders, an innocent feature that was offset by the cruel smile that was on her face.

"Would you like a few lessons?" The woman chuckled at her own joke, she sighed when the shade just glared at her, "Oh do lighten up I am only kidding. I wouldn't waste my time training such a common spirit as yourself… You are here simply to make Toothiana cooperate.

Darkness raised an eyebrow, "How am I going to make Tooth cooperate?"

Jade eyes rolled in annoyance, "Come now, don't play dumb. My pixies saw you with her in the Hocia Forest on the day of the Matriarch meeting." She continued when a look of confusion came to the spirit's face, "Granted I never got to speak with you at the actual meeting since I was…engaged…in matriarch matters with the other Fairy leaders."

"I don't really remember that…." Darkness shrugged, the shade truly not having any memory of what the woman was talking about "Nor do I have any idea who you are…"

A flicker of emotion crossed the woman's face, "Toothiana…never mentioned me?"

Darkness grinned, he could have some fun with this "Oh yeah, Tooth mentioned all the other leaders…just about every day in fact." he shot her a smirk, "However she never mentioned you, guess Tooth didn't deem you all that important." Darkness grinned when a look of anger came to the woman's face, "Oh…did that hit a nerve?"

"Not at all." Instantly the woman composed herself, "However, this might." Thin pale fingers snapped together, the sound echoing in the cell.

A scream tore from Darkness when Brate's gnarled branchlike fingers suddenly jabbed into his shoulder. He screamed again when the creature retracted them, leaving five holes behind

"Bitch…" Darkness' hissed through clenched teeth as blood oozed from the punctures.

The woman however didn't seem to hear him as she simply twirled a strand of her hair, a look of contemplation now on her face "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Toothiana would keep you in the dark and not inform you of my existence. Most likely in fear that you would leave her for a 'proper' Fairy Queen."

"And who might that be?" Darkness's head snapped to the side when at his comment he was rewarded with a hand across his face.

The woman stepped back, checking her hand that had just struck the spirit "I do so hope that will be the last smart comment you make…I would hate to break a nail."

"That would be a shame." Darkness growled in his throat

A sneer came to her face, "I will choose to ignore that…" she flicked her hair, "Now since the little half breed never informed you of my magnificence I will." An air of self-importance radiated from her as the woman's wings fanned outwards, "I am Neela the Queen of Dark Fairies, rightful ruler of the Fairy Realm."

"Oh that clears things up so much better." Darkness rolled his eyes, "You're some two-bit fairy that's jealous of Tooth." The shade shifted slightly, the pressure of being on his knees coupled with the pain from his now bleeding shoulder getting to him.

Neela's eyes narrowed into slits, "Watch it spirit…the only reason I have not killed you is because I need you as my hostage."

Darkness winced when Neela lunged forward grabbing his hair and snatching his head upwards.

"However if you irritate me too much shade I have no problem sending you back to Toothiana in pieces."

"Again, I reiterate my earlier statement." Darkness glowered at the woman now forcing him to look up at her, "Why would Tooth care?" Darkness head fell slightly when Neela let go of his hair.

Neela stepped back, her jade eyes scrutinizing "You are her consort…so of course she will…"

Darkness couldn't help himself, the shade tossed his head back and began laughing "Oh you poor poor fool…you really think that Tooth and I…" Darkness couldn't finish his sentence, due to him doubling over in mirth.

"Silence!"

"Oh…I do…apologize…" Darkness could hardly speak due to the spirit now trying to catch his breath after his laughing fit, "It's…just that…for you to assume that Tooth and I are…" the shade couldn't even finish his sentence.

"So if you are not her consort… Neela ground her teeth, the dark fairy not liking this new turn of events in the slightest, "Then just who are you?"

"I'm nobody." Dark grinned, the spirit loving the ever growing look of anger that was spreading across the dark fairy's face, "In fact, I'd be surprised if anyone will even miss me."

Neela inhaled sharply, as if she were about to explode then just as quick her face instantly composed, "Oh well…if I can't obtain the crown by using you. Then I will just have to use the other one…"

Darkness stiffened at her statement, "What do you mean?"

The dark queen waved her hand in the air, "Oh I just had my slaves also target that winterling that was with you." Neela sneered, "I figured he'd fetch a good price on the slave circuit…but instead I guess I'll just have to use him as collateral to get Toothiana to hand over her title."

"What have you done with Frost!" Silver eyes gleamed with renewed hatred, "Where is he!" Darkness lunged forward, only to be yanked back by the Spriggan he had forgotten was behind him.

Neela simply clicked her tongue, "Well he 'should' have been brought here the same time as you…" the fairy darted her eyes to the Spriggan, "Is there a reason the brat's not here Brate?"

Darkness felt the creature shiver slightly

"Brate only brought shade spirit my Queen." The poor Spriggan was now sweating, "Told fake ones to bring winterling."

"You left that prized spirit to those two idiots!"

Darkness could feel the fear now pouring from the Spriggan at the fairy's shriek, the shade almost felt sorry for him…almost.

"Please Queen, let Brate go back…Brate will bring winterling…"

Frantic footsteps echoing in the hall interrupted the creature

"Will you stop wriggling so much!"

 _"_ _Frost?"_ Darkness strained against his bindings when the winter spirit's voice echoed in the air.

"Come on Paro…he's got to be uncomfortable in there."

Darkness raised an eyebrow, that voice belonged to Sam …. However, the fear that always flowed from the shy teen was absent. The shade instantly knew that the two newcomers must be the shifters that Neela had sent.

At that revelation, Darkness reacted with nothing but hate filled glares when both Jack and Sam appeared in the entrance of the cell.

"Queen Neela!" both teen's squeaked in unison when they caught sight of the fairy queen.

The queen narrowed her eyes, "Why are you still standing?"

Both teens eyes widened in fear, they instantly dropped the large duffle bag they had been struggling with.

Darkness inhaled sharply at the amount of sheer terror that hit him as boy's went down to their knees so fast the cell echoed with the sound of their knees cracking against the stone floor.

"We…we…are so sorry! We didn't know you…would be here."

Darkness frowned when 'Sam' spoke, the shade could feel sheer terror inside the boy's voice. Though he knew the boy wasn't really Sam, Darkness couldn't help the tinge of sympathy that pricked his heart at the poor child's fear.

Neela however wasn't at all concerned about the teen's feelings, "What do you have there Paro?" she motioned with her hand for the boy to hand over the staff he held tightly.

Darkness was a bit confused when the boy hesitated, blue eyes glancing at the staff that still had bits of ice coating the worn bark. The shade's heart pricked with the sudden thought that maybe…just maybe the boy wasn't the fake Jack and somehow the winter spirit had managed to escape the shifters clutches and had snuck into the realm under ruse.

"It…it's the winter spirit's staff." The boy's voice was low, as if in reverence

"Well hand it to me." Neela frowned when instead of doing as she asked the teen's grip on the relic tightened, "I will not ask you again! Hand it to me!"

The boy's eyes closed as if in defeat, "Yes my Queen…I apologize…" he winced slightly as he held the staff to her, "Please be careful with it…the staff is very imp…"

"Why have you not returned to your true forms?" Neela's sharp voice cut the boy off as she snatched the staff from his outstretched hand, "You both know the rules, you are to never be in a mimesis form in my presence."

"Please…please can we just wait a bit longer?" the spirit that looked like Sam whimpered as the fairy queen scrutinized the relic

Neela's face filled with rage, "Are you disobeying a direct order from me Dist!" the fairy's wings extended outwards, "Has that little bout of freedom corrupted your training? Do I need to send you 'back' to your cell for a few months to relearn your lessons?"

The boy cowed down when Neela raised the staff as if to strike him

"Stop please!"

Darkness watched the teen that looked like Jack lift his head quickly, the shade felt as well as saw the fear in the boy's blue eyes. _"These poor teens are no stranger too physical reprimands."_ Darkness felt his anger towards the two spirit's dissipate a bit more.

"Please my Queen, Dist means no disrespect…" Paro sputtered slightly when Neela's attention jerked to him "My brother is just tired…it is painful to change and Dist had two transformations today. First into the shade and then into his current form."

"Do I look like I care Paro!" Neela's cruel voice filled the air, "Now change this instant…both of you!"

Darkness watched both boy's lower their heads quickly

"Yes…my Queen." The teen's again spoke in unison

The shade shook his head at the sheer tone of despair in their voice, Darkness flinched in sympathy when both let out a whimper as their skin seemed to ripple. Silver eyes watched in amazement (and slight horror) as the teen's bodies began to contort and change.

The teen's backs arced upwards a sickening sound of bones popping and cracking joined the teen's whimpers of pain.

Darkness averted his eyes when wails of agony filled the air when a loud ripping sounded, the noise resembling paper being shredded. After a moment he chanced a glance back at the two, silver eyes widened at the true forms of the boy's.

The two spirit's that had replaced Jack and Sam looked to be about fifteen, with short cropped teal hair. Both teen's eyes were a sharp pink, reminding Darkness of a lowering sun in the afternoon. The shade's own eyes scanned over the tiny spikes that jutted along both of their arms from the bend of the elbow to their shoulders.

 _"_ _They could almost be the same spirit…."_ Darkness mused at how both teens seemed to be in sync down to their breathing (which was rapid due to the pain the poor boy's had just been through) _"However…there are a few things…"_

Silver eyes scrutinized the teens features that made them different than the other.

The one that had been addressed as Paro held a slight gold color tone to his skin, two small wings that looked to made of thousands upon thousands of light purple feathers drooped down from the boy's bleeding back (the shade winced, knowing full well that was what had caused the ripping sound he had heard moments ago). It was obvious that he was the bolder of the two…if the gleaming emotion Darkness could see in the boy's multi colored eyes was any indication.

However, in contrast the other teen known as Dist, whose skin was slight paler and wings were snow white, was obviously more meek… the child was shaking and trembling so bad the stone beneath him clattered (and from the boy's fear washing over him, Darkness could tell the action wasn't from the pain of the transformation)

"There, much better." Neela's smug voice filled the air, the dark fairy not at all concerned by the horrid agony the two boys had just went through.

Darkness bit his lip when the woman callously dropped Jack's staff to the cell floor, the shade however didn't dare speak about just how important the relic was…it would only add to the things the cruel woman could use to torture the teen with. He flinched when Neela used her foot to kick it to the other side of the cell, the fairy deciding it wasn't of any value (much to his relief)

"Now before I send you back to your chamber…"

Darkness watched the teen's flinch when the dark queen fixed them with a stare

"…did you get the spirit I asked for?" jade eyes narrowed dangerously, "Because if you failed…"

"Yes my Queen!" Paro spoke quickly, the boy's wings bobbed as he struggled to his feet "We have the spirit you requested us to obtain." The spirit hurried to the large leather duffle that had been forgotten at the entrance the cell, "He is in here."

Darkness ground his teeth as the boy pulled the now wriggling satchel into the cell, praying to the gods it wasn't who he thought that was in there.

However, his prayers went unanswered when the bag was unzipped, and Jack's head popped up slightly.

The poor winter spirit looked like he had been in quite the scuffle, his hair messy and wet with sweat. Blue eyes blinked in confusion as Jack glanced around the cell, they widened when they met Darkness's "Darkness!"

"Let him go you hag!" Darkness glowered at Neela who was grinning at the poor winter spirit as if he were a prize she had won.

Neela ignored him, "Idoits get him out of that sack…" she smirked, "I want have a look at him."

Darkness watched, fuming with anger, as the two teens struggled to pull the winter spirit from the bag. "Careful you morons!" the shade cursed them when the boy's dropped the winter spirit to the cell floor with a loud thud, eliciting a cry from the teen. Darkness frowned when Jack didn't move, _"Oh gods…is he hurt?"_ the spirit scanned Jack trying to find any injury. However, the only thing he could find was that the ropes were pulled a bit too tight around the teen's wrists and ankles the chords cutting into Jack's pale skin.

"Oh good you managed to restrain him nicely."

Darkness's attention was brought from Jack by Neela's cruel voice

"The ropes are nice and taunt."

Jack glared when Neela stepped to him, "Just who are you?"

Neela huffed, "Don't tell me that you don't know of me either…"

"Sorry."

Darkness cringed when Jack smirked slightly, the shade knowing he too was about to spout off some snide comment (gods he and Jack were more alike than he liked to admit)

"But I don't care to know about trash."

A cry left Jack when Neela used her foot to kick him onto his back, the teen grit his teeth when the woman's foot came hard down onto his chest.

"Watch it 'boy' I have no problem using a 'maimed' hostage." Neela lifted and brought her foot down with all her strength onto his chest.

Jack cried out, several pops occupied the action

"Leave him alone!" Darkness had to be yanked back by Brate, the shade now trying to get at the cruel queen that had almost broke the boy's ribs.

"Now you just wait here..." Neela ignored the shade as she chuckled at the winter spirit glowering up at her, "I have things I must attend to." The fairy stopped taunting the teen and turned her attention back to Paro and Dist, "Now while I go send a message to Toothiana I want the two of you to go inform Tylen that I have a shade he needs to pick up for the slave circuit…"

"Wait, you said if we brought these spirits to you then…." Paro's fist clenched slightly, "You would give us and our sister our freedom!"

Darkness watched Neela smile (an action that he had seen Morana do oh so many times before), the shade knew instantly that these poor misguided boys were about to get a lesson about the real world.

"Oh silly of me to forget..." Neela nudged Jack hard with her foot, she smirked when a curse left the boy, "In that case go to your chambers, in a moment I will come get you and you will receive what is coming to you."

Darkness watched the two boy's leave, both with looks of relief on their face. The shade genuinely felt sorry for them, since he knew Neela was planning on anything but giving them their freedom. He jumped when a snap filled the air.

"Brate come with me. Once I finish with these two…I need to make preparations to contact Toothiana about the winterling."

Silver eyes filled with anger when the dark queen stepped over Jack as if the boy were nothing.

"No be angry shade."

Darkness startled when the Spriggan shoved him forward, the spirit's body shook as he fell hard to the cell floor.

"You have company now."

Darkness waited until the cell door shut, and the two were out of sight before he let out a sigh. "Jack are you ok?" he glanced at the winter spirit. To his surprise there wasn't any fear at all in the boy's face, in fact the boy seemed downright smug.

"For a guy that's been kidnapped..." Jack grinned as he twisted himself so that he was laying on his stomach, "I have never been better."

"Frost I know you're trying to lighten the mood, but we're in a real bind here." Darkness grumbled as he let himself stretch out, "Sam is somewhere in this damn dungeon…probably scared out of his mind…and not a soul knows that we've been captured." A sigh left the shade, "So we can't exactly count on that overprotective nut of a brother you have coming to our rescue."

Frantic shuffling brought his attention to Jack, the boy was moving his wrists against the tight rope that bound them

Darkness exhaled, "Frost just give it a res…" he stopped mid-word when the ropes that had been holding the teen suddenly snapped in two, "What the hell!"

Jack quickly shook the ropes free from his hands, then sat up, "Who needs Pitch…" the boy flashed a grin "I got this covered."

"How…" Darkness just stared, trying to comprehend what just happened

"Release spell…." Jack pulled the small knife Sandy had gifted him from his hoodie pocket, "Had it set to activate when I struggled against the ropes…I was worried when that stupid woman kicked me it would activate." He smirked as the silver blade sliced through the rope binding his ankles easily, "Thankfully it didn't though."

Darkness watched as Jack got to his feet

"Oh gods it feels good to be free of those stupid ropes!" the teen grunted as he stretched his arms in the air

"But how…" Darkness ignored the boy's comment, the shade still trying to wrap his head around what was happening "Wouldn't the shifters have…"

"Changelings." Jack interrupted the spirit as he finished his stretching and started over to the shade

"Frost I don't care if they were shifters, changelings, or damn pixies!" Darkness ground his teeth as Jack knelt beside him, "I want to know what in the world is going on!" the shade winced slightly as the teen began sawing the rope that had was around his arms.

Jack grinned as he worked too free the shade, "Well it all started when I followed Sam to this exit tunnel to save you…and I kind of met myself…"

* * *

(Flashback Pov)

Writhing rhythms of drums and guitar rippled in the air, muffled words of the girl pouring her heart out barely audible in the small corridor that served as an exit from the stadium. However, for the winter spirit currently within the hall, he wasn't really interested in the concert anymore. He was focused on not being hit ironically…by himself.

"Just who are you!" Jack bent backward, the teen feeling the breeze from the fist that passed just inches from his nose

"Why can't you just hold still!" the second winter spirit growled, frustrated by the fact he couldn't seem to hit the teen.

Jack glowered at himself as he stepped back, "Hmmm I don't know…maybe it's because we're in a fight!" the teen spun sideways just avoiding Sam, the shy teen having launched himself forward in an attempt to tackle the winter spirit, "Which has been very weird mind…fighting myself and all."

The imposter teen smirked, "Kind of rattles the nerves doesn't it."

"Not really." Jack shrugged, the teen noticing in the corner of his eye Sam positioning behind him, "It just gives me a chance to see my awesome self without having a mirror." the teen turned suddenly and grabbed the spirit that had 'snuck' up behind him by the wrists.

Sam yelped when his 'sneak' attack was foiled, a cry left the boy as Jack flipped him over onto his back. A whimper filled the air as the winter spirit placed a foot on the boy's chest.

"However…you need to change faces." Jack glowered at the boy under his foot, "I don't appreciate having to fight my friend…even if you're just a fake."

Sam whimpered as he tried to struggle free, "Pl…please don't make me…"

Jack glowered at the boy, "I'm going to tell you again, change from Sam this instant!"

"Leave Dist alone!"

Jack danced sideways, just avoiding the rocketing punch that had been aimed at his face. The winter spirit pivoted on his heel, Jack placing his own fist into the fray.

A loud crack told Jack that he had been successful

"Sheesh you guys suck at this whole 'kidnaping' thing." Jack grinned at himself, who was now on hands and knees wiping blood from his nose, "Whoever you're working for should have given you more lessons."

"Oh Neela gave us plenty of 'lessons'…" blue eyes now rippling with green glared daggers at the winter teen, "Broken bones…" he wiped his nose, staring at the crimson on the back of his hand, "Bloody noses…weeks without nourishment…"

Jack felt his heart clench at the boy's words

The imposter continued, "Neela taught us well."

Jack flinched slightly when the boy turned now bright amber eyes on him

"And she made sure to let us know before we came that if we failed in obtaining you or the other one that we could look forward too many more 'lessons'."

"Look if you're in some kind of trouble I can help you." Jack pointed to the boy he now knew as Dist, who was shaking on the floor, "Both of you."

Amber eyes shifted to a bright yellow, "You're lying…"

Jack shook his head, "I swear dude, I'm not." He offered the boy a smile, "Just tell me what's going on and I promise I'll help." He motioned to Sam, "You and you're brother."

"I…" the boy glanced at Dist, then shook his head, "I can't chance it! I can't chance our freedom!" The teen suddenly lunged forward, his fist flying at Jack's face.

Jack had barely enough time to jump backward and avoid the boy's fist, the winter spirit danced to the side crouching as he faced the boy now helping the other to his feet, "Please, just talk to me!"

"Paro…maybe he can help us." Dist spoke quietly as his brother checked him over

The boy Jack now knew as Paro however shook his head

"No, Neela ordered us to bring him back to her…, If we don't then she'll kill Chicane!"" bright jade eyes shifted back to bright blue as the boy turned again to Jack, "Not to mention she won't give us our freedom."

Jack frowned at that, "Hey I don't know who you talking about but I can assure you from my experience that unless you got an oath then whoever it is most likely won't keep up their end of the deal." He continued when both boy's blinked at that, "I take it you didn't get them to make one huh?"

"It…it doesn't matter!" Paro screamed, the boy's fist shaking beside him, "Neela 'will' keep her word, she 'will' give us back our sister…"

Jack sighed at how the boy punctuated each word

"And she'll give us our freedom…" Paro looked up suddenly, white hair moving with the motion, "We just have to bring you back to her!"

Jack startled when the boy charged forward, out of instinct the teen brought his staff upwards.

A loud booming sound echoed in the small tunnel, ice instantly covering the walls and floors

Paro cried out when a wave of ice washed over him

The corridor echoed with a loud crack as the teen slammed into the back of the hall

"Brother!"

Jack flinched when Dist rushed to Paro who was slumped against the stone, out cold "Crap…didn't mean for that to happen."

"Please…please don't kill him…"

Jack was brought from his thought by the fear filled voice, his heart broke when he glanced at Dist the boy was cradling his unconscious siblings head to his chest.

"We'll leave you alone I swear."

"Look just tell me what is going on." Jack offered the boy a smile, "Please I truly want to help."

A look of hope came to the boy's face, "You…you mean it?"

Jack nodded, he sat cross-legged on the ground "I do." He laid his staff beside him, holding his hands upwards showing the boy he no longer held the weapon.

Dist pursed his lips, then he too sat on the cold hall floor "O…ok."

"Now how about we start with just what you guys are." Jack watched as the boy repositioned his brother's head in his lap, "Are you shifters?"

Dist shook his head, "No we're a race known as Changelings." He puffed out his chest, "When we take on an appearance it is complete, not like a shifter who only change their outside look. We Changelings change everything from the outside to the inside, even our bodies auras changes to meet that of those we change to."

Jack whistled at that, "Dang…no wonder I couldn't tell the difference." He glanced at Paro, "Soooo was it you or Paro that lured Sam away?"

"That…that was me. Please don't be mad!" The boy whimpered slightly, "Paro was busy helping Brate obtain the other one…and I couldn't handle both of you at the same time." He ducked his head, "I had to separate the two of you."

"Wait…other one?" Jack frowned, "Do you mean Darkness?"

Dist nodded slowly, "Yes..." he whimpered when anger flashed in the teen's eyes, "Please, Neela said she'd kill our sister if we didn't bring the shade to her…and she offered us our freedom if we brought you back too."

Jack watched tears run from the boy's now brown eyes, "Hey...don't cry."

"I…I'm sorry." The boy sniffed as he wiped his eyes, "It's just that…this was our chance to be free."

"What do you mean?" Jack cocked his head at the fear he could see dart into Dist's eyes

"In the Fairy Realm where we are from, we are slaves of the dark fairy queen Neela." The boy shook, "We are forced to serve her, both in the castle and in her schemes." Dist closed his eyes, "Neela came up with this one a few months ago…"

Jack listened as the boy told him about Neela's plan to kidnap them and use Darkness as bait for Tooth (why that would work was beyond Jack).

"We didn't want to do it…"

Jack was brought from his thought by the boy's sob

"Paro flat out refused…which earned him a broken arm." Dist whimpered as he glanced down at his brother, "After that Neela locked our sister Chicane away and told us if we didn't then she'd kill her!"

As Jack listened he couldn't help but feel bad for the two boys, on the one hand he knew he should be furious for these two spirits to have kidnapped Sam and Darkness…yet on the other hand now that he had was hearing their side of the story Jack knew that he couldn't be.

"...and then Neela added that if we succeeded in bringing you too she'd give us our freedom!" Dist lowered his head, "So we had to do it."

"Well don't worry ok." Jack grinned, "I'll save your sister and help all of you escape from this 'Neela' character."

"Just how are…you going to do that?"

Jack glanced at Paro who had just woken, "I have a plan…but first I need to be taken to my friends."

Paro winced as he sat up, the boy's hand going to his head "Most likely Brate dragged him to the dungeons."

"Then that's the first place we go." Jack smirked, "Now did you guys bring any ropes?"

Dist raised an eyebrow, "Ummm…yes."

Jack nodded, "Good now here's the plan…"

* * *

(End of flashback)

"I placed the spell on the ropes, had them tie me up and place me in the satchel." Jack grinned as the last rope that had been restraining Darkness snapped, "I figured it was the best way to sneak in…since if we got stopped by anyone they'd just think Paro and Dist had succeeded in capturing me.

Darkness grunted as he sat up, "Great plan Frost…now let's go find Sam and get the hell out of here."

Jack shook his head as he got to his feet, "Sorry Darkness…but I promised Paro and Dist that I'd help them. So I can't leave."

Silver eyes gleamed as Darkness watched the teen go to the cell bars, "Frost this isn't a game! Neela is a cruel soul and…."

"And that is why I have to keep my promise." Jack placed a hand to the key hole, "These Changelings are being tormented here Darkness."

"Curse your soft heart Frost." Darkness crossed his arms

Jack smirked as he concentrated on his power, "I know, it's a burden."

Darkness raised an eyebrow, a bit impressed, when ice spread from the teen's palm and seeped into the lock. "Is that something Pitch taught you?" the shade grinned when the lock exploded and the door swung open.

"Nope, that's something I learned on my own." Jack grinned as the two of them stepped into the corridor, "Now come on let's go find Sam and the Changelings so you can take Pitch out to that dinner."

"Wait…" Darkness paused, "What?"

Jack smirked as he kept walking, "Oh did Ruin not return that one?" the teen chuckled when the look of confusion remained on the shade's face, "We bet that the next one of us rescued by the other had to take Pitch out to dinner…and you added the delicious part about having to say I love you to him."

Darkness groaned as they continued deeper into the dungeon, "Oh gods…is it too late to go back to the cell and rot?"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Again sorry for the late update, if my foot isn't too bad I'll have the next one up next weekend ;) Till next time.


	56. Chapter 57

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update today. Internet was down. Thank you for all the reviews I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you are liking the story. Now without further ado here is the next chapter :)

* * *

(Palace Kismet)

A calm serene had settled over the large library. Light from crystal chandeliers danced over polished wood that made up the floor, the cherry hue giving off a warm comforting glow. It was in this peaceful that the spirit known as Patrick opened his eyes too.

"Wha…what happened?" Patrick groaned slightly as he placed a hand to his head, a monster headache having formed the moment his eyes had opened. The Leprechaun sighed as he let himself sink into the plush couch…a sudden thought interrupted the pain in his head, hadn't he passed out on the floor...

 **"** **Oh good you are awake!"**

At the grating voice Patrick's eyes snapped to the end of the couch, he stiffened at the sight of the teen perched on the arm.

Rippling obsidian sand writhing and flowing like water made up the boy's skin, piercing gold light flickered where the teen's eyes should have been. Two wings flared to the side as the boy sat up from his crouch, a grin now on his face.

 **"** **My Prince will be so proud of Rage!"**

Patrick watched as the teen bounced to the floor, "Oh…proud of you for what?"

An air of pride swelled around the boy, **"He will be proud that Rage burned the Taking Shadows to the Void and saved Man of Gold's soul."**

Patrick startled when the boy's excitement suddenly dissipated and was replaced by sorrow

 **"** **But he will be angry that Rage burned the beautiful floor blanket!"**

Patrick glanced at the Persian rug that had been reduced to a charred version of its once glorious 120,000 gold piece self, ""Yeah…I don't think that'll be fixed by a wash." He jumped when a wail of despair left the teen

 **"** **Rage has once again caused destruction that was unnecessary!"** the boy's hands went to the sides of his head, **"Rage is unfit to be a protector!"**

"Hey hey Rage it's ok." Patrick waved his hands quickly when the boy fell to his knees, "I wanted to get a new rug anyway."

Rage lifted his head slowly, **"You are not angry…."**

Patrick grinned, "Hell kid you saved my life! I would gladly let you burn a million rugs."

 **"** **Would that be allowed?"** the boy cocked his head, **"Because if Man of Gold desire's for Rage to burn more floor blankets Rage would be happy to."**

"I didn't mean literally kid." A sigh left Patrick, just his luck the boy wasn't versed in sarcasm "I was just meaning that I appreciate you saving me."

Rage huffed, **"Then why didn't you just say that?"**

Patrick decided to move the conversation along, "So who is this prince you keep talking about…

 **"** **Oh yes! My Prince!"** the excited look returned to the boy's face, **"Pitch the King of Nightmares is my Prince! Rage was given the honor of being my Prince's protector by brother Rancor the day Morana brought my Prince into the Catacombs."**

"Really?" Patrick sat up slightly, "Why?"

Rage grinned, **"Rage was only one that was able to stand being fused with Pitch's soul."** The boy puffed out his chest, **"Brother Ruin had already joined with another and brother Rancor was not strong enough so it was left to Rage to keep Pitch safe."**

"Were you always made of sand?" Patrick instantly regretted asking when the boy's entire body seemed to deflate

 **"** **No…Rage was once Hellfire demon of white flames…however that form would have destroyed my Prince so Rage had to leave it behind…"**

Patrick watched as the boy lifted a hand and stared at it

 **"** **Rage gladly did it… Rage gladly gave up his form and implanted consciousness within the sand that my Prince lay on the night of his death…"**

"And you purposely put that sand into Pitch's body?" Patrick had always wondered if the obsidian grains his friend commanded was part of Pitch's power or was something that had been forced on him…

 **"** **At the time Rage had to…It was the only way Rage could join with his Prince and not cause harm."**

"Does Pitch know?" Patrick watched the boy cringe

 **"** **No Man of Gold…my Prince does not know of Rage's existence."** Rage exhaled, **"It was decided by Ruin after Raze thought he killed us that no one should know of our survival…"** He glanced at Patrick, **"Rage only revealed himself to you because you were in danger."**

Patrick cocked his head, "How'd you know I needed help anyway?"

Rage seemed to swell with pride, **"Rage heard the Taking Shadows whispering, so Rage hurried back to protect Man of Gold."**

"I love your idea of protecting." Patrick chuckled, "Setting the room on fire was definitely the best option."

White flames pulsed slightly between the obsidian grains, **"Rage almost did not make it in time…that is why Rage had to envelope room in fire, it was only way to burn Taking Shadows to Void."** The teen smirked, **"It also gave Rage time to find this."**

Patrick's eyes widened when the boy lifted a hand, the gleaming emerald Shankar dangling from his fingers, "Where was it!" the Leprechaun reached and took his life line from the demon, the moment he replaced the necklace around his neck Patrick felt like a weight had lifted from his chest.

Rage grinned, revealing gleaming ivory teeth, " **Rage found under far shelf of knowledge while Man of Gold was napping."**

"I wasn't napping." Patrick pouted slightly as he got to his feet

 **"** **Looked like it to Rage."**

Patrick decided not to argue, "Now that you're here you want to help me?" he waved at the numerous shelves, "Pitch asked me…"

 **"** **To find a Lacuna Stone to help Fearful One."** The boy nodded, **"Rage heard."**

Patrick rolled his eyes at the cheeky grin on the boy's face, "You want to help or not."

A look of contemplation came to the boy's face, a moment he spoke **"Rage will assist Man of Gold…but Rage still cannot let Man of Gold leave."**

"Oh I figured that." The spirit huffed slightly, he had hoped the boy would have forgotten the order Pitch had given. "How about you take the left side of the library and I'll take the right."

 **"** **What is Rage looking for?"**

Patrick glanced at the boy who was making his way to the shelves, "Any book that talks about stones, suppression collars, or gems."

 **"** **Rage will find before Man of Gold!"**

 _"_ _He's like a little kid…"_ Patrick shook his head at how the demon scurried up the ladder in hopes of finding the information before him. He smirked as he began his own search, _"Boy Pitch is going to flip his lid when he finds out he's had a demon living in his soul this entire time."_

* * *

(With Pitch)

Unaware that Patrick had discovered something even himself was unaware of Pitch was currently in search of answers to the recent questions that were plaguing his mind. Just what were the marks that had appeared on both his and Jamie's skin? What did they mean? And did all of his siblings have them…these were the queries that were racing through the King of Nightmares mind as he emerged from the shadows and into the gleaming white corridors of ChandraKumar.

Ancient marble echoed as Pitch made his way past the many statues and paintings that covered the hallway. Golden eyes flicked every now and then to shadow spots, Pitch always in the habit of mapping out an escape route…even when he wasn't expecting any reason to need one.

"I hate disobeying her…but I needed to find out what is going on." Pitch sighed, Rashana had been very adamant about him not going to check on his father. So Pitch had waited until she had fallen asleep before he had stepped into the nearest shadow and made the long trek through the Between to the Palace of the Moon.

After walking winding corridors for what felt like forever, Pitch's attention fell on an open door, carefully the shade made his way to it. Cautiously Pitch glanced into the room, his breath caught in his throat abruptly at the sight that greeted him.

In the room a large bed stood. Posts made of gold attached to each corner held a large canopy of satin purple above the plush mattress. However, it wasn't really the bed nor the lack of any other furniture in the entire space that caused Pitch to pause.

No it was Chand who lay upon the bed

The ancient spirit's body was writhing with black obsidian flames that pulsed and danced on pale white skin. Though Pitch could literally feel the heat from them in the doorway the flames were content to simply dance and pulse upon Chand and not devour the sheets that the man lay on.

Pitch inhaled as he stepped carefully into the room, he ignored the beads of sweat that came to his skin as the intensity of the heat increased as he neared the side of the bed. A look of concern crossed Pitch's face when his father's expression twisted into one of pain.

"Is he having a nightmare?" Pitch glanced at the swirling cloud of white sand that danced above the ancient spirit's head, the grains twisting and contorting into unreadable images that were shifting so rapidly it was as if someone had hit fast forward. "Maybe I should wake him…"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Pitch whirled at the voice, "Abyss." He spoke the man's name through his teeth, Pitch still not having fully forgiven his uncle for the little 'test' that he had been put through.

Abyss smiled well aware of the content his nephew had for him, "It is good to see you too Pitch."

Pitch raised an eyebrow when the spirit stepped into room and he caught sight of the many blankets Abyss held, "What are you doing?" the shade was confused as to why the winged spirit would have the covers.

"What does it look like? I'm taking care of a moron." Abyss rolled his eyes as he dropped the covers onto Chand

Golden eyes narrowed, "Does he really need to covered? His body is on freaking fire for god's sake!"

"Even though the room is sweltering Chand's body temp is dangerously cold." Abyss glanced at Pitch, "These 'flames' as you call them are actually a sign that Chand's body if trying to warm itself up."

Pitch frowned, "What happened to cause this?"

Abyss shrugged, "From what I can tell this time upon returning to him your father's power simply surged too high."

"And that caused this?" Pitch glowered at his uncle, "That makes no sense."

A snort left Abyss, "It does if the restraints that were placed reacted negatively to that surge."

"Restraints?" Pitch clenched his fist, "What restraints?"

"The ones I placed on him." Abyss was unconcerned by the dark look now on the shade's face as he continued, "And before you go flying off the handle Pitch, your father asked me to place them."

Golden eyes blinked at that, "Why…why would father…"

"To keep him from ever going…back to who he once was." Abyss held up a hand when Pitch opened his mouth, "I can't tell you any more than that I am afraid…Chand is entitled to his past and it is up to him should he ever share it."

Pitch crossed his arms as Abyss carefully spread the comforters over the spirit who showed no indication that he was even aware of their presence. "Can you at least answer me this…why are helping my father? I was under the impression that you hate him."

Abyss inhaled "I hate your father for many things Pitch…for breaking every rule set by the gods, for destroying my life, for single handily setting the universe onto the path of obliteration." Abyss exhaled, "However for what is happening to Chand now… I can have nothing but sympathy for him."

Pitch watched as Abyss placed the final blanket over Chand

"This is a direct result of something Chand had no control over…something that his monstrous mother did to him."

"What exactly did she do?" Pitch's curiosity was peeked at that

Abyss smirked, "You will have to ask him Pitch, I swore to Chand long ago that I would not speak to his children of the matter unless he gave me permission."

Pitch glowered at Abyss as the man stepped away from the bed, "Fine…when will he wake up?"

"Hmmmm that last time this happened Chand took about a day to recover fully." Abyss grinned as he motioned to the hall, "Until then how about you and I go to the Lounge and you tell me the reason you came in the first place."

Pitch exhaled as he followed his uncle into the corridor, "Fine, but I doubt you'll be of much help…"

* * *

(Fairy Realm)

While the Nightmare King was explaining to Abyss about the marks that had appeared in the Fairy Realm his younger brother was currently traversing the dungeons of Neela's dark kingdom. It would have been simple…if not for the very disgruntled shade that wanted nothing more than to leave.

"I'm telling you Frost we should just find Sam and get the hell out of here." Darkness huffed as he swatted yet another silk spider web from his face, "If Neela comes back…"

"I'll just kick her butt." Jack grinned as he twirled his staff, "I owe her for kicking me in the first place."

"Oh yes Frost it'll be that simple." Darkness rolled his eyes, "It's not like Neela is the damn queen of an entire race of Fae that are known to be cruel, merciless, and just plain sadistic!"

Jack flinched slightly at the shade's yell

"Not to mention Frost the Palisade that has been woven into every stone in this damn place is absorbing our energy like a sponge!"

Jack frowned, his eyes glancing at the corridors walls the teen noticing for the first time the obsidian metal that had been placed among the stone blocks "I wondered why I felt so tired…just thought it was because the air in this place is humid."

Darkness ground his teeth, "Can we just get Sam and leave?" he exhaled as the two of them continued deeper into the dungeons.

"Look I know you're excited to take Pitch out to dinner…" Jack grinned at the shade's mumbled curse, "But I promised Paro and Dist that I'd help them." He placed his staff over his shoulder, "And a Guardian always keeps their promise."

"Yeah but how do we even know their still down here Frost?" Darkness glanced into a cell they were passing, finding it empty just as all the others they had walked past.

Jack pursed his lips as he paused briefly in front of yet another empty prison, "I…I don't know if they are Darkness…but I have to find them."

Darkness sighed, deciding it time to voice his fear to the teen, "Frost…you might want to consider that perhaps Neela…let them go."

"Naw, she wouldn't hold true to her word." The winter spirit shook his head as the two of them rounded another corner and found yet another long passage of cells, "She doesn't seem like the honest type."

"Oh I'm afraid that she did keep her word Frost." Darkness grit his teeth, trying to get the boy to understand what he was trying to get across without having to actually say it.

Jack paused in his step, "You think that she…"

"I had been feeling their fear up until just a moment ago…I can't feel it anymore…" Darkness watched Jack's eyes widen at that, "I'm afraid Neela may have…let them go Frost…in the way that Morana did to a lot of her slaves when they were of no more use to her." The shade hated the look of despair that came to the boy's face upon realizing what he was implying.

"No!" Jack shook his head, "You have to be wrong! I promised I'd save them! They trusted me Darkness!"

"Frost I'm sor…" the shade stopped instantly when a wave of terror drifted to him

Jack watched as the shade's eyes glazed slightly, the teen instantly knew what had caused Darkness to pause (he had watched Pitch's eyes do the same thing when the Nightmare King was sensing fear) "Is it Paro and Dist?"

Darkness exhaled at the boy's hopeful tone "Sorry Frost… it's different than the fear I felt from those two."

"Is it Sam?" Jack had to hurry to keep up as the shade suddenly started forward, obviously following the trail of fear

"No it's…" Darkness didn't finish as he stopped in front of a closed cell, "her."

Jack paused as he came up and caught sight of the cell's occupant

A young girl no older than ten was curled into a ball against the far wall of the dingy cell. Dirt and straw was matted in her short azure colored hair that hid her face.

Jack clenched his fist in anger when he caught sight of angry red whelps that covered nearly every inch of the girl's pale skin. He began to shake with rage when his eyes fell on her drooping wings…the neon green feathers were scraggly, and streaked with blood.

"Frost…I think this girl is a Changeling." Darkness's voice was just a whisper, the shade not wanting to startle the girl.

His precaution however didn't work and Darkness was slammed with a fresh wave of terror as the girl glanced up and caught sight of them.

"Pl…please don't hurt me…." A sob left the girl as she began to shake, "I…I can't take it anymore."

"Hey hey it's ok." Jack instantly went into brother mode, "We're not going to hurt you."

Bright purple eyes blinked slightly, "You…you're not?" the girl huddled down as Jack placed a hand to the lock, a squeak left her when crackling ice erupted from the spirit's palm and coated that lock "You…you are a winterling!"

Jack grinned when the cell lock exploded, "I am, my name's Jack." He pointed at Darkness, "And this is my friend Darkness."

The girl whimpered slightly as the two of them walked in, "I…I am Chicane…"

"Oh you're Paro and Dist's sister!"

Instantly the little girl's face lit up, "You have seen my brothers! Are they with you?"

"No but we're going to find them." Jack ignored Darkness's eyes as he knelt beside the child, "Now are you able to walk?"

The girl nodded, "I…I can." She whimpered as Jack help her up.

"Whoa!" Jack had to catch the girl as she stumbled forward, "You sure you are ok?"

Tears rimmed purple eyes, "I…I am ok." Chicane forced a smile, "I…just want to find my brothers."

Jack startled when the girl was swept upwards

"What Frost?" the shade glowered at the winter spirit smirking at him

"I thought you didn't like the Changelings." Jack grinned as he watched the shade carefully position the girl so that she was sideways in his arms.

Darkness glanced at the girl looking up at him with wide eyes, "I…I never said that Frost." The shade snorted as he started out of the cell, "Besides any idiot can see her wings are broken…I don't want her to try and walk. That'll just make them worse."

Jack simply chuckled as he followed the shade out of the cell, "Whatever you say Darkness."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing what you think of the story. You keep me updating as fast as I do. Till next time.


	57. Chapter 58

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews you keep me writing and updating as fast as I do. To my reader Sudad I read your review but I could not find you on either this site nor devientart. If you will message me on devientart I can answer your question :) Disclaimer: all characters that belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce do. My characters as well as this story belongs to me. Now that that's done…here is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Palace Kismet)

The vast library was full of every book and tome imaginable, collected from all corners of the world. Any question one could have the answer could be found amongst the shelves. The trick however was being able to locate the right book that would give up that information. This was the problem that Patrick now faced…since the spirit was used to dealing with people instead of books for his info.

"Argh!" Patrick yelled in frustration as he tossed the millionth book aside, "There is nothing here!"

 **"** **Man of Gold is wrong."**

Patrick glowered at Rage who was perched on one of the many ladders, the boy methodically checking the spines of the books on the shelves around him

The demon didn't catch the look as he continued, **"There is more knowledge here than in My Princes collection."**

"That's not wha…"

"Patrick!"

Iris's shout drifted into the room interrupting the spirit

Patrick jumped when at her voice a yelp of fear left the demon, the spirit watched in shock as the boy's body dissipated into a cloud of writhing grains and sifted in between the books.

"Are you ok!"

Patrick instantly forgot the demon the moment his wife rushed into the room.

A look of sheer panic was etched on Iris's face, her wings flared slightly behind her (an obvious sign she was upset)

"Iris calm down." Patrick spoke quickly when he noticed how bad her hands were shaking

Iris's breath came out broken, the woman trying to catch it after running the entire length of the palace "I will not calm down Patrick!"

The spirit was down the ladder rungs within seconds, his strong arms quickly wrapping around Iris's shaking form

"I felt the shadows when they entered the palace!" Iris sobbed as she struggled to keep her composure, "Oh Patrick…I thought they had…" Iris couldn't finish her sentence, instead she buried her face into her husband's chest, tears staining the emerald suit he wore.

Patrick didn't reply right away, instead the spirit simply brought Iris closer to him and buried his own face into her hair. After a moment of simply holding her Patrick gently pushed back, "Iris, I am fine."

"Then why…" Iris exhaled as she studied his face, "why did the shadows come into Palace…"

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck "I kind of… fell off the ladder…and the Shankar fell off…" At her panicked look Patrick quickly thumbed the gleaming stone now dangling around his neck, "But as you can see I got it back."

Iris pursed her lips, "But Patrick…if you lost the stone then shadows should have taken you within moments…you're very existence relies on the power the Shankar gives you." She glanced at him, "How in the world were you able to fight them off?"

"I'd like to say it was my devilish skill that saved me." Patrick grinned at her groan, "However this one time I have to say I wasn't the hero of the story. I have to give credit where credit is due, Rage saved me."

"Rage?" Iris lifted an eyebrow

"Yeah you know the sand that Pitch controls…turns out its really a Hellfire demon."

Iris snorted, "That's the best you got?"

Patrick pouted when she gave him a skeptical look, "What?"

"Patrick are you sure you're ok?" Iris chuckled, "Usually the stories you concoct are better."

"I swear I'm not making it up!" Patrick waved to the shelves, "He's right there."

"All I see are books…"

"That's because he's in-between them." Mismatched eyes glanced at the place he had seen the demon disappear, "Rage come on out."

The room went silent, only the slight crackling of the libraries fireplace being heard.

Patrick growled when Iris grinned at him, time for drastic measures… "Rage if you don't get your demon butt out here Pitch is going to be very angry with you."

 **"** **Will not be…"**

Iris jumped at the grating voice that suddenly filled the air, "Patrick…"

"Told you." The Leprechaun smirked as he turned his attention back to the shy demon, "Pitch will to be angry Rage, Iris wants to meet you and you're being disrespectful to her."

 **"** **No! Rage no be disrespectful to Lady of Light! She saved Rage's Prince!"**

Iris stiffened when obsidian sand grains burst from the shelf and cascaded to the floor, she watched in fascination as they swirled upwards and began solidifying. Within seconds Iris was staring wide eyed at a young teen made of writhing sand and flickering white flames.

Patrick grinned at her reaction, "Iris meet Rage, Rage Iris."

 **"** **It is honor Lady of Light."** The teen bowed, wings dipping with the action, **"Rage has always wanted to speak with you."**

Iris smiled, her shock over, "In that case why did you hide when I came in?"

Rage ducked his head, **"Rage is so sorry Lady of Light…. Rage is ashamed …Rage destroyed the floor blanket…Rage afraid Lady of Light would be angry…"**

"Oh you sweet thing!"

A squeak left the demon when he suddenly found himself in the woman's embrace

Iris offered the boy a smile, "You saved Patrick's life, a meager rug lost would not make me angry with you." She gently let the boy go, "Now…do you mind if I ask you how you became Pitch's sand?"

Rage nodded, **"It was many a night ago when Rage joined with his Prince…"**

Patrick listened for second as the demon recounted for Iris the same story told to him, then a mischievous grin ghosted onto the Leprechaun's face. This was the best time to get out of the Palace and conduct his search properly…

So with tiptoe steps Patrick backed out of the library and into the corridor…completely unseen by the two now engaged in conversation.

* * *

(Fairy Realm)

Just as Patrick was making his escape, in the Fairy Realm Darkness and Jack were hard at work trying to make theirs…though the shade was trying a bit harder than the teen.

"Frost we have been walking these gods forsaken corridors for hours!" Darkness growled in his throat when the boy in front of him gave no indication he was listening, "We need to go back to the normal realm!"

"What about Sam?" Jack spoke without looking back, "He's down here somewhere Darkness."

Darkness sighed, "Frost I don't think Neela brought Sam here, she must have taken him to another place." The shade motioned with his head at a flickering shadow, "We need to go back to Burgess and get Pitch so we can return and find him."

Jack shook his head, "Not yet Darkness, I have to be sure that he's not here somewhere…I won't let Sam think he's been abandoned again."

"Look Frost, I have yet to feel that kids fear and you know as I do that Sam is nothing but a walking fear factory."

"Sam's not that bad." Jack glowered at the shade

"Frost the kids afraid of anything that moves…and some things that don't." Darkness snorted as he shifted the small girl he held, "So if Sam were here I'd have sensed him by now."

"Well maybe you're fear sense is broken." Jack smirked as he turned his attention again to the corridor they were walking, "You were knocked senseless by a tree."

"Hey, I'll have you know that damn 'tree' only got the drop on me because I was trying to protect you."

Jack felt a tinge guilt, "Sorry…"

Darkness watched the teen's shoulder's drop

"I shouldn't have said that…it's just that I'm worried about Sam." Blue eyes glanced at the shade, "It hurts knowing that he's somewhere alone…" Jack inhaled, "I should have left when Sam got scared at the concert…" a loud crack echoed as Jack slammed a fist into the stone wall, "This is all my fault."

"Hey, don't be like that Frost…" Darkness instantly decided to stop the banter when a prick of fear drifted to him from the winter spirit, "We'll find Sam I promise."

"And my brothers too?"

Silver eyes filled with emotion at the little Changelings hopeful voice, Darkness glanced down at the small girl he held, "Chicane…I don't thin…"

"That's right Chicane we 'are' going to find them." Jack emphasized the word as he fixed Darkness with a glare, "Right Darkness?"

"Sure Frost…." Darkness ground his teeth, he was all for being optimistic but the shade was also one to face hard reality…and the reality in this case was that he had not felt fear from either of the Changelings the entire time they had been searching.

* * *

(Chandrakumar)

While his brother was searching the dungeons in the Fairy Realm on the Palace of the Moon Pitch was within reach of the answers he had been looking for.

Pitch and Abyss had left Chand moments ago and entered into the Lounge. There amongst the lavish furnishings and quiet Pitch had told his uncle everything that he knew of the strange markings.

"…and you say Jamie's appeared after he allegedly made the children see Sam?" Abyss stared at the Nightmare King's outstretched hand. The Void Keepers eyes studying the Gibbous moon that gleamed white.

Pitch nodded, "Yes, though instead of being like mine the mark that appeared on Jamie's skin is shaped like a waxing crescent."

Amber eyes gleamed slightly, "Pitch this is very important…"

A slight shiver went down the shade's spine when Abyss turned his eyes to his

"Does Sophie have a mark as well?"

"I…I don't know." Pitch blinked, the thought to check his young sister for a mark had not even crossed his mind. "But…why would she…"

Abyss chewed his lip, "I…I can't fathom why Chand never spoke of this…" the Void Keeper's eyes drifted to the doorway, "Your father should really have told you long ago…"

"Look if you know something then tell me!" Pitch sat up in his chair, "Ever since Jamie showed me the mark that came on his skin I have felt this…overwhelming sense of foreboding."

Amber eyes watched as Pitch lifted his palm, golden eyes staring at the mark

"Deep inside I know these marks mean that something disastrous is in store for my family."

"You are wrong! They mean nothing!"

Both spirit's turned, staring at Chand who now stood in the doorway. Black flames still flickered over the man's skin, though not quite as intense as just moments ago.

"Chand…should you be on your feet so soo…" Abyss stopped abruptly when darkening eyes glowered at him.

"Thank you for the concern Abyss…" Chand's tone held anything but gratitude as he staggered into the room, "But I am fine." The ancient spirit glanced at Pitch, "What concerns me is why you are taking it upon yourself to talk to 'my' son about things that you have no right to."

Pitch stiffened when Abyss rose slowly to his feet, all six wings rising behind him

"Because he is also 'my' nephew and apparently Chand you were never going to!"

An almost palpable tension settled over the room as the two spirit's glowered at each other, both reaching and settling their hands on the hilt of the swords that were scabbard at their sides.

"Why don't we all just take a breath and calm." Pitch instantly got to his feet and placed himself between the two ancient spirit that were about to come to blows.

"I will not!" Chand's body seemed to writhe as the flames came alive with his anger, "Abyss has overstepped his boundaries in bringing you here to tell you of things that you have no need to concern yourself with!"

Pitch fixed Chand with a glare "Father Abyss did not overstep any boundary, I asked him to tell me about the mark." The shade growled slightly, "And further more…I have every right to know what in the hell is going on! The damn thing is burned into my palm for Eon's sake!" Pitch glowered at Chand, "Now tell me what the marks means!"

Chand ground his teeth, the man's hand still on his sword "It is nothing Pitch and you should go back to the Earth and forget abou…"

"Lies!"

Chand visibly flinched at the Nightmare King's shout

"This…" Pitch glanced at the mark, "This means something and I am not leaving until you explain it to me." He turned pleading eyes to his father, "Jamie has one too…"

A look of despair came to Chand's face

Pitch inhaled sharply when a rush of fear washed over him, its intensity like nothing he had ever felt before

"Ja…Jamie's has…has already appeared?" Chand's voice trembled

The room echoed with the sound of Chand hitting his knees, the ancient spirit covering his head in his hands.

"Father…just what does this mean?" Pitch felt his throat constrict at the sheer intensity of the terror now drifting from the man who had always shown nothing but stoic resolve (even when facing down Death as a mortal).

Gleaming golden eyes glanced at Pitch, sorrow reflected in them

"It means that I am a fool and that I should have known that just ignoring a warning would not make it go away."

Pitch glanced at Abyss, a weight settling in his chest when the Void Keeper's face was drawn with emotion "Father please…"

Chand exhaled as he slowly got to his feet, "A long time ago…during my con…travel of the universe… I came to the Moon and met your mother." A slight smile ghosted onto Chand's face, the man remembering the meeting, "We…talked…and she brought me back to ChandraKumar to meet her family."

"Should have killed you then…"

"Shut it Abyss." Chand glowered at the Keeper, he turned his attention back to Pitch "Anyway…I met Rashana's family as well as a Soothsayer that lived within the Palace who had the gift of Sight." The spirit shook slightly, "One night the Sayer came to me…with a warning."

Pitch tensed slightly at the roiling fear now radiating from his father

"She…she told me that when the eighth phase mark appeared that Creation would fade from existence." Chand groaned as he held the sides of his head, "Jamie's mark the Last Quarter, is the sixth phase…"

Golden eyes gleamed slightly, "Wait…. Jamie's mark is shaped like a waxing crescent."

"That's not possible." Chand shook his head, "The Sayer specifically said that the phases adhered to the order of my offspring's birth…Jamie is the sixth child."

"Well perhaps you miscounted Chand…since Pitch has the third phase." Abyss motioned to the shade

Chand frowned when Pitch held up his palm, the gleaming Gibbous moon standing in stark contrast to his silver tones skin, "That's…. that's not possible…unless…."

Abyss raised an eyebrow when a smile came to Chand's once dismal face, "What Chand?"

"Unless that old croon was wrong!" Chand smirked, "I told her then she was out of her mind!" the spirit jabbed a finger in the air, "Ha! Take that you old hag!"

Pitch watched his father beam, "Wait…Sayers are usually on point…" the spirit sighed remembering his recent encounter with a seer, "Well most of the time."

Chand snorted "Bah, she was a senile old woman who just wanted to scare me."

"Then how do you explain the marks then?" Abyss snorted, "Seems a bit too coincidental that you children all have them don't you think?"

"Nigh said the marks would come when the child's power had come to the surface." Chand waved his hand in dismissal, "So that must be it." he glanced at Pitch, "Yours and Jamie's appeared after using such a power correct?"

Pitch nodded, "While I cannot speak for mine…since I don't exactly know when it first appeared. But yes, Jamie's came to be directly after he was able to get his friend's to see Sam."

"There see nothing to worry about." Chand's face took on a thoughtful look, "Besides…even if Nigh was right I still have time to figure out some way to stop her predication from coming true. Since her stupid premonition can only come to be when I have eight children…as of now I only have seven." The spirit's face emptied of concern and was replaced with a grin, "Now how about we head to the kitchen and I whip up something for Pitch before he heads back to Earth." Chand didn't wait for a response and simply walked from the room.

Pitch watched his father leave, "I know he has dismissed this…but I can't help but feel apprehensive…like there is something that father is leaving out."

"Most likely there is Pitch." Abyss glanced at the shade, "Nigh was a great Sayer…and not was known to give out false predications. So Chand's dismissal of her warning is moronic."

A sigh left the shade, "What would you suggest I do?"

"Go enjoy a dinner with your father…"

Pitch startled when Abyss placed a hand on his shoulder

"And I will handle this." Abyss grinned, "Nigh recorded all of her visions and premonitions within the archives that are kept within the Voids library. I will search them for the scroll that contains the exact warning that Nigh gave to Chand…and we will go from there."

Pitch watched as Abyss started to the wall, "Are you not coming?"

"And eat that swill Chand calls food?" the Void Keeper waved a hand over the wall, the marble twisting into a swirling vortex of blackness "No thank you."

Golden eyes watched briefly as Abyss disappeared into the blackness, then Pitch hurried after his father…the shade wanting to make sure Chand used plenty of jalapenos in the dish.

* * *

(Fairy Realm)

Unaware of the horrid concoction of food that was about to be made at the Moon Palace in the Fairy Realm Jack was still traversing the dungeons of Neela the dark fairy queen, the teen just as optimistic as ever.

"Darkness look more cells!" Jack bounced slightly as they left the hall they had been walking and rounded the corner into yet another corridor.

"Yes Frost…and more than likely they'll be empty too."

Jack glowered when a whimper left Chicane, "Could you at least 'pretend' to not be an uncaring ass?"

"Frost I'm just stating fact." Darkness returned the teen's glare with his own, "We've been looking for hours now!" the shade snorted as they came to the first cell, "And all we've found are empty cells and spider webs!"

"Better than nothing right?" Jack grinned when Darkness inhaled, the shade obviously not appreciating the humor.

Darkness was about to let the teen know exactly what he was thinking when a sudden stab of pain erupted in his mind.

"Frost take Chicane."

Jack turned at the urgency in the spirit's voice, "Why Dar…"

"Just take her!" Darkness shoved the little Changeling into the startled winter spirit's arms.

And it was just in time too, for almost the same instant he handed the girl off Darkness felt a surge of terror so intense the poor shade fell to his hands and knees.

"Darkness!" Jack struggled to shift Chicane in his arms and get to the shade now on the ground

"Sta…stay back Frost…" Darkness's voice was broken and full of pain

Jack stepped back when writhing tendrils of black shadows wove their way from between the stones of the floor and wrap themselves like chains around the shade now writhing in agony.

"What's happening Darkness!" the winter spirit had to jump back when one of the tendrils lashed out trying to strike him.

"Fear…." Darkness's breath came out in gasps as the shadows pulsed around him, screaming and wailing of pain and agony.

"Is it the Changelings?"

"One of them…" Darkness fought to reign in the fear now assaulting him, with much effort the shade forced the shadows to seep into his body. A surge of energy rushed through the shade as he got to his feet, the terror fueling his once energy drained body "This way."

Jack had to hurry to keep track of the spirit now barreling down the corridor, "Darkness wait!"

Darkness however didn't seem to hear him, the spirit now focused solely on finding the child giving off such distress that it had driven him to his knees.

Fortunately, he didn't have to search very far

"Dear gods…" was all Darkness could say as he came to the cell the fear was resonating from.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Again to my reader Sudad if you sign in and pm me on here or on devientart I will happily answer your query. Till next time!


	58. Chapter 59

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews you guys rock ;) I love hearing from you and seeing what you are thinking of the story. I am so excited for the upcoming arc ]:) Now without further ado, here is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

(The Fairy Realm)

In the dreary dungeons of the Fairy Kingdom Darkness had just found the cell that contained one of the Changeling brothers he and Jack had been searching for…and as he stared through iron bars the shade was kicking himself for not finding the child sooner.

Lying on his side in a crumpled bloody heap was Dist, the youngest brother of the Changeling trio. A steady growing pool of crimson was spreading across cold stone like water that had escaped its banks. The source of the flow a multitude of gashes and lines that could be seen between the strips of cloth that were the remains of the Changeling's clothes.

Darkness clenched his fist when his gaze left the horrid wounds and went to the boy's back. The Changeling's once beautiful white wings had been snapped like twigs, white plumage that had gleamed like snow now no more than a few scraggly feathers that looked as if any moment they too were going to fall to the cold cell floor.

 _"_ _Wait…the boy's out cold…"_ Darkness frowned slightly, Dist's pale face was pressed against the cell floor, the boy's chest rising and falling rhythmically as if he were sleeping. However, from the blackening bruise on the side of Dist's temple the shade knew that whoever had tormented the child had knocked him unconscious. _"If that's the case…then Dist couldn't have been the one to give off that fear from earlier..."_ silver eyes glanced around the cell, _"But then where did it come from…and why can't I feel it anymore…."_

"Oh my gods Dist!"

Darkness cursed slightly when Chicane's fear slammed into him, the winter spirit having just caught up and the little girl he held had caught sight of her brother.

Dist moved slightly, the sound of his sister's voice having cut through grip of unconsciousness that had taken hold of him. The boy's head lifted slowly the poor teen struggling to do so "Chi…Chicane?"

"Hey don't move." Jack spoke gently as Dist pitifully tried to get to his feet, the movement causing more blood to start flowing from the boy's injuries.

The Changeling however ignored him "You have…. you have to get Chicane…out!" Dist's voice was hysterical as he rocked upwards, barely managing to sit up, "Please! Neela had Brate kill Paro and he's going to come back any time now to kill me!"

"No…" Jack felt his heart clench as Chicane sobbed into his chest, "I promised I'd…" Jack startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Frost open the cell." Darkness made sure he fixed the boy's blue eyes with his, "We need to get Dist taken care of."

Jack simply nodded as he placed a hand to the lock, relishing the sound of the bolt exploding as he poured ice into it.

Darkness walked forward as Jack stepped back, the teen readjusting the still sobbing Chicane in his arms.

Dist whimpered, why were these spirits not listening to him "Pl…please you…you have to get out of…"

Darkness stiffened when violent coughing filled the air, followed by a wail of pain from the teen. Silver eyes widened when Dist fell with a thud back to the ground, as if the boy had used up the last of his energy to just sit. Darkness hurried to Dist's side when the teen shuddered and then went limp.

"Do something!" Jack felt utterly useless as he watched Darkness gather Dist into his arms, the Changeling looking like a lifeless doll as the spirit did so.

"Calm down." Darkness placed his fingers to the boy's neck, exhaling when he felt the slow rhythm that still pulsed, "The kids just unconscious, which may be a blessing considering the pain he must be in."

Jack's gaze went to the many gashes and lines that were clearly made by an instrument of some kind "Why would…why would Neela do something like this?" Jack held Chicane tighter, the boy appalled to think that if they had not found her that the little girl would have suffered as her brother had.

"Because others are nothing in Neela's eyes." Chicane sobbed anew and buried her face again into Jack's hoodie, "Just tools to be used and then disposed of when she is done."

Jack winced at the blood that flowed as Darkness laid Dist's thin frame back to the floor, "I swear I am going to find Neela and make her pay for this…"

"No Frost."

"But Darkness she…" Jack stopped when the shade fixed him with a glare

Darkness pointed to Dist, "You are going to stay here with Dist and Chicane." The spirit carefully moved Dist so the boy was resting on his side, "In fact seal up some his wounds before I get back."

Jack watched as the shade get to his feet, "Oh, and where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Paro."

"But Darkness…Dist said that Neela…" Jack frowned when the shade smirked

"I know what the boy said Frost." Darkness started to the cell door, "However that fear from earlier didn't come from Dist…"

"Do you think… Paro's ok?" Jack stared at the shade, wanting to believe that the other Changeling was still alive

Darkness didn't reply as he left, the shade knowing that the other Changeling was alive…just how much longer remained to be seen.

* * *

(Palace Kismet)

While Darkness was rushing to rescue the Changeling trapped within Neela's dungeon, at Palace Kismet Patrick was rushing to find a way to get free of the warden that Pitch had left him with. Currently the Leprechaun had only to set up the meeting with his informant…and then he'd leave.

"Look you'll have to meet me at the Granden Tavern…" Patrick rolled his eyes when the person on the other end of his phone protested, "No…I can't come to you…I have my reasons…No I don't want to elaborate." the Leprechaun huffed, not about to reveal to his contact that he had no power left to call on Freyal to transport him, "For your trouble I'll triple the amount for the info you bring." A smirk came to his face when at that the spirit on the other end readily agreed, "Perfect see you in an hour."

The desk shook slightly as Patrick quickly hung up the phone

"Ok..." mismatched eyes glanced at the door, "Now how to sneak past the sentinels without them stopping me." Patrick rubbed his chin, the Leprechaun knowing that Iris had ordered the golden guards to keep him home.

A smirk came to his face, the perfect plan coming to mind.

Patrick stepped into the hall, whistling slightly as he strolled down the corridor hands in his pocket as if not a care in the world. A bead of sweat came to his forehead as he approached the front foyer, he was so close to freedom…

"Master Patrick…"

 _"_ _Crap…."_ Patrick stopped abruptly when a golden sentinel came up the opposite way of the foyer, "Yeeeees?" the spirit plastered on his most charming smile.

The guard however was not fooled…

"Master Patrick…we have been ordered to keep you in the Palace by Lady Iris." The guard stepped towards the spirit, hand on its sword "By force if necessary."

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Really? Iris said that?"

The guard was not bothered by the spirit's angry tone, "Lady Iris's words were that under no circumstance was your face to leave the Palace until your power resets in March."

"Oh she said it like that huh?" Patrick grinned, he could still pull this off…if he played his cards right.

The guard blinked slightly

Patrick smirked as he casually pushed opened the door, he quickly held up a hand when the guard stiffened, "Hold your horses…I'm still in the Palace right?"

"Yes…"

"And should I…don't know…place this here…" Patrick reached into his pocket and produced a photo of him and Iris. "Then technically my face is still in the Palace should I step out correct?"

The guard stared for a moment at the picture now propped on the small table at the front door, "I suppose…"

Patrick grinned as he patted the sentinel on the shoulder, "Perfect! In that case please tell Iris that my face is in the foyer and I am at Graden's Tavern down in town."

* * *

(With Darkness)

While Patrick was celebrating his escape, in the Fairy Realm Darkness was searching cold stone corridors, led by the faint fear that had seeped to him just moments ago while he was with Dist.

Of course the shade had not mentioned to Jack about the fear, he had not wanted to get the boy's hopes up that Paro was still alive…since the fear came and went as if it were a flickering flame.

"Ok…" Darkness had paused his rapid pace at the split tunnel of cells, "The fear was drifting from the left…" silver eyes flicked to the cold corridor then to the other, "Or…it could have been the right…"

A loud crack resounded followed by several chips of stone flying as Darkness slammed his fist against the wall

"Damn it kid!" the shade placed his forehead to the wall, "If you're alive then you have to help me find you…"

"Brate no in wrong…"

Darkness stiffened at the echoing voice, silver eyes darted to a flickering shadow given off by one of the torches that was embedded into the wall. The shade stepped into it, melding his very being with the blackness.

It couldn't have been timed better, for just seconds later the thudding footsteps of Brate fell.

"Brate just did as Brate was told."

Silver gleaming orbs watched from the shadow as the Spriggan rang his hands, the guilt radiating off the creature nearly visible.

"Queen told Brate to place oldest Fake One in coffin….so Brate no really one that killed Fake One…" The creature nodded trying to convince himself, "It was Queen."

So concerned with trying to absolve himself the Spriggan didn't notice the rippling shadow he passed. Nor did he notice when the blackness broke from the wall, twisting and writhing as it reformed.

The only thing Brate noticed before his life was taken was the cold chill that ran up his wooden spine, and then the burning sensation of a blade piercing his back. Fear gripped his soul at the cold merciless voice that filled the air.

"But clearly the child's blood is staining your hands." Darkness spoke in tandem with twisting the knife he had formed, severing the magic that gave the Spriggan life.

Brate was dead before he hit the cold corridor.

Darkness rotated his shoulder, "Sheesh these shadows are a lot denser than the ones in our Realm…felt like sinking into a vat of lead." the shade turned his back on the creature now writhing like a dying flower, "Now hopefully termite food here was returning from wherever he put Paro."

If he had been fast paced before the shade's steps were now a blur as he hurried down the corridor he had seen the Spriggan coming from. He had only passed three cells before coming to one that held pulsing torches and a gleaming silver box.

"Placed Fake one in the Coffin…" Darkness cursed as Brate's words came back to him, "If that bastard has done what I think he did I should have burned him alive!"

Darkness didn't bother being subtle and breaking the lock…no the shade simply placed a palm to the bars and let shadows devour the entire door. Once the writhing shadows had reduced the door to ash Darkness stepped into the cell.

"Dear gods…. it's made of iron!" Darkness cursed Neela to the depths of hell as he placed a hand to the coffin shaped box, "She might as well have put the kid in an oven!" the shade was livid, Neela had done this knowing full well that iron burned Fae creatures just as flame did normal beings.

The cell echoed with a crash as Darkness flipped the lid off the coffin, he staggered back at the fear that punched into him. "He…Hey kid it's ok!" Darkness grimaced as he managed to pull himself back to the rim, "You're safe now." He stared in sympathy at the Changeling who had been silenced by a thick cloth pulled between his teeth, "Now hang on I'll get that off once I get you out of there."

Paro's eyes were streaming tears as the shade picked him up, both from relief at being saved and the pain of being moved.

Darkness gently lay the Paro to the cell floor

Paro whimpered as the spirit gently removed the gag, "Ple…please…" the boy coughed slightly, having been screaming in pain for gods knew how long, "Please you…have to save…Dist…."

Darkness watched the boy's body rise slightly as the Changeling inhaled, straining to breath past the tight iron chains that were pinning his arms to his side.

"Bra….Brate is…"

"Never going to hurt anyone again." Darkness interrupted the boy as he quickly reached and pulled the now shaking child into his arms, "And Dist is safe too. Jack is with him and Chicane now."

"You…you wouldn't…lie to me…"

Darkness smiled as he lay the boy back to the cell floor, "No Paro, I wouldn't." he offered a smile, "Now hold still so I can get those chains off."

Paro simply nodded, the child letting himself go limp so Darkness could get the chains off better

As Darkness began to remove the chains, the shade began mentally cataloging the boy's wounds.

Normally light tan skin was covered in burns, ranging from first to third degree. However as bad as the burns were, nothing was as bad as what Darkness discovered when he gently turned Paro to his side so he could get the chains unwound.

"Oh dear Eon…" Darkness recoiled slightly at the sight before him

The boy's wings were gone…not plucked and broken as Dist's had been. No…the Changeling's wings had literally been ripped out, leaving only two bloody holes where they had been.

"Is…it bad?"

Darkness was brought from his horror by the boy's plaintiff voice, "Kid…I'm not going to lie. I don't…I don't think they're going to grow back."

Paro whimpered as Darkness finished freeing him from the chains, "I deserve this…"

Silver eyes gleamed at the perfect chain length impressions that had been burned into the child's skin from iron, "Why do you say that?"

"It's my…penance…" Paro bit his lip as Darkness carefully sat him up, "I…I should have never agreed to help Neela…" the boy jumped when a hand came gently to his shoulder.

"Kid if I had been in your place I would have done the same thing." Darkness exhaled, he had let go of his anger towards the Changelings long ago…especially after learning why the boy's had done what they had.

Darkness could relate with doing anything you could to protect those you care for…hell he had murdered in cold blood nearly a million people maybe more in his blind following of Morana's orders. All to keep the children he had adopted as his siblings from being hurt.

"You…you aren't mad?" Paro stared into the shade's silver orbs with his own multi colored ones.

"No." Darkness offered the boy a smile, "I was at first but now…all I want is to get all of you to safety."

"That might be a bit harder than you think."

Both Darkness and Paro glanced at the door

"Frost I thought I told you to stay with Dist and Chicane." Darkness ground his teeth as Jack walked in the boy holding Chicane in his arms, with Dist holding onto his shoulder like a life line. Darkness could see faint white frost covering the boy's frame, Jack having at least listened to him and used ice to seal up the open wounds that Dist had.

"I did wait and then you didn't come back." Jack snorted, "Plus I found out that our escape is going to be a bit more…complicated than we first thought."

Darkness glowered, "What are you talking about Frost?"

Jack sighed, "Turns out…the Fairy Realm is a bit…. complicated." the winter spirit glanced at Dist, "From what I understand…anyone can come in…." the teen glanced back at Darkness, "Getting out is another story."

"Oh gods…" Darkness wanted to hit his head into the wall, "What now?"

"Well…. only a Matriarch can open a portal from this side." Jack shook his head, "So either we make Neela do it or we have to find another Matriarch to help us."

Darkness wanted to scream, however the spirit restrained himself "Ok…who is the closest to us?"

"That'd be Aira." Chicane spoke up from Jack's arms, "She is really nice."

Jack smiled down at the little girl, "Perfect we'll go to her and ask for help." The boy glanced at Dist, "Now I didn't have a chance to ask you before, but my friend Sam. Where is he?"

"Sam?" Dist squeaked slightly

"Dist…" Jack's voice darkened when the boy refused to meet his gaze

"I thought it would be best!" Dist whimpered as he stared at the cell floor, "I thought leaving Sam would be better than getting him involved."

"Well it wasn't!"

All in the cell flinched at Jack's yell

"Sam is now alone! In a sea of people, he doesn't know!" Jack didn't care that his voice rose with each word, "Sam probably thinks he's been abandoned and left on his own again!"

"Well in that case…"

Paro yelped when he was scooped up into the shade's arms

"We'll need to hurry back to him won't we?" Darkness carefully had shadows form over the gaping wounds in Paro's back, if only to offer the boy some cushion as he was held. The shade glanced at Jack, "All right Frost, let's get out of this damn dungeon…I have a date to get too right?"

"Yeah." Jack grinned as he followed the shade, the winter spirit appreciating the fact that Darkness was trying to make him feel better by mentioning the bet he had won. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the shade could kill someone with their very shadow.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you, yall keep me updating as fast as I do. Till next time.


	59. Chapter 60

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. Love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. You keep me updating as fast as I do ;) This chapter takes place simultaneously with what is happening in the Fairy Realm. Enjoy.

* * *

(At the concert)

The crowd of fans were still very much hyped, song after song had risen the noise level within the stadium to an almost mind numbing pitch. Thousands of spirits and humanoid mythics were packed tight together, however not one of them seemed to mind since their full attention was on the stage where Stars and Hearts were belting out pulsing rhythms and soul stirring lyrics.

"I've been left out alone like a damn criminal

I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all

I'm not done,

It's not over."

The pulsing music washed over the mob, who was now hyped into a frenzy as crashing drums ricocheted in the air Cymbal joining her part in, the drummers sticks coaxing beating rhythm into being.

"Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall

And I'm desperately holding on to it all

But I'm lost

I'm so damn lost"

So enthused with the music and words not one of the spirits in attendance paid attention to the black haired teen ambling aimlessly amongst them. None of them took notice of how bad the boy was shaking, nor to the streams of tears running down his face. In fact, not one had spared the boy a second glance as he made his way like a lost soul through the crowd.

Sam whimpered wrapping arms around his chest, he just knew at any moment someone was going to grab him and take him away…never to see the light of day again.

In actuality everyone was too occupied with the concert to even care Sam was there… but to the shy teen who had gone his entire life running from others Sam was sure every person in attendance was after him.

"Darkness…" Sam whimpered as he had to weave around another spirit, "Where are you?" his voice was barely a whisper, the teen not wanting to call attention to himself.

After the shade had come and gotten him Sam had followed right behind, not wanting to get lost in the throngs of spirits they were weaving in and out of. However, at some point Sam had tripped over something, and in that split second of falling to the ground and getting back to his feet Darkness had disappeared in the midst of the crowd.

Now Sam found himself surrounded by a sea of unfamiliar faces, with not a soul around he trusted.

"Oh I wish it was over,

And I wish you were here

Still I'm hoping that somehow."

Sam cowered when the rhythm changed, the music now pulsing loudly through the crowd. The intensity of it causing the mob of spirits to start jumping, the fans responding to increase of tempo now surging outwards.

"Cause your soul is on fire

A shot in the dark,

What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater

It's all in my hands

What can I do?

Don't let it fall apart

A shot in the dark"

As the music slowed slightly, Sam quickened his pace trying to take advantage of the small lull and make some head way in his search for Darkness.

The poignant sound of guitar suddenly sprang in the air causing him to jump slightly

"In the blink of an eye

I can see through your eyes

As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries

And it hurts

Hurts me so bad"

Star's voice echoed in the air, causing Sam to glance at the stage "Wait…that's it!" Sam forced himself to breath evenly, "If I can get back to where the stage is then Jack will be there waiting…and when Darkness realizes he got ahead of me he'll know where to look."

"And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life

'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife

And it's sad

It's so damn sad"

Sam forced himself forward into the very heart of the crowd.

For any other person the act would have been menial, not really a momentous undertaking. However, for Sam it was the same as someone facing down a monster. The shy teen whimpered as he was jostled and pushed by fans so focused on the song that they paid little heed to who they were hitting into.

"Oh I wish it was over,

And I wish you were here

Still I'm hoping that somehow"

Sam bit his lip, the shy teen was determined to reach the stage at any cost…

"Cause your soul is on fire

A shot in the dark,

What did they aim for when they missed your heart?"

Crimson eyes didn't dare look up as Sam moved through the spirits, Sam certain that the best way to avoid detection was to not make eye contact with anyone…this tactic however didn't work this time and Sam soon felt himself run smack into what felt like a rock.

Sam yelped as he fell backwards, landing hard on his butt "I'm so…" the teen stopped his apology when he looked up, instantly Sam's heart dropped to his stomach…standing before him was the hulking form of Grenly, one of the hunters that had tried to take him to Stitcher.

"Damn I guess I owe Jeakar twenty bucks." Grenly's face was full of cruel delight

A whimper left Sam when the earth spirit sneered at him

"You know Sam, I owe you too…for what that winter spirit did brat." Grenly sneered at the look of fear etched on the teen's face, "I'm thinking a broken jaw would be a great way to start…"

"Please…please…" Sam backed across the ground slowly, "Please help…" the poor teen's voice trembled as he glanced around for anyone to come to his aide. Unfortunately for him not one soul was going to, all too wrapped up in their own world to hear his whispered plea.

A fact that the hunter found to be most funny

"No one's listening kid." Grenly waved a hand at the still jumping crowd, "These spirits could give two rips about you…which is how it should be for a piece of trash such as yourself."

"I breathe underwater

It's all in my hands

What can I do?

Don't let it fall apart."

Star's voice washed over Sam, a new thought sparking in his mind…if he could somehow get her attention then maybe the singer would help him…

"A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark"

"Now why don't you make this easy and just come quietly…"

Sam's eyes flicked from the stage back to the hunter now advancing

"A shot in the dark!"

It was as if Star herself was telling Sam to take his chance…and the shy teen did.

With a speed that would have made Jack beam with pride Sam's foot shot up, striking Grenly right in his…unmentionables…

A sound not unlike a balloon deflating escaped the hunter as the large man fell to his knees, hands holding where he was sure true horrific damage had been done. "I'm going to ki…"

Sam didn't wait for the hunter to finish his threat, in a flash the teen was on his feet and running.

* * *

(Chandrakumar)

Unaware of the danger Sam was in back on earth, on the moon in the ancient Palace of Chandrakumar Pitch was busy helping his father create supper…if supper was a boiling pot of every pepper ever heard of. And some that the Nightmare King never knew existed.

"…and these are what exactly?" Pitch held a small black and red vegetable in the air by its neon stem.

Chand glanced away from the stove where a large iron pot was sending steam into the air, "Oh that is known as a Perdition Pepper."

Pitch handed it to him when Chand motioned for it

"It was grown in the fires of the Underworld by Hades." Chand tossed it into the pot, not seeming to notice the tiny smoke skull that erupted in the air, "He gave them all to me when several of his demons died from eating them."

"Is it that hot?" golden eyes raised at the sickly green color the contents within the pot had turned.

Chand snorted, "Bah, not at all!" the man grinned as he hurried to another cabinet, "However these beauties…" he pulled a jar of what looked like lumps of coal, "These are my own creation…"

Pitch watched Chand pull on from the jar "What do you call them?"

"Desolation Peppers." Chand casually plopped one in his mouth, "But they're not that hot…" the spirit chuckled as he added three to the pot, he looked away just in time to avoid the tower of fire that blasted in the air. He grinned, "I think it's done."

"So why does mother not let you cook at home?" Pitch followed after Chand as the man carried the pot into the adjoining dining room.

Chand shrugged as he placed it onto an iron holder that was fixed on the table, "Beats me…though it could have something to do with the last time I cooked the stove disintegrated."

Pitch nodded as he pulled out a chair, "It's just cheap appliances." He watched as Chand dipped a generous helping into a bowl, "Now do you just make soup?" the shade smirked as he took the bowl from Chand.

Chand snorted, "I'll have you know I have plenty of dishes that I create." He quickly dipped himself a bowl and took a seat, "Though this one is my favorite." Chand swelled with pride, "It's so good the gods themselves wept when they partook of it."

"Interesting…" Pitch took a spoonful, fully aware that Chand was watching him with held breath. As soon as he put the spoon in his mouth Pitch was assaulted with flavor like he had never had.

"Soooo how is it?"

Pitch swallowed, "I love it! Though…"

"What?" Chand frowned slightly

"It could be a bit hotter in my opinion…"

Chand nodded, "I do agree…however I have yet to find a pepper that adds the kick it needs." The ancient spirit didn't bother with a spoon, Chand simply turning up the bowl and inhaling the contents.

 _"_ _Now I know where Jack gets his table manners from…"_ the Nightmare King sighed as he watched Chand pour himself another bowl, and precede to inhale it as well. "Father do you mind if I have the recipe for this? I'd like to replicate it for Patrick." Pitch grinned slightly, "He is most likely fuming at the fact I left him behind and this would be a great way to make it up to him. Iris has told me on multiple occasions that Patrick loves my cooking."

"Oh sure son." Chand grinned, "First you start with tobacco sauce, add jalapenos, add three Reaper Peppers, four…"

* * *

(Outside Palace Kismet)

Unaware of what was coming Patrick was happily congratulating himself for his awesome escape.

"In your face Pitch!" Patrick beamed as he strolled down the dirt path, "You should know you can't contain Patrick McCanahan!"

A blissful whistle left his lips as Patrick made his way towards town, the spirit practically on cloud nine after his escapade in tricking the guard.

"I do feel a bit bad for Rage." Patrick spoke to no-one, "He'll be upset that he failed."

 **"** **Who says Rage failed?"**

Patrick stopped in mid stride, mismatched eyes darting in all directions "That's not possible…how in the hell did he know I left?"

 **"** **Man of Gold is smart…but Rage is smarter."**

A yelp left Patrick when tiny obsidian grains raced across his sleeve, "Damn it Rage! When did you plant sand on me!"

A low laugh filled the air as the grains spilled from the Leprechauns sleeve to the road, **"Rage did so while Man of Gold was napping."** The demon grinned as he formed, **"Rage knows of Man of Gold's tendency to get into trouble. Thought was good idea to keep track of."**

"How are you here?" Patrick glowered at the demon who was now grinning, "I thought you were talking with Iris."

 **"** **Rage is."** the demon flashed ivory teeth

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

Rage rubbed his chin as if trying to figure out how, a look of excitement came to his face **"Sand is made of multiple grains right?"**

"Yeah…"

 **"** **Well Rage is same."** The boy waved a hand, **"Rage is able to make as many of Rage as he wants."**

Patrick's eyes widened, truly impressed "And all of these…copies are you?"

 **"** **Yes…they are all Rage."** The demon puffed out his chest, **"Rage is able to hear, see, and be Rage no matter how many copies Rage makes."** The boy deflated slightly, **"Though Rage is still learning to replicate power…more copies means less energy Rage has."**

Patrick frowned a thought coming to him, "Wait…if the copies are you then…why did you attack Pitch when he lost against the Guardians?" the Leprechaun had heard the rumors of how Pitch had been dragged, clawing and screaming back down to his lair by the very Nightmare's he has created.

White flames danced slightly between the grains that made up the boy's skin, **"Those are not Rage! Those are…those are fears that my Prince took control of. They are not loyal to my Prince at all!"**

Patrick held up his hands, "Ok ok! Just calm down before you set the woods on fire!" he let out a sigh of relief when the flames died down, "So what now?"

Rage cocked his head, **"What do you mean?"**

"Well…are you going to try and take me back to the Palace?" Patrick smirked slightly an idea coming to him, "Or… are you going help me."

 **"** **How Man of Gold need help?"** the demon looked around quickly, **"Does Rage need kill someone?"**

Patrick sweat dropped, perhaps what he was about to suggest was a bad idea…however he was desperate to stay out of lock down. "No I don't need that Rage. I want you to come to Granden's Tavern with me to get my information on the location of a Lacuna Stone."

" **But my Prince ordered…"**

"I know what Pitch told you to do Rage." Patrick interrupted the boy, "But this is the best chance I have at getting the Lacuna stone." He grinned, "Plus if you go with me then technically you are still following Pitch's orders right?"

Rage chewed his lip, the demon mulling over what Patrick had said after a moment the boy grinned, **"Rage has always wanted to go with Man of Gold on adventure…"** the demon nodded, **"Ok Rage will go with Man of Gold."**

Patrick smirked, hook line and sinker "Perfect!"

 **"** **But Man of Gold must not leave Rage's sight."** The demon hurried to keep pace with the spirit now walking.

"Sure sure." Patrick waved a hand, now all he had to do was hope and pray the demon wouldn't attack someone…which was a most likely scenario if the boy was anything like the man he was joined with.

* * *

(With Sam)

At the concert Sam would have given anything for someone to be there for him. The boy had been running for his life for what felt like an eternity to him. Sam not paying attention to the crowd, nor the band that had taken back the stage and began their next song.

"Won't you come out

We could paint the town red

Kill a little time

You can sleep when you're dead

Cause it isn't over yet

Get it out of your head"

Thrumming piano rippled over the crowd as Star's voice rose above the noise. Not one of the screaming fans noticed nor cared that Sam was racing for his life amongst them.

Sam's feet were a blur as he weaved around spirit's like a mad man, the teen not even knowing if the large hunter had recovered and was chasing him.

"Chase a couple hearts

We could leave 'em in shreds

Meet me in the gutter

Make the devil your friend

Just remember what I said."

Sam could hear Star's voice echoing in all directions, the speakers that were scattered around the stadium bouncing the song around the entirety of the building. Skewing the panicking teen's sense of the stage's direction.

It was this fact that Sam blamed when he suddenly exited the crowd…and found himself face to face with a solid wall.

"No…." Sam glanced back to the crowd, to his dismay he could make out the faint outline of the stage at the far side of the stadium.

"How…how did I get so far from the stage!" a wail left Sam when he realized that he must have gotten turned around when he had run into Grenly.

In his haste to get away from the hunter instead of going towards the stage … he had gone in the opposite direction. Now Sam was all the way on the other side of the stadium, the infinite crowd between him and potential rescue.

A sob left Sam as he collapsed against the wall, overwhelmed by the fear now pulsing through him. A low whimper escaped as he pulled his legs to his chest, burying his face into them.

"Cause it isn't over yet

Just remember what I said

Cause it isn't over yet"

Sam lifted his head slightly, Star's voice drifting around him as if the young singer were encouraging him to not give up.

"Say you have a little faith in me

Just close your eyes and let me lead

Follow me home"

A look of determination came to Sam's face, with trembling hands the teen pushed himself up against the wall. A shudder shook him as Sam glanced at the crowd, "Ok Sam…just calm down and go…the quicker you get to that stage the better off you'll be."

"Need to have a little trust in me

Just close your eyes and let me lead

Follow me home

To where the lonely one's roam"

Sam braced himself and once again dove into the mob of spirit's, the boy flinched with every spirit that brushed against him, heart nearly stopping each time he was jostled by another fan so enthralled with the song they didn't see him.

"Won't you come out

I've been waiting for you

Holding my breath

Til my body turned blue

We've got everything to lose

Yeah I'm waiting on you"

Star's voice rose in perfect rhythm with the pulsing drums and keening piano, the young girl's heart being reflected in each word.

"Sun's come up

And there's no one else around

Meet me in the shadows

Won't you tell me what you found

You've got everything to lose

Yeah I'm waiting on you"

Sam wanted to believe that the song was for him as he fought his way to where the stage was set up, the teen just knowing that either Jack would be there for him or perhaps even Star would come to his aide.

"Say you have a little faith in me

Just close your eyes and let me lead

Follow me home"

"There it is!" Sam practically broke out into a run when he caught sight of the stage just a few feet ahead of him. The shy teen shook from the pounding vibrations pulsing from the large floor to ceiling speakers that were on either side of the stage. For Sam though it was a welcome sensation since it meant he was nearly to the place he had last been with Jack.

"Need to have a little trust in me

Just close your eyes and let me lead

Follow me home

To where the lonely ones roam"

So excited about nearly being safe Sam forgot about the hunter chasing him…or the fact that the man was most likely not alone.

"Well well what do we have here!"

Sam cried out when he was suddenly snatched sideways from his forward progression by a vice like grip on his arm. "Dranlen!" the boy stared in horror at the hunter now holding his wrist tightly.

Dranlen sneered as he yanked Sam to him, "Jeakar told us he felt your foul energy here." The hunter yanked the teen to his chest, where he wrapped a strong arm around his captive, pinning Sam's arms to his side.

It was all too much for Sam, and the teen felt himself slip into blackness as the soul that resided within his rose to the surface.

"What the hell!" Dranlen jumped backwards when the boy he had been holding was enveloped in a white light, when it dissipated he stared at the small black kitten now sitting on the ground blinking in confusion.

"Don't just stare you moron! Grab him!" Jeakar's voice rose above the fans, the half demon having seen everything as he had raced towards them.

However, Dranlen didn't have the chance, for as soon as he reached for it the kitten squeaked and took off…disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. :) Disclaimer: Songs do not belong to me, Shot in the Dark belongs to Within Temptation and Where the Lonely Ones Roam belongs to Digital Daggers. Till next time!


	60. Chapter 61

Hey guys thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from my readers and seeing how you are enjoying the story. This week has been rough for me…I've caught the crud and have been sick. However, though it is a bit late, I managed to get this one written. Enjoy :)

* * *

(The Fairy Realm)

Deep in the dungeons hidden beneath the castle of the Dark Fairy Queen, cobblestone corridors danced with flickering flames from wax dripping candles that were placed within iron cast holders. A damp cold settled in the air, adding a chill to the already desolate atmosphere. It was in this place of doomed souls Darkness and Jack were currently traveling, desperately trying to find their way out, however it was a slow process since the Changelings that were with them were injured…

"Take deep breaths Paro." Darkness spoke gently to young teen now sitting on the corridor floor, the shade was crouched in front of the boy coaxing the boy through the sudden eruption of pain that had rocked his thin frame nearly causing the child to fall from the shade's arms.

Paro whimpered as his body shook violently

Darkness startled when the boy slumped forward, the shade having to quickly catch the teen before he hit the floor, "Shhhhh it's ok Paro…it's ok." Darkness awkwardly held the teen now sobbing into his chest.

"Darkness?" Jack glanced over the spirit's shoulder, the winter spirit's heart sinking at how helpless he felt watching Paro struggle to simply breath.

Silver eyes glanced at the winter spirit, "He'll be fine in a moment Frost." Darkness knew he was lying through his teeth however the spirit didn't want to voice his concern in front of the other two Changelings that were staring wide eyed in fear at their older sibling, "You three go on ahead we'll catch up in a second."

Jack simply nodded, the winter spirit not fooled by the shade's attempt to gloss over just how bad Paro's condition was…the winter spirit had noticed how Darkness avoided telling them just what injuries the older Changeling had. The winter spirit glanced at Dist who still had a death grip on his shoulder, the poor boy struggling to just stand, "Let's go."

Dist glanced at his brother, then at Jack "Ok." the Changeling reluctantly followed the winter spirit down the corridor, hating to leave Paro but knowing there wasn't much he could do for his older brother now.

"But what about Paro?"

Darkness flinched at Chicane's voice as Jack carried her off, the amount of fear now flowing to him was riddled with the young girl's concern for her brother.

"Don't worry, Darkness will take care of him." The winter spirit's voice held a note of hope, "He'll be fine."

Darkness waited until he was sure the three had walked off, then he gently placed a hand to Paro's shoulder, "Ok kid their gone." He pushed the teen back a bit, "Now tell me what's hurting."

At the spirit's words a half-chocked sob erupted from the Changeling, "Darkness…it's my back. It feels like its ripping apart!"

"Let me look." Darkness carefully moved around so that he could see the boy's shoulder blades, the shade slowly waved the shadows away so that he could look at the wounds. A low curse left the shade when the writhing blackness dissipated and he could fully see the extent of the damage.

Where the boy's wings should have been, the skin had turned an angry black and purple with streaks of reddish yellow. Blood was steadily flowing down the boy's scarred back now that the shadows were no longer stopping it. However even that wasn't what drew the curse from Darkness, no it was the fact that Paro's back seemed to be cracking like stone slowly eroding away…

"I'm fading, aren't I?"

Darkness's heart nearly stopped at the boy's words, "No Paro you will be fine I promise. I just need to get you to a doctor."

"It won't help."

Silver eyes gleamed, "Paro I'm sure it…"

"You don't understand." Paro interrupted the shade, "I'm a Fae without wings." Another sob left him, "I can no longer exist in this world."

"Explain." Darkness frowned at the boy's back, he needed to stitch up the gaping holes if possible however he had nothing with him…silver eyes glanced at the writhing shadows from the torches perhaps he could use them to hold the skin together as he had done for himself many times.

"This place is a tainted Realm." Paro whimpered

Darkness glanced at the boy, "How so?" the shade needed to keep the boy talking if he were going to go through with his idea.

"Many centuries ago a devil came down from the sky and filled the land with poison, if it had not been for the ten-winged angel that came to combat him the entire Fae race would have ceased to exist."

Darkness frowned at how Paro seemed to be completely unaware of the shadows now weaving in and out of his skin like a needle and thread, he hoped it was due to the fact the boy was too caught up in his tale to feel anything.

"It is said that the angel drove the devil back into the sky with a wave if her hand!"

"She sounds powerful." Darkness smiled as the shadows finished, the boys back still looked horrid but at least now it wasn't not bleeding profusely

Paro nodded, "She was." The boy exhaled slightly, "However even her strength could not keep the devil's poison from seeping into the Realm. Instantly all in the Realm began to fade from its toxic influence. So, the angel tore four of her own wings off. She then used her power to recreate them into small wings, which she bestowed to all Fae left in the Realm."

Darkness frowned, "Why would she do that?"

"She did so to keep the Fae safe from the poison. The wings given to the Fae from the angel keeps those in this Realm safe." Paro grinned proudly, "All Fae children since have been born with wings...without them we would fade to the Void."

Darkness frowned slightly, something bothering him "If that's the case why are me and Frost not affected by this…poison. The only thing I noticed that was draining us was the Palisade metal that was in the upper dungeon."

Paro whimpered, "Maybe it is because you are strong? Most spirits brought to this Realm fade away within hours of coming here." The boy shook, "I have seen…I have seen more than I care to see of spirit's simply fading away to nothing more than dust."

Darkness had to catch the boy who slumped sideways

"And soon that's all I will be." A wail left the child as he buried his face into Darkness's arm, "Neela warned me that she would do this if I continued to defy her..."

Darkness ground his teeth, so that was why Neela had ripped the boy's wings out instead of simply breaking them as she had the other two. Neela was done with Paro's defiance and was simply going to let the boy fade from existence while burning in agony within that damn coffin.

If he got the chance Darkness was going to make the dark queen pay…however, Darkness glanced at Paro who was steadily shaking, this was not the time to plot revenge he needed to find a way to keep this child from fading to the Void.

"Paro I will not let you fade away."

A yelp left the Changeling as he was lifted into Darkness's arms, he glanced into the spirit's caring eyes.

"I will find a way for you to live."

Tears rimmed the boy's eyes as Darkness started forward, "You promise?"

"I promise." Darkness turned his attention back to the corridor, "Now let's catch up to Frost before the kid finds some other trouble to get into."

* * *

(At the Concert)

In the normal Realm, a certain young spirit was currently up to his whiskers in the trouble that Jack usually found. At the rocking concert, full of fans screaming and jumping a lone kitten was weaving around them like crazy, the poor feline in desperate need of rescue.

This coal black bundle of fur was Sam; the teen having changed into the small kitten when the hunter known as Dranlen had caught him. Which on one hand got the hunter to let him go…on the other it now meant that the kitten was in charge and Sam's consciousness has slipped to the dark recesses of his own soul. And there Sam would remain until he managed to crawl his way back from the blackness which unfortunately wouldn't be for a few hours…so until then a scared confused kitten oversaw getting the spirit to safety…

The small kitten squeaked when, for the hundredth time, he was almost stepped on. Instinctively the feline curled itself up into a ball, trying to become even smaller to avoid the pounding feet around him.

Where was he? He had been sleeping and then suddenly he awoke to this loud place full of screaming humans.

The kitten mewed piteously as he crawled on his belly along the trash covered ground, he needed to find the white haired human…that human always took care of him and gave him the best food.

"Mew!" the kitten skittered sideways, barely managing to avoid the foot that came crashing down just inches from his head. Like a shot the feline scrambled forward, it wasn't safe here…he needed a vantage point to find his human.

The sudden pulsing of sound caused the kitten to pause, "Merow?" blinking eyes looked around in confusion trying to find the creature making the soothing vibration.

"I will keep quiet

You won't even know I'm here

You won't suspect a thing

You won't see me in the mirror."

"Merl?" a soft voice drifted suddenly to the small creature, causing him to sit up on his haunches. A low purr began in his throat, he liked the soft female voice now cascading like water over him.

"But I crept into your heart

You can't make me disappear

Til I make you."

"Merrp!" the kitten chirped with excitement, perhaps she could help find his human! If not, then maybe she'd at least give him something to eat.

"I made myself at home

In the cobwebs and the lies

I'm learning all your tricks

I can hurt you from inside

I made myself a promise

You would never see me cry

Til I make you"

The haunting words curled through the crowd, causing everyone present to slow and begin to sway. The melancholy sounds of the instruments evoking a heart wrenching emotion deep within all present.

For the kitten now making his way frantically towards the large shelf that held the girl singing it was perfect. The slow sound had made the humans less frantic and he could gain more ground.

"You'll never know what hit you

Won't see me closing in

I'm gonna make you suffer"

A chirr left him when the vibrations increased suddenly, it was like electricity in air now. "Merp…" the kitten huffed in frustration when in response to the increased tempo the crowd began to dance again.

"This hell you put me in

I'm underneath your skin

The devil within

You'll never know what hit you!"

A swell of pride resonated within the small creature when he reached the front of the large shelf…however now the kitten had another problem…how to get up to the girl now swaying with the vibration.

"I will be here

When you think you're all alone"

"Merow!" tiny claws scraped on the front of the stage, the kitten trying to get the girls attention, however it didn't work and the girl simply kept on singing.

"Seeping through the cracks

I'm the poison in your bones

My love is your disease

I won't let it set you free

Til I break you"

A sad chirp left the kitten as he settled on his rump, why did she not come help him? The kitten lifted its head in the air, a piteous wail leaving him. The poor feline crying his sorrow of loneliness to the any that would listen.

Unfortunately, the only souls that paid him any heed were two that meant him nothing but harm.

"There he is Jeakar!"

Crimson eyes widened when the kitten heard the shout, "Mero!" he knew that voice…it had stirred him from sleep and made his heart race. That human voice meant danger…and he needed to get far from him.

"You'll never know what hit you

Won't see me closing in

I'm gonna make you suffer"

"Mew!" the kitten darted along the shelf, hugging the solid boards hoping to find a hole or crevice he could use to hide in. However, he found nothing…that is until he rounded the corner and saw steps. An excited purr filled the kitten's throat, he could use them to reach the girl on stage!

"Gotcha fur ball!"

"Chrip!" the kitten halted his running when two large humans suddenly blocked his way. They smelled of anger and hate.

"Don't miss him this time Dranlen."

"I won't Jeakar." A huff left the human, the man obviously irritated

The kitten crouched in frozen fear as the man loomed over him, maybe if he stayed still the man would leave him alone…

"I tried to be the lover to your nightmare

Look what you made of me

Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear

Look what you made of me

Look what you made of me

I'll make you see""

As the girl's voice on rang in the air the poor kitten's hopes were dashed

"Merow!" a cry escaped him when the man snatched him upwards, "Meeel." The kitten pleaded softly with cruel eyes now glowering at him, he just wanted his human…

Dranlen sneered at the creature's piteous wail, "Sorry Sam, but you're going back to the Vaults where you belong."

The kitten's fur stood on end…there was that word 'Vaults'. That word reminded him of fire, pain, agony…this human wanted him back there! No way, he was not going back there…no food, no water, no love…. he would go into forever sleep before going back there!

"Hisss!" with the speed typical of his kind the kitten's paw lashed out, striking the man in one of the weak spots of all humans…the eye.

"You little bastard!"

The kitten cried out as he was thrown to the ground, "Mero…" the kitten shook his head trying to get his bearings from the fall. Once he did he glanced up in smug satisfaction at the human now reeling backwards, hands covering his eye now gushing blood.

"You'll never know what hit you

Won't see me closing in

I'm gonna make you suffer"

Dranlen ignored the song drifting from stage as he glowered at the small feline "I'll kill you!"

"Meeep!" the kitten had heard those words before, as quick as a flash he was running again.

"This hell you put me in

I'm underneath your skin

The devil within

You'll never know what hit you"

The kitten ignored the girls voice, the creature desperately trying to disappear into the thick of the crowd, forgetting in his haste that the stage held potential safety.

* * *

(Granden Tavern)

While the kitten was trying to escape from the hunters after him, across the world with Patrick the spirit was somewhat celebrating his. After escaping from the Palace, Patrick had thought himself in the clear however to his dismay the Leprechaun had been outsmarted by the Hellfire demon Rage (who had attached sand to his sleeve without him knowing) Now Patrick found himself walking the worn path to town with said demon in tow, the spirit having managed to convince the boy to come with him instead of dragging him back to the Palace.

" **And Rage watched as his Prince fought the spirit. My Prince beat the man deftly with his superior strength and wit!"**

Patrick groaned as the demon finished yet another story of one of Pitch's fights with some spirit, "Rage could you please not talk about Pitch anymore?"

The demon blinked slightly, " **Ok…Man of Gold can talk of Pitch now."**

"Ugh that's not what I meant!" Patrick face palmed, the demon was like a crazed fan when it came to the Nightmare King, "How about we just walk in silence for a bit?"

 **"** **Is someone following?"** Rage's voice echoed with a mix of concern and excitement, **"Rage can burn the trees to reveal if Man of Gold wishes…."**

"No no no!" Patrick quickly waved his hands at the teen following him, "Don't set the forest on fire please! I doubt even my popularity with the locals could save me from that kind of disaster."

 **"** **So there is no one following…"** Rage visibly deflated, the demon had been excited about the idea of protecting Patrick from danger.

Patrick sighed at the disappointment now radiating from the demon, "Look Rage…. I…" the man was scrambling trying to come up with something to distract the teen. A grin came to his face when a thought came to him, "I don't think anyone is following us now. However…" Patrick made sure his voice was low, "I need you to be on guard since there…is…a man…in a black robe with a…purple hat…" the Leprechaun grinned at the look of intensity on the boy's face, "Who lives in town that has it out for me."

 **"** **What is man's name and face?"** Rage growled slightly, **"Rage will burn on sight!"**

Patrick sweat dropped, "Ummm his name is ummm…..Replinshten and he has a…ummm…corkscrew shape scar on his left cheek."

Rage grinned, ivory teeth in sharp contrast to the obsidian grains that made up his flesh, **"Then Replinshten is dead when Rage sees him."**

"Yes, but you have to make sure that the person matches the description I gave you to the t!"

 **"** **Of course Man of Gold."** Rage grinned, golden flames now scanning all around for the man Patrick had spoken of.

Patrick sighed in relief, at least he had given the boy a task that would hopefully keep him out of trouble. Since Patrick was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt no such man existed…and certainly if they did they wouldn't just 'happen' to be in town. His luck wasn't that bad…was it?

* * *

(Neela's Dungeons)

Back in the Fairy Realm while Patrick was heading into town, Darkness had caught back up to Jack and the other two Changelings on their quest to find their way out of the dark prison they were in. However, the group had hit a bit of a snag after walking the corridors they had come to two separate tunnels…with no definite indication of which way to go for freedom.

"Now what?" Jack glanced at Dist who was breathing heavy beside him.

"I'm…not sure…" the poor Changeling had to grab the winter spirit's shoulder for support, "I've never been here before…" the boy shivered, "Anytime I wound up here it was in the upper cells…" He shook slightly, "Paro might know…Neela is always meaner to him…so he's been down here more than me and Chicane." A whimper left Dist, "He always stood up for us when Neela got mad…"

Jack sighed when the boy trailed off, the winter spirit could guess that Neela wasn't happy about Paro being deviant in the least (even if it was in protection of his siblings) which landed the older Changeling in the dungeons more than the others.

"Doubt Paro knows Frost." Darkness glanced down at Changeling who was shivering in his arms.

"Know…what…s…sir?" Paro's eyes blinked open, the teen having heard snit-bits of the conversation.

"Do you know which way we take?" Darkness motioned with his head, "We seem to have come to a split."

The teen rolled his head, blood stained hair moving with the motion. Paro stared long at the two hallways, trying to recall if he had been there before.

"Paro?" Darkness frowned when a pulse of fear hit him from the boy, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know which way!" the older Changeling buried his face into the shade's chest, a low sob leaving him, "Oh gods…Neela's going to find us and then she's going put me back in that awful cof…."

"No she won't Paro." Darkness interrupted the boy as he held the teen tighter, "I swear to you that woman will never hurt you nor your siblings again." He smiled when the boy peeked up at him, "Now just take a guess…"

Paro whimpered, "But…what if we get lost?"

A chuckle left Jack, "We're already lost Paro…we can't get loster."

"That's not even a word Frost." Darkness rolled his eyes

"We should go right."

All glanced at Chicane who had been silent in Jack's arms the entire time they had been talking

Chicane ducked her eyes at the attention, "Mom…mom used say that when in flight always stay right."

Dist smiled slightly, "She did always say that."

Jack's heart fell at the sense of sadness that drifted from the three Changelings, the winter spirit didn't have to have them explain…it was written all over their faces. These children were alone in this horrid Kingdom…most likely from a direct result of Neela's cruelty.

"All right…" Darkness pushed past Jack, "right it is."

Jack followed quickly, the teen knowing that the shade wasn't being callous about the children's feelings…he could tell that Darkness, like himself, was just ready to get the Changelings out and away from the wicked queen that had tormented them for gods knew how long.

So, the group walked, as quick as the injured Dist could, down the stone hall all silently hoping that it was the way that would lead them out.

After what felt like hours the hall twisted around a corner, upon turning it Darkness stopped and glowered at the enormous iron door that loomed before them. His heart twisted when a whine left Paro, "Shhh it's ok kid." The shade spoke quickly, knowing the boy was recalling the horrid iron coffin he had been rescued from.

"Please…please don't make me touch it…" Paro scrunched down in the shade's arms, ignoring the pain that sparked in his back from the motion.

Darkness gently held the boy closer to him, "I would never dream of that Paro." Silver eyes glanced at the child, "In fact I think Frost should have the honor." He glanced at Jack who had joined them, "What you say Frost?" the shade grinned, "Care to get the door?"

Jack grinned, "But of course Darkness." The teen gently placed Chicane on her feet, steadying the girl, "All right Chicane I want you to stay here with Dist while I take care of the door ok?"

Chicane nodded, grinning as she quickly placed her older brother's arm over her shoulder she was excited to be able to help her brother for a change.

"Just be careful Frost." Darkness whispered as the teen walked by, "If any of the door blasts backwards it could really injury these guys. Iron burns Fae like fire, and should it get into their bodies it'd be a death sentence."

"Really?" Jack paused slightly, his gaze going to Paro who had eyes closed and was shaking in sheer terror, "I…I never knew that."

"Not many do Frost." Darkness bit his lip against the pain of the fear now flowing into him from the trembling teen he was holding, "But Neela sure as hell knew…and I imagine it is how she tortures many that comes through these halls."

"That monster…" Jack growled in his throat, he had seen the coffin in the cell that Darkness had found Paro…and after hearing about the affect iron had on Fae, he instantly put two and two together. He knew that Neela had physically hit the Changelings as a means of punishment however knowing that she had essentially placed Paro in an oven made the winter spirit want to go back and find the dark queen and give her a piece of his mind…and fist.

However now was not the time…

So, Jack put those feeling away and strode confidently to the door. Lines of ice spiraled across the metal as the winter spirit placed both hands to it.

"Oh that's pretty!"

Jack grinned at Chicane's voice, it was full of the wonder and excitement the exact response he was hoping for as he commanded the ice to etch patterns of swirls and spirals all over the door.

Darkness shook his head; the shade couldn't get past how the teen could find a way (even in this dismal place) to coax a smile from others. However, they were in a bit of a time crunch… "Frost quite showing off."

"I'm not." Jack glowered over his shoulder at the spirit

A creaking suddenly erupted, followed promptly by an ear-splitting crescendo as the iron shattered like glass. Allowing rays of light to flood in, illuminating the dismal corridor in beautiful brightness.

Darkness raised an eyebrow when, instead of being excited, Jack groaned and let loose a curse, "What's wrong Frost?"

Jack thumbed to the outside as he turned and walked back to pick up Chicane, "Have a look."

The shade approached the door apprehensively, "Come on!" he too cursed under his breath when he caught sight of what lay between them and freedom, "Can't we catch a break!"

A thick twisted forest of blackened trees that seemed to stretch on for eternity waited just outside the door.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) I love hearing from you. You keep me writing an updating as fast as I do. Disclaimer the song is not mine it belongs to Digital Daggers its called The Devil Within. Hope you guys enjoyed the update, I'm excited for the next chapter ];) Till next time.


	61. Chapter 62

Hey guys thank you for the reviews love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Had a rough week this time…had a bad allergic reaction and I'm currently still recovering however I managed to get this done in time, Go me! Enjoy.

* * *

(Havensten)

The small town nestled just outside a beautiful forest had always enjoyed peace and prosperity. The villagers that lived within accredited that to the fact they were located just a few miles down from the infamous Palace Kismet where Lady Iris and her husband Patrick lived during parts of the year. Unlike many spirit or mythic towns citizens never had to worry about too many ruffians trying to start things in their town since Patrick had a habit of showing up just in time to drive the trouble out. However, on rare occasion it was Patrick himself that brought the trouble with him… which the villagers were sure was the case now as they caught sight of the man strolling into town with a black sand demon bouncing behind him.

"All right Rage stay right by me ok." Patrick waved slightly at the villagers gawking at them as the pair strolled up the road of the town, "These spirits aren't exactly…used to demon kind."

 **"** **That ok Rage does not care if others like Rage."** Rage was too busy drinking in the sights to pay any heed to the people giving the two of them a wide berth, **"Rage only cares about my Prince thinks."** The teen pointed to a large building that was in the distance, **"Man of Gold what is that building? It is much bigger than all the others."**

Patrick followed the boy's point, "Oh that…the villagers created a 'mall' of sorts."

 **"** **Mall?"** the demon cocked his head, not used to the term

A chuckle left the spirit, "It has all kinds of shops and places you can buy things Rage."

 **"** **Oh!"** Rage perked up, **"Is it same as the marketplaces you dragged my Prince to?"**

Patrick grinned, memories of the times he had dragged the Nightmare King kicking and cursing to go shopping surfacing, "Yeah it's similar."

 **"** **Perhaps Rage should go…to get Lady of Light something."** The demon beamed, **"Rage could buy another floor blanket…"**

"No." Patrick huffed, "I did not sneak out to go on some stupid shopping trip." The spirit grinned, "I happen to be working." He waved a hand at the large stones that made up the buildings outer structure they had come to.

Rage stared at the creaking wooden sign that was hung just over the doorway, Granden's Tavern was painted in chipping paint upon the slowly swinging sign **"Man of Gold sure? This place looks rundown to Rage."**

Patrick rolled his eyes, of course the demon attached to Pitch wouldn't appreciate the finer points of a good Tavern. Cracking stones, and broken windows added a sort of rustic feel in his opinion "Just come on and behave."

Rage shrugged as he scanned the outside, it was impossible to see through the dirt and grim that had apparently never been removed for centuries. However, the demon could hear music and what he could only describe as caterwauling from within the building.

 **"** **It sounds like cats dying."** Rage glanced at Patrick, **"Is Man of Gold sure they are not killing felines inside?"** the demon deflated slightly, **"Rage would hate that…Rage likes cats."**

Patrick rolled his eyes, "No Rage, they are not killing cats. That's just the patrons singing."

Rage snorted, **"They need lessons."** The demon grinned, **"Now my Prince can sing… there was one time…"**

"No Rage." Patrick held up a hand before the boy could launch into another hour-long spill of how great Pitch was, "Just come on."

 **"** **Shouldn't Man of Gold let Rage scout first?"** Rage growled slightly, " **There could be danger waiting inside."**

"Granden's is one of the more…respectable taverns Rage." Patrick grinned as he took the three steps to the front door, "That's why I chose to meet my client here, meeting in public tends to dissuade people from double crossing me."

Rage frowned as he hurried into the building after Patrick, **"That is what Man of Gold thought when he met Deception…and my Prince had to come save him."**

"Ugh! Why would you bring that up?" Patrick groaned…of course Rage would know of his 'deal gone wrong' "That was a onetime bad deal."

Rage did not bother to correct the spirit and remind Patrick of the 'several' bad deals Pitch had to save him from, the demon now enthused with looking over the tavern they had just entered.

Cheery wood beams supported the ceiling of the tavern, some the cornerstone of keeping the second floor aloft. Swinging lights hung from chains casting dancing shadows around the entire area. Rage made note of the fact every wall was void of any painting or other decorations (aside from the occasional light fixture). The demon quickly figured out why as he watched an off-balance patron stumble against the wall and slid down to the floor where the man promptly fell asleep.

"Oh good my table is empty."

Rage was brought from watching the sleeping gentleman to Patrick who was now weaving through the crowded place, the demon squeaked slightly and hurried to keep pace in the packed bar.

Patrick waved to several that raised their glass to him as he passed by their table, "Hey Frank how's the kids?" the spirit didn't wait for a response as he turned attention another long table full of happy red faced patrons, "Hensten Gang! How's the hunt for those diamonds going?"

 **"** **Does Man of Gold know everyone?"** Rage whispered to Patrick as the man continued to herald more patrons.

"Not everyone." Patrick grinned as they came to a small table settled against the back wall, "But enough to have connections to get just about any info I need."

Rage pursed his lips as he wrestled his wings into a comfortable position as he sat in one of the chairs, **"So who is Man of Gold meeting? Does Rage need be on guard?"**

Patrick quickly waved his hands, "Creighton is one of the few I can trust beyond a shadow of a doubt. The guys a longtime friend not just a contact."

 **"** **That is good."** Rage grinned, revealing his fangs, **"Rage will then have more time to watch for man in black robe and purple hat."**

 _"_ _Oh dear gods…"_ Patrick groaned as the demon scanned the room, the boy intensely studying each patron, he needed to distract Rage before he attacked someone "Rage why don't you forget about that guy for a moment and I'll order something for us to eat."

 **"** **Rage does not 'need' mortal food."** The demon snorted as he watched Patrick hail one of the barmaids, **"Rage is superior to fragile mortal…Rage only needs flames to survive."**

Patrick rolled his eyes, "I don't 'need' to eat either Rage but I enjoy the occasional pick me up food offers for us spirits."

Rage cocked his head, **"Very well…Rage will try 'food' if it will make Man of Gold happy."**

"Perfect!" Patrick turned his attention to the young Naiad now at their table, "Hey Lalya how's the boys?"

The woman grinned at the spirit, "They are at sea with their father catching crab for the upcoming market." She winked, "Shall I put you down for a few pounds?"

Patrick chuckled, "Sure, Iris has been craving seafood lately…just the other night I had to call in all sorts of favors to find tilapia for her" the Leprechaun motioned to Rage, "However enough about the weird 1 am cravings of a pregnant woman…I need to order some of the establishments most finest for my friend…" Patrick smirked, "He's never been here."

Rage was surprised when instead of shying away from him as all others had the woman simply smiled at him.

"Sure thing Patrick." She smiled as she placed a hand on the startled demon's shoulder, "I'll make sure the cook whips up today's special for this little cutie."

Patrick had to hold in his laughter at the bright flames that flared up in-between the sand that made-up Rage's body, it obvious the boy was uncomfortable. _"Learn something every day…"_ Patrick chuckled when the boy ducked his head, _"It seems demon teens get embarrassed like normal ones. Gods this day is just full of surprises."_ The spirit glanced around at the bar now filling rapidly, _"Hopefully there wasn't be too many more…"_ he sighed, _"But with my luck now days there's no telling."_

* * *

(In the Fairy Realm)

While Patrick was silently praying to the gods for his day to not get any crazier in the Fae Realm Darkness was wishing he had the foresight for such a prayer. Since they had effectively escaped the dungeons of Neela only to now find themselves in the thick of a forest that seemed to go on forever.

As they walked Darkness scanned the woodland they were now traversing, the shade noting that to call it ancient would be an understatement...the very air itself reeked of age. All around him the damp scent of wood incense twined in the air, though in addition to the normally welcomed smell a pungent hint of decay snaked its way into the fragrance causing the shade to snort in disgust.

Darkness growled slightly in his throat, not liking the sense of evil he felt from the black gnarled trees that seemed to be watching their every move with unseeing eyes. He glanced down at the path, carefully stepping over branches that had fallen to the forest's floor now rotting silently in this forest of decay.

The shade winced when, despite his caution, a groan left the Changeling in his arms from the motion of him stepping over the boughs. Silver eyes went immediately to the boy, "Paro, are you hurting?"

"I'll…be…fine…." Paro inhaled sharply, trying to breath past the weight that had settled in his chest

"We can stop for bit." Jack spoke up, the winter spirit having caught the conversation, "Dist could use a break I think."

Darkness glanced back at the teen, noting that Dist too looked like he was about to keel over, he hated pushing the Changeling but he knew they couldn't stop. "No Frost, we have to keep going there's no telling how long it will be before Neela finds out that we've escaped…hell she could already know and be after us this minute."

Jack growled slightly, when at that a whimper left Chicane "Why do you say things like that Darkness?"

A huff left the shade as he continued down the trail that had not seen human presence in gods knew how long, "Because I'm a realist Frost. Everything isn't sunshine and rainbows." Darkness glowered at the monstrous webs that were now beginning to appear in the branches above them, "Sometimes you have to face fact that monsters lurk in the dark."

* * *

(At the concert)

While Darkness was worried about the monsters that could be waiting around them, in the normal realm a little kitten was fully aware of the brutes that were after him.

Must hide, must run, must escape.

These were the thoughts that took over the small felines mind as he raced through the crowd of fans now suddenly in an uproar. The kitten had loved the small reprieve of stillness that had happened just moments ago, which allowed him to get a good distance from those chasing him. Now however the girl was bouncing back to the front of the shelf, excitement on her face.

"It's been great guys! You've all been fantastic!"

The kitten paused and glanced back at the large shelf where the sweet-sounding human was speaking, "Mero?" the feline was confused as to how her voice sounded like it was all around him yet she was way in the distance.

"But as with all things this night must end." the girl's voice was above the spirit's that screamed in response to her words, "But before we go let's have one last song!"

A sudden rise in volume caused the kitten to jump when the humans yelled in response to her words. He glanced around not understanding why they were getting so pumped up, a mix of emotions now flowing. Some were of happy disappointment while others were full of excitement.

Slowly the air filled with soft sound, the vibrations rippling through the small feline like water.

"Am I brave enough?

Am I strong enough?"

"Meor." A low purr resounded in the kitten's throat in response to the girl's voice. Though he knew he shouldn't the kitten couldn't help but stop his running and pause to listen. He liked the girl's voice…it held love and care in its tone and he wanted to be with her.

"To follow the desire

That burns from within

To push away my fear

To stand where I'm afraid"

The kitten couldn't understand the words or what they meant however the little feline loved the way they wound into his ear and pulsed though him. It was near to how he felt when his human gave him treats or simply gave him pats. A steady rumble continued in his throat as he purred in content.

"I am through with this

Cuz I am more than this

I promise to myself

Alone and no one else

My flame is rising higher"

"There he is!"

"Meep!" the kitten squeaked when his enjoyment of the words was shattered by the cruel sounding human's yell. Bright crimson eyes widened in fear when the kitten caught sight of the man now pushing others to the side in haste to reach him.

"I am the fire

I am burning brighter

Roaring like a storm"

The kitten took off, weaving once again in and out of the people now fully enthralled with the girl on stage.

"And I am the one I've been waiting for

Screaming like a siren

Alive and burning brighter

I am the fire"

Without bothering to look where he was going the kitten ran, hoping against hope that either his human or the girl on stage would came to his aide. In fact, the poor feline was willing at this point to accept any help from anyone that would come and save him from these men that wanted him back in the horrid 'Vault' place.

Unfortunately, no help was coming…the harsh truth was the kitten was on his own against these hunters that did not care how they caught their target…

A flash of silver was all that the kitten saw out of the corner of his eye and then agonizing pain ripped through his mind

"Meeeeeeeel!" a scream reverberated in the air, mixing with the music and fans.

* * *

(In the Fairy Realm)

Unaware of the pain and danger Sam was currently in Darkness and Jack were busy dealing with their own situation. The group had been walking in the decaying forest for what seemed to Darkness for an eternity. However, the shade was now considering turning back…since the ever-growing foulness in the air was nearly suffocating him.

"Something is wrong…. something is very wrong…" silver eyes darted upwards into the dark canopy of gnarled branches, every bough had suddenly become wrapped in thick white threads, glistening with a sort of deadly beauty. Darkness slowed his step slightly when a low soothing melody twined in the air, a sense of foreboding crept down his spine.

"Darkness…. what is that sound?"

The shade stopped, eyes darting around for the source of the noise "Not sure Frost…Dist do you know?" Darkness didn't bother asking the boy in his own arms, since Paro had finally fallen asleep (albeit a fitful sleep but a sleep none the less)

Dist shivered the boy pushing closer to Jack, "I…I don't sir." The boy whimpered when the sound played again, this time a bit closer.

All of them stiffened when a loud snap shot through the air, one of the branches above breaking with the weight of something that had passed over it.

Darkness ground his teeth, this was bad…whatever was stalking them had the advantage. Only he and Jack could fight…the shade inhaled, the best option now was to maybe break the element of surprise whatever it was thought it had.

"Ok I know you're there!"

Jack jumped when the shade's voice suddenly boomed in the air, the spirit started to demand for a warning next time, however he stopped when the spirit glowered into the trees. Jack braced himself, he knew Darkness well enough to know the shade wouldn't bother addressing something unless he thought it was a threat.

"Come out. I don't like being toyed with." Darkness held Paro closer when something large dropped from one of the trees, he strained to see what it was however due to the dense underbrush the shade couldn't tell what the creature was.

"My my I have lost my touch…"

Jack stiffened when the brush parted and a lady stepped into the pale light of the dying sun above.

Her hair was pure silver, winding down her neck and back swaying slightly in the cool breeze that had begun in the air. Her dress was a gold and blue kimono, tiny markings of silver symbols etched and stitched all over the fabric. Two wings, thin and transparent spread from her shoulders slowly as she walked the appendages so thin Jack would have missed them if it not been for the gleaming silk twined around them.

"Normally spirits never know of my presence as I watch them travel my home." Her soft voice flowed like honey, her ruby painted lips parting into a sweet smile as she stopped before them "You must be special."

Darkness snorted at her obvious false praise, "If you didn't want to be discovered you shouldn't have played that stupid flute of yours."

Jack watched dark look flit across the woman's face, the teen raised an eyebrow when it passed just as quickly. The teen shivered, he wasn't scared per say however something in his soul screamed to him that this woman was deadly.

"Oh you are referring to my biwa." The woman's robe moved with the motion of her lifting the small instrument for them to see, "It is not a 'flute' spirit it is a lute."

Darkness rolled his eyes, "Lute flute whatever the hell it is I don't really give a crap." The shade snarled slightly, "What I care about is your intentions. As you can see we are in a hurry."

"Oh yes I know spirit." A low chuckle left the woman, "You are trying to escape to the Air Kingdom."

Both Darkness and Jack stiffened when the woman moved her robe, revealing a long thin sword attached to her side.

"However…I can't let you do that I am afraid. I am Arana, keeper of the Lamenting Forest." Her voice was sweet as a low singing sounded as she pulled the sword from its holder, "And my Queen has ordered me to kill any that comes into these woods without her permission."

Darkness growled in throat, "Look I don't want to fight you…however if you try and stop us from getting these children to safety I swear to Eon that I will rip out your heart and leave your bleeding body in the leaves for Neela to find."

Jack gulped slightly, he had never heard Darkness speak that way…even when the shade had been trying to kill Pitch the spirit had not given off such an aura of animosity.

However, the woman before them didn't seemed phased, in fact it seemed to amuse her.

"Oh spirit…if I had a gem for every time I heard a similar threat." She chuckled slightly, "Let's just say I's be a very wealthy lady."

Darkness shrugged, "Better to be rich than ugly I suppose."

At that the light left Arna's face, instantly it was replaced with dark anger

"Be careful spirit." A low animalistic growl resounded from her, "You do not comment on a beautiful woman's looks."

A smirk came to the shade's face, "Lucky for me I'm not speaking to one huh?"

Jack would have facepalmed if he hadn't been holding Chicane, why did Darkness have taunt a potential killer that had them at obvious disadvantage. He watched the woman inhale, he tensed knowing that she was about to attack.

"I believe I will kill you first."

Darkness sneered when Arna pointed the thin blade at him, "Ok."

Jack watched the shade step to one of the trees and gently lay Paro against the trunk, "Darkness please let me help."

"No Frost." Darkness brushed the Changeling's hair from his eyes, the boy having not woken during the transfer, "I need you to watch the Changelings and keep them safe."

"But…" the winter spirit hurried over, "I…" Jack stopped when Darkness fixed him with a stare.

"No this is a one on one." The shade glanced at the woman, "Unless you feel differently."

A smile tugged on her face, "Oh a gentleman I see." Arana waved her hand, "Of course one on one sounds fine to me." That smile turned cruel as she continued, "But do be aware that when I finish with you I will kill those 'lovely' children behind you."

Jack watched as Darkness stood, a grin now on his face

"Be my guest." The shade's hand twitched beside him, "But you will have to kill me first…and I don't think you can."

"You are a very cocky spirit." A low nervous laugh left Arana, "Just who are you?"

"Darkness." The shade gave mock bow to her, "At your service."

Arana hummed slightly as she watched shadows flick from his fingertips, "So you are no more than a simple shade…a spirit that lurks in the shadows with no real power of their own?" she chuckled, "And here I thought you were of some importance…"

"Oh I am not important…" Darkness growled as he tensed, "However these children with me are."

Jack watched a bit in awe as the shadows solidified into a twisted blade of shadows

"Now I give you one chance, one chance only to leave us alone and leave with your life." Darkness's voice held no note of mercy as he gripped the handle of his blade tightly

Jack watched as Arana flashed a wide smile, the teen shivered at the sight of two gleaming fangs within her cruel smile.

"I've always enjoyed taking chances."

Jack jumped when suddenly the woman seemed to disappear, he was even more startled when moments later the air rang with the sound of blades clashing as Darkness intercepted the sword now just inches from his face. "Something tells me this isn't going to turn out ok." Jack's fist clenched as he watched the two combatants now locked in battle.

* * *

(At the concert)

While Darkness was fighting for his life in the Fairy Realm in the normal one the poor kitten had given up on his.

"Meeeeero." A wail left the kitten as he lay against one of the far walls, his left eye was matted with dried blood from the gaping gash left by the tooth that had been hurled at him. A shiver shook the kitten as pain ripped thought him.

"I've been sacrificed

My Hearts been cauterized

Hanging on to hope"

"Meeee." The kitten cried as he listened to the girl sing, he just wanted his human…. just wanted to be safe…

"Shackled by the ghost

Of what I once believed

That I could never be

What's right in front of me?"

Pulsing lights caused the kitten to blink his good eye in pain, the orb now over sensitive due to the injury to the other. He could hear the vibrations picking up as the girl's words increased in tempo.

"I am the fire

I am burning brighter

Roaring like a storm

And I am the one I've been waiting for

Screaming like a siren

Alive and burning brighter

I am the fire"

"Mero…" the kitten moaned slightly, he needed to move past the pain and get back to finding somewhere to hide. He had no idea how long he had before those stupid humans that had thrown their tooth at him would find him.

So, with shaking legs the kitten got to his feet, he stumbled back into the crowd of jumping humans weaving and darting once again trying to reach anyone that would help him.

"I don't believe I'll fall from grace

Won't let the past decide my fate

Leave forgiveness in my wake

Take the love that I've embraced"

"Mero." When he found his human, he was going to bite him…why did he leave him here in this loud place…full of horrid people.

"I promise to myself, me and no one else

I am more than this

I am the fire..."

The kitten whimpered as he padded through the crowd, trying to cope with the sound, light, and pain. So, disoriented by everything around him the kitten didn't notice the man now walking quickly to him…until it was too late.

"Well well well found you little fur ball."

A squeak escaped the kitten when one of the men that had been chasing him was suddenly towering over him, a cruel look on his face…why why did these humans want to hurt him so bad…he had done nothing!

"I am the fire

I am burning brighter

Roaring like a storm"

The kitten took off like a shot, barely avoiding the large hand that lunged at him

"And I am the one I've been waiting for

Screaming like a siren

Alive and burning brighter!"

Thankfully the crowd around the kitten assisted in his escape the spirits going crazy as the sound picked up in intensity.

Thrumming shook the ground as the kitten ran across it, the spirit's jumping and screaming as the song began to die in volume.

"Grab him you morons!"

"Meeew!" another plaintiff cry left the kitten as he heard another of the mean humans join in the chase. He glanced back, his little heart beating out of his chest at the sight of the two now hot on his tail.

So, caught up with looking back the kitten was completely blindsided by the two legs that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Merrrrrr." The kitten shook his head trying to chase the light from his eye after slamming head long into what felt like a wall. A sense of panic took over when he felt a large strong hand latch on his neck and lift him into the air by his scruff.

He should have resisted…should have fought and scratched…but he was tired he was hurting…and he was alone. So, the kitten went limp in the man's hand, the poor creature just accepting his fate and whatever this human had planned for him.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. You guys keep me updating as fast as I do. Disclaimer the song is I am the Fire by Halestorm. Till next time ;)


	62. Chapter 63

Hello my readers! Thank you for the reviews. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Yall keep me writing and updating as I do. I hope this chapter turned out ok…I'm not that good at fight scenes. Enjoy :)

* * *

(The Fairy Realm)

In the Lamenting Forest located in the Fae Realm a soft breeze was blowing ominously through thick gnarled branches. Coal black trees, thick and old, had been twisted into misshapen masses by whatever malevolent presence that seemed to seep from the earth into the air itself. It was due to this evil aura that not a sound could be heard…not a single noise that one would associate with a lush forest. In fact, the only sound that rang through the blackened canopy of decaying leaves were the clangs of swords as two combatants fought to end the other.

Darkness raced forward, his feet barely seeming to touch the decaying leaves laying strewn across the ground. With skill, he was amazed he had Darkness swung the twisted shadow blade high, he brought it down upon Arana who wore an expression of hate (the woman apparently not liking the fact that she was struggling in the fight).

A loud clack resounded in the air when Arana barely managed to deflect the shade's strike

 _"_ _Gotcha!"_ Darkness thought as he jumped back when Arana let loose a particularly wild jab at his middle. With a speed that surprised himself Darkness turned his blade around in a sweeping arc.

It was a swift strike, fast and deadly, directed at the woman's heart. However, at the last possible moment Arana blocked it with her own sword.

Darkness growled in his throat, he could feel the heaviness of the woman's blade against his own, he knew that if given the chance that heavy edge would pierce his heart and then Jack and the Changelings would be left to the woman's cruelty.

He couldn't let that help happen.

Darkness leapt forward, his blade flashing with every swing he made.

"My my this is turning into an interesting fight." Arana taunted as she easily blocked each blow, "And here I thought this would be boring."

 _"_ _Gods I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."_ Darkness thought as he leapt backwards, he struggled to catch his breath. Darkness had originally counted on ending the fight within a few minutes…however even though he hated to admit it, Darkness had miscalculated Arana's abilities.

"Tired shade?" Arana chuckled as she stepped over boughs of broken branches, "It doesn't surprise me…spirits tend to weaken faster when outside of the castle walls."

"That seems like an unfair advantage."

Arana grinned at Jack who had spoken, "It's not my doing winterling. Blame the devil that came to our Realm and massacred 90% of our race."

"What are you talking about?" Jack raised an eyebrow

"Long story short Frost, some devil came here killed a lot of Fae and somehow poisoned the Realm." Darkness exhaled, the shade was happy to entertain the woman's story it gave him a chance to catch his breath, "That's why spirit's fade when they come here."

A look of concentration came to Jack's face, "Then why haven't we faded?"

"Oh I imagine it will take a moment. You two are a bit on the stronger side, your auras are a bit higher than most I have encountered." Arana grinned, "Don't you feel the heaviness in the air? The slow tightening in your chest as the poison permeates your lungs."

Jack shrugged, "Not really…in fact I've never felt better…though I guess it could be bit colder."

Arana's eyes narrowed, "You are lying."

"No…Frost's telling you the truth I'm afraid. In fact, I'm not really that bothered by this…toxin you keep blathering on about either." Darkness smirked when a look came to Arana's face, "Oh were you banking on the fact I was?"

Arana snarled, "You are bluffing shade…both you and the brat are!" she shook slightly, "There is no way that the poison is not affecting you! You don't even have wings!"

Darkness rubbed his chin, he snapped a finger "That might be it Frost." He grinned at the winter spirit now looking at him in confusion, "We both have demons attached to our souls…they have wings, right? So maybe that's why we aren't affected."

"Could be." Jack nodded in agreement, he smirked at the shade "Though it might be because you're just ugly."

"Watch it Frost." Darkness smirked as he morphed the twisted blade he held into a large curved sword, "Or else I'm going to kill you and leave your corpse here in the forest for the birds to eat."

Jack made a face, "First off gross…second that's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Not at all." Darkness smirked as he turned his attention back to Arana, "Since that's exactly what I'm going to do to her."

"As if you could beat me!" Arana clenched her sword tight, "You have been struggling this entire time!" the woman shook in rage, "You have not managed to scratch me yet you think you can kill me?"

"Yes." Darkness launched himself forward, his muscles bunched and unwound as he thrust his blade forward.

Arana's eyes widened when she barely had time to dance to the side as the shade rocketed past her.

Darkness however had recovered from his earlier fatigue during that brief reprise, now the shade increased the momentum of his attack. Darkness's steps were no longer labored and slow, now they were light and quick. The writhing sword of shadows he had formed thrust with precision, striking faster than the eye can blink.

He chuckled at the look of fear that came to Arana's face as she parried each blow, the shade noting that with each one her reflexes were slowing tremendously. With a practiced move Darkness turned on his heel and moved his sword arcing towards her.

Arana glowered at the spirit's obvious attempt to catch her off guard, she moved to avoid the hit.

However, she was unaware of just how practiced Darkness was in these types of combats.

In mid step Darkness pivoted on his heel, the blade he held being turned on a dime in his Arana's direction. A smirk came to his face when a piercing scream filled the air.

"You…you bastard…" Arana's voice oozed venom, her hand covering the spreading crimson now blossoming on her side where the biting shadows had caught her, "I am going to make you regret that."

A sneer came to the shade's face, "My only regret is that I missed your heart." Darkness lifted his blade again, "However I plan to remedy that."

Arana simply smiled, her cold eyes cutting to the side quickly, "Oh I doubt that."

Darkness frowned when a sudden pulse of energy erupted on his left, the spirit's eyes flicked in the direction. He had been counting on a sneak attack from this woman, just wasn't sure where it would come from. Silver eyes scanned the dense foliage for whoever had caused the energy spike, Darkness sure that the attack was coming from that direction.

However, he was mistaken…

A whistling in air was all Darkness heard, then fire erupted in his forearm, silver eyes widened in pain and horror at the barbed spike now imbedded in his flesh. A hiss of agony left him when the links of chain that were attached to the spear were yanked tight pulling his arm outwards, he felt it being secured to something keeping the links outwards. Darkness quickly reached to remove it, only to hiss in pain when an iron chain spiraled from the other direction and caught his wrist and was yanked taunt as well.

"Beautiful sister!" Arana sneered at the shade now stretched out between the two trees, "Now put him out of his misery."

Darkness strained to get free, however his attempt was forgotten when the links attached to his wrist lit up with purple energy. He couldn't help the scream that escaped as his body was jolted with magic. Darkness wasn't that versed in the stuff however he knew whatever the spell was it was sawing through his nerves like knives.

"Darkness!"

At Jack's shout Darkness tried to stay conscious, knowing that if he went out it would leave Jack to be the one to fight now two spirit's that wanted to kill them, however between the pain and magic now assaulting his body…the shade couldn't fight the blackness. And he slipped into the grips of unconsciousness.

* * *

(Granden's Tavern)

Iron mugs crashed together, sending clacks of sound rippling throughout the smoke-filled building. Behind cherry wood counter the barkeep was hastily trying to keep up with the demand for drink from the red-faced patrons that had swarmed the bar. In small pockets around the place some of the more 'frequent' patrons had started small 'conversations' that were being settled with fists and kicks. It was a sight to behold…however Rage wasn't currently interested in the going's on of the bar, instead the demon was trying to get out of having to eat the food that had been brought.

Rage scowled at the plate before him, yellow flames having been studying its contents for the last ten minutes **"Rage does not think Rage wants it…"**

"Just eat the dang food Rage." Patrick glanced at the boy, the spirit having been watching for his contact "I paid good gold for it."

 **"** **Then have my Prince pay back."** The demon sniffed the plate of food, his nostrils flaring slightly at the unfamiliar scent, **"Rage is fine with only flames…that is all Rage needs for sustenance** " Rage growled slightly, **"Besides Rage is not sure what 'this'…"** he waved a hand over the plate, **"is."**

Patrick grinned at the teen's scowl, "They're called wings."

 **"** **These are not wings…"** the demon snorted as if insulted, **"Rage has better wings than these."**

"Oh dear gods…" Patrick facepalmed, "Just eat the dang things!"

Rage frowned as he hesitantly picked one the wings, the demon making a face when sauce coated his fingers, **"What is this sticky stuff?"**

"It's called Bar B Que sauce Rage." Patrick turned again from looking for his contact to the teen, "It adds flavor."

 **"** **When my Prince cooks he uses Jalapeno's to enhance flavor."** The demon paused and grinned, **"My Prince is great chef."**

Mismatched eyes rolled, "Sure he is…" Patrick shook his head, "Now will you stop stalling Rand eat!"

Flickering flames danced as Rage hesitantly did as he was told

"Well?" Patrick watched as the boy chewed thoughtfully, as if savoring the taste.

 **"** **It….it is good!"** Rage grinned, ivory teeth showing broadly, **"Rage has never had such a thing!"**

Patrick smirked as he watched Rage inhale the rest of the food, "Told you you'd like it."

The demon didn't bother replying, Rage now completely engaged with the task of devouring the large plate of wings.

 _"_ _This is a bit…disturbing."_ Patrick thought as he watched the boy strip the meat from the bones leaving behind gleaming ivory sticks, _"Maybe I should have gotten him the soup instead."_ Patrick sighed, hindsight was a terrible thing…

 **"** **Oh Man of Gold there is person coming."**

At the boy's growl Patrick's attention left the plate of carnage to the spirit now sauntering over them.

The man was tall, about six two, his build massive and broad. Thousands of sharp jagged stones jutted from his arms and neck. An earthy aroma flowed from his dusty leather jacket and billed leather hat. There was an aura of imposing strength that flowed off him as the man pushed past several red-faced patrons that had the misfortune to be in his way.

 **"** **Does Rage need to burn?"**

Patrick quickly waved a hand, "No no! That's not necessary Rage." The Leprechaun grinned at the spirit, "Creighton is a good friend and the best when it comes to excavating."

Rage watched a broad smile come to the man's face as he came to the table

"Patrick you're just trying to butter me up so I don't take the arm and leg you owe me for this little favor."

 **"** **Rage will not allow Earth spirit to take Man of Gold's arm or leg!"**

Patrick face palmed again when the sand demon stood up, tail lashing sideways angrily "Sit down Rage…"

Rage however simply growled, the demon's hackles raised **"Man of Gold is under Rage's protection! My prince asked Rage to watch, and he would very upset with Rage should he return and find that Rage allowed Man of Gold to lose arm and leg!"**

"Sheesh Patrick, you always pick the strangest spirits to hang with." Creighton however didn't seem fazed by the demon's angry glare, "Where'd you find this one Patrick?"

"Long story Creighton." Patrick grabbed Rage firmly by the arm and yanked the boy back into his seat, "One I don't have time to get into right now." He moaned when Rage simply bounced back upwards, both hands slamming on the table as if challenging the other man to come near.

Creighton eyebrow raised slightly when black grains of sand snaked along the table from the demon's palms which were planted on it's top, "Ummmm Patrick…I think your demon wants to kill me." The spirit wisely stepped back, just in time to avoid the hissing tendrils.

"Rage stop… Creighton is trustworthy." Patrick wanted to throttle the teen who held murderous intent in his eyes.

 **"** **But he want's Man of Gold's arm…"** Rage yelped when Patrick pulled him again back into the seat.

"It's an expression!" Patrick fixed the demon with glare, "Now behave or else I'll tell Pitch you messed up my chance to get a Lacuna Stone."

Creighton raised an eyebrow when at that the boy squeaked and settled down, "So this one's beholden to the Nightmare King huh? That makes sense…since the guy's demon himself."

Rage started to protest, he stopped however when a flash of silver came to Patrick's palm. The demon glanced at the spirit, noting the very angry expression on the man's normally cheerful face.

"Don't go there Creighton." Patrick placed the knife tip first into the table, "I don't take kindly to anyone saying anything derogatory about Pitch." He motioned to the bar, "Ask anyone here…"

"Ok ok, sorry." The earth spirit held up both hands, he knew well of Patrick's defense of the shade, "I was just repeating what I've heard in the Realm."

Patrick huffed slightly, "Just give me the info I asked for so I can get on my way."

Creighton chuckled as he reached into his coat, "Here ya go, one location of a heap of Lacuna stones." He waved a small envelope in the air.

Patrick reached into his own pocket and pulled a large leather pouch from within, "And here is triple the amount you asked for originally." The Leprechaun grinned as the two of them exchanged items.

"Always nice doing business with you Patrick." Creighton grinned as he pocketed the bag and turned to leave.

"You too Creighton." Patrick waved to the now retreating spirit, his mismatched eyes now scanning the paper.

 **"** **What does page say?"**

Patrick glanced up at the demon, who thankfully had sat the entire exchange in silent loathing, "It says that there is a pocket of Lacuna ore that can be found in a mine down in the South Islands."

Rage frowned slightly, **"Rage thought he was bringing the stone to Man of Gold…"**

"Nope." Patrick grinned as he stood to his feet, "This is just the beginning of the adventure Rage. Now comes the fun part of the search."

 **"** **Rage is not too sure…"** the demon frowned as he followed Patrick through the tavern, **"Rage thinks that Man of Gold should go back to Palace."** He yelped when an arm came around his shoulder.

Patrick smirked at the boy, "Come on Rage you know you're excited to be out and about."

Rage nodded slightly, **"It has been long time since Rage walked free…"** the demon huffed, **"Ok Rage will allow Man of Gold to go get stone for Fearful One. But after we come back to Palace."**

"Of course!" Patrick grinned, he knew he'd get his way, "Now let's go find Heth and grab a Travelers stone!"

 ** _"_** ** _Why does Rage believe Rage is doing wrong thing…"_** the demon sighed as he followed Patrick from the tavern and into streets.

* * *

(Fairy Realm)

While Rage was afraid of the crisis that might befall him and Patrick, in the Fae Realm Jack was in the middle of one.

 _"_ _Gods this is not good…not good at all."_ The winter spirit was panicking; he had watched the entire time Darkness had been fighting with baited breath. His gut telling him that something was off about the woman dancing and dodging the shade's every move. However, when the shade had caught her in the side Jack was certain he had been paranoid…

And then the spike and chain had come from seeming thin air, stretching Darkness out helpless between the trees. And then before he could come to the spirit's aide whoever had attacked had sent some kind of energy through the links, which had caused Darkness to scream and then go limp…held up only by the links of chain.

Jack still however wasn't able to come to Darkness's aide, since the moment the shade had lost consciousness another woman had descended from the trees. Jack knew instantly that she was related to Arana, due her build and face being nearly identical…in fact the only difference were her wings which were a dark pink instead of white lace.

"Once again little sister I had to come to your assistance." The new woman chuckled slightly as she stepped to Arana, "I thought you said you could handle the shade."

"I had it under control Zeradah." Arana snorted, it obvious she was perturbed by the fact her sibling had butted in.

"I saw that." Zeradah chuckled, "However you know the agreement is that should the opponent draw blood the other steps in."

Arana rolled her eyes, "I know…however you can leave now."

Jack stiffened when her eyes went to him

"Seeing as there is only children left to take care of."

"Jack…."

Blue eyes went briefly to the Changelings cowering behind him, he smiled at the little girl who had spoken, her voice quivering with fear "It's ok Chicane, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh…you are going to protect them?"

Jack's attention left them and returned to Arana who was grinning at him, "Yes." He scowled when both woman looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Zeradah wiped her eyes, "Are you related to this one?"

Jack stiffened when she placed the end of her sword under Darkness's chin, lifting the spirit's head slightly.

"I listened from the trees to him spouting off nonsense about protecting those Changelings too." Zeradah grinned when she moved her sword and the shade's head fell limply to his chest, "Now look at him…helpless to even protect himself."

"Don't touch him." Jack growled in his throat when she preceded to place the tip of the blade to the shade's chest, causing a prick of crimson to blossom across Darkness's shirt.

"Oh and what are you going to do to stop me?" Zeradah smirked as she stepped from Darkness, "You are just a winterling…one that withers and fades should he get to warm. How do you think you will fair against two of Neela's elite?"

Jack raised his staff, the crook beginning to pulse a bright teal "How about we find out?"

* * *

Cliff! Please review guys and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how the story is being received. Let me know about the fight scenes…I'm trying to improve in that area :) Till next time.


	63. Chapter 64

Hello my readers! I finally got my computer up and running again! My dog chewed through the chord and the replacement just came today. Sorry for the long wait…however to make up for it I managed to talk my brother into writing the fight scenes for this chapter ;) Hopefully you like it (let me know if you do). Now without further ado here is the chapter enjoy.

* * *

The Lamenting Forest was one of those places which had no palpable reason to exist. The trees offered no comforting warmth as normal forest guardians did. There was no freshness in the foul air that wove through the decayed gnarled branches of blackened boughs. An unnatural, choking mist swirled and sprawled along the forest floor, the twining mist further pushing the argument that something war very wrong within the confines of the forest. It was not a place you would want to be…unfortunately for Jack it was in this foul forest that he now found himself. Not only surrounded by twisted trees, but also two twisted Fae that had been ordered by Neela to eliminate any that set foot inside the forest.

Jack sized up the two Fae before him the teen trying to follow Pitch's advice of knowing his opponent before jumping into something he wasn't prepared for. He studied them for any sign of weakness, however to his dismay Jack could find none. Both women's guard were seamless, both were poised with confidence.

An exhale of breath left Jack, coming out in a white puff. The teen hated to admit it, but he had no idea what he was doing…he had never fought Fae before.

A loud cracking suddenly filled the air causing Jack to nearly jump out of his skin, all three-spirits turned from their evaluation of each other to look in the direction of the sound, which as Jack found was coming from the trees where the links of chain that held Darkness suspended disappeared within the foliage.

Jack watched in confusion when the chains snapped, the silver links raining down in tiny pieces.

"Guess they could no longer hold up the trash..." Zeradah chuckled when at that lack of support the shade fell face first to the leaf littered floor with a loud thud, "But this is better I suppose…since he's where he belongs, face down in the dirt." She lifted the shade's chin with her foot, "I suppose I should just kill him now while he's unconscious, you know to be merciful for a change."

"Leave Darkness alone." Jack took a step forward "You're fighting me now."

Arana chuckled, "Yes sister leave the shade alone. You can finish him off later, the winterling is anxious to be put in his place."

"Very well." Zeradah huffed as she moved her foot allowing Darkness's head to fall again, "I'll hurry and kill the boy then."

Jack watched an angry frown come to the younger sister's face

"Oh no Zeradah! I get to kill him." Arana snarled slightly.

"You had your chance sister." A smirk came to the older Fae's face, "Remember? You were to kill the shade and you failed at that...so I get to take this one."

"That's not fair Zeradah! You always do this…"

Jack watched the Fae forget about him and start arguing with each other. _"If they weren't arguing about who gets to kill me this would be amusing."_ The teen thought as argument began to get more and more heated.

"Jack, I can help."

The teen glanced away from the arguing Fae to Dist who had come up behind him, "No Dist, you're to injured." Jack huffed, he had forgotten about the Changelings for a moment, how was he going to fight without leaving them defenseless?

Dist trembled slightly at Jack's short answer, the teen thinking that the spirit was irritated with him, "But Jack…" the boy stopped when Jack held up a hand.

"The answer is no Dist." Jack placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I can handle these two."

Dist's eyes widened, "Jack you can't fight them by yourself!"

"By myself…" Jack grinned, a thought suddenly coming to him, "Actually Dist there is a way you can help me."

"Of course! Anything." Dist nodded quickly

"I need you to run."

The Changeling blinked, his now green eyes filling with confusion "But Jack…"

Jack held up a hand, "Listen Dist, you have to take Chicane and Paro and get far away from here."

"I can't do that Jack!" The boy shook his head, "I can't leave you here alone!"

"Look, I can't fight to my fullest if I'm worrying about them coming after you guys."

Dist's eyes lowered to the ground, he knew what Jack was saying was the truth.

"Besides I'll be fine." Jack grinned slightly, "Just keep on the trail I'll find you after I finish here."

Dist exhaled, "Be careful, these two are some of Neela's personal guards." He turned and hurried back to the tree where Chicane was keeping an eye on Paro.

"That'll just make it even more satisfying when I take them out." Jack smirked as he turned his attention back to the two Fae who had finished their argument and had been watching the exchange with amused looks.

Arana took a step forward, "Do you really think that we'll let them leave?" she stopped however when her sister's hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Let them go."

Jack watched a smile curl onto the older Fae's face, reminding him of one a lion must have when hunting an injured gazelle

"With those wounds they will not get far." Zeradah smirked at Jack, "And once the winterling is dead we can go after them."

"Fine." Arana huffed as she watched Dist and Chicane coax their older brother to his feet, she could see that the boy was barely able to stand let alone travel very fast or for any length of distance.

Jack let out the breath he had been holding, he had been banking on the fact that the sister's ego would get in the way of them stopping the Changelings from leaving. Now he just had one other thing to worry about… Jack glanced at Darkness, the shade had not moved one muscle since he had fallen to the leaf strewn ground. In fact, the spirit was still as stone so it was apparent to Jack that Darkness wasn't going to be up anytime soon.

"Ok boy, shall we get started?"

Jack was pulled from Darkness by Zeradah who motioned to the Changelings now disappearing slowly into the trees

"I want to hurry and remove those three from this Realm, if only to save them from the false hope of escape."

Jack glowered at her, "I'm ready when you are."

Zeradah smirked "In moments young one you will reside within the Void." The air itself seemed to ripple with energy as the Fae steadied her blade, "I do so hope you have all your things in order young spirit."

"You should be asking yourself that." Jack spoke with a confidence he didn't feel as he raised his staff.

"Such a cheeky little spirit..." Zeradah sneered, "You need to be put in your place."

Jack stiffened when the Fae cut her eyes at her sister, he could tell an unspoken conversation had passed between them. However, he had little time to dwell on what had been said, as Zeradah leapt forward her large curved sword gleaming with killing intent.

Instinctively Jack brought his staff upwards

A loud crack broke the air as the sword collided with frozen bark

"My my this might be an interesting fight after all." Zeradah taunted as she pressed downwards, "I was sure one strike would be all it would take."

Jack's arms strained to keep the curved blade aloft, however he forced a grin "Yeah I'm just full of surprises."

"So are we."

Jack cursed under his breath when he felt a presence behind him, without a second thought teen kicked his foot forward at the same time twisting himself to the side.

He was rewarded by both Zeradah's curse as his foot connected with her stomach, and the sound of Arana's blade slicing thin air as he dodged it.

However, he had little time to celebrate since instantly both sisters were on him.

The forest echoed with sounds of the battle now in full swing.

* * *

(Village of Havenstan)

Patrick drummed his fingers on the polished counter, the spirit more than a bit irritated about having to wait for the item he had asked for. He wasn't used to waiting…as most of his requests he already had the item lined up. However, the shop keep wasn't prepared for a request of a Travelers Stone that was powerful enough transport multiple spirits and items.

" _Stupid Pitch…if he had just let me conduct business like I normally do I would already be done."_ Patrick grumbled, his eyes straying again to the clock on the wall, _"I mean I've been at this for hours!"_ he growled slightly his eyes turning to the curtain the earth spirit had gone through to check his wares for the stone requested, _"If not for Pitch's overprotective nonsense I could have went straight to Prospect and gotten a whole flipping chest full of Travelers Stones."_

A loud crash brought the spirit's attention from his mental ranting

Patrick sighed as he turned and caught sight of the young demon standing over a broken vase, "Why Rage?"

 **""** **Rage wanted better look."** a sheepish grin came to Rage's face, it fell however when Patrick glared at him. " **Sorry Man of Gold…"** the demon bowed his head

Patrick sighed, from the way the boy's tail was wagging he could tell the demon wasn't at all repentive for the damage caused "Just come over here and don't touch anything else."

Rage nodded, the teen bouncing over to the spirit **"Were did Earth spirit go?"** the teen looked over the counter, **"Rage thought he had item Man of Gold asked for?"**

"Heth does." Patrick huffed in frustration, "However it's taking him forever to find it among all his wares."

 **"** **Rage could set shop on fire…"**

Patrick's eyes widened when a ball of white flickering flames erupted from the teen's palm, "For the hundredth-time Rage, no! You are not setting anything on fire!"

Rage frowned as he let the fire dissipate into wisps of white smoke _,_ **"But if Man of Gold would let Rage set shop on fire then slow spirit would hurry."** The demon grinned revealing ivory teeth, **"Fire tends make spirits move fast."**

"True as that might be." Patrick shook his head at the teen's logic, "If the shop is on fire Rage then everything would be destroyed and then I would have no way to get to the island." He fixed the demon with a hard stare, "So there will be 'no' setting anything on fire got it?"

 **"** **Man of Gold is no fun."** Rage crossed his arms

Patrick rolled his eyes when the boy leaned against the counter, the demon clearly pouting, "Just behave."

 **"** **Rage is behaving."** The demon smirked, **"If Rage was not behaving then whole village would be filled with flames and blood."**

"Oh dear gods…" Patrick pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am 'really' starting to think this was a bad idea."

* * *

(The Fae Realm)

While Patrick was reconsidering his choice to bring a sand demon with no people skills into a populated area, in the Fairy Realm Jack was currently reconsidering his choice to fight single handily against two Fae that were out to kill him.

 _"_ _Zeradah strike is slow, but powerful."_ Jack thought as he danced backwards as the older Fae's sword swept just inches from his face. The teen then twisted himself immediately to the right, narrowly avoiding Arana's thin sword, _"While her sister's is faster, but lacks the strength."_

 _"_ _Somehow I have to find a way to use that fact to my advantage."_ Jack recovered quickly from dodging Arana's thin blade, the teen immediately turning his body to the side just in time to feel the passing breeze from the curved blade that had been aimed at his middle. He danced backwards, trying to give himself a bit of distance from the two Fae.

However, the sisters were not at all interested in allowing him to catch his breath.

Jack cursed under his breath when both Fae rushed after him, he barely had time to dodge beneath Arana's swing as the woman lunged sideways at him leaves cracking as her momentum carried her past him. Jack instantly bent backwards, his eyes crossing slightly as Zeradah's blade passed just inches from his face.

"My my child you have lasted longer than any we have fought before." Zeradah sneered as she paused in her attack, "Most only last about three seconds."

Jack straightened himself, his staff pointed at the two Fae now sneering at him "Told you I could take you on." He would gladly banter with them, if only to get his breath back.

"Don't get too full of yourself winterling." Arana chuckled as she came to her sister's side, "It has only been about ten minutes."

"That's 9.95 minutes longer than anyone else." Jack's signature grin came to his face at the look of unamusement that came to the Fae's face, "So I'd say I'm doing pretty good."

Zeradah lifted her blade, "Yes, but let's see if you can keep it up." she glanced at Arana, "I don't believe you can avoid both of our blades for too much longer."

Jack tensed as the women again started towards him, _"I hate to admit it but I could really use some help about now…"_ the teen wasn't stupid, he knew good and well that this two on one fighting wasn't going to end well for him without some sort of aide.

As if the Universe was listening and decided to offer assistance a wailing sound drifted through the decaying trees.

Both Fae had to stop their advance and cover their faces against the intensive wind that blasted against them, the force of it so much that it caused them to step back.

"Gwen?" Jack frowned when the current of air twirled around him

 _"_ _No I am Vila. Servant to Aira."_

Jack shuddered slightly at the cold female voice that pierced his mind

 _"_ _Why are you within the Fae Realm?"_

"It's not by choice I assure you." Jack glanced at the two Fae who had recovered from the sudden onslaught of wind. "Neela brought my friend and I here."

The air swelled, the spirit within the breeze obviously angry

 _"_ _I must report to my Matriarch of this…Neela has broken all law by this act."_

"Wait!" Jack felt the spirit pause, "Before you go could you perhaps lend me a hand?"

The air calmed for a moment, Jack tensed fearing the spirit had left then to his relief she spoke

 _"_ _Of course, spirit, what do you require?"_

"Just wait for my signal." Jack glanced at the sister's now coming towards him, "I believe I have just the thing to get me out of the situation."

 _"_ _Very well spirit."_

Jack felt the spirit's presence leave his mind, the teen however didn't have time to dwell on whether she would help. He needed to put the first part of his plan into action.

The teen kicked his staff upwards, twirling it twice in his palm then with all his strength brought it down into the decaying earth.

A rippling pulse of teal energy erupted from the earth like water, it instantly changed to ice the moment it touched the staff.

Jack glanced up, grinning at the two Fae now trying to halt their forward progression. However, he knew it was too late for them. The teen focused all his energy into the crackling ice, then without hesitation sent it outwards.

The entire forest dropped in temperature as a frozen wave of ice leaped forth slamming into the two Fae.

A surprised cry left both the women as the ice washed over them like water. However, moments later when the onslaught ended and the Fae regained their composure they were surprised to find that they were uninjured.

"Whatever you were trying to do boy failed." Arana sneered as she brushed ice from her clothes.

"It sure did." Jack smirked, "I was trying to wipe the ugly off your faces…"

"Little bastard!" Arana lunged forward, fury flaring in her eyes

Jack reacted quickly ducking under the enraged Fae's long sword as he had so many times before.

Unfortunately, he had pushed the Fae a bit too far.

Jack grunted when a hilt slammed into his stomach, he twisted sideways to avoid Zeradah who had joined in. Jack tried to step back to create distance but was intercepted by Arana's previously dodged blade.

A scream filled the air as the blade tore into the surface of the teen's skin

Jack staggered slightly, his hand going to his side which was now pouring blood _"Any deeper and that would have been it."_ However, Jack couldn't dwell on the near fatal wound, instead he had to devote his attention to the Fae now circling him like wolves, it obvious they were ready to finish their little game.

Jacks breathing became ragged, the teen exhausted from the fight as well as the blood now soaking into his hoodie. Jack tried to steady himself, but he knew he couldn't fight for much longer…he really hoped his plan would work.

"I suppose it is time to finish this."

Jack was brought back to the fight, the teen gulped audibly at the fact both Fae had managed to get on either side of him, _"Here's hoping Vila didn't leave me."_

Time seemed to slow

One moment the Fae rushed forward their blades aimed at the winter spirit's neck.

The next moment Jack lifted his staff into the air, silently calling to Vila to come to his aide. Instantly the teen was yanked into the air dodging the strikes of the sister's swords

Time returned to normal as Jack looked down just in time to see the Fae's blades collide with not a clang, but a sound not unlike shattering glass.

Both women looked at their prized swords only to find bladeless hilts in their hands.

"What have you done trickster!" the sister's scream was in unison, both seething with anger at the destruction of their prized blades.

Jack's face was full of victory as he was set gently on the ground "That earlier attack wasn't aimed at you two, it was aimed at your blades." He smirked at the look that came to their face, "It's a little trick I learned centuries ago. Takes a lot out of me but it can flash freeze metal causing it to become brittle."

The sister's stiffened as the teen lifted his staff

"Now how about we end this little game."

Both women took a step back when the teen's eyes glowed teal. Their gaze turned upwards when snow began to fall in a tranquil rhythm.

However, within seconds that calm fall turned into a full-blown blizzard. Rapidly falling ice shards suddenly descending like rain on the twisted forest, shattering branches like they were paper. Soon the entire forest was obscured by snow and ice so thick it was as if someone had taken paint and simply covered it with white.

The sisters quickly got back to back, their eyes scouring the snowy fog looking for a sign of the winter spirit they knew was going to come at them. Both with their guard on high alert waiting for a strike from the obscurity of the storm.

Little did they know that strike would never come, as Jack, with Darkness over shoulder, was far from the area. The winter spirit having the entire time had not been trying to win the fight, he had only been biding his time so that he could grab Darkness and make his escape.

* * *

Please let me know what you guys thought. Again, sorry for the late update hopefully my dog will leave my computer alone… Anyway, let me know about the fight scenes my brother would love to hear what you thought. :) I am hoping that I can update Sun but due to the holiday I can't make any promises ;) Till next time.


	64. Chapter 65

Hello guys! Thank you all for the reviews! I loved hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. You keep me updating as fast as I do ;) Now without further ado here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(In the Fae Realm)

Deep within the cursed forest of blackened trees the three young Changelings were walking the cold trail of the forest. The children had done as Jack had told them, going as fast as they could deeper down the trail towards the kingdom that would offer safety.

"Hurry! The trail end can't be too far now." Chicane glanced back at her brothers, she frowned at how bad Paro was shaking as he held onto Dist's shoulder, "Once we get to Aria she'll make you all better Paro."

"I'm…I'm sure she will." Paro forced a smile for his sister, however it fell the moment she turned her attention back to the trail, "Dist…I need you to promise me something."

Dist glanced at his older brother, "Sure Paro."

"I need…I need you to watch over Chicane." Paro coughed, his chest burning with the action, "I don't…I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Don't say that!" Dist's heart clenched when his brother began coughing even more violently, "Please Paro! Just hang on a bit longer!"

Paro shook his head, unable to speak for coughing. The poor Changeling sank to his knees, no longer able to stand, the shadows that Darkness had used to cover his numerous wounds had long since dissipated allowing bright crimson to pour continuously from them.

Dist placed a hand to his brother's back, he recoiled instantly when his hand touched the teen's bloodied shirt "Paro…your wings they're…" the Changeling could finish his sentence due to the horror that was now coursing through him

"Don't tell Chicane…" Paro's voice trembled, "I don't want her to know…"

"Know what?"

Both brothers glanced up at their sister who had come back to them

"Ummm know that I need to take a break." Paro spoke quickly before Dist could speak

Chicane giggled, "Paro you don't always have to act so tough. You're hurt so of course it's ok if you need to rest." She glanced around, her eyes lighting up, "Oh let's rest over there. It's near the trail so Jack can find us when he comes."

Paro grit his teeth as Dist helped him up and to the one of the trees, "Hopefully that frost brain won't forget to come after us."

Dist smiled, "I'm sure that he'll be here any minute." The boy glanced down the way they had come, "Unless he's gotten into trouble…"

"I wouldn't worry about him getting into trouble Dist." Paro sighed as he closed his eyes, "From what I could tell about the guy, he's most likely the one causing it."

* * *

(At the Warren)

While Paro was right in the fact that normally Jack was the one finding or causing trouble in the normal realm for once it wasn't the winter spirit that was to blame for the misfortune that had befallen the home of the Guardian of Hope. Though Bunny was certain as he searched for the cause that Jack was somehow involved.

"What in the bloody ell is going on!" the pooka shouted as he barely managed to move out of the way of large bolt of lightning that struck the earth beside him, sending a spray of dirt and stone into the air.

Bunny turned his eyes upwards, where dark clouds were swirling and twisting in the once calm sky, "It has never stormed in the Warren before…where did it come from!"

However, the angry sky didn't answer, instead sparks of lightning spread out like veins across the entirety of it. Crackling like fire as the electricity shattered the clouds.

"Sir!"

Bunny turned his attention to a large stone golem that had come up, "What is it?"

"Sir, there are reports that the surge of energy that caused this anomaly originated in the far fields where the exit tunnels are."

"The far fields…" A sinking feeling settled in Bunny's stomach, "Faine!"

Without wasting a moment, the pooka took off like a shot across the fields, the Guardian weaving and dodging strikes of electricity as he made his way to the fields he knew Faine had been resting.

Bunny's feet sloshed in the wet field as he came to stop, the pooka's eyes scanning it for any sign of the young Dryad "Sprout! Hey where are you!" Bunny had to shout above the roaring winds and driving rain.

"He…here."

Bunny hurried over to the tunnel he had heard the boy's voice, "Faine are you…" he paused mid-word as he entered the tunnel and caught sight of its occupants.

Huddled against the rock wall was Faine, the Dryad trembling with each rumble of thunder. Next to him was Ahio and Nyx both out cold.

"Ahio! Nyx! What in Mother Nature's name is going on?" Bunny rushed into the tunnel to where the three teens were.

"They came to see me and Nyx wanted to show me her abilities to make storms and then she lost control and she lost consciousness and Ahio tried to stop the storm himself but he was struck by lightning!" Faine spoke quickly as the pooka knelt beside Ahio. The boy whimpered as he watched Bunny examine the older teen, "Is he ok?"

Bunny exhaled as he checked over the storm spirit, noting the blackening welt that had spread across the boy's chest, which could be seen through the scorched remains of his shirt, He watched the boy's chest rise and fall rhythmically despite the large bruise "Ahio will be fine…good thing he's a storm nymph or else that strike could have sent him to the Void."

"And Nyx?" Faine watched as Bunny moved from Ahio to the young demon.

Bunny gently placed a hand to the young girls neck, a sigh of relief leaving him at the steady pulse he felt "She'll live to destroy something else another day."

Faine shook slightly when another boom of thunder sounded, "Then why is she not waking up?"

"Little devil just used up too much energy I guess when she created the storm." Bunny shrugged as he got up.

"If she's out cold, then why isn't the storm stopping?" Faine glanced out of the tunnel at the pelting rain.

Bunny shook his head, "From the stories I heard Ale demons could create storms that would last for months after they left the area."

"It might be this way for months!" Faine's eyes widened

"No Sprout, Nyx should be able to clear it up once she wakes up."

Faine startled when Bunny sat down beside him

"If not we'll be moving in with North." The pooka growled, "Since I'm pretty sure he was the one that sent Nyx here in the first place."

A loud crash suddenly shook the air causing Faine to squeak in fear

Bunny startled when the boy huddled against him, "Shhh it's ok Sprout."

"What if the storm destroys the Warren?" Faine shook as he buried his face in the Guardian's side

A chuckle left Bunny as he pulled the Dryad closer, "Sprout I highly doubt a little storm like this could do anything to the Warren." Bunny grinned as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Now how about you tell me exactly what happened."

"Well Tivial had left to go hunting on the surface and I was sleeping near the stream when Nyx and Ahio showed up…."

Bunny listened quietly as the Dryad recounted for him the events that had led up to the out of control storm…unaware of the damage that had been done to his home nor the tragic event that would come about because of it.

* * *

(Village of Havensten)

While in the Warren Bunny was unaware of the damage done, in the village of Havensten Patrick was desperately trying to keep the young sand demon with him from causing even more.

"Rage calm down!" Patrick fought to keep his hold on the demon struggling to get free

 **"** **No! Earth spirit is killing Man of Gold!"** Rage twisted and squirmed trying to get out of the bear hug Patrick had him in so that he could get to the cowering man behind the smoldering counter.

Patrick groaned, "No he's not!" the Leprechaun had to tighten his grip when the teen nearly broke free.

 **"** **But Man of Gold said earth spirit was 'killing him'!"** Rage growled at the man staring at them with fear filled eyes.

"Oh, dear gods…." Patrick mentally kicked himself. He should have known better than to respond with 'you're killing me' when Heth had returned with the Travelers stone and had quoted him a price.

 **"** **So, let go of Rage and Rage will destroy him!"**

Patrick was brought quickly from his thought, "Rage what I said was just an expression!"

Rage stopped struggling, the demon's head cocking to the side, **"An expression?"** he snorted, **"Man of Gold is confused, words do not have a face."**

If he hadn't been holding the demon Patrick would have face palmed

"Rage just take a deep breath." Patrick waited until the demon did so, "Now let it out slowly."

A puff of black sand escaped the demon's mouth as he exhaled

Patrick startled when Rage went limp in his hold, "Now if I let you go will you promise to not go after Heth?"

Rage glowered at the earth spirit slowly getting to his feet, **"Only if Man of Gold is sure he is not in danger."**

"Heth is a good friend Rage." Patrick glanced at the man, "Though he might not be after this little incident."

A strained laugh left the spirit behind the counter, "You know this little bit of damage…" Heth motioned to the charred counter, "Is nothing compared to what your 'other' friend did when he came looking for information."

"Again, I apologize for Pitch, he was just upset." Patrick grinned, "Besides I paid you for that."

Heth tensed slightly when Patrick released the demon he had been restraining, he relaxed when the teen simply stepped back, grumbling slightly "And you'll pay for this too correct?"

Patrick exhaled as he pulled a large bag of gold from his jacket, "Yeah, yeah." He tossed it to the man who caught deftly, "That should 'more' than cover it." He snatched the small stone Heth held out to him.

"Nice doing business with you Patrick!"

Patrick didn't reply as he pushed Rage out the door

Rage grinned as they started down the sidewalk, " **Did Man of Gold get item he was looking for?"**

"Yes." Patrick held the small stone out for the boy to see

 **"** **Man of Gold sure that tiny rock will take us to thing that will help Fearful One?"** Rage glanced at Patrick in disbelief.

Patrick chuckled as he rubbed his palm over the etched runes that were carved in the rough surface, "A Traveler's stone is not judged by its size Rage." He smirked when the runes began to glow, "It is the magic within that determines its power."

Rage watched with interest as the stone began to pulse, **"Oh Man of Gold are we going to continue the adventure?"**

"Yes Rage." Patrick shook his head at how fast the boy's tail was wagging, "Now cover your eyes so the light doesn't hurt them." The spirit wasn't sure if the demon's eyes were as sensitive to light as Pitch's were, but he wasn't about to take a chance.

Rage quickly did as he was told, the demon beyond excited to continue his 'adventure' with Patrick. The teen shook with excitement as the stone's magic activated, Rage quivered in anticipation as the stone transported them to the island that held the next leg of the escapade.

* * *

(Lamenting Forest)

While Patrick and Rage were busy heading to the next part of their venture, deep in the forest of the Fae Realm Jack was currently in the middle of his. After escaping from the two sisters Jack's original plan was to get as much distance between him and the two Fae as possible before the sisters discovered his deceit. In fact, Jack, wanted to keep going until he managed to find the Changelings, however that plan had been forgotten when the adrenalin of the fight wore off and the winter spirit was hit full force with the fatigue and pain he had accumulated though out the bout.

"Not the worst wound I've had…" Jack mused as he gingerly examined the still bleeding gash in his side. "But it'll sure get me an earful if Pitch finds out." The teen winced as he placed a hand over the it.

A burst of light erupted from his palm, instantly a sheet of crackling ice spread over pale skin, sealing the wound as effectively as any stitching could.

Once that was taken care of Jack turned his attention to Darkness

The shade was still out cold, his head slumped to the side his body held in a sitting position by the blacken tree Jack had propped him up against. However, Jack wasn't too concerned with that, what bothered him was the spear still imbedded in the man's arm.

Jack walked over to Darkness, the boy knelt beside the spirit his eyes scanning the spear "Man, this thing's in there deep." blue eyes studied the spear end that was still imbedded in Darkness's arm. He carefully grabbed the broken chain that was attached to the end, he tugged on it gently however he stopped immediately when a groan filled the air. "Hey Darkness…you ok?" Jack sat back as the shade began to stir.

"What…. what happened?" Darkness blinked in confusion, the spirit trying to regain his bearings

"Well for starters I saved your butt, again." Jack grinned at scowl that came to Darkness's face.

"I had it under control Frost." Darkness growled as he used the trunk of the tree to help him stand

Jack simply shrugged as he too got up, "Sure you did Darkness." He smirked, "So that act of you being impaled by a spear then strung out like Christmas lights was all part of your plan?"

Darkness didn't respond to the boy's taunt, instead the shade glanced around frantically, "Frost where are the Changelings!"

"Calm down Darkness!" Jack quickly spoke at the panic he could hear in the man's voice, "I had them run before I started fighting so they'd be safe."

Silver eyes narrowed, "Explain…now."

Jack quickly recounted for Darkness every part of the fight, from the moment the man had lost consciousness to how he used a blizzard to cover their escape.

"…and then I stopped here for a sec before going after the Changelings."

"Not bad Frost." Darkness tried to hide the admiration from his face when Jack finished.

"Thank you." Jack grinned, the teen bursting with pride

"Now give me just a moment to get this thing out and then we'll go find the Changelings."

Jack frowned as he watched Darkness grab the imbedded spear, "Ummm I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Listen to the winterling shade. Zeradah tends to use a barbed spear to hold her victims in place."

Both startled at the calm voice now rippling through the air

Darkness stiffened when a woman stepped from the trees, without hesitation he moved himself in front of Jack as she made her way over to them.

She was tall, bathed in robes of white that were rimmed with silver hem. Hair the color of gold flowed down her back, reaching down past the two silk wings that were flared to the side to the middle of her back.

Leaves crunched under foot as the Fae walked to them, stopping just a few feet, "You need to let the healers take that out." her eyes narrowed in anger, "Those barbs will shred nerves should the spear not be removed carefully."

Darkness glowered at her, "Well thanks for the advice…you can go now."

A small laugh left the woman, "You are quite the charmer aren't' you?"

"Been called a lot of things…" Darkness shrugged, "Charmer however is not one of them."

Jack cocked his head, something about the woman was familiar, his eyes widened when it hit him "You must be Vila!"

Darkness glanced at Jack as the boy stepped around him, "Wait…this is the wind you were talking about?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled at the Fae now staring at him

Vila smiled slightly, "I never got your name young one."

"I'm Jack." The teen bowed slightly, "Thank you for helping me out back there."

"You are welcome." Vila chuckled, "Though from the power I sense from you child I highly believe that you could have killed both of them without much problem."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Ummmm well…thing is…I really just wanted to get Darkness and the Changelings to safety."

"And as seeing he got me out of there." Darkness huffed, "We need to go find the Changelings before those psychotic sisters find them."

Vila nodded, "As I was searching for Jack here I saw them not far ahead." She frowned, "Though one of them didn't seem to be faring well."

Darkness cursed under his breath, "I have to get to them now." The shade winced as he ordered shadows to twine around the spear keeping it stable. He paused when he caught Vila staring at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"How…how is it that you can control the shadows in such a manner?" Vila's expression was unreadable.

"Don't know." The shade snorted, not really in the mood to talk "I've always been able to." He glowered, "Now how about you take us to the Changelings before something happens to them."

"Very well, follow me." Vila motioned with her hand

Jack glanced at Darkness as they followed the Fae further down the trial, "Do you always act that short with people that are trying to help?"

Darkness rolled his eyes, "Frost normally people don't try and help me." The shade glanced at the trees they were passing beneath, "Most of the time they were either trying to use me or kill me. So, sue me if I never learned 'proper' etiquette in being grateful."

"Perhaps you should start Darkness." Jack smirked, "Since the last few days I've had to 'help' you out and I would appreciate some gratitude mister grumpy."

"How's me tearing off your arms grab you for gratitude?"

Jack smirked as they rounded the corner of the trail, "You're just upset because you lost the bet." He stopped his teasing when a look came to the shade's face, "What's wrong?"

The shade frowned, "It's fear…from the Changelings…"

"I'm sure they're just scared at being alone." Jack jumped when the spirit staggered sideways, barely managing to grab a trunk before he fell, "Darkness!"

Darkness shook his head, his hand holding his head, "No Frost this fear is not that simple…" silver eyes widened, "It's fear of death!"

Jack startled when Darkness leapt into one of the many shadows that spread across the forest floor. The teen quickly recovered and hurried to where Vila had been watching the entire conversation with confusion, "Vila we have to hurry, the Changelings are in danger!"

Vila nodded, "All right Jack try and keep up."

 _"_ _Don't worry guys…help is coming."_ The winter spirit's heart was racing with worry as he quickly followed the Fae deeper into the forest.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. Love hearing from you. Can't wait for what I have planned ];) Till next time.


	65. Chapter 66

Hey guys! Hope you all had a great week. Thank you for the reviews, I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you are liking the story. Sorry for the late update my poor Sam had to go to the vet and will be staying overnight…they think he ate something he couldn't have. Sigh…crazy cat. Now without further ado, here is the next chapter enjoy :)

* * *

(The Lamenting Forest)

The cursed woods were no stranger to the cold cruelty of the two Fae that called their gnarled branches home. Over countless years they had silently watched spirit's and Fae be snuffed out due to the sister's carrying out the dark orders of the Queen that governed them. And now as the sun was starting to lower it would seem that on this day the tainted ground would once more be stained with the blood of innocence…since the two Fae had found the Changelings who were now huddled in sheer terror together in their presence.

"See sister, I told you they would not get far." Zeradah chuckled at the look of fear etched on the children's faces.

Arana sneered as she brushed bits of ice from her shoulder, "Perfect, after that little winter brat gave us the slip I need something to take out my frustration on."

"I don't believe so little sister." the expressions that came to Zeradah's face was not unlike a predator that had cornered its prey, "I get first dibs."

Arana glowered, "That is not fair! I should…"

While the sisters began to bicker with each other Paro glanced at his siblings, "Dist, Chicane I need you to listen…" Paro shuddered as he looked again at the Fae aruging about who would get to end them. "If you run now then maybe you can reach Jack or Darkness before…"

"No Paro, I'm not leaving you." Dist shook his head, ignoring the pleading look on his brother's face

"Me either." Chicane moved closer to her older brother, the girl carefully wrapping her arms around the teen's middle.

An ache gripped Paro's chest when his younger brother got to his feet, he could see a gleam in Dist's eyes "Please Dist don't try and fight them…just run…"

"You know as good as I do that they won't let that happen Paro." Dist exhaled as he steadied himself, "So I might as well go out fighting."

Before Paro could protest Dist rushed forward, the boy trying to catch the sister's off guard

Unfortunately for Dist the sisters were not amateurs when it came to cornered spirits and Fae that were desperate to keep their hearts beating.

"It's so much fun when they fight back." Zeradah taunted as she easily sidestepped the Changeling, the Fae bringing the hilt of her sword down hard as the boy past her.

Dist fell heavily to the ground, his world blackening slightly with the force of the blow that had connected with the back of his head.

"Oh, quite toying with him sister." Arana chuckled at the boy's groan of pain, "Just kill that one and I get the other one." She grinned when Chicane scooted closer to Paro, "And then we can take the girl back to Neela."

"Why…would Neela want Chicane." Dist winced as he got to his hands and knees, his head now pounding.

Zeradah grinned, "While you and Paro are a lost cause, Neela believes that Chicane is still trainable."

Dist glanced at his sister when a whimper escaped her, "Don't worry Chicane I won't let them take you back to her."

Arana snorted, "And how are you going to do that…" without warning the woman rushed toward the down teen

Dist had no time to react, the poor teen bit back a cry as he was kicked into the air. All his breath escaped when he slammed back down to the earth with a resounding thud.

"When you can't even pick yourself up off the ground?"

Zeradah glowered at her sister, "I thought it was settled that this one was mine to kill."

"My bad sis." Arana sneered as she stepped back, "Continue."

"Please!" Chicane's frantic voice filled the air as she watched Zeradah stalk over to her fallen brother, "Please don't hurt him!"

Zeradah rolled her eyes as she stood over the gasping teen "He's the one that initiated this little fight, 'I' was planning on killing him quickly and painlessly before dragging you back to the palace."

"I'd rather die than let you take my sister back to that witch!" Dist glowered at Zeradah who was now looming over him.

A cruel smile etched itself onto the older Fae's face, "I can arrange that."

Dist chocked when he was suddenly yanked into the air by his neck, the poor Changeling kicked and struggled to get free as his air was cut off. Dist's head swam, his lungs screaming for the air being denied to them.

The poor Changeling silently prayed to the gods for help…however as his world began to darken Dist was certain that his prayers were going to go unanswered.

* * *

(With Patrick)

While in the Fae Realm it would seem that the gods were not in the mood for answering prayers in the normal Realm they were on fire…

 **"** **It is what Rage prayed it would be!"**

"It's only a beach Rage." Patrick chuckled slightly as the young sand demon bounced across the beach they had been brought to.

Rage grinned, ivory teeth showing as the demon glanced back at Patrick **"Yes but Rage has not been to one without there being screams, blood, and death."**

Patrick raised an eyebrow when the boy inhaled and exhaled

 **"** **Rage likes this much better."** Flickering flames danced within the boy's hollow sockets, Rage soaking up the scene before him, **"Much more quiet."**

"It is…nice." Patrick had to admit that the island was beautiful. With miles of golden sand, the warm water colored a bluish and light greenish shades, white fluffs of froth that churned from overflowing waves that escaped onto the beach they rimmed the island did have a sense of peace emanating from it.

 **"** **Oh oh Man of Gold there is jungle!"**

Patrick was pulled from his thought by Rage's excited voice, "Yeah per my source the mine is located in the center."

Rage's wings flared behind him as he followed Patrick towards the glistening green trees, **"Does Man of Gold think there will be danger?"**

"I doubt it Rage."

 **"** **Oh…that is good."**

Patrick didn't miss the tone of disappointment in the boy's voice, "However…" the spirit grinned as they entered into the jungle, "I have been wrong before."

Rage instantly brightened, the demon's tail lashing back and forth rapidly, **"Oh like that time you and my Prince went to that town and Man of Gold got captured and my Prince had to come sa…"**

"That was one time Rage…" Patrick groaned as he pushed aside a branch.

 **"** **Or time Man of Gold went by himself and those mercenaries…"**

"Rage!" Patrick interrupted the teen, "Just enjoy the adventure we are on now."

Rage nodded, **"Of course."** The demon glanced around at the dense trees that now towered over them, **"Man of Gold does know where mine is correct?"**

"Dear boy…." Patrick faked hurt, "Of course I do." The spirit motioned to a large waterfall that cascaded through a tall cliff they were coming to, "The mine is just past the Waterfall of Woe."

 **"** **Woe?"** Rage cocked his head as they passed the crystal waters, **"Why is waterfall sad?"**

Patrick laughed, "It's just a name Rage." He waved a hand, "Water doesn't have feelings."

Rage nodded as he cautiously stepped to the water's edge, **"That is what Rage thought."** He peered into the waters tail wagging as he watched the schools of fish just below the rippling surface, **"Oh Man of Gold do fish have feelings?"**

Patrick leaned against a tree as he watched the young demon, "I guess they could…never asked them…"

 **"** **Rage will ask."**

"Rage!" Patrick lunged forward, managing to grab the boy by the tail as the demon plunged himself into the water. The Leprechaun had to turn his head as steam billowed in the air, his muscles bulged as he yanked the demon from the now boiling water.

 **"** **Why Man of Gold stop Rage…"** the demon shook his head free of water, **"Rage wanted to ask fish about feelings."**

"Fish can't talk!" Patrick glared at the teen

 **"** **But Rage wanted…"**

Patrick held up a hand, "Just forget about the fish Rage and let's get to the mine."

"Ok." Rage hurried after Patrick who had already started into jungle, his excitement once more returning.

If the demon had not been distracted, if Patrick had not been so keen on getting the boy away from the water then perhaps they would have seen the three figures stalking them from the cover of the trees.

* * *

(Fae Realm)

While Patrick was oblivious to the peril that was hovering over him, in the Fae Realm the poor Changeling's were very much aware of the menace that was standing over them.

Chicane's eyes widened as Dist struggled for breath "Don't kill him please!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'll come with you! Just don't hurt my brothers!"

"Sorry Chicane." Zeradah chuckled as she felt the boy in her grip start to go limp, "If it were up to me I'd take you up on that offer and let them go…" The Fae faked sympathy, "But orders are orders."

"Put him down this instant."

Everyone startled at the dark voice that seemed to echo from every corner of the forest.

Paro filled with relief as he watched a figure emerge from the shadow of a fallen bough, "Darkness!" the Changeling felt like crying as the shade formed.

"Oh, look sister…" Zeradah recovered quickly from the spirit's sudden appearance, "The shade came back for another beating."

Darkness however didn't bother rise to her taunt, instead he pointed to the Changeling she still held aloft, "I'm not going to tell you again…put, him, down."

"Very well."

Dist gasped as he was dropped to the ground, the teen scrambled to where Paro and Chicane were.

"Darkness…you came back for us…" Paro's voice was full of relief, since just seconds ago he had been sure he and his siblings were done for.

"Of course, I did kid." Darkness smirked "I promised I'd protect you didn't I."

Arana stepped forward, "That is most comforting I'm sure, after all you did 'such' a great job before."

A grin curled onto Darkness's face, "Children close your eyes…" he cracked his knuckles, the action sending a pop in the air, "I don't want you to see what I'm about to do."

"You are bluffing shade…there is nothing you can do to beat us." Arana grinned, "Otherwise you would have not wound up face down in the dirt relying on that winterling to save you."

Darkness nodded, "True, before I underestimated you and for that I deserved what happened." The shade waved a hand in the air, "However…I will not make that mistake again." He glanced at the Changelings who were still staring at him with wide eyes, "Now kids do as I said."

It was the tone in the spirit's voice that made the Changelings immediately shut their eyes

"Good, now I hope you guys have made amends with your maker."

Zeradah took a step back, a sense of foreboding washing over her at the gleam in the spirit's eyes.

"Because in seconds you will be meeting him."

Arana raised an eyebrow when Darkness inhaled, his chest expanding slightly as he held his breath "What shade? Are you going to talk us to death?"

Darkness smirked, then opened his mouth.

Both Fae filled with terror as shadows poured forth, writhing and twisting across the forest ground. Before they could react, the black tendrils were on them.

Silver eyes watched without remorse as the shadows engulfed the sisters, _"Should have told the kids to cover their ears too."_ Darkness mused as the Fae's screams resounded in the air, _"At least they didn't have to hear that for too long."_ The shade smirked when the screams ended abruptly, the shadows twirling into the air revealing just a blackened spot burned into the forest floor.

Darkness winced when the writhing blackness turned in the air and started back to him, _"And here's the reason I hate doing that little trick…"_ the spirit quickly braced himself as the shadows set upon him. Darkness bit back a scream against the pain as the shadows seeped back into his body, settling once again into the fiber of his soul.

"That…that was frightening."

Darkness turned quickly, he relaxed however when he saw that it was only Villa

"You should have seen when he disintegrated the stove." Jack spoke as he bounced up, he grinned when Darkness glared at him, "Just saying…"

"Just help grab the kids Frost." Darkness ignored the teen as he hurried to where the Changelings still sat with their eyes closed tight, "Paro hey you ok?" the shade's heart fell when he caught sight of the boy's cracked skin, Darkness quickly waved a hand at a patch of shadows, instructing them to form around the boy.

"Are…are they really gone?" Paro whimpered slightly as shadows slithered over him, once again covering the bloody wounds that dotted nearly every inch of his skin.

Darkness nodded, "They will never bother anyone again." He gently pulled Paro into his arms, "Now let's get you to the Air kingdom."

Chicane hurried to Jack, "Do you really think Aria will help us?" she glanced at Vila as the winter spirit picked her up.

Vila smiled as she walked over to Dist who had also gotten to his feet, "Oh yes." She ignored the boy's startled yelp as she picked him up as well, "My Matriarch is a very kind woman, and she will be happy to assist in getting you healed up." She glanced back at Jack and Darkness, "And in getting you two home."

Jack grinned as they followed Vila down the trail, "Perfect! I'm sure Sam has found some kind of trouble to get into."

If only he knew…

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I am really excited for what I have coming up ];) Till next time.


	66. Chapter 68

Hey guys I'm back…this has been a very emotional time and I thank you all for your support and prayers. I'm still hurting but time will heal. Again, thank you for all your reviews I love seeing what you guys think of the story :) Enjoy.

* * *

(Unknown)

"Mew." The kitten struggled against the man holding him tightly. He did not like this new place that he had been taken to, it was dark and hot.

After being snatched up by this new human, the kitten had been toted through the crowds of humans and down a long tunnel. Where he now was surrounded by stone walls, heat, and darkness. It was not where he wanted to be at all…

"Mert?" he glanced up, trying to convey to the man that he didn't want to be toted any further underground…he wanted to be put down so he could go back to the noisy place and find his white-haired human.

However, the man didn't pay any attention and instead simply continued walking the winding hall in silence.

The kitten wrinkled his nose when the man turned a corner and a pungent smell filled his nostrils. He glanced with his good eye for the source of the scent, a shiver went up the feline's spine when he saw slow red liquid oozing down the stones that made up the corridor. Since when did walls bleed! A low chirr left the kitten as fear filled him, he needed to get as far as possible from this place that now smelled of blood and peril.

Tiny muscles bunched in the kitten's body as the feline readied himself for an opportunity of escape to present itself.

However, it seemed to him that such an opening wasn't going to happen when several large winged creatures strode up the corridor, stopping in front of the man carrying him expressions of curiosity on their beast like faces.

"Mert?" the kitten cocked his head when the monsters began chittering at them. To his dismay the one holding him responded with inhuman sounds of his own. A squeak escaped when the man suddenly pushed past the winged creatures and continued down the strange hall.

"Was hoping Tlalo would be here…"

The kitten craned his head upwards at the man's voice, it was the first time the spirit had spoken and the kitten wasn't sure if the underlying power in the man's voice was a good thing or bad.

"Oh well…guess I'll have to take of you myself."

"Merp!" the kitten stiffened when the man turned suddenly from the hall and into a room. A sense of dread washed over the poor creature when he caught sight of the contents of the chamber.

Dark shadows danced around the floors, flickering blackness born from one lone torch embedded in blood stained stone that made up the four walls. In the middle of the dismal chamber a large stone slab rose like a table, its top polished and stained. Chains made of black iron were hammered into each corner of the raised stone, open shackles attached to the ends of each as if waiting to clamp down and restrain him to its cold surface.

"Merf!" he protested when the man strode to the slab, the kitten knowing very well that if he was placed on it he would not be getting off without something bad happening.

"Hold still before I drop you."

However, the kitten rightfully ignored the man's warning, the feline thrashing and squirming as he was laid down on the cold stone. He had one chance, one chance to get free…and it involved doing something he really didn't like to do but desperate times called for desperate measures. So, before he changed his mind, the kitten lunged forward and buried his tiny teeth into the man's hand

"Owwww!"

"Meep!" The kitten took advantage of the fact the man let go of him, like a shot he jumped to the floor (ignoring the jolt of pain as he hit the ground) and took off into the hall.

* * *

(The Lamenting Forest)

While the kitten was escaping in the Fae Realm Jack and Darkness were currently still trying to escape.

The twisted forest danced with the growing shadows of the afternoon, the one source of light starting to fade into the horizon. A cold rippling wind twined through twisted limbs, shattering the frail hold that cracking leaves tried to keep. Leaves unable to do so drifted to the earth below, adding to the brilliant orange and gold that covered the cold ground. Gleaming eyes within the hollows of blackened trees went unnoticed by the spirits walking the trail, the group too busy trying to get through the dismal forest to safety. However for one he was losing patience… not really with the walk but the winter teen bouncing in front of him.

"…to tell Sam all about how I saved you again!" Jack smirked at the murderous glower that Darkness shot him, "Hey I saved you from the cell and then again from the sisters so I'm two for o, right?"

Instead of rising to Jack's bait Darkness turned his attention to Vila who was leading the way "So how much further till we reach the kingdom?"

"It will not be that much longer shade." Vila didn't bother to turn around as she continued walking

"Didn't answer my question…" Darkness grumbled to himself when the woman returned her attention back to the trail.

"Are you tired Darkness sir?"

Darkness glanced at Dist who was looking back from Vila's arms

The Changeling continued, his expression sheepish now that both Jack and Darkness were looking at him "We…could stop and rest if you need."

"I'm fine Dist." Darkness smiled at the boy's concern for him

Jack smirked, "Yeah Dist, he's just complaining because Darkness is normally a couch potato."

Darkness narrowed his eyes at the winter spirit

"I'm just saying Darkness…" Jack shrugged his shoulders when he caught the shade's glare, "You've become a proverbial hermit the last few weeks."

Darkness glowered at the smirk now on the teen's face, "I have not Frost…"

Jack chuckled slightly as he shifted Chicane in his arms, the teen careful to not wake the little Changeling who had fallen asleep "Admit it Darkness you have 'totally' become a hermit…you only left mom's house because you had to take me to return Jaeger home."

"Which was enough of an 'outing' to last me three lifetimes." Darkness rolled his eyes, "I'm still finding sand in places I didn't know existed."

"First, gross." Jack made a face, "second, it wasn't that bad Darkness and you know it."

"Yeah…I 'enjoyed' it just as much as I'm 'enjoying' this gods forsaken place. In fact, I think this forest is 'such' a wonderful place it should burn to the ground." Darkness glanced down at Paro who was listening silently, "Don't you agree?"

"Sounds good." Paro forced a smile, "I'll help."

Jack chuckled, "Come on you two this place isn't all that bad."

Silver eyes rolled, "Sure Frost…it's great! Love everything about it! From the toxic air and weird trees to the Fae that literally strung me up like a freakin clothes line!"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Darkness…" A look of contemplation came to Jack's face, "Why didn't you just use the shadows to start with instead of fighting Arana head on?"

Quiet met his question

"Is it because you can only use it once?" Jack's curiosity was peeked by Darkness's silence, "Or do you have to be in a life or death situation? Or maybe you have to be really ma…" Jack instantly stopped his questions when he glanced back the teen surprised to see a dark look now on the shade's face, "Sorry…you don't have to tell me."

Darkness exhaled slightly, he couldn't fault the boy for being curious about his ability…and if he were to ever get peace from the boys inquire he might as well explain.

"Frost I don't like to use that little 'trick' unless I have no other option. Unlike normal shadows these do not simply transport someone to another place." Darkness turned his gaze to the sky, avoiding the eyes of all now on him "The shadows that I command…the ones that reside within my soul…disintegrate anything they touch…" Silver eyes closed as memories suddenly surfaced, "Whether they be human or spirit."

Jack decided that he needed the subject to change when he caught the look of pain now on Darkness's face. The teen had seen the same expression on Pitch's face numerous times when his brother was reminded of things he had been forced to do by Death.

Jack grinned when just the topic came to mind.

"Interesting…now I have another question." He smirked when the shade cringed, "What restaurant are you taking Pitch to when we get back home?"

Darkness groaned as he opened his eyes, the horrendous images from his past quickly chased from his mind, "Frost do I really have to up hold such a childish bet?"

"Bet?" Paro cocked his head, the boy unfamiliar with the term, "What is a bet?"

"It's an agreement to do something based on the outcome of a future event or situation." Darkness glanced down at the boy, "Does the Fae culture not allow bets?"

Paro's face lit up slightly, "Oh we have something similar but it's called a Flutter." The Changeling glanced at Dist who was still listening, "Dist and I made them all the time when we had chores."

Dist nodded, "Yeah but Paro mostly tricked me into ones that had me doing his part."

"Did not." Paro huffed

"I'm pretty sure that's what Frost did." Darkness snorted, "Little brat tricked me."

"I didn't trick you." Jack rolled his eyes, "In fact you were the one to suggest the bet in the first place."

"Really?" the shade raised an eyebrow

Jack nodded "Yep, you said that if you saved me next I had to stay in the Pole for a month." The winter spirit grinned, "And I countered with the proposal that if I saved you Darkness that you had to take Pitch out to lunch." He grinned at the shade's groan, "And you were the one that added that you have to tell Pitch that you love him."

Darkness shook his head, "I have no recollection of that…or the whole thing in fact."

Jack grinned, "Darkness do we really need to go into why that it is?"

"Frost I am two seconds away from killing you and burying your corpse under one of these trees." Darkness nodded as if the idea was a sound one, "In fact that might be the best option I have right now, since that would keep me from having to fulfill the bet since the other party would be dead…"

"You wouldn't do that…" Jack sweat dropped when a grin came to the shade's face

Thankfully the teen was saved the answer by Darkness suddenly straightening, the spirit's eyes focused ahead of them.

Jack lifted an eyebrow at the spirit's look of confusion, "Darkness…what's wr…"

"There's light ahead."

"Yes shade, we are approaching the end of the Lamenting Forest." Vila glanced back at them, a smirk on the woman's face (she had been enjoying listening to the two-spirit's conversation)

Both watched as Vila paused at the edge of trees, her wings shining slightly in the bright light that could be seen just beyond the shadows of the woods.

Vila smiled as she waved her hand outwards "Behold spirits, the Kingdom of Air."

"Wow…" Jack stared in awe as he came to a stop beside her

Stretching for miles was a lush meadow of green, flowers of all kinds dotting its surface. Butterflies of unimaginable color fluttered from one blade to another as they searched for nectar. In the distance a large town could be seen, hundreds of buildings outlined against the horizon. And smack in the middle of the homes a giant castle made of gleaming ivory stone rose to the heavens.

However, that wasn't really what caught the winter spirit's attention, no it was the millions upon millions of bubbles that floated in the air. Each of the nearly translucent spheres reflecting color against the thousands of rainbows that arced over the area.

"Oh gods…it looks like a unicorn threw up!"

Jack was brought from admiring the view by Darkness's tone of disgust, "Really Darkness, must you be so cynical?" the teen shook his head as they left the wood and started after Vila into the meadow. He smiled when Chicane stirred in his arms, the little girl waking due to the warm sunlight now beaming down on her face "Hey Chicane…we're out of the forest."

Bright yellow eyes blinked away sleep as the girl looked around, "Oh we reached the Meadow of Breeze! I have always wanted to see this place."

Jack smiled when the girl's eyes shifted slowly to bright green, a sign she was excited "It is really beautiful. I could stay here forever."

"Wouldn't go that far Frost." Darkness scrunched his face as he walked through one of the rainbows, "I think I prefer the toxic forest." he glanced back at the foreboding trees, "At least it was dark…"

"I know it may be too bright for you shade." Vila glanced back as she led them into the grass, "But please bear with it, the meadow is the fastest way to the main city."

"Stupid fairies…" the shade sputtered when several butterflies swarmed his face, "Stupid bugs!"

Jack decided to ignore the spirit's grumbling and focus on the beauty around him, and the sense of relief he felt knowing they were on their way home, _"Don't worry Sam, we'll be there soon."_

* * *

(With Sam)

Unaware that Jack was coming as fast as he could, in the normal realm the little kitten was desperately trying to escape on his own. However, the poor feline had no idea where he was, nor where he was going…and the fact that several winged creatures were now chasing after him didn't help.

"Meoro!" the kitten called out for the whiter haired human as he desperately tried to outrun the winged monsters who were chittering and shrieking in anger that they could not catch him.

A whine left the kitten when his human didn't show up and save him from the monsters. Why was he not coming? His human always came to protect when there was danger…a sudden thought hit the feline. What if the boy was in danger himself? The white-haired human was always getting into trouble…

"Shreee!"

The kitten was jerked from his inner thought when a large winged creature suddenly dropped in front of him.

"Meep!" the little feline tried to put on the proverbial brakes to avoid colliding with the monster, unfortunately his little claws lost traction on the polished surface of the stone and he was sent sliding.

The small corridor echoed with a thud as the feline's tiny body slammed into the opposite wall.

"Meeee." A low whine left the kitten as he sat up, shaking his head trying to get rid of the stars in his good eye.

The sound of hurried steps caused the feline to look up, the little creatures heart dropped to his stomach when the winged creature loomed over him.

"Mero!" the kitten's muscles bunched as he tried to lunge forward and avoid the clawed hand now rushing at him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough

The kitten's body went limp in response to the monster grabbing his scruff and lifting him into the air.

"Merrr." A low whine left the kitten as the creature turned and carried him back down the way he had just came, the kitten whimpered the man that he had escaped from was surly waiting for him…and would most likely be angry about the fact he had bitten him.

A sense of dread rippled through the feline as the creature suddenly turned from the hall and back into the room.

The kitten squirmed in the creatures grasp as he was carried to the slab, "Merrrr!" the kitten desperately tried to get the monster to understand he didn't want to be placed on it.

"Meee." The kitten pleaded for the creature to let him go as he was held outwards over the table. He cried out when the monster suddenly dropped him to the stone slab, "Meew…" he cried again when a clawed hand dropped down on his back, keeping him from getting off the table.

"Oh, good you finally caught him."

The kitten struggled to get free at the man's voice, "Mew!" he cried for his human as the man appeared suddenly in front of him, hands now reaching for his face.

"Now let's get you taken care of."

"Meeeeee!"

The room exploded with the kitten's cry of pain

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys :)

My postings may be sporadic for the next few weeks…dealing with a lot of things due to my father's passing. However, I want you guys to know that I am still writing and will continue to update (just might not be as fast as I usually do) Hope you understand. Thank you :) Till next time.


	67. Chapter 69

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, you keep me writing and updating like I do. Was afraid I wasn't going to get this one done…it's been tough the last few days. But I did :) Anyway…here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

(South of the equator)

On one of the five islands known as the Southern Isles a gleaming afternoon sun had saturated the air of its jungle with heat. Trees as tall as cathedrals towered above all that lived within the warm forest, bathing them in a green tinged light that shimmered through the vast canopy of leaves. This peaceful scene however was suddenly shattered by the screech of a parrot as it took flight, the fowl startled by the crashing noise beneath it's tree home. If the bird had stuck around it would have seen there was no danger…just the comical sight of the Realms self-proclaimed 'greatest merchant' trying to make sure the demon with him didn't get killed.

 **"** **Rage should take this back to Lady of Light!"**

"No! That's poisonous!" Patrick quickly grabbed the boy's tail just before the demon could pick up the bright orange and red flower that was growing near the trail they were walking.

Yellow flames flickered slightly as Rage stared at the flower, **"In that case it is dangerous to Man of Gold."**

"What the hell!" Patrick jumped when a small ball of white fire suddenly launched from the demon's palm, "Rage!" the Leprechaun immediately began stomping out the flames that were now crackling and consuming the flower.

Once the flames were reduced to wisps of smoke Patrick exhaled through his teeth, "Rage…what did I tell you?"

The young demon grinned sheepishly, **"Man of Gold said 'Under no circumstance should Rage touch or eat anything that Rage sees."**

"And…." Patrick waved a hand for the boy to continue

The boy's tail flicked from side to side, **"Aaaaand that Rage should not set fire to anything."**

"And what did you do?"

Rage ducked his eyes, **"Set fire to flower."** the teen's expression took on one of guilt, **"Rage is sorry."** The demon's tail lowered to the ground, **"Please do not be mad at Rage."**

Patrick sighed, "It's ok Rage I'm not mad at you." He fixed the demon with a stare, "But don't do that again ok?"

 **"** **Of course, Man of Gold."** Rage placed a hand over his heart, **"Rage promises to be on best behavior from now…"** the demon stopped mid-word, **"Oh Man of Gold look!"**

Patrick startled when the boy suddenly gasped

 **"** **Rage wants one!"**

 _"_ _Dear gods above I owe Pitch an apology if this is what he dealt with when we were adventuring."_ Patrick groaned as the demon bounced past him, the boy already forgetting his promise as he chased after a small lemur that had the misfortune to reveal itself.

* * *

(Fae Realm)

While in the Normal Realm Patrick was busy keeping up with Rage, within the Realm spoke of only in fairytales and unsure conversations, a slow breeze drifted through a magnificent meadow of green. It was a scene nothing short of magical as a glistening light from the lowering sun above reflected off rainbows that arced over nearly every inch of the place the tiny drops of water that formed them shimmering like gems. Underneath these bands of color tiny insects danced amongst the petals of the thousands of flowers that dotted the expanse with every color imaginable, and some that were beyond. It was in this beautiful backdrop that Jack and Darkness now found themselves as they continued their journey to the town of Isobar and the matriarch that could send them home…until then Chicane was happy to point out every Fae creature hidden amongst the blades of grass.

"…and that bird there is called an Ardana."

Jack followed Chicane's point, his eyes catching the fleeting image of a bright blue and purple bird as it disappeared into the thick grass just to the side of the trail.

"Don't go running after it Frost."

"Really Darkness?" Blue eyes shifted from where the bird had disappeared to Darkness who was walking behind him, "I'm not a little kid."

Darkness shrugged, "Could've fooled me Frost." He smirked at the image of the winter spirit chasing after the fowl, "And I can see you running after one and getting your eyes pecked out."

"Oh, Darkness sir an Ardana would never do that!"

Both stopped their banter and glanced at Chicane

"The Ardana is really a peaceful bird." The little Changeling scrunched slightly in Jack's arms, now a bit shy that the two were looking at her, "It has a beautiful song that is said to heal ailments and bring joy to the soul."

"See Darkness you always assume the wor…"

"Chicane you can't conveniently leave out the bad stuff."

Both Jack and Darkness startled when Dist spoke up, the boy peeking around from Vila's arms.

Dist however didn't notice and continued to chastise his sister, "The Ardana may be beautiful Chicane, and it does have a healing song but it also tricks people into tasks that usually gets them hurt or worse."

"That's not true Dist." The little girl folded her arms across her chest, pouting

"It is too." Dist snorted, "I overheard some of the guards at the palace talking about how this guy got tricked and was turned to stone by an Ardana."

"Now that's interesting…" Darkness grinned as he shifted Paro in his arms (the older Changeling having fallen asleep), "You'd be a lot easier to keep an eye on if you couldn't run off Frost." The shade motioned with his head where the bird had been, "Forget what I said earlier, go play with it."

Jack rolled his eyes, however instead of retorting the teen returned his attention to the trail and the ever-nearing town that held the key to them returning home.

* * *

(Southern Isle)

While Jack was nearing civilization, in the Normal Realm Patrick was far from it. After having traveled for hours in the hot jungle of the island the Leprechaun had finally reached the mines that held the Lacuna stone he was searching for.

"Ok Rage, keep your eyes peeled for a deposit of blue green stone." Patrick made sure his voice was low as he carefully led the way down cold stone tunnel that had been mined out.

 **"** **Why would Rage peel own eyes?"** Rage snorted as he followed Patrick down the tunnels, **"Would that not make it harder to see?"**

"Rage…it's an expression." Patrick groaned as he turned and focused on scanning the dimly lit walls for a Lacuna deposit, "You can't really do that."

The demon cocked his head, **"Is Man of Gold sure? Because brother Ruin peeled an eye from Torment when he hurt Donovan…"**

Patrick shivered slightly, he really didn't think he wanted to meet this 'Ruin' character. "Just…just forget I said anything Rage."

 **"** **Ok."** The demon grinned as he hurried along after the spirit, **"Will it be long time to find stone needed for Fearful One. Rage really needs to reconnect with self at Kismet soon…"**

Patrick stopped walking, glancing back at the demon "Are you hurting Rage?" he frowned at the beads of sweat he could see now forming on the demon's brow

Rage shook his head, **"No Rage is not hurting…but Rage has been separated from other self too long and Rage is beginning to tire."**

 _"_ _I would have never guessed."_ Patrick mused as the demon bounced past him and began inspecting one of the many stalagmites that dotted the cave halls. "Well it shouldn't be too much longer Rage…." Patrick pulled the paper from his pocket that held the info he had paid for, "According to this the main vein can be found in the inner most chamber." Patrick motioned for the boy to follow him down the tunnel that was split from the one they were currently traveling.

Rage grinned as he left the formation and continued after Patrick, **"Does Man of Gold think the stone for Fearful One will be there?"**

"It better be." Patrick huffed as the demon came up beside him, "Or else I'll be giving a word or too with Creighton about selling me false merchandise."

 **"** **Rage thinks it would better for Man of Gold to punish deceiving earth spirit instead of just giving him words."** Rage's ivory teeth flashed as the demon smiled, **"In fact Rage could do it if Man of Gold wants. Rage could rip off arms... or even better! Rage could remove a leg!"**

Patrick face palmed, _"Why me…"_ he ran his fingers down his face as Rage preceded to tell all the horrid things that should be done to the man for his deceit. _"For Creighton's sake, I really hope he didn't stiff me on this job."_ Patrick grimaced when the demon mentioned disembowelment, "Ugh Rage why don't we talk about something else?"

Rage nodded _,_ **"Ok…"** the demon's face lit up, **"Oh oh can we talk of Pitch and how great he is?"**

"Sure…why not?" Patrick rolled his eyes as he led the way to the inner chamber.

 **"** **Great!"** Rage's wings flared to the side with excitement, **"Pitch is strongest when it comes to the Umbra arts. There was one time my prince…"**

As the demon began his soliloquy of praising Pitch neither he nor Patrick noticed the sound of footsteps that echoed their own.

* * *

(The Fairy Realm)

While Patrick was making his way to his destination in the Fae Realm, Jack had finally reached his.

Jack stared with wide eyes at the town now laid out before him…from a distance it had seemed just as any other town…however now up close the winter spirit's breath was caught in his throat.

The city was made of glistening homes built from crystals, the roofs of each thatched with tiles of blue stone. The pathways that made up the streets were full of Fae of all different proportions from human size to no bigger than one's hand. Each of these Fae were flitting around the town with fast beating wings, every one of them busy with their day to day life.

"Come. You need to keep up we are about to go down the market square."

Jack hurried to keep pace with Vila who was now making her way down the main street, "This place has a market?"

"Oh yes! And the one here in Isobar is famous for all their awesome merchandise!" Chicane's face filled with excitement as she squirmed in Jack's arms trying to reposition her wings, "They have anything you can imagine!"

Jack grinned at the idea of buying something from the Fae Realm "Vila do you think we'd have time to loo…"

"No Frost we are leaving as soon as we get to the castle."

Blue eyes rolled when Darkness cut him off

"I will not spend one more second in the eye burning city." The shade glowered at the Fae walking by them in glistening outfits, "I mean isn't there any other color than pink and even brighter pink!"

"Come now shade it isn't that bad." Vila glanced back at them, a slight smile on her face.

Darkness snorted, "My scorched corneas say otherwise."

"If it's truly hurting you to be in the light shade you could just meld with the shadows and follow us through them." Vila motioned with a hand to a patch of shadows on the wall.

Silver eyes glanced down at Paro who was still sleeping in his arms, "Can't…not when I'm carrying the kid."

Vila nodded, "I see, well just bear with it a moment more. Once we pass the market square we will be just moments from the castle."

"How much long…" Jack stopped mid word as they turned a corner, leaving the street they had been on. Blue eyes widened at the sight before them.

The street was bustling with activity and sound. Stalls of all kinds lined the narrow street, wares of all sorts seen in them. At one a Fae with bright blue wings was calling to all about his freshly caught fish, at another three Fae with silver colored wings were haggling over the price of a jade necklace. Next to that a stall was selling fabrics and clothing of all styles and make, fantastical colors shimmering as the Fae within held them out for passers to see.

"Hurry up Jack."

Jack quickened his step when he realized that the others had continued walking, "Guys come on can't we just take a moment to stop?" he pouted slightly as they passed a vendor that had several different kinds of chocolate creations.

"You don't need any Frost." Darkness snorted knowing full well what the teen was looking at, "It's hard enough to keep track of you without you being hyped up on sugar."

Jack started to retort when Vila's voice filled the air as they turned the corner

"Spirit's we are here."

"Wow…" the winter spirit instantly forgot the vendors and stalls as his eyes caught sight of what was now in front of them.

Looming just feet in front of them was the matriarch's castle.

Jack had to cover his eyes as he followed the length of the building as it towered into the clouds, dominating the entire scene. "Wow…" Jack couldn't help but fill with excitement as they neared the structure, he could tell that the outside walls were made of ivory, even though the normally white stone gleamed with a pinkish hue due to the lowering sun.

"Frost…get behind me now."

Jack was brought from studying the castle by Darkness's voice, the teen gulped slightly when he caught sight of two guards clad in gleaming armor walking down the castle path towards them, the light of the sun glinting off the large spears they held.

Vila however was unconcerned by the guards appearance, and simply waved a hand at them, "Jost, Grethan I need to speak with Aira immediately."

"Of course Vila." Jost instantly placed his spear to the ground, "She is in the throne room at the moment."

"Do these require the healers?" Grathon's eyes were full of kindness as he glanced at Chicane and Dist who were staring at him with wide eyes.

Vila nodded, "Yes, the Changelings as well as the shade do."

Darkness snorted when both guards gaze went to him, "I'm fine." He didn't like the look of pity that was now on the men's face as they caught sight of the barbed spear still imbedded in his skin.

"Sure you are shade."

Darkness watched as Vila carefully handed Dist to the guard known as Jost

"Now shade I want you to follow Jost to the healers." Vila motioned for Jack to come forward, "Once you are taken care of they will bring you to where Jack is."

"And where is Frost going?" Darkness glowered as the Fae took Chicane from Jack and handed the girl to Grathon.

Vila smiled, "He will be speaking with Aira."

"Then I'm going with him." Silver eyes glared at the Fae, Darkness not liking the idea of letting the teen out of his sight.

"And pray tell shade who will keep Paro alive until he gets to the healers?" Vila placed a hand to her hip, "Do not think I have not noticed how you have used shadows to cover his wounds and steady his broken bones. Is it not true that should you get too far from him those shadows will dissipate?"

Darkness ground his teeth as he glanced down at Paro, what Vila said was true…he couldn't leave the boy without the shadow's disappearing…and the Changeling needed medical attention sooner than later…so going with Jack was out of the question.

"Fine." Darkness huffed as he relented, "However mark me…" silver eyes flashed slightly, "If anything befalls Frost while away from me I swear to Eon that I will snuff out your entire kingdom." He then turned and followed after the guards into the castle.

"Duly noted." Vila smiled, not at all concerned with the shade's threat, she motioned to Jack "Now come young winterling the matriarch is waiting."

Jack gulped slightly as he hurried after Vila who was now walking into the castle as well. _"Please gods above don't let me say or do anything that will screw this up."_ the winter spirit pleaded with the gods as he wasn't exactly sure of what to say to a ruler of an entire race.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time.


	68. Chapter 70

Hey guys sorry for the late update…my internet was on the fritz all weekend. Anyway, thank you to those that reviewed I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you are liking the story. Now, without further ado here is the chapter enjoy :)

* * *

(Fae Realm)

In the magic fused Realm dreamed of by many and visited by few Jack found himself walking the castle halls of the one of the lands six kingdoms. On the outside the boy exuded confidence as he followed Vila down the castle's winding corridors. However, on the inside Jack's heart was beating ninety miles to nothing, the poor teen's mind racing with worry and fear.

 _"_ _Oh gods…what if I say something wrong?"_ Jack shivered as the cool marble floor scrapped against his bare feet, _"What if I do something that offends her?"_

Jack exhaled as he passed crystal statues poised on pedestals made of purple and pink quartz, their images ranging from intricately carved fairy creatures to life size Fae (who Jack could only guess were important to the kingdom's history).

 _"_ _Wish Darkness was here…."_ Blue eyes glanced backwards, _"He's better at talking to these kinds of people than I am…ironically."_ Jack sighed, knowing that it was a useless hope that the shade would be coming anytime soon since Darkness had been escorted by the guards to the healer's wing so that the spirit could have the barbed spear removed from his arm.

"Ok young one we are here."

Vila's voice echoed suddenly, breaking Jack's thoughts from wishful thinking to the present.

Jack gulped slightly, he had been so occupied with his inner thoughts he hadn't realized that the Fae had stopped walking and was now waiting for him to catch up.

"Is…is this the throne room?" Jack stared at the archway Vila had paused in front of

Vila nodded, "Yes, behind these doors is the throne of Isobar."

Jack gulped slightly as he studied the magnificent double doors before him.

Both had been carved from white stone, veins of pink quartz running throughout its entirety. Images of Fae of all sizes had been delicately carved into the surface, some were sunken into the stone while it seemed others were about to leap from the stone.

"Come spirit…"

Jack was pulled from admiring the doors as Vila lifted her hand and gently pushed them open

"Aira awaits." Vila offered him a smile and then walked into the room

 _"_ _Here goes."_ Jack steadied his nerves for a second and then followed the Fae.

Once inside Jack paused in his step, his eyes darting around soaking in the magnificence, he had been in many elaborate places in his time but this one made all the others seem inadequate.

Marble columns towered upwards like trees, reaching high to connect with the domed ceiling that was plated with golden tile. All along the white walls Jack could see alcoves, filled with multi colored tapestries, polished marble busts of ancestors that had laid down foundation of the kingdom as it was, as well as portraits of scenes full of magic and beauty.

Jack turned from the chamber to the throne located on the raised three step platform at back of the chamber.

The chair was carved from wood, it's polished brown laced with veins of gold and diamond. Above the seat was crested with blue and pink jewels and decorative metals that had been twisted and formed into the figure of a winged woman.

Jack however took this in a quick glance, his eyes quickly fixated on the woman seated in the elaborate throne.

The woman was flawlessly beautiful, not a spot nor blemish to be seen on her shimmering skin. Two large wings were furled on either side of her, the appendages covered in blue and violet feathers that caught the light of the crystal chandeliers which caused them to shine with brilliance. Long silk silver hair framed her face, the glistening strands casting a soft light that added to the kind smile that had parted her ruby lips.

"Breath child."

At the woman's chime like voice Jack instantly released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

A slight chuckle escaped the woman as she beckoned them with her hand, "Come come."

Jack quickly followed Vila who strode to the front of the throne, he followed suit as the air Fae went to one knee.

"Matriarch Aira." Vila spoke without lifting her head.

"Vila where have you been for the last week?" Aira's voice held a hint of frustration, "I had my guards search every town in the kingdom."

Vila inhaled, "I…I was in the Dark Kingdom."

"What! Vila I told you to stay away from…"

"I know what you told me sister but I cannot just sit by and do nothing!"

Jack jumped when Vila lifted her head, her wings flaring to the side in anger

"I have found that Neela is kidnapping spirit's and mortals for the slave market that she has yet to disband as our Queen commanded be done!"

A low breeze swept through the chamber, sending a shiver down Jack's spine. Blue eyes glanced at the Fae, not surprised to see an expression of anger on Vila's face. He had been on the receiving end of Gwen's anger many times so Jack knew exactly how to read air currents…and this one spoke of every bit of anger Vila was trying hard to keep down.

"Calm down sister." Aira spoke softly, the matriarch also able to see the anger growing in Vila's eyes

"Calm down! You want me to calm down!" Vila clenched her fists as she got to her feet, "I have seen in the last week spirit's and mortals ripped from their homes and turned into expendable slaves! I have seen Neela's guards torture prisoners till sweet death took them from their agony!" the woman's voice rose with each word, "And yet you want me to 'calm' while you do nothing but sit on your throne!"

Jack glanced at the door, wondering if it would not be better for him to leave as the room filled with a wild breeze.

"Vila, I understand where you are coming from."

Jack was surprised at the sadness in the matriarch's voice

"However, you must understand…I am burdened with the wellbeing of our people…"

Jack jumped when Aira's wings flared to the sides

"I can't risk their safety by bringing on another war with the Dark Kingdom by confronting Neela on this matter!" Aira's voice echoed in the now surging air, "That woman would send her followers across our borders in a heartbeat to ravage the land and our people. The lives lost would be astronomical on both sides." The matriarch sighed suddenly as she sank in her throne, "I am sorry…but I cannot act other than to offer sanctuary for those that manage to escape to our lands."

A tense silence filled the chamber as the two Fae glowered at each other, after a moment Vila broke it.

"As you wish my Matriarch." Vila's voice was low as she rose to her feet slowly "If you need me I will be in my chamber."

Jack watched in confusion as the Air Fae stormed from the room, her fast steps resounding like thunder in the air. He startled when a sigh left the throne, Jack glanced at Aira surprised to see a sad look on her face.

"You must think me horrid young one." Aira shook her head, "A cold callous heart for not taking action against Neela for the atrocities she is committing."

"No." Jack spoke slowly, not sure if he had the right, "I don't think that at all." He glanced at one of the many windows at the soft light coming in, "Protecting those you hold dear is something I know all too well about…and how sometimes you must make difficult decisions to do so."

"You speak with wisdom child." Aira smiled, "What is your name young one?"

"My name is Jack Frost, your highness." Jack bowed his head quickly

"Jack Frost…" Aira smiled suddenly, "Oh great Rashana! You are her son!" she quickly motioned for him to stand, "On your feet child on your feet. One of your blood line should not bow before no one!"

Jack awkwardly got to his feet, a bit embarrassed by the look of admiration now on the matriarch's face.

"Tell me son of Creation how is it that you have found your way into the Fae Realm?" Aira was beside herself, "The only child of Creation we have had the privilege to host is your sister Gwendolyn."

Jack leaned against his staff slightly, "Well it all started when we went to the Stars and Hearts concert…"

* * *

(Elsewhere in the kingdom)

While Jack was speaking to Aira in the throne room, in the far side of the castle Darkness was currently waiting (impatiently mind you) in one of the many rooms located in the Healer's Wing.

"I don't like this…" the shade grumbled as he paced the small room he had been told to wait, "I should have been able to go with them."

Darkness had followed the two guards as told into the castle and down the many winding corridors to the area known as the Healer's Wing. Upon reaching it immediately he and the guards had been set upon by several Fae dressed in white, who (much to Darkness's dismay) had taken the Changelings from and into a room while instructing him to wait in an another.

Which was where he now found himself, though for all his frustration Darkness had to admit the room was much better than all the other infirmary rooms he had been in his lifetime.

The room was quite spacious, and seemed more like a garden than a hospital room. Translucent glass made up the ceiling, allowing the shimmering light of the lowering sun to bathe the floor in bright light. Every so often shadows from birds or butterflies interrupted the lights path as the creatures landed on the glass, resting briefly before taking flight again.

As peculiar as the ceiling was at least the furniture was typical for what Darkness was used to.

On one wall was a large cabinet, most likely containing medical supplies and such. On the other was a large bed, it's frame the normal metal that was known in the hospital scene, it's sheets a pure white that seemed to radiate with an aura of cleanliness. Located just on the side of the bed a chair had been set up so one could keep vigil on the any that were laying within the bed.

Darkness snorted slightly as he paced the room, he should be keeping vigil over the Changelings…not stuck in this stupid room waiting for news.

"Afternoon shade, I am Bree."

Darkness startled at the soft voice that suddenly filled the air, he glanced at the door less frame where a young Fae with short pink hair was standing.

She was dressed in a soft blue outfit, her bright white wings reflecting the light from the room as she walked in.

Bree smiled sweetly, "I was assigned to be your doctor." She motioned to his arm, "May I evaluate your injury?"

"I'm fine." Darkness didn't care that his tone held every ounce of frustration he was feeling.

"But just to on the safe side let me take a look."

Darkness huffed as she walked over to him and motioned for him to hold out his arm, "Fine." He grimaced slightly as he complied.

"Are these from the spear?" Bree raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of the flickering shadows that were wrapped around the spirit's arm, keeping the spear upright.

"No, I had the shadows steady the spear while we were walking." Darkness silently commanded the flickering blackness to leave, he grimaced when the action of them obeying caused the spear to shift in his skin.

"That is an interesting ability." Bree spoke as she carefully examined Darkness's arm

Darkness shrugged, "It's come in handy over the centuries…"

Bree shook her head sympathically the Fae understanding the spirit's meaning, "Well the good news in this case is that I will be able to remove this." Bree gingerly touched around where the spear had entered the skin, "Ok, if you will take a seat on the bed I will get started."

Darkness slowly walked over to the bed, "So…you just going to yank it out?" the shade couldn't help the slight waver in his voice, Darkness knowing that removing the spear was going to hurt like hell.

"That is the jist of the procedure." Bree chuckled slightly as she walked over to the large metal cabinet, "However I will be giving you a shot of Laze." She turned from the cabinet, a syringe now in her hand, "It will cause you not feel anything."

"Just get it done so I can go check on the Changelings." Darkness flinched as she wiped his arm with peroxide.

Bree nodded, "Of course shade. Now there will be a big stick…"

Darkness forced himself to not look as the Fae entered the needle into his skin, he continued to avert his eyes as his arm went numb.

"Please let me know if you feel anything at all shade." Bree's voice was kind as she tossed the used syringe into a bright red bio waste can, "If so I will stop."

Darkness only nodded, the spirit not really used to people worrying about causing him pain or uncomfort. Silver eyes dared not watch as Bree gently took hold of the spear tip, instead Darkness simply closed them and waited for the Fae to finish.

* * *

(When while in the Normal Realm)

The Southern Isles were known in the Spirit Realm to hold many resources that were sought after by many that lived with the realm. Resources ranging from exotic fruits to exotic mythics that were sought after as pets. However, Patrick wasn't interest in these resources for once, instead he was on a mission to find a Lacuna Stone for Pitch so that the shade could use it to help mask Sam's energy from those that wanted to harm the boy. Patrick had managed to find the mine the stone was located and normally the Leprechaun would have located the stone within moments…however due to his lack of Luck as well as having to keep an eye on the young sand demon tailing him Patrick was having a bit of a hard time.

"Rage! Don't do that!" Patrick grit his teeth as he glowered at the demon trying to pull rock's from the tunnel wall.

 **"** **But Man of Gold! There is a sapphire hidden behind the stone!"** the demon pouted as he stepped back, bright flames dancing as the boy stared with longing rock wall.

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "How can you tell?"

Rage grinned, ivory teeth showing **"Because Rage is made of sand Rage is sensitive to the earth."** The demon pointed at the rock, **"Rage can tell where gems and stones are by feeling the difference in earth surface."**

"Then why haven't you been doing that this entire time to find the Lacuna?"

" **Man of Gold never asked."**

"I didn't…ask…" Patrick's eyes twitched slightly, however instead of exploding Patrick simply exhaled "Ok…well, now can you?"

Rage flicked his tail, **"Sure…but is Man of Gold sure Rage cannot retrieve the sapphire?"** The boy glanced longingly at the spot they were walking away from.

"No Rage I don't need…" Patrick stopped mid word at the look of sadness on the boy's face, "Tell you what Rage once we find the Lacuna we'll come back and get it ok?"

 **"** **Thank you Man of Gold!"** Rage grinned as he bounced to Patrick's side

Patrick sighed, "Ok but first let's go find the Lacuna."

Rage nodded, **"Give Rage moment."**

"Wha…" Patrick stepped away from the boy when Rage crouched on his knees, the demon's hand slamming down onto the stone floor.

Within moments black sand was slithering from Rage's fingertips, the tendrils seeping down into the tiny cracks of the stone.

After a moment, Rage jumped to his feet, **"Come Man of Gold Rage knows where stone for Fearful One is."**

Patrick followed Rage down the winding tunnels of the mines, after only ten minutes they emerged into a large chamber that had been hollowed out by many spirit's before.

 **"** **See Man of Gold there is stone!"**

"In your face, Pitch!" Patrick grinned as he walked past Rage to the wall where several white stones were jutting out from the grey rock, "Not only did I find the stone, but I did so without anything 'horrible' happening."

Patrick reached into his pocket and pulled a knife out, carefully using the blade to free a large Lacuna stone from its rock bed. Once he had it free Patrick turned back to Rage who was simply watching him, "There we go…one Lacuna Stone!" he frowned when Rage didn't respond, the boy just staring at him with flickering flames, "Rage…hey are you ok?"

Rage however didn't reply, instead the flames within the boy's sockets suddenly went dim

Patrick instantly forgot the stone in his hand when the demon's entire body crumpled to the ground as if he were a stack of cards "Rage!" mismatched eyes widened when Patrick caught sight of the large dart that was sticking out of the boy's back.

"Told you they came down here."

Patrick stiffened at the voice now drifting into the room, "Oh gods…Pitch is going to have a field day with this…" the Leprechaun cursed his Luck when three men stepped into the chamber.

* * *

Cliff! Hope you guys are ready for the next chapter ];) I am looking forward to it. Anyway, please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. Till next time.


	69. Chapter 71

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update…between my computer crashing and going to Con my life has been crazy ;) Thank you for the reviews I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Now without further ado here is the next chapter.

* * *

(Isobar Palace)

The palace of Aira was one known throughout the Fae Realm for its beauty. Master builders hired for their well-known prowess and touch had paid close attention so that every aspect was perfect. Every inch of the Palace had been created with such fine eye that each aspect was breath taking. From the elaborate gardened courtyards full of flowers and trees to ivory stone walls that made up the castle walls. Inside the constructors had taken their vision even further. Making sure that the floors were made of the finest marble available, that every light was cradled by crystal chandeliers that were suspended from pink stone plated chains. Every room was furnished with the finest furniture, the finest rugs and tapestries, as well as brilliant flowers that usually attracted the shimmering butterflies from outside through windows that were usually left open. It was here in this magnificently crafted place that Jack now found himself, though the winter spirit wasn't really interested in how the palace had been built…instead he was too enthused with talking to the winged Matriarch that sat before him.

"…and then after we walked through that awesome field." Jack's voice grew excited, "There were all kinds of cool birds and animals everywhere! And there were rainbows that arched like bridges, and bubbles that were bigger than trees…"

"Those 'bubbles' as you call them are manifest stations of the magic resides within the very ground of my kingdom. The magic mixes with the air of our land and creates spheres that rise to the heavens." Aira chuckled slightly at just how excited the child was about the simple landscape of her kingdom, "I am glad you like them, most of this Realm find them annoying."

Jack grinned, "I don't see why! Those things were so cool…" he huffed slightly, "I wanted to try and freeze one but Darkness wouldn't let me…"

"This 'Darkness' you keep mentioning." Aira frowned slightly, "I was informed by my guards that he was a shade spirit. However, I was under the impression that Rashana's child who possessed the abilities of the Umbra Arts was known at Pitch…did your brother change his name?"

"Darkness isn't my brother." Jack laughed at the thought

"Really? Aira raised an eyebrow, "That is…peculiar. I assumed he was Rashana's offspring since most spirits other than her line fade when exposed to our Realm's toxic atmosphere." Her eyes narrowed, "If not Rashana's child then just whose line does he belong to in order to be able to survive so long here?"

 _"_ _Crap."_ Jack cringed when a look of contemplation came to the Matriarch's face, he wasn't about to reveal to her that Darkness was the son of Morana…since it most likely the Fae would want to throw Darkness into the nearest dungeon if she knew. However, he needed to reply to the Matriarch now looking at him expectantly.

"Ummm well you see…." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "I…I can't tell you." Jack quickly continued when she raised an eyebrow, "Darkness asked me a long time ago to not speak of his parentage with anyone unless he said it was ok." The teen glanced up meeting the Matriach's eyes, "Please mam you have to believe me that Darkness isn't a bad spirit. He may have done some things in his past but it wasn't entirely his fault and he's really trying to change…"

"Is he now?"

Jack sweat dropped when the Fae interrupted him, her gaze scrutinizing. A sense of relief washed over him when Aira's face softened.

"Very well child of Creation if you vouch for the shade and are convinced that he is in no way a danger to my people then I will pursue the question no longer."

"Thank you." Jack bowed

A slight smile tugged at her lips, "You are so like your mother young one…kind and compassionate." Aira sighed, her smile fading "Just make sure that you do not always let your heart guide your decisions."

Jack was confused by her warning, "Mam?"

Aira simply smiled, "I am just saying child that it is good to have compassion but not to the extent that you put yourself in danger."

Jack startled to reply when a loud sound not unlike thunder echoed as the doors to the throne room was suddenly thrown open.

"Aira my Matriarch you must come quickly!"

Aira rose from her throne instantly as a guard clad in light silver armor rushed across the marbled floor, "Lyon what is wrong?"

"It's…one of the children that Vila brought in…"

A weight settled in Jack's stomach suddenly, it grew even heavier at the man's next words.

"They are fading."

"Take me to them." Aira's voice was low as she stepped down from the throne, her dress flowing across the polished floor as she walked towards the doors.

Jack hurried to keep up with the Matriarch, the winter spirit's mind racing with the hope that the guard was wrong…

* * *

(With Sam)

"Merrrr." A plaintiff chirr left the small feline as he pawed at the box he was in. It was small and smelled of dust…and was impossible to climb out of. A huff left the feline after a few minutes of trying his hardest to get out.

"Meft." He didn't know where he was or how long he had been there however what he did know was that he didn't belong there…he needed to be with his human running and playing and getting into trouble.

Instead he had been grabbed by this mean man and brought to this hot place. And what was worse the man had not so much as even petted him or fed him! Instead the mean man had pawed at his face and wrapped some stupid cloth over his eye (which he couldn't scratch off no matter how hard he tried.) Then once he had done that the man had handed him to one of the winged creatures that was standing around and the monster had taken him away to a large room that echoed with squeaks and squeals and smelled of blood and fire and had deposited him (none to gently mind you) inside the open top box he was currently residing.

"I'm telling you I found him!"

The kitten stopped trying to get out at the sound of the man's voice, "Merp…." He scrunched down into the box (he was thankful that at least the bottom was full of plush blankets).

"Yes, a kitten."

"Merf?" crimson eyes glanced up when the man's voice sounded above him, "Mer!" the kitten sat up quickly at the sight of the man's face. Maybe the guy would let him out…

"No, I'm not joking."

"Meo!" the kitten panicked when the man simply glanced at him and then moved away

"No need to come back tonight, I'll take care of him myself."

The kitten whimpered, he had heard those words before…and it always was followed by pain.

"All right let's take a look at you."

"Chirp?" the kitten's claws tried to catch the blanket when the man's hand reached down into the box, "Merf!" he protested as the man's fingers closed around his scruff and pulled him into the air.

"Awww don't be like that, I went through a lot of trouble to get you."

The kitten simply went limp, a low moan escaping him as the man carried him across the room…he was never going to see his human again…

* * *

(Isobar Palace, healers wing)

In the Fae Realm unware of Sam's plight, Darkness was breathing a sigh of relief as Bree finished removing the barbed spear from his arm. The shade had been pleasantly surprised that during the entire procedure he had felt no pain…and the one moment that he had the Fae had immediately halted and made sure to deaden his arm again. Now he was watching in fascination as she finished.

"What kind of thread are you using?" Darkness stared as Bree weaved a needle in and out of his skin as she stitched the once gaping wound closed.

Bree glanced at him, "It is a silk based thread that is a staple here in the Fae Realm." Her face grew concerned, "Is it bothering you?"

Darkness shook his head quickly, "No…I just think…I just think that I'm allergic to something."

Bree stopped mid stitch, "Can you remember what it was?"

"No…Just forget I said anything…" Darkness huffed and looked away from Bree's concerned expression, "I'll be fine just hurry and finish."

Bree snorted, "Okay. But you will stay here for a few hours for observation until I know that you will not react to the stitching."

"Whatever." Darkness sighed as he turned his attention to the wall, he hated being cold to the doctor, since the Fae was only helping him…however the spirit didn't want to explain to the doctor that there was a freaken curse trying to erase the memories he had…or that there was currently a Hellfire demon in his soul trying to keep that from happening.

The room fell silent as Bree continued to seal up the wound.

After a few minutes, Darkness startled when the doctor placed her utensil on the table

"There. Done."

"Ummm is it normal to not be able to move my fingers?" Darkness glanced at his arm, more than a bit concerned by this fact.

"For this type of injury yes." Bree smiled as she gently wiped around the stitching, "The barbs of the spear cut through your muscle pretty bad, hence the reason you cannot move your hand or fingers now." The Fae left the spirit's side and walked over to the cabinet, "However your body's natural healing should fix that damage in just a few days if you get plenty of rest." She turned from the cabinet several bandages and a large sling in her arms.

"Rest?" Darkness huffed as she came back over to him, "I'm babysitting a kid that's the equivalent of a hyper active blizzard for the next week."

"My goodness…is he that much of a handful?" Bree smiled as she began to wrap the spirit's arm in the bandages.

Darkness nodded, "Most definitely, there's no chance in hell I'm going to get any semblance of rest while I have to watch him."

"How did you wind up with such a responsibly?" Bree pursed her lips as she gently maneuvered the now bandaged arm into the sling.

"Eh, I lost a bet." Darkness shrugged as Bree fixed the sling over his neck

"I see." Bree chuckled as she finished, "There done." A smile came to her face as she began cleaning away materials, "That sling should help stabilize the arm and allow for healing to take place."

"I doubt it…especially if I have to chase Fro…"

Bree glanced up with concern when the spirit stopped mid-word, "Shade…is everything ok?"

"No." Darkness growled at the amount of fear now rushing to him, it's intensity causing his heart to skip a beat. He quickly rose from the bed and hurried across the room. Darkness ignored Bree's shout that he needed to rest and instead rushed into the hallway…only to grunt in pain when something slammed into him.

"Darkness!"

Silver eyes glanced down at the little Changeling that had ran into him, "Chicane what's wrong?" the shade glanced over her searching for injury or any sign of what would cause such fear to be radiating from her.

"You have to help Darkness! You just have too!"

Darkness startled when the little girl's body began shaking, "Chicane, take a breath ok?" the spirit knelt in front of her, gently wiping the tears now streaming down the little girl's cheeks. He waited for her to stop sobbing and begin breathing a bit calmer, "Ok sweetie, tell me what's wrong?"

Chicane sniffed, "It…It's Paro…"

Darkness felt his heart clench at the sheer terror now in her voice

"You have to help him!"

Darkness startled when the little girl grabbed his hand, tugging on it as if she was trying to drag him forward.

"He's fading!" the little Changeling shook her head, tears streaming down her face now faster

"Chicane…" Darkness started to place a hand on her shoulder, but the little girl pulled away

"Aira just came…" another sob left her as Chicane rubbed her eyes, "She's giving the Prayer of Finis that is prayed at when a Fae is dying!" her eyes locked with Darkness's, ""But you can help him right? You promised that you'd keep Paro from fading." She tugged on the spirit's burned scarred hand, "Please you have to come and save him!"

Darkness's heart clenched at her faith in him, "Take me to him Chicane, I'll…try to help." Darkness allowed the child to pull him down the eerily silent corridor, a steady sense of guilt growing in his heart at the fact he was helpless to stop what was happening to her brother.

* * *

(Southern Isle)

In the normal realm, oblivious to the events that were occurring Patrick was dealing with his own situation. The Leprechaun was currently surrounded by three spirit's that clearly were hunters or mercenary…which was just his luck…

 _"_ _Judging by their get up I'd say these guys are a branch of Jylston's gang."_ Patrick frowned as he studied the grinning spirits before him. A large emblem of a snake eating its own tail was stitched onto their shirts. Each of them held several lengths of chains as well as nets and other capturing devices attached to their belts.

 _"_ _If that's the case then whatever they shot Rage with was either slathered with a poison or a sedative…"_ he glanced down at Rage who had not stirred, _"Just got to figure out what kind they used on the kid…and if I need to be worried."_

"So spirit, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Patrick was pulled from his thoughts by the tallest of the group speaking, "What exactly are you talking about?" Patrick plastered a fake smile on his face.

"I am talking about the demon." The man thumbed at Rage, "We're the ones that brought him down so we get to sell em."

"Sell him?" Patrick narrowed his eyes, his hand clenching.

"Yeah, we been looking all over for demon kind to bring back to Emerald Ilse."

Patrick glared at the second spirit that had spoken, this man was very thin and riddled with scars "On whose orders?"

"None of your business spirit." the third man snarled as he stepped forward, "You just need to leave and forget the demon. He's not your catch no more he's ours."

Patrick's expression darkened, how dare these spirit's mistake him for a low life mercenary!

The tall spirit grinned at Patrick's look of anger, mistaking it's meaning "Don't be mad. You just don't have the proper methods to deal with these types of monsters."

"Oh and you do?" Patrick snorted, he waited for the guy to take the bait.

"Of course," The spirit motioned to Rage's still form, "Our boss Jylston came up with the idea of using Seraphic darts when hunting for Demdronic kind. Now all hunters come to hi…"

A sigh of relief left Patrick as he tuned the spirit out as the man continued about how great and smart their boss was. The Leprechaun was ecstatic that the hunters had not used poison on the kid…that they had just used a 'really' heavy duty sedative that knocked most spirits or mythics out for hours even days. Thankfully Iris should have something back at the palace that would speed up the boy's waking…

"And once we take the demon to Menw we'll get…

Patrick instantly was brought from his thoughts by the man's comment, "That ass is still breathing!" Patrick glowered at the spirit's his blood boiling at the mention of the Warlock, "I thought the bastard died centuries ago!"

"Naw, guy's been around." The spirit with the chain shrugged, "Though Menw did go underground for a bit there...then suddenly he resurfaced about ten years ago." A cruel grin curled onto his face, "Which was great for us since the guys been ordering demons and mythics like there's no tomorrow since."

"You idiots are selling spirits to him!" Patrick couldn't help the anger that crept into his voice, "How could you! Don't you know what Warlocks do with spirit's and mythics they get their hands on!" mismatched eyes glared at the men now looking at him blankly, "They use them as base material for sick twisted spells!"

"As long as Menw pays us the money we could care less." The spirit with the scars shrugged as he waved a hand at Rage, "Menw told us he'd pay 1,000 coin for spirits and about 5,000 for demons so that one there will be coming with us…"

"Over my dead body." Patrick flicked his wrist, a large knife coming from his sleeve and into his palm.

All three spirit's raised eyebrows

"Do you really think that you can take us all on?" the scarred spirit snorted at the thought

"It shouldn't be that hard." Patrick faked the confidence he wasn't really feeling

"Your funeral." The tall spirit motioned with a nod

Patrick steadied himself as the three spread out and surrounded him, _"This isn't good… if one of these morons manages to get the Shankar from me…"_ Patrick shook his head, not wanting to think about the fact he was without his Luck. All he could think about was the fact that there was no way in hell he would allow anyone to use Rage as material in some sick twisted spell. Not while he still had breath in his body. _"Wish you weren't sleeping kid."_ Patrick glanced at Rage, whose face was serene and peaceful as the demon slept blissfully unaware of the danger he was in, _"Could really use some help on with this little three on one…"_

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time.


	70. Chapter 72

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Man, this week has been crazy thought I'd never finish the chapter but I did :) Enjoy.

* * *

(Isobar Palace)

No longer did Jack find himself within the elaborate throne room, now instead the young spirit found himself following Aira into a simple four walled room. Where doctors clad in white were milling around purposely as they studied charts and monitors…each one whispering in barely audible breaths. However, these doctors were not really the focus of Jack's eyes as he and Aira walked in, no Jack's gaze instantly went to the lone bed where poor Dist stood, the young boy's face streaked with tears that continued to fall like rain as he stared blankly ahead.

Jack glanced at Aira who had begun speaking with two of the doctors, her face drawn with emotion. He decided it wouldn't be rude to leave her side so with quiet steps Jack made his way over to Dist.

"Dist…you ok?" Jack knew the answer however the teen wasn't exactly sure what to say so he had gone with the generic question.

Dist shook slightly, "I…I'm ok Jack…but Chicane she…ran off when they told us…"

"Told you what?" Jack asked, though he already knew the answer

"They…they said Paro isn't going to make it…" Dist's voice was low, tears beginning anew as the boy covered his face with his hands "Chicane lost it when they summoned Aira for the last prayer. I wanted to run too but I can't seem to get my feet to work…"

Jack's heart broke when Dist began to sob "Come on Dist don't listen to them, Paro's a fighter I'm sure he'll pull through." Jack tried to sound confident, however his words held no weight as he turned his eyes to Paro who lay before him.

The young Changelings skin had turned a ghastly pale, streaked with black lines that almost resembled the cracks one might find within stone. Every bandage that had been wrapped around the boy's cracking skin was colored a muddy brown from blood that had soaked into the once white fabric.

Jack was more than concerned by the fact there was no movement at all from Paro aside from the rhythmic rise and fall of his bandaged chest. However, Jack wasn't fooled by even this positive fact…knowing full well it was only due to the tube that had been forced down the Changeling's throat so that oxygen could fill his lungs. Jack's eyes left Paro and focused on the many monitors that towered around the head of the bed as well as around the sides, each one hooked in some way into Paro either directly into the boy's skin or into some contraption that had been placed on Paro to keep him alive.

"…. I know you're just trying to cheer me up Jack but even Paro can't fight off the poison that's filled his lungs..."

Jack was jerked from his observation by Dist's voice, the winter spirit quickly focused on the younger brother's words.

"…the doctors fear that it will soon reach his heart." Dist whimpered as he placed a hand on his brother's, "And if that happens Jack…"

A lump came into Jack's throat, he started to reply when footsteps echoed suddenly.

"Oh child I am so sorry for this."

Both turned at Aira's voice, the Matriarch had left the doctors now standing with grim expressions and had walked over to the other side of the bed.

"I wish there was something I could do." Aira continued, the Fae brushing Paro's hand with hers, an expression of sadness coming to her face when several cracks appeared in the boy's skin with the gentle action, "But I am afraid there is nothing further that can be done for your brother."

"Please…" Dist's voice echoed in the now silent room, "You can't give up on him." The Changeling's tone turned frantic, "Paro has suffered so much! He doesn't deserve to die like this."

Aira sighed, "I know child…but with your brother's injuries combined with the poison that has seeped into his body…"

Jack watched tears spring anew in Dist's eyes

"There is nothing in this Realm more that my healers can do." Aira exhaled, "All I can offer now is my condolences and our prayer."

 _"_ _This is so unfair…"_ Jack thought as Dist only nodded, the boy's shoulders dropped as Aira began. The teen carefully placed an arm around Dist's shoulders, offering what he knew was little comfort to the Changeling as the Matriarch began the prayer.

* * *

(At Chandrakumar)

Unaware of the events unfolding with his sibling Pitch was currently still at the Moon Palace with their father. Hours had gone by and the two were still within the kitchen, both father and son sharing their ideas on recipes that they had 'perfected' through the years.

"…and by adding siracha the flavor is greatly increased."

Pitch watched Chand dump an entire bottle into the bowl, "I doubt that brownies need siracha father." The Nightmare King snorted, "Jalapenos would be better."

"Hmmmm I suppose you're right." Chand mulled over the idea as he grabbed a wooden spoon and began stirring, "I do like the intensity that peppers contribute to any dish…." The ancient spirit grinned as he motioned to the fridge, "Grab some we can add them as well."

"About how many pieces will this recipe yield?" Pitch hurried over the large white container, "I'd like to take some for Patrick along with the soup we made."

Chand cocked his head, "To be honest I don't know…"

"Does the recipe not tell you?" Pitch's voice was muffled slightly as he retrieved the peppers from within the fridge.

"Recipe?" Chand raised an eyebrow as Pitch walked back over, "I never follow a 'recipe' son." The ancient spirit grinned, "Those are more or less suggestions."

Pitch nodded as he shredded the peppers into the batter, "That's exactly what I say, however others insist that recipes are made to be followed exactly."

Chand snorted as he took the pan to the oven, "Bah! It's a lot more interesting to do things your own way."

Pitch started to agree when a sudden pain in his head took his breath away, the Nightmare King brought his hand to his forehead.

"Son are you all right?" Chand turned from where he had just shut the oven, his face full of concern as he watched his son fall back against the counter,

"It's…it's just a headache." Golden eyes winced as another spark of pain rippled through his mind.

Chand frowned, "I think Rashana told me once that cinnamon is good for headaches…" he turned to one of the cabinets, "I know I have some here somewhere…" he jumped when a loud thud echoed, "What was…" Chand forgot his search when he turned and saw the Nightmare King collapsed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Instantly he rushed over to his son's still form, "Pitch!" Chand knelt quickly, pulling the shade up and propping him against the counter, "Son what's wrong!" the spirit shook Pitch slightly trying to rouse him

Golden eyes blinked as Pitch began to wake, "Ugh what just happened?"

Chand breathed a sigh of relief as his son blinked, "Was hoping you could tell me."

Pitch groaned as he shook his head, "I think…I think it was from fear." The shade winced when the sensation hit against his temples again, this time echoing with undeniable resonance of fear. "Father I'm sorry but I can't wait for those to finish cooking." The shade growled slightly when Patrick crossed his mind, the thought tinged with fear for the man's life, "I believe that my idiotic friend has somehow gotten himself into trouble."

Chand nodded as he too got to his feet, "Try not to kill anyone son…"

Pitch smirked as he stalked to a shadow, "If they have not harmed Patrick then I won't."

* * *

(Southern Isle)

Unaware that Pitch was on his way to help Patrick was currently busy with what was going on right in front of him. The Leprechaun currently fighting with three spirit's that were wanting to take Rage to a power-hungry Warlock (who most likely would kill the young demon for his own nefarious plans) an act that Patrick sure as hell wasn't going to let happen. So, with his signature grin and Pitch labeled insanity the Leprechaun had basically challenged the hunters to a three on one fight…. which had been going on for a bout ten minutes now and Patrick was starting to rethink the whole thing…

 _"_ _What was I thinking…"_ Patrick thought as he barely managed to duck under yet another frantic swing, _"Without my Luck it'll only be a matter of time before one of them…"_ he twisted to the side, feeling brush of air as the merc with the scars thrust a knife that came within inches of his skin, _"Does me in."_

Patrick exhaled and gathered himself as the three men reset themselves around him, _"I can't just keep playing the defensive."_ The Leprechaun glanced at Rage who was laying behind him, _"Or else I'll run out of steam and these bastards will take the kid to Menw…and that'll be a death sentence for him."_

"Come on! We should have gutted this fool already!"

Patrick was pulled from his thought by the frustrated voice, he grinned at the merc with the scars who wore an angry expression, "Yeah I know…there are three of you and only one of me." He grinned when the other two merc's narrowed their eyes, "One would think you guys could handle this easily."

"You know I was just going to knock some sense in you and leave you to think about picking your battles." The tallest spirit nodded at the other two, "But now you've just pissed me off."

Patrick felt a sense of foreboding when cruel sneers came to all their faces, _"Way to go Patrick."_ He sighed when the one that had spoken pulled a gun from his vest, _"Couldn't just keep your mouth shut huh."_

"You know I didn't want to have to do this since you seem like such a lively soul." The spirit faked remorse as he leveled the barrel at the Leprechaun

Patrick decided to not wait for them to make the next move, without giving any indication he charged straight at the nearest merc.

The guy had only seconds to react, throwing up forearms trying to block Patrick's forward motion. However, Patrick slipped to the side, and using his momentum pushed the man's elbow down and away. Then in a fluid motion slammed the merc into the floor, the action producing a loud crack as Patrick made sure that the man's head went first into the hard-stone floor.

Not half a second later Patrick was turned and rushing at the spirit with the scars, smirking at how the guy desperately tried to use his knife to intercept him. Patrick though was skilled as they came with the blade and instead it was his knife blade that struck the mercs own. Though unlike the merc Patrick had a little trick up his sleeve…so while he knocked the mercs blade to the side Patrick flicked his wrist pulling yet another large knife from its hiding place and into his palm. Without hesitation, he plunged it forward into the guy's shoulder, eliciting a scream of pain from the man.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Patrick smirked as he grabbed the disoriented spirit and brought his knee up into the guy's stomach, "I could have hit your heart." He let the guy drop unconscious to the ground.

A loud boom like thunder shook the walls, Patrick cursed as he jumped to the side just avoiding the bullet that buried itself into the rock beside him. He turned and faced the last merc "So do you want to rethink this whole thing?" Patrick grinned as he twirled another knife in his hand, "I'm willing to let you guy's leave."

"Really? You're going to let us leave?" a snort left the spirit, "That's a good one."

"You should cut your losses." Patrick motioned to the other two mercs now unconscious on the ground, "You're the only one left."

"Yeah but I'm the one with a gun." The spirit growled as he leveled his gun at the Leprechaun

"Didn't they tell you." Patrick's mouth curled into a smile, "Never bring a gun to a knife fight."

The spirit raised an eyebrow, "You have that back…"

Patrick didn't give the guy a chance to finish, like a flash he closed the distance between them. With skill honed over centuries Patrick rolled his hand under the man's wrist, forcing the gun to fire harmlessly into the air. Once that was done Patrick continued the pressure and drove the man's arm over and back.

Before the guy had time to register what was going on Patrick had flipped him into the air. With all his strength Patrick slammed the merc onto the stone floor.

Patrick used then used the man's disoriented state to grab the gun, like lightning he used the butt of it against the guy's temple.

The spirit instantly entered the realm of unconsciousness

"Phew." Patrick wiped his brow as he tossed the weapon to the side, "That was a bit more taxing than I thought it would be."

 **"** **Oh Man of Gold was amazing!"**

Patrick turned quickly when a loud clapping filled the air, "Rage you're ok!" he stared with relief at the demon sitting cross-legged on the ground, clapping madly while his tail wagged in the air.

The demon grinned, **"Yes Rage is ok."** He bounced to his feet, wings flaring outwards, **"Rage woke just moments after being stung. Got to see the whole fight!"** Rage's eyes were wide with excitement, **"Was afraid for moment when spirit's surrounded Man of Gold but Rage's concern was not needed! Man of Gold was amazing! Dodging fists, knocking out mean spirits…"**

"Rage." Patrick cut the demon off, "You mean to tell me…that you were awake the whole time!"

 **"** **Yes…"**

"Then why didn't you help!" Patrick couldn't help the anger that seeped into his words, "I could have been killed!"

Rage's demeanor instantly became despondent, the boy's tail and wings drooping down **"Rage is sorry…but Rage has wanted to see Man of Gold in action for long time."** The boy whimpered afraid that Patrick was mad at him, **"Rage is sorry…"**

Patrick sighed, it was really hard to be mad at the kid "It's fine Rage." He grinned slightly, "Let's just head to the Palace before Pitch gets back and launches into a conniption fit because I left."

Rage's eyes widened as he hurried over to Patrick as the spirit pulled the Travelers stone from his pocket, **"Oh please do not tell my Prince that Rage let mercenary attack Man of Gold."**

"I won't Rage." Patrick chuckled as he activated the stone.

Within seconds the two were enveloped in a bright light, when it cleared all that was left was a cavern full of three unconscious mercenaries.

* * *

(Back in the Fae Realm)

While Patrick was heading back home, in the Fae Realm Jack was wishing that he had just stayed at his. The winter spirit was staring at the still form of Paro, Jack's mind racing with thoughts of how if he had just stayed in Burgess and not gone to the concert then perhaps the Changeling wouldn't have ended up in this situation…granted Paro would be still in the Dark Kingdom but at least he'd be alive and not fading as he was now.

"…. may Rashmi watch over your soul as Finis takes you. May she comfort you on your final journey…"

Jack's thoughts were pulled back to Aira, who was standing head bowed across the bed. Her melodic voice echoing in the silent room as she issued the Fae's prayer for those that were passing on.

"…and as Abyss welcomes your soul may you finally find rest and pe…"

"Stop! Darkness can help him!"

Everyone stopped at the voice, all heads turning to the doorway where Chicane stood her little eyes sparking with defiance…while Darkness stood behind her his own eyes downcast with uncertainty.

"Chicane! You are being disrespectful." Dist hissed at his sister, "Matriarch Aira is in the middle of pr…"

"But it's not necessary!" the little girl glowered at her brother, "Darkness is going to help Paro!"

Jack watched the shade wince, he knew that Darkness was helpless to do anything for the Changeling which he knew was eating the shade up at the little girl's faith in him.

"So you are Darkness."

Darkness's head jerked towards the winged Fae who simply oozed an aura of command, "Yes mam I am." He bowed slightly to her, "I apologize for interrupting but Chicane insisted I at least come and see her brother."

"I understand shade." Aira motioned for them to come over

"Come on Darkness." Chicane eagerly pulled on the shade's hand

Darkness allowed himself to be pulled up to the bed, silver eyes focused solely on Paro _"This is worse than I thought."_ He glanced at Chicane who was staring at her brother with tears in her eyes, _"Gods what am I supposed to do?"_

"You can save him right Darkness?" Chicane glanced at the spirit with hope in her eyes, "You can take the pain away?"

Jack's eyes widened suddenly "Darkness that's it!"

"What Frost?" Darkness growled, not really in the mood to indulge the boy at the moment.

"You can remove the poison from Paro!" Jack motioned to the Changeling, "Remember when you saved me from the volcano and had to remove the soot from my lungs?"

Darkness blinked slightly, "Frost…I don't recall that at all."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Darkness just trust me ok?"

"Ok fine." A huff left the shade, "What do I do?"

A sweat drop came to the teen's face, "Ummmmm to be honest I'm not sure."

Darkness ground his teeth, "Really Frost!"

"Hey I was blindfolded, tied up, and had just been pulled put out of a freaking volcano. Sue me if I wasn't exactly paying attention." He glanced at Paro, "I do remember you placed your palm to my chest…then I kind of passed out."

Silver eyes gleamed, "Ok…let's see if that works."

Everyone else held their breath as the shade gently placed his hand gently to Paro's chest.

 _"_ _Ruin if you can hear…please you have to help me."_ Darkness silently pleaded with the Hellfire he hoped was listening. _"I don't want this child to fade…I promised him that I'd keep him alive."_ A lone tear escaped from silver eyes, traveling down the shade's pale grey cheek, _"Please even if I have to absorb the poison myself I'll gladly do so to save him."_

Two things happened simultaneously

One the tear fell from Darkness's cheek, hardening midair into a brilliant emerald green gem, the second a brilliant light exploded from beneath the shade's palm followed quickly by Darkness's scream.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time :)


	71. Chapter 73

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. A shout out to CheeseTail for being the 400th reviewer! My friend was saying that if the story reached the 500 mark then I'd have to do something special ;) (which means perhaps another cool drawing or one shot) As always you guys keep me writing and updating as fast as I do. Again, thank you :) Enjoy.

* * *

(Isobar Palace)

The palace air was still, a quietness now replacing the once flurry of excitement. Shimmering lights cast a soft glare across the bleach cleaned infirmary floor. A strong sense of melancholy permeated the atmosphere, it wasn't exactly the place a spirit like Jack would normally be found however the young teen wasn't about to be anywhere else…not when the man lying in the bed before him was barely clinging to life.

"Idiot." Jack exhaled in fake anger he stared at Darkness who was laying underneath mounds of blankets that had been piled on top him by the Fae nurses. "Why'd you go and do this?" The teen glanced around for a call button when he noticed the shade start shaking again, despite the heap of cloth that had been placed over him.

A low bing sounded in the silent room as Jack found the small remote that the nurses had left for him in case anything was needed.

"Yes Jack is everything ok?"

"I think Darkness is still cold." Jack replied to the soft voice that spoke through the monitor

"We have already given Darkness several doses of grishma to raise his temperature Jack." The Fae on the other end sounded dismissive of the boy's concern, "Just give it time to wor…"

"Look I am telling you something is wrong!" Jack growled in his throat, "He's starting shaking again…" he placed a hand on top of Darkness's, careful to avoid the iv that had been placed into his vein, "Not to mention he feels like a block of ice."

A silence echoed over the remote then the Fae spoke quietly, "Jack could you please check the monitor that is positioned on the right of the patient's headboard and tell what it reads."

"Sure, give me a sec…" the winter spirit glanced at the multitude of screens that had been arranged around the shade's bedside, each one flashing different numbers or data that Jack had no idea what they meant. After a moment, the teen found the desired screen, "Ummm it says…53." Jack frowned when there was a slight gasp was heard from the Fae nurse, "Is that bad?"

There was a pause and then the Fae spoke, "I will have someone in there within the minute."

Jack sighed at how fast the line went silent, "Told her something was wrong." He glanced at Darkness watching the man's chest rise and fall rhythmically, though every now and then there was a slight catch that would send the shade's body into shivers.

Jack shook his head as he turned his attention to the lone clock on the wall, it's hands ticking away time. He exhaled, it has been hours since Darkness had been brought into the room by several white clad doctors and the shade had not stirred the entire time…a fact that greatly worried the winter teen.

"Stupid Darkness." Jack again spoke with fake anger, his chest tightening with worry, "There had to be another way to save Paro other than what you did."

The teen leaned back in the chair, his mind replaying the events of hours before that had led him to his current vigil….

* * *

(Flashback Pov)

"Ok…let's see if that works."

Jack watched as Darkness stepped up closer to the bed that held the fading Changeling, the winter teen held his breath as the spirit carefully placed his burned scarred palm to Paro's chest.

"Ruin if you can hear…please you have to help me."

Blue eyes glanced at Darkness, he could almost see the pain in the man's eyes _"I didn't know Darkness cared this much about these guys."_ Jack was truly surprised by the emotion he could hear in the spirit's whispered words.

"I don't want this child to fade…I promised him that I'd keep him alive."

Jack felt his heart clench at Darkness's words, he had promised the boy the same thing…and he was powerless to keep that promise. The winter spirit startled when a gleam appeared in the corner of Darkness's eye, he stared in disbelief as it formed into a tear _"Oh man…he's actually crying."_ Jack watched as the tear began to make its trek down the spirit's cheek.

"Please even if I have to absorb the poison myself I'll gladly do so to save him."

"Wait what!" Jack moved to stop the shade, he had to shield his eyes from the bright light that erupted from beneath Darkness's palm. The teen's ears filled with the simultaneous sound of a shattering crescendo and Darkness's pain filled scream

Jack immediately moved his hand to come to the spirit's aide, however he froze in place at what was happening before him.

Black writhing tendrils had risen from Paro were pouring into Darkness's body via the shade's eyes, nose, and mouth.

Then just like that, it was over. The room went still for all of two seconds, the occupants staring at Darkness who had gone limp on his feet, his head down on his chest. Then all heck broke loose as the shade toppled sideways, hitting the ground with a loud crash.

"Darkness!" Jack moved immediately to the shade now convulsing on the floor

"Someone help him!"

Jack wasn't sure who shouted, it sounded a bit like Dist…however the winter spirit wasn't really concerned with that detail at the moment the teen desperately grabbing Darkness trying to keep the spirit from injuring himself.

"Move aside child."

Jack glanced at Aira who had come around to him

"Let the doctors take care of your friend."

Jack simply nodded as he allowed the Matriarch to pull him to his feet, to the teen he felt almost as if in he were in a dream as several doctors converged on the shade shouting medical things and ordering the nurses to bring them items.

"We need to move him to med bay three now!"

Jack watched as the doctors hurried and placed Darkness on a stretcher, strapping the shade down to keep the spirit from falling off. He started to follow them when a hand rested on his shoulder, gently keeping him from doing so. Blue eyes glanced back into the sympathy filled ones of Aira.

"Give them a moment to get Darkness stable Jack." She smiled slightly, "Then you may go to him."

Jack started to protest when a gagging sound echoed from the bed, the teen forgot Darkness briefly when he saw Paro's eyes had shot open and the poor teen was now fighting frantically with the iv's and tube the poor Changeling obviously confused and disoriented

"Someone sedate the Changeling before he hurts himself!" Aira quickly took command as she lunged forward and grabbed Paro's arms to keep him from ripping the tube free.

Her order was instantly followed, one of the nurses quickly bringing over a syringe and injecting Paro with whatever was inside.

"But he was waking up!"

Jack glanced at Chicane, the little girl's eyes were full of tears as she watched her oldest brother once again fall still. He quickly placed his arms around her, "It's ok Chicane, they had to make your brother sleep or else he'd hurt himself." Jack startled when the girl lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. The teen patted her back as she cried into his chest, "Paro will be fine."

"Listen to the winterling child." One of the doctors that had not gone with Darkness spoke as he began examining Paro, "Your brother is already improving." The man shook his head, "It's a miracle…though without his wings…"

"I believe that the children need something to eat." Aira interrupted the doctor, "Come Dist, Chicane I will take you to the dining area."

Both Changelings stared at the Matriarch, expressions of confusion and a bit of fear on their faces.

"You…you mean we don't have to eat in our cells?" Dist was the first to gather himself

Aira frowned, "Who said anything about cells?"

Jack watched as Dist instantly looked at the ground, the boy shuffling his feet

"I just…assumed that we'd be living in the dungeons…since that's where Neela had us stay…"

"Well I am not Neela." Aira's wings flared to the side, echoing the anger she felt towards the dark Fae, "And as far as I am concerned you are part of my kingdom now and by Rashana herself you will never again know such suffering as you endured at the hands of that…that…woman."

Jack leaned back on his feet as the Matriarch reached and picked Chicane up into her arms

"Now let's leave so the doctor can get your brother settled." Aira motioned for Dist to follow as she turned to leave, "Jack you can come too if you like."

"Thank you for the offer." Jack quickly got to his feet, "However if it's ok with you mam I need to be with Darkness."

Aira nodded in understanding, she motioned to one of the nurses, "Triana please take young Jack."

"Of course," The nurse bowed slightly, her pale-yellow wings dipping with the action "If you will follow me winterling."

Jack quickly followed the Fae nurse from the room and into the hall

* * *

(Normal pov)

"How is the patient?"

Jack was jerked back to the here and now by a voice suddenly breaking the room's silence. He glanced at the young nurse that had walked in, "He's really cold still."

"Let's take a look." A frown came to the young nurses' face as she walked over to the bed and began to check the monitors, "You were right to call Jack."

"Is Darkness ok?" Jack couldn't keep the fear from his voice as he watched the nurse quickly make her way over to the large cabinet that housed all kinds of medicine.

"Hopefully another dose of grishma will bring his temperature up."

Jack grimaced as she turned, a large syringe in her hand "Does Darkness feel it when you guys give that to him?"

The nurse was quiet for a moment, then she sighed "I won't lie to you child. Grishma burns like fire when injected into a spirit."

"Oh." Jack shook slightly, considering the shade had already been given about five of the shots. He winced as the Fae placed the needle into Darkness's skin, _"Sorry Darkness but this is for your own good."_ The winter spirit sent the still shade an apology as the Fae pushed the plunger down sending the gleaming white liquid into his body

The nurse wiped Darkness's arm with a cloth as she pulled the needle out, "There, that should do it." She placed the used shot into the red waste basket, "I will be back within the hour to check on him again."

"Thank you." Jack nodded to the nurse as she left. Once he was alone again Jack settled back into the chair, again keeping watch over Darkness as he waited for the spirit to open his eyes.

* * *

(Unknown)

Unaware of the teen watching over him, Darkness was currently fighting to keep himself from succumbing to the blackness around him.

"Frost, Ruin…. anyone?" Silver eyes glanced around frantically, searching for anyone that could help.

However only inky blackness met his gaze. Darkness's chest tightened with the horrid realization that he was alone in…whatever hellish place this was.

Darkness tried to move, he panicked when he was unable to do so. It was as if blackness around him had him in its tight grip, and it was not about to let go. After a moment, the shade gave up trying to struggle and simply allowed himself to go limp, floating in the dark abyss.

A low hissing suddenly permeated Darkness's ears, the shade glanced around for the cause of the sound. Instantly he wished he hadn't…

Spiraling into being was a dragon's face, it's eyes flaming with white light that tore through the blackness with its brilliance.

"Call it a hunch but I really don't think this thing's here to save me." Darkness's voice echoed with sarcasm as the dragon's eyes fixated on him.

This fact was driven home when the dragon suddenly grinned, the action revealing jagged serrated teeth within its gaping maws.

 ** _"_** ** _Such a pathetic child…to throw your life away…"_** the dragon's voice echoed with disgust, **_"And for what! A Changeling! A being who is literally nothing more than dust under your foot!"_**

"How dare you." Darkness forgot his fear, "That child is just as important as I am, if not more!"

A puff of smoke erupted from the dragon's nostrils, **_"That is where you are mistaken child..."_** a grin pulled on the monster's lip, parting it to reveal serrated teeth **_"However I do not have time to lecture you on your folly…for despite our connection you will be scoured from this world. Such has been the fate for millennia of any that crosses my path."_**

Darkness tried to get his arms to work as the dragon seemed to implode upon itself, a wave of energy now rushing at him as the creature disappeared. However, it was useless and the shade was forced to watch helpless as the massive surge of power barreled at him.

 **"** **You cannot have him Raze!"**

The shade's head jerked to the side, "Ruin!" Darkness searched for the hellfire, filling with relief when he caught sight of the demon who was rushing towards him, a blazing scythe in his grip.

Ruin didn't answer, the demon simply leaping over the spirit's still form. The demon's muscles bulged as he swung the heated scythe forward.

A loud crash shook the very air as Ruin's blade intercepted the oncoming wave

Darkness clenched his eyes against the brilliant light that erupted as Ruin's blade cut through the energy. He shivered at the ear-piercing shriek of what sounded to him like a million voices that filled the air.

And then just as soon as it had all started…it was over.

"What…what was that?" Darkness couldn't help his voice cracking as the demon dropped on his knees beside him.

 **"** **Just a shadow of what once was."** the demon's voice echoed with both anger and relief as he looked over the shade.

Darkness grit his teeth as the demon pulled him up to a sitting position, the spirit surprised to find that he could move a bit more now, "You said something about Raze…isn't that Frost's dad?"

" **No! Chand is who he is now! Raze is dead and gone!"**

Darkness flinched when the Ruin's flames flared upwards

 **"** **Raze was changed by our Queen! No longer is he like he once was!"** Ruin continued unaware of Darkness now staring at him, **"Just because Chand cannot help his curse does not mean my King is damned to the Void!"**

"Ok ok calm down Ruin." Darkness grabbed the demon's wrists, surprised by the fact he wasn't burned, "Forget I said anything." The shade waited for the demon to look at him, "Now could you at least tell me where I am?" Darkness glanced around at the blackness that was still very much prevalent.

Ruin nodded, **"You are within your own soul, where the toxin left behind by who my King once was brought you to devour your life force."**

Darkness yelped when the hellfire suddenly hit him in the shoulder

 **"** **How dare you Darkness!"** Ruin couldn't help the anger in his voice, **"If I had been a fraction of a second later you would have died! And I have given up too much for that to happen!"**

"Sorry. But I had to save Paro and absorbing the toxin was the only thing I could think of."

Ruin exhaled, **"Well all you have done is prolong the inevitable Darkness."** The demon continued at the shade's look, **"Without his wings it will only be a matter of time before the poison seeps back into the child's body."**

Darkness's heart fell, "Oh…I thought that if I removed the poison then…"

 **"** **No I am afraid that as long as the boy remains within the Fae Realm he will di…"**

"Wait! That's it!" Darkness interrupted the demon, "I just need to take Paro out of the Fae Realm!"

Ruin cocked his head, **"Explain."**

Darkness grinned, "The Fae Realm is toxic to the boy now that his wings are gone, however in our Realm the boy would be fine…" he glanced at the demon, "Wouldn't he?"

 **"** **I…. I would think so."** Ruin cocked his head, **"Fae's can survive outside of their realm…so yes the child would be safe."**

"Perfect!" Darkness's excitement faded slightly, "Question…how do I get out of here?"

Ruin grinned, the demon's jagged teeth showing **"I can help with that…"**

"I don't think I'm going to enjoy this…" Darkness mused as the demon began gathering energy between his palms.

Without warning Ruin thrust the swirling ball straight into Darkness's chest.

Darkness cursed the demon to the depths of the Void as agony erupted all over his body

 **"** **Next time don't be so frivolous with your life."**

"Bas…" Darkness's didn't get to finish his curse before his body went rigid and his vision faded to blackness.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I can't thank you guys enough for all your prayers and thoughts, it has been hard losing my dad…he was a great inspiration to me. This upcoming year will be hard…but I know I'll make it through. :) Till next time.


	72. Chapter 74

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking it. I had a pretty hard week so I wasn't sure if this one was going to get done...but I did! Please enjoy :)

* * *

(The Fae Realm)

The city of Isobar was winding down for the afternoon, citizens making final purchases from vendors in the markets before they closed for the day. They resembled frantic ants or that was what the young teen was thinking as he observed the city from the high window of the castle he was looking out of.

Jack exhaled as he turned from the window, his breath coming out in a burst of cold as he started walking again. A slight trail of frost followed the boy's bare feet as Jack continued the route he had taken up around the infirmary to try and stave off his boredom. He had been roaming around the room for the last twenty minutes no longer able to sit still beside the bed that he had held vigil over for the last few hours.

"Ugh! How much longer will he be out!" Jack huffed as he absently created a pattern of frost across the white stone wall he had come too. "It's been...like forever!"

"We…well es..scuse me…me…me… for near…nearly d..dying."

Jack jumped at the shaking voice, he turned quickly almost sinking to the floor in relief when he caught sight of the shade now looking at him "Darkness!"

A half smile curled onto the shade's face as the winter spirit bounced to the bed side, "Aw you do care."

Blue eyes rolled as his phrase was turned against him, "Not really I'm just ready to leave and I can't without you." He grinned, "Besides you still have to take Pitch out to dinner."

"Can't you just let that go Frost." Darkness growled slightly, not really liking the fact he couldn't remember making the stupid bet in the first place, "Haven't I suffered enough? I mean come on I just barely survived absorbing freaken toxins for Eon's sake."

Darkness instantly regretted his choice of words when the grin left Jack's face and was replaced with a look of anger

"About that…what were you thinking!" the winter spirit waved a hand in the air, able to finally express his anger now that the shade was awake, "You could have been killed!"

Darkness snorted dismissively, "It's not like there was any other option Frost…"

"Yes, there was." Jack growled slightly, "You could have just pulled out the poison and let it dissipate in the air like you did with me."

"Wasn't that simple this time Frost." Darkness coughed slightly, the shade's throat burning slightly from the toxins that had traveled down it "If the poison got into the air it would most likely have tried to infect you or the other Changelings."

Jack pursed his lips, anger dissipating slightly at the shade's reasoning "But…but you didn't know that Darkness…it could have just faded like the ash did."

"It's possible that would have happened, however I wasn't going to take the chance." He glanced at the boy "Besides Frost…" Darkness forced a smile as he sat up, ignoring the slight ripple of pain that shot through his muscles, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Jack raised an eyebrow when the spirit shoved the mound of blankets off as he got to his feet. He had to catch the shade when Darkness took a step forward and nearly fell to the floor "Because you don't seem like it."

"Just a bit weak I guess." Darkness pushed away from the teen, the spirit waving a hand in dismissing fashion "But I'll live." Silver eyes gleamed as he forced himself to walk to the door, "Now come on, we need to find Aira."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I think she was going to the kitchens…said something about getting the Changeling's something to eat."

"Perfect." Darkness glanced at the wall where a large chart was hung, directions for the palace scrawled on its surface, "I needed to them there when I speak to her."

"About what?" the winter spirit had to hurry and keep up as Darkness turned from the chart, the shade now knowing where he was going.

Darkness glanced at him, "Well while I was…indisposed. I was thinking about Paro and how the poor kid lost his wings…without them he'll never be able to live here."

Jack frowned, "But…they'll grow back…right?" the teen's heart clenched at what Darkness was implying.

"Sorry Frost, but I don't think they will…" Darkness clenched his fist, "I noticed bits of silver imbedded in the kid's flesh where his wings had been ripped out Frost." A low growl left the shade, "I think Neela had whoever pulled them out scour the wounds with iron."

"That monster…" Jack wanted more than ever to make the dark Fae pay

"I know…she made sure there was no way the boy's wings would ever be able to regrow." Darkness nodded, knowing exactly what the teen was feeling "That's why I need to talk with Aira about bringing Paro back to our Realm to live. It's the only way the boy will be able to survive."

Jack shook his head as they turned a corner, "But…that means that he'll be separated from his siblings…"

"I know Frost…" Darkness sighed, "But it's the only thing I can think of that will keep Paro alive."

Jack simply nodded, the winter spirit knowing there was truth in what Darkness was saying however knowing just how heart breaking it was going to be for the Changelings.

A silence settled over the two spirits as Jack and Darkness continued down the corridors

After a few minutes the two of them found their way to the kitchen.

Jack couldn't help but smile when they walked into the large room, where the two Changelings were seated at a large twenty-person table. Both Dist and Chicane busy devouring the many dishes that had been spread out before them, while Aira simply sat watching them with a slight amused look on her face.

"Excuse the interruption." Darkness cleared his throat, the shade not ready to wait to be noticed, "But I need to speak to you."

Aira smiled at them, "Oh shade, I am glad that you are all right." A curious look came to her face, "How in the world did you survive such a feat?"

"I really do not have time to explain, time is of the essence." Darkness exhaled slightly, "I need to speak with you about Paro."

"Oh?" the Matriarch frowned, "Is the child ok?"

"I am afraid not…" Darkness had hated to continue since he knew what he was going to say was going to upset the children, however the shade knew he had no choice, "As you know the boy's wings were removed by Neela thus making him susceptible to the toxins that reside within the Fae Realm…"

Aira pursed her lips as the shade began speaking about his idea of taking the injured Changeling back to live within the Fae Realm.

"…I believe it would be in Paro's best interest to come with us to our Realm." Darkness glanced at Aira trying to gauge what she was thinking.

The matriarch folded her hands under her chin, a thoughtful expression on her face "I see where you are coming from shade however it is not that simple."

"Why not?" Jack spoke up, the teen having restrained himself the entire time Darkness had been talking.

"Because winterling our Realm has strict rules about Fae living in the normal realm permanently." Aira sighed, "It is a matter that requires a vote and the approval of the Matriarchs."

"But…Paro doesn't have that much time." Dist spoke up his voice quiet

Aira sighed, "I know that Dist, however I cannot break the rules."

Chicane whimpered slightly, "Couldn't Paro just stay with Darkness till his wings regrew? That way it wouldn't be against the rules? I mean Fae can get a pass of temporary residence in the normal realm, right?"

"I saw his back Chicane…there's no way his wings are going to come back." Dist glanced at Aira, "If Paro is to survive he can't stay here in the Fae Realm anymore."

Jack held his breath at the tension that sparked in the air, he could almost see Aira thinking. He jumped when the Matriarch stood to her feet.

"I am very sorry but I cannot break the rules I have sworn to adhere by."

"But he's going to die!"

Jack jumped when Darkness slammed a fist onto the table

"Don't you even care!" Darkness's eyes flashed with anger, "If not then you are no better than Neela!"

"Watch your tone shade." Aira's voice held a slight edge, "I have been very understanding." She reached into her robe, pulling a small blue stone from within her pocket, "Now I have prepared a Porsal shard that will take you back to your Realm. It is a one-way trip so try not to leave 'anyone' behind."

Darkness nearly dropped the stone when the Fae tossed it to him, he watched as the Matriarch strode across the room and to the door

"Please before you go would you mind taking the Changelings back to the infirmary? I would but I am going to be occupied in the throne room for the rest of the night." Aira fixed them with a look, "And do try and be quiet, the staff for that part of the infirmary will be on lunch break for the next ten minutes."

Jack huffed as he watched her leave, "Well now what?" the teen was surprised by the grin on Darkness's face, "What?"

"Don't you just love it when people help without helping."

Blue eyes raised, "Huh?"

Darkness smirked as he held the stone, "Just come on Frost." The shade glanced at the Changelings, "You too."

The room echoed as the Changelings pushed back their chairs, both children confused as to what was going on. However, they weren't about to question a direct command so they followed Darkness into the hallway.

* * *

(Palace Kismet)

In the quiet palace, the halls echoed with the heavy foots falls of golden sentinels as they made their rounds for their patrol. A slight fragrance of lavender filled the air from the many vases of flowers that lined many of the corridors. In many of the rooms the popping of fire cracked in the air from flames that had been lit inside mantels, the breathing light adding warmth to the rooms as well as adding to the comfort feel. However, in one of the rooms a certain sand demon was not that interested in the amenities around him, no he was having the time of his life talking with one of his idols…

 **"** **And Lady of Light saved Pitch by removing spell! And then that time Lady of Li…"**

Iris smiled as the boy continued, she had been surprised when she had come into the library looking for Patrick and had discovered the young sand demon hanging upside down from the rafter reading a book instead. She had been even more so when the boy had eagerly dropped to the floor and told her who he was. However, before she could really question him the demon had launched into a long rant of all the times she had saved Pitch (which was quite a lot considering the poor shade had been dragged into every situation imaginable by Patrick)

 **"** **Can Rage ask question?"**

Iris was brought from her thought by the boy's voice, she watched the demon move his foot on the carpet, clearly embarrassed about what he was going to ask, "Of course sweetie what is it?"

Rage inhaled, **"Rage wanted to know…if Lady of Light is hurting?"**

Emerald eyes blinked slightly, "Why would you ask that?"

Flickering flames danced within the boy's eyes, **"Because Rage heard that Lady of Light is carrying little one…"**

"Oh Rage dear, it doesn't hurt at all." Iris smiled at the look of relief that came to the boy's face.

 **"** **That is good…"**

Iris startled when the demon suddenly looked at the ground, his clawed foot moving absently on the carpet again. Iris could tell the boy wanted to ask her something else, "Rage?"

 **"** **Rage…Rage was…wondering if…"**

Iris smiled as the boy stuttered, "What is it sweetie?"

 **"** **Rage was wondering if Rage could hear little one!"**

"Of course, Rage." Iris chuckled as she motioned for him to come to her.

Rage bounced eagerly to her, the demon carefully placing an ear to her stomach. **"Oh, oh Rage can heart beating!"**

Iris smiled at how excited the boy sounded

 **"** **Rage can tell little ones is very powerful…"** he stepped back wings flaring slightly, **"Must take after Lady of Light."**

"Oh and what am I chopped liver?"

Both turned at the voice

 **"** **Man of Gold! Rage meant no disrespect."** The demon bowed when he caught sight of Patrick in the doorway

"I was picking Rage." Patrick grinned as he walked in, "So Iris I see you've met our newest guest."

Iris nodded, "I have…" she frowned slightly, "and I was also told you had someone with you as well?"

Patrick nodded, "Yep, apparently, the kid…" he thumbed at the demon behind him, "can split himself into as many copies as he needs."

Iris glanced at the exact replica of the demon she had been talking too, the boy standing behind Patrick with a shy look on his face.

"Though I think he needs to rejoin, right?" Patrick glanced back at the demon behind him.

Rage nodded to Patrick, **"Yes Man of Gold, Rage needs to combine with self soon…or Rage will become weak."** The demon glanced at his other self, **"Rage is ready?"**

The other demon nodded, **"Yes."**

Both Patrick and Iris watched in amazement as the two demons seemed to melt, both shifting into piles of blackened sand. A low hissing sounded as the grains skittered across the marble floor, a slight cracking sound breaking the air as they collided.

"Was the kid a talkative to you as he was to me?" Patrick whispered to Iris as the grains began to reform into the demon

Iris chuckled, "Oh yes."

Patrick laughed as the demon finished forming and stood before them whole, "I'm glad I wasn't the only one to suffer."

 **"** **There Rage is back."** The demon flexed his wings, loving the feeling of energy that pulsed through him, **"Rage is not tired now."** He glanced at the two spirits, **"Does Rage need to do anything for Man of Gold or Lady of Light?"**

"No Rage that's ok." Iris smiled as she started to the door, "However you must be hungry after having to watch over Patrick. So why don't you rest a bit and I'll go get something for you."

 **"** **That is not nec…"** the demon started to protest, however he wasn't quick enough and Iris was gone. Rage glanced at Patrick who had flopped onto one of the couches, **"Lady of Light did not have to get anything for Rage."**

"Iris wants to take care of you kid so just let her." Patrick propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Rage frowned, **"Didn't Lady of Light tell not to put feet on there?"**

Patrick rolled his eyes as he put his feet on the ground, "What are you my mo…"

"Patrick!"

Patrick nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the loud booming voice that shook the air, he turned quickly his vision filling with the sight of a very angry Nightmare King rushing into room.

"What the hell!"

Before Patrick could speak Pitch was across the floor, grabbing Rage by the back of his neck.

A loud squeak left the demon as he was lifted into the air, the boy went limp with fright as his feet left the ground and he was held aloft.

"How did you get into the Palace!" Pitch's eyes flashed with anger as he shook the demon in his grip slightly, "If you have harmed anyone here I swear I'll…"

"Pitch it's ok!" Patrick was instantly on his feet waving his to stop his friend, "I can explain!"

Pitch glowered at the spirit, not releasing his captive, "After I was nearly knocked out by some one's fear for you Patrick." He glanced at the demon he still held, "It better be good."

"Ok so I was trying to find the Lacuna like you asked…"

Pitch listened with growing interest as Patrick told him about the events of late

* * *

(Fae Realm)

While in the normal realm Patrick was trying to convince Pitch of the sand demon's innocence in the Fae Realm Darkness and Jack had arrived back into the infirmary room where Paro was still sleeping.

"Ok Darkness can you please tell me what's up?" Jack huffed at the fact the shade had not explained why he was so excited.

Darkness didn't respond, instead the shade got on his knees in front of Chicane and Dist "Kids I need you to listen to me."

Both Changelings' eyes were wide as the spirit continued

"I'm going to take Paro home with me." Darkness glanced at the boy still sleeping, "I promise I will protect him and keep him safe."

"But Aira said…" Chicane whimpered slightly

Darkness smiled, "I know what she said however she is bound by law and rules so 'she' is not able to send your brother to our Realm." He held the stone for them to see, "Which is why she gave us the Porsal instead of using it on me and Frost herself. Aira gave me permission to take Paro without actually giving me permission."

Jack grinned, "I knew I liked her."

"Now I know this will be hard for you." Darkness ignored Jack as he placed a hand on both the Changeling's shoulders, "But this is what is best for your brother."

Dist nodded, the boy trying to keep the tears from his eyes "I know…"

Chicane however wasn't as reserved, and tears began cascading down her face "Please isn't there any other way?"

Darkness pulled the little girl into his arms, "I am so sorry Chicane, but if Paro is to live I have to take him away from here." He pushed her back, wiping her tears with his hand "I promise you, I will keep him safe." Darkness offered her a smile, "And I keep my promises."

"Ok…"

"Now do you want to say goodbye?" Darkness spoke gently as he got to his feet

Dist and Chicane nodded

"Come on Frost, let's give them some time." Darkness motioned to the teen as he walked out

Jack nodded as he followed the shade out of the room, once they were in the hall he glanced at the spirit, "So are we going back now?"

"Yes, we'll drop Paro off at Tooth's place so she can get him comfortable." Darkness glanced into the room watching as Chicane kissed her brother's hand, the shade's heart breaking as he listened to the two siblings saying their tearful goodbye to their brother who was still out cold, "And then we'll go get Sam."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack exhaled, ready to hurry back to his shy friend…the teen praying to the gods above that the boy was safe.

* * *

Please review guys and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Oh I am so excited for what is coming ];) I'm nearly bursting with the anticipation! Till next time.


	73. Chapter 75

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. I loved hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I'm so excited for what I have planned ];) my friend who draws was so excited they started planning the picture for it. Oh, it's going to be awesome. However, first here is the next part, enjoy :)

* * *

(Isobar Palace)

In the Fae Realm, the kingdom of Air had settled into a quiet peace, all about the small-town villagers had finished their night routines and retired to their dreams. In the Palace, it was the same, all but a handful of guards having gone to their bed chambers to await the coming of the morning sun. The entire mansion seemed to be griped in the gently hands of sleep. However, in the west wing where the infirmary had been built Darkness was still very much awake.

The shade was leaning against the polished stone that made up the corridors walls, his good arm folded slightly over the sling that held his injured one. Silver eyes glanced at the open room just a few feet from him, the spirit wincing slightly at the sobs that had been constant from within the room.

"This is all my fault…"

Darkness's attention was drawn to the winter spirit that was across from him, the teen had slumped down in a squatting position, his hands covering his face "What are you talking about Frost?"

"You heard me Darkness." Jack's words were shaky as he spoke from behind his hands, "This is my fault."

"Really? How?" Darkness straightened at the tone of sorrow in the boy's normally cheerful voice.

"If I hadn't insisted on going to that stupid concert…if I had just stayed home…Sam wouldn't be alone right now…"

Darkness listened quietly, he had noticed the teen growing more and more melancholy as they waited for the Changelings to finish saying their goodbyes. Now he knew why…

"…and Paro wouldn't have to leave!"

Despite himself Darkness chuckled, earning himself a glare from the winter spirit

"Sorry to laugh kid but you give yourself too much credit." Darkness stopped teasing when he caught the look of pain on the teen's face, the shade's tone softened instantly "Frost…listen. This is one time that you did nothing wrong."

The hurt instantly left Jack's eyes, and was replaced by confusion "But if I had stayed home…"

"Neela still would have sent that stupid Spriggan and the Changelings after me." Darkness interrupted Jack with a wave of his hand, "I still would have been taken, most likely she would have still ripped Paro's wings out and the boy would have most definitely died."

Darkness motioned with his head at the door, "However what you can blame yourself for is being the one to offer Paro a chance at life."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh and how's that?"

"If you weren't here Frost I'd still bound in that stupid dungeon cell…and those Changelings would still be in Neela's possession."

"That's not…"

"Listen Frost." Darkness growled interrupting, "I would have been dead within a few days if not sooner due to the damn poison in this Realm. And the Changelings would have been executed anyway…Neela didn't decide to kill Paro and Dist just because you were here Frost. That black hearted wench had planned it all out, from her taking me to getting rid of the Changelings who could link her to my abduction."

Jack startled when the shade suddenly crossed the hall, kneeling in front of him

"What she didn't plan for was you." Darkness gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Because of you being here Frost you saved all three of those kids…" Darkness sighed, "And in all honesty Frost…you saved me too."

A slow smile crept onto the teen's face, "I bet that hurt to say."

"Immensely." Darkness dramatically placed his hand over heart as if in pain, he grinned slightly as he got to his feet "Now are you done with your pity party?"

Jack glowered, how could the guy go from being kind to an ass in seconds? The teen started to voice this when sudden footsteps filled the air.

"Oh good I caught you before you left!"

Both glanced at the end of the corridor where Vila was hurrying towards them the Fae's wings flared back behind her in response to her fast pace.

"I had feared I was too late."

Darkness narrowed his eyes, "Look you're not stopping me from taking Paro." Silver eyes gleamed, "I don't care what your stupid law says."

The Fae shook her head, "You misunderstand shade. I am not here to stop you, I am here to simply see you off." She smiled, "Aira told me what was going on and wanted me to inform you of a few things you need to be aware of when taking care of Paro."

"Oh?" Darkness relaxed slightly, he really had meant that he wouldn't have given up Paro without a fight however with only one good arm the shade had been a bit concerned at how well he would have fared against the Fae should she have come to stop them.

Vila motioned to the room, "Unlike you spirits who require food only sparsely, Fae are not unlike mortals in that fact that we need constant substance."

Silver eyes rolled, "I'm not stupid." Darkness snorted, "I already knew that."

"Well did you know Changelings are allergic to almonds? Or that they require a diet rich in sugar?" the Fae continued not letting Darkness answer, "Or that Changelings do not like to be left alone for too long? That they will become physically ill if they are? Or…"

"Ok ok I get it." Darkness quickly interrupted her

"Though you may want to write it down. Darkness's memory isn't that great." Jack grinned at the look of murder the shade shot at him.

"That is a great idea winterling." Vila nodded as she turned to leave, "I will be back within a few moments…however in the meantime you two need to prepare to leave, the night shift will be returning to the infirmary in a few minutes."

Both Darkness and Jack glanced at each other as the air Fae turned and hurried down the corridor to write down her instructions. They had been purposely avoiding going into the room for as long as possible…however they knew that time was almost up so with a sigh both spirit's walked into the room where the air was heavy with sadness.

* * *

(Palace of Kismet)

While Jack and Darkness were preparing to leave the Fae Realm in the normal realm Pitch was currently listening with interest to the story being told to him, the shade not sure if he believed it or not…

"…and apparently, that's the reason your sand can do the things it does."

Pitch glowered at Patrick who had just finished recounting for him who the sand demon was "You expect me to believe that this…" he held Rage up higher earning a slight squeak from the demon (he had yet to put the boy down since snatching up the young demon when he had first burst into the room) "Has been attached to my soul all these years and I had no idea!"

Patrick nodded, "Yes."

"I don't believe you." Pitch snorted, "If I were bonded with a demon…especially a Hellfire…then at some point I'd have felt his consciousness."

 **"** **Rage was told by brother to not let his Prince know of Rage's presence."**

Both spirit's attention went to the demon who had not spoken the entire time

 **"** **Rage is sorry if this angers his Prince."**

Pitch raised an eyebrow at the genuine sorrow in the creature's voice, as if he truly were upset at the thought of him angry. He glanced at the boy he held, the flames that made up the demon's eyes were flickering with emotion.

 **"** **Rage was only following instructions…"**

A spark of anger filled the Nightmare King, "Why would Morana care if I knew about you? Hell, that wench would have gotten a kick out of reminding me every day that one of her servants was latched onto my soul."

 **"** **Oh, no my Prince! That horrid woman is not who Rage serves."** Rage shook his head rapidly, **"Rage only serves Raze his king and Rashana his queen."**

Patrick couldn't help but chuckle when the boy's chest swelled with pride, "See Pitch the kids not one of Death's followers. He's actually a part of your dad's faction."

Pitch chewed his lip, "That makes no sense...father is not of demon decent…" the shade's face became thoughtful, "But then there's a lot about him I don't know."

 **"** **Oh Raze is not a Demdronic at all my Prince."** Rage squirmed trying to get comfortable in the shade's grip, **"Raze is something much much much more powerful! That is why the Hellfire clan chose to pledge Raze our loyalty."** A jagged grin came to the demon's face, **"And our Queen Rashana obtained the Hellfire's loyalty by her compassion as well as her power."**

A quiet settled over the room as Pitch mulled over everything he had been told by Patrick and the tad bit of information that the demon had just given. The Nightmare King was hesitant to believe the demon, especially after his own past with Demdronic kind in Morana's dungeons, however he couldn't place blame for what those demons did to him on this kid…who seemed to truly not be a part of Death's faction.

Pitch however wasn't allowed to reach his own decision…as the air exploded with a commanding voice

"Pitch Black! Put Rage down this instant!"

A yelp of surprise filled the air, followed by a thud as the Nightmare King dropped his captive.

"Iris I…" Pitch started to speak but immediately closed his mouth at the sheer anger in her face.

Iris glowered at the shade as she stormed into the room, "Why do you always do that Pitch? You always assume the worst in people before talking to them."

Pitch flinched when she placed her hands on her hips

"Now apologize to Rage this instant." Iris glowered at the Nightmare King whose eyes were on the floor, "I have told you about attacking people."

 **"** **Oh, that is not necessary!"** Rage squeaked as he jumped to his feet, his tail swishing wildly, **"Prince owes Rage no act of contrition!"**

"I do actually." Pitch exhaled, even if Iris had not come he was going to apologize to the kid "I shouldn't have raced in here and assumed that you were…you were a danger to Patrick and his family."

 **"** **Rage would never harm Lady of Light nor Man of Gold…"** Rage rubbed his arm, bits of sand drifting into the air from the motion **"Rage loves them just as Rage loves his own clan…"** a squeak escaped the demon when at his comment, Iris was across the room and had him in her embrace.

"Awww sweetie." Iris hugged the demon, her golden wings flaring slightly

"Man of Gold?" Pitch glanced at Patrick as Iris made over the demon whose face was full of embarrassment.

Patrick shrugged, "It's what the kid calls me." He grinned, "Which is appropriate if you think about it."

Pitch snorted, "How does your head fit through the door with that ego?"

 **"** **Oh oh Rage knows Rage knows!"**

Patrick groaned as the demon bounced to Pitch, tail wagging fiercely

 **"** **Man of Gold simply ducks."** The boy glanced at Patrick, **"Rage is right?"**

"Sure kid." Patrick groaned at Iris's poorly concealed laugh.

The demon however didn't notice as he glanced at Pitch, **"If my Prince is ok with Rage then Rage needs to be returning to my Prince. Rage would like to rest…Rage has been formed for longer time now and is beginning to tire."**

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Ummm I guess…" the shade startled when the demon's body seemed to crumble, the grains of black sand that once made up the boy now swirling into the air. The shade braced himself as the cloud of sand rushed towards him, instinctively Pitch held his palm outward. A feeling not unlike fire erupted in his palm as the sand hit his skin, within moments the sensation was gone.

"Well that was interesting." Pitch opened and closed his fist, as if to make sure his hand still worked. He glanced at Patrick, "Now you explained why Rage was here...but you failed to explain to me why I felt fear so intense it reached me all the way at Chandrakumar."

"What were you doing there?" Patrick hoped to distract his friend

It didn't work

"Patrick…" Pitch crossed his arms, "Talk. Now."

"Yes dear." Iris grinned as she took a seat in one of the rooms chairs, "Please tell us about the little 'outing' you had."

Patrick groaned, "Fine." He pointed at Pitch, "But you have to swear you want get mad."

"I make no such promise." Pitch glowered as he too took a seat, he motioned for the spirit to continue.

"Well you see what happened was…"

Both Pitch and Iris listened as the Leprechaun began telling them of all the events that had transpired during his ill-gotten adventure.

* * *

(With Jack)

While his brother was listening to Patrick's adventure in the Fae Realm Jack had been listening to the tearful goodbyes of two siblings who knew they were not going to see their brother for a long time…if ever again. However now the time had come for him and Darkness to leave.

"…and I know we argued a lot but I really look up to you…" Dist's voice quivered slightly, the boy desperately trying to keep from crying.

 _"_ _Man I wish he'd wake up."_ Jack's heart clenched at the fact as his siblings had been speaking Paro had remained asleep. In fact, the only movement from the Changeling was the rise and fall of his chest. _"He hasn't been able to hear a single word his siblings have said to him."_ The winter spirit knew this fact was going to eat away at Paro when he did wake up.

"Sheesh why is the boy not waking up Frost?"

Jack glanced at Darkness who had leaned over to him, the shade also concerned over the Changeling who was still out cold. The winter spirit sighed, however knowing full well why Paro was still asleep.

"They gave him a sedative Darkness." Jack shook his head, the teen remembering the nurse hurriedly giving the Changeling a shot when Paro had begun to fight the ivs and tube, "After you blacked out he woke up and started fighting…they were afraid he'd hurt himself."

"Oh." Darkness sighed, the shade had hoped the boy would at least have woken for at least a little bit.

A loud chiming suddenly filled the air

"Darkness…I think we'd better go." Jack glanced at the clock on the wall now indicating the time, "The nurses will be back on duty soon."

The shade nodded, he glanced at the Changelings "Dist, Chicane…it's time for us to go."

"So soon?" Chicane whimpered as she turned from bed

"Afraid so sweetie." Darkness smiled as he crossed the room and knelt so that he was eye level with the little girl.

Chicane sniffed slightly, "O..ok." she inhaled suddenly "Paro secretly has a fear of the dark so he'll need a night light." Chicane's voice caught slightly, "But…don't tell him I told you."

"I promise your brother will be fine." Darkness used his good arm to hug the girl now trying to not cry.

"Yeah guys." Jack piped up as he placed an arm around Dist's shoulders, "Paro will have a blast in our Realm. And I'm sure you two can come visit him soon."

"You think so?" Chicane's voice was full of hope as Darkness stood up

"Of course, child."

All glanced at Vila who had walked in, the Fae holding a small notepad in her hand

"In fact, Aira has asked that I go in next week to Toothiana to deliver a message to her." The Air Fae smiled slyly, "And it is not uncommon for me to take one or two others on my errands."

"Oh thank you thank you!" Chicane ran to the Fae and embraced her, the Changeling burying her face into the woman's body.

Vila nodded, "But of course child." She motioned to Dist who was still next to the bed, "Dist it is late… you should take your sister and head to the throne room. Matriarch Aira wants to take you to your chamber."

Dist nodded, understanding that the Air Fae was allowing them an out so they wouldn't have to watch their brother leave "Come on sis let's go see Aira."

Chicane nodded, "Ok."

Jack watched as she rushed back to Paro, her little hand again going to her brothers

"Bye big brother!" Chicane forced a smile, "We'll see you again soon."

"Yeah bro." Dist inhaled as he too forced a smile, "Have fun and don't get into too much trouble."

Jack grinned, "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble Dist."

A laugh escaped Darkness, "Really Frost? You'll keep 'him' out of trouble?"

"Don't worry children Paro will be fine." Vila interrupted before the winter spirit could murder the smirking shade. "Now hurry along before Aira gets worried."

"Ok now what?" Jack spoke as the Changelings left the room.

"You'll have to carry Paro." Darkness spoke as Vila handed him the notepad, "I can't with only one good arm."

The winter spirit nodded, "Here."

Darkness startled when the boy handed his staff to him

Jack then went to the bed and carefully picked the Changeling up into his arms, "Wow he weighs next to nothing."

"I imagine the kids never had a decent meal Frost." Darkness growled slightly, the shade well versed in how horrid people like Neela were towards those they held power over. "Which we will remedy as soon as the boy wakes up." He reached into his pocket and grabbed the Parisol stone, "Now let's head home Frost."

Vila shielded her eyes as the room filled with a blue light, once it cleared the room was empty save for herself and the lone bed.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought I love hearing from you. Welp we will soon find out exactly what happened to our favorite shy spirit Sam ;) as well as an act that will set the world spiraling towards Chaos ]:) Hope you guys are ready! Till next time.


	74. Chapter 76

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews you are awesome! Love seeing what yall are thinking of the story and its progression. So, sorry for the lateness…life got crazy these past few weeks. Grandmother had surgery (she did great by the way) and then I went on vacation with the family where there was no internet (gasp!) However, I am back home and will try and update this weekend (even if it is a short chapter) However until then enjoy.

* * *

(Tooth Palace)

Hidden within an island near the great content of Asia was the magnificent Palace of Memory. This great citadel had been built long ago to house the memories of all that had ever existed. Not many had ever set foot in the brilliant palace of plated gold, not many had seen its great domed architect. However, this afternoon the air surged with energy as a pulse broke through the very fabric that separated the Realms from one another.

Unseeing walls watched as a swirling vortex of pulsing light ripped the veil between worlds, marble statues stared with unseeing eyes as from the vortex the spirit known as Darkness stepped forth, his silver eyes blinking rapidly in the bright light of the palace.

 _"_ _Is this the right place?"_ Darkness glanced around at the golden corridor he had emerged into; brilliant rays of yellow and pink reflected off the gold plates that lined every inch of the hall.

Darkness knew he had asked the stone to take them to the Tooth Palace…however Darkness couldn't for the life of him recall exactly what the Palace looked like.

Silver eyes looked quickly out one of the large openings that served as a glass less window, his breath catching at the sight of the magnificent domed architecture that made-up the exterior. It wasn't at all what he had thought it's look like…Darkness had pictured the place being made of white stone cut to look like molars.

"Darkness you ok?"

Silver eyes glanced at the winter spirit now exiting the vortex, the boy holding Paro bridal style in his arms (the poor Changeling still crumpled in slumber against Jack's chest)

"Of course I am Frost." Darkness tossed his head, trying to avoid the boy's eyes that were now trained on him, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack shifted Paro in his arms, "It's just you had this look of bewilderment on your face." The teen paused, his expression softening "You don't remember this place, do you?"

The teen watched Darkness chew his lip, the shade obviously embarrassed by his lack of memory.

"It's ok Darkness." Jack moved past the shade and further into the hall, "Just follow me I know my way around."

Darkness bit back his pride and allowed the teen to take the lead, he decided to try and etch the place in his mind by observing the corridor they were walking, "So Tooth lives here?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, her and all of her fairies." The winter spirit glanced at the spirit, "From what I understood you stayed here for a couple of months before you started crashing at my mom's…." the teen stopped talking when he noticed the look of contemplation on Darkness's face, "You really don't remember anything about Tooth or this place?"

"I…I remember Tooth, Ruin returned that much to me. He gave me back my memory of who she is and what she looks like." Darkness cocked his head, "But as far as this place…Ruin really didn't focus on returning location memories as much as the ones about people. So yeah Frost I guess you could say my memory is a bit hazy when it comes to this place."

"I thought Ruin said he was going to return all of your memories to you." Jack frowned, the Hellfire had assured him that he'd finish helping Darkness with the memory regain when Jack had gone to save Sam.

"Ruin didn't finish." Darkness spoke as if it were no big deal, the spirit distracted by a large vase that was perched on an ivory pedestal, "Ruin felt Sam's fear and I left to come find you." The spirit snorted as he left the vase and hurried to catch up to the teen who had not stopped walking, "Which turned out to be a waste of my time considering Camzotz had already found you two."

"Well after we get Sam then you need to find a way to get back so Ruin can finish returning your memories to you."

"Can't." Darkness shrugged as the two of them turned the corner, "Ruin said that once I left whatever he hadn't returned would be lost."

Jack stopped walking and glanced at the shade, the teen couldn't help but feel guilty that Darkness had given up getting back memoirs because he had rushed to come save him and Sam, "But that's not fair…there has to be some way too…"

Darkness waved a hand interrupting the teen, "Don't worry about it Frost, I'll figure something out." He grinned slightly, "Besides whatever took them away in the first place shouldn't affect what has been returned so I won't attack you again…" Darkness rubbed his chin suddenly, "Though I could use it as an excuse to attack Pitch..."

"This isn't funny Darkness." Jack glowered at the shade, "Not having your memory is a very serious matter!"

Silver eyes blinked slightly, Darkness a bit surprised by the emotion he could hear in the teen's voice, "Frost…I'll be fine." He motioned to Paro who had stirred slightly at the volume of Jack's shout, "We can worry about my memories later, right now though I'm concerned with getting Paro settled."

Jack frowned as they continued walking the winding hall, "I'm concerned about Paro too Darkness but I'm also worried about y…"

"We should hurry Frost." Darkness interrupted the teen, "We really need to go get Sam before the kid gets into trouble."

"Fine." Jack huffed, "But this isn't over Darkness not by a long shot." He snorted, "I swear by the moon above that I'll find a way to get your memories back."

"Frost can't we just end one crisis before starting another?" Darkness groaned as they reached the end of the hall and came to a staircase, "That's all I ask." The shade exhaled as the two of them started up the flight of stairs.

* * *

(The Vaults)

It would seem that the Universe was not in favor of honoring that request… just the sort of crisis that Darkness feared was under way as the Rider known as Famine landed silently as death itself outside the front doors of the horrid blood and scream filled citadel known as the Hell Vaults.

Famine smirked as he glanced around the empty entrance way, _"My my how lax they have become. In the olden days, there would have been at least five guards here to greet me…"_ the Rider reached into the small pouch he carried pulling a gleaming green stone from within, _"Stitcher will have their heads once I'm done."_

A loud crack echoed Famine crushed the stone in his palm, a hiss of steam filled the air as emerald colored smoke twined from broken shards and around the Rider.

 _"_ _There."_ Famine sneered slightly as the mist seeped into his body, the Rider tossed the shards aside as he started to the front door. Famine paused when screeching filled the air, a loud curse left his lips as he turned and caught sight of four imps now diving towards him, _"Damn it…I should have used the Distort before now so those winged imbeciles wouldn't have tracked me here."_

Famine glowered at the creatures as they landed on his shoulders, squeaking with smugness about how they had been so smart to be able to track him down, _"I guess since you're here you can be of some use."_

The imps bounced slightly as they emphatically chittered of their worth, and how they would not let him down. Lines of blood appeared on the Rider's shirt as the creatures tiny claws caught his skin as the spirit continued into the castle.

 _"_ _Will you shut up."_ Famine hissed through his teeth as the small imps became a bit more animated in their assuring him of their eagerness to help, " _If Stitcher finds me here then the whole plan goes up in smoke and I swear to Than if that happens I'll feed you all to EpulumFames."_

At that the creatures instantly went quiet, knowing full well their master would have no problem about letting the horrid sword he owned devour them.

Famine exhaled as the silence that settled allowed him to hear more clearly.

Low moans and whimpers drifted from occupants held within iron doors that lined the corridor Famine was now traveling down. The Rider knew that whomever was behind the locked cell doors were writhing in whatever agony filled torture they were being subjected to.

 _"_ _Seems Stitcher has been busy as of late."_ Famine mused as he walked the hall, the Rider mentally counting the cells he passed, _"She must have collected at least fifty more souls since I left with Vengeance."_

Famine hummed in his throat, _"Wonder if that will be enough…"_ the Rider shook his head as he rounded the corner of the corridor, _"But that is not my concern at this moment…Master Vengeance gave explicit instruction of what my action was to be here."_ Soulless eyes stared at the large door he had come too, _"And I will follow his orders without fail."_ Famine glanced at the imps clinging to his shoulders, _"All right you little devils, cause a bit of mayhem…just don't get caught understood?"_

The imps squealed with glee at the thought of not only being able to cause a ruckus but that they would actually be making their master happy.

Famine winced slightly as the devils leapt from him, their claws leaving inch deep gashes in his shoulders as they took off down the opposite way. However instead of addressing the now bleeding wounds the Rider focused on the door before him, _"Give it a few moments…"_

"What the hell!"

"Where did they come from!"

 _"_ _And that is why I keep those brainless dolts around."_ Famine chuckled as the demon guard's shouts bounced off the walls as his imps carried out their orders, _"They make a great distraction."_ The Rider quickly pressed himself against the wall as the door before him screamed open, Famine held his breath as Stitcher burst from within the room.

"What is all that racket!" the elder spirit's eyes burned with annoyance as she stormed down the corridor, her velvet robe dragging the blood and dirt stained stone as she hurried to see what was causing so much commotion.

Famine waited for a few minutes then once he was sure Stitcher was out of sight the Rider hurried to the room she had just vacated. Famine paused slightly at the sight of the massive throne made of ivory bones, every instinct screamed for him to go to his knees as had always been ordered by the person that sat within the seat. Famine shook himself from that urge, he had not come to pay homage to his King's throne, he had been sent for something much greater…

A jagged grin split Famine's lips when he caught sight of the golden sarcophagus that was propped against one of the many pillars that held up the massive ceiling.

 _"_ _There you are."_ The Rider quickly strolled across the cracked floor to the coffin, a pulse of power twined up his arm as Famine placed a hand to its jeweled surface.

 **"** **Famine, servant of Than. Why have you come here again?"**

Famine grinned _"I am taking you from here Set."_

A silence echoed as the spirit within mulled that over, the casing shook slightly

 **"** **Away from here I cannot go."** A slight angered tone resounded within Set's voice, **"So the answer to you is no."**

Famine rolled his eyes, _"Really Set? And just how are you going to stop…"_ the Rider jumped back when a surge of power erupted from the coffin, the intensity of it scorching the stone it sat upon black.

 **"** **Again, my answer is no."** Set's voice was smug as the spirit continued to pour his power into the coffin itself, **"So do just go."**

 _"_ _Vengeance has a plan to free you."_ Famine smirked when at that the coffin went still, the once pulsing energy dissipating instantly

 **"** **Why would he bother?** **"** Set's voice seemed confused, **"I am not a servant of his father…"**

 _"_ _I understand that Set_." Famine snorted as he struggled to pick up the heavy coffin, the weight of it almost too much for his thin frame, _"However even though you did not serve Haruto you were Morana's favorite."_ The Rider continued, _"And her son Vengeance wants to honor that favoritism by assisting you in being free from your prison that Raze stuffed you into."_

A slight pause answered Famine, then the spirit spoke

 **"** **I serve only Nephthys."** Set's voice quivered, **"I am sorry if this does not please."**

Famine nodded as he struggled to carry his burden to the hall, "But could you not listen to her son for just a little while? At least until he can free Morana from her prison?"

 **"** **To free my Queen Vengeance means!"**

 _"_ _Yes yes!"_ Famine cursed when the coffin began shaking, the spirit within overcome with excitement at the thought of Morana being freed from her prison, _"Now will you stop moving! Your heavy ass is hard enough to carry without you thrashing around in there."_

 **"** **Nothing but bone and dust am I."** Set seemed to laugh, though the coffin did go still **"Until the blood of Moon my powers revives."**

Famine glanced into the hall, smirking slightly at the sounds of mayhem his imps were still causing, _"Is that the only reason we need to obtain Raze's kid?"_ once he was sure the coast was clear the Rider started down the corridor, _"Just so we don't open a box and get a dusty skeleton?"_

 **"** **Moon blood is needed for my rebirth. Moon blood is needed to lift my curse."**

Famine pondered the spirit's words for a moment, _"Oh you mean we need Raze's offspring to open up the box as well as get you back to your former self."_ Famine grinned, his broken teeth showing with the action, _"Any chance we could just use the winter child?"_

 **"** **If the child is Phase of New then yes they will do."**

 _"_ _Phase of New?"_ Famine made a face, the man's riddle speak was getting on his nerves. _"What the hell does that mean?"_

 **"** **By night the…"**

 _"_ _Never mind Set."_ Famine quickly interrupted before the spirit could continue what he could only guess would another brain scratching speech, _"I'll just ask Vengeance when I get back."_

Famine was relieved when the spirit within the coffin went silent, the Rider then turned his attention to leaving the citadel without being seen by the guards that were now very much riled up.

Frantic footsteps behind him instantly told Famine he wasn't going to get off that easy.

"Fa…Famine! What are you doing with Set?"

The Rider turned his head slightly, a sneer coming to his face at the trembling young demon that stood behind him, _"I'm fine thanks for asking Kreager."_ Famine grinned at the look on the demon's face _"Now as far as Set goes… I am just retrieving him for Vengeance."_ Famine motioned with his head towards the door, _"Would you like to come with me? I am sure Stitcher does not acknowledge your worth here."_

Kreager's eyes gleamed slightly, then instantly the young demon shook his head, "I can't leave Famine…I swore to obey the Throne and the one that sits upon it."

Famine clicked his tongue, _"I understand Kreager."_ He smirked suddenly, _"However when you are ready to serve a Master who is a competent leader…"_

Kreager startled when the spirit tossed something to him, the demon caught it out of instinct. "A Transit Stone?" yellow eyes flicked to the Rider in confusion.

 _"_ _When you tire of being treated as dirt bring Vengeance an offering."_ Famine smirked, _"I'm sure if you do he'll accept your service."_

"But Famine…" the young demons wings flared slightly, "Set…"

Famine waved a hand slightly, still holding onto the coffin _"Now now I do not have time to chat any longer I must be getting back to my Master."_ The Rider grinned as he started walking to the entrance, _"And I do not have to remind you that I was never here."_

Famine did not wait for the young demon to reply and simply walked out of the Hell Vaults…the tool to plunge the world into Chaos resting comfortably on his shoulders.

* * *

(Tooth Palace)

Unaware of what was happening across the world in the Vaults inside the Palace of Memory winged fairies were busy carrying about their duties of preserving memories of the humans and spirits that resided within the Realm.

A low hum resounded in the air of the ancient palace, the sound a direct result from the thousands of tiny wings beating the air as fairies tore through the air as they flitted around. And in the middle of the swarms of little ones flitted the Guardian herself, Tooth shouting out orders to her fairies.

"…canines Santiago!" Tooth pointed to a fairy while turning in midair, "Molar, Baton Rouge!"

Her helpers simply chirped and grabbed quarters as they rushed to find the teeth.

Tooth took a moment to catch her breath, the fairy queen shaking her feathers slightly "My it seems that more and more children are losing teeth these days."

"I believe it is due to all the sugar children are allowed these days Miss Tooth."

A smile came to Tooth's face as Tala walked into the room from the descending stair well that led to the next floor, "You may be right Tala."

"In my village, it was a treat to eat sweets." Tala smiled as she shifted the basket of blankets she held in her arms, "In fact we only got them on holi…"

"Watch it! You almost knocked me over!"

Both Tooth and Tala jumped at the sudden shout that came from the ascending stairwell on the opposite side of the room.

"But Frost I know that voice! I remember her voice!"

They watched as the unmistakably form of Darkness rushed up from the stairs, his chest heaving as he stopped momentarily to catch his breath. After a moment, the shade glanced up, his silver eyes widening with emotion as they locked on Tala

"It's you…It's really you." Darkness's voice cracked slightly as the spirit stepped forward, "My Tala…" he stepped forward then almost in the same motion took a step back as if Darkness were trying to decide how to proceed.

Tala made that decision for him

The room echoed as the basket Tala was holding hit the ground, in the next instant she was running to the shade that had just came from the stair well

"Oh Darkness!" Tala seemed like a blur as she rushed across the room "You're hurt!"

Tooth watched a look of surprise come to the shade's face, as if it were new that someone would care about him being injured.

"It…It's nothing Tala." Darkness fumbled over his words as the earth spirit reached him and began looking at his casted arm, "I'm fine."

"Why do you always say that Darkness?" Tala's hands went to her hips as she glowered at the shade now sweat dropping, "When you know good and well you're not."

"Ummm I don't know…habit I guess." Darkness rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand.

Tala inhaled to retort however she was interrupted by labored steps coming up the stairwell Darkness had emerged from.

"Dang it Darkness! Next time you want to take off like an idiot at least warn a guy?" Jack's voice echoed with a growl, "You nearly knocked me down the stairs!" the winter spirit glowered at Darkness as he stepped up into the room

"You'll live." Darkness smirked at the winter spirit as he walked up

"Hey Tooth." Jack chose to ignore the shade as he glanced at the Fairy Queen, "We brought you a guest."

"Oh, my goodness!" Tooth motioned to her fairies to continue their collecting as she flitted over to Jack, "How in the world did a Changeling get into this Realm!"

Jack grinned, "Me and Darkness brought him with us when we left the Fae Realm."

Tooth cocked her head slightly "Jack…why in the world would did you wind up in the Fae Realm? That Realm is dangerous to spirit's."

"Found that out the hard way." Jack snorted, "But then I had to go after Neela had a stupid Spriggan kidnap Darkness…" Jack stopped mid-sentence when a look of anger rose like a storm on Tooth's almost always peaceful face.

"Neela…did…what!"

All in the dome went silent, not even the tiny fairies moved from the spot they were hovering, at the tone of ferocity in Tooth's voice.

Tooth didn't seem to notice

"Explain." The Fairy Queen's iridescent wings flared outwards, "Now."

Jack nodded quickly, "Well it all started at the concert…"

* * *

All right guys please review and let me know what you thought ;) I love hearing from you. Again, sorry for the lateness I will try and update this Sun if possible. Till next time.


	75. Chapter 77

Hey guys thank you to my reviewers! I loved hearing what you guys thought of the story :) I am so sorry for the lateness…I have been dealing with bouts of really bad dizziness the past few weeks. Doctor thinks it's from all the stress of losing my dad but I am supposed to have a CT done Friday to make sure there's nothing more serious going on so my next update might be later but I promise it'll get done ;) Now without further ado here is the chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(Palace of Memory)

Brilliant pink rays tinged with orange spilled across golden plated domes that made up the majestic palace that held secure the memories of those that had lived. Ripples of vibrations sent hums in the air from the thousands of small fairies that were flitting through the halls as they carried out their job of collecting teeth from around the globe.

In the main dome where the locations were displayed one would normally find Tooth (Guardian of Memory) directing traffic of her little fairies…however this afternoon the Fairy Queen was intently listening as Jack recounted for her the events of late.

"…and then we came here." Jack gulped slightly as he finished, the winter spirit not sure if the growing cloud of anger was directed at him and Darkness or not.

An uneasy silence settled over the room, only the faint wing beats of tiny fairies (who had resumed their routine) could be heard as Tooth mulled over everything that had been told.

Darkness flinched when she inhaled, the shade certain Tooth was going to explode

However, Tooth seemed to reconsider letting out her fury and instead exhaled slowly as she stepped to Jack, "So how old is Paro?"

"Ummm not sure…" the teen watched as Tooth gently brushed the Changeling's forehead, "Never really got the chance to ask him."

Tooth carefully ran her finger over the tiny spikes that were on the boy's elbow, "From his sensory spikes I'd say Paro is about…" violet eyes gleamed as the Fairy mentally did some calculating, "thirty years old…."

"There's no way!" Darkness snorted, "He looks no older than Frost."

"I meant in Fae year's Darkness." Tooth smiled, realizing her mistake, "If we're talking human time then Paro would be about fifteen."

"So, Paro's older then Frost." Darkness grinned, "Perfect, I need more eyes to watch him."

"Hey!" Jack glowered at the shade, "He's only older by one year."

"You're fourteen?" Darkness smirked, "I thought you were about ten with how immature you act sometimes Frost."

"At least I know how old I am." Jack snapped without thinking, however the teen instantly regretted it when a look of hurt came to the spirit's face, "Darkness I didn't…"

"Now that you know the situation Tooth." Darkness interrupted the teen, "Would you mind taking care of Paro until I get back?"

Tooth wanted desperately to ask about the comment that was clearly about the shade's memory loss, however after noticing how quickly Darkness had moved the conversation the Fae restrained herself and simply nodded, "Of course Darkness. I would be glad to."

"Thank you Tooth." Darkness glanced at Paro, the shade's heart feeling a bit lighter knowing the boy was going to be taken care of

"Wait…get back?"

Darkness flinched at Tala's voice, the earth spirit was now staring at him with wide eyes

"You're leaving again?" Tala couldn't help the slight hitch in her voice, she hadn't missed Jack's comment and was now extremely concerned about the shade (who knew what all he didn't remember)

"Oh, I just have to go pick Sam up." Darkness grinned, "I shouldn't be gone for too long."

Tala's eyes went to the floor, "Last time you said that Darkness I didn't see you for months."

"That won't happen this time Tala." Darkness lifted her chin with his good hand, "I promise…" a sigh left the shade, "Last time I had forgotten y…" silver eyes widened as Darkness caught himself, "that I had that I had to watch Frost."

 _"_ _He doesn't know that I am aware of what is happening to his memories."_ Tala filled with understanding when Darkness suddenly avoided her gaze, she forced a smile as she placed a hand to his cheek, "All right then." She gently turned him so that silver eyes were staring into hers "Just be safe ok?"

Darkness smiled, "Of course. Aren't I always?"

Tala chuckled as she pointed to his casted arm, "In that case, I take it that's just a fashion in the Fae Realm."

"Darkness getting injured wasn't his fault." Jack spoke up, "Those two cheated." The teen glanced at Darkness hoping that his input made up for his insensitive remark earlier

"Well Arana and Zeradah got what was coming to them." Tooth's voice echoed her fury at the two Fae, "Though I do wish you hadn't killed them Darkness."

"Why not?" Darkness snorted, "They deserved it."

Jack shuddered slightly when a false smile came to the Guardian's face

"Because a death that quick was too good for them." Tooth glanced down at the Changeling, "However…" she motioned for Jack to hand Paro to her

Jack quickly complied, the teen not wanting to turn the Fae's anger on him

Tooth made sure she was not putting too much pressure on the boy's back as she cradled in her arms, "For what Neela has done to Paro and all other spirit's and Fae that she has tormented…." her face filling with a new rush of rage as she saw up close the damage done to the young teen "Neela will not be allowed the luxury of a swift end, once I speak with the Matriarchs…" Violet eyes gleamed with fury, " she will wish for such a fate."

The room settled with silence at her words, the air trembling slightly with the weight of the Guardian's anger.

Tooth inhaled, the fairy trying to reign in her emotions "Tala…" she glanced at the earth spirit, "Would you mind preparing something for Paro to eat?" she frowned, "The boy weighs next to nothing…"

"Yes mam." Tale nodded, a thoughtful look came to her face "What should I make for him?"

"Nothing with almonds." Darkness spoke quickly as Tala hurried to the stairwell that led to the kitchens, "Changelings are allergic to them."

"I'm surprised you know that Darkness." Tooth glanced at the shade, "Most spirits don't know a lot about Fae."

"I'm not most spirit's." Darkness grinned, "I like to stay informed."

Jack decided to let the shade have this one and not reveal that the only reason the spirit knew the information was because he had been told.

Instead the teen glanced at the Guardian, "Hey Tooth would you make sure someone is with Paro? I know you're busy but I don't want him to wake up in a strange place and be alone."

Tooth nodded her wings beating rapidly as she lifted into the air, "Of course Jack. Myself, Tala, or one of my fairies will be with him at all times."

Jack glanced at Darkness as Tooth flew off towards the East Dome, "Hey about that comment…"

"Don't sweat it Frost." Darkness waved a hand interrupting the teen, "I know you didn't mean it." The shade motioned to a shadow that was flicking from one of the columns of the room, "Now come on we need to go retrieve Sam before he gets into trouble."

"I doubt that's an issue Darkness." Jack quickly hurried to the shade's side as a tendril of blackness peeled away from the column and snaked across the golden plated floor, "Sam doesn't really go looking for trouble."

Darkness rolled his eyes "True Frost. But trouble seems to find the kid no matter what he's doing."

"You have a point…" Jack once again filled with worry, the teen knowing that Darkness was correct in his statement.

So as the shadow reached them and pulled the two spirits into it per Darkness's request, Jack prayed to the gods that Sam was just fine and for once had avoided trouble.

* * *

(Palace Kismet)

While Jack was worried about what could have befallen his friend, his brother Pitch was learning of just what kind of trouble his own friend had gotten into…and as the Leprechaun was finishing his tale the Nightmare King was starting to think he was going to have to either lock Patrick away till March or not let him out of his sight.

"…and then after I took all three out myself I came here."

Pitch glared as Patrick finished, "And do you see now the reason I told you to stay put!"

"Not really." Patrick sweat dropped when Pitch's face darkened

"You were attacked by three mercenaries!" Pitch glowered at his friend who wore an expression of unconcern, "You could have been killed!"

"They didn't stand a chance Pitch." The Leprechaun grinned as he sank into the couch he was sitting on. A thud echoed as he propped his feet up on the ancient wooden coffee table that was in front of the couch "I wasn't worried…" Patrick trailed off at the simultaneous looks both Pitch and Iris shot him (though Iris's was for the fact his feet was on her expensive table).

"And that is the reason why Pitch asked you to stay at the palace." Iris's voice was soft, though she too was a bit put out with her husband's attitude towards his near-death experience, "You have no sense of self preservation." She pointed to the mud crusted shoes now marring the table.

Patrick quickly took the hint and put his feet down, "Come on! It's not like anything happened. I'm fine!" he smirked, "Those three didn't even lay a finger on me."

"They didn't need too!" Pitch stood to his feet, his hand clenching, "All those morons would have had to do was remove the Shankar and…" the shade waved his hands outwards, "In an instant you would be locked in Death's holding cells waiting for torture and torment until you were broken beyond repair!"

Patrick flinched as shadows writhed underneath Pitch's feet, the blackness reacting to emotion now pouring from the Nightmare King.

"And I for one will not see my friend dragged into such Hell just because he is an IDIOT that will not listen to people that want nothing but to keep him SAFE!"

A silence settled over the room, only the crackling of flames within the fireplace being heard.

After a moment, Patrick spoke

"I'm…I'm sorry Pitch."

Pitch blinked slightly, the shade not used to hearing those words from his friend

"It was selfish of me to leave…" Patrick exhaled, "I didn't think about what might have happened…all I was thinking about was the fact I wanted to be able to complete my job." He smirked, "You know how I am about my reputation."

"Patrick…" Pitch desperately tried to reign in his emotions, knowing that the Nightmares were starting to stir due to his emotion, "your reputation isn't worth your life."

Patrick sighed, "I promise that from now until March 17th I'll be more careful."

"So, I don't have to worry about you trying to go off adventuring till then?" Iris raised an eyebrow, not at all convinced that her husband would give up so easy.

"At least until I get another job." Patrick grinned, he held up his hands when Pitch inhaled, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Pitch huffed as he sat back down, "Well after almost losing your life to Menw's hired hands. Did you at least find a Lacuna stone?"

Patrick placed a hand to his heart, an expression of hurt on his face, "You wound me Pitch. You should know by now when the Great Patrick sets out to find an item that he finds it."

"Patrick…"

Patrick quickly pulled the small stone from his pocket at the tone of impatience in Pitch's voice, "One Lacuna Stone, just as you ordered."

"At least something good came of your little outing." Pitch motioned for the stone, which Patrick promptly tossed to him. Golden eyes gleamed as he examined the pure white stone now a sharp contrast to his grey palm "Now all I have to do is find something other than a suppression collar to attach this too for Sam to wear."

"I can go find something." Patrick sat up slightly, "I'm sure I have a contact that…"

"No." Pitch quickly interrupted his friend, "You are to stay put here at Kismet or so help me Patrick I will have the shadows drag your ass to my old home and lock you in one of the dungeon cells."

Patrick gulped knowing full well Pitch would have no problem doing so, "Ok ok…I'll not leave the palace." He glanced at Iris, "Unless I'm going into town for one of Iris's many weird cravings."

Iris rolled her eyes, "I don't have weird cravings…"

"Three nights ago, you wanted Pricelin ice-cream at two in the morning…and you vowed bodily harm upon me if I didn't retrieve it for you within the hour." Patrick glanced at Pitch, "Which thankfully Hu's Creamery 'in town' had."

"All right Patrick." Pitch grinned as he rose to his feet, "I'll allow you to leave the Palace 'just' to go into Havensten but that is as far as you can go. Agreed?"

"Fine…I agree." Patrick grumbled, knowing that was the best offer he was going to get out of the Nightmare King.

Pitch nodded, satisfied that he had gotten his friend to agree, "Good, now if you will excuse me I should go back to Burgess to wait for Jack so we can go find a cure for Darkness's memory loss."

"Why can't I just come with you Pitch?" Patrick pouted at the mention of the adventure he was going to miss.

"Because I said so." Pitch glanced at Iris, "If he leaves let me know the second it happens and I'll drag him back kicking and screaming."

"Of course, Pitch." Iris chuckled as Patrick crossed his arms and began grumbling about being treated like a helpless child, "Be careful."

Pitch grinned as he sank into the shadow of one of the flickering flames, "Aren't I always?"

* * *

(With Jack)

While Pitch was using the shadows to return home, elsewhere in the world his younger brother was currently using them to return to the concert where he had expected to find Sam…which of course that optimism had been dashed the moment he and Darkness had emerged from the shadows and into an empty stadium.

"Oh gods…Sam's not here!" the winter spirit's voice seemed to echo across the once packed grounds.

Darkness scanned the stadium, his eyes falling on the empty cups and wrappers left behind by fans, "From the looks of it I'd say no one has been here for a while now."

"Wait, I bet Sam's hiding somewhere." The teen was desperately wanted to think that his friend was still at the concert, "Sam always did that when I had to leave him alone when I first found him." Jack's eyes filled with excitement, "Darkness you can sense Sam's fear, right?" Jack continued, not letting the shade answer, "So all you have to do is search for him that way."

"Frost…" Darkness knew what he was about to say was going to escalate the winter spirit's panic, "Frost I began searching the moment we stepped from the Between."

"And?" Jack's voice was hopeful, however that hope fell at the look on Darkness's face

Darkness sighed, "Frost I don't sense him here…"

"Then he's been taken!" Jack's voice echoed in the silent air, "We have to find him!" he lifted his staff about to ask Wind to take him away

"Frost calm down!" Darkness had to grab Jack's hand before the boy could leave

"Let go of me Darkness! I have to find Sam before anything happens to him!" Jack growled as he fought against the spirit's grip

"Frost take a breath and just think for a moment." Darkness kept his hold, "If you go running off without a clue where to look all you're doing is wasting time."

Jack stopped struggling, the teen knowing that Darkness was right

Darkness exhaled as he let the boy go, "Now come on, I'm sure there's at least someone around here we can talk to."

The two of them set out across the field, ignoring the bits of trash that crunched under foot.

After what seemed like eternity to Jack they came to the platform that had once held the band of Stars and Hearts. However now instead of the lively performers the stage was barren, except for moths and other afternoon insects getting ready for the night.

"Darkness let's face it, there's no one here!" Jack wanted to curl up somewhere and just disappear, "This is all my fault!"

"What's your fault?"

Both startled when the silence was shattered by a melodic voice

"Star oh thank the gods!" Jack filled with relief when from around the now vacant platform as Alexia a.k.a. 'Star' stepped, "Can you help us find Sam. I'm think he's still here."

Alexia's face filled with concern, "I'm sorry Jack…but everyone's gone." She offered him a sympathetic look, "The last of the security just finished their checks."

Jack's face fell

"But if you want I'll help you look for him." Alexia offered quickly, the girl wanting to find the shy spirit as much as the winter spirit, "But first I have to head home to let dad know I'm going."

Darkness raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl pull a Far stone from her pocket, "Wait…just where is home?"

Jack watched a mischievous smile came to Alexia's face

"I live in Xibalba."

"Oh sh…" Darkness's curse was cut short as the stone flashed, transporting him and Jack along with Alexia to the Aztec Underworld.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) Love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time ;)


	76. Chapter 78

Hey guys! Hope you are all doing well. Thank you queenlaur for the review :) I love hearing what you thought of the chapter :) So my friend and I have planning something really cool for you guys ;) It'll take a bit of time to complete but it'll be epic when completed. Now without further ado here is the chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Xibalba)

Located deep in the heart of South America a vast maze of tunnels wormed their way deep into the Earth's heart. Humid stale air wafted through the cavern, carrying with it a scent of blood and Sulphur. An impenetrable darkness filled the maze, taking the sight from any that were unfortunate to be traversing it. To combat this the one who lived deep within the heart of the labyrinth had placed torches along the halls. Though most would have rathered the blackness since the flickering flames revealed crimson liquid cascading through the jagged cracks of the walls…. a fact that greatly disturbed the young winter spirit currently walking the tunnels.

"Ummmm Star I hate to be 'that' guy." Jack glanced at the girl who was happily leading them down the tunnel, "But did you know that the walls are BLEEDING!"

Star glanced at that wall, "Yeah they kind of do that…"

"And that doesn't concern you at all?" Jack stared at her, a bit worried by the fact she didn't seemed fazed.

"Why would it?" the girl glanced back at Jack, confusion in her eyes.

"Because 'the' 'walls' 'are' 'bleeding'!" Jack punctuated each word, "Don't you find that a bit creepy?"

Star giggled slightly, "Oh that's the least creepy thing dad built into his palace." She smirked, "You should see the river of scorpions…"

Darkness raised an eyebrow, "Wait... your dad…but I thought that the Demon Lord Camzotz built Xibalba?"

Star stopped walking for a moment, turning to the two following her "Oh you didn't know?" the girl continued when both looked at her with blank stares, "Camzotz is my father."

The hall resounded with shocked silence, after a moment Jack broke it

"What!" the winter spirit nearly fell over, "You're Camzotz's daughter!"

Star grinned sheepishly

"But I thought he said he was your manager?" Darkness shook his head, how could such a being as Camzotz who was known throughout the Realm for his power and short temper have a child that seemed to ooze sugar and gumdrops?

"Oh he is." Star smiled, unaware of the shade's thought, "That was the only way he'd allow me to go off on tour was if he could go…"

 _"_ _I can't believe that Star's the daughter of a Camzotz!"_ Jack tuned out the conversation the two were having, the winter spirit now occupied with his own thoughts _"Man is Sam going to flip when he finds out he has a crush on a Demon god's daughter!"_ Jack grinned at the thought of how his shy friend would react to this new bit of information.

"Jack is everything all right?"

Jack was pulled from his thought by Star's question, "Oh yeah, I was just thinking about how Sam will be surprised to find out."

Darkness raised an eyebrow when a spike of fear hit him from the girl

"Do…do you think he'll be afraid of me?"

"Not a chance." Darkness spoke quickly when the fear spoke to him of how Star thought the shy teen would hate her.

Star's eyes went to the floor, "But…I heard of how bad he was treated by demon kind within the Vaults." Her voice turned plaintiff, "He might hate me because I'm part demon…"

Jack snorted, "Sam has accepted Darkness as one of the few he trusts, and he's not exactly a pure soul." the teen continued at her look, "So no, I don't think Sam will hate you."

A look of relief came to Star's face, "That's good…"

"Speaking of Sam..." Darkness glowered at Jack, "we really need to be finding him."

"We will start looking as soon as I tell dad that I'm going." Star spoke as she started walking again. She stopped in front of a large obsidian stone door, "He gets worried if I am away for too long."

"Maybe he'll help too." Jack spoke as he admired the veins of gold that ran throughout the black stone, "Camzotz seemed to like Sam."

Darkness snorted slightly, "It's not hard to like the kid Frost." The shade smirked, "Sam's like one of those fluffy kittens that even cat haters have to pet."

Jack was about to respond when Star opened the door, whatever he had been about to say died in his throat at the sight of the room before him.

Floor made of gleaming white quartz stretch out before them, veins of pulsing magma twined like serpents within the hardened stone. Walls made of bright turquoise rose high on all sides, it's surface reflecting a slight orangish hue due to the magma below.

"And I thought Morana had elaborate taste." Darkness whistled slightly

Jack had to agree as he caught sight of what had the shade's attention

A throne made of solid gold rested upon a polished emerald plinth, flickering flames danced upon the green surface of the stone from several ornate torches that lined the dais. However, in a stark contrast to the ornate throne Jack was surprised to see a small plain cardboard box, the winter spirit couldn't figure out for the life of him why it be there.

"Frost…get behind me."

Jack glanced at Darkness, a bit confused by the shade's worried tone, that is he was confused until he followed the spirit's eye's and caught sight of the twelve large humanoid bats that were lined around the room, each one spaced about five feet from the other, their blood red eyes now trained on them.

 _"_ _I never even saw them…"_ Jack shivered at the sight of the ivory curved swords each guard held, rusted blood on the blades told the teen these creatures had no problem in their use.

"Oh don't be scared guys." Star offered the two of them a smile as she motioned for them to follow her in, "These are just dad's personal guard. They only attack if he orders them to." She waved at the guards, "Besides they're really just big softies."

"Princess Alexia we humbly disagree." One of the guards spoke with an exasperated tone, it obvious this was not the first time the young girl had said that, "We twelve were handpicked by our lord for our prowess and might."

"I am merely joking Jedrek." Star giggled at the fact the creature's wings had fanned out in his indignation at being called soft.

"Princess is there something you require?" Jedrek pushed the conversation forward, "Normally you are not here at the Palace."

Star nodded, "Oh I was looking for dad. Is he here?"

Jack watched the guard's expression turn dark

"Lord Camzotz is currently with a guest." The guard's throat thrummed with a loud rumble

"Who is it?" Star's voice held a note of worry, the girl not missing the guards growl

Before the creature could reply a loud voice echoed in the air

"…and I know he is here! Now give him to me!"

"I know that voice…"

Jack glanced at Darkness, the teen surprised to see the spirit shaking "Darkness, who is it?"

Silver eyes darted around the room, "I know that voice, I know that voice…"

Blue eyes filled with concern as the spirit kept saying the same thing, Jack watched as Darkness's chest began to heave he could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack, "Darkness take deep brea…"

"Frost we have to leave now!"

A yelp escaped Jack when the shade grabbed his arm, "Darkness hold on!" he struggled against the spirit now pulling him towards a shadow that was being given off by the dais that held the throne.

Darkness ignored Jack's protest, the spirit hell bent on getting away from there.

Unfortunately, Darkness didn't succeed.

"Donovan!"

Jack managed to yank himself free from the shade's hold when the spirit froze as if stone. Jack quickly turned to see just who it was that had such an effect on a spirit like Darkness who seemed to fear no one.

An unconscious wave of dread washed over the winter spirit at the creature that was now entering the throne room.

A large demon, nearly six feet tall, was barreling through the doorway. The being's skin resembled that of freshly split blood, while strangely his large leather wings were pure white though they were marred with jagged holes and tears. Four horns (two on either side of the being's head) jagged and cracked twined upwards spiraling until they joined above the demon's head forming a cradle where an enormous Peridot stone gleamed with brilliant green hues.

Jack shuddered when he caught sight of the demon's eyes…or rather eye.

The one was burning with hatred, it's dark red iris catching the light of the room. Where the other should have been, the teen saw only a deep crater, still mottled with streaks of red and blue as if the wound had never healed.

"I scoffed and told the shadows they were lying when they said you were still drawing breath." A half snarl broke into the demon's voice as he continued coming, "Guess I was wrong…and in a way, I'm glad. This just means I get to continue where I left off in your training."

Jack glanced at Darkness, the spirit had gone pale an expression of sheer terror now etched on his face. It hit him that Darkness was not going to answer the creature clearly addressing him, nor was the shade going to make any attempt to flee. In fact, it looked to Jack like the shade had become stone.

"At least you still remember a bit of what I taught you maggot." A cruel laugh left the demon when the creature also picked up on the fact the spirit wasn't moving, "It is better to take the beating than running…which only makes it worse."

Jack glowered at the demon as he moved in front of Darkness, "I don't know who you are but you need to stop right there." He lifted his staff, the end glowing teal, "I won't let you touch him."

A sneer crept onto the demon's face, "Oh really?" Ivory claws glinted as the creature flexed his gnarled fingers, "And just how do you plan to stop me little one?"

"By any means necessary." Jack growled as he took a step forward, the teen ready to defend Darkness from this being that wanted to hurt him. However, Jack stopped when the familiar form of Camzotz came into the room.

"I'd not take another step Torment." The demon god's voice resounded with tone of command. "I will have to rend the flesh from your bones should you harm that boy."

Jack watched the creature halt mid step, his tattered wings fanning outwards as he whirled to face Camzotz

"I am not interested in the little brat." The demon's claws flicked outwards, it apparent that the creature wanted nothing more than to use them. "I am after the piece of filth he is protecting."

Camzotz glanced at Darkness, "Oh the shade? He's off limits to."

"Donovan was given to me by Morana herself!" the demon's voice resounded with rage, "By Spirit Realm law I have the right to him…"

Camztoz's own wings fanned outwards, the gold adornments glinting like tiny suns, "Do you want to claim that right here Torment?" the god grinned revealing his ivory fangs, "Because I assure you I have no qualms about ripping you apart, even if you are Stitcher's favorite."

Jack watched the demon's expression, the teen could almost see the creature weighing his options. The teen jumped when an unearthly howl left the demon, the sound not unlike a beast that had been denied a kill. Jack held his staff tight when the monster turned on his heel and glowered at him and Darkness, murderous intent reflecting in his one eye.

"Mark me Donovan I will find you again…"

All in the room had to shield their eyes when the creature's body was suddenly enveloped in a tornado of flames that spiraled around his body. When the flames died down there was only a blackened ring where the demon had once stood.

The tension in the room broke when a loud sigh escaped from Camzotz

"And I 'just' had the floor cleaned." The demon lord's shoulders dropped, "I suppose I could send Stitcher the bill…"

"Dad just who was that?" Star spoke for the first time; the girl having watched the entire scene with silent observation.

Camzotz waved a hand as if in dismissal, "Oh that was just Torment, he's part of Morana's sector…"

Jack tuned him out as he turned to Darkness, the teen very much concerned by the fact the man still seemed to be in a panicked state. "Darkness hey, you ok?"

At his voice the spirit seemed to snap out of whatever fear induced panic he had been in

"Frost…is…is Torment really gone?" silver eyes shined with terror, as if Darkness couldn't believe his own eyes as he stared at the place where the demon had once stood.

Jack nodded, "He is Darkness." The teen spoke gently, "Do…do you want to talk about it?" he knew there was history between the two (and judging from Darkness's reaction it wasn't anything good).

Darkness shook his head violently, "I can't….I can't….I…"

"Ok ok Darkness take a deep breath." Jack spoke quickly when the man took a step back, as if he were about to flee, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He offered the shade a smile, "But know I'm willing to listen if you want."

"How…how did he even know I was here?" Darkness's voice quivered with fear as he tried to get himself to calm.

"I don't think he did Darkness." Camzotz glanced at them with sympathy, the god catching their conversation "Torment came here for a different reason." The demon snorted "He came barreling in here screaming something about me harboring Sam and demanded that I hand the kid over to him."

"Wait…is Sam here?" Jack grew excited at the thought maybe Camzotz had found Sam alone at the concert and had brought him to Xibalba

Camzotz raised an eyebrow, "No…I thought he went home with you." The demon's expression filled with concern, "Eeep said something about there being trouble however when I came I found no sign of you three anywhere." He shrugged, "I assumed Darkness got tired of being social and had made you all leave."

"No Darkness got abducted by a Spriggan and dragged to the Dark Fae kingdom and I had to go rescue him." Jack beamed as he glanced at Darkness.

Darkness rolled his eyes at the tone of pride in the teen's voice

Camzotz however whistled, the demon willing to pad the boy's ego "My my that must have been quite the adventure. Care to regale me with details?"

Jack grinned, "I'll have to do it another time. We really need to go find Sam."

"I will help in any way I can." Camzotz pursed his lips, "Though I may not be as effective as I normally would be…considering my senses have become dulled due me about to enter Torpor."

Star grinned, "Don't worry dad I'll make up for the fact your old."

"I'm not old." the demon lord pouted slightly, "I'm only a few millennia…"

"Sure, dad whatever you say." Star giggled slightly.

"Hey, watch it young lady or I won't let you play with my new pet." Camzotz smirked as he strode to the dais.

"What kind of pet would a demon lord own?" Darkness whispered to Jack as the man reached the small box and cooed to whatever was inside.

"Probably something deadly." Jack watched with interest as the man put his hand into the box, only to withdraw it quickly when whatever was inside attacked him. "Are you ok?" the teen sweat dropped at the sight of the four little lines of blood now running down the demon's hand.

"Oh, I'm fine, he's just scared." The demon smiled when a low hiss echoed from the box, "Come now after all I have done for you you're going to be that way?" Camzotz smirked when another hiss answered him, "Well whether you like it or not you need to come meet our guests." The demon lord reached again into the box, ignoring yet another hiss of protest as he grabbed whatever was inside.

"Mew…" a plaintiff cry resounded with resignation as whatever was inside the box accepted being seized by the demon lord.

Jack felt his heart leap into his throat at the sound, "It can't be…" the teen nearly fainted when a squirming black bundle was pulled into the air, "Sam!"

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. Next time will reveal just how Sam wound up within the deep underworld of Xibalba. Till next time :)


	77. Chapter 79

Hello, my friends thank you so much for the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I am still on the mend from my recent ordeal…I didn't respond well to the med (in fact had a severe allergic reaction to it) so I gotta try something different for these stupid headaches. But despite that and the fact life has become quite hectic I managed to finish the chapter in my normal time ;) So without further ado here is the chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Xibalba)

After fearing the worse for his friend's safety Jack was relieved to have discovered that those fears were for naught. The teen now staring at Sam (in kitten form) being held by none other than the demon lord Camzotz. However, the illustrious demon didn't exactly believe him.

"Young Jack you are mistaken." Camzotz smiled slightly as he held the now squirming kitten against his chest, "This foul creature is Xiuhcoatl."

Jack shook his head, "Sir, that isn't a normal kitten. That's Sa…"

"Oh, I know he is not a normal feline young Jack!" Camzotz waved his hand, "This creature is a fighter and is worthy of being by my side for all of eternity."

"But sir you don't…"

Camzotz didn't seem to hear the winter spirit desperately trying to talk, "Would you like to hear the tale of how I found this fiery creature?"

Jack sweat dropped as he watched the kitten gnaw on the demon's fingers, though the man didn't seem to notice "Ummm I…"

"Please sit sit." Camzotz grinned as he lifted a hand, his palm glowing with a bright light

Both Jack and Darkness startled when the floor began to shift and warp, they stared with shock as the marbled tiles rose and morphed into chairs.

"This might take a while." The demon lord smirked as he flopped into his throne, he ignored the kitten's hiss of protest as he placed it in his lap, one of his large clawed hands simply holding it.

"Merf."

Jack watched the kitten huff and simple go still, he started to protest again that Camzotz was mistaken he stopped however when a hand came to his shoulder.

"Just let him talk Jack."

Jack glanced at Darkness who had stepped to him, "But Sam…"

"Is safe so just give the guy a moment to brag and then we'll convince him." Darkness grinned slightly as he turned and took one of the chairs. "I'm actually interested in how Sam wound up here." The shade motioned with his head to the chair beside him.

Jack had to admit he too was a bit curious as to the events that led to his friend being in the Aztec Underworld. "Ok fine." The teen hurried and took a seat "At least this will be interesting." Jack grinned despite his worry as the demon lord began his very animated tale…

Camzotz waved a hand in the air, the gold rings on his fingers catching the light from the magma veins, "I had just left the concert to continue with my duties as the Keeper of Xibalba…"

(Reality- He was simply lounging in the throne room wasting time)

"I had just finished a very important task when I was contacted by Eep with an urgent message that something was wrong with your group." Camzotz puffed out his chest, "I of course immediately jumped into action."

(Reality- He had been napping and was startled awake by the tiny bats message and had fallen to his face onto the throne room floor.)

"Quicker than Xolotl himself I left Xibalba to go see what was the matter." Camzotz's wings flared outwards, "I arrived at the concert within seconds."

(Reality- He stumbled around the palace groggily for about ten minutes then got lost due to his dulled senses and arrived at the concert nearly an hour after Eep's summons.)

"Upon reaching the grounds I hurriedly sought after Sam." Camzotz frowned slightly, "However to my dismay I could not find him anywhere." The demon lord shook his head, "I calmly accepted the fact that Darkness had made Sam leave early before I could speak to him again."

(Reality- He raged for a bit about how he had been robbed the chance to try and convince Sam to stay with him and become his one last time.)

Camzotz grinned suddenly, "Since I was already there I decided to not waste the trip and eat a plate of funnel cakes before retiring back to Xibalba."

(Reality- This part is true…though it was more than just a plate more like ten.)

"I had just finished and was preparing to leave when I saw this poor creature being kicked along the ground like a discarded piece of trash." Camzotz glanced down at the kitten who had gone still in his lap, "It sounded so frightened and scared I had to come its aid." He gently placed a hand on the feline's head, "Unfortunately I wasn't able to reach him before these three brutes that were chasing him threw a knife at him."

"Oh, gods was it Jeakar and his gang?" Jack interrupted as he sat up slightly, the teen had wondered why there was a white bandage around the kitten's head covering his entire left eye.

"Mer…."

"Not sure…" Camzotz ignored the kitten's moan of protest as he moved the crimson stained bandage so that it was a bit more secure, "I didn't really ask them their names." He grinned revealing blood stained teeth, "I simply picked up the poor creature and politely asked the three of them to leave."

(Reality- He brutally murdered all three of the spirits and had security hide the bodies.)

"After handling that I quickly took the poor thing back to Xibalba to take care of his injury." Camzotz smiled down at the kitten, "He was most appreciative."

(Reality- The kitten ran like crazy through the halls of Xibalba terrorizing all the tiny bats, bit and scratched the demon lord several times and destroyed several tapestries that were worth millions.)

"I placed him within a box because the poor thing was sleepy…"

(Reality- He placed the kitten in the box to protect the remaining tapestries and to keep himself from getting wounded anymore.)

"Then I called my wife to tell her we had a new pet."

(Reality- He called to make sure he could keep the kitten.)

Camzotz grinned as he sat up, "She was most excited and I was about to come and retrieve him to show her when Torment barged into my throne room."

Jack glanced at Darkness when the shade shuddered, the teen could see Darkness's chest starting to rise and fall quickly the spirit starting to panic again at just the mention of the demon from before.

"He was screaming about Sam and demanding that I hand over the kid to Morana." A rumble left the demon's lords throat, "I of course told him to return to Hell and leave me alone." Camzotz smirked, "I assured him that Sam was not here and that even if he was I would not hand the poor child over to that vile woman who has forgotten her purpose."

(Reality- This is all true though there were a quite a few 'choice' words that may have accompanied this conversation.)

"And then you guys showed up." Camzotz beamed with pride, "And that is the story of how I singly handily saved this small creature's life."

Jack shook his head, Sam was definitely going to die once he regained control and found out about all this…however first the winter spirit had to convince the demon lord before them that the kitten was in fact his friend.

"Now back to what news you brought." Camzotz's expression had turned serious, "Sam must have been taken from the grounds by a crafty spirit that had a way to get past all my security." The demon's eyes gleamed with anger, "We must find the child quickly so that I may rend the flesh from the person that has dared to take him from me."

"About that sir, we don't have to look for Sam." Darkness stopped when Camzotz glowered at him

"Yes, we do shade." The demon snorted, "The poor thing must be so frightened…"

Jack glanced at the kitten who had abandoned chewing on the demon's hand and had instead taken to picking thread from the demon's expensive suit, "I wouldn't exactly say he's scared…more like frustrated that he's being held."

Camzotz raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a telepath link with Sam? Where is he being held?"

"Ummm well…I don't have a link with Sam…."

"Then how do you know that he is not afraid?" Star spoke quietly, the girl very much concerned about the safety of the black haired teen "If Sam is being held against his will then he must be frightened beyond belief."

"Yeah he is being held against his will…but like I said he's not frightened just angry." Jack motioned with his head at the kitten.

Star raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the kitten who had again began gnawing on Camzotz's fingers, it's tiny teeth making a clink in the air as they hit against the demon's rings. "You're not implying…" the girl quickly caught onto what the winter spirit was trying to get across.

Jack rubbed the back of neck, "The kitten is Sam."

A silence settled over the room, then the walls exploded with the demon lord's baritone laughter

"Oh, young Jack that is quite the hilarity!" Camzotz shook his head, "Though trying to lighten the situation isn't exactly what is needed now."

"I'm not sir." Jack tried to think of how to explain the story to the demon, "That kitten really is Sam Hein." The winter spirit glanced at the demon, whose face held a contemplating expression, "He must have changed at some point at the concert when we got separated.

The demon lord pursed his lip as he glanced down at the kitten "That makes no sense…" Camzotz frowned, "Sam is not a shapeshifter."

"Death grafted a kitten's soul to Sam's when she had him prisoner." Darkness spoke up, "The poor kids own soul slips through the stitching whenever Sam is scared and he becomes a kitten until he can regain control."

"But…shouldn't Sam still be in control even though he changed?" Star spoke up, "Normally when an animal soul is grafted the spirit soul is always in charge." The girl glanced at the kitten now looking at her curiously, "Was the procedure different than normal?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't really know…Sam never explained to me the whole story. In fact, he always panicked whenever I brought it up so after a while I just stopped asking."

"Mero!"

Camzotz ignored the kitten's protest as he held it up by its armpits, "How can you be sure 'my' kitten is Sam?"

Jack inhaled when a grin crossed the demon lords face

"All kittens look the same."

"Please you have to believe me." Jack panicked slightly, he knew that Camzotz had taken a liking to Sam and this would be the perfect excuse for the demon lord to keep the young spirit since Jack really had no way to prove the kitten was Sam until he changed back, "If you'll look on his back there are several scars and on his left shoulder blade…"

"Kittens tend to be reckless." Camzotz smirked slightly, "They are constantly getting scraped and bruised in all their curious antics."

 _"_ _What now…"_ Jack was desperately trying to think anything else he could do to convince Camzotz that the kitten was his friend. If he couldn't Jack knew Sam was going to remain in Xibalba till he turned back. However, before he could speak again the winter spirit startled when Star's voice echoed.

"Dad will you stop being an ass and just return Sam to Jack." Star huffed as she crossed her arms, "You know that kitten is Sam."

"Oh, baby I'm just having a bit of fun." Camzotz pouted as he placed the kitten on the ground, "I would never dream of keeping Sam from his family." he chuckled when the small kitten made a bee line straight for Jack.

"Mer!"

Jack quickly picked up the kitten now trying to climb up his leg, "I missed you too." The teen couldn't help but laugh when the creature purred as it rubbed his head into his hoodie.

"Though I must say it saddens me that the poor child must suffer from such a senseless graft." Camzotz narrowed his eyes, "Morana had no reason to ask such a graft...it offers no benefit to her."

"From what I know of Sam's past he was always being tortured by Morana or one of the demons that worked for her." Jack glanced down at the kitten who was pushing its head under his hand begging to be petted, "So I imagine she did it only to make his life more miserable."

Camzotz snarled, his fangs showing "I should march into her domain and tear out her throat if that is the case." The demon lord's wings fanned outward echoing his anger, "Such alterations to a soul are allowed only if it is to save the soul or if it is necessary for the spirit to complete their job they were born to do."

Darkness frowned, "So this graft on Sam was just her sick twisted way of tormenting him further than what Bones was doing?"

"Yes it would appear that way." The demon's eyes lit up suddenly, "However I believe there may be a way to unstitch Sam from the kitten."

Jack sat up, ignoring the kitten's protest at the action "Really! That'd be awesome!" the teen grinned at the thought, "I know the graft hurts Sam though he never complains out right."

Camzotz nodded, "I am sure it does."

"How can it be removed though?" Darkness frowned, "I was under the impression that only Stitcher can remove them or for the stitching itself to come undone which is even more excruciating as the initial process."

"Ah you are correct Darkness." Camzotz smirked, "Normally that is the case however Stitcher's children have the ability to undo her work as well."

"Do you know where they are dad?" Star spoke up, the girl excited about the thought of Sam being free of any pain that he was in.

"Oh, I am sure young Jack here knows."

Jack was confused when the demon lord grinned at him "Sir?"

"Jack, your father has the ability to undo the graft." The demon's grin broadened, ivory fangs gleaming, "After all Chand is Stitcher's oldest and heir to the Throne of Expiry."

* * *

Cliff! Please let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I am really excited for the upcoming chapters }:) it's going to be fun. Till next time.


	78. Chapter 80

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Sorry I didn't post, internet has been down for a long time…thankfully it's been fixed. Hopefully it won't go out again. Now without further ado here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(North's Workshop)

The echoes of work rang throughout the cookie scented air, buzzing saws and pounding hammers chiming along with the deep voices of yetis permeated every inch of the busy workshop. It seemed as if the entire place had been kicked into over drive and everyone was working hard to prepare for Christmas that was just around the corner. However, in the main room where the massive fireplace roared with comforting flames North the Guardian of Wonder was not working as he would have liked…no the poor Cossack was getting an earful from a 'very' angry Pooka...

"…and tha Sheila caused a massive storm that nearly destroyed her, Ahio, and the whole bloody Warren!" Bunny shook his fist at North who wore a guilty expression, "So give me one good reason I shouldn't sock ya in the mouth!"

North grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Because it is nearly Christmas?"

Bunny's eye twitched

North quickly held his hands up in surrender, "I did not know Nyx would cause such damage." A sigh escaped the Guardian, "I was just needing an away moment from her."

"Then send her to play out in the snow." Bunny growled, though he did understand where North was coming from.

North shook his head, "That is not wise, demons do not do well in cold." He motioned to the girl curled up on the couch, her tail swishing back and forth as she slept, "See, just small trek has sent Nyx into state of sleep."

Bunny instantly went from angry to concerned, it hadn't crossed his mind the Northern weather was harmful to Nyx.

"It didn't seem to bother Faine or Ahio…" the Pooka thought back to just an hour ago when they had been walking through the snow, the girl had seemed a bit sluggish but Bunny had just thought it was due to her using a lot of energy to create the storm in his home.

"Don't worry my friend." North quickly placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder, "She will wake in moment."

"Good." Bunny let out a sigh of relief, the Pooka then quickly glowered at North, "Now what are ya going to do about my Warren? The whole place is flooded."

North rubbed his beard, "I will make Warren water free my friend."

"Oh? And just how do you plan to do that North?" Bunny crossed his arms, "You got a spell that will remove the water?"

"Even better!" North grinned, "I will ask Rusalka. I and her are great friends."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "Rusalka…the water temptress?" the Pooka snorted, "You have told some tales North but that takes the cake. Rusalka hates everyone…especially males."

North nodded, "That is true but during one of my many heroic ventures I saved her life. Rusalka was so grateful she gave me rights to a favor."

"Oh oh will you tell us!"

Both Guardians turned as Ahio and Faine rushed into the room, the teen's each holding a cup of hot chocolate. They had been exploring the Workshop since Bunny had brought them, now however the teens were intrigued by the Guardian of Wonder's story.

"Sorry Sprout but we need to be getting back to tha Warren." Bunny motioned to Faine, "There's a lot of work to…"

"Please Bunny!" the Dryad's eyes widened in typical pleading fashion

Bunny cringed, he'd always been a sucker for the puppy dog eyes… "Fine!" Bunny huffed as he flopped into one of the chairs, "But just for a bit…then we gotta go."

"Yes!" both teens hurried and sat on the floor, their eyes staring at North with expectation.

Bunny rolled his eyes when North grinned, _"Here we go…"_ the Pooka sighed as North inhaled, he knew a very animated (and probably greatly exaggerated) story was coming.

"It all started on a dark summer night." North's voice echoed with intensity, "I had just entered the Forbidden Forest in search of treasure…."

Faine and Ahio (and though he'd never admit it, Bunny) listened as North spun a tale of gold, betrayal, and friendship.

* * *

(Outside of Burgess)

While in the northern part of the world an angry ice cold held all in its grasp, near the town of Burgess in the forest that surrounded its outskirts an almost similar cold (though less harsh) was ready to take hold as the season of winter began to creep ever closer.

A chilled breeze swept over barren ground, the earth devoid of any green now that the cold of winter had begun to grip the earth with is frozen grip. Giant oak sentinels shivered, their bare limbs trembling in anticipation of the blistering season that was coming. Animals that resided within the forest of grey also felt the coming cold, they had been preparing for months to stay alive during the upcoming race of survival that was theirs to run each year. It was a quiet preparation, the forest silent as if in bemoaning its fate. However, this night the stars watched with slight amusement as the silence was shattered by a loud profanity shouted by one of the two spirit's that had just emerged from the shadows.

"Darkness was that really necessary?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the loud curse the shade had let out.

Silver eyes glowered, "In this situation, yes." Darkness growled in his throat as he shoved past the teen

Jack hurried after the shade now storming down the forest trail, "So we wound up the middle the forest instead of town…it's not a big deal Darkness."

"It is Frost!"

The teen flinched slightly at the spirit's shout

"I am sick of this! I am sick of forgetting where I'm going! I'm sick of stepping from the shadows and seeing once again I am nowhere near where I was intending to go!"

A loud thud echoed as the spirit slammed his fist into one of the trees that lined the path they were on.

Jack could tell that something else was bothering the shade other than just the fact he had again misjudged their destination. The winter spirit hurried to the shade's side, "Darkness…that's not really it is it?"

Silver eyes glanced at Jack, "I can't…." the shade's eyes rippled with emotion as he looked away, "What if I lose what I've gained Frost…" Darkness's voice hitched slightly, "My memories are all I have…"

"Don't worry Darkness." Jack grinned when the shade glanced at him, "Ruin said that what I did should keep the spell from destroying your memories."

Darkness blinked slightly as the two of them started walking again, "What?"

Jack face palmed, "Oh right…you don't know." The teen hurriedly continued when a worried look came to Darkness's face, "I used my power to remove the spell from these weird sphere things that apparently held your memories."

"You…you were the one that got my memories back for me?" Darkness paused in his step

"Not exactly…I only cleansed the spheres." Jack didn't notice that the spirit had stopped, the teen too focused on the fact they were nearing the end of the forest, "Ruin is the one that actually returned the memories." The teen's face fell, "Though you not getting all of them back was technically my fault…if I hadn't investigated that stupid spike the manticore never would have…"

"I don't care about that Frost." Darkness interrupted quickly, the spirit hurrying to catch up to the teen, "Ruin returned a lot of memories to me… a few key events he thought was important for me to know…but mostly he focused on returning the ones of people I know."

Jack placed a hand to his chest, "Thank the gods! I was worried I'd have to keep an eye out for you to attack me again."

Darkness rolled his eyes, he decided however not to rise to the teen's bait "So how long until the spell comes back and undoes what you did?"

"Ruin said that once the memories went into the spheres the ice I created around them would keep the spell at bay." Jack beamed with pride, "So you don't have to worry about losing what Ruin returned to you."

"So…my…memories are safe?" Darkness spoke slowly, fearing the answer would be no.

"Not entirely." Jack quickly continued when Darkness's expression fell, "But Ruin said it'd take a long time for the spell to manage to break through the barrier so we have time to find out how to remove the spell." The teen knew he was lying however he couldn't tell Darkness, knowing would only make the shade more afraid. Plus, he planned to make sure that Darkness was cured before his memories were in danger anyway.

Unware of the winter spirit's deceit Darkness let out the breath he had been holding, a feeling not unlike a weight lifting from his chest. He could live with winding up lost whenever he traveled…as long as he didn't forget the ones he had come to love as his own family.

"So, do you think anyone is still awake at home?"

Darkness was brought from his thought by Jack's question, "If I know Pitch he's most likely sitting up waiting to preach about how late I've kept you out." The shade glanced around at the dimly lit town they had finally reached, "He'd not miss a chance to yell at me."

Jack laughed as they walked the sidewalk, "I bet he has like a huge list written of every point he's going to make."

"More like a mile-long scroll." Darkness grinned, imagining the Nightmare King snapping a scroll outwards and it being so long it ran from the house out the door.

"Oh yeah!" Jack swung around the sign that marked the entrance to Jamie's cul-de-sac, "Or or I bet Pitch is sitting in the living room in one of the chairs like an old mother watching the door as we speak."

"As sad as that sounds…I can picture it." Darkness grinned as the image of the Nightmare King sitting in a chair like an old-time movie mom waiting to scold her wayward child who had snuck out crossed his mind.

"I don't know why Pitch thinks I can't handle myself." Jack tapped his staff against the oak fence that lined the sidewalk, "I mean come on I was on my own for three hundred years before the Guardians had anything to do with me." He smirked as a pattern of intricate frost designs covered the wooden planks, "I think I did pretty good on my own considering."

"I agree Frost."

Jack stopped walking, "Really?" the teen searched the shade's face for any indication he was being sarcastic, to his surprise there was none.

"Of course." Darkness walked past the teen, "While I don't know all of your escapades Frost from what I do you seem to have risen above adversity from not only your fellow spirit's hating you but also from the pain of not being unbelieved in." He offered the teen one of his rare smiles, "But then that's most likely why Pitch worries for you."

"I don't understand?" Jack hurried to catch up to the shade who had kept walking,

Darkness stopped in front of the walk that led to the Bennett home, "Pitch can relate to you more than anyone else Frost, he's been through hell himself. I imagine that's why he acts the way he does, Pitch wants to make sure that as long he can help it you'll never experience the pain and hurt you've gone through in the past."

Jack smirked as they started up the walk, "Wow Darkness, when did you get to be so philosophical?"

"When did you learn such a big word?" Darkness chuckled when the teen hit his shoulder.

"Ass." Jack huffed as he walked around the front porch

"Hey, aren't we going in?" Darkness followed the teen, a bit confused as to why Jack was going around the house and not going in the front door.

"No, that'd get us caught." Jack smirked as he pushed one of the boards of the fence upwards, revealing the backyard, "We'll go through the kitchen door, Jamie hid a key for me a long time ago."

Darkness raised an eyebrow when the teen lifted a flower pot up and grabbed a small silver key from under it, "This is a normal thing for you?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Well before North let me stay at the Pole I kind of had nowhere to call my own. So, Jamie said I could stay here and left me the key so I could come and go as I liked."

"Surprised Mrs. Rashana didn't just give you a room." Darkness followed the teen up to the porch.

"This was before I found out about them being my family." Jack made sure his voice was low as he carefully opened the door not wanting to wake the people that were inside. The teen exhaled with relief when even with the creaking hinges no one came running, "Looks like we'll get off scott free Darkness."

Darkness snorted as they entered the kitchen, "I doubt it Frost…" the shade watched as Jack just as carefully shut the door again and lock it, "My Pitch sense is tingling."

Jack laughed under his breath, "You're just being para..." he squeaked when suddenly the lights came on.

"And just where have you been?"

Both Jack and Darkness nearly jumped out of their skin at the voice, their gaze went to the kitchen table where Pitch sat his hands folded together in classic scolding fashion.

"Do you realize what time it is!" the Nightmare King glowered as the tendril of snad he had used to flip the light switch slithered up the leg of the table as it returned to him, "You had better have a good excuse for this."

Jack and Darkness glanced at each other, then (much to Pitch's confusion) both burst out laughing.

* * *

(Hell vault)

While in Burgess the air was full of laughter and levity in the depths of the horrid place known for torment and misery there was no such frivolity…in fact where laughter rang in Burgess within the Vault there was nothing but screams of rage.

"Idiots! Morons! Half brained twits! Why do I even bother keeping any of you around!"

The scorching throne room echoed with a furious feminine voice, a loud cracking sounded as Stitcher slammed her fist down onto the arm of the ivory throne she sat upon.

The demons and imps standing before her cringed when bits of bone flew into the air from the force exerted.

"Do you have any idea what this means!" Stitcher didn't seem to notice the damage as she continued berating the creatures cowering before her. "Set was a crucial piece to the King's return and like thoughtless dogs you let someone waltz in here and take him!" her violet eyes gleamed with murderous intent, "Which of you worms were supposed to be on guard!"

All of the demons and imps looked at each other

"Answer me!"

The room seemed to vibrate with the sheer anger in the elder spirit's voice

Stitcher narrowed her eyes when four young demons stepped forward, their entire being trembling.

"We…we..we were your Majesty." one of the four spoke, his voice full of terror.

"And why…" Stitcher's own voice was heavy with wrath, "were you not at your posts!"

The four glanced at each other, then the one who had spoken answered

"We…we got bored so we decided to go mess with the prisoners for a bit." The demon cowered when a dark look crossed the woman's face, "We didn't think anyone would come."

Every demon and imp shuddered as Stitcher rose slowly from the throne, each of them took a step back from the unfortunate four now trembling before their elder queen.

"You…didn't…think…" Stitcher punctuated each word as she stepped down the steps of the dais, "Anyone…would…come!"

The demon who had spoken choked when like lightning her hand struck out and grabbed his throat, his small wings flared outwards as he was dragged forward and forced to stare into her fuming face.

"That is the whole reason you were asked to stand guard you imbecile!" Stitcher ground her teeth as she tightened her grip, not caring that her nails were digging into the creature's flesh drawing blood, "For the off 'chance' that someone did grow a set and decided to invade my palace!"

"Plea..se ha…ve…merc.." the demon didn't finish his plea

A hush fell on the room with the sickening sound of the youngling's throat being crushed

"As for you three…" Stitcher's gaze snapped to the other unfortunate demons that had abandoned their post.

Hurried pleas for forgiveness left their mouths as Stitcher callously let the writhing body of the demon she held fall to the stone floor.

"You will receive no such clemency from me." The woman stepped over the creature's body, not caring that he was strangling on his own blood, "I have no use for such incompetence." Stitcher inhaled as she closed her eyes.

The three doomed creatures turned to flee as a bright red aura rose around the aged queen.

They did not get far.

The others of the Vault watched as the three were engulfed in crimson flames, within moments all that remained were piles of ash upon the burn scared stone.

Stitcher staggered sideways, the exertion of power having taken its toll on her. To her surprise strong hands caught her before she fell.

"My Queen you should have let me taken care of such trivial matters."

A smile parted Stitcher's lips when she looked up and caught sight of the one-eyed demon now holding her, "Torment you know that I like to remind the dogs who their master is." She glowered at the demons now watching her with terror filled eyes, "Now all of you maggots get back to your jobs and if any of you slack I swear to Than I will personally unstitch you from existence!"

The room echoed with clattering and frightened squeaks as imps and demons all ran over each other as they fled from the chamber.

"You are not well my Queen." Torment's face held an expression of concern as he helped Stitcher stand and walk up the steps.

"Bah!" Stitcher waved a hand in dismissal as they neared the top of the dais, "I simply used a bit more energy than I should have."

Torment narrowed his eye as Stitcher sank into the throne, her body falling heavily into the bone seat, "My Queen please allow me to restore your health." The demon went to one knee as he took her hand, "I cannot bare to see you suffer."

"Do so quick, I have a matter to attend." She exhaled, not wanting to admit the creature was correct in his observation that she was unwell.

"Thank you my Queen." The demon rose to his feet quickly, "It will only take a moment."

Stitcher watched as the demon raised his hands to the Peridot stone cradled within his horns, her eyes closed as a bright light began to emit from the gem. An involuntary sigh left her as a wave of energy washed over her body.

"There." Torment sighed with relief at the woman now on the throne.

No longer was Stitcher aged with time, now the woman's skin was smooth with youth. It's color that of porcelain stone, pure and beautiful. Her hair was no longer brittle and grey with age, no it was now vibrant with a ruby red sheen. Violet eyes shone no longer with the dimness of one that had been ravaged by time, now they glimmered with the strength that all youthful souls owned.

 _"_ _This is how you should be my Queen."_ The demon thought as he watched her admire her reflection in the polished marble that made up the dais, "Do you feel better my Queen?"

"Immensely." Stitcher smiled as she held up her hand, her eyes sparkling at the smooth youthful skin that had replaced her once wrinkled, and ancient flesh.

Torment's expression remained concerned, "My Queen you should leave the Vaults for a bit…"

"No!" Stitcher's head snapped towards the demon, "I will not leave him!"

"Yes, I know." Torment's voice took on a pleading tone, "But the King would understand! Being here is killing you!"

"Then I shall die!" Stitcher clenched her fist, "I would rather that than the Door open and him think I have abandoned him!"

"You know as I that the seal will not be broken for a long time." Torment again went to his knee, "So please just an hour or so leave the Vaults to recover your vitality!"

Stitcher inhaled, "Very well Torment." She glanced at the demon whose face was full of relief, "I guess I should handle this myself anyway…"

Torment frowned as Stitcher rose to her feet, "Where are you going my Queen?"

"We, Torment." Stitcher motioned for the demon to follow, "We are going to Chandrakumar." Her eyes narrowed with malice "I have to teach my son that it is not nice to steal from his mother."

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Welp things are about to hit the fan ];) Hope you guys are ready. Muhahahahahahahahaha! Till next time.


	79. Chapter 81

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Lots of things have been going on here. Hopefully life will calm down. Thank you for the reviews. I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you are liking the story. Without further ado here is the next chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

(Burgess)

In the small-town nighttime was in full swing. Bright shining stars illuminating the velvet sky, the tiny lights twinkling above the buildings and houses below. In the homes people were sleeping, golden sand twirling above their heads as dreams danced and twirled. All in all there was a peaceful calm that had settled over the entire town…well almost the entire town. In the Bennet home, it was slightly less peaceful, considering at the moment Pitch was in the middle of chastising his wayward brother.

"I looked all over the Realm for you." Pitch glared at the winter spirit sitting across the table "I was sure that you had been kidnapped or worse."

Jack crossed his arms as he balanced his chair on two legs, "Must you always assume that every time I step out of your sight I'm going to be abducted?"

Pitch snorted, "Because nine times out of ten that's what has happened." The shade growled slightly as he crossed his arms, "And don't lean back like that you could fall."

The room echoed with a thud as the teen let the chair fall back to four legs

"I'm fine Pitch, nothing happened." Jack motioned to himself, "See? I'm all in one piece."

Pitch huffed, "Oh nothing happened, did it?" the Nightmare King waved at the Livingroom where Jack had placed the kitten in a box so the small feline could get some rest "So Sam changed into kitten form because the boy just 'felt' like it."

Jack sighed, "To be honest I'm not exactly sure of the details as to why he changed. The kitten has been in control this whole time since he hasn't fallen asleep till now." Jack glanced at Pitch, "I think Sam just got a bit scared with all the people around him."

"I'll concur that the boy could have been frightened by his own shadow…and that caused him to change." Pitch conceded that could have been the case, "But that's beside the point I'm trying to make." The Nightmare King made sure that Jack was looking at him, "It is almost two in the morn…"

A loud clanking echoed in the air interrupting the shade

Pitch glared as he turned towards the open fridge, "Darkness what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting something to eat…." Darkness voice was muffled due to the spirit having his head inside the fridge (the younger shade had decided to ignore the Nightmare King's lecture long ago and was now looking for something to eat)

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Didn't you already eat today?"

A low snort echoed from younger shade, "Yes I have, many times in fact. However, for some reason I'm starving. So, if it's ok with you 'mother' I'm going to eat again."

 _"_ That's it I'm going to kill him _."_ Pitch growled under his breath

"Pitch, I'm sorry for worrying you." Jack decided to intervene since he could tell his brother wasn't in the mood for Darkness's sparkling personality, "But I promise this time it wasn't my fault I didn't get home on time! I was late because I had to go rescue Darkness." The winter spirit sighed in relief when Pitch forgot about murdering Darkness and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Pitch grinned slightly, "Is that why he is sporting that 'lovely' cast and sling?" golden eyes gleamed, "Please Jack, regale me of what you have been up too as of late."

"It's a boring story Pitch." Darkness spoke quickly as he shut the fridge, several items held against his chest "We should get back to you admonishing Frost."

"He can do that anytime Darkness." Jack smirked "Besides I'm sure Pitch will love to hear how I saved you from those two Fae."

"Fae?" Golden eyes gleamed, "Now you definitely have my attention." Pitch smirked when a groan escaped from Darkness, "Please Jack, go on."

"Well it all started when I got tickets for Stars and Hearts from Serena…"

Darkness groaned as the teen began his very animated tale, _"Should have stayed in that stupid cell…"_ the shade exhaled knowing the ribbing he's be receiving from the Nightmare King because of him being captured and having to rely on the winter spirit for rescue.

* * *

(Tooth Palace)

While in Burgess Jack was retelling of his current adventure (much to Darkness's dismay) across the ocean the palace of memory was just as busy as it had always been. The corridors were a blaze with tremors as the thousands of tiny fairies flitted about the palace as they carried quarters or teeth to their destinations. It was nothing short of a scene of chaos, however further in the Palace where many rooms had been built to offer a reprieve from the madness a sense of calm silence was all that echoed.

It was inside one of these lavishly furnished rooms of peace that Paro was now just waking up…

Pale green eyes fluttered open Paro beginning to wake from his medicine induced sleep. The boy winced slightly at the light that filled his vision, he blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the brightness of the room, a heavy weight settled in his chest when he didn't see anyone, only expensive furniture.

"Dist…Chicane?" the Changeling's voice broke slightly as he called out softly for his siblings.

When they didn't answer nor appear Paro's heart dropped to his stomach, "Where…where are they? I thought…I thought Darkness was taking us all to Aria's castle..."

Paro whimpered as he scrunched down in the plush bed he was laying, "And…where…where is Darkness?" The Changeling's breath caught in his throat at the immense pain just that slight bit of moving had caused.

"Darkness promised…" a sob left Paro as his throat tightened, "He promised that he wouldn't leave me…" his hair shifted from its brilliant teal to a dull gray as Paro went still, the sense of loneliness settling over like a heavy weight.

"Oh, my goodness! I was not expecting you to wake up so soon."

Paro froze at the voice; the Changeling's attention went to the door where a young woman was standing with a tray in her hands.

"I am so sorry for not being here." The woman's voice became gentle as she hurried to the bed. "I had to leave momentarily to grab you something to eat."

Paro simply stared with wide eyes, he could sense that this spirit wasn't a Fae…and that scared him beyond belief since normal spirits couldn't survive in the Fae Realm (in fact Paro had only known of Jack and Darkness to have been able to survive there).

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tala instantly recognized the unspoken fear in the child's eyes, "I should introduce myself." A kind smile came to her face as she reached the bedside and placed the tray on the end table, "I am Tala, Darkness brought you and asked us to watch over you until he got back from taking Jack home."

Paro sat up, ignoring the spark of pain that erupted in his back, "Brought me…where am I?"

"Calm down Paro." Tala smiled as she gently forced the boy to lay back "You are in the Normal Realm, Darkness brought you here so that you could recover." She carefully pulled back the comforter, revealing the many bandages that had been wrapped around the teen's chest and stomach.

The boy's eyes, now a brilliant green, blinked in confusion "But…it's not allowed for Fae to go for an extended amount of time outside our Realm…" Paro shook his head, "There would have had to have been a meeting of the Matriarchs and I'm sure they have better things to than worry about the fate of a lowly Changeling like me."

Tala chuckled slightly, "Yes, normally the rules are that the Matriarchs must approve of such a thing… however Darkness wasn't about to take no for an answer and he smuggled you out."

Paro nodded, "I can see Darkness doing that…" he glanced at Tala a hopeful look on his face, "So how long before I must return to the Fae Realm?"

"Paro…" Tala made sure her voice was gentle "You are not able to survive in the Fae Realm any longer so it was decided that you are to remain here..."

Paro's stomach twisted, "Deep down I knew…" the boy shifted his shoulders, the lack of weight hurting worse than the actual pain, "When my wings were ripped out I knew…that if I stayed there I'd fade…"

Tala's heart dropped when tears began to fall from the boy's eyes that were now a dark purple color

"But even so…I have to go back Ms. Tala…" Paro's voice hitched as tears poured down his face, he squeaked when suddenly he was pulled into an embrace. "I just have to…" Paro sank into the woman's arms, the Changeling relishing the comfort he felt from her.

"You can't Paro." Tala's voice was soft as she gently held the poor Changeling, she could feel the boy trembling against her "If you were to return to the Fae Realm you would fade within minutes…"

"But Dist…Chicane…" Paro pushed back from her, "I'll never see them again if I stay here!"

Tala's eyes filled with sympathy, "I am so sorry Paro I understand…"

Paro shook his head, "How could you understand what it's like to know you are never going to see your family again!"

"I…I understand better than you know child." Tala spoke calmly, the earth spirit not taking any offense to the teen's outburst. "I too was taken from my home, taken from my family…taken just so that I could serve a monster." she smiled as she brushed Paro's hair from his eyes, "However unlike I was taken to die, you were taken so that you could live."

Paro hung his head, he felt like an ass "I am so sorry…I didn't know." A sob escaped the teen, here was a spirit that was just trying to be kind to him and he was treating her like dirt "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No need to apologize." Tala wiped away the tear that was starting to form in the teen's eye, "It is only natural for you to be upset."

"Tala would you mind watch...oh he's awake!"

Paro jumped slightly at the voice, the teen glanced at the door. His eyes widened at the sight of the emerald green fairy now walking into the room "Queen Toothiana!"

Tala had no time to act before the boy rolled to the side, his body hitting the floor with a loud thud "Paro!" the earth spirit quickly tried to gather the boy up.

The Changeling fought against Tala as he tried desperately to get into a bowing position.

"Stop Paro!" Tooth was at the boy's side instantly, she paused when Paro's head jerked upwards his eyes full of tears.

"I…I am so sorry!" Paro's body shook with fear as the teen pulled away from Tala and placed his forehead to the tile. "I will leave right away!" the boy whimpered as he pulled in on himself, "Please don't punish me."

Tooth froze at the boy's words, "Sweetie…why on earth would you think I'd punish you?"

Paro gulped, certain that he had angered the queen "Be…because…" he whimpered as she knelt in front of him, "I have never been allowed in rooms such as this…my place has always been in the cells…"

"Oh child…."

Paro squeaked when he was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace, the Changeling glanced at Tooth's face confused to see nothing but kindness in the Queen's expression.

"You will not be placed in a cell nor will you ever be." Tooth held the teen against her, "You are a guest here in my home."

Paro stiffened as the Fairy Queen picked him up

"And as such you are to stay in bed until you are fully recovered."

"But my Queen…" Paro started to protest as he was placed back into the bed, however he stopped when Tooth held up a hand.

"No." Tooth shook her head, "I will not hear another word Paro." She offered him a smile, "Now are you hungry?"

Paro simply nodded, a bit over whelmed by all that was happening to him. Neela had always painted the Fairy Queen as this horrid person who ruled with an iron fist (a fact that always had terrified the Changeling).

"I brought him soup Ms. Tooth."

Paro watched Tooth turn as Tala spoke, he took this opportunity to look at the Fairy Queen's hands for the iron gauntlet Neela had always said she wore…to his relief he didn't see it. _"Wonder if she only wears it when she is punishing her servants…"_

"It is a cream potato with a bit of Arnica blossoms added in to aid in healing."

Paro was brought from his thought by Tala's voice, he watched as the earth spirit grabbed the tray from the end table.

Tooth nodded as she took the tray from her, "That is perfect." She gently placed it on the boy's lap, "Be careful Paro it's a bit hot."

Paro stared at the large bowl of food now in front of him, "I can't…I can't eat this my Queen…"

"Why not?" Tooth frowned, "Do you not like it?"

"Oh no no!" Paro waved his hands quickly, "It is nothing like that…it's just that…" the teen's eyes lowered Paro no longer able to speak.

Tooth sighed, she knew all too well what was afflicting the teen "Paro look at me…"

Paro did so, his entire body started shaking surly he was going to reprimand for refusing to eat the food she had provided.

Tooth spoke gently as she placed a hand on the teen's shoulder "Paro I know that you are worried that while you are here your sibling are being neglected in the Fae Realm."

Bright emerald eyes widened, Paro surprised that the fairy had read his mind

"I can assure you Paro that both your brother and sister are being taken care of." Tooth smiled at the boy's look of relief, "In fact they are currently living with Aria in her palace."

Paro's breath caught, "Really! They are going to be able to stay in the Air Palace…how did that happen?"

A slight grin came to Tooth's face, "Why not have them tell you of everything when they come visit you."

At that Paro nearly fainted, "You…you mean that they are going to be able to come here!"

"Of course." Tooth smiled, "I have arranged with Vila to bring them with her every year when she comes to bring me the Air Kingdom's report." The Fairy Queen wagged a finger, "Now I want you to eat all of that soup. You want to be well before they get here right?"

"Yes mam!" Paro eagerly began to devour the hot food, the teen excited beyond belief that he was going to be able to see his sibling after all.

* * *

(Burgess)

While in the Tooth Palace Paro was eating to recover his strength in the small town of Burgess Darkness was doing so to try and drown out the current story being told.

"…then we got to go to the Air Kingdom where Darkness pulled the toxins from Paro! Which saved his life." Jack waved a hand in the air, "Then to keep him alive we took Paro to Tooth then we hurried back to the concert to find Sam."

The shade groaned as Jack waved a hand (the winter spirit had been very animated the entirety of the tale) _"Gods…Pitch is never going to let me live this down…"_ Darkness glanced at the Nightmare King who had been listening intently to the winter spirit's tale, _"Wonder if I could disappear…"_

"…but Sam wasn't there!" the winter teen made a show of gasping, "So Star took us to Xibalba."

"You went where!" Pitch's voice was full of concern as the shade interrupted the teen

"Just to Xibalba…" Jack quickly tried to continue the story before the Nightmare King reprimanded him for going to a place all souls were afraid to tread.

However, Pitch wasn't going to let the boy off so easy

"You went to the flipping Aztec Underworld and you act like you simply went for a stroll in the park!"

"Come on Pitch you're overreacting…"

Darkness didn't care to listen as Pitch exploded into yet another tirade of why Jack was irresponsible, the shade now fully locked on his idea of running away. " _I could start a new life on some deserted island where neither he nor Frost could find me."_ Darkness grinned as he continued to tune Jack out (who had interrupted his very irate brother with a fake apology so that he could continue his tale).

The shade took a bite of the sandwich he had made (thankfully he was a bit better consumer than Pitch and had made a perfectly normal ham and cheese)

 _"_ _I could even bring Tala with me…and maybe even Paro."_ Darkness chewed thoughtfully, _"…and then when I find Ryu and Melentha they'd have a safe place to live as well._

"…and Camzotz said dad can unstitch Sam and the kitten! So, we hurried and took Paro to Tooth's and then…"

Darkness rolled his eyes as Jack kept talking, _"Not to mention if I disappeared then I'd not have to deal with holding up my end of the bet."_ he grabbed the glass of water he had poured, _"That'd really put a damper on Frost's plan to humiliate me."_

"I'll be back before you can say 'Pitch is a worry wart."

Darkness was brought from his thought by Jack's excited voice, he was surprised when the winter spirit pushed back from the table "Frost what are…" he started to speak however Jack had already bounced from the room, bits of white snow following his quick exit. He glanced at Pitch, "Just where is he running off to?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you listening?" he rolled his eyes when the shade simply blinked, "Jack is going to ChandraKumar to ask father if he will unstitch Sam and the kitten's soul."

Darkness frowned, "Why aren't we going with him?"

"Because I'm taking you back to Tooth's Palace." Pitch motioned with his head as he got to his feet

"One I don't want your help. I'm not a child." Darkness crossed his arms over his chest, "And second do you really think it a good idea to let Frost go trasping off that far alone?"

Pitch grinned, his teeth showing with the action, "I know you don't want my help, but you need it Darkness." His expression softened, "I know you can't remember how to use the shadows to get to specific destinations."

Darkness cursed his lot for having to rely on the Nightmare King to guide him through the shadows that he had once been as natural to him as breathing. He moved on to his second point, "Well what about Frost?"

"Don't worry about Jack." Pitch waved off the younger shade's concern as he peeked into the living room. Golden eyes gleamed as he made note that Sam was still asleep. "He is going straight to ChandraKumar and right back here."

"Aren't you worried something might happen?" Darkness's mind raced with all possibilities as he got up from the table.

Pitch snorted as they headed to the shadow of the stove, "Who in their right mind would attack the Moon while my father is there?" he motioned his hand commanding the shadow to transport them.

Darkness exhaled as they sank into the blackness, "I guess you're right. No one would dare challenge Chand."

Oh, if only he had known how wrong they were…

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) I love hearing from you and seeing what you guys thought of the chapter. Till next time.


	80. Chapter 82

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update things have been hectic around here. Thank you for the reviews I always look forward to hearing from my readers and seeing how you are liking the story. I want to give you guys a heads up that I might not post till next Fri, I'm going on vacation :)

Now here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(Chandrakumar)

The ancient Palace of Moon rang with a lonely silence as had been the norm for nearly a thousand centuries since the tragedy that had removed all of the souls save for one that once occupied its halls. Crystal chandeliers cast their flickering iridescent light over the many statues that lined the corridors, each one nestled safely atop pedestals decorated to suite each one's unique design.

However, for the lone occupant that lived within the ornate walls he really didn't care to admire the ancient statues.

In fact, Chand only gave them a passing glance as he made his way down the corridors the ancient's mind focused solely on the sudden surge of energy that had roused him from slumber.

"Who would be coming to Chandrakumar at this hour?" Chand furrowed his brow as he quickly walked the marble halls. "Abyss already came by for his usual lecture of how I messed up everything in the universe so it wouldn't be him…"

The air seemed to ripple as another wave of energy sparked through the palace

Chand inhaled as if he had been struck, the ancient spirit instantly slowed his step, his hand going to the hilt of the golden sword hanging on his side "I know that power…" golden eyes gleamed with anger.

Rapid footsteps now rang as Chand quickened his pace, he rounded the corner and abruptly halted. Golden eyes now on the winged figure standing just feet from him.

"Torment." Chand spoke the name through his teeth as if it were acid.

The demon however didn't notice (or didn't care) that the spirit's voice was dripping with venomous hate.

"Ah I was wondering where you were!" a broad grin cracked the demon's lips.

Chand's blood boiled when Torment gave a mock bow, his wings tipping forward with the action.

"It has been millennia." Torment sneered as he lifted his head, though the rest of him stayed in a bow, "You seem much 'weaker' than I remember." the demon's mouth turned upwards into a smirk, "Is there a reason for that?"

"It is none of your concern." Chand knew full well that what the creature was sensing were the inhibitors that Abyss had placed on him (a fact that Chand would much rather not be found out least of all by demon kind).

"Oh, but it is 'prince'!" Torment placed a hand to his chest, "You are heir to the Throne of Than! Next in line to lead this wretched world into Oblivion! If you were to fall ill or worse…who would wear the Crown?" a look of disgust came to the demon's face, "Certainly not one of those pathetic offspring you spawned with that frail creature you took for a mate."

Chand growled in his throat at the insult to his family, however he held back the urge to remove the demon from the living realm "What do you need Torment?"

Torment smirked, "Why do I have to need something?" The demon straightened, his wings settling against his back "Is it not possible that I simply wanted to come talk to you Raze…"

"My name is not Raze." Chand's eyes gleamed with anger

"Oh, that's right!" Torment hit his forehead, "Silly me to forget you changed your title all those millennia ago in a feeble attempt change who you truly are." The demon grinned, "Though I believe that such a trivial thing as a name change will never erase all the blood that stains your soul… don't you agree… 'Chand'?"

"Torment." Chand clenched his fists, "Return to myStitcher before I rip out your heart and send it to her in a neatly wrapped box."

Torment simply chuckled, "That might be a bit awkward considering your mother is here and…"

"She is what!"

Marble statues shuddered at the sheer rage echoing now throughout the corridor

Torment sneered, "I knew you'd be exci…" the demon stopped abruptly when there was suddenly a sword blade pressed against his neck.

"Where…is…she?"

A slight tinge of fear blossomed in the demon's chest when Chand punctuated each word by pressing the blade closer. Torment decided he had pushed the line as far as he should, "The Queen is waiting for you in the Gardens."

Chand sheathed his sword, "Get out." He shoved past the demon, not really waiting to see that the creature followed his order.

"How dare she come to this place after all she has done!"

Chand's angry voice echoed in the corridor as the ancient spirit made his way towards the Palace's garden.

Golden eyes gleamed with fury as Chand turned the hall and entered the corridor that led to his destination. With quickened steps the spirit hurried to double glass doors that made up the entrance of the gardens, without pausing in his stride Chand pushed open the doors and stormed into the room.

Normally Chand loved coming to the Garden's, usually he walked the cool cobblestone paths inhaling the peaceful aroma of the millions of flowers that had been planted in the beds along the path. Normally he would have strolled to the large stone fountain that marked the center of the room and would have sat in silent reflection.

This night however Chand was in no mood for meditation as his feet pounded angrily upon the stone path as he searched for the one that was trespassing upon the garden grounds.

It didn't take long for him to find her.

"Oh Raze! You look well."

Chand halted in his step, his eyes narrowing with obvious fury at the woman kneeling on the cobblestone pathway, her hand daintily cradling the purple petals of a Hyacinth* flower.

"Though I must say you really should consider ripping this up by the roots son, it doesn't really suit you at all." Stitcher sneered as she rose to her feet, "Geranium** is more your style."

"What do you want?" Chand ignored her statement, knowing full well that his mother was just trying to get a rise out of him.

Stitcher's face took a serious expression, "I believe you know why I have come Raze."

"I will not allow you to free Haruto!" Chand's hand went to his sword's hilt, he had always feared the day that his mother would finally come for his brother.

"Bah." Stitcher flicked her hair, the ruby strands gleaming in the lights above, "As if I would waste my time and energy on that worthless fool." Her eyes gleamed, "No son, I am here for someone else."

Chand snorted, "You are out of your mind if you think for one second I'd return…"

"I don't want you Raze." Stitcher interrupted him with a derisive snort, "You can wallow up here in your self-imposed exile for all eternity for all I care." She sneered, "No Raze, I want Set."

Chand stiffened, "I don't know…"

"Don't lie to me!" Stitcher's calm demeanor instantly changed into fury, "I know you have him!" she pointed a finger, "Now where is Set!"

"Do you really think I will just tell you where to find him?" Chand smirked, "Surely you know me better than that."

Stitcher stood still, a look of contemplation on her face, then a smile cracked her ruby lips "I had so wanted to avoid this Raze…" she moved her fingers in a rhythmic pattern in the air.

Chand inhaled sharply when within Stitcher's hands two Sai appeared out of thin air. Each were constructed of obsidian stone, their color not unlike oil. However, in contrast to the black surface tiny veins of pulsing light could be seen just below the inky blackness, moving and twisting as if alive.

Chand knew instantly, this little 'talk' had just shifted into something much deadlier.

A curved smile crept onto Stitcher's face as she positioned each armament within her palms, "Of all the weapons I have I do believe these are my favorite." The woman glanced fondly at the obsidian prongs, "They were forged in Hell's fire."

"Do you really want this mother?" Chand's eyes narrowed as he prepared himself for the inevitable combat that was about to take place.

Stitcher simply smiled at her eldest, "Not at all son…it can be avoided. All you have to do is tell me where to find Set and I will leave here without a single drop of your blood spilling."

"Set will kill my family should he be released." Chand's fingers tightened into a fist, "So you know that I cannot tell you where he is."

A false sigh left the woman, "I had so hoped you would listen to reason Raze." Stitcher flicked her hair behind her, "But as always…" she narrowed violet eyes, "You disappoint me!" she lunged forward, the points of the Sai aimed at the spirit's throat.

Chand however was ready, with lighting quickness he brought his own sword from its sheath

The room erupted with the clanging of blades catching one another, a wave of energy pushed outwards the force shattering the glass doors of the entrance.

Chand didn't care about the crashing crescendo of glass, the spirit now having to put his full focus on the fight before him.

* * *

(Burgess)

Unaware of the confrontation just above, the small town of Burgess was still in blissful sleep as the night reigned on. Stars shimmered with brilliance as they rested amongst the velvet backdrop sky. In fact, most of Burgess were slumbering peacefully and in the home of the Bennett family it was the same with all…well all except for one certain spirit who had just woke up and realized he has shifted once again.

 _"…and Jack should be back in a few hours. Until then rest and recover. See you in a moment, Pitch."_ Sam exhaled with relief as he read the note that was taped to the box wall.

The teen had woken up moments ago and had immediately started to panic not only from the shock of shifting but also for the fact he had no clue where he was.

Sam would have gone into a full-blown panic attack, thankfully before that happened the spirit had caught sight of the note left by the Nightmare King that explained the summary of events that has transpired while he was not in control as well as where everyone was.

 _"_ _I'm glad Pitch thought to leave this…"_ Sam chirred slightly, the sound reverberating off cardboard walls, _"But I wish he'd have explained why this thing is on my eye."_

He pawed at the bandage that was covering his entire left eye, Sam huffed at the fact it didn't budge due to it being securely wrapped around his head.

Sam stopped trying to get the bandage off and flopped down on the plush blanket that had been laid in the box for him, _"And I wish he'd have explained how in the world Jack and Darkness even found me."_ He shook his head, _"Last thing I remember was being grabbed…"_

"Little Night Stalker!"

A squeak escaped Sam at the sudden voice, he scrambled to get under the blanket

"Cazador sorry so! No meant to scare!"

Sam instantly stopped trying to hide, he glanced up to see a very concerned Cazador staring down at him.

"Little Night Stalker want out?" the teen's soft brown eyes were full of kindness as he smiled at the small kitten.

 _"_ _Yes please."_ Sam shivered slightly as the teen reached down and picked him up, _"Is Pitch or Jack home yet?"_ a chirp escaped him as Cazador placed him on the ground. Sam unconsciously kneaded the carpet, the kitten's instinct still very prevalent.

Cazador shook his head, "No Man in Black and Boy with Stick not here. Scent long still…" the teen cocked his head, "Cazador also smelled Silver Eyes…but scent was wrong…" he glanced at Sam, "Is Silver Eyes injured?"

Sam scrunched down into a crouch, _"I…I'm not sure…"_ the teen wrapped his tail around him, _"I didn't see them before they left."_

"That ok Little Night Stalker." Cazador smiled, "If Man in Black is with Silver Eyes then Silver Eyes is ok." The boy shrugged, "Or dead…depend on Man in Black's mood."

A smile came to Sam's face, _"That is true, Pitch varies from caring about Darkness to wanting to kill him almost day to day."_

Cazador nodded, "Cazador senses that Man in Black cares for Silver Eyes down deep. Just gets angered so at times." The boy grinned suddenly, "Since Little Night Stalker is here, Cazador now teach to shift?"

Sam sat up, _"Oh would you Cazador?"_

"Oh yes!" the teen grinned at the sound of purring now coming from the kitten, "Cazador can teach!" Cazador's face turned serious, "But training be hard."

 _"_ _Will it hurt?"_ Sam crouched down again, his mind replaying some of the 'training' he had been through under Bones' care.

"No!" Cazador quickly knelt so that he was face to face with Sam, "Cazador will sure make."

 _"_ _Ok Cazador, let's give it shot."_ Sam grinned at the boy.

The teen cocked his head, "Oh there no shot Little Night Stalk…"

 _"_ _It's an expression Cazador."_ Sam shook his head as the teen sat back on his heels

"Oh." Cazador grinned, "Small Boy is teaching Cazador those."

 _"_ _Good."_ Sam glanced up at the boy, _"So how does this work?"_

Cazador smiled, "Cazador will show."

Sam watched with slight awe as the hunter spirit was suddenly enveloped in a white light, he stared as the spirit's body seemed to twist within the brightness until the teen disappeared and in his place a solid white cat stood it's tail flicking side to side with smugness.

 _"_ _Easy."_ Cazador chirred with pride.

 _"_ _Cazador…"_ Sam sighed, _"I'm already a cat…I need to shift back to human."_

 _"_ _Oh…that harder more."_ Cazador chirred slightly, _"But matter no, Cazador help still…"_ he glanced upwards, _"Cazador just need remember how teach change back…"_

Sam sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

(Chandrakumar)

Above the town within the Palace of Moon Chand was thinking the same thing since he was currently locked in combat.

Though Chand really wasn't putting up much of a fight, for as much as he hated everything she had done Stitcher was still his mother and Chand couldn't bring himself to raise his sword in any action other than to defend himself.

Unfortunately, Stitcher hadn't felt the the same way about her son if one was judging by the many cuts and gashes that covered the spirit's arms as well as the spots of crimson that was staining Chand's once white kimono.

A fact that she was now rubbing in his face

"Just tell me where Set is Raze." Stitcher sneered as she halted her forward motion, she waved a hand at the various wounds "And I'll stop turning you into a pin cushion."

Chand's breath was heavy as he stepped back to catch his breath, he knew he only had a moment before Stitcher would again initiate their combat so he didn't bother to respond.

He didn't have long to wait for her to again restart the fight

Without warning Stitcher lunged forward suddenly trying to catch Chand off guard.

Chand however was ready and again easily blocked the blades with his own sword.

This back and forth went on for a bit, until Stitcher changed the game

Chand braced himself as Stitcher again lunged forward, however he was unprepared for the woman to twist sideways at the last second.

Stitcher sneered at the look of surprise that came to her son's face when he realized that she was no longer in front of him but had managed to get on his side. With all her strength Stitcher thrust both Sai forward.

Without thinking Chand brought his left arm upwards to block

A scream of pain echoed as Chand's arm caught both blade's in the space between his radius and ulna.

"Here, let mother make it worse." Stitcher's eyes gleamed with cruel delight as she twisted the Sai with all her strength.

A loud reverberating snap filled the air along with Chand's agonizing scream as his radius and ulna shattered.

Stitcher sneered when Chand dropped to his knees, the spirit now cradling his broken forearm "Now Raze, how about you tell me where you have taken Set."

Chand glowered as he rose to his feet, "I…will never tell you where that monster is." The spirit stepped back slightly, his face twisting in agony "And there is nothing you can ever do to me that would change that."

Stitcher exhaled, "I had 'so' not wanted to have to resort to this…"

A sudden sense of foreboding settled in Chand's chest at the wicked smile that was now on his mother's face.

"However, I prepared for it anyway." Stitcher sneered as she brought her hands together in a loud clap

Chand couldn't help the scream that left his throat as what felt like razor wire wrapped around his body pinning his arms to his side. He glowered at Stitcher, "How dare you unstitch the fabric of this Palace!"

"Now son." Stitcher smirked as she watched Chand struggle to get free, "Can't you just appreciate the planning it took to unstitch the air, to coat the filaments with barbs, and then force you into those threads without you knowing?" she moved her fingers as if stretching them.

"Release me this instant you witch!" Chand struggled against the unseen strands as they dug deeper into his flesh at Stitcher's unspoken command.

Stitcher chuckled, "Resorting to name-calling Raze?" she shook her head in mock disappointment, "And you once held such promise…" she snapped her fingers.

Chand's breath was stolen from him as the strands tightened like a vice around his broken arm.

"Now let's try this again."

Pain sparked like lightning across Chand's stomach, he stared in shock as Stitcher stepped back one of her Sai dripping blood…he had not even seen her move. Golden eyes glanced down in horror at the blossoming crimson now spreading like a budding flower from gaping wound now in his abdomen.

"Where is Set?"

"I…will…never…" Chand hissed through his teeth when Stitcher didn't let him finish the woman's hand suddenly latching onto his hair. His head jerked upwards as she forced him to look at her.

"You are just as stubborn as ever Raze." Stitcher sneered, "However…"

Chand filled with terror at her next words

"Perhaps a little bit of time in the Vaults will loosen your tongue."

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you and seeing what you guys thought of the chapter. I wrote the fight scene myself…so sorry in advance if they weren't that good. I'm working on that part of my writing :) Till next time!

* Hyacinth flowers stand for Sorrow, forgiveness, regret.

** Geranium flowers stand for Stupidity, Folly


	81. Chapter 83

Hey guys! Hope you are having a good summer so far. Sorry for the late update I just got back from vacation. Anyway thank you so much for all your reviews I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Enjoy :)

* * *

(Burgess)

Bright stars were nestled in a velvet night sky, the tiny dots offering faint light for the world below as it waited patiently for morning to come. However for Cazador (the spirit of the Wild) he wasn't the least bit interested in the morning since he was too busy teaching the young teen Sam to control the soul that had been grafted to his own.

"…animal soul is placed in separate stitch to help not leak out. Little Night Stalker need know this stitch so can control soul."

Sam blinked in confusion, " _An extra stitch?"_ he picked at the carpet with his claw, _"Is there a way to tell the difference from the stitches used to graft souls together and the one for storing the extra soul?"_

"Really no." Cazador rubbed his neck at Sam's groan

 _"_ _Then how can I figure out what stitch is what!"_ Sam huffed, this 'lesson' was beginning to become extremely frustrating.

"It is peasy easy to find extra stitch." The teen glanced at the small kitten who was listening to him intently, "Little Night Stalker think can find on own?"

 _"_ _Not really…"_ Sam made a face, _"It's all so confusing…"_ he glanced at the hunter spirit, _"How is it that you know all of this Cazador?"_

Cazador beamed with pride, "Cazador listen well." The boy grinned, "Alpha told all when finished with Cazador's graft."

 _"_ _Wait…who is Alpha?"_ Sam cocked his head, the boy trying to shift through all the people the hunter spirit could be talking about.

Cazador snorted, "Alpha is Alpha." the boy frowned at the look of confusion that crossed the kitten's face, "Little Nightstalker no remember Alpha?"

Sam shook his head

"Alpha is one that sits on throne of bone." Cazador motioned to his chest, "Alpha is one who puts soul together."

 _"_ _Oh!"_ crimson eyes widened as Sam realized who Cazador was talking about, _"You mean Stitcher?"_

Cazador huffed, "That is who Cazador said…Alpha."

 _"_ _So did she perform the graft on you Cazador?"_ Sam whimpered slightly

"Yes." Cazador's voice was low, it obvious that the teen was recalling events of his past, "Master took Cazador to Alpha just days few after Cazador woke up."

Sam watched the boy's entire body shake as Cazador continued

"Master wanted Cazador to be better than Cazador was." A whimper left the teen, his body trembling as memories surfaced, "So Master took Cazador to Vaults…

Sam inhaled suddenly, memories surfacing rapidly at the mere mention of the foul place he had been imprisoned. Images of winged creatures jeering and taunting him outside of iron bars flashed across his mind. The sickening smell of blood and fire filled Sam's nose as if the foul odors were in the room with him. A searing pain erupted in the teen's chest, the sensation so intense the poor little feline curled into a tight ball sobs escaping him.

"Sorry so Little Nightstalker!" Cazador quickly stopped talking and placed a hand on Sam, "Cazador no mean to bring back mind pictures!" the boy's voice echoed with distress, "Cazador no mean to make upset."

 _"_ _It's ok Cazador."_ Sam shook himself trying to get his fur that had puffed out in response to his fear to lay flat again, _"But can we not talk about…that place anymore?"_

Cazador nodded quickly, "No have to talk of V…bad place no more." The boy grinned suddenly, "Instead Little Night Stalker want try change back?"

Sam shook himself as he stood to his feet, his fur fluffing out slightly with the action, _"Let's give it a whirl."_ A low chirr escaped him, _"What should I do?"_

"In breath."

Sam did as he was instructed, his little chest puffing out with the action.

"As out slowly breath." Cazador's face was full of seriousness, "Concentrate so on own soul. Think of how was before shift."

Crimson eyes closed as Sam did so

"Now Little Nightstalker is change back!"

Sam opened his eyes quickly, _"It didn't work!"_ Sam squeaked in dismay when he saw that he was still very much a small kitten, _"Why!"_

Cazador cocked his head, "Cazador not sure…always work for Cazador."

Sam jumped when the teen suddenly snapped his fingers

"Cazador will show Little Nightstalker own extra stitch…that may help find his."

 _"_ _What are you doing?"_ Sam chirred slightly as the hunter spirit placed a hand on his forehead, the teen careful to avoid the bandage that was wrapped around Sam's eye.

Cazador didn't answer, the boy now concentrating on what he was doing.

Sam squeaked when a bright light pulsed suddenly from under Cazador's palm, the feline had no time to react as his world went dark as the light seemed to pierce his mind.

* * *

(Tooth Palace)

Unaware of Sam's predicament back in Burgess Pitch had just exited the shadows and had arrived within the Palace of Memory. The Nightmare King was currently traversing the halls wishing that he had left the younger shade trailing behind him in Burgess…since Darkness had not stopped complaining from the moment they had stepped from the Realm of Shadows.

"…and furthermore I don't need your help." Darkness snorted as he followed Pitch through corridor, "I am not an invalid."

"Darkness I'm in no way trying to indicate that you are." Pitch turned and fixed the younger shade with a glare, "However, if I had let you take the shadows yourself there is no telling where you'd have wound up." The Nightmare King waved a hand "Not only that, if you were to have a lasp in control…"

"Yeah yeah I know…I'd be ripped apart." Darkness snorted as they both started walking again, "I just don't see why you'd care."

Pitch glanced back, "Do I need a reason?"

Darkness huffed slightly as they came to the stair case that led up to the bedrooms, "Well considering the fact that up to last year you and I wanted to nothing more than to put the other six foot under…yeah I'd like to know what changed."

"Hmmmm." Pitch made a show of thinking as he began ascending the stairs, "To be honest Darkness I still wouldn't mind paying you back for all the hell you put me through all those centuries…"

Darkness opened his mouth to respond, he shut it however when Pitch continued

"However, I have decided to move past the past and focus on the future." The Nightmare King grinned slightly, "And in the future I may need you to help me watch over my family."

"Oh I get it." Darkness groaned as they reached the top of the stair well and entered into another hall, "You just want a free babysitter for Frost."

Pitch nodded, "That is part of it Darkness. However…"

Darkness was confused when Pitch's voice took on a tone of worry

"The main reason I say that is due to what I feel is coming." The Nightmare King absently rubbed his palm where the moon mark was, "There is something foul on the horizon Darkness and I alone cannot keep my family safe."

"But why me?" Darkness was truly confused as to why Pitch would even consider trusting him, "After all I have done…"

"Bah!" Pitch snorted in dismissal, "Past is past Darkness, I of all people can attest to that." A grin came to his face, "Hell after 'all' I did the Guardians were willing to trust me…albeit after Jack convinced them, but in essence they have accepted me and are willing to believe in me."

Darkness smirked, "Careful Pitch, it sounds like you're grateful to those weirdos."

"You tell them that and I swear I'll rip out your tongue."

"So, if you just decided to be my taxi why haven't you gone back to Burgess?" Darkness decided to push the conversation along, "I mean, Frost could be in peril as we speak."

"One I am not your taxi, two I have my own reason for needing to come here and three" here Pitch glanced back, "Jack is at Chandrakumar, who would dare enter my father's palace and try anything?" he motioned for Darkness to come on, "Now enough about possible catastrophes. I want to meet this Changeling you brought."

* * *

(Chandrakumar)

If only Pitch had known what had transpired in his father's palace, the Nightmare King would have immediately left Tooth's Palace and would have headed straight to Chandrakumar. However, the shade had no idea and it was his younger brother Jack who was about to discover just how 'wrong' things were.

"Dad! Hey dad where are you?" Jack's voice echoed in the enormous library the teen had pocked his head into. The sound of his voice seemed to bounce off the shelves of books that rose like towers to the ceiling.

"Man, this is like the hundredth place I've looked." a frown came to the winter spirit's face at the fact the library was also empty, "Where is he?"

The hall once again echoed as Jack continued the search he had started upon arriving at Chandrakumar via his Trek Stone.

"I'd have thought I'd find him by now…" Jack huffed as he glanced into another room and found it empty as well, "Or at least he'd come to me."

A sudden shiver went down the teen's spine as he turned the corner and entered into another hall.

"Dad?" Jack cautiously continued forward, the teen's body crouched as if he were getting ready to fight, "Dad? Are you there?" the teen wasn't sure what this energy was that he was feeling, only that it set off every alarm in his brain. Jack inhaled suddenly, his breath taken from him when he caught sight of a burned circle standing in stark contrast to the white marble floor.

"That's…that's a Hellion circle." Jack instantly was on guard, "How did a demon get into dad's palace?"

The teen quickly bypassed the scorched circle and continued searching, though now there seemed to be a bit more of a frantic tone to it.

Jack felt an increasing sense of worry as he walked/ran the corridor, his mind racing with the thought that somewhere in the palace his father might be fighting against whatever demon (or demon's) had infiltrated the palace.

Those fears were validated as Jack turned the corner and caught sight of shards of glass blanketed across the hall. His eyes trailed to the open framework of a door that once was, Jack inhaled sharply the teen instantly knew that whatever or whoever had attacked had done so in his father's most sacred room, the Gardens. (Chand had proudly shown it off to him and Sam when they had come the last time to visit)

"Dad!" Jack's voice resounded in the air as the teen raced to the room.

Jack was careful to avoid the bits of glass as he bounded over the broken pieces and into the garden. He halted instantly when he caught sight of what had once been a beautiful place of tranquil peace.

Trees lay on their side; deep gashes had been cut deep into wooden flesh. Millions of flowers were scattered all over, their once bright petals strewn across broken cobblestone that once made up garden paths. A gurgling not unlike a person choking filled the air from the fountain that had been demolished from its once massive structure of beauty and peace to a mound of broken rock that spurted water between its cracked crevices.

However as bad as the damage was to the physical garden what really caused the winter spirit's heart to tighten was the trail of blood that led across the stone to path.

Jack quickly followed the trial, a shiver running up his spine as what felt like spider webs brushed his skin. (Though as much as he looked Jack couldn't see any reason for this sensation, as only empty air met his eyes)

He followed the trial for a moment, then abruptly the trail stopped as if whoever was bleeding had disappeared into thin air.

"Oh gods…a demon took dad." Jack was trying not to panic as the he put two and two together. "That Hellion Circle must have been where the demon entered the palace…" he glanced at the blood trail that had ended, "But if that is the case then why is there not another circle here?"

However, before he could dwell on his question a low mournful wail pierced the silence, the sound sending a shudder down the winter spirit's spine. Jack startled when a melodies voice followed the sound.

 _"_ _Oh, dear mother, I love you…"_

Instantly the teen recognized the voice

"Haruto." Jack spoke the man's name under his breath as if the Spirit of Destruction could hear him.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough…"_

Jack could hear a mix of sadness and anger in the man's words, "I wonder if he would know what happened here…" the winter spirit wared within himself whether or not to go speak with his uncle. After all his dad had him promise not to talk with Haruto…

Blue eyes glanced at the dark blood now drying on the cobblestone, Jack made up his mind instantly.

 _"_ _Dear father, forgive me… Cause in your eyes, I just never added up.""_

Jack shook his head at the words now filling the air as he hurried to the corridor he remembered led to the imprisoned spirit. Jack could almost feel the sheer anguish in Haruto's voice, which made no sense to the teen considering how evil this man was supposed to be.

 _"_ _In my heart I know I failed you. But you left me here alone!"_

Broken breaths escaped Jack as he came to a sudden stop in front of the iron door, his eyes scanning the golden runes that kept it sealed. Jack rubbed his arm, the teen second guessing his decision.

A booming sound not unlike thunder shook the air, causing Jack to fall on his bottom. Blue eyes widened when the chains woven into the door began to wilt into piles of rust, the red sand like substance spilling across the marble floor.

 _"_ _If I could hold back the rain! Would you numb the pain!_ _Cause I remember everything!"_

Haruto's voice rose in volume, the intensity of it shaking the iron doors now ajar slightly due to the chains no longer holding it tight. Jack could feel a pulsing energy radiating from within the room.

 _"_ _If I could help you forget. Would you take my regrets!"_

Jack steeled himself as he got to his feet, the teen inhaled then shoved the doors open.

"Cause I remember everyth…" Haruto's voice ended abruptly as the heavy doors slammed against walls. Dark golden eyes blinked in surprise for a moment at the winter spirit now walking into the room, then a sharp grin cut across the man's face, "Oh young Jack! I am surprised to see you again." Haruto made a show of looking beyond the teen, "Awww you didn't bring your little friend…Sam was it?"

"Where is my dad?" Jack didn't have time to humor the man.

Haruto leaned back, the chains holding his arms creaking with the action, "Is he missing?" a low chuckle escaped, "No wonder my bindings are getting looser…"

Jack inhaled when the man flexed his arm, causing several of the links that had been imbedded to crack and fall to the cold floor.

"Now why would Raze leave before it was time….he knows how important it is that his energy fuels the seal that holds me." Haruto rocked sideways, the links of chain's making a rhythmic sound along with his movement, "That fact alone would lead one to think that someone 'took' him away without his consent…"

"Quite stalling! You know what happened don't you?"

Haruto simple smiled as he stopped rocking, "What are you going to do young Jack?" his smile grew when the winter spirit tightened his hold on the staff he held, "You going to 'beat' the info out of me?"

Jack glowered at the man, the teen actually considering doing as the man said however before he could act on it Haruto continued.

"However I could just save you the trouble and tell you where Raze was taken." Haruto hummed slightly, "But then again I hate my brother with every fiber of my being…in fact when I get free I plan to gut him and spread his entrails across every continent of this pathetic planet he chose instead of me!" blood ran down Haruto's arms as he twisted against the links still holding him tight "Raze chose those wretched humans over me! The one that had stood by his side for millennia!"

Jack startled when suddenly Haruto tossed back his head, just in time Jack covered his ears as an unearthly scream left Haruto the sound rocking the chamber. Then just like that Haruto went limp almost instantly, his chin hitting his chest. "Ummm…Haruto?" the teen spoke hesitantly not sure if the man had passed out.

"But as much as I hate my brother…."

A shiver rippled through Jack as he watched Haruto lift his head slowly a grin now on his face

"I do so hate my mother more."

Blue eyes widened, "Wait…are you saying that Stitcher is the one that came here and…"

"Took Raze!" Haruto's voice echoed with mirth, "It's the most hilarious thing really! Mother spent all those years praising Raze and loving him the most." The man doubled over now laughing uncontrollably, "Now she is going to unstitch him from existence!"

"How is that funny!" Jack clenched his fist

Haruto paused, "I suppose to you it isn't." the spirit sneered, "But to me it is."

"Where did Stitcher take my dad?" Jack glowered at the man now looking at him thoughtfully

"I really shouldn't tell you…since Raze's death means I would inherit the Crown." Haruto tilted his head slightly, "But…then again I wanted to have the honor of killing my brother myself..."

Jack ground his teeth, he wanted nothing more than to hit Haruto in his smirking mouth.

Thankfully before that happened Haruto decided he was done toying with his nephew.

"So, I'll tell you where dear Raze has been taken."

A feeling not unlike a weight settled in Jack's chest at his uncles next words

"Stitcher has taken your father to the Vaults." Haruto sneered at the teen's gasp, "And I would hurry Jack…your grandmother isn't known for her patience and I am sure that at this very moment Raze is testing it."

Jack didn't have to be told twice, the winter spirit dashed from the room ignoring the maniacal laughter that followed after him.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Song Haruto sang is Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch (it is awesome by the way lol). Till next time :)


	82. Chapter 84

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Disclaimer all ROTG characters belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce, all other characters and the story belongs to me. Now without further ado, the next chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

(Tooth Palace)

The Palace of Memory was a bustle of activity. Swarms of tiny fairies flitted about the main dome, the little creatures working to retrieve teeth that held precious memories of those that lived upon the earth. It was a scene nothing short of chaotic…thankfully though the adjacent dome was just the opposite. This dome was full of several lavishly furnished bedrooms, these chambers having been set aside for any that came to visit the Guardian of Memory. It was here that Pitch now found himself, still searching the expansive halls due to the fact Darkness couldn't remember exactly where the Changeling had been taken.

"Did they take him to the east or west wing?" Pitch glanced at the young shade standing beside him. They had momentarily stopped walking and were standing at a fork in the hallway, trying to decide which one led to the chamber that Paro was in.

Darkness chewed his lip, "I…I can't recall Pitch." He avoided the Nightmare King's eyes, "All I can remember was coming here with Frost…leaving Paro with Tala…and then going to Burgess."

Pitch started to speak, he stopped however when a spark of fear drifted to him

"But even those memories are not clear….in fact I can only recall bits and pieces of what occurred." Darkness frowned, "Which makes no sense because Frost told me that I didn't have to worry about my memories, that the spell was taken care of for a while."

Pitch crossed his arms, he knew his younger brother most likely had padded the truth to not freak Darkness out…however just from what Darkness had told him the shade's memories were in more danger than even he had originally thought. He was brought from his musing as Darkness continued.

"At least my memories of people I know are still intact…" Darkness forced a smile as he cut his eyes at the older shade, "So I won't try and kill you Pitch."

Golden eyes gleamed, Pitch could hear the fear within Darkness's voice though the spirit's face held an expression of levity. Instantly he knew that Darkness was trying to disguise the fact he was scared to death of losing his memory, Pitch decided to oblige him.

"That's a relief." Pitch grinned revealing his teeth, "I'd hate to have to put you in your place."

Darkness grinned, glad that Pitch wasn't going to dwell on the fact his memory was failing "As if you could."

"Before this escalates let's move on." Pitch waved a hand as he started walking again, "Now I recall the last time I was here Jack and I stayed in the west dome…so we can start there."

The two shades walked in silence as they continued down the corridor, both lost in their own thoughts.

Pitch contemplating just how to ask Jack to find the Winter Dungeons without causing the winter spirit distress. Since it was obvious now to him that the Deracinate spell was still very much affecting Darkness's memoires despite Ruin's (and Jack's) attempt to keep them safe.

Darkness however was trying to bring back memories of the events that had been discussed, with little success.

It was due to them being lost in thought that neither shade was paying much attention to the hall they were walking.

"You're back!"

Both Pitch and Darkness startled at the excited voice, they turned just in time for Darkness to catch a very emotional nature spirit (who thankfully wasn't very heavy so the fact he only had one good arm didn't cause Darkness to fall)

Darkness smiled as he held the now sobbing spirit to his chest, "Tala I told you I wasn't going to be gone long." He gently brushed her violet hair with his hand, "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry." Tala wiped her eyes quickly, "It's just that last…"

"How's Paro?" Darkness spoke quickly, the shade's heart clenching at the unspoken fear he felt from Tala of how she had worried he would be gone for a long time like before.

"He is recovering." Tala spoke softly as she stepped back, though she stayed by Darkness's side.

Pitch frowned, he could hear a tinge of worry in her voice, "But not as he should?"

"No sir." Tala squeaked, noticing the Nightmare King for the first time.

Pitch sighed when she pressed closer to Darkness, he had forgotten how nervous Tala was around spirit's other than Darkness. He offered her a smile, "You can just call me Pitch, I'm not one for formalities."

"O…ok." Tala shivered slightly her heart beating against her chest

"What is the boy's status?" Pitch decided the best way to get the woman over her wariness was to get her talking.

"Well most of the smaller wounds like scratches have healed completely." Tala forced herself to calm, "But some injuries show no signs of healing at all."

"What about Paro's back?" Darkness growled under his breath, he had forgotten many things about his and Jack's adventure in the Fae Realm however the gruesome sight of the Changelings back he knew he'd never be able to forget.

Tala shook her head, "That wound is our main concern Darkness. Where the boy's wings were there are nothing but gaping holes now."

"Darkness said that iron was used to scour the boy's back." Pitch's face held a thoughtful expression, "Is that true?"

"Yes, unfortunately it is." She glanced at the Nightmare King, "Tooth found not only that iron was used on Paro's skin, but that whoever did it also poured bits of iron into many of the boy's injuries." Tala's voice hitched slightly, "We tried to remove as much as we could…but it was impossible to get all of the iron out."

"I bet that is why Paro isn't recovering like he should." Darkness inhaled, "The iron must be keeping his body from healing as it should."

Pitch's eyes gleamed suddenly, "I may be able to help…where is the boy?"

"Paro is in that room." Tala motioned to the doorway just a few feet back the way they had come "Go ahead in, he's awake." The nature spirit smiled as she continued down the corridor, "I will be there in just a moment, I need to grab some more gauze."

Darkness couldn't help but smile as he watched Tala leave, he stopped however when he saw Pitch grinning at him, "What?"

Pitch waved a hand, "Nothing." He motioned for Darkness to follow, "Does Paro get frightened easily?"

"Not like Sam does. But Paro does get a bit nervous when meeting new people." Darkness frowned as they neared the room Tala had said the boy was in, "Why do you ask?"

The Nightmare King paused outside the door, "Because if he is still injured it wouldn't do for him to become panicked by me entering the room." Pitch glanced at the shade, "So I believe it would be in Paro's best interest if you went in first and then let me know when he is comfortable with the idea of someone new coming in to see him."

"I don't think he'd be that scared Pitch."

Pitch nodded, "Possibly, but I'd rather not start off the visit by frightening the child."

Darkness shrugged, "Ok Pitch, whatever you say."

Pitch moved to the side allowing Darkness to knock on the door, he smiled slightly at the timid 'come in' that echoed. That smile grew when Darkness opened the door and a very excited "Darkness you're back!" resounded as the Changeling within caught sight of the young shade now walking in.

* * *

(With Sam)

While Pitch was waiting in the Palace of Memory in Burgess Sam was blinking away the bright light that had taken away his vision momentarily. The boy's eyes were now wide in confusion as he stared at the giant trees that were now towering over him.

 _"_ _What in the world is going on!"_ Sam was shaking in fear, his crimson eyes darting this way and that, _"How did I get in a forest!"_

A cool breeze drifting through countless trees was the boy's only answer

Sam whimpered as he started walking, the sound of crunching now filling the air as the tiny feline traversed the heavily leaf strewn ground. Sam had only walked a little way when the quiet was shattered by a lone howl.

 _"_ _Oh gods…"_ Sam's heart began racing, _"There are wolves here?"_ the little feline scrambled to get to the nearest tree.

However he wasn't fast enough

"Meep!" Sam squeaked in fear when a blur of white burst through the underbrush, blocking his path to safety. The poor teen's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the creature now standing between him and the trees.

It was a gigantic wolf (well to Sam the wolf seemed so, in reality it was normal size) it's fur pure white. In fact the only color that Sam could see was the canine's dark brown eyes that gleamed as it looked around the area.

Sam scrunched in on himself, his tail curling around his body as the teen tried to make himself as small as possible. It was his hope that the wolf wouldn't see him and would simply leave, of course he wasn't that lucky.

The poor teen was sure his heart was going to come out of his chest when the wolf's nose twitched as it caught his scent. Sam's body tensed, the teen getting ready to flee.

The wolf had other plans

"Meeee!" Sam cried out when the canine's paw came pressing down on him, he hadn't even seen it move. _"Please don't hurt me…."_ The teen pleaded with the creature now sniffing his face.

"Little Night Stalker!"

 _"_ _Cazador!"_ Sam instantly filled with relief as the hunter spirit's voice filled the air, a sense of relief washed over him when the teen seemed to burst from the bushes a bow in his hand that was drawn and ready _"Cazador you have to help me!"_

However instead of doing so Cazador simply grinned, "Oh good Alyward find you."

 _"_ _Cazador hurry!"_ Sam squirmed even more when the wolf sniffed at the bandage around his head, _"He's going to eat me!"_

"Alyward no eat Little Night Stalker, Alyward is Cazador's soulgraft."

Sam blinked slightly, _"Wait…this is the soul that was stitched to yours?"_

Cazador nodded, "Yes, Master took Alyward from pack. Then had grafted to Cazador."

 _"_ _I don't understand…."_ Sam was beyond confused as the wolf nudged his face, a low whine escaping it, " _I thought the soul was absorbed when grafted."_

"Yes, most time that what happens." Cazador waved the bow away, the weapon disappearing into thin air, "But that what extra stitch for." The boy smiled, "It create world for soul."

 _"_ _A world?"_ Sam startled when the wolf suddenly removed its paw, the teen watched as it padded over to Cazador.

"Yes." Cazador's face filled with happiness as he knelt and took the wolf's face in his hands, "Stitch provides space for soul to live." He ruffled the canines fur, "Though it up to person to create world for extra space."

Sam sat up, _"Oh I get it."_ He glanced around at the forest they were in, _"You created this forest for the wolf to live in."_

"Yes, Cazador use own soul to make place happy for Alyward." Cazador's smile faded, "Though many do not do so for grafts. It take up much power to create such places as this so most just put other soul into cage and do not spend own power to make soul comfortable."

A sinking feeling settled over Sam, _"Is that what happens to the kitten's soul every time I gain control? It goes into a cage!"_

Cazador pursed his lips as he rose to his feet, "Cazador no think so…Littlest Nightstalker too happy to have been in cage."

 _"_ _Then what happens to him!"_

"Cazador thinks kitten goes sleep." Cazador nodded at his conclusion, "Then when change kitten wake up. It no know how much time pass."

Sam wailed as he flopped on his stomach, his little paws covering his face, "I never wanted that!" a sob escaped him, _"I just wanted to save Coal…"_

"It no fault of Little Nightstalker." Cazador's voice was gentle as he left the wolf and walked over to the now crying kitten, "Fault is with Alpha for not showing how to find extra stitch." The hunter spirit jabbed his chest, "But Cazador fix."

Sam peeked out from under his paw, _"Do you really think you can help me find the extra stitch Cazador?"_

Cazador nodded, a grin on his face, "Yes Cazador so think. All Alpha's grafts have extra stitch. Just have find it."

 _"_ _But what if…."_ Sam didn't get to finish, the kitten startling when the excited hunter placed a hand to his forehead.

Once again, a bright light seemed to pierce Sam's mind and the boy's vision turned white.

* * *

(Over the Atlantic)

While Sam was returning back to the Normal Realm his friend Jack had also returned to Earth. The winter spirit had used his Trek Stone to quickly vacate Chandrakumar and now the teen was drifting through the air above the ocean, the spirit having talked himself out of simply going to the Vaults himself and instead go get Pitch to help him.

"Man I just hope Pitch won't freak out." Jack spoke to the breeze that was carrying him quickly over the vast ocean.

A sigh left the winter spirit as he flipped onto his back, letting Wind carry him towards Burgess "Most likely Pitch will and then he'll insist on going to the Vaults himself and it'll become a huge argument because I sure as heck won't sit on the side line while dad's being tormented."

Wind gently brushed against her little brother's face, she too knew how hot-headed Pitch was but after Jack had told her about their father's abduction she knew that it was best to have the Nightmare King be the one to help get their father back.

"Wait…." Jack sat up, his body rocking slightly as the motion disrupted Gwen's hold on his staff, "Isn't that Sandy?" the teen held a hand to his eyes trying to shield them so he could see better. A grin came to his face, "Yep that's definitely him." Jack laughed as he caught sight of his oldest brother sitting in the middle of a golden nimbus, snoozing away as usual.

"Hey…. Sandy's a bit more on the rational side." Jack grinned, "So if I talk to him first he can make sure Pitch doesn't go alone."

Wind huffed at the mischievous grin that crossed Jack's face

"As well as I can talk Sandy into letting me come to." The winter spirit pointed at the nearing cloud, "Ok take me to him."

Wind sighed as she did as was asked, she hoped her oldest brother would talk some sense into their overzealous brother. She didn't want him going anywhere near the Vaults, so with the hope Sandman wouldn't let the teen go she brought Jack to the Guardian's cloud.

"Thanks Gwen!" Jack waved as the wind rustled back upwards, the teen completely unaware of his sister's thoughts. With excitement, he knelt beside the sleeping Sandman, "Hey Sandy, Sandy!" he shook the small man gently.

Golden eyes blinked open, Sandman stretching his arms upward as he roused from the wonderful dream he had been having. He startled slightly at the sight of the winter spirit now grinning at him. Images quickly flashed over his head as the Guardian got to his feet.

"I'm fine Sandy, but I have some really bad news." Jack quickly continued before the Guardian could form anymore images, "Dad's been taken to the Vaults by Stitcher."

Sandman's eyes widened, full of surprise and anger, imageries flicked rapidly overhead as he demanded Jack tell him everything.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not really sure of what happened Sandy. I just went to see dad, found the garden smashed up instead, and was told by Haruto that Stitcher had taken dad to the Vaults." He flinched when at the mention of their uncle images began rapidly flickering over the dream guardian's head, "Look look I know that. Haruto is evil and dangerous but I had no choice."

Sandman stopped and looked at the teen questionly

"There was a lot of blood Sandy…" Jack's voice was low, the teen recalling all of the dark crimson that had stained the broken stone path, "I had no other person to ask about what happened or where dad was." The winter spirit continued, "After he told me I hurried back and was on my way to get Pitch when I saw you and thought we all could go. I mean it'd be better for all three of us to go since the Vaults is so dangerous."

A huff left the Guardian as he crossed his arms, eyes closing in thought. This situation was bad…if their father was away from Chandrakumar for too long then the seal holding their uncle would break and the evil spirit would once again be free. Not too mention that if their grandmother had made such a bold move as to go and abduct her own son and take Chand to the hellish Vaults then it was obvious to Sandman that most likely she had some plan and it needed Chand…most likely his soul or power which meant that their father was short on time.

Jack grew a bit concerned at the lack of movement from the spirit, "Sandy? Hey did you fall asleep?"

Sandy didn't hear his brother, the spirit mulling over all his options. After a moment, he made a decision.

Jack jumped when Sandman's eyes shot open suddenly, he had to grab hold of the cloud when it began to twist and contort, "What the he…"

The teen's curse was lost as Jack had to scramble to keep up with the shifting cloud, when it was all said and done the winter spirit was surprised to find himself sitting in the back seat of a small biplane, "Sandy?" Jack raised an eyebrow when his oldest brother plopped down into the pilot's seat.

Sandy simply grinned, as an image of a seat belt flicked above his head as he adjusted a set of goggles over his eyes.

Jack had just seconds to comply, then he was thrown into the back of the seat as the plane shot forward with such speed the winter spirit was certain his eyes were going to go out the back of his skull, "Sandy! Slow down!"

His plea was lost to the wind as Sandy continued pressing the plane onward at Mach speed.

After only a few minutes Jack's body jerked forward as the plane came to a sudden halt.

"Sheesh Sandy I know we needed to get Pitch quickly but did you have to break my ne…" Jack stopped mid-word as he glanced over the side.

Below was a vast grey stoned land, bubbling and gurgling with pulsing magma rivers. Clouds of black sulphurious smoke billowed upwards causing drafts of heat to swell around the winter spirit, causing him to start sweating. However that wasn't really what concerned Jack, no it was the large citadel that stood on a lone mountain that seemed to rise from a lake of volcano like a horrid monster.

"Sandy….is this the Vaults?" Jack gulped when the spirit nodded, "Ummmm why are we here?" the winter spirit startled when a small blue stone was tossed to him, "Sandy?"

Sandy grinned and motioned to his neck

"Wait you want me to put this on?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the small leather string that made the stone possible to wear.

A huff left the Guardian, he motioned for the teen to hurry

"Ok ok." Jack quickly placed the stone around his neck, "Whoa!" he startled when a sensation not unlike ice washed over him, replacing the sweltering heat that had just been crushing him, "What is this thing?"

Sandy simply grinned, a clock appearing over his head

"Ok fine, tell me later." Jack glanced at the foreboding castle, "So now that we saw the place are we going to go get Pitch?" the teen panicked when a slight grin came to Sandman's face, "Ummm Sandy…what are you DOING!"

Jack's last word was screamed due to the fact the plane was suddenly turned into a nose dive, the golden vehicle now barreling like a missile towards the citadel.

"Pull up Sandy!" Jack was surprised when instead of doing so several images flicked over the Guardians head, "Wait…what!" the teen's eyes widened when he deciphered that Sandy's intent was to attack the Vault head on.

As the citadel, neared Jack could see an enormous iron door just below, several panicking demons scrambling around in front of it trying to figure out how to stop the incoming projectile that was coming their way.

 _"_ _Maybe rash and crazy runs in the family…"_ was Jack's thought as the golden plane crashed into the front doors of the Vaults, demons and stone flying in all directions.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys though of the chapter. I love hearing from you. Till next time :)


	83. Chapter 85

Hey guys! Hope you are having a great summer. I know I am. Thank you for the review of the last chapter queenlaur I love hearing from readers on what you guys think of the story so far :) Now without further ado here is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

(Palace of Memory)

In Tooth's Palace tiny fairies flitted frantically through the air as they rushed to and fro carrying out their mission of collecting memories. It was a nonstop job that was just as hectic as one would think. However, in the Chamber Dome that was far from the center of activity hectic wasn't even on the table. In fact, the atmosphere was calm and serene. Which Pitch was happy for since he waiting to be called into the room that he was currently standing outside of.

"Wonder what's taking so long?" Pitch huffed slightly at the fact it had been nearly fifteen minutes since Darkness had walked into the room and shut the door. "It can't possibly take this long to tell the child someone wanted to speak with him.

A sudden thought caused Pitch to face palm

"Unless of course Darkness forgot." The Nightmare King chewed his lip, warring with himself on whether or not to go into the room without waiting for Darkness to tell him the child was ready for him to come in.

Pitch had just decided to take matters into his own hands when the door suddenly opened, he glowered at Darkness, "It's about time."

"Sorry Pitch…" Darkness smirked at the fact the shade was perturbed about being made to wait, "Got caught up talking with Paro and it slipped my mind you were waiting."

"Figured." Pitch waved Darkness aside as he walked into the room. Instantly the shade forgot his irritation with Darkness as he caught sight of the young teen now staring with wide eyes at him.

The boy looked to be about Jack's age, though his face didn't hold the ice spirit's joyful expression…in fact Pitch could see past the bright emerald eyes where a dark haunted gleam resided. Pitch frowned, he himself had known that look saw it every time he had looked into a mirror. It spoke volumes to the shade of just how much this poor child had endured.

Though he was curious as to what could have happened to the Changeling Pitch decided to not ask the boy of his past, since it would most likely just dredge up memories that didn't need to be recalled. Instead the Nightmare King gave one of his rare smiles as he reached the bed "So you are the Changeling Jack told me about."

"Yes…sir." The boy scrunched down slightly, "My…my name is Paro."

"And I am Pitch." The Nightmare King frowned as he caught sight of the bright crimson that had seeped through the boy's bandages, he motioned to them "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"It's ok kid." Darkness nodded when Paro glanced at him, "Pitch is going to help you recover."

Paro's eye's widened, "You can do that?"

"We shall see." Pitch gently began to inspect the wounds under the gauze, golden eyes noting every abrasion that littered the boy's frame.

"Hey I'm going to get Tala…" Darkness growled as he caught sight of the blood that was still seeping from each of the cuts.

"Yes, that might be a good idea." Pitch waved in dismissal, the Nightmare King focused solely on his inspection. "Paro I am going to look at your back is that ok?"

Paro glanced away from watching Darkness leave, "Yes, sir." The Changeling whimpered slightly as Pitch helped him sit up.

As he gently unwrapped the crimson bandages Pitch filled with anger at the sight of the gaping holes where the boy's wings must have been.

"Do you think you can make them grow back?"

Pitch blinked at the boy's plaintiff voice, a sigh left him "Child I am sorry but there is nothing that can be done to bring back your wings…there is just too damage." The Nightmare King quickly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "However I believe I have a way to remove the iron that was put into all of the wounds."

"Really!" Paro's eyes shifted to a bright blue at the thought of being free of constant fire like agony that permeated every fiber of his body. He watched as the spirit stepped back, "You can do that?"

"Well not me specifically." Pitch held his palm upwards

Paro stared in awe as obsidian sand spilled from the Nightmare King's hand and to the floor. A mixture of excitement and fear washed over him as the grains twisted into the shape of a demon.

 **"** **How can Rage assist his Prince?"** bright flames danced with excitement as Rage went to his knees in front of the Nightmare King.

Pitch waved his hand "Rage get up."

Rage nodded as he did so quickly, **"Of course my Prince."** A grin came to the boy's face, **"Does Rage need to kill someone?"**

Golden eyes rolled at how fast the boy's tail was wagging, "No Rage." He continued quickly when the demon's wings fell, "However I do need your help."

The demon's wings lifted again, **"Oh yes! Rage is at Prince's service."**

"Patrick said that you can sense earth material."

 **"** **Yes, Rage can."** The demon cocked his head, **"Does Prince need Rage to find gems for him?"**

Pitch shook his head, "No Rage, I actually need you remove iron flecks from a body."

Rage's eyes flared with anger, **"Has someone hurt my Prince? If so Rage will kill them!"**

"No Rage." Pitch face palmed, "I am fine." He motioned to Paro (who was simply staring at the young demon with wide eyes) "I need you to remove iron that was used on this young man."

Paro shivered slightly when the demon bounced to his bedside

 **"** **Rage has not seen Changelings since Raze invaded Fae Realm…"** Rage frowned as he stared at Paro, **"Changeling is very hurt…"**

Pitch nodded, "I know Rage, can you help?"

The demon nodded, **"Yes, Rage can pull iron out."** The boy glanced at Paro, **"It will hurt first but after Changeling will feel better."**

"Is that ok Paro?" Pitch wanted to make sure that Paro wasn't forced to do anything, especially if it was going to cause the boy any kind of pain.

Paro inhaled slightly, "Are you sure that this will help me recover?"

Rage nodded, **"Yes, it is iron that is keeping Changeling from healing. Iron blocks body from fixing self."**

"Then yes go ahead." Paro shook slightly, "I don't want to be stuck in this bed forever."

 **"** **Ok just relax."** Rage offered a jagged smile, **"Rage will be as quick as can."**

Pitch watched as the demon seemed to melt, within moments the solid figure was gone and only a pile of sand remained.

Paro couldn't help but tremble as the grains twisted across the bed and began twining around his body. A slight hiss escaped Paro when he felt the sand seep into the wounds that covered his skin.

"So Paro I was told that you have some siblings?"

Paro forgot about the pain at the shade's question, "Yes…sir two."

"Tell me about them."

"Well my brother's name is Dist, he's three years younger than I am…"

The Nightmare King smirked as the distraction worked, Paro now focused so on telling about his brother and sister the boy forgetting about the sand now scouring through his body as Rage removed the harmful iron pieces that had permeated the blood stream.

* * *

(Citadel of Aubade)

While Pitch was listening to Paro to help ease the boy's pain, elsewhere in the horrid Citadel of Aubade not one kind soul was taking heed to the suffering of those that resided within.

The Citadel (otherwise known as The Vaults) stood towering above a raging river of lava, its blackened stone walls cracked and worn by Sulphur winds that rose from the fires that ate away at the landscape. Inside the imposing fortress winding twisting halls were a labyrinth of iron bared doors, behind which moans and wails echoed from captives that were living torment as they awaited their fate. However; in one cell, deep within the bowls of the citadel, there was no sound from the spirit that had been placed inside the man still very much within the grips of unconsciousness. A fact two small imps were taking advantage of, the creatures excited to have the chance to investigate the ancient spirit known as Chand.

Low chirps escaped the two devils as they squeezed themselves through the tight bars of the cell door. Clacks echoed like shots as their nails hit the hard cell floor, frightened yellow eyes glanced at the spirit suspended by chains from the ceiling. Both imps exhaled in relief when Chand didn't so much as twitch at the sound.

Both creatures unfurled leather wings and drifted up to the man's shoulders their bright red skin gleaming in the one torch that lit the entire cell. They chittered quietly to each other about how funny it was Torment had not just attached chains to the spirit's wrists but had also wrapped the chains around Chand's arms binding them together, the tightness of the links causing the metal to cut deeply into the spirit's flesh from the weight of having to support his body.

One of the imps, a bit bolder than the other, crawled down the man's side it's claws scratching skin as it inspected the weird marks that covered the spirit's back. The imp chittered to its companion to come look at the marks.

Cautiously the other devil also crawled around and glanced at what its partner was seeing. The creature cocked its head not really understanding why someone would bother to brand the phases of the night circle into a person.

Soon the imps tired of trying to figure out the marks and their meaning and continued with their investigations. Both devils sneered as they caught sight of the gaping wound across the man's stomach that was still cascading blood. They knew instantly that it had been caused by their Queen's weapon since she was one of the few that could harm such a spirit as Chand.

The imps grinned, chittering to each other that the man was most likely to bleed out if the wound wasn't sealed.

The two devils soon tired of watching the crimson flow and soon returned to clambering all over the unmoving spirit. The creatures didn't care that their claws left behind gashes as they crawled over bare skin.

They didn't understand why Torment had made such a big deal about staying away from this spirit…nor why Stitcher had been so adamant about placing Chand in the deepest cell away from all others. From what they could tell this spirit was not at all that strong…in fact the energy radiating off of Chand was no more powerful than the fragile spirits that were housed in the cells in the above corridors.

An excited squeak suddenly filled the air when something caught the eye of the bolder imp

The other watched in confusion as its partner leapt off the spirit's side and flitted up to Chand's arms, it chittered questionably as it followed suit.

The other imp didn't bother responding, the creature now fixated on the shining crystals it could see circling Chand's bleeding wrists. It latched onto the man's arm as if it were a branch, the creature not caring that the limb was twisted at an angle, obviously severely broken.

A sudden sense of danger washed over the shyer imp as it too landed on the spirit's other arm. It chittered to its partner that it was probably time to leave.

The other imp however wasn't listening, the creature now determined to take one of the gleaming bracelets. This would be a great souvenir to prove they had really seen Chand.

A sense of foreboding washed over the second imp as it watched the other reach for the gleaming crystals, however before it could voice its concern there was a loud snap as the bracelet was removed.

Both imps instantly regretted the act. A single cry was all that escaped the creatures as black shadows erupted from Chand's skin, the writhing blackness engulfing both devils instantly. As the blazing shadows cocooned around the imps, the wound in Chand's stomach began to glow a bright teal.

Within seconds the once gaping wound in Chand's stomach was sealed, as if it had never existed. A loud snapping resounded as the spirit's broken bones within his arm suddenly twisted and warped until they were aligned, a low crick echoed as the bones fused back together.

Once all of injuries (including the tiny scratches caused by the imps) were healed the shadows seeped back into Chand's body, sending a pulse of energy through the spirit with such force his entire body shook.

This surge was just what Chand needed to bring him out of the darkness that had taken hold of his mind.

Dull golden eyes blinked open as the ancient spirit began to regain consciousness, Chand groaned when he registered the binding chains that held him aloft. He glanced around the tiny cell, taking in detail of his prison which of course consisted of one flickering torch and nothing more.

"Why do I feel so energized?" Chand exhaled as he concluded he was alone, the spirit letting himself relax as much as being strung up by his arms would allow, "Last I remember mother had used those damn threads to drain my life force to the point of nonexistence…"

A sudden weight settled in the spirit's chest, "In fact…the only way I'd have regained so fast was if I absorbed another's life…" Golden eyes flicked upwards at his wrists, golden eyes widened in horror at sight of the crystals that were no longer clasped around his left, "Oh great Eon why would mother remove one of the inhibitors!" Chand's breathing began to become rapid, "Unless….unless she is going to remove them all and let my power loose on the Earth!"

The cell resounded with clanking iron as Chand thrashed trying to get free of the cruel links that held him aloft. After a moment the spirit went still, blood now trickling down his arms from where the chains had cut into his flesh. Chand inhaled trying to calm his heart that was now beating hard against his ribs. He had to find a way to get free and back to Chandrakumar before it was too late…before Stitcher removed all of the inhibitors allowing his power to surface and begin draining the life of the planet he so desperately tried to protect.

A shiver went down Chand's spine when the sound of footsteps broke the silence, a spike of power in the air told him that it was too late for escape.

"Oh, good you are awake." Stitcher's voice was full of false concern as she stood outside the entrance of the cell, "I was afraid you would be out of commission for longer."

Chand shook slightly, the spirit recalling the moment Stitcher had decided to take him from the Palace. The instant she had used her Sai to sever a thread of his existence, and just how agonizing the pain had been that had sent him spiraling into blackness.

The sudden sound of sliding metal brought him back from memory to the present, Chand glowered at Stitcher who was now stepping into the open cell.

"Most spirit's that I sever threads from don't recover for years…if at all." Stitcher's face filled with a thoughtful expression as she walked towards Chand. She lifted her hand suddenly, her fingers snapping together.

Chand had to turn his head when bright light erupted in the cell from several torches that burst to life suddenly. He startled when Stitcher grabbed his bound wrists, he winced when she pressed on his left one.

"Hmmm there was a crystal bracelet here before…" Stitcher examined the right, noting that it still held a shimmering band of bright clear crystal.

Chand inhaled, so his mother did not remove the inhibitor…so perhaps she didn't know of them.

"Did it fall off?"

He was brought from his thought by his mother's question, however instead of answering Chand simply glowered at her.

Stitcher grinned when Chand remained silent, "You know son, your silence speaks more than words." She sneered when Chand's expression darkened, "I have always been able to read you like a book." she nudged the ash that lay scattered on the cell floor with her foot, "Torment surmised that the bands were some kind of inhibitors…" she nodded at the dust, "Who were these poor unfortunate souls that gave their life to you?"

"I didn't mean…" Chand clamped his mouth shut quickly when a smirk came to Stitcher's face, instantly he knew he had messed up.

"So Torment was right..." Stitcher snorted as she pushed Chand away, "Just why in the name of Than would you allow someone to place inhibitors on you Raze? Your power is a gift from your father!"

Chand growled in his throat, "Absorbing life is not a gift! It's a curse!"

"You just don't appreciate supremacy Raze." Stitcher grinned suddenly, "Which is why I must end this little conversation and return to the one we were having earlier." A burst of red flames suddenly surrounded Stitcher's hand.

Golden eyes widened in pain when Stitcher slammed her fist into his stomach, Chand inhaled sharply at the searing pain now assaulting his mind as the flames seeped into his bare skin.

"Set, where is he?"

Chand heaved as he tried to fight the agony that was now rippling through him, "I…won't.." he didn't finish his resistance.

A scream left Chand when Stitcher hit him again, this time the woman aiming for his side. The ancient spirit writhed as the energy assaulted his ribs, the force of it breaking several of them. He had no time to dwell on the pain before Stitcher slammed her fist into his chest, a loud crack shook the air along with Chand's scream as his sternum shattered.

"Oh dear." Stitcher faked concern as Chand struggled to breath, "That one seemed to have done some damage." she reached for the chains holding the spirit, "Let's relieve some pressure." She touched the links with a finger, shattering the iron clasps as if they were nothing.

The room echoed with a thud as Chand collapsed heavily to the stone floor, the spirit gasping for air as he turned on his side.

"Now son, perhaps you will answer my question." Stitcher sneered as she watched Chand cough, a spray of crimson spurting across the stone with the action, "Before I wind up killing you."

"You…will…have to… kill me…then." Chand forced himself to his knees, his face twisting in disgust when he registered the iron taste of blood. "Because I…am not…going to tell you…where I have hidden that…monster."

Violet eyes rolled, "Must you always be so stubborn?"

Chand grinned despite the pain racking his body "Yes."

"Just tell me what I want to know Raze before you die from your injuries."

"I'm…fine..."

Stitcher exhaled when the spirit coughed again, "Raze, dear, you are bleeding internally…"

"That's not so bad." Chand's chest rose and fell sporadically as he struggled to breath, "Isn't that where blood is supposed to be?"

"Ugh!" Stitcher threw her hands in the air, "Is this the sort of rationale you used when stealing Set from me?"

"I stole him?" Chand attempted to laugh, however the effect was lost in a fit of coughing.

Stitcher tapped her foot as she waited for the fit to subside

Chand grinned once he was able to breath better, "I didn't steal Set, I found him fair and square." He forced a grin, "So get over it and accept the fact I beat you to him."

"I see."

A sense of confusion washed over Chand when instead of getting angry, Stitcher's face was now an expression of thought. He shivered slightly when a malicious grin crossed her face.

"In that case I believe I do not need to continue this conversation."

Chand winced as she placed a hand on his head, a sense of fear washed over him when he felt a surge of energy pulse from her.

Stitcher sneered as she felt Chand tremble, "Please give me regards to Abyss dear."

Golden eyes closed, Chand deciding that he would not give his mother satisfaction of him begging for her to spare his life. Since the only thing that would save him now would be nothing short of the Vaults exploding.

Which thankfully wasn't far off of what happened next.

Both Chand and Stitcher startled when a loud boom shook the very structure of the Citadel

"What the hell!" Stitcher screamed as she stumbled sideways as the shock wave from whatever had occurred reached even to the depth of the cell they were in. She glowered at Chand who had also fallen to his side, dust and rock now covering him from where it had been shaken free from the ceiling by the vibration, "What did you do!"

"Really mother? I've been here enjoying your company the entire time." Chand snorted as he tried to get up, he didn't have a chance before Stitcher was on him. A hiss escaped as he was pinned to the floor by Stitcher's foot on his back.

"Don't get smart with me Raze!" Stitcher had lost her patience, "I am done playing ga…"

"My Queen you need to come quickly!"

Stitcher didn't lift her foot as a demon rushed into the cell, "What now! Can't you see I'm busy!"

The demon bowed, his dark green wings dipping to the ground with the action "I apologize my Queen…but we are under siege!"

"Who would dare attack the Vaults?" Stitcher was livid as she whirled on the creature.

"It is Sandman." The demon shook under the fierce gaze of his master, "And the little winterling."

Stitcher glowered down at Chand, "It would seem that your offspring have inherited your stupidity Raze." A cruel smile ghosted onto her face, "And just like you it would seem they need to be reminded of just who is in charge."

Chand struggled to get up as she stepped away, "Mother please!"

"Quiet!"

Chand had no time to prepare himself before a blast of red left Stitcher's palm. A scream left him as the energy washed over his body, within seconds Chand went limp as the pain shook the ancient sprit's resolve and sent him back into the grips of blackness of unconsciousness.

Stitcher spared one glance at her son, then she barreled past the trembling demon, "Come, let's go greet my grandchildren."

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing what you guys think. Your reviews keep me updating as fast as I do ;) Till next time.


	84. Chapter 86

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Life has gotten hectic. I'm going to try and keep updating like I have but it might be slower (though reviews help lol) Oh and thank you for the review XanCreator, I am glad you are enjoying the story :) the answer to your question is that Stitcher first got a piece of Jack's soul in Life of A Guardian 2 chapter 95-96. Now here is the next chapter, enjoy ;)

* * *

(Burgess)

In the small town while most were still sleeping, in the house of the Bennett family the poor spirit known as Sam was trying to follow a certain hunter spirits instructions…which was not going that well.

"Ok Little Nightstalker, concentrate just on stitch that feels not like others." Cazador offered the kitten staring up at him a smile, "That will be stitch left by Alpha for extra soul."

Sam whined slightly as he settled on his haunches, "Ummm Cazador…do the Sotai needles leave behind the extra stitch or…or does Stitcher herself have to weave it in?"

Cazador's face filled with a thoughtful expression as the boy flopped onto the carpet, "Hmmmm that good question…" the hunter spirit rubbed his chin as he sat cross-legged, "Cazador no ever thought of." He glanced at the kitten, who was trying to avoid eye contact, "Cazador only ever see Alpha use stitching needles so Cazador no know answer."

"I need to tell you something...something I have never told anyone ever." Sam's voice quivered as the teen inhaled, "But…but you ha..have to promise to not get mad at me."

"Why Cazador be mad at Little Night Stalker?" the hunter spirit cocked his head, not understanding why the kitten's crimson eyes were rimming with tears

Sam exhaled, "Stitcher…"

A loud thud resounding in the air suddenly interrupted whatever Sam had been about to say.

Cazador was on his feet instantly, the hunter spirit's entire body stiff, "That came upstairs…"

"What is it Cazador?" Sam whimpered, his mind immediately going to the many souls that could have broken in to take him away.

Brown eyes gleamed as Cazador inhaled the air, "Cazador no sure…not smell any trespass."

"Don't leave me!" a squeak left the feline as the hunter rushed to the stairs.

"Cazador smell blood!" Cazador growled under his breath as he took the steps two at a time

Sam watched the teen disappear upstairs, he frantically started up after him. By the time the feline had managed to climb the steps Cazador was no longer in sight. However, Sam knew exactly where the boy had gone, since one of the doors was opened and the teen could see light on in the room.

"What is it Caz…" Sam stopped mid word as he rushed into the room. The spirit's heart went into his stomach at the sight before him.

On the floor lay Rashana, her body crumpled in a heap just inches from the dishelved bed. It was apparent that the woman had tried to get up only to wind up on the floor.

"Oh gods Mrs. Rashana!" Sam instantly began to panic as he rushed into the room, "Cazador help her!"

Cazador whimpered as he gently cradled Rashana's head, "No know what wrong Little Night Stalker!" the hunter glanced over her, "No see wound!"

"But she's bleeding Cazador!" Sam motioned with his head at the crimson blood slowly streaming from the corner of Rashana's mouth, "She's hurt!"

"Cazador no see how!" Cazador's voice held every ounce of panic he was feeling.

Sam's eyes widened, "I think she can't breathe!" the kitten glanced at Cazador, "See!"

"Little Night Stalker right!" Cazador wanted to kick himself when he noticed just how sporadic Rashana's chest was rising and falling.

"What are we going to do?" a whine left the feline as Cazador gently picked Rashana up and laid her on the bed.

Cazador exhaled, "No sure…"

Sam jumped when the hunter fell to his knees, "Cazador?"

"Cazador failed so!" the teen wailed as he placed his head in his hands, "Cazador supposed protect but Cazador no do job!"

"Caz…zdor?"

"Night's Sun's Mate!"

Sam squeaked as he had to avoid being stepped on when Cazador jumped to his feet

"Are ok?" a whine escaped from the hunter as he placed a hand on the woman's own.

Rashana blinked slightly as if she were trying to figure out where she was, "Not…not sure sweetie…" she inhaled sharply, the pain of doing so nearly taking what little breath she could get away.

"Mrs. Rashana!" Sam pawed at Cazador's leg, he chirped when the hunter complied to his unspoken request and picked him up, "Please don't die!" he squirmed out of Cazador's arms and onto the bed.

"Oh…Sa..m." Rashana forced a smile as the small kitten made his way onto her stomach, "I…will be fine."

Sam whined when he felt her tremble, "But…but…why is this happening to you?"

"Something is…happ…to Chand." Rashana interrupted the spirit as she glanced out the window, a concerned look coming to her face at the sight of the dim sphere that had once been a bright moon, "I…need to…"

"No." Cazador suddenly stepped forward, his hand pushing Rashana back, "Night's Sun's Mate need stay still."

Rashana started to protest, however she didn't have the chance.

The room suddenly filled with her scream as agony exploded within what felt like fiber of her being.

"Cazador do something!" Sam was panicking as the woman's body suddenly jerked as if being electrocuted

Cazador stepped forward, however he stopped when Rashana suddenly held up her hand.

"I…I am fine." Rashana's breathing was heavy as she sat up slightly. A look of fear came to her face, "Chand is not conscious anymore!" Her emerald eyes rimmed with tears, "I have to go find him!"

"No sister you are to do no such thing!"

All stared as Abyss rushed into the room, the man's wings flaring to full length

Sam startled when Cazador suddenly placed himself between them and the new spirit

"No come closer." A feral snarl left the hunter spirit as he crouched slightly, "Will kill!"

Abyss however wasn't the least bit deterred, "For you to have the gall to challenge me…" a grin crossed the spirit's face "No wonder Raze chose you to keep an eye on his family in his absence."

"It's ok Cazador." Rashana gently grabbed Cazador's arm, she fixed the Void Keeper with a glare "Abyss why are you here?"

"I came to find Chand." Abyss smiled as he moved beside Cazador, ignoring the teen's grumble, "I went to Chandrakumar to check on him however Chand was not there. I had hoped he had snuck out and came here."

Rashana shook her head, "No…Chand is not here." She inhaled sharply, "I think…I think something awful has happened to him Abyss!"

Sam watched as a concerned look briefly flickered across the spirit's face, however it was gone just as fast as the flashes of light that streaked across the Void Kepper's pale skin.

"Oh, I am sure Chand just found some way around the contract and is simply waiting for me to leave so he can come see you."

"I wish that…were so." Rashana shook her head, "Abyss…Chand is hurt."

Abyss frowned at that noticing for the first time the crimson that stained Rashana's clothes, "I see…then rest sister and I will go find him and rend from this world the one that dared to cause you pain."

Rashana chuckled slightly, "But not because they hurt Chand?"

"Oh, that too." Abyss smirked as he waved a hand at the wall, a screaming whirl of shadows suddenly appearing.

Cazador growled as the spirit disappeared into the vortex, "Cazador no think cared about Night's Sun."

"He does." Rashana sighed as she let herself relax, "Abyss just tends to not show it."

"Night's Sun's Mate better now?" Cazador instantly moved his attention back to Rashana.

Rashana nodded slightly, "I am…just really…tired."

"Mrs. Rashana!" Sam panicked when the woman's head fell to the side

Cazador quickly stepped up to the bed and placed his hand to her neck, "It ok Little Night Stalker, just sleep." The hunter spirit exhaled with relief as he felt a slow pulse beneath his palm.

Sam whimpered, "What do you think happened to Chand?" the kitten glanced at Cazador as the boy sat cross legged on the floor.

"Not sure." The hunter spirit frowned, "But Man of Stars will find out." Cazador nodded as if content with that thought, "Cazador tell him very motivated."

"Wish there was some way I could help." Sam carefully moved so that he was next to Rashana's side, his head laying in the crook of her arm.

"Little Night Stalker help Cazador keep on eye of Night's Sun's Mate." Cazador offered the boy a smile, "That thing best."

Sam only nodded, the shy spirit not able to stand the thought of something happening to the woman that had done so much for him.

* * *

(Citadel of Aubade)

Unconcerned with the turmoil that was happening in Burgess raging fire danced and twisted just below the rock that the fabled Vaults rested upon, the flames pulsing with varying colors of blues, oranges, and brilliant yellow. Black stone that made up the exterior of the castle gleamed with power, so much so that for millennia not one soul had dared to breach its walls…until today when the Dream Guardian crashed headlong into the front door. Which of course was the equivalent of busting open a beehive.

"Should have went and got Pitch first." Jack grumbled as he ducked under a demon's gnarled claws that had been aimed at his throat. "At least he would have been stealthy about the whole thing." With a quick turn Jack grabbed the surprised creature's wrist and flipped him over.

The hall resounded with a loud crack as the demon's body hit the hard stone floor

"Gotta thank Bunny for that move." Jack grinned as the demon went limp, the creature out cold. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, "Sandy do you need some help?" he glanced at his brother who was surrounded by demons.

Sandman grinned as he shook his head

Jack smirked as he watched golden ropes twine from the Guardian's palms, "I kind of feel sorry for them…"

"You have some nerve!"

Jack turned, bringing his staff up just in time to intercept his new opponent.

The hall echoed with the sound of sword meeting wood as the demon's sword collided with Jack's staff.

"No spirit has ever attacked the Vaults and lived to tell the tale!" an animalistic snarl escaped the demon, his muscles bulging as he tried to break through the teen's defense.

"I seem to be doing pretty good." Jack smirked as he pushed the demon backwards, the creature stumbling with the force, "I mean…" he waved a hand at the countless imps and demons that lay against the walls unconscious, "I've been kicking butt and taking names for the last ten minutes."

"Little upstart!" A hiss left the demon, it's dark orange wings flaring outward, "I will cut you in pieces and use your soul for the Door!"

Jack snorted, "Door?" the winter spirit glanced at his brother (who was currently dispensing of demons and imps via whips of sand) "What's this guy talking about Sandy?"

The Dream Guardian shrugged as he swatted three demons aside as if they were nothing, several images flickered over his head then Sandman rushed at the last remaining demons, the whips of golden sand spiraling in the air like snakes.

"Yeah you're right Sandy." Jack grinned as the demons terrified shrieks filled the hall as the Guardian continued his attack, "We didn't come to find out about some stupid door."

The demon trembled slightly as the winter spirit twirled his staff

"We came to get dad back." Jack's eyes flashed teal, the teen slammed his staff into the floor.

All the demon was able to do was screech in terror as a wave of blue energy burst forward like a wave, within seconds the creature's body was frozen leaving only the demon's head free of glistening ice.

"Now." Jack smirked as the creature began cursing as he tried to break free of his prison, "I'll only ask once."

The demon went still when the teen suddenly thrust the crook of the staff to his neck.

"Where are they keeping my dad?"

"I'd never…" the demon instantly stopped when crackling energy began to gather around the ancient bark, "Ok ok!" the creature exhaled when the energy stopped, "Raze is being held in the bottom cells."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Can you be more specific?"

The demon bit the inside of his cheek, not really wanting to reveal where their prisoner was…but then also not wanting to be killed by this whelp of a spirit. A growl left his throat, it didn't matter if he told them…since it was unlikely the two would survive the guards of the lower level.

"Fine. You can reach the bottom cells by taking the tunnels of granite."

"See." Jack grinned as he stepped back, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The demon sneered, "No, but your mission is. The demons of the Vaults will not rest until your blood soaks the sto…"

A loud thunk resounded as Jack slammed his staff upside the creature's temple

"Thank you." Jack smirked as the demon's head fell, the creature out cold. He glanced at Sandy when several shrieks and gibberish cursing echoed, "Hey Sandy I found out where dad is!"

Sandman nodded as he flicked the ropes of sand, sending the six demons entangled in them flying into the rock walls of corridor.

Dad's in a cell somewhere in the lower levels." Jack smirked as the demons all slumped to the ground, "We just have to find some granite tunnel."

Several pictures flickered over the Dream Guardians head as he motioned for Jack to follow him into the hall that was now empty (save for the unconscious forms of the devils the two brothers had just beaten).

"So…are we just going to fight our way?" Jack couldn't help the groan that escaped him. Though he had handled the devils that had come at him easily, the winter spirit was starting to feel the strain of being surrounded by molten lave and suffocating heat (even if the strange rock Sandman was giving off a cooling pulse which offered him some relief).

Sandman chuckled as he shook his head, a demon with an arrow around it appeared in the air.

Jack frowned as he stared at the picture, "Oh!" he snapped his fingers when he got what the silent spirit was saying, "You know a way around the guards."

A wide grin crossed Sandman's face, he then motioned ahead a clock appearing again.

"No duh!" Jack let out an exasperated breath as the two doubled their pace. The winter spirit glanced ahead at the seeming endless corridor, _"Hold on dad, we're coming."_

* * *

(Tooth Palace)

While Jack and Sandman were traversing the dark sinister corridors of the Vaults, across the world in the Palace of Memory things were a bit brighter. Golden domes glowed as the morning sun began to peek from the horizon. If one were to look out one of the many windows of the ancient palace they would have seen clouds (normally fluffy white) colored with brilliant orange and pinks as day once again conquered night. It was a beautiful sight…though it was completely lost since the spirits within the palace were not at all paying attention to what was going on outside since what was happening in front of them was just too interesting.

"So Pitch… you have a demon attached to your soul?" silver eyes blinked as Darkness watched the tiny grains of black sand slither across Paro's arm.

"It would appear so." Pitch's tone was nonchalant as he gently unwrapped the gauze from the Changeling's limb allowing the wounds underneath to be seen.

Darkness watched the sand disappear into the deep gashes that littered Paro's skin, "And…you aren't concerned?"

"Not really." Pitch shrugged as he rewrapped the boy's arm with fresh gauze, he frowned slightly at the crimson that immediately soaked through the bandage.

"Not even a little?" Tala spoke quietly, "I mean…it's a demon." She shivered slightly, memories of her own encounters with the winged creature's surfacing, "They aren't exactly the best of souls."

"Rage didn't seem that bad." Paro spoke up before Pitch could respond, "He's even…" the boy winced when a spike of pain erupted within his arm, "helping me."

"How?" Darkness was truly curious as he watched the sand, now glittering with flecks of silver, slither from beneath the stained bandage.

Paro glanced at the shade, "Rage is removing the iron that Brate used when he tortured me."

"Really?" Darkness looked at Pitch, "Demons can do that? I thought they only were able to manipulate things like fire or other things associated with heat."

"Normally that is the case. However…" Pitch watched the sand as it moved like water towards Paro's back, "Rage said that he could remove the iron." He motioned to the sand, "And from what I see he was correct."

Darkness frowned, "But why? What is the demon getting out of helping Paro?"

"Nothing from what I can tell." Pitch motioned for Tala to hand him another roll of bandage.

Tala pursed her lips as she did as was asked, "But most demon's only act if they will gain something in return."

"Rage doesn't seem like normal demons." Pitch's expression was thoughtful as he moved Paro forward so that he rewrap the boy's back.

Darkness smirked, "Perfect Pitch, an abnormal demon for an abnormal spirit."

Golden eyes gleamed as Pitch glowered at the younger shade, however before he could murder Darkness as was his initial thought a gasp from Paro brought his attention back to the Changeling, "Paro, are you ok?"

"Its…my back…" Paro whimpered slightly, the pain that had just erupted in his back almost too much for him to bare.

Pitch frowned as he watched the boy tremble, "Do I need to ask Rage to stop?"

Paro shook his head, though the teen didn't dare open his mouth for fear he'd scream

"Paro sweetie if it's hurting that bad then…" Tala stopped when bright brown eyes glanced at her.

"N…o." the Changeling whimpered as he shook his head again, "It has…too be done…if I'm going… to recover." Paro glanced up at the three, his eyes now a sharp shade of yellow "Tooth said my siblings are coming in a few weeks and I…"

"And you want them to see you well." Darkness finished for the teen, the shade understanding the boy's thought.

Paro nodded, "If my brother and sister came and saw me still injured then it'd make them upset." He glanced at Pitch, "So even though it hurts, please don't ask Rage to stop."

The Nightmare King grinned suddenly, "It would seem I don't have to child." He motioned to the sand now twining from under the fresh gauze that had been wrapped around the teen's back, "I believe he is done."

Paro and the others watched in awe as obsidian grains slithered from his body and onto the blankets that covered him.

"How do you feel Paro?" Pitch glanced at the boy as the sand piled up at the end of the covers.

"I…I feel great!" the teen felt like crying, not able to believe that the searing agony that had been a constant for the last few days was actually gone.

Pitch grinned, the shade thrilled that his hunch had proved to be correct. "Nice work Rage."

Instantly at the Nightmare King's praise the sand spilled from the covers and onto the floor. All watched in fascination as the grains twisted upwards into the form of a young demon. Large wings fanned outwards as the creature stood straight, his body stretching as if he were getting the kinks out. Bright flames burst into being in the creature's sockets as Rage finished forming.

 **"** **Rage was happy to help my Prince."** The demon bowed to Pitch, the boy's wings dipping with the action.

"Thank you so much!"

The Hellfire startled at Paro's voice, he glanced at the bed. A bright red dusting across the demon's face at the look of awe on the boy's face **"It was nothing…Rage was just doing as was told."**

"Come on." Darkness spoke up suddenly, "What you did was amazing Rage."

 **"** **Donovan!"**

Darkness yelped when the demon launched at him, the poor shade had just seconds to catch the excited teen with his good arm.

Pitch groaned as shadows burst around the two, "Oh that's just great!" The shade pinched the bridge of his nose when the wisps lifted and revealed empty space "Now I have to go find them!"

"What just happened?" Paro was confused as he watched Pitch start to a patch of shadows that were flickering from the table.

"Darkness must have freaked out when Rage jumped at him." Pitch let out a sigh, "So the shadows figured Darkness was in danger and dragged him into them."

Tala's hand came to her mouth, "Will he be ok?"

Pitch offered her a smile, "Darkness will be fine. Those shadows are ones that reside within Darkness himself, not ones controlled by Morana or Stitcher so they won't harm him."

"But where did they take Darkness?" Paro sat up, he didn't want to rest if the shade was in danger.

Pitch rubbed his chin as he began to sink into the blackness, "Hmmm that is a good question…I have a hunch they took him back to Burgess. Darkness has been crashing at my mother's for the last month so most likely the shadows will take him there." he glanced at Tala as the shadows rose to his chest, "Don't worry Tala, I will make sure Darkness is safe. Then Jack and I will go get what is needed to save his memories."

* * *

(In the Vaults)

While Pitch was returning home to get him, Jack was nowhere near the small town. In fact, the winter spirit was currently deep within the heart of the Vaults. Trying desperately to avoid having to fight the demons and imps that were looking for him.

"They have gotten past the front guards!"

"Find them before they make it further!"

Jack held his breath as a large stampede of demons raced past the hall he and the Dream Guardian were hiding. The teen exhaled when the horde disappeared from view, "Sheesh Sandy I thought you said you knew a way around these guys?"

Sandman grinned sheepishly, several pictures flashing above him

"How were you to know they'd be on this floor?" Blue eyes rolled as Jack followed the Guardian now hurrying into the hall, "Hmmm I don't know…maybe because this is the flipping Vaults and it's kind of implied that every floor is going to be crawling with demons!"

A silent chuckle left the Guardian at his younger brother's exasperated tone, an image of a small weight appeared overhead.

"That's fine then." Jack huffed slightly as the two of them exited the corridor and into another, this one no longer blackened stone but white marble, "As long as they are weak then it's perfectly fine." The winter spirit motioned behind them, "In fact why don't we go back and let them know they ran by us?"

Sandman didn't bother to retort, the Guardian knowing that his brother wasn't really mad. The teen was just worried about their father and the fact that they had been in the Vaults for nearly an hour now and had not found him. Not mention… Sandman chanced a glanced back at the winter spirit, making a note that the stone around his neck was gleaming a bright blue…the Frei Stone he had given the boy was the only thing keeping Jack from feeling the full effects of the Vault's overwhelming heat. Even so Sandman knew the winter was feeling some of the repercussions of being in the heat.

"You think we can hurry this along Sandy? I kind of need to get back to Burgess before Pitch does." Jack grumbled as they continued down the corridor, "When he finds out about this Pitch is going to put me on lock down for months."

Sandman grinned, he started to respond when they turned the hall corner he stopped abruptly at the sight of the new corridor.

Flickering torches cast eerie light over the hundreds of iron barred doors that lined both sides of the corridor.

"Whoa…" Jack stared at the seemingly endless rows of cells, "Please tell me these are empty." a shiver went down his spine when Jack caught sight of crimson stained stone that lay just outside many of the bars.

Sandman shook his head sadly; the Guardian could sense the spirit's that resided within these prisons…most of them had lost their most precious dream, that of freedom.

"Well what are we waiting for Sandy! We have to help them!" Jack rushed past his brother to the first cell, the teen stopped at the sight of the young spirit within.

A girl about ten lay shivering on the pulsing floor, her skin littered with cuts and bruises illuminated by veins of magma that spidered throughout the stone that made up her prison. The young girl's hair was matted with dirt and dried blood, which dulled the sapphire color that made up the strands.

"Hey are you ok?" Jack frowned when the girl didn't respond, in fact the only indication he had that she was still living was the rise of fall of her chest. Jack glanced at Sandy who had come up beside him, "Can you break open the cell?"

The Dream Guardian nodded, he motioned for the teen to step back.

Jack quickly complied, he watched with awe as bright golden sand spiraled from his brother's palm and onto the bars. "Whoa…I didn't know your sand could do that." Blue eyes were full of excitement as Jack watched the sand devour the iron.

Within seconds the bars were nothing but dust.

Before the final fleck settled Jack was inside the cell, the teen ignoring the burning heat that scorched his bare feet and he walked over the veins of magma. Gently he knelt beside the girl, his hand brushing aside her matted hair, "Hey…hey wake up."

At his voice, the little girl moaned slightly, her eyes blinked open revealing dim green eyes.

Jack offered her a smile when those eyes turned up to look at him

"Pl…please…don't…hur…" A sob left the girl as she curled in on herself, unable to finish the plea that she must have uttered in vain many times.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Jack made sure his voice was low as he gently placed hand on her shoulder, "In fact we're here to help you."

At that the girl lifted her head, "Re…really?"

"Yep." Jack's signature grin came to his face, "I'm Jack and this is…"

"Sandman!"

Jack smiled when the little girl sat up at the sight of the Dream Guardian now coming into the cell, "We're going to get you out of here." He glanced at his brother, "All of you."

Sandman exhaled, he knew the moment they had come to the hall of cells that their mission had gotten a lot harder. Since now they not only had to get their father out, but all of the spirit's that were being held in the Vaults. He glanced at the girl, several images appearing.

"He wants to know if this is all of the prisoners." Jack smiled at the little girl's confused look

"Oh." The girl winced as Jack helped her sit up, "Th…There are cells on five levels."

Jack glanced at Sandman, "That's a lot of rescuing." Blue eyes glanced at Sandman, "If we are going to do this Sandy we have to split up."

Sandman narrowed his eyes, several images flashing overhead

"I don't care!" Jack growled under his breath when he deciphered that his brother had been keeping him close to protect him, "We have to help these spirit's and dad, and we can't do that if we stay together."

Sandman sighed, the Guardian knowing his brother was correct. He startled when the winter spirit pushed the young girl into his arms. He looked at Jack, several pictures flashing.

"You're the best option to help get the prisoners to safety." Jack held up a hand when the Guardian started to protest, "Look with your sand you can break open the cells quickly, not to mention if any of the prisoners are injured the sand can carry them."

The Dream Guardian huffed, he hated it but Jack made perfect sense. Sandman wagged a finger at the teen, several images appearing rapidly.

"Don't Fight them?" Jack rolled his eyes, "Of course, I'm not stupid Sandy." The teen huffed as he started out of the cell, "I do avoid trouble if I can help it you know."

Sandy sighed as his little brother left, he knew Jack didn't go looking for trouble however the poor winter spirit was a magnet for it.

If only the Guardian had known just how much trouble was coming for the teen then he would have never let Jack out of his sight.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) I love hearing from you and seeing what you are thinking of the story. Again, sorry for the late update, life is beginning to become very hectic again. Hopefully it'll slow down again. I will keep updating it just might not be as fast ;) Till next time.


	85. Chapter 87

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. To my new followers hope you are enjoying the story ;) let me know if you have any questions. Now without further ado here is the next chapter enjoy :)

* * *

(Vaults)

Deep in the fabled citadel Chand lay within the only cell that had been built in the bottom of the Vaults. The ancient spirit's chest heaved with every labored breath, Chand not only having to deal with the sweltering temperature of his prison but also with the broken ribs he had received courtesy of his own mother.

"I can't..." Chand panted as he forced himself onto his elbows, "I can't let her hurt them." his body shook as pain jolted through him from the broken bones that had been caused by Stitcher.

Golden eyes glanced at the opening of the cell, it was just a few feet but to Chand it might as well have been miles.

"If I can just…get out of here…" Chand winced as he pulled himself up to his knees. Ignoring his brains plea for him to stop Chand forced himself to stand. "Then I can…help them…" Chand's voice was soaked with pain as the spirit started towards the cell opening, he stopped suddenly when footsteps echoed in the air like shots.

"Just where do you think you are going Raze?"

Chand's heart went to his stomach at the voice, "Torment…" he glowered at the demon now sauntering into the cell.

"I am sorry I can't let you leave." The demon smiled revealing ivory teeth, "Stitcher has asked that you remain here until she returns." He motioned to someone outside the cell.

Golden eyes narrowed when a smaller demon walked in, several lengths of black iron chains in the creature's clawed hands.

"However, Stitcher doesn't trust you to listen and simply wait for her to return." Torment sneered, "So I do need to restrain you before I head back up to kill those foolish offspring of yours."

"Do you think it'll be that easy Torment?" Chand forced a smile despite the fact he wanted to simply fall over. "You must since you have only brought a young one not but a hundred year from the embers." He motioned to the demon that was trembling slightly, it obvious that he was not as confident as Torment, "You should really have brought more if you planned to subdue me."

"Oh, please Raze." Torment sneered when Chand swayed to the side the spirit barely able to catch himself before he fell, "You can hardly stand, let alone resist. So just stop being stubborn."

Chand snorted, "You know me better than that."

"Come now Raze, you couldn't fight Joth here." Torment motioned to the brick red demon now beside him "Let alone me."

"I could be at death's door and I'd still beat you Torment." Chand inhaled, wincing slightly when his ribs screamed in agony at the action "Since you are no more than an overgrown imp."

Torment ground his teeth, the demon's tail lashed side to side giving away the creature's poorly veiled anger at the insult.

"I mean…you know as well as I that Stitcher really only keeps you around as a novelty." Chand ignored the demon's growing fury, though it wasn't just due to his ego Chand was doing so. Chand figured that if Torment was occupied with him then that'd be one less Arc Demon his two sons would have to deal with.

So even though he knew it would likely bring about more pain for himself Chand decided to push the line a bit more.

"Perhaps it is due to Mother's love of gems. You do make a lovely ornate jewelry box." Chand motioned to the bright peridot cradled within the demon's horns, "Though I would have gone with ruby, it better matches your ey…"

Chand had no time to prepare as the demon rushed across the cell, a cry left the spirit when the creature's clawed foot caught him in the chest.

Torment watched as the force of his kick sent Chand across the cell, he sneered at the sound of the spirit's body colliding with the opposite wall, "I have wanted to do that for a long time Raze."

A cough escaped Chand as he picked himself up, the spirit's face scrunching in disgust at the iron taste of blood now on his tongue.

"Tell me more about how I am just a novelty Raze." Torment crossed the distance with two steps.

Chand startled when he was suddenly snatched up by his hair, briefly golden eyes met Torment's one. Then Chand's world darkened as the demon slammed a fist into his stomach.

"Tell me more about how I am nothing more..." Torment then just as quick flipped Chand over and slammed the spirit onto his back, "Than an overgrown imp!"

Chand's chest heaved as he desperately tried to catch his breath, a grin tugged at his lips "Should I speak slower this time?" A cry escaped Chand when the demon's foot came down onto his chest. He desperately tried to push Torment off however due to Stitcher's hospitality earlier he wasn't exactly in the condition to fight with the Arc demon. When it became apparent to him that he wasn't going to get free of Torment Chand decided he had no choice but revert back to his old self.

Without warning Chand twisted his left wrist and grabbed the Arc demon by the ankle.

A scream left Torment as writhing shadows rose from Chand's skin and latched themselves onto his own. Torment could literally feel his flesh being dissolved by the writhing blackness. Torment knew he had just seconds before he would be nothing more than ash, and his life energy used as a means for the spirit to recover.

Thankfully for the Arc demon he hadn't come alone

Chand screamed when pain erupted in his shoulder, the shock of it causing him to let go of Torment. Golden eyes went to the thin blade the smaller demon had just ran through skin and bone alike, a curse left him when he tried to move and found that the blade had impelled him to the floor.

"Should I get the healers?" the young demon's voice quivered as he stared at Torment's limb, the flesh looked as if it had been shredded gleaming bone and muscle clearly visible.

"I'm fine." Torment shooed the young demon away, ignoring the steady crimson now running down his leg. Torment growled as he reached and pulled a large sword from its sheath attached to his jagged wings, "Can't believe I was going to go easy on you Raze."

Chand screamed when the demon suddenly plunged the blade into his other shoulder.

"Guess I'll have to abandon that plan." Torment sneered as he gripped the other sword's handle. With excessive force the demon yanked both blades free from the poor spirit.

Chand couldn't help the scream that escaped him at the agony that shot through him with the removal of the swords.

"You know…I should send you to the Void right now." Torment simply sneered as he flicked the swords, sending crimson blood across the cell "But as respect to your mother I won't." the demon made a show of tossing both blades to the young demon, who caught with surprise.

"You're such…" Chand forced a smile, though the pain was clearly evident on the spirit's face, "a loyal pawn for her."

"Better a loyal pawn than a traitor!" Torment screamed as he lifted a hand

Chand's eyes widened in fear when a burst of lavender flames erupted in the demon's palm, he had no time to try and move before Torment thrust them into his chest.

"Now burn." Torment sneered as the cell rang with Chand's scream as the flames soaked into his skin.

"Wai…if you…ill him Stit….ll be ang…!"

Chand was dimly aware of the young demon speaking, the creature's words breaking through the crashing crescendos of his own screams.

"Oh…ine."

A snap of relief followed Torment's broken words as the scorching flames dissipated from his body. However, Chand didn't really get to enjoy the reprieve for just as quick what felt like a battering ram slammed against his temple. Instantly Chand was sent into the grips of unconsciousness, the spirit's last thought that of just how he had failed his sons who were coming for him.

* * *

(Burgess)

Unaware of the horrid agony Chand was in, the small-town of Burgess was calm and peaceful. A slow breeze drifted through the town, leaves twitching slightly in response to its caress. Warm rays sliced apart the dense morning fog as the Sun rose to full height, the ancient star beginning its routine of bringing Earth out of darkness and into light.

However, in the Bennet home they were not really interested in the dawning morning, instead those that lived within were full of worry for Rashana who had not woken since Abyss had left.

"Beat strong." Cazador exhaled in relief as he lifted his head from where he had laid it on Rashana's chest.

"Cazador she feels hot…" Sam whimpered as he lifted his paw from the woman's cheek

"Cazador no understand…" Cazador growled under his breath as he gently brushed her forehead, "Should not be this way."

Sam shrunk against Rashana's side, "You…you think she's sick?"

Cazador frowned, "No think so." He shook his head, "Night's Sun's Mate seemed fine when went to bed."

"Then…maybe Chand's sick?" Sam chirped as the hunter pulled the comforter further over the woman.

Cazador cocked his head, "That may be…" the hunter crossed his arms, "Bond very close between."

Sam glanced at Rashana, whose face had twisted into a grimace, "Do you think that's why Chand left the palace? To get help because he was sick?"

"If that so Night's Sun would have come to cave."

Sam started to reply when the room echoed with the sound of the door opening.

"Mommy..."

Both spirits instantly looked to the door where young Sophie was entering the room, the tiny blonde rubbing an eye with one hand while the other clutched a small nightmare plushie tightly to her chest.

"I had bad drea..." Sophie stopped when she caught sight of Cazador and Sam, "Caza? Kitty? Why are you with mommy? Did you have bad dreams too?" she squeaked when Cazador rushed to her and swept her into his arms "Caza?"

Cazador smiled at the girl as he turned her so she couldn't see Rashana, "Small girl tell Cazador all bout bad night story. Cazador will make better."

Sophie tried to peek around the spirit, "Is mommy sleeping?"

"Ummm, yes?" Cazador winced at his lie, however the hunter didn't want the little girl to worry.

"Kay."

Cazador exhaled when the girl lay her head against him, "Small Girl want tell Cazador all of bad night story?"

Sophie nodded, "There was this really mean man, with horns and wings. He was yelling at me, and then these flam…"

Sam didn't hear the rest as the teen toted the young girl out into the hall. The kitten sighed as he glanced at Rashana, "Please be ok…" the spirit's voice was low as he laid his chin on her arm Sam willing her to wake up.

* * *

(Outside Burgess)

While Sam was watching over Rashana in the town in the dense forest just a few miles outside of Burgess Darkness was leaning against one of the many trees, the poor shade trying to catch his breath after having been forcefully pulled through the shadows and tossed out into the woods.

"Gods that hurt." Darkness winced as pain shot through his casted arm, the limb having been extremely jostled by his impromptu trip.

 **"** **Donovan! Rage is so glad to see again!"**

Silver eyes went to the demon now hurrying towards him, "Do I know you?"

The demon stopped mid-step, a look of pain coming to his face **"Donovan does not remember Rage?"**

Darkness instantly felt bad as he watched the boy's tail drop to the ground, "I'm sorry kid I've…I've been having a lot of issues with me memory lately…" he startled when the demon rushed forward and embraced him.

 **"** **That monster! She should be thrown to deepest pit!"** Rage's entire body shook, bits of sand falling to the ground with the action, **"How could she have placed that spell on own blood!"**

"Ummm…." Darkness wasn't sure if he should comfort the demon now clinging to him

 **"** **Was Ruin not able to stop spell?"** the demon's voice held a tone of fear

Darkness raised an eyebrow, "Wait…how do you know Ruin?"

Rage grinned, **"Ruin is Rage's brother."**

"What!" Darkness's eyes widened, "Ruin is you brother!"

 **"** **Yes, oldest of Hellfire line."** Rage sighed, **"Though Rage is youngest so not as strong…"**

Darkness didn't really hear the creature since his brain was reeling, Pitch was going to have a freak out when he told the shade that the demon's attached to their souls were siblings.

 **"** **Is anything Rage can do?"**

Darkness was brought from his thought by the plaintiff question, he glanced down at the demon now looking at him with concern.

 **"** **Rage will do anything to help."**

Darkness gently pushed the demon back, "Perhaps you can tell me just how you and Ruin know me." He offered the boy a smile, "Ruin really wasn't very clear in that department."

Rage nodded, **"Brother never one for lots of talk."** The demon smirked, **"Rage was always talking one."** The demon glanced at the shade, **"First of how Rage know Donovan was that Rage along with his brothers were tasked by our Queen to keep safe."**

Darkness couldn't help but chuckle when the demon's chest puffed out with pride

 **"** **Rage and his brothers kept Donovan safe in Catacombs for centuries...then had to take Donovan away to the Mortal Realm when Morana decided to discard."**

Darkness frowned, "Wait…you were with me?" the shade shook his head, "All the memories I had returned were of me living alone in the streets…at least until those bastards found me and made me a slave."

 **"** **Had no choice but to leave Donovan alone."** Rage whined slightly, the demon's wings falling again, **"Morana had sent Torment to find you."** The demon sneered, **"But we hid you too well and Torment did not find…"** Rage's face fell, **"Though Torment did find Rage and took back to Catacombs."**

Darkness didn't miss the way the demon's body shook, "I take it Morana wasn't exactly thrilled with you taking me from her."

Rage forced a smile, **"That is speaking lightly. Rage was taken to deepest cell and left…not sure of how long."** He continued quickly when Darkness started to speak, **"But then brother Ruin came and found Rage, he broke Rage free so Rage could join with Prince."**

"You mean Pitch?" Darkness watched the boy's face light up

 **"** **Yes, Ruin is one who told Rage to join soul to Pitch so Rage could protect."** The demon grinned, **"And that is where Rage has been whole time. Making sure Prince was protected…though sometimes Rage was not quick enough."** Rage made a face, **"Man of Gold was always getting Prince into so much trouble."**

Darkness started to reply, however he didn't get a chance to when a loud voice broke the air

"Darkness I am going to tie a freaking bell around your neck! Do you know how many places I have searched for you!"

"Blame Rage." Darkness smirked as a very disgruntled Nightmare King stepped from a patch of shadows and started toward them.

 **"** **Oh, please do not be angry at Rage!"** Rage squeaked slightly as he bounced to Pitch, **"Rage was just excited so to see Donovan again."**

Pitch sighed when the demon went to one knee in front of him, "I'm not mad at you Rage."

The demon let out a breath of relief, **"That is good."** Rage glanced at Pitch as he got to his feet, **"Can Rage return now? Rage is tired from helping Changeling."**

"Sure." Pitch braced himself as Rage's body instantly caved into grains of obsidian sand. He winced as the sand twined upwards and into his palm, "Now that's taken care of…" golden eyes glanced at Darkness, "How about you tell me why Rage got so excited to see you."

"Sure, but let's talk on the way to Burgess." Darkness smirked, "It's kind of a long story and I'd like to get back to Frost before he manages to get into some kind of trouble."

Pitch grinned as the two of them started walking, "I bet he has already found something to get into."

* * *

(Vaults)

Oh, if only the Nightmare King knew just how true that statement was for at that moment Jack was dealing with a very precarious situation. The young winter spirit had left his older brother to the task of helping the many prisoners that were being held in the Vaults cells while he faced the daunting task of finding their father. A mission that he was finding easier said than done…since he had yet to find the granite tunnel that the demon had said would lead him to Chand.

"Oh, come on!" Jack's voice echoed in the hall as the teen came once again to another split in the hall, "I've been looking for almost an hour now! Just how big is this stupid place!" the teen's back hit the wall as Jack leaned against it, "At least I can be glad that I haven't run into any demons…"

Jack exhaled as he pulled himself away from the wall, the teen knowing he shouldn't waste time. He was about to continue down the hall when something gold caught his eye, "Hello, just what are you supposed to be?" the teen walked over to a carved statue that rested upon an ivory stand.

Cold sapphire stones gleamed within the sockets of a grotesque face, that was neither human nor beast. In fact, it appeared to Jack that golden plated face was a horrible mix of the two. Carved runes ran like veins all over the surface of the face, the silver used to make them gleaming with the torches that lined the hall.

"Wonder what these say…" Jack spoke to no one as he inspected the runes, he hesitantly reached out and ran his palm over the top of the image.

Instantly at the teen's touch the statue began to glow

Jack jumped when the pedestal slid backwards, revealing a gaping hole. Cautiously the spirit glanced into the opening, "Awesome! It's a secret entrance!" the teen smirked at the sight of stone stairs that descended into blackness, "Bet dad is down here…"

Without a second thought Jack rushed down the stairs, upon reaching the bottom of the staircase Jack grinned at the hall he now found himself, "Score one for intuition." The spirit filled with pride at the sight of the granite stone walls that were illuminated by the many torches that lined the far-reaching hall.

"Now time to get dad and get out of this freaky place." Jack held his staff tight as he raced down corridor.

Jack had only been running for a little when the teen suddenly stopped, every fiber of his body screaming at him there was danger.

"Who's there!" Jack held his staff out, the teen's body stiff as he scanned the empty hall, "Come on out!"

A moment of silence answered him, then the air broke with a ripple of laughter. The sound of which sent shivers down the teen's spine.

 _"_ _Impressive little spirit…. you were able to sense us…even though you cannot see us?"_

Jack stepped back at what sounded like a thousand voices echoed in his mind, he stiffened when black shadows ripped from the wall, the writhing mass pooling along the stone floor like water, "Who are you?"

The pool of blackness swirled as if it were thinking, _"Hmmm that is a good question little spirit…we are not sure anymore…we once had a name…a face…but now we are no more than a portal."_

"A portal?" Jack stared at the shadow pool in confusion, "A portal for what?"

 _"_ _Oh, just as a way of travel through the Vaults…"_ the voices seemed to sneer at the young teen's ignorance of it, _"Stitcher created us millennia ago when she expanded the Vaults to house more and more souls."_ the shadows shifted from a puddle to a thin tendril of shadows.

Jack stiffened when the black stream of shadows slithered towards him, "Ummm so let's say I wanted to get to a certain place you could take me?"

 _"_ _We could."_ The shadows pulsed slightly as it circled the teen, as if studying him.

The winter spirit decided to press his luck, "And let's say I needed to be taken to a certain…prisoner." Jack held his breath when the tendril paused in its motion.

 _"_ _We suppose…"_ The voice paused slightly as if conferring with each other _"We could take you."_

Jack wanted to shout, however he managed to stay calm, "In that case do you think you could take me to Chand?"

 _"_ _Chand? There is no Chand here."_

"Right right." Jack kicked himself mentally, of course the beings must know his dad by his old name, "I meant Raze."

The shadows began to circle again, pulses of purple and blues now gleaming among the blackness, _"What business do you have with the Traitor King?"_

"Ummm…" Jack sweat dropped slightly, not sure exactly how to answer

Fortunately, he didn't have to for the ring of shadows suddenly pulsed red

 _"_ _Oh that is why you could sense us! You are of our Queens line! We do apologize!"_ the voices within the shadows echoed with fear, _"Please do not tell Stitcher of our hesitancy to do as you asked!"_

Jack sighed with relief, to the shadows however he put on a stern face, "I won't if you take me to Raze immediately."

 _"_ _Of course, of course!"_ the voices rang with relief, _"As you wish Decedent of Thain."_

"Oh, please let this work…" Jack held his breath as the shadows pooled underneath him, an involuntary yelp escaped when the teen suddenly felt himself free fall. He shut his eyes against the blackness, the teen hoping that he hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story :) Till next time.


	86. Chapter 88

Hey guys sorry for the late update. I have been in pain for the last week and have had several tests trying to figure out why…I'll find out Monday what the results are. Hoping its nothing. Anyway, thank you for your reviews I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Now here is the next chapter, enjoy. :)

* * *

(Burgess)

Inside Burgess the morning sun had risen to full height above. It's warm rays gently caressing all that lived within. A cool breeze drifted throughout, ruffling the hair and cloths of people who were now out and about their normal day to day routine. Most were going to work or school by bus or car, however some were walking the sidewalk to their destinations.

One pair of such people were the shades Pitch and Darkness, the two spirits also strolling the sidewalks. The two however were not really thinking about where they were going so much as the conversation they were having about the events that had occurred not too long ago.

"…and you are sure Rage said they were brothers?"

Darkness nodded, "Yeah, the kid was pretty adamant that he and Ruin were siblings."

Pitch's expression turned thoughtful, "So let me get this straight…" the Nightmare King didn't bother looking as he crossed the street, "We both have Hellfire's attached to our souls, they are imbedded within our respective powers, and are apparently related."

"Don't forget they are both 'extremely' loyal to Raze." Darkness jumped forward to avoid the car that had come barreling down the street (not that he would have been hurt the shade just didn't feel like phasing through the metal)

"Oh right...there is that as well." Pitch's eyes gleamed as they came to the street the Bennett home was on, "That is definitely something I will be asking father about." The Nightmare King glanced at the sign that marked the street, "You'd think he'd find it important to tell us that he had Hellfire demons as part of his faction."

"Hey where are we?"

Pitch paused at Darkness's sudden change of subject, he glanced at the spirit "In Burgess." The spirit frowned at the look of sheer confusion on Darkness's face, it was if the younger shade had just woken up.

Darkness glanced around at the cul-de-sac of houses they were now passing, "Why?"

"To pick up Jack." Golden eyes filled with concern at the now thoughtful look on Darkness's face.

"Oh…right." Darkness's response was slow, the poor spirit mulling over what Pitch had said.

Pitch was about to ask just how much Darkness remembered of what they were doing when a burst of fear nearly caused him to topple over.

"Gods that hurt!"

Golden eyes glanced at Darkness who had doubled over, the young shade also having felt the impact of fear, "I think…that was from Jamie."

"He's the little kid with brown hair, right?" Darkness winced as he and Pitch quickened their pace, "He lives here with Sophie…and Rashana right?"

Pitch simply nodded, the Nightmare King now focused solely on finding out just why his youngest brother was so upset.

It didn't take long for the two shades to reach their destination. Upon entering the house Pitch knew something was indeed very wrong.

An air of despondency hung like a curtain over the entire house, coupled by intense fear radiating from upstairs.

"Come on Darkness." Pitch didn't wait to see if the younger shade was following, the Nightmare King now hurrying to the stairs, he could feel his brother's fear flowing from up above him.

Pitch took the steps two at a time, within seconds the Nightmare King was at the top. He could hear Sophie's little voice echoing from her room along with the unmistakable voice of Cazador, the little girl most likely in the middle of a tea party with the young hunter. Golden eyes glanced at the doorway he could feel Jamie's fear emanating from, he hurried to it. Pitch halted in the doorway at the scene before him.

Jamie was sitting in a chair beside the bed, a steady flow of tears streaming down his face. Sobs echoed in the silent room as the boy absently stroked the small kitten that was in his lap. A low hum could be heard faintly, the feline purring in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"Jamie?" Pitch spoke quietly not wanting to startle Jamie (or Sam)

Hazel eyes turned quickly, "Pitch you're back!" Jamie quickly got to his feet, the small kitten jumping to the ground as the boy did so.

"Why aren't you in school?' Pitch hurried into the room to meet the boy now rushing towards him, the shade grunted slightly as Jamie lunged and embraced him. As he knelt down Pitch briefly glanced at the bed where he was just now noticing Rashana, "Is mother sick?" the Nightmare King frowned at how pale she looked.

A sob escaped from Jamie as he buried his face into Pitch's chest

"Jamie…" Pitch's voice wavered slightly, the shade conflicted in whether to continue to comfort his brother or go check on his mother.

"Oh…dear gods!"

Pitch glanced at the doorway where Darkness now stood

"What's wrong with Mrs. Rashana!" Darkness's voice rang with panic. Of all the people that Ruin had returned his memories of, the ones of Rashana had been the most comforting and were the ones that stood out most to the young shade.

"We don't know!"

All glanced at Sam who had padded over to them

Sam chirred slightly at all the attention now on him, however the spirit took a breath and continued, "Cazador and I were in the living room when we heard a loud thud. We rushed up stairs and found Rashana on the floor."

Pitch inhaled when a wave of fear hit into from the spirit

"She couldn't breathe…" Sam's words became rushed as the poor teen recalled the horrible event, "And there was so much blood…"

"Wait…someone hurt her!"

Sam squeaked when Darkness's angry shout interpreted him

"Name them Sam!" Darkness's eyes flashed as the young shade clenched his fist, "Name them so I can go cut them down!"

"Darkness…" Pitch stiffened when dark shadows began whirling around the younger shade's fists, "Calm down."

"I will not calm down Pitch." Darkness glowered, "I will find whoever has done this and will rend the flesh from their bones and dance in their blood!"

Pitch exhaled, he couldn't blame Darkness for being angry, he felt the same however he needed to get the spirit to control his emotions.

"Darkness now is not the time." Pitch nodded his head

Darkness followed Pitch's motion to Jamie, "Oh…" silver eyes lowered when he caught sight of the look of fear on the boy's face, "Sorry kid."

"It's ok Darkness. I'm mad too." Jamie watched as the shadows seeped back into Darkness's skin, "Since we don't know what caused mom to be like this."

"Abyss thinks it has to with the fact Chand may be hurt." Sam's voice was low, the shy spirit not sure if he should speak.

"Abyss?" Pitch's eyes narrowed, he wasn't too fond of his uncle after the man's test of his resolve. He gently pushed Jamie away as he got up and started over to the bed, "What was he doing here?"

"He came looking for Chand, then left after seeing Rashana." Sam squeaked as he moved aside as shade passed.

Darkness frowned, a thought hitting him, "Wait why would Abyss have to look for Chand?" he glanced at Pitch who was quietly assessing his mother's condition, "Doesn't Chand live in the Moon Palace? All Abyss had to do was go there."

Sam chirped and shook his head, "Apparently not, Abyss said he looked all over the place but didn't see him."

"Hey…didn't Frost go there?" Darkness spoke up, a sudden flash of memory surfacing.

"But Abyss didn't say anything about seeing Jack." Sam's voice echoed with fear, "You don't think something happened to him, do you?"

"It is a possibility." Pitch exhaled as he turned from the bed, "If something happened to father then it is possible that Jack too could be in trouble."

"So, what are we going to do?" Darkness's voice was low as walked over to Pitch, the shade's heart clenching at how slow Rashana was breathing

Pitch chewed his lip, as much as he wanted to stay and watch over his mother the Nightmare King knew in his heart that there was little he could do for her. However, he could go and find his wayward sibling who most likely had gotten himself into some kind of situation…

"Darkness." Golden eyes fixed the younger shade, "I want you to stay here."

Darkness cocked his head, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to check on Cazador and Sophie." Pitch's eyes gleamed as he started out of the room, "Then I am going to Chandrakumar to see if I can't find some answers."

* * *

(Forest outside of Burgess)

While in the town Pitch was getting ready to leave for Chandrakumar, outside the town another spirit had just arrived. Black wings rustled as Abyss stepped from the vortex he had created, without a word he walked into the forest that had been set aside for nature. Trees towered above him with primitive beauty, their oak-brown bark thin and cracking. In said trees birds that had lingered before taking flight to the south watched with curiosity as Abyss walked beneath them. The creatures were curious as to why such a powerful man was in their simple home…

A low huffed left Abyss as the Void Keeper stepped over a fallen log, "Why did it have to be out here?" another grumble left him when one of his large wings caught on a low hanging branch.

Amber eyes gleamed as he left the trees and stepped into a clearing, "Let me see…if I am correct the Monolith will be beyond that line." Abyss's gaze went to the trees that stood on the opposite end of the open field.

The Void Keeper quickly made his way to the edge of the clearing, again entering the trees as he hurried to his destination.

After a few moments, he reached it.

"There you are." Abyss's voice dripped with humor as he stepped to the glistening spire

The woman frozen within her prison of ice and sand simply glowered at the Keeper, her emerald eyes gleaming with sheer hatred.

Abyss however simply smiled, not at all concerned with her look, "I have a problem that I believe you can help me with."

Silence was all that answered him

"Ambition, I do not have all day." Abyss crossed his arms, his wings flaring outwards giving away his irritation.

 _"_ _That is not who I am."_ Emerald eyes narrowed, _"I am Death."_

Abyss rolled his eyes, "A dung beetle can call itself a butterfly…" a smile tugged at his lips, "But in the grand scheme of things it is still a dung beetle."

"Oh man that's a good one!"

Abyss turned from the spire, he watched with interest as a young man stepped from the trees his long black hair plastered down his back as if he had just emerged from water.

"I'll have to tell Pain and Sickness that one."

"And you are?" Abyss raised an eyebrow as the man continued to him.

"Oh sorry." A smile spread across the man's face, "I am Sorrow, one of the three charged with keeping watch over Morana."

"Oh yes you are one of the three brother's Akal told me about." Abyss nodded, the Keeper recalling the conversation he and Time had about the spirit's that had been left to watch over the spire.

Sorrow grinned, "Yeah old man Akal gave us the task of making sure no spirit tries to set her free." A look came to his face, "You didn't come to do that did you?"

Abyss snorted, "Of course not."

"Oh thank the gods." Sorrow exhaled with relief, he cocked his head "So why are you here?"

Amber eyes went back to the spire, "I have come to ask her a question."

Sorrow clicked his tongue, "Good luck with that." He waved a hand, "She doesn't talk much."

"Oh, she'll answer me if she knows what's good for her." Abyss glared at the woman within the spire.

 _"_ _Or what Abyss?"_ Morana's voice oozed with mirth, _"You'll kill me?"_

"Oh hell!" Sorrow's eyes widened, the spirit just now realizing who was before him "You're the Keeper of the Void!"

Abyss ignored Sorrow's awed look as he stepped forward, "I will only ask you once. Where is Chand?"

Morana raised an eyebrow, _"He is not at Chandrakumar?"_ Emerald eyes gleamed when Abyss remained quiet, _"Oh I see…so the monster has escaped his cage?"_ Morana chuckled, _"And you think I had something to do with it?"_

"Just answer the question." Abyss inhaled, he was starting to lose his patience.

 _"_ _Think about it Abyss how would I know what happened?"_ Morana grinned, _"I have been stuck here for nearly two years."_ She sneered, _"Perhaps you should talk to someone who was there."_

Abyss chewed his lip, he had hoped to avoid doing just that…unfortunately he could tell the woman before him truly knew nothing so it seemed like he had no other option.

"Sir do you need me to do anything?" Sorrow spoke quickly when Abyss turned from the spire

"Just make sure she stays here." Abyss waved a hand outward

Sorrow watched in awe as a vortex of swirling shadows whirled into existence, shimmering specks of light swirling within it. He watched the Void Keeper stepped into the middle of it, he had to shield his eyes as the vortex collapsed behind Abyss.

* * *

(Warren)

Unaware of the situation going on above them, within the calm serene Warren both Bunny and Faine were busy trying to clean up the damage caused by the demon Nyx.

"Bunny I found some Hyat!"

Bunny glanced up from the tree he was currently trying to keep upright, the pooka grinned at the sight of the young Dryad running towards him several vines in his arms. "Oy perfect Sprout! Bring em over."

Faine hurried across the field, the boy's feet squishing in the water soaked earth. He grinned when he reached the Guardian, "Here you go sir."

"I need you to tie one here." Bunny motioned with one hand, the pooka not able to let go of the tree he was currently trying to keep from falling.

"Will this work you think?" Faine quickly did as he was told, the Dryad looping the vine around the tree, "The roots are really damaged." The boy grunted as he pulled it tight.

Bunny hurried and took over for teen, "It will." The Guardian's muscles bulged as he tightened the vine and attached it to a wooden post he had set up beforehand.

"Have you had to do this before?" Faine watched with interest as the pooka patted the trunk of the tree.

"Once…" Bunny's eyes gleamed slightly, "Before I was chosen to be Guardian my village was caught in a massive storm. It was a disaster, everything we needed to survive uprooted and left to rot."

Faine's eyes widened as Bunny started walking to another downed tree, "How did you know to do this?" the boy watched with interest as the pooka lifted up the tree, he quickly fastened it just as Bunny had done to the other.

"Adana." The Guardian grinned remembering the day Mother Nature had come, "She showed us how to fix the damage done and taught us to use Hyat vines to aide in forests recovery."

"They do hold a lot of nutrients." Faine nodded as he placed a hand to the tree, a slight smile came to his face, "It says thank you."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Faine's face dusted red, "Oh…you didn't know I can hear floral thoughts?"

"Not at all." Bunny grinned as he motioned for the boy to follow him, "Can all Dryads?"

Green hair swished as the boy shook his head, "Not that I know of…the village elder told my parents it was a special gift." Faine's eyes lowered, "Though I didn't so…"

Bunny glanced at the boy, "Why not?"

"All the other kids used to pick on me" Faine sighed, "They'd call me names like flower head, and plant brai…" the teen didn't finish as a shiver ran up his spine suddenly.

"My my, he was not lying when he said there was much damage."

Both paused at the soft feminine voice, they stared at the woman walking towards them her eyes darting around at the vast amounts of water that had pooled throughout the field.

Hair the color of rust red ran down her back, ending just at her hips. Long fingernails painted a brilliant purple stood out against her pale white skin. Dark circles under her brilliant violet eyes gave the woman an almost zombie like look.

"How did ya get in my Warren?" Bunny instantly placed himself between the new spirit and Faine, the Guardian ready to defend the young Dryad should this woman prove to be hostile.

A snort left the woman, "Is that the way to talk to someone who has come to help?" she tossed her hair, "Men…so ungrateful." Her eyes gleamed, "I should have told North to shove off when he asked me to come."

Bunny's eyes widened, "You are Rusalka?"

"I am." A grin cracked her ruby painted lips, "Now North tells me you need my assistance…something about an Ale causing damage?"

"Oh yeah, Nyx is the little dingo's name." Bunny huffed, "She decided to start a storm in my Warren and then lost control."

Rusalka smirked as she glanced at the water, "I see…"

Bunny startled when the woman pushed past him and started towards the water covered fields

"I had thought when North called in his favor this would have been worse." She smirked and knelt to the ground, "I will have this done in seconds."

Faine pressed close to Bunny when the woman suddenly jabbed her nails into the earth, he could feel a rise in power from her, and it was quite frightening.

Bunny also felt what the teen was, however the pooka was captivated by the scene before him to really notice it.

Water was spiraling into the air, the liquid gathering into an enormous bubble above the Warren. As the water was pulled from the earth, the once soaked ground seemed to spring back to life as bright green grass began to stand up.

"And now to complete my task."

Bunny and Faine stared as the woman stood up, her arms outwards as if inviting something to her. They realized what when a low hum filled the air and the water crashed into her, the liquid soaking into the woman's flesh upon impact.

"Ah that was refreshing." Rusalka grinned, "It is not often I find water saturated with earthen energy." She gave a slight bow to the Guardian and Dryad now staring at her, "And with that my favor for North is absolved." Her ivory teeth flashed as she sneered, "Please let that bearded candy cane know that next time I see him I will drown him and leave him at the bottom of my lake."

Bunny watched as the woman strode to the river and simply vanished into the water, "Wow, North really wasn't joking about her being able to remove the water."

Faine grinned, "Or about the fact she was really creepy."

"That she was Sprout." Bunny shivered slightly, "But at least she got rid of the blasted water."

Pale green eyes scanned the fields, "Yeah, now the Warren can recover."

Bunny nodded, "Yep, now let's head to the chambers and get a bite to eat before we start replanting the flowers."

Faine nodded as he followed after the Guardian, the Dryad already planning how he could help return the Warren to its former glory.

* * *

(Citadel of Aubade)

Deep within the ancient citadel pulsing veins of magma ran throughout the cracks and fissures that were scattered throughout the rock that made up the walls and floors. These lines cast an eerie orange hue over the blackened corridor that seemed to go on forever eternity. It was here that silence reigned….at least it did until a certain winter spirit arrived.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Jack's scream reverberated in the air as the teen was dropped (none to gently) from the swirling portal of darkness that had opened in the rock ceiling.

A loud thud echoed with the impact of the poor teen's bottom colliding with the hard floor.

"Ow…" Jack groaned as he got up slowly, "Stupid shadows…" the teen instantly forgot the pain of falling when he caught sight of iron bars, "What gives!" a rise of panic swelled in the teen as he frantically looked around the small cell he had been deposited.

The room was small, in fact if he were to take two steps in any direction he'd touch a wall. And that was something Jack didn't want to do since nearly every inch of the stone was pulsing with thin lines of magma that winded throughout the cracks and breaks. Jack inhaled slightly at the fact there was no windows nor any other way to know what was going on outside the cell other than the giant iron bared door that allowed him to see the dim lit hall just beyond his prison.

 _"_ _Thought you could deceive us little curse child."_

Jack glowered at the swirling shadows that seeped up from the stone just outside the cell, "You said you'd take me to Raze!"

The shadows whirled faster when the boy grabbed the iron bars as if he could pull them open, _"We did we did. But told you that to trick you!"_

Jack ground his teeth when the voices laughed

 _"_ _Just as Raze tricked us when he came to save Abyss. We deceived his heir who came to save him! Oh, how you should see your fa…"_

"Can't believe I was naïve enough to trust anything in this place." Jack grumbled as the shadows continued to gloat and cackle, after a moment the winter spirit had enough, "I get it!"

The shadows quivered at the boy's tone

"You win, you tricked me." Jack waved a hand as he flopped onto the cell floor, "Now what?"

 _"_ _Well…"_ the voices paused as if they had not thought that far

"You should probably go get a demon or something." Jack smirked, "You know to let them know that you caught me and all."

 _"_ _Right right!"_ the voices echoed with agreement, _"We should inform that we have captured the Traitor King's heir!"_

Jack watched as the shadows seeped into the floor, the teen waited for a few moments to make sure the shades were really gone. Once he was certain they were the winter spirit grinned as he got to his feet.

"Welp, time to execute a famous 'Jack Frost escape'." A low pop echoed as Jack stretched his arms, "Now question becomes…" blue eyes studied the rusted bars that served as the door, "how to do that?"

Jack ran a hand over the rusted iron, he frowned when he noticed a few holes throughout every bar, "Whoever was in here before me must have tried to get out…" the teen glanced at the black stained cell floor, "Though I don't think they succeeded."

A sigh left him as Jack brought his staff up, "Well whoever they were I hope they didn't suffer." A bright teal light began to emit from the middle of the crook. With all his strength Jack slammed his staff against the bars.

The energy instantly engulfed the cell door, a loud crescendo rang throughout the air as the iron shattered like glass.

Jack cringed, "Maybe…no one heard that?" he glanced quickly out of the cell

For once luck was on his side, there was no indication that any other living being was anywhere near. In fact, the only life Jack could see were the breathing flames that were contained within iron holders that lined the seemingly endless corridor.

"Ok…now to find dad." Jack quickly picked a direction, ignoring the heat that permeated his bare soles as he raced down the hall.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I look forward to hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Here's hoping the news I get will be good…till next time.


	87. Chapter 89

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I send a welcome to all my new readers and followers, if you have any questions feel free to ask :) Enjoy.

* * *

(The Bennett Home)

In the small town of Burgess those that lived in the Bennett house were focused on the turmoil that was going on within the four walls. Rashana had still not stirred since she went unconscious, a fact that concerned the shade sitting beside her considerably. Though to his dismay the spirit couldn't think of anything that he could do to aide in her recovery…

"…. you helped me so much." Darkness's voice quivered as he clenched his fist, "But now I have no idea how to return the favor…" the young shade's eyes went to the woman laying still before him.

Rashana's complexion had turned pale, even her hair had seemed to have turned from its rich obsidian color to a dull gray. Silver eyes watched as her chest quivered, it apparent to Darkness that Rashana was struggling to just bring in the oxygen needed.

"I can't…." Darkness's head lowered, "I can't lose you…" The young shade blinked trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall from doing so, "You took me in and cared for me when the entire world seemed to want me dead." Darkness lifted his head slowly, trails of tears now making their way down his cheek, the shade no longer able to keep them back, "You have been more of a mother to me than my own…"

Tears fell from the shade's face, the droplets transforming midair to shimmering black stones that clattered across the wooden floor until they came to a rest in the middle of the floor.

Darkness however didn't seem to notice the gems, the shade too distraught over his helplessness to aid the woman before him.

"How is Night's Sun's Mate?"

Darkness startled at the voice, he glanced at the doorway where Cazador was walking in "Cazador?" a slight tinge of panic rose in Darkness's heart, "Where is Jamie and Sophie?"

"No worry Silver Eyes." Cazador grinned, "Small girl and Small Boy are playing with Little Nightstalker in room of living." The hunter whined slightly as he made his way to the bed, "Is ok?" he motioned to Rashana.

Darkness sighed as he glanced at the bed, "She still hasn't woken up…and it seems that it is getting harder and harder for her to breath."

Cazador pursed his lips, "Perhaps should raise up?" the young spirit glanced at Darkness, "Make better able to breathe."

"That's a good idea Caz." Darkness felt like kicking himself that he hadn't thought of such a simple thing.

"Cazador full of those." The hunter's chest puffed out as he moved to help

"Have the kids eaten?" Darkness glanced at the hunter as the two of them repositioned Rashana so that she was leaning against the headboard instead of lying flat, "I know its way past breakfast time."

"No think so…" Cazador beamed, "Cazador will go hunt."

"Wait up Cazador." Darkness had to grab the hunter's shoulder before the boy raced off, "I'll go fix something."

Cazador whimpered, "But Cazador want help Night's Sun's pups…"

Darkness smiled slightly, "I know you do Cazador." He motioned suddenly to Rashana, "However you can help them better by watching over their mother."

"Oh yes!" Cazador nodded quickly, "Cazador will watch over and keep safe."

"Let me know if anything changes ok?" Darkness watched as the boy bounced over to the chair and plop into it, "I'll be right downstairs."

Cazador nodded, "Will let Silver Eyes know if any change happens."

Darkness spared Rashana one more glance, then he hurried into the hall before he changed his mind. The shade exhaled as he made his way to the stairs, he knew he could nothing for Rashana however he could do something for her children. He could make sure they were taken care of…until she got better.

* * *

(Chandrakumar)

While in Burgess Darkness was busy doing his best to help Rashana, above the earth inside the Palace that resided on the moon itself Pitch was busy trying to locate anything that would help him find out what had happened to his father…as well as his younger brother who, to his dismay, was nowhere to be found.

"Jack, I am giving you one more chance…." Pitch's voice echoed in the marble plated hall he was currently walking, "So help me Jack if you are here and I find you…" the shade let the threat hang as he turned the corner and entered another hall.

Silence was all that answered the Nightmare King

Pitch sighed, he had arrived in the palace nearly an hour ago and had been searching every nook and cranny for any sign of his father and Jack and so far he had found no trace of either…only a shattered garden that was full of blood stains.

"Wonder if Jack found dad injured and simply took him to back to earth to get him help." Pitch spoke to no one as he continued down the hall.

"No, if that were the case I'd have sensed Chand there."

Pitch whirled around, his scythe forming as he prepared to defend himself from whoever had spoken. He paused mid swing as he caught sight of Abyss stepping into the hall, a vortex of swirling blackness closing up behind him, "Abyss…why are you here?"

Abyss brushed his sleeve, not at all concerned he had nearly been decapitated, "I have come to find Chand."

"Well maybe you will have better luck than I have." Pitch growled slightly as he waved the scythe away, the weapon dissipating instantly, "I have searched everywhere and have not found hide nor hair of him nor Jack."

Amber eyes gleamed, "Wait…Jack was here?"

Pitch nodded, "Yes…he came to see if father could remove the stitching from Sam's soul." The spirit exhaled, "Though now I fear that whatever happened to father may have involved Jack as well."

Abyss crossed his arms, he could delay finding Chand if it were only him that was in danger…however now both his sister and most likely his nephew were suffering…he had no choice.

"Come with me Pitch." Abyss waved a hand to the wall, a swirling of blackness following his movement, "I believe I may know someone that can help us."

Pitch had to hurry to follow the Void Keeper into the vortex, he blinked when stars swirled around him, then just as quickly the Nightmare King found himself stepping out of the blackness and into another marble covered hall.

"Welcome to the end of eras. Ice has melted back to life"

"Who…" Pitch glanced around at the voice now ringing in the air

Abyss sighed as he started forward, "Gods why does he have to be so annoying."

"Done my time and served my sentence

Dress me up and watch me die."

Pitch hurried after his uncle, confused by the almost maniacal tone within the words being sung, "Abyss just where the hell are you taking me?"

"Oh, just to see one of the Universes most unstable spirits." The Void Keeper exhaled as they walked the corridor that was caked with dust, a testament to just how many souls had traversed its surface.

"Who…" Pitch stopped when the voice seemed to increase in volume

"If it feels good, tastes good

It must be mine

Dynasty decapitated

You just might see a ghost tonight"

Abyss stopped suddenly, his hand motioning outwards.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Pitch groaned when he followed the spirit's motion and caught sight of the iron door, the golden runes etched within its surface gleaming brightly, "Why him?"

Abyss exhaled, "Because unfortunately Haruto is the only one that was here." The Void Keeper's eyes gleamed, "And therefore he may be the only one that can tell us where Chand is…and Jack."

"I'm taking back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked"

Pitch rolled his eyes as Haruto's voice drifted from within the room, "Perhaps…but he's insane."

Abyss nodded as he stepped to the door, "I know…and trust me this pains me just as much as it does you."

"I see what's mine and take it

The crown...

So close I can tas…"

"However, let's see if we can't get him to shut up first."

A loud crashing echoed as the Void Keeper slammed open the doors

Pitch grinned when the action did just as Abyss had been hoping and the spirit within stopped mid word. He followed after his uncle quickly, his eyes immediately going to the middle of the room.

Haruto was on his knees, the spirit kept there by thousands upon thousands of golden chains imbedded in his skin. The links spiraling up into the ceiling where they were hammered into solid stone, their solidarity ensuring that the man was not going to be leaving anytime soon.

However, despite this fact Haruto's face held an expression of levity as he watched the two spirits enter into his prison.

"This is my lucky year!" Haruto swayed slightly as he let the chains take his full weight, "I have had soooooooo many visitors!" the man grinned broadly as he straightened, "It must be my new deodorant."

"Where is Chand?" Abyss ground his teeth, he really wasn't in the mood for the man's antics.

Haruto cocked his head, "Hmmm I wonder?" he grinned slightly as he leaned forward, "Did you check the blood-stained garden?"

Pitch stepped forward, "Tell us this instant or else I swear to the gods I will carve out your heart and feed to you!"

"My my such a violent mouth." Haruto faked shock, "Didn't your father teach you better manners…" the man's expression turned thoughtful, "Oh right….your father is the proverbial Eraser of Life so of course you'd reflect that."

"Haruto…Chand is dying." Abyss spoke up before the Nightmare King could make good on his threat

"I know!" Haruto grinned at the murderous looks both Pitch and Abyss shot him, "I mean, you have to admit it's the funniest thing really. All these millennia mother favored him over me, gave him the throne over me, chose him over me." Haruto rocked back, blood bursting around the links in his skin at the sudden movement, "And now she is going to choose him to break the seal over me! It is such poetic justice I can hardly contain myself!"

"What is he babbling about?" Pitch glanced at Abyss as Haruto began laughing.

Abyss however clenched his fist, "If it is what I think then Chand may already be dead…"

"Oh oh no." Haruto spoke, though his words were broken between his laughing, "My brother is still breathing, though for how long remains to be seen since currently he has been pierced through the shoulders, knees, and chest."

"Come on Pitch we are heading to the Vaults."

Pitch startled when Abyss suddenly turned and started to the door, "Wait…what about Jack?"

"Oh I already sent him there." Haruto grinned when Pitch shot him a murderous glare, "What? The poor kid was so upset about his dad I thought it was only right to help him out."

The Nightmare King cursed under his breath, of course his overzealous brother would go try and rescue their father on his own.

As the two spirit's rushed from the room, Haruto simply smiled as he was once again left alone, "I could follow the rules and not escape…."

A loud shattering crescendo echoed as Haruto brought his arms forward, the links of chains that had once held him shattering like brittle glass.

"But then as Raze said, rules are meant to be broken." Haruto sneered as he stood to his feet, the man stretching himself for the first time in a long time, "Now…just what does a homicidal spirit freed for the first time in ages do?" the man snapped his fingers, "Pizza, he gets pizza!"

The chamber filled with fire as Haruto disappeared in a burst of flames.

* * *

(Vaults)

Pulsing heat chocked the air, its intensity making it hard to breath. Black smoke seeped thought cracks and breaks within the stones that made up to halls, casting a haze over the corridor adding to its already intimidating feel. It was in this hall that Jack found himself, the winter spirit having escaped from the cell the shadows had deposited an hour ago and since then the boy had been wandering the corridor in hopes that he had picked the right direction and was going the way that would lead him to his father.

"Sheesh why couldn't they just put up signs?" Jack grumbled to no one as he turned another corner and found yet another long hall. An exasperated breath escaped the teen as he reluctantly continued his trek, "It would make finding dad soooooo much easier."

"…no lie."

Jack startled at the sudden voice, he began to panic when ahead of him a large shadow rose on the wall, it obvious that someone was coming.

"Kind of surprised the Master decided to use Raze."

 _"_ _Oh crap…there's two."_ Jack inhaled when a second voice joined the first, blue eyes darted around for anywhere he could hide. His gaze fell on an indention within the wall, it looked as if part of the stone had been broken by something slamming into it.

However, Jack didn't care what caused it, since it was his best way of hiding from whoever was coming. Like a flash the teen raced to it and scooted as close to the stone as possible, ignoring the scorching heat that burned against his skin.

The teen had hidden himself just in time, for seconds later two large demons emerged from the other corridor both with sneers on their faces.

"I mean come on, I know Raze abandoned the throne in order to pursue that mate of his but for Stitcher to actually resort to using her own son as fuel for the Door…that's cold even for our queen."

"I'm not surprised at all, Stitcher is almost through the last seal." The larger of the two demons grinned, "I'm sure Raze is honored to be used for such a noble purpose."

Jack chanced a glance around his hiding place, _"Door? Seal? What are they talking about?"_ the winter spirit frowned when the yellowish brown demon cackled slightly at the other demon's statement.

"I doubt that." The creature's cruel laugh filled the air "I heard that despite Stitcher severing several of his existence threads Raze still put up a fight."

Jack held his breath when the demons reached his hiding place, he knew that any movement would give him away. Since he really wasn't well hidden and the only reason the demons hadn't noticed him was due to them being enthused with their conversation.

"Yeah but from what Joth told me it was pointless." The other demon, which now Jack could tell was a dull grey, grinned revealing ivory teeth "In the end Raze wasn't able to do anything against Torment."

"You think Stitcher will let us see Raze before the door absorbs him?" the yellow demon's voice rang with excitement, "I have never actually gotten to see Raze in person…just heard the stories."

Jack watched the other demon pause mid-step, as if thinking

"Doubt it." The grey demon sneered, "Joth said that after Torment seared him with flames, he bound Raze with Termin Chains."

Jack watched the other demon deflate

"Awww then he'll be dead within the hour…"

 _"_ _Crap…I can't stumble around here hoping that I 'happen' to find dad now."_ Jack ground his teeth, the winter spirit trying to figure out what to do next. He knew that his father was somewhere down here but he had no idea where to go…a slight grin tugged at the boy's mouth.

But these demons did.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Jack decided to make his move

Both demons startled when a flash of blue seemed to leap from the wall, both creature's wings flared outwards in their surprise.

Jack didn't give them a chance to recover from their shock. With his signature agility, the winter spirit dashed forward, the staff in his hand glowing a bright teal as he poured his power into it.

The hall echoed with demonic curses as both winged devils were encased in glistening ice up to their shoulders. Yellow slit eyes filled with hatred when the two demon's caught sight of the young spirit that had trapped them

"Where is my dad?" Jack returned the demon's glares with his own, "And don't make me wait." He flicked his finger upwards, sending a quiet command to the ice surrounding the two creatures.

Both demon's went still as the ice crackled upwards, now at their necks.

"I don't have all day!" Jack's voice held an edge of anger as he thrust the staff under the grey demon's neck, "Now tell me."

"I'll never…." The creature winced when the edge of the crook was pressed against his skin, he could feel ice beginning to form in his throat "Ok ok ok! Raze is…."

A blast of energy interrupted whatever the demon had been about to say.

Jack jumped back as both demons were suddenly engulfed in red flames, the teen covered his ears as the creature's screams of agony rose to an ear shattering crescendo. After a moment, the screams stopped and Jack chanced a look, he stared in shock at the smoldering piles of ash that had once been the creatures.

"Such weak countenance has no place in my kingdom."

Jack stiffened, his hand instantly tightening around his staff, his gaze going to the woman now strolling towards him.

She was beautiful, her hair a brilliant flame red that seemed breath with life as it flowed down her back ending just below her hips. A purple dress made of silk hugged the woman's thin frame, accenting the delicate curves of her body. However, despite her beauty Jack could feel an almost evil aura surrounding the woman the intensity of it causing every hair on his neck to stand on end.

The woman stopped just paces from Jack, her brilliant violet eyes staring with amusement.

"I have waited a long time to you meet you." She motioned to Jack with her hand, "You are the spitting image of my son."

Jack shivered at the cold tone in her voice, he felt no warmth at all in her words, "I take it you're Stitcher?"

A look of false pain came to her face, "That hurts. I would have thought Raze would have 'at' least told his children of their dear grandmother."

"Where is my dad?" Jack didn't care who this woman was, he needed to get his father out of this place and fast…so despite the fact his knees were shaking due to the power he could feel radiating off Stitcher the winter spirit pointed his staff at her chest, "I'm not asking again!"

Stitcher raised an eyebrow when teal energy began to swirl within the crook of the staff, "Oh? You really think that you can fight me?" she chuckled slightly, "Raze really didn't tell you anything about me then."

Jack stepped back when the woman waved a hand and two Sai appeared in her palms, the weapons gleaming with deadly beauty, "I…I am not asking again." The teen straightened himself despite the fact every instinct in him was screaming for him to run, "Where is my dad?"

Stitcher smirked as she lazily motioned with one the Sai behind her, "Your father is within the last cell just down three halls."

"Really?" Jack frowned at the smile now parting the woman's lips, "Why would you tell me that?"

Stitcher chuckled, "It doesn't matter if I tell you." A cruel light filled her eyes, "For you will dead soon and so will he."

Jack had no time to react, he staggered backwards in shock when sudden pain erupted in his chest. The winter spirit stared in shock at the crimson now spreading across the fabric of his hoodie, he could see a gaping hole that went through the fabric and his skin just above his heart.

"Now do you want death to come quickly?" Stitcher sneered and stepped back as Jack went to one knee, "Or do you wish writhe in agony before I use you as fuel for the Door?"

Jack didn't bother to respond, the teen's mind reeling with shock and pain, he hadn't even seen her move. His hand went to the injury that was still gushing blood, "What did you do to me?" the teen tried to steady his breathing as what felt like spider webs brushed against his fingers as he covered the wound with his palm.

Stitcher waved her Sai to the side, "I simply severed a thread." She grinned at the look of confusion that came to the boy's face, "Think of the Universe as a giant sheet, a blanket if you will, that is forever being sewn." A cruel smile tugged at her lips, "I just removed one of the threads that tethers you to it."

Jack shuddered slightly, his body feeling weak and heavy

This didn't go unnoticed by Stitcher who grinned at the boy's plight

"I am impressed that you are not screaming in pain as most would if I had severed a thread. Must be a testament to your strength, which is something that I could use in my agenda. So, I will give you a choice…" Stitcher smiled at the look that came to the boy's face, "You can either perish here as I unravel you from existence…"

"Or?" Jack panted slightly, the teen finding it hard to breath.

"Or you can join me." Stitcher held her hand out to the surprised winter spirit, "And take your rightful place beside your grandfather's throne."

Jack stared at the outstretched hand, he stared at the dried blood that had crusted to her marble like skin. He felt his own boil, since most likely that belonged to his father, instantly his decision was made.

Stitcher recoiled just in time to avoid the sweeping arc of the wooden staff, "Tsk, just as stubborn as your father."

 _"_ _Man I wish I had back up…"_ Jack lamented the fact he had suggested splitting up as he prepared himself for a fight he wasn't sure he'd win.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I hope you guys are having a great back to school and may the holidays come soon :) Till next time.

Disclaimer: The song Haruto sang is Emperors New Cloths by Panic! At the Disco.


	88. Chapter 90

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I have been in the hospital. I thank you for the reviews, I loved reading them and seeing how you liked the story. Now without further ado, the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

(Burgess)

In the town of Burgess, the occupants were busy going about their day, focused solely on routine and task. However, in the small home that belonged to the Bennet family Darkness was busy trying to keep his mind off of just how bad Rashana's condition was. The young shade had decided the best way to do that was to take care of Rashana's children…though he was finding that task a bit more complicated than he had thought.

 _"_ _Ok…what do you fix for lunch? Is there certain things only kids eat? What if I pick the wrong thing and they hate it?"_ Darkness's mind was racing as he glanced at the two kids that were waiting at the large table. He had been standing in the kitchen staring into the fridge at all the numerous options for about ten minutes now trying to figure out exactly what to make for lunch…

After a moment, the shade gave up trying to come up with something on his own. Darkness decided he needed to put his pride aside and ask someone who knew a bit more than he did.

"Sooooo" Darkness glanced at Jamie, who wore an unreadable expression, "What do you want for lunch?" the shade prayed to the gods that whatever was said would be easy to make.

Jamie smiled, he had noticed that Darkness was struggling to figure out what to get them, "I wouldn't mind…"

"Chik finser!" Sophie interrupted her brother as she wriggled in her chair till she was on her knees. Her eyes lit up with excitement "Wis ketsup!"

Darkness couldn't help but smile at the little blonde now bouncing in her chair, the chant of 'chikin finsers!' matching every bounce. However, the spirit was beyond confused by what the little girl was asking for.

Jamie grinned slightly at the look of bewilderment he could see now on Darkness's face, he decided to help the shade out "She wants chicken fingers."

"What?" Darkness blinked, he knew his memory wasn't what it should have been but he was sure as hell for certain chickens didn't have hands…let alone fingers.

"You know chicken fingers." Jamie couldn't help but chuckle when Darkness's confused expression remained, "Basically their strips of chicken."

Darkness rolled his eyes as he leaned back into the fridge, "Then why not just call them that?" the shade grumbled as he pushed things around trying to find the named food.

"I think it's because they look like fingers." Sam chirped as he padded across the floor to where Jamie was sitting, the feline pawed at the boy's pants wanting to be picked up.

Jamie grinned as he complied with the kitten's request, "I always thought it was because you use your hands to eat them."

Sam absently kneaded the cloth as he was set on the table, "I guess that would make sense too."

"Well you'll have to tell me something else you want to eat." Darkness huffed as he came up empty on finding anything in the fridge that matched what was being discussed, "There's no chicken fingers in here."

"Silly Darkess!" Sophie giggled and pointed at the fridge, "Mommy keeps the chikin finsers in the top."

Darkness smiled as he stood and opened the freezer, "Well aren't you smart." The shade reached in and grabbed the bag that held the desired item.

"I am very smar." Sophie grinned and held up her hand, showing her fingers, "I am four!"

"Perhaps you could help me cook these then?" Darkness chuckled as he read the back of the bag.

Blonde hair shook as Sophie giggled, "I'm not allow to use tha stofe."

"Not sure if you should either Darkness." Sam chirred, his tail twitching with back and forth, "I mean you did turn the other stove to dust."

Darkness blinked slightly, "I did?" the shade glanced at the appliance, "I…I don't remember that…"

Jamie frowned when he noticed the look of concentration now on the spirit's face. He wasn't sure why the shade couldn't remember something that happened just a day ago, however he did see that it was making the poor spirit upset. He decided to move the conversation forward, "Hey when you cook those make sure to preheat first."

Darkness blinked, Jamie's words bringing him out of trying to recall the memory, "Right." The spirit grabbed the bag and glanced at the directions, "All right you three lunch will be in…twenty minutes." Darkness tapped his chin, "Unless…. unless I double the temperature and speed things up…"

Jamie and Sam looked at each other, both conveying to the other via unspoken words that perhaps Darkness shouldn't be allowed to cook unsupervised.

"Hey Darkness do you mind if I help?" Jamie spoke quickly as he got up from the table.

Darkness glanced at the stove and all the digits and gadgets that covered its surface, he had no idea how any of it worked. "Sure Jamie, you know how to use this thing?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah Darkness, I'm almost thirteen."

"Well excuse me." Darkness grinned "I had no idea I was dealing with the man of the house."

"I'll let it slide this time." Jamie smirked as he motioned for the bag, "Now hand me the food before you ruin it."

Darkness snorted as he complied, "Highly doubt I could mess up taking frozen lumps out a bag and sticking them in this contraption."

"I bet Pitch would find some way to." Sam chirred as he watched Jamie.

"I don't doubt it Sam." Jamie grinned as he punched in the desired numbers for the prep of the stove "Pitch could manage to ruin cereal."

"Oh, I remember something!"

Both Jamie and Sam waited expectantly

Silver eyes filled with humor, "Pitch actually did ruin cereal one time…it was when he was staying with Patrick and Iris. It was a Sun…."

All in the kitchen listened as the shade excitedly retold the story that had surfaced, Sam relieved that at least Darkness's memories weren't all gone…at least at the moment.

(Vaults)

While in Burgess Darkness was regaling Jamie and the others with a tale of levity in the bottom of the Vaults light-heartedness was a luxury that was not awarded to any that had the misfortune of being there.

Magma slithered throughout granite walls, casting a reddish glow across the broken stones that made up the floor. Flickering yellow flames danced in their iron beds that were hammered into the corridor every other foot, wax dripped down the walls creating misshapen mounds underneath. Normally silence reigned in these halls, the corridors being the lowest of the Vaults however this day sounds of fighting rang.

Jack twisted sideways, just seconds before the tip of a gleaming Sai caught him square in the chest, the teen twisted himself again, knowing that a follow up swing was coming.

A slight rush of air brushed his face, letting the winter spirit know that he had been right in his assumption.

"My my, you are quite quick on your feet aren't you?" Stitcher chuckled as she straightened herself after the failed attack.

A grin tugged at Jack's lips at the genuine admiration in Stitcher's voice, "Yeah, I've been told that."

"Must be a trait you inherited from your mother." A derisive sound left the woman's throat, "Raze was never the agilest of my children."

Jack didn't bother to respond, the winter spirit focusing on Sitcher's foot, he had noticed that every time his grandmother started to attack there was the slightest twitch of her left foot that gave her away.

For this reason, Jack was prepared when like lighting Stitcher lunged herself forward, the gleaming blade in her right-hand rocketing towards him.

A loud crack echoed as the winter spirit brought his staff upwards, with a grunt Jack managed to knock away the Sai blade that nearly caught him in the shoulder.

Though he had seen it coming the teen still felt his heart beating against his chest, he could feel the sheer power emanating from the Sai in Stitcher's hands and if they caught him Jack knew that would be it for him.

Stitcher however was unconcerned with the fact Jack had managed to escape her, instead a look of humor crossed her face "I can tell grandson you also tend strategize in battle." she smiled and stopped attacking as she had been for the last twenty minutes and simply stood watching Jack, "Another trait you must have gotten from her…" the woman clicked her tongue, "Raze tends to rely on brute strength to win his battles."

"I don't know, dad seemed pretty fast…" Jack's chest heaved as he took advantage of the pause in combat to catch his breath, "when he fought with Death."

A look of confusion ghosted onto Stitcher's face, "Did my severing a thread earlier cause damage to your mental capacities?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "No."

Stitcher snorted at the look of indignation now on the teen's face, "It must have, since Raze cannot fight Death…" she hummed slightly, "I have yet to open the Door…"

"Now who's lost their mind?" Jack grinned slightly, the momentary reprieve having allowed the wound in his chest to stop throbbing "Death came out of Catacombs, not a door." He glanced upwards as if in thought, "Though I guess there was a door at the entrance of the Catacombs…

Violet eyes rolled as Stitcher shifted the Sai in her palms, "You are making no sense grandson."

"I'm talking about the Catacombs where Morana lived." Jack stared when Stitcher only blinked, the woman obviously not knowing who he was talking about, "You know Morana… crazy lady who steals souls and makes them her slaves?" he waved a hand as if trying to get her to think, "She's murdered thousands of spirits to fill the Catacombs where she broke them into her servants?"

A flicker of recognition sparked in Stitcher's face, "Oh you are speaking of Ambition…"

"No, I'm talking about Morana...who is Death" Jack startled when Stitcher slammed one of the Sai into the stone wall

"Is that what Ambition has been telling the world! I should have kept better tabs on that woman…" Stitcher's voice rose to such a volume that the walls seemed to quiver, "To think she has the audacity to take the King's title!" violet eyes snapped on Jack as she yanked the blade free from the wall, "What has your father done about this travesty? Surely he has confronted Ambition about calling herself Death."

Jack shivered slightly when magma began to run like blood where the blade had been removed, "Why would dad care if Morana calls herself death…isn't that who she is?"

"Oh dear Thain!"

The winter spirit jumped at Stitcher's yell of rage

"Has Raze not told his children of their grandfather!" several ancient curses escaped the woman. Stitcher turned her gaze onto Jack, "Has Raze at least told you of his own legacy?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack was truly confused by this anger now radiating from the woman.

"I am speaking of your heritage!" Stitcher's eyes gleamed, "You are the son of Raze! Devourer of Worlds! Eraser of Life! Absorber of Souls!..." the walls seemed to shake at her next words, "Your father is Obliteration itself!"

Jack felt as if he had been physically struck, "No!" his hair swished as the teen shook his head rapidly, "You're lying! You're just saying that to mess with me!"

"I am speaking truth to you grandson." Stitcher glowered, "Since it is apparent that no one else is." She continued not giving the teen a chance to retort, "Raze's one purpose in this universe is to eradicate life."

"No…" Jack tried to drown her out

"Your father has snuffed out countless stars and planets." Stitcher's lip curled up into a cruel smile, "Blotting out the lives of billions."

"Stop it!" ice covered fingers laced themselves over the teens ears, Jack desperate to try and stop from hearing what he knew deep in his heart and soul was truth.

Stitcher sneered at the boy's action, "Raze and Haruto, known by all as Annihilation and Destruction, traversed the stars turning worlds to dust as they past!" she cackled when Jack shook his head, "Ask Raze yourself if you don't believe me. Ask your father how he would step onto a planet. Break the inhabitants will, bring them to their knees begging for mercy only to laugh as he slaughtered them! Ask your father how he poisoned the Fairy Re…"

"Shut up!"

The hall rang with the winter spirit's scream, a surge of ice and hail blasted outwards from Jack as the boy lost himself to the anger and confusion that was raging within him.

His entire body shook, then his eyes emptied of their bright sapphire and was replaced by deep teal, "You are lying! You have to be!" a brilliant flash of light burst around the crook of the shepherds staff.

Stitcher involuntarily took a step back as jagged bits of ice burst from the ancient wood.

"Dad would never…" Jack growled, the icicles growing sharper as he did, "He would never do something like that!" the teen tightened his hold on the staff, the spikes of ice now covering it gleaming with deadly beauty in the flickering torch light, "Dad would have told us…"

"He 'should' have told you." Stitcher sneered slightly

Jack lowered his head, "There…there has to be a reason why…there must be more to it!"

Stitcher huffed, "All there is to it grandson is that your father is a bloodthirsty spirit that lives only because he steals life from others."

Jack's head snapped upwards, teal eyes narrowing at the woman, then rock erupted from beneath his bare feet as he launched himself forward.

Stitcher had no time to react

A spray of blood covered the granite wall and was instantly followed by a shriek of pain that rocked the Vaults to the core, the entire place seeming to reel from the attack on its ruler.

"You little whelp!" Stitcher screamed as she held her side, blood pooled between her slender fingers as she tried to staunch the flow, "How dare you strike me!" she glowered at the boy now turning around to face her.

Jack's body shook again, the teen trying desperately to regain control over the rush of power threatening to drag him down into darkness, "My dad is a…a good man." A crack sounded as Jack gripped his staff, the pressure shattering the thick coat of ice that had surrounded it, "A good man that loves his family!"

Stitcher sneered as she held her side, "Yes, Raze loves his family so much that he doomed the rest of the Universe to the Void!"

Blue eyes flashed with rage, "I'm going to kill you!" Jack started forward, only he didn't get far.

"Insulant brat!"

Jack's entire body jolted with agony as what felt like fire tore across his back, the teen's scream reverberated in the air as his flesh was ripped open from his side to his shoulder.

Jack managed to turn his head despite his mind reeling, "Torment…" the winter spirit's voice was strained and soaked with pain as he stared at the demon standing behind him, blood dripping from the large sword in clasped in the creature's clawed hand.

Stone echoed as the winter spirit's body hit the floor, Jack struggled to rise knowing that he was as good as dead if he couldn't get to his feet.

Torment didn't give him a chance

Another scream tore from the winter spirit's throat as iron passed through his shoulder. The blade piercing through skin and bone alike.

Jack's vision clouded when the demon's clawed foot came down onto his back, the pressure causing the wound in his back to erupt with pain. Black spots danced behind his eyes when he felt the demon kneel, the creature pressing down on the sword as he did so.

"I am going to make your death as slow and painful as I can young one." Torment's voice echoed with hatred and rage, "No one harms my Queen and continues to draw breath."

His famous sarcasm alluded Jack as his mind seemed to want to focus solely on the sticky liquid he could feel cascading down his back. The teen could sense it as it spread out like water, could feel the weight of it as it saturated the fabric of his clothes. Jack struggled to breath past the pain, and the weight of the demon's clawed foot that was pinning him down.

A loud thud broke the air suddenly

"My Queen!"

Jack's attention was pulled momentarily from the pain by the demon's voice, he glanced at Stitcher who had slumped sideways to the wall. Despite his own wound, a slight smirk came to the spirit's face at the sight of Stitcher holding her side as she desperately tried to keep her own blood escaping from where he had caught her with the staff.

"Allow me to heal you my Queen."

Jack hissed with pain when the demon stood up, the creature making sure to put all weight on the foot that was on the boy's back. Jack glowered at the demon now hurrying over to where Stitcher was.

"Just give me a moment my Queen."

Jack watched as Torment lifted his hands to the green gem perched between his twisted horns. The teen startled when the air filled with a low hum, as if a thousand bees had taken flight. Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when the gem lit up with a sick green glow.

The corridor surged with unseen energy as the light left the gem and surrounded Stitcher in a ghastly hue of pulsing emerald.

Jack stared as the gaping wound began to seal itself as if unseen hands were pulling it back together. The teen watched with wide eyes as the blood that had been gushing out like a river stopped instantly and the skin again became whole.

"There." Torment staggered back, the demon obviously weakened, "Are you better now my Queen?"

Jack watched his grandmother run her fingers over the small scar where a once gaping wound had been.

"Thank you Torment." Stitcher glanced at the Arc demon now trembling, the creature's breath heavy, "Rest while I take care of my grandson."

"Are you sure my Queen?" Torment's voice was soaked with fatigue, "I would be happy to kill…" he stopped when Stitcher held up a hand.

"No Torment, I am not going to kill him." Stitcher flexed her hands, the Sai disappearing in a burst of smoke.

Jack shook when a cruel smile came to her face, his heart fell at her next words.

"I am going to unstitch him from existence."

Jack struggled to get to his feet when in place of the Sai a large golden needle appeared in Stitcher's hand. However due to the wound in his back as well as the sword still pinning him the teen wasn't able to.

 _"_ _Pitch is going to kill me for dying."_ Jack's thought echoed with dark mirth as the teen simply went still, he knew that baring a miracle he was about to meet his end.

"Hope you have enjoyed existing in this world grandson."

Jack was pulled from his thoughts at Stitcher's voice, the teen stared at the needle now glowing with a red aura.

"Because now, you will no longer be a part of it!" Stitcher lunged forward, the golden needle gleaming with sickening brightness as it was aimed at the downed spirit.

Jack refused to close his eyes, if this truly was his end then by the gods he was going to face it head on and not give Stitcher any satisfaction of knowing just how truly terrified he was.

"Jack!"

The winter spirit startled when a surge of energy pulsed above him, his vision darkened as six large wings suddenly fanned out around him. Jack craned his neck around, relief filling him at the sight of the man now kneeling over him, "Abyss!"

"That…that was too close…" Abyss's breathing was heavy, sweat beading on the man's star streaked skin.

Jack was confused by the pain that was clearly evident on the spirit's face, "Abyss…what's wrong?"

The Void Keeper didn't respond, instead the spirit motioned with his head.

Jack followed the motion, he inhaled when his eyes turned forward and he caught sight of the glistening tip of a golden needle just inches from his face. "Oh no…" the winter spirit's heart dropped when he saw just why the needle had been stopped.

One of the wings that had shielded him had been pierced straight through.

"Well now this is going to be interesting."

Jack stiffened when Stitcher's voice echoed behind the wings shielding him.

"Always wondered if my power would be able to unstitch a Divine." Clear malice echoed as Stitcher continued, "Thanks to you grandson I have this chance to find out."

"No!" Jack screamed when the needle pulsed with a purple hue. He stared in horror as the wing seemed to unravel like string.

The corridor echoed with Abyss's scream as his wing dissipated into nothingness.

* * *

Cliff! Sorry but I had too it is in my nature ;) Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I will try and update next weekend however it depends on what the doctors say when I go see them next week…they are considering surgery so I am not sure when that will be. Do not fear I will continue the story (even if the updates take a bit longer) Till next time. :)


	89. Chapter 91

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I will most likely be having exploratory surgery soon…if that happens my friend will let you know if there will be a pause in my updating. I promise I am continuing the story, just might be a bit slow depending on my recovery and what they find. Anyway, without further ado here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

(Citadel of Aubade)

Deep inside the ancient structure known simply as the Vaults, there was no sense of relief nor hope.

Silence was the only sound that could be heard

Which was abnormal in a place where screams of agony reigned

It was due to this unnatural sound that the young woman chained to the cell wall was on high alert.

Bright sapphire eyes were opened, scanning the cell she had been dragged to after Stitcher had deemed her 'worthless' and to be used as 'fuel' to break some sort of seal.

It was a small cell, damp and cramped. A fact that was made even more so by the fact along with her, several others had been shoved into the prison. Two females were grouped in one corner, their pale green hair matted with dirt and blood. Near them three children were huddled on the cell floor, their little faces streaked with tears and grim. Just a few feet from the group two men stood, their faces drawn with defeat, knowing they were unable to protect the ones dependent on them.

She observed this all with a quick glance, the woman not really interested in the others that shared her prison. No, what concerned her was the absence of sound that spoke volumes more than if there had been a din of noise.

This silence told of a change that had come over the Vaults, whether that change was good or bad the woman wasn't sure yet…which is why she had no time to worry about the forlorn Dryads that were imprisoned with her.

"Something is happening."

The woman glanced at the female Dryad that spoken, her face marred with a darkening bruises courtesy of the 'kindnesses' of the demons here.

"Do you think the Guardians have finally come for us?"

A low snort left the woman as another Dryad spoke, this time one the young males having replied. She had lost all hope of rescue from the fabled Guardians, it wasn't as if those pretentious, over inflated, blowhards would bother to come save a bunch of spirits that none above knew had even been taken.

"Surly they have come…there are children here."

The woman's eyes slid to the Dryad female that had gathered all the children close to her. What difference would that make? In here all met their end, whether they be old, young, weak, or powerful. The demons had no filter on who they tormented. She had seen more children than she had cared to, close their eyes in death.

Loud footsteps brought the woman's attention from the Dryads to the barred cell door. A sense of dread washed over her when the unmistakable outline of a demon appeared. It grew when the outline filled in and an emerald skinned creature stood sneering at them through iron bars.

"Awesome, I was afraid they'd made it before I got here."

All in the cell cowered as the creature unlocked the door, the iron bars sliding sideways as the demon pushed the door open. Whimpers echoed when a sculpted grin came to the creature's face.

"Now I won't tell you twice worms." The demon glowered at them, "One sound out of any of you and I swear upon the Door that I will kill you without hesitation.

The entire cell went silent, save for a few muffled sobs from the children as the demon slammed the cell door shut behind him. Loud clacks echoed underneath the creature's clawed foot as the demon strode towards the Dryads now all huddled together.

The woman watched as the creature's small black wings rustled against his back as he inspected the Dryads with a critical eye. She recognized the demon from her time of serving Stitcher as her personal servant, this was Kreager one of the thousands of scouting demons that lived within the Vaults.

She narrowed her eyes, what was a lowly scout demon doing here? Normally it was the stronger guard demons that dealt with prisoners.

"Wonder if he'll take ones this young…" the demon snorted as he took one of the children's face in his hand. The demon turned the boy's face side to side as if inspecting him for flaws, "You can't be but what…twelve earth years?"

The child whimpered, however that was all the noise the boy made, he had been here long enough to know not to ignore a demon's threat.

Kreager sighed as he let go of the boy's face, the demon smirking slightly when the child scrambled behind his mother, "I guess it can't be helped…gifts are gifts."

The woman shivered as the creature turned from the other prisoners and locked eyes with her.

"You're still alive?" Kreager's voice was full of surprise "After that day in the throne room I was sure Stitcher had killed you." the demon's expression was one of shock as he strolled over to the chained spirit, "She called you Decadence correct?"

The woman nodded, her entire body shaking with fear as the creature stopped just inches from her.

Kreager grinned, "Aww don't be scared, it's your lucky day."

Decadence startled when the creature reached and broke the shackles that held her wrists above her head, allowing her arms to fall. Cautiously she rubbed her sore wrists with gloved hands, her eyes asking the question she dared not speak.

"I'm taking you guys…" he waved at the other prisoners with a sweeping motion, "out of this hell." Kreager smirked at the brief look of relief that came over the Dryads faces, "Don't get too excited, most likely the place I'm taking you will be just as bad."

She watched as the demon stepped to the far wall, his clawed hand unhooking several chains from the rungs that had been hammered into the broken stone.

The cell echoed as Kreager stepped back to the trembling prisoners, without another word the demon grabbed each and began to attach the links to the cold iron collars that were latched around their necks.

The Dryads only whimpered as the chains were attached like leashes, however not one made a move to resist each knowing that doing so would only anger this creature that had them at his mercy.

"Now for you sweet heart."

Decadence also didn't bother to resist as she was snatched up to her feet, she was done fighting and was just ready to accept her fate…which if by the demon's evil smirk it wasn't good.

Kreager smirked, "I thought Famine was crazy for giving me this."

Saphira eyes went to the Transit stone now in the creature's hand

"Guess he knew all along I'd switch sides." Kreager smirked as he lobbed the small stone to the cell floor "All right let's go to your new home."

The prisoners all shielded their eyes as a bright yellow light filled the entirety of the cell. Seconds later only flickering torches were left within an empty cell.

* * *

(Elsewhere in the Vaults)

Molten veins ran pulsing throughout rock walls, casting flickering shadows across broken slabs of stone that made up the corridors floor. One such shadow trembled violently as a spirit began to emerge from it. Within moments the quivering flames of torches laid eyes on a soul that had not been in the Vaults for a long time…and if he had any say the man wouldn't have returned however he was in search of his siblings who had decided to enter the fabled dungeons without him.

"Can't believe I'm back here." Pitch's eyes darted to each wall as he cautiously made his way down the corridor he had emerged into, "I swore the day I escaped I'd never set foot here again.

The Nightmare King shuddered as he turned the corner and came to a hallway lined with iron barred cells.

Pitch's heart began to beat against his chest, his breath became sporadic as memories rose of times he had been forced down such corridors by the demons that resided here.

"Get it together Pitch." The shade forced himself to calm, "You have to find your moronic siblings before you allow yourself to have a mental breakdown."

The hall echoed with steps as Pitch hurried down the corridor

"Wonder where all the guards are?" Pitch questioned no one, the shade noticing for the first time the peculiar absence of the demons he had expected to find.

As the shade rounded the next corner, he paused in his step, a slight grin coming to his face.

"Ah, that explains it." Pitch smirked at the unconscious forms of winged devils that lay strewn about the corridor. The creature's slumped forms resting in slumber against both walls, flecks of golden sand swirling above their heads as they dreamed sadistic dreams.

"Seems not only Samuel but Jack too came this way." Pitch chuckled as he caught sight of an unconscious demon, still frozen up to its shoulders in glistening ice, "At least those two morons are able to hold their own."

A low sound rang through the air, the decibel so low it passed unnoticed to most however to the Nightmare King it instantly caught his ear.

"Ah, there he is." Pitch grinned as he strode to one of the many shadows that flickered from the torches of the hall.

The blackness quivered as Pitch stepped into it, the shadows protested slightly as they were commanded to transport the spirit to where he wanted. However, they failed in the argument.

Within moments Pitch reemerged from the Between and back into another hall of the Vaults. However, this time instead of unconscious demons filling the corridor the Nightmare King was greeted by the sight of hundreds of different spirits with lengths of chains either hanging from their necks or arms. Instantly every eye was on him, each one filling with fear.

Pitch grimaced at the amount of terror now assaulting him, "Is Sandman here?" the shade managed to speak through clenched teeth, not wanting to give away just how much he was hurting from the frightened prisoner's fears.

A low chime echoed in the air

"Care to explain why you didn't come get me Samuel?" Pitch crossed his arms as the Dream Guardian floated past the trembling prisoners.

Sandman grinned sheepishly, several images flashing quickly above his head.

Golden eyes rolled, "I don't care if it was an emergency, you should have at least sent me a message that you were coming to this hell hole." Pitch narrowed his eyes, "And that you were bringing along our brother who draws trouble to himself like a magnet!"

Several images flickered, Sandman trying to explain himself to the very disgruntled Nightmare King.

Pitch followed the Guardians' motion to the spirits that were simply staring at them with wide eyes, "I see…so these are all souls that were brought here by demons for some kind of ritual?"

Sandman nodded

"Annnnnnnd I take it none of them could tell you exactly what that ritual was for can they?"

This time Sandman shook his head, a look of contemplation coming to his face

"Not surprising." Pitch's voice took on a tinge of anger, "When I was imprisoned here Stitcher never told me why she kept thousands of spirits imprisoned here…nor why they disappeared just as quickly as they came." The Nightmare King glanced at the spirit's still trembling, "Did you rescue all of them? From what I recall there are a lot of cells in the Vaults"

Sandman nodded, images depicting several cells being opened forming above him. The Dream Guardian beamed with pride as he indicated that he had been to all of them.

"And where is Jack?"

The look of pride fell from the Guardian's face at Pitch's tone, several images swirled overhead as Sandman tried to explain the winter spirits plan.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Typical Jack…always running off on his own."

Sandman cocked his head when the shade's golden eyes closed, it was obvious to him that his brother was searching for their sibling's fear…he cringed when a dark expression came to Pitch's face meaning that he must have found it.

"Ok Samuel…take these souls to your island to recuperate." Pitch's voice took on a dark tone, "I will go find our brother...and our father."

* * *

(With Jack)

Further in the Vaults, unaware that his brother was coming, Jack was watching in horror as a pulsing golden needle unraveled Abyss's wing as if it were string.

Jack stared as once majestic feathers withered into nothing more than dust that spiraled in the air for a brief second before fading seemingly into nothingness.

Within seconds the wing was no more and Jack was left staring through a gap between the remaining ones at the sneering face of his grandmother.

Stitcher cradled the golden needle in her palm and stepped back, "Now this changes everything…if I can unstitch a wing…there is no reason why I can't do the same to the rest of you."

"Try it wench."

Jack startled at the sheer hatred that resounded in Abyss's words, he glanced at the spirit a shiver going through him at the look of rage on the Void Keeper's face.

"You know as I that if we were to fight there would be no winner." Abyss's chest heaved, the man still reeling from the pain of losing his wing, "Should you on the off chance take the fight, without me the Void will implode and take everything with it."

Jack startled when a rustling sounded, the teen blinked as once again his line of sight was obscured by blackness as Abyss adjusted his remaining wings so that they fanned outwards more, the black plumage filling the gap left behind by the one lost.

"On the other hand, if I were to win the very stitching that holds all together would unravel and only I would remain."

Jack glanced at Abyss, the man's gaze was straight ahead, the Void Keeper obviously watching Stitcher's reception of his words. He listened as Abyss continued trying to reason with someone who had seemed to have lost all reason.

"You know what I say is true Stitcher." Abyss's voice was neutral, not angry but not calm either, "So I will ask once, for the sake of the preservation of the very Universe itself, that you walk away and allow me to take both Jack and Chand away from here."

A tense silence settled over the corridor, it obvious that Stitcher was mulling over what had been said.

Jack jumped when the corridor filled with manic laughter

"Oh, you must take me for a fool Abyss!" Stitcher's voice rang with an almost insane tone as she cackled, "Why would I allow you to take what belongs to me when I have many means other than killing someone to render them at my mercy."

The winter spirit felt Abyss stiffen, the man's expression shifting to one of concern.

"You see Abyss." A low tinkling echoed as Stitcher absently passed the still gleaming needle to her other palm "I can simply use the Saoti to sever every muscle in your body. Rendering you helpless." A tone of elation entered her voice, "And then all I have to do is store your broken corpse in my Vault for the rest of eternity. And poof! I win." A low sound echoed as she tapped her temple, "Didn't think of that did you?"

"That would be an option I suppose." The Keeper shifted his stance so that he was still over Jack yet he was ready to launch forward should he need, "But do you really think that you can accomplish something like that?"

Jack startled when the sound of a blade being drawn broke above him, the teen stared at the gleaming curved sword now in the Keepers hands. Its blade shimmered with a black aura that flickered as tiny dots of light streaked throughout it.

"When none have lived once my blade has been drawn?"

A shiver went through Jack at the immense anger in the Void Keeper's words.

"Goodness Abyss at least come up with a different line…" Stitcher's voice held a note of mirth, "Last time you made the same threat and I still dragged your sorry carcass back to the Vaults." A low hum left the woman, as if she were thinking, "Though I only got to keep you for three days…until Raze decided to interfere."

"What are you talking about?"

Jack watched Abyss's amber eyes narrowed as the spirit glowered at Stitcher over his wings.

"The only time, other than now, I have stepped foot here…" Abyss's voice took on a tone of anger, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword, "Was when you took Chand and stitched that foul demon Abrogate to his soul."

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when the entire hall filled with Stitcher's laugh, to the point it rang off the walls with manic volume.

"Oh, by the gods!" Stitcher's voice quivered, the woman apparently gripped with mirth, "No wonder you have not been wallowing in self-hate all these millennia." Her voice took on a cruel tone as she continued, "Raze changed your memory."

Jack felt Abyss stiffen, amber eyes filling with anger though the teen couldn't tell if it was with his grandmother…or his father.

"Chand has not altered…"

Stitcher's callous laugh interrupted him

"But he did Abyss." The woman continued, obviously relishing the fact she held all the cards in the conversation, "You did not come to save Raze from me…he came to save you." Stitcher's voice seemed to sneer, "Have you not found it odd that I would stitch anything to Raze when he absorbs all life that is near him?" she snorted as if insulted, "That would be a waste of a soul."

Jack wasn't sure of the story; however, he was sure that whatever was being discussed held more importance then he knew…if the dark look that had come to Abyss's face was any indication.

"If what you say is true…" Abyss's voice quivered with anger, "Then Chand killed my family here in the Vaults of his own will…not because he was being controlled by your demon's soul."

Again, Stitcher laughed, this time it tinged with cruel glee, "Oh poor poor Abyss! You really are just a naïve fool, aren't you? Raze was not the one to kill Ire or Ragnaroc…no the one that murdered your family in cold blood was you!"

"Lies!"

Jack startled as Abyss seemed to rocket forward, the spirit's wings flared outwards in response to his anger.

Stitcher however wasn't surprised of the response her words would invoke.

She met the Keeper midway, gleaming weapons now in hand.

The air filled with the sound of sword meeting Sai.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time. :)


	90. Chapter 92

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. I'm still waiting for the doctors to decide what they are going to do…when they decide I'll let you know. Don't worry no matter what I will continue this, might be slower on the update but it'll get done :) Now without further ado, here's the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

(Burgess)

In the small town, the atmosphere could have been described as melancholy. It was as if life itself had been drained from the area. An eerie sensation settled over all within the town, bringing to surface ancient instincts that had long been buried by the people that lived there. Not knowing why, they made choices to stay indoors rather than venturing out on their normal errands, chose to remain clustered together in groups rather than striking out on their own. Many who had planned to spend the afternoon out and about suddenly found themselves making amendments to those plans and staying home instead.

At the Bennet home, the occupants within didn't really worry about plans being changed, since all had been perfectly content to stay within the house as they waited for Rashana to awake. However, while doing so each had taken to a task to help distract from the fact they were helpless to quicken the woman's recovery.

Once lunch had ended Jamie had taken Sophie into the living room to play, the boy making it his duty to distract his little sister from the fact that just upstairs their mother was in bad shape.

While Jamie was diverting Sophie's attention away from upstairs, Darkness was keeping his mind off the situation with Rashana by doing chores around the house. However, for the poor shade, who was working on less than perfect memory, what should have been simply tasks had become a bit complicated…thankfully the young spirit Sam was there to help him.

"It's in this room." Sam chirped as he pawed at the wooden door that led to the wash room

Darkness shifted the basket of clothes he held so that he could open the door, "Ok…do I just dump them on the floor?" the shade really hoped the teen knew how to do these things, since he couldn't remember anything about chores…or houses for that matter…hell Darkness couldn't even remember if he ever lived in a house…though Darkness was pretty sure he had stayed at a castle at one point…

A low chirp brought the shade from his musings.

"You ok Darkness?" Sam chirred slightly, this was not the first time he had noticed Darkness space out. The teen had first seen the shade do it while they were eating lunch and Darkness had stopped mid bite and sat for about ten minutes just staring into space. When confronted by Jamie however Darkness had brushed it off as him just 'thinking'.

And just like then Darkness simply waved any concern a side.

"I'm fine Sam." He grinned at the feline as he shifted the basket in his grip, it getting a bit hard to hold with just one hand, "Now could you tell me where to put these before I drop them."

Sam frowned, he knew there something going on… though he couldn't confront Darkness on it at the moment so he continued explaining how to perform their current task, "There's an appliance you put them in." Sam's fur bounced as he bounded ahead of the shade, "It's called a washing machine." He tapped the ivory cube with his paw, "Open the top and put the clothes in."

Once Darkness had followed Sam's directions he glanced down at the feline "Now what?"

Sam motioned with his paw to the shelf above the machine, "See that green box, use just one scoop of the powder inside then shut the lid." A quick chirp left him, "And when it starts bouncing don't blow it up!"

Silver eyes raised as Darkness added the washing powder, "Did someone really do that?"

"Ummmm…." Sam sweat dropped, thankfully he was saved from having to answer by Darkness's curiosity of the washing machine.

"So, this contraption will really wash the clothes for you?"

"Yep." Sam let out a relieved chirp, glad Darkness was too interested in the new tech than his earlier question

"Does the powder do the washing?"

Sam blinked thinking Darkness was joking, he responded quickly when he saw that the shade wasn't, "No water mixes with the powder to clean them."

Darkness frowned as he studied the machine, he glanced down at the feline "Do I need to go get water to put in?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope, just push that big silver button and the machine does all the rest."

Darkness eagerly pressed said button, the spirit excited to see this tech inaction. A low whistle left the shade as the sound of rushing water sounded, "Man, that's pretty convenient."

"Beats having to go all the way to the river huh?"

"I guess that's how I used to get it done…" Darkness clicked his tongue, "I…I can't remember that far back…"

"Do…do I need to get Jamie?" Sam glanced at the door, if Darkness was having trouble with his memory then he needed to let someone know.

Darkness waved a hand in dismissal, "Don't bother Sam. My lasp in memory isn't anything new."

Sam's eyes widened in concern, "How long have you been forgetting stuff?"

"Ummmm…." Darkness rubbed the back of his neck, a slight smile curling onto his face, "Thing is…I can't recall…."

"Darkness!" Sam stomped the ground, "This isn't funny! We need to let someone know you are having trouble with your memory!"

"Frost already knows, and so does Pitch." Darkness readjusted the sling around his injured arm which had moved when he had carried the cloths basket, "Both said they were going to help me."

Sam frowned when Darkness fixed him with a look

"So don't tell Jamie." The shade exhaled as he started out of the wash room, "Kids got enough to worry about than bothering with me."

"Yeah, but Darkness…." Sam bounded quickly after the shade, the teen having to double his step to match the spirit's stride, "Memory loss is something serious!"

Darkness nodded as they entered the kitchen, "I know that…and that's why Pitch is handling it." The shade smirked, "Which if you think about it, shouldn't be comforting to me in the least."

Sam frowned a thought coming to him, "Speaking of Pitch do you think he's ok?" a low chirr left him as Darkness went to the table and began picking up the plates, "I mean…he's been gone awhile." A low chirr left the feline, "Do you think something bad happened to Jack?"

"I'm sure Pitch is fine, and so is Frost." Darkness spoke quickly when Sam's fear drifted to him, the shade offered the teen a smile "I bet you he's found Frost and they're both on their way back here at this moment with Chand in tow so he can help Rashana."

* * *

(Vaults)

Unfortunately, Darkness was very wrong in his assumption, for at that very moment Jack was far from coming home. In fact, the poor teen lay sprawled on the broken stone floor of one of the many corridors of the fabled Vaults. The boy's hoodie soaking with his own blood from the gash that ran from his shoulder to his side.

However, Jack wasn't really focused on the wound, nor the pain that rocked through him from it. No, the winter spirit's eyes were fixated on Abyss who was currently locked in combat with Stitcher.

It had been only ten minutes but to the winter spirit the fight seemed to have been going on for hours. Both combatants trading blow after blow, filling the air with the angry sound of blade on blade. The very hall seemed to tremble with the intensity of the battle being fought within its walls.

Abyss's body trembled with fury as he rushed at Stitcher, who simply danced to the side her face full of humor as the Keeper's curved sword missed her by a mere fraction of an inch.

As the Keeper passed her Stitcher brought her own weapon forward, trying to catch another of his wings with her blade.

Thankfully, despite being in a cramped space, Abyss had not lost his maneuverability, the spirit spun himself just in time for the tip of the Sai to brush just over the coal colored feathers.

Quickly Abyss turned himself to face Stitcher, he glowered at the look of mirth on the woman's face.

"You have really lost your touch Abyss."

Jack's gaze went to his grandmother as her taunting voice filled the air

""You used to be much better at this…I mean before I cut you down last time you actually put up a decent fight."

Black wings fanned outwards as Abyss gathered himself, with a yell he lunged again at the sneering woman before him.

Stitcher casually stepped to the side avoiding the swipe of the curved blade, "I guess I shouldn't be so hard on you though…" a cruel grin crept onto her face, "I mean…you did just find out you murdered your family in cold blood..."

Abyss's amber eyes gleamed, the Keeper whirled to the side trying to catch the elder spirit before him off guard.

It didn't work

Stitcher met his blade with her own, the Sai in her hands easily countering each and every swing made by the enraged spirit.

This fact however didn't stop Abyss from his onslaught

"I…will… make…you…take…back…those vile…lies!"

The air shook as each word spoken by the Void Keeper was punctuated by a loud clang as the curved blade clashed with Sai.

A sneer curled onto Stitcher's face, parting her ruby lips, "What I have told you is nothing but truth Abyss."

Jack inhaled as a wave of energy radiated off his uncle, the air around the Keeper seeming to ripple like water.

"I would never…I would never have harmed my family!"

The teen flinched at the amount of sheer rage he could hear in his uncle's voice. Jack glanced at his grandmother, watching as she rolled her eyes, the woman obviously annoyed.

"Have you not been listening?" Stitcher's tone took on the same as if she were chastising a child, "I stitched Abrogate to 'your' soul Abyss."

"Wrong!" Abyss fingers turned white as he clenched them around the hilt of his sword, "You put that demon in Chand's soul! I remember helping Chand to regain control from him!"

Jack watched Stitcher's face fill with mirth

"Get it through your thick skull Abyss, the memories you have are false. A ruse that Raze placed to soften the blow that you murdered your own family." Stitcher's voice resounded with annoyance, "If you think 'real' hard I am sure you can begin to undo the false ones." Violet eyes filled with sadistic cruelty, "Concentrate Abyss, it was a cold December. The moon was full and you were traveling from the Void to see your sister…"

Jack frowned when Abyss stiffened, he could see his uncle's eyes losing focus. The teen knew instantly that Stitcher's words were bringing back memories that had been long buried for the Keeper.

Stitcher sneered, also noticing the effect her words were having

"My demons ambushed you among the tight trees, where you killed about seventy percent of them." Stitcher shrugged, "Reason why there are not as many of my servants as there used to be." A smile curled her lips, "However such a loss was worth it since it allowed me to capture you." Stitcher waved a hand, "And once you were wrapped in Palisade chains the demons dragged your broken body down the Vaults corridors…"

Jack cringed when Abyss's entire body trembled, his eyes distant and full of fear.

A fact that Stitcher found elating, so with cruel relish she continued dredging up the horrid day her son had so desperately tried to erase.

"They dragged you to the Seam Room." Violet eyes gleamed, "Where I took the Saoti and thread by thread sewed Abrogate to your pathetic soul."

Stitcher's voice took on a tone of excitement as she continued her taunting of the distraught Keeper.

"Do you know what happens to a Divine when they have their soul tainted by a demon's?" Stitcher chuckled when Abyss remained silent, "The Divine goes insane. Lashing out without rhyme nor reason. Killing anything that comes near them."

Jack watched the color drain from Abyss's face, he watched the Keeper's entire body begin trembling.

Stitcher smiled as she too noticed, "I must say Abyss, it was quite the sight to behold. The sight of crimson blood staining the floors and walls as you cut down demon after demon, the scream from your wife Ire when you turned the blade on her." She sneered, "To see Ragnaroc beg his father to remember him, to see the boy's look of betrayal as that gleaming sword of yours pierced his heart…"

The corridor rang with a sudden yell of anguish, a pulse of black energy burst from Abyss as the Void Keeper lunged forward.

A shriek of surprise escaped Stitcher as Abyss caught her around the middle. The breath was knocked from her as Abyss slammed her against the far wall. Before she could recover herself, Abyss brought his sword upwards, a look of fear crept into violet eyes as the curved blade was pressed to her neck.

"If what you say is true." Abyss's voice trembled with rage, "Then by Eon I am going to tear out your heart and toss your carcass into the Void!"

"Do not touch her!"

The air screamed as a large sword sliced through it

Abyss's eyes widened when pain erupted in his side, he staggered away from Stitcher his hands clutching the sword that had been thrown into his body. He glanced at the demon whose body was still in pose of him throwing the weapon "Torment…" he had forgotten all about the Arc demon…a mistake that had just cost him dearly.

"Abyss!" Jack shouted when the spirit fell heavily against the wall, blood seeping from beneath the blade now protruding from his side. The winter spirit tried to get to his feet however Jack had to stop when a surge of agony erupted from the wound Torment had given him.

Stitcher rubbed her neck as she gathered herself, "Thank you Torment." She glanced sideways at the Arc demon who had slumped against the wall again, the creature still reeling from healing her earlier "I will finish this here and then we can continue siphoning for the Door."

 _"_ _Oh man, where is help when you need it?"_ Jack cursed under his breath as Abyss slumped to the floor of the corridor, the man's body shaking. The teen cursed the Arc demon as he again tried to get on his feet, and again failed to do so.

Thankfully it would seem that the universe was for once listening to the winter spirit and decided to offer some assistance.

A sudden wail filled the air causing Stitcher to pause mid step.

 _"_ _Our Queen! Our Queen!"_

All startled when a vortex of shadows appeared suddenly on the wall beside the queen.

Stitcher's head snapped to the swirling portal, "Vex! You had better have a good reason for interrupting me!"

 _"_ _They are gone all gone! Taken! All taken!"_

Jack instantly recognized the voices as the ones that had echoed from the whirling shadows that had tried to trick him.

"What are you babbling about Vex?" Stitcher huffed, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

 _"_ _No more no more! The fuel for the Door! The fuel for the Door!"_

"What!"

Jack could hear distress mixed with anger in Stitcher's voice

 _"_ _Sandman has taken them all away!"_

"You little brat!" the woman whirled her voice screeching at the winter spirit staring at her, "That's why you came here!" Stitcher's voice took on a manic tone, "You didn't come to save your moronic father! You came to take away my chance to unlock the Door!" her face twisted into a look of rage, "You offered yourself as a distraction so your brother could take my prisoners!" a sudden calm over took Stitcher, a slow grin parted her lips "Well I will remedy this immediately."

Jack had to shield his eyes as a burst of red energy erupted around his grandmother. Once the surge ended blue eyes opened, staring in shock at the now corridor empty of all save for Torment who was leaning against the wall breathing heavy "Where…where did Stitcher go?"

Abyss shook as he tried to get to his feet, the Keeper grimaced as the action shifted the blade still imbedded in his side "Hopefully to the Void."

"My Queen has gone to punish that whelp of Raze's who had the audacity to try and take souls from her." Torment spoke from where he too was leaning against the wall, the demon just as them unable to move due to his fatigue.

"Sure it's a good idea to let the old woman out of your sight Torment?" Abyss smirked at the demon, "Stitcher may need your help again."

Jack watched a look of rage come over the creature's face

"My Queen does not need help you winged worm." Torment snarled as he took unsteady step forward, "She will unstitch Sandman from this Realm and return the prisoners back to their cells where they belong."

"I am afraid that will be impossible."

All three startled as a patch of shadows burst upwards from the stone floor

"Pitch!" Jack felt a sense of relief as the Nightmare King formed from the blackness

Torment however wasn't thrilled with the shade's entrance, "What are you talking about shadow dog?"

Pitch crossed his arms, "I mean it is too late. Samuel has already taken all of the prisoners to his island home where they are going to recover until he can find them a safe place away from Stitcher's grasp."

"Then that means…" the demon's eyes cut to the wall where the shadows were still swirling, Vex having not left, "Oh dear Thain! My Queen! She will try and open the Door herself!"

Jack watched in confusion as Torment staggered over to the swirling shadows. To his surprise the demon dove into the portal of blackness, the creature disappearing along with the pulsing blackness.

"Well you are certainly keeping up your track record Jack."

"In my defense, I was doing pretty well in my fight." The winter spirit's attention was pulled to Pitch who had knelt beside him, "Until Torment stabbed me in the back."

"Oh, in that case all is forgiven." Pitch decided to humor his sibling instead of scolding him, since the shade could tell that his brother was in a lot of pain.

Jack winced as Pitch lifted his hoodie, "How bad is it?"

Golden eyes gleamed as Pitch studied the gaping wound that stood out against his brother's pale skin, "I'm not going to lie Jack, it's bad." Pitch gently placed his hand to the boy's back, the shade silently commanding his sand to form a bandage over the injury "However a few days rest and you'll be up and getting into trouble in no time."

"Well that's good." Jack clenched his teeth as he felt tiny grains of sand rushing over his back, "I…" he cringed as the sand hardened over the wound, "…would hate to miss my quota."

"Between you, Sam, and Darkness the quota is being met I assure you." Pitch rolled his eyes as the sand formed its barrier, "Which is going to get one of you killed one of these days."

Jack grinned as Pitch helped him up, "But that's why we have you Pitch." The winter spirit swayed slightly, having to use his staff to keep upright, "To get us out of the trouble we get in."

"Geee, I'm so honored." Pitch gave an exasperated sigh, he then glanced at Abyss who was still slumped against the wall, "You ok?"

Abyss simply nodded, "I am fine."

"No you aren't." Jack narrowed his eyes, "You have a freaking sword in your side!"

"This is nothing." Abyss grimaced as he used the wall to stand, "You should have seen me after one fight with your father."

Pitch raised an eyebrow at the sight of the protruding sword still in the Keeper, "Did he impel you with a sword?"

"Several times." Abyss grimaced as he carefully grabbed the blade in his side.

"Abyss…I'd leave that in if I were you." Pitch warned the Keeper when he saw that the spirit was going to remove the sword.

Abyss snorted, "It hurts Pitch. Not to mention I can't exactly help retrieve Chand with it in." amber eyes filled with pain as he pulled on the blade.

Pitch rolled his eyes as the sword began to slowly move outwards, "That may be true but if you pull it out then the shock…"

A loud thud interrupted the Nightmare King, who simply sighed at the sight of Abyss now unconscious on the stone floor. Blood now spilling from the wound no longer blocked by the sword.

Pitch sighed as he walked over to the unconscious Keeper, "Why is it that all in my family are morons?" he sighed as he commanded sand to wrap the Keeper's side, the grains stopping the blood flow instantly. The shade grunted as he moved Abyss to his shoulder, "Jack, do you know where dad is being held?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, Stitcher said he was just down this hall."

"Good." Pitch steadied his uncle and started forward, "Lead the way…" he motioned with his free hand, "So we can retrieve our father and then leave this hell hole."

Flickering torches watched in silence as the two brothers started down the corridor, the siblings both silently worrying about the state they were going to find their father.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I am really excited for what is coming up next ];) Muhahahahahahahahaha! Till next time.


	91. Chapter 93

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews I love hearing from you and seeing how you guys are liking the story. Sorry for the late update weather prevented me from posting earlier…update on my condition my Dr. decided to try physical therapy before doing surgery. If all goes well and it helps the pain I won't have too. Otherwise I'll have surgery in December before Christmas break. Fingers crossed :) Now without further ado the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

(The Vaults)

In the deepest part of the fabled citadel the air was heavy with sweltering temperatures that exceeded the norm. Pulsing veins of orange ran the length of the twisting halls. These lines of magma the source of the smothering heat that made up the atmosphere within the corridors. Flickering torches lined rock walls, gleaming flames dancing within their black iron holders. However, the two-spirit's making their way slowly down the hall weren't interested in the sight around them. Instead the two were in deep conversation about things that had been revealed.

"…. are you sure that is what was said?" Pitch shifted the unconscious Keeper still slumped over his shoulder.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, Stitcher was adamant that dad erased Abyss's memories…" blue eyes went to his uncle, "and it wasn't dad that killed Ragnaroc but Abyss." The teen hissed when he stepped wrong and it sent a wave of pain through his back. Jack quickly continued when Pitch turned to look at him at the sound, "But she could have been lying…"

"Do 'you' think Stitcher was lying?" Pitch frowned, just now noticing the agony his brother was trying to hide.

"I want to…" blue eyes gleamed with emotion, "But to be honest…I think she's telling the truth." Jack's voice caught when another wave of pain shot through him.

Pitch stopped mid-step, "Jack, what is it?" the shade didn't miss the fear that drifted to him from his sibling, it wasn't fear of someone…but of finding out truth.

Jack shook his head, "It…It's nothing Pitch." The teen quickly tried to change the conversation, "Hey is Abyss ok?"

The Nightmare King frowned, he knew when someone was trying to shift away from answering him. However, Pitch also knew that there were things that a person had to come to terms with themselves before allowing others in…so he decided to humor his brother.

"Yes, our idiotic uncle is doing fine." Pitch rolled his eyes, "Even though he yanked the blasted sword out, even after I tried telling him not to."

Jack grinned, "Abyss doesn't seem like the type to listen."

"That obviously runs in the family." Pitch smirked, "I can think of a certain teen who tends to not listen when people tell him not to do something."

The winter spirit started to protest, however before he could Jack inhaled sharply as another wave of pain ripped across his back.

This time it didn't go unnoticed by the Nightmare King.

"Jack are you ok?" Pitch immediately abandoned the conversation they were having when he caught sight of beads of sweat now on his brother's forehead.

Jack quickly forced a smile, "I'm fine."

Pitch chewed his lip, though Jack was trying to hide it he could tell the teen was hurting. He exhaled, Jack really needed to be out of this sweltering hell and somewhere cold if he was going to recover…however even Pitch knew he wouldn't be able to, short of physical force, make Jack leave…at least not until they rescued their father. Maybe if they rested for a moment then the winter spirit could at least catch his breath.

"What are you doing?" Jack was confused when his brother stopped walking and carefully laid Abyss against the wall.

"Resting." Pitch spoke as he knelt to check the sand around Abyss's middle, the shade making sure it was still holding the wound closed.

"We don't have time Pitch…" Jack inhaled trying to breath past the tightness that had suddenly taken hold of his chest. _"_ _Crud…that's not good…"_ Jack winced as he caught sight of the red stain now spreading across the front of his hoodie, he had nearly forgotten about the wound Stitcher had caused there…being occupied with the one in his back and all. He glanced at Pitch who was preoccupied with Abyss, his brother hadn't noticed it as well… Jack quickly continued talking hoping to keep it that way, "We are kind of in a hurry."

"Gods, why is everyone in my family so stubborn?"

Jack smirked as Pitch stood up, "I like to call it being determined."

"I call it being an idiot." Pitch retorted when he caught sight of the crimson that was spreading across the front of his brother's hoodie, he pointed at the stain, "Why didn't you tell me you had been injured in the chest as well!?"

"I'm fine Pitch." Blue eyes rolled as the shade hurried over to him, "Hey!" Jack protested when Pitch snatched his hoodie up over his head, "What's the big idea!" he grabbed it from the shade's hand, "You can't just go around snatching people's shirts off!"

Pitch ignored his brother's loudly voiced indignation at the action, instead focusing on the horrid wound now revealed by the hoodie's absence.

Dark purple and black lines snaked outwards across Jack's skin, originating from a large wound in the middle of the boy's chest. Drops of crimson beaded along the opening despite the thin layer of ice that was desperately trying to seal it closed.

"Jack! You said Torment only injured your back!" Pitch was livid as he quickly waved his hand over the still bleeding injury.

"He did." Jack winced as obsidian grains cascaded from his brother's palm and latched onto his skin, "This was from Stitcher."

Pitch glowered at his sibling, "You failed to mention that you fought with her."

Jack pursed his lips, he had purposely left out the fight with Stitcher due to what had been told to him by their grandmother.

Golden eyes narrowed Pitch could sense that there was something bothering his brother, "Jack…what happened?"

"I…I…I lost control Pitch." Jack glanced at his brother, blue eyes pleading for him not to be mad, "She…she said things about dad…and I kind of…I kind of snapped!" the winter spirit shook his head, "I know I shouldn't have attacked her Pitch, she's family, but what Stitcher was saying was so wrong!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pitch made sure his voice was calm, whatever their grandmother had said must have been pretty awful…especially if it caused his normally calm sibling to have attacked her.

Jack whimpered slightly, "I…not really Pitch." Blue eyes went to the floor, Jack not wanting to look at his brother, "I want to talk to dad first…"

 _"_ _So, it was about dad…"_ Pitch inhaled, as curious as he was as to what was said the shade could sense just how upset the boy was…so if it helped Jack he could wait until his brother felt comfortable enough to talk with him.

"….please don't be mad Pitch." Jack glanced at the shade, his eyes pleading, "I just can't…I just can't tell you what was said until I can make sure it's true…"

Pitch was brought from his thought by Jack's plaintiff voice, the Nightmare King instantly gave his brother one of his rare smiles, "Jack I'm not at all mad. If you don't want to talk about what was said I am not going to force you to."

Jack startled when his brother placed a hand on his shoulder

"However, I want you to know that I am here for you if you wish to talk…of if you wish for me to be with you when you confront our father about what was said."

"Thanks Pitch." Jack exhaled in relief, he had been worried Pitch would try and force him to tell about the conversation that had pushed him to fight with their grandmother.

"Now are you certain Stitcher said father was down this way?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded as his brother left him and started back over to where Abyss still lay out cold against the wall "She said the cell he was in was down three halls."

"Welp…" Pitch grunted slightly as he again picked up Abyss and slung the still spirit over his shoulder, "Let's go get him so we can get out of this hell hole."

"I don't know Pitch." Jack grinned as he hurried after his brother, "It hasn't been all that bad."

Pitch didn't bother answering, the shade knowing full well that they had been lucky so far to have avoided the horrors he remembered that dwelled within the Vaults. There were many big players that had yet to make themselves known…a fact that was worrying him greatly.

Jack however took his brother's silence as an invitation

"I mean the worst so far was our older than the universe grandmother…"

"Did you forget the Arc demon who nearly cleaved you in two?" Pitch snorted at how jovial his younger brother was acting…considering the boy was barely able to walk due to the wound in his back

Jack forced a grin, "Awwww come on Pitch! Torment only got the best of me because he attacked me when my back was turned."

Pitch rolled his eyes, he really didn't feel like listening to his reckless brother brag about he could have taken the Arc demon. However, he did need to speak with Jack about what they were going to have to do once they got their father back…

"Jack I need to speak with you about something very important."

"Yeah?" Jack was caught off guard by the tone of seriousness in the Nightmare King's voice

Pitch inhaled slightly, "I…as you know Darkness's memory is being attacked right now by that damn spell Morana put on him."

Jack nodded, "Yeah but Ruin said…"

"Oh, come on Jack, I know as you that what you did will not keep Darkness safe for much longer." Pitch grinned, "I however have found a way to cleanse him of the spell all together."

"Really? How?" Jack grew excited at the idea of Darkness not having to worry about his memories disappearing.

Pitch glanced at the winter spirit, "Well, remember when I went with Patrick…"

As the winter spirit listened to what his brother was saying neither he nor Pitch noticed the torches that suddenly surged upwards, the flames dancing with violent elation before just as quickly dying down to their calm rhythm.

* * *

(Tooth Palace)

While Pitch and Jack traversed the Vaults across the world in the Tooth Palace a certain Changeling was also navigating winding corridors, and just like the brothers he too was searching…however it wasn't for someone but rather for his way back to his room.

"I don't recognize anything…" bright violet eyes shifted to a pale green, Paro getting more and more anxious about the fact he had gotten turned around.

The teen had been told by Tala to try and move around a bit once he felt better…which Paro had done for a little bit in the room. However, his natural curious instincts had taken over and the Changeling had thought it would be ok to take a quick walk down the hall.

However, the poor Changeling had gotten lost within the twisting corridors of the Palace and he now was on the verge of a panic attack. Paro was certain Toothiana would be extremely angry with him for wandering around her palace without her permission and would most likely punish him for it…at least that's what Neela would have done.

"Ok Paro calm down." The boy's voice quivered as he tried to talk himself out of his panic, "Just pick a direction…just as Darkness said 'you can't get more lost than you already are'…" Paro's eyes darted to one stairwell, he remembered walking up steps when he left his room so maybe these were the ones he needed to go down in order to get back there.

Paro quickly hurried to the stairs, wincing slightly as he made his way down them each step causing the wounds in his back to spark with pain. He really hoped Tala would be able to give him something for pain…the nature spirit had given him some medication earlier after Pitch and Darkness had left and it had helped. Now though it was wearing off…

So, with high hopes he was heading back to where he needed to be Paro made his way down the steps.

In the back of his mind Paro knew he should have simply stayed put and waited to be found but he didn't want to get caught out of his room in case the Fairy Queen didn't want him to be.

So, the Changeling continued down the steps in hopes he would find himself back in hall that led to the room she had put him.

"Well this is just great." Paro sighed when he reached the bottom and found that this hall didn't look anything like the one he remembered his room being on. "Guess I'll need to go back up…" green eyes shifted slowly to a light blue, Paro not looking forward to what he knew was going to be a painful climb.

Paro exhaled slightly "Might as well get this over with…" he placed his hand on the wall, the boy having to use it to steady himself. Instantly the teen's eyes shifted from blue to a bright yellow when he felt his hand sink to the wall. "Oh crap!" Paro stared at the small panel that was now sinking into the marble stone partition.

A low click and whirr promptly told Paro he had just made his situation even worse.

The Changeling had no time to move as tiles snapped sideways from underneath him.

A scream tore from the teen's throat as he found himself free falling into blackness. Paro desperately clawed at the sides of the wall trying to stop his downward decent, however it was no use.

Bright yellow eyes widened in fear as a bright light exploded underneath him, instinctively Paro tried to open his wings to catch himself from hitting the ground that was rising rapidly to meet him. At the action pain exploded in the boy's back, nearly causing him to black out. However, before he had much time to dwell on that agony Paro's body slammed to the earth causing his breath to be knocked from him.

"Oh gods…that hurt…" Paro moaned as he tried to get to his feet, the teen stopped instantly when a wave of lightning like pain sparked up his left leg. Tear filled pink eyes glanced at the limb, it was twisted at an angle, the skin already turning dark blue and purple, it was clear to Paro the appendage was damaged. "Just…great…" Paro panted as he lay his head on the ground, "Just what I need…a broken leg to go along with everything else."

After a moment the teen tried to forget the pain and try and figure out where he was.

Paro's eyes looked around the small grotto he had been deposited, there was a small pool of water that spread out in front of a large stone wall.

"Oh wow…." Despite his situation Paro was awestruck by the mural carved within the tan stone, "Is that the Queen?" the Changeling stared at that the fairy within the image. A slight smile came to his face as he studied the kind smile etched onto the Fae's face, "Bet it is." Paro was certain of it, who other than Toothiana could be portrayed as so powerful yet kind at the same time.

"Oh my goodness Paro!"

The Changeling was brought from his study of the wall by a very panicked voice, the boy turned his head a sense of relief flowing over him at the sight of Tala rushing up the path towards him.

"How in the world did you wind up out here!" the nature spirit quickly dropped the basket of she held as she fell to her knees beside the Changeling.

"I…I was trying to do as you asked." Paro whimpered slightly when she gently pressed on his leg, "And I got lost in the Palace and then I hit some hidden switch and I fell." A low moan left him, "And without my wings…"

"Shhhhh shhhhh it's ok Paro." Tala instantly tried to calm the boy, she could tell he was just as distraught over his broken leg as he was about the fact his wings were no longer available to him.

"Will…will you please not tell the Queen?" the Changeling whimpered as the nature spirit helped him sit up.

Tala frowned, "Why?"

Paro avoided her eyes, "I…I don't want her to be mad at me."

"And why would she mad Paro?" Tala cocked her head, she couldn't fathom why the boy would think that Tooth would angry at him.

"Well…" the boy took a breath, "I left my room without permission and she had to send you to look for me." Paro's eyes shifted to a pale green, "I'm so sorry!"

Tale smiled, "Oh dear, Tooth wouldn't be mad at you for leaving your room." She chuckled slightly, "And she didn't send me to find you."

Paro blinked, "She didn't?"

"Nope." Tala motioned to the abandoned basket she had dropped, "I had just come to the spring to gather some herbs for tonight's supper." She grinned slightly, "However I'll have to put that on hold."

A slight yelp escaped the teen when he was suddenly scooped up into the nature spirit's arms, "I'm fine Ms. Tala…I can walk." Paro hated the fact that he had interrupted the woman's chores…the Queen would most likely reprimand the nature spirit because of him now.

"Come now Paro." Tala snorted as she started back up the path, the Changeling cradled gently in her arms, "Your leg is bad off and I will not have you making it worse trying to walk on it." She clicked her tongue when the boy tried to protest again, "No, end of story." She offered him a smile, "Just relax, I'll have you patched up in a moment."

As Tala carried Paro towards the Palace neither saw the twisting vines that were snaking their way across the ground behind them.

* * *

(Burgess)

While Tala was unaware of the turbulence that was about erupt in the peaceful Palace in Burgess the Bennett home had finally settled into a sense of calm. Well as calm as it could be with Darkness trying to do chores despite the fact he had no clue what he was doing.

Darkness had completed the task of washing clothes and had moved onto the kitchen, where he had just finished cleaning the table from lunch and stacking up dishes. Now he was trying to figure out what to do with them…

"Do I just throw them away?" Darkness glanced at the small feline sitting on the table watching, a slight smirk on his face.

Sam shook his head, "No, you have to wash them." The feline chirped with humor when Darkness rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I do." The shade huffed as he grabbed a stack of plates from the table "Why did I assume it would simple as just throwing these stupid things away?" he glanced at Sam, "So do I put them in the same box thingy as the clothes?"

"You use the sink." Sam chirped slightly, this would be funnier if not for the fact the reason Darkness had no idea of what to do was due to the spirit's memories being out of whack.

"Oh, so that's what this thing is." Darkness nodded as he toted the plates over the silver basin, he had been wondering what purpose the thing served…it seemed to him that it just took up counter space.

The kitchen echoed with the sound of the shade dropping the plates into the sink (thankfully none of them broke).

Darkness looked the 'sink' over, he noticed a bottle of blue liquid beside the silver spout he quickly grabbed it, "Do I use this?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, pour some on the plates then fill the sink with water." He grinned, "Then you use that brush there to scrub them clean. Once you do, rinse the soap off, and put them in that…" he motioned with a paw at the white rack on the counter, "to dry."

Darkness grinned as he did as was told, "Ok so the blue stuff is in…"

"Now just turn the knob on the right."

The shade eagerly did so, "Oh that's cool." Darkness was truly impressed as he watched steaming water cascade from the silver spout and into the basin.

"I know, right?" Sam grinned at the fact the shade was just as confused with the new age invention as he had been, "It used to be much harder before they came up with the idea of running water."

Darkness nodded, "Whoever did must have been gen…"

A loud buzzing sound caused the shade to curse and spin around, slinging water as he did so.

"Calm down Darkness!" Sam stood up quickly, "It's just the washing machine letting us know it's done."

"I knew that." Silver eyes gleamed at the look of humor that was now on the feline's face, "And if you tell anyone otherwise…" Darkness instantly stopped his fake threat when a wave of terror hit him, "Sam, hey I was joking." The shade quickly placed the dish in his hand back into the sink when he caught sight of how bad the feline had started shaking.

"Oh gods…. how can it be here?"

"Sam?" Darkness was growing more and more concerned as he watched the kitten's eyes dart back and forth, as if the feline was excepting something to come at him at any moment, "Hey what's wrong?"

"But he had it…. It was with him when Pitch made him go away!" Sam wasn't listening to the Darkness, the teen now fully gripped by panic, "So the only way it could be here is if he's here!"

"Sam…just calm down…" Darkness slowly stepped towards the table where the kitten was now on all fours, his entire body shaking violently.

Sam however was too far gone to be calmed

"I have to run! I have to run before he comes for me!" a wail escaped the kitten, the sound echoing in the kitchen.

"Who Sam?" Darkness made sure his voice was gentle, he was nearly to the table…

Instead of answering Sam's body suddenly spasmed with such intensity he lurched forward, his small body falling from the table.

"Sam!" Darkness instantly rushed forward, the shade diving just in time to catch the still writhing feline in his palms. Darkness pulled Sam to his chest, desperately trying to stop the convulsing spirit "Rashana!" Darkness didn't know why he called for her, knowing full well that the woman upstairs was in no condition to help, however the shade was beyond reason as he tried to figure out what was happening to the young spirit now held tight against him.

"Darkness what's going on!"

"Jamie!" Darkness looked up at the boy now rushing into the kitchen, "Something's wrong with Sam!"

Jamie instantly was at Darkness's side, the boy also kneeling on the floor, "Tell me what happened?" brown eyes filled with concern as Jamie watch the feline now thrashing in the shade's arms. It looked to him as if Sam was trying run away from his own skin.

"I don't know…" Darkness's voice took on a plaintiff tone, "One minute I was joking with him and the next he freaked out about someone being here and then this."

"Did Sam say who it was?" Jamie racked his brain for who would have sent the teen into such a state.

Auburn hair swished as Darkness shook his head, "No…" he winced when the kitten's claws caught his arm as Sam's body twisted in agony.

Jamie grit his teeth when a yowl escaped the feline, the sound full of agony and pain "Well whatever is happening its hurting him…"

"So what do we do!" Darkness couldn't help the rise in his voice, the shade felt utterly useless as he held the poor teen who was now wailing in pain.

Before Jamie could respond a loud tearing sound filled the air, followed by another yowl of pain from the little feline.

"Ow!" Darkness was caught off guard when the feline suddenly swiped upwards, tiny claws catching his cheek. Without thinking the shade loosened his grip on the feline…

The moment he did Sam lunged out of his arms, the kitten falling hard to the linoleum floor, his body writhing as if it were being electrocuted.

"Sam!" Jamie moved to grab the spirit, however both he and Darkness had to cover their eyes as bright light exploded from the feline.

Several cracks, along with another ripping sound tore through the air. This time however the sounds were quickly followed by a human scream.

At the sound both Jamie and Darkness uncovered their eyes, both now staring in shock at Sam (the boy now in his human form) laying on the floor his body shaking violently from the pain of his forced transformation.

"Sam..." Jamie gently reached to touch the boy whose eyes were closed, his chest heaving as the spirit tried to regain his breath, "You…you ok?"

Crimson eyes blinked open, Sam obviously disoriented as to where he was.

"Calm down Sam." Darkness spoke quickly when a spike of fear slammed into him, "You're safe. You're at Jamie's house."

Sam turned to the shade, the boy still trying to gather himself, "Da…Darkness?" his head swiveled to Jamie, "Jamie?" suddenly the look of relief left the teen's face and instantly was replaced with one of terror, "Oh gods is he here yet!"

"Sam?" Jamie frowned as the teen struggled to his feet, "Just who are you talking about?"

"Bo…" Sam stopped mid-word, his head snapping to the doorway that led to the living room.

A surge of power pulsed through the house, the intensity of it causing all in the house to quake with fear.

"Oh pretty!"

Crimson eyes widened at Sophie's excited voice, "No!"

Jamie was nearly bowled over when Sam scrambled to his feet, "Sam what's going on!" he stared at the teen's retreating form, Sam already having crossed the distance of the room. Jamie startled when he was pulled upwards.

"Come on kid we gotta see why Sam's acting so crazy!" Darkness didn't bother to see if the boy was following the shade focused on getting to Sam who was exuding so much fear the shade could literally feel it in every fiber of his being.

Darkness rushed to the living room, just in time to see Sam scoop up something before Sophie could touch it.

"Hey! No fair Sam." The little blonde stomped her foot at the teen now laying with his back to the far wall, "I saw it firs!"

"Sam…" Darkness ignored the disgruntled Sophie as he slowly stepped to where Sam lay, the boy's arms now holding something to his chest as if his life depended on it.

"You found me…you found me…"

A frown came to the shade's face as the teen's words became a chant. Silver eyes gleamed as Darkness caught sight of just what Sam held.

Clutched in the boy's arms was a long obsidian staff, the wood ancient and gnarled with grooves like marks left from claws. Atop it was a golden hued pumpkin, whose surface seemed to pulse and writhe with life as Sam talked.

"But you can't be here…you can't…" Sam pulled the staff closer, not caring that the pumpkin's surface seared his cheek, "There are mortal souls here that mean a lot to me…. I can't let you hurt them…they've been so good to me."

"Oh wow…that's Hallow's staff!"

Darkness glanced at Jamie who had come up beside him, "What?"

Brown eyes were full of excitement, "Oh man where'd you find that Sam? According to the Spirit Book that staff was stolen decades ago!"

"I didn't steal it!" Sam's voice took on a manic tone as he jumped to his feet, "Eve found me! I didn't want her! I never wanted her! But she chose me and I have to keep her from him!"

Darkness held his hands up, "Ok ok Sam, we don't think you stole anything." The shade tensed when Sam's eyes darted around, he could tell the boy was about to try and flee, "We just want to help."

"You can't help me!" Sam shook his head vigorously, his black hair swishing with the motion, "I have to keep Eve away from others myself!"

"Sam wai…" Darkness didn't finish before the frightened teen before him leapt through the low window, the action sending a spray of glass across the floor as he did so. "Jamie stay here with Sophie and your mother. I'm going after Sam!"

Darkness didn't wait for the boy to respond, the shade following through the broken pane after the boy he could see fleeing into the afternoon light.

* * *

Cliff! Cliffs everywhere! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you. I can't wait for what I have planned ];) Till next time.


	92. Chapter 94

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and support I really love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. So, I have received bad news and it has come down to I need exploratory surgery. I'm not sure when but my friend will let you guys know, I assure you the story will not be stopped, though until I recover I may be later than normal with the updates. However until the surgery I will post as normal ;) Now without further ado, the next chapter.

* * *

(Forrest of Bel)

Located in the middle of the world stood an ancient forest. Trees twisted and marred with age stood firm against all that had tried to come against them, from weather to spirits these wooden giants had stood tall throughout it all. Strewn across the floor were branches, snapped and rotted, these broken limbs filling the air with a wooden scent.

However, for Ahio who was walking over these broken branches and crisp leaves he wasn't that interested in the sights nor smell of the forest around. Instead the boy held a small map in his hand, his grey eyes trying to decipher where he was.

"Ok…." Ahio sighed as he stopped walking when he came to a split in the not so defined path, "This doesn't really tell me if I should go right or left..." he glanced sideways at the small elf on his shoulder, "Any idea how to get to Acton, Dingle?"

The little elf shrugged

Ahio rolled his eyes as he picked the left and started walking, "Then why did you come?"

Dingle grinned and pointed to Ahio and then his own eye

"I think I can handle picking up an order from a Dryad village." The teen snorted, a bit offended North had sent the little creature to watch over him, "It's not like anything is go…"

A loud crack reverberating off the trees caused Ahio to stop mid-step, his entire body stiffening in fear when the smell of sulpha reached his nostrils.

"And here I thought we'd never find a living soul in this Thain forsaken wood."

Ahio went rigid as three large demons descended from the air, he had just enough time to toss the very surprised elf into the bushes next to him before loud thuds indicated the creatures had landed.

"But thankfully you proved me wrong kid." The largest of the demons grinned, his tail lashing side to side, "We are looking for something and perhaps you could help us out."

"Maybe." Ahio forced a smile, glad that they had not noticed Dingle who was now grumbling in the thick bush "Depends on what you need."

The demon sneered at that, "I like your moxie kid…what's your name?"

"Ahio." Ahio stiffened as the other two demon circled around him, "You?" the teen knew he was in trouble however the best he could hope for was to stall for time till he could think of some way out of his situation.

"I'm the head of scouting group 1423, but you can call me Jakren."

"Well Jakren." Ahio grinned, "What can I do for you?"

Jakren smirked, "See my friends and I were on our way to Acton village and we happen to have gotten turned around in this forest."

Ahio made a show of looking sympathetic, "Yeah, it can be confusing in here if you don't know where you're going."

"But lucky for us you seem to have a map that will help us." The demon motioned to the parchment in Ahio's hand, "Now if you'll be so kind I'll take it off your hands."

"Hmmm well actually I can't do that." Ahio inhaled slightly, knowing what he was about to do was going to cost him, "As seeing the map is a bit…" the teen took hold of the map on either side.

A loud curse left the demon when a spark of lightning went from one of the boy's hand to the other, instantly turning the paper to a smoldering pile of ash.

"…unreadable." Ahio smirked at the look of rage now on the demon's face.

"You are going to regret that brat." A snarl escaped the demon, yellow slit eyes flicked to the other two, sending an unspoken signal.

Before Ahio knew what was happening the teen felt himself tackled to the ground, strong clawed hands now holding his arms and legs to the earth. Ahio didn't bother to struggle against the demons, knowing there wasn't really a point, instead he glanced at the bush where Dingle had been. A sense of relief washed over him when he saw that the little elf was no longer there.

"Alright brat, since you decided to act like an idiot and destroy the map." Leaves crunched underfoot as Jakren walked over to the restrained teen, "You're going to personally lead us to Acton."

"You might as well kill me." Ahio grit his teeth when the demon holding his arms bent them painfully behind his back, "Because I won't take you anywhere."

Jakren grinned, revealing ivory fangs, "Who said anything about you taking us?"

Ahio's heart fell at the demon's next words

"Dryads tend to be a compassionate lot that will take any 'wounded' spirit into their village."

Before the boy could react, what felt like a ton of bricks slammed upside his head, sending him spiraling into blackness.

* * *

(North's Workshop)

Unaware of the trouble Ahio was in, at the North Pole the young demon Nyx was bounding down one of the Workshops many halls. The young Ale was exploring once again, Nyx not able to quell her curiosity of the world around her. After being locked within the Between with only the monster Terror as her mentor Nyx took every opportunity to discover her new world…

"Wonder what's in here?" Nyx's voice echoed off the walls as she bounced to yet another closed door.

Yellow eyes gleamed as Nyx glanced around to make sure again that no yetis were around to yell at her to not go into the room. A grin split her lips when none were, without waiting any longer Nyx carefully opened the door her scaled tail lashing side to side, the appendage echoing her excitement.

"Well this was a letdown…." Nyx's wings dropped to her sides, echoing her disappointment as she stepped from the hall and into a large room.

Inside the new room the walls were the same as all the workshop, expertly crafted wooden beams that filled the room with an earthy smell. Beams of the same texture and make ran across the ceiling, stretching from wall to wall as they held up the heavy roof above that was heaped with snow.

Even the furnishings were just as what she had found in all the rooms thus far. A large bed, plush and cozy, nestled within a hand carved wooden frame. Beside the bed, as with all the rooms, a medium sized night stand made of mahogany stood. This piece allowing a person upon the bed a place to set drinks as well as a resting place for the ancient lamp that was ready and willing to offer light to any who needed it.

Nyx huffed as she walked in, the girl not even bothering to go open the door she knew led to the rooms closet "Thought there'd be something cool in at least one of these stupid rooms." The demon raked her clawed fingers down the comforter of the bed, the girl not noticing the rip in the fabric that followed the motion, "I mean, these rooms are on the bottom level of the workshop…" yellow eyes rolled as Nyx tired of looking, "Guess I'll just go back and mess with the yeti..."

The halls echoed with the sound of clawed feet as Nyx raced down them, the young demon now excited about the idea of again riling up the furry workers that lived at the Pole.

After a few moments of running the familiar sounds of hammering and yetish babbling filled Nyx's ears. She grinned as she left the hall she was in and emerged into the large domed room that led to the main workshop. Her scaled tail wagged as thousands of pranks filled her mind, she would start with the Greg in woodshop first then…

"монстрs!"

Nyx put on the proverbial brakes as North's shout cracked in the air, the demon instinctively launched herself into the rafters above. She was pretty certain that the Guardian was mad about her exploring the Workshop without his permission. She crouched against the wood as North burst from the door that led to his personal office the man followed closely by one of the many little elves that lived in the Pole.

"No one attacks my child and get away with!"

 _"_ _Wonder what's wrong?"_ Nyx shivered at the sheer anger reflected in the normally calm and happy face of the Guardian. _"Whatever it is it's bad."_ The demon shrank against the beam she was on when she caught sight of the two gleaming scimitars strapped to North's side.

"Phil!"

Nyx watched as the large yeti rushed to the Guardian, the creature's face full of concern.

"Raga?"

"I am stepping out for moment." North's voice was strained, it obvious the man was trying to restrain his anger "You are in charge while I am gone."

Phil's own face filled with concern, "Rawra?"

"No, you do not need to concern yourself, I will be fine." North's eyes gleamed as he grabbed a globe from his jacket, "Dingle," he glanced down at the little elf staring up at him with wide eyes "You two were just outside Acton yes?"

Nyx watched the little elf nodded vigorously, the bell atop its hat jingling with the action

"Good." North's eyes gleamed as he brought the globe to his lips, "I say Acton." The Guardian tossed the globe to the floor, the glass shattering as a swirling vortex opened up before him.

Nyx watched Phil salute as North (followed closely by the little elf) stepped into the swirling vortex, she glimpsed a dense forest of ancient oak trees just before the portal collapsed.

The sudden sound of retreating steps brought Nyx's attention again to the floor below, her eyes watched as Phil started to the corridor that was across the room. She waited until the sound of clicking gears sounded indicating that the yeti had taken the elevator that led to the main floor of the Workshop.

Yellow slit eyes gleamed when a sudden mischievous thought inched its way into the young demon's mind "I could go mess with the yetis…orrrrrr…" Nyx's tail wagged back and forth, "I could go peek in North's office."

With stealth that was as natural to demons as breathing Nyx dropped to the wooden floor and silently raced to the room North had vacated.

Nyx looked around for anyone that might try and stop her…when no one met her gaze the demon placed a claw into the wood just beside the brass knob. With practiced ease Nyx twisted her finger counterclockwise.

A loud popping echoed in the air as her ivory claw dislodged the bolt that held the door secure.

Nyx grinned as she glanced again for anyone to stop her, when none met her gaze the demon slipped unseen into the room.

* * *

(The Vaults)

Unaware of the young demon's mischievous exploit at the Pole, within the fabled Vaults Pitch was dealing with the repercussions of bringing up something that was just as horrendous for the young winter spirit now trembling against the wall of the corridor they were walking.

"Jack, just breath." Pitch's voice was full of worry as he knelt beside his sibling who looked as if he were hyperventilating.

Jack shook his head, his chest heaving rapidly as he tried in vain to get his emotions under control.

"I am so sorry I should never have asked…" the Nightmare King was mentally kicking himself, "I told Patrick I shouldn't…"

"No…. no." Jack forced himself to speak, though the teen wanted nothing more than run away from the phantom place that had risen within his mind, "I'm just weak…"

"Jack, you are anything but weak." Pitch growled in his throat, from the sheer terror he was feeling from his sibling who never showed any fear at all whatever had occurred in the boy's past warranted such a reaction.

Blue eyes gleamed with humor, "Yeah, if I were stronger then I wouldn't be reduced an emotional wreck just because someone mentions…that place."

Pitch exhaled, he should have waited to ask the boy about going to Winter's Dungeons till they got back but he had thought it would be fine…however the moment he had mentioned the place the winter spirit had nearly bolted down the hall.

In fact, Jack would have if Pitch hadn't dumped their uncle to the floor (who was still sprawled there out cold) and grabbed him. The winter spirit had then slumped to the ground holding the sides of his head and screaming something about fire, chains, and dark pits.

The Nightmare King had waited for nearly twenty minutes for his brother to calm down, Pitch having to speak quiet reassurances until Jack seemed to wake from whatever memory filled trance that had taken hold of his mind.

It was clear to the shade after Jack's reaction just now to someone just speaking of Winter's Dungeons, the idea of asking the boy to take him there was no longer on the table.

"So why…did you need to go there?"

Pitch was pulled from his thought by his brother's quiet question, "Ummm, no real reason." he avoided Jack's eyes, "Just a rumor there might be a cure for Darkness's memory problem located within Win…that place."

Jack inhaled slightly, "Th…then we need to go." The teen shivered slightly, "If…if there is something that will help Darkness there."

"I believe it was a false rumor." Pitch quickly waved a hand in dismissal as he got to his feet and retrieved Abyss from the floor. "Not even worth looking into."

Jack frowned, he could tell the Nightmare King was lying, however before he could call Pitch out on it the shade started walking again.

"Now enough of chasing false leads. Let's move onto something I am sure of." Pitch quickly continued talking trying to distract his sibling, "I have found a way for Sam to not have to worry about demons or other spirits being able to track him."

At that Jack instantly forgot about the earlier conversation, "Really!" the winter spirit hurried after the shade, "How?"

Pitch smirked as he shifted Abyss on his shoulder, "A Lacuna stone."

"A what?" Jack cocked his head as they turned the corner and entered the last hall

"It's a stone that masks a person or spirit's energy signature." The Nightmare King glanced back at his brother, noting that the teen had regained some of his color (since earlier the poor boy had turned as white as a ghost) "The challenge now is to find something to attach it to so Sam can wear it."

Jack rubbed his chin, "Wait I got it!"

Pitch raised and eyebrow when the teen snapped his fingers, "Oh?"

"Sam's watch." Jack beamed with pride that he had remembered the trinket his shy friend had gotten, "Mom bought it for him when she took us shopping."

"You know Jack…." Pitch mulled over the solution, "That just might work. A watch would be something that the Lacuna could be stored in as well as something natural he could wear, so Sam wouldn't feel self-conscience about it." He glanced at his brother, "That was a good idea."

"I'm full of those." Jack twirled his staff slightly, the teen able to forget the pain in his body in light of his brilliance.

Pitch rolled his eyes, the shade started to respond with a snarky remark however he stopped instantly when a pulse of energy washed over him.

"Pitch…that felt familiar."

Golden eyes gleamed as he glanced at his sibling, Jack also having paused at the sensation, the winter spirit able to feel it just as he had. "Yeah…I think that was from father."

Jack's eyes widened, "Then we must be close!"

"Jack!" Pitch tried to stop his brother, however the shade missed grabbed the teen by inches, "Wait!" however the Nightmare King's shout was for naught as the winter spirit sprinted forward disappearing quickly around the bend of the corner.

Pitch grunted as he quickened his pace, the shade a bit hindered by the weight of their uncle, once he turned the corner as well Pitch halted his step.

Jack stood stock still, looking through iron bars that were in the wall. The boy's face was drawn with emotion, streams of ice running down pale cheeks as he stared into what Pitch could only assume was their father's cell.

"Jack…is he in there?" Pitch's voice was quiet as he walked to his brother, from the fear drifting from the teen the condition of their father was most likely not good.

The teen could only nod, the boy not able to speak

As Pitch came up beside his brother and glanced into the cell, he understood why.

Chand was suspended by thick obsidian chains, these cruel links secured to tight shackles that were tight around the man's obviously broken wrists. Thick streams of almost black blood ran down the man's body, twisting and twining like a river till they met together in an ever-growing puddle on the cold stone floor.

A sudden inhale of breath caused Chand's entire body to spasm, the action causing a fresh gush of crimson from the numerous gashes and cuts that covered his entire frame. This sudden movement sent the ancient spirit's body rocking, revealing in the dim light numerous gleaming ivory bone protruding from his arms and legs.

Ink like shadows dropped from Chand, the blackness hissing as it slithered across blood stain stone as it searched for any sort of life they could take in order to preserve the one of their King.

"That's…that's kind of what happens when Darkness is hurt isn't it?" Jack's voice quivered as he watched the shadows wail and scream their frustration at the fact they could not help their master. Blue eyes watched as the tendrils spiraled back upwards seeping once again back into Chand's broken body.

Pitch nodded, "Yeah…and I bet just like the shadows that protect Darkness the ones that protect our father will not care that we're Chand's children. They will try and take our lives to preserve his."

Jack bit the inside of his lip, "Then…then how do we rescue him?"

"I'll think of something…" Pitch clenched his fist, the shade not having the slightest idea of how they were going to save their father…if they couldn't even touch him.

"I could…" Jack stopped suddenly, the teen nearly being bowled over by the large pulse of energy that rocked up from the corridor.

"I knew we had gotten off too easy."

"Pitch?" Jack stiffened when an animalistic scream reverberated off the walls "What was that?"

"That Jack, is why no one returns from the bottom level of the Vaults." Pitch exhaled as he glanced sideways at Abyss who was still slung over his shoulder, the Void Keeper showing no indication that he was going to be any help.

Before Jack could ask what his brother meant the teen had to catch himself as the entire hall shook, rocks raining down from the sheer power now pulsing ahead of whatever monster was coming.

"Jack…get behind me."

The winter spirit normally would have protested, however the tone in his brother's voice left no room for argument. Just as he did the winter spirit felt an immense surge of heat, he peeked out from behind his brother and instantly regretted it.

Standing in the corridor was the daunting figure of an enormous black skinned demon.

The creature stood nearly eight feet tall, his thick curled horns just inches from impelling the rock above. Four wings flared outwards, the appendages adorned with spikes and bits of broken glass that gleamed within the now dancing flames of torches that seemed to have come to life within the presence of the demon.

"Well well well if it isn't the famed Nightmare King…" the demon's voice hiss and popped as if it were a crackling fire, "Thought I'd not get the chance to repay you…"

Jack almost lost his stomach when the creature turned his neck upwards, revealing a gaping wound that exposed his throat muscles.

"For this…" bits of lava spewed from the wound as the demon lowered his head, his blood red eyes now fixated on Pitch with a gleam of murderous intent.

Blue eyes glanced at Pitch, "Ummmm you know him?"

Pitch forced a smile as he carefully rolled Abyss off his shoulder, "Yeah…I kinda of…tore out Abaddon's throat in my escape from this hell hole." The Nightmare King used his foot to push the Keeper against the wall, not taking his eyes off the demon, "An act that apparently he never forgave me for."

Jack had to cover his ears when a reverberating roar split the air, the force of it shaking down rocks and debris. "I think that's an understatement Pitch."

"It would seem so." Pitch grimaced as the demon lunged forward, froth flying from his mouth, The Nightmare King quickly called into being his scythe, "Stay back until you have an opening understood." Without waiting for his brother to reply Pitch launched himself forward, ready to meet the oncoming demon head on.

* * *

(Burgess)

While Jack and Pitch were dealing with physical demons, in the town of Burgess Sam was dealing with mental ones.

The shy teen was currently running through the dim lit town, its occupants all bedding down for the afternoon. Sam didn't care that the sun was sinking in the sky, nor that his feet were bleeding from what he was putting them through as he raced over rough pavement.

All that was on the boy's mind was getting as far away from the people he cared about.

However, he was finding that hard to do since one of them would not let him go.

"Sam! Come on! Let's talk!"

Sam whimpered as he ducked in between two building, the teen trying to lose the shade still following him. He had to get away before Darkness caught up to him…crimson eyes gleamed as Sam caught sight of the forest just beyond the rim of town. If he could get to the trees, then perhaps he could lose the shade.

With a burst of speed Sam exited the alley, his bleeding feet leaving a trail behind him as he raced to the forest.

"Sam! Wait!"

Again, Sam ignored Darkness's plea, instead the teen quickened his pace. A sense of relief came over Sam when he left the rough paved roads of the town and touched the cool earth of the forest. He didn't pause though at the rim and instead dashed into the trees, Sam knowing that just past Jack's lake there was a Travelers Stone that could take him away from the town and those he needed to protect.

For what felt like an eternity Sam ran through the forest, ignoring branches that slapped against his face as he raced under the low hanging limbs, ignoring rocks that imbedded into his soles, his focus on the gleaming lake he could see coming up in the distance. If he could just get past the lake he would reach the stone…

Unfortunately for Sam, he wouldn't make it.

A cry escaped the teen when he was suddenly snatched backwards by his ankle, Sam felt himself falling forward however right before he hit the earth Sam was caught by what felt like writhing smoke. Crimson eyes widened in fear as he recognized the tendrils now wrapping around him as shadows, "Darkness! Let me go!"

Silver eyes gleamed in the low light of the dying sun as Darkness rose from a shadow that was flickering from one of the many trees, "Sam calm down…"

"No no no no no!" black hair swished as the teen shook his head, the thin strip of orange gleaming in the dying light of the sky above "You don't understand!" Sam's eyes rimmed with tears as he thrashed against the writhing blackness that held as tight as any rope or chain.

Darkness's heart clenched as the boy struggled to get free of the shadows used to stop him, "Sam I can if you will just talk to me…"

"You'll hate me!" Sam wailed suddenly, his entire body going limp as the boy gave up trying to get free, "You'll hate me…." The teen's voice became a whisper as he curled in on himself, Sam resting his face against the cool earth, "You'll...hate me…"

"Sam…" Darkness made sure his voice was gentle, "Please…just…just talk to me." The shade carefully knelt beside the teen, "If…if it's because of Bones…"

"No…" Sam didn't look at the man now hovering over him, "No its not him I'm afraid of this time…"

Darkness startled when crimson eyes turned up to him suddenly, the shade could see sheer self-hate within them.

"It's me."

"I don't…I don't understand." Darkness gently helped Sam sit up, silently calling off the shadows restraining the teen.

Sam inhaled slightly as the shadows slowly dissipated, "I'm…It's not safe for anyone to be around me."

Darkness frowned when Sam clutched the staff to his chest, "Sam, no one thinks that…"

"It doesn't matter what everyone thinks!" tears streamed down the teen's face as he shook his head "Now that Eve is here I can't stay…"

"Is that the staff's name?"

"What?" Sam blinked slightly at the tone of curiosity in the shade's voice, he had been expecting the man to react violently upon finding out the name of the staff he held.

Darkness smiled as he sat cross-legged beside the teen, "Your staff…you called it Eve." He motioned to the staff now gleaming orange, "Did you name it that?"

Sam shook his head, "No…she told me."

"I see." Silver eyes studied the staff that seemed to be doing the same to him, Darkness swore the eyes within the pumpkin blinked at him. "And how did you come to find her?"

"Ummmm well thing is…" Sam bit his lip, not sure if he really wanted to share this with the shade.

"Sam if you don't want to…"

"No no I need to." Sam exhaled, his body shaking slightly, the teen's body trying to come down from the adrenaline rush of him trying to get away from the shade now comforting him.

Darkness placed a hand on the teen's back, the shade sensing that what Sam was about to tell him was really emotional for the boy.

Sam inhaled ready to bare his soul to one of the few he trusted, "It all started the day I died…"

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story, your reviews keep me updating as quick as I do :) Till next time.


	93. Chapter 95

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and new followers. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I do have some news, I am going to have surgery and unfortunately it will put me out of commission for a while…in fact my next update will be December 2. I promise I am going to continue the story just will be a bit till I'm up to the task of writing. Now without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

(Forest of Bel)

Twisting limbs swayed in the gentle wind that blew through the now dimming forest. Crisp leaves danced their way down from their swaying beds some of them landing on the cool earth below…however some of this drifting foliage didn't fall to the ground instead it gently fell on the young teen laying on his side.

Ahio groaned, his grey eyes blinking as the soft tickle of something on his cheek roused him from the darkness of unconsciousness. Instantly panic set in when he registered the feeling of cold around his body. It grew when Ahio realized that his arms were bound tight behind his back by what he could tell were chains.

 _"_ _Oh, just great…"_ Ahio groaned when the feeling of something coarse on his tongue pulled his attention from the chains pinning his arms to his side. _"Should have expected those morons would do something to keep me quiet."_ Ahio mentally cursed the demons when he realized that a rope had been pulled between his teeth, the tightness of it not only cutting into the sides of his mouth but also making it near impossible to make any sound other than muffled whines or whimpers. To Ahio's dismay as an added measure to make sure he couldn't warn anyone that came to help the demons had added a thick leather strap over the rope.

Leaves crunched underneath him as Ahio moved to sit up, a jolt of pain rocked through him causing the boy to drop back to the ground. _"Bastards..."_ the teen's breath came fast as he tried to get a handle on the pain now rocking through his chest, _"They must have broken my ribs…"_ another hiss of pain escaped when Ahio moved his right leg, _"And they did something to my leg…"_ the storm spirit grit his teeth and forced himself to sit up despite the agonizing pain that erupted from his ribs.

Four long gashes ran the length of his leg, the almost trench like gouges cascading crimson despite his bodies attempt to seal them off.

 _"_ _So that's their plan…"_ A groan escaped Ahio when he caught sight of a small metallic piece inside one of the wounds, _"The demons planted a tracker…which will lead them to Acton if anyone finds me."_

A sudden breeze set the teen shivering, a bit from the cold and partly from the pain that was coursing through him. A low thud echoed as Ahio let himself fall back to the earth, the teen unable to stay upright any longer, the ache in his chest simply too much.

 _"_ _I have to get away from here somehow."_ Ahio's mind was racing, " _If any of spirits from Acton find me…those demons will follow them back to the village."_ The teen knew from Faine that what the demons had planned would work…since the poor Dryad had been on the receiving end of the winged creature's deceit.

"Kreri! Look over there! I thought I heard something!"

 _"_ _Crap!"_ Ahio's heart began racing at the voice now echoing through the air, the teen shook his head wildly trying to get the leather strap off. However just like the rope, the strap had been wrapped securely, buckled just behind his head at the base of his neck.

Unwilling to give up Ahio began rubbing the side of his face against the ground. The teen ignored the rocks and other forest debris that cut his skin as he did so, the storm spirit desperate to get the gag off so he could warn whoever was coming about the danger they were in.

"Hyat! Over here I think I found them!"

At the voice Ahio turned his head upwards, he could make out the faint outline of a person standing on the embankment above him.

"Mmmph!" Ahio yelled against the tight gag trying to warn the person coming, the teen knowing full well that these poor spirits were playing right into the demon's hands.

The person above mistook the boy's muffled cry

"Don't worry! We'll be down in a moment."

Ahio felt like crying at the man's reassuring tone, these kind spirits were going to die because of him…

Crumbling earth told the teen that the unfortunate Samaritan was on the way to him. Ahio watched as a man in his late twenties moved away from the incline he had just descended.

The spirit was obviously of the nature variety, the dark green hair clipped close to his scalp a dead giveaway, not to mention the green grass that sprouted to life from beneath bare feet as the man moved towards him.

"Ok child, just breath." The man spoke gently as he moved towards the bound teen, "You're safe now."

 _"_ _But you're not."_ Ahio wanted to scream, however the only sound he could make was a muffled whimper.

Which of course brought a sympathetic expression from the man

"Don't be scared." A kind smile came to the man's face, "I'm Kreri, and I'll have you free in a moment."

Hope leapt in Ahio's chest when the man knelt and began messing with the buckle of the strap that held the rope gag in place… if it was removed then he could warn about the tracker the demons had placed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple

"Mmp?" Ahio whimpered when the Dryad suddenly stopped trying to get the strap off and rocked back on his feet

"Sorry kid…" The man's soft green eyes were full of true apology as he glanced at the teen looking at him, "But the slavers used a seal on this to keep it from being removed." A forced smile came to his face, "But don't worry there is a mage at the village that can break the seal no problem."

Ahio ground his teeth against the rope between his teeth, the demons had been frustratingly thorough. From breaking his ribs and messing up his leg so that he couldn't leave on his own, to putting a seal to keep the gag in place to keep him from warning anyone that came to help.

"Oh, he's a storm spirit."

Ahio was brought from his thought to another man now moving down the embankment, the spirit also obviously a Dryad as the first.

The man Kreri nodded, "Yeah, which is odd Hyet…since the last I heard the slave trade that sneaks through here were moving Naiads to the village of Jojan."

Hyet frowned as he too knelt beside the bound teen, "Perhaps the lad had the misfortune of coming across them at some point." An angry look crossed the Dryad's face, "Bastards…they have no heart. Taking others and selling them just to earn gold coin, it truly makes me sick."

Ahio jumped when the man placed a hand to the chains, the Dryad seeing if he could get them loose. An involuntary whimper escaped Ahio as pain erupted from his ribs when the man pulled on the links.

"Oh, I am sorry child." Hyet quickly removed his hand, the man's dark brown eyes now examining the boy's skin under the chains, "You must have broken ribs when you fell." The Dryad was mentally berating himself for not noticing the black and blue skin under the thick chains.

 _"_ _Please don't stop! I need to warn you about the danger you are in!"_ Ahio whined when the man stopped trying to get him free and stood up.

Of course, the two kind spirit's mistook what Ahio was trying to say

"Don't worry boy, we aren't going to leave you here." Hyet offered the boy a smile, the man thinking the boy's protest was for the fact he was scared they were going to leave him "We'll take you to our village, so the slavers can't find you."

A smile came to Kreri's face, "Yes, and our doctor will get you patched up."

Ahio struggled against the Dryad who reached to pick him up, if they wouldn't listen the best he could do was not make it easy for them to take him to their home.

"Hey calm down." The Dryad spoke gently as he struggled to keep his hold on the now thrashing teen. "You need to understand we are trying to help you!"

"Hyet I bet he's in pain." Kreri pointed to the teen's leg which was hanging limp, "He has something lodged in his leg from the fall as well, and it's buried pretty deep, so the doctor will need to remove whatever it is."

Not wanting to cause the boy pain, Hyet quickly laid him back down, "Well what do we do Kreri?" he glanced at the other Dryad, "We can't move the lad without hurting him."

Hope spring up in Ahio, maybe they would leave him return later…which would give him time to try and figure out how to out of this situation. That hope was dashed by the Dryads next words

"We can't leave him here and come back…" Hyet glanced up at the forest rimming the incline above them "The slavers are most likely looking for the lad as we speak."

"Wait I have something in my bag…" Kreri slung a satchel from his shoulder, "I picked up some Somnus root earlier for Doc Frythe…" the Dryad's voice was muffled as he fished around in the bag, "It should knock the boy out so that he'll stay calm and won't feel pain when we move him."

"Mmph!" Ahio shook his head, if these spirits sedated him then he'd have no chance at all to hinder them from taking him back to their village. The teen balked when the Dryad knelt beside him, a tan root now in his hand, Ahio desperately tried to avoid the earth scented shoot now being held under his nose.

Unfortunately bound as he was, Ahio wasn't able to get away from the soothing scent now under his nostrils. With a final muffled plea Ahio's eyes closed in slumber, the last thing the boy seeing the kind eyes of his rescuers that were now doomed by that kindness.

* * *

(North's Workshop)

Unware of the situation Ahio was in, at the Pole Nyx was beyond excited…since the girl had managed to break into North's personal office.

Yellow eyes gleamed as the door opened, she had been wanting to go into North's private workshop since she had arrived at the Pole and was told she wasn't allowed inside. Nyx could only imagine the wonders that were hidden within the room.

She wasn't disappointed.

Brilliant lights covered every inch of the room, glistening and twinkling like stars as the lines of bulbs snaked their way around the walls and ceiling. Hundreds of winged toys hummed as they floated through the air, the mechanisms crafted into familiar shapes as well as some that could only exist within the imagination. All over the floor wooden carvings stood, images ranging from animal to modern day marvels, however what linked each of them were the intricate details that had been carved by a master's hand.

"Wow…" Nyx's eyes sparkled with excitement, "This is even better than I imagined!"

Her tail wagged as Nyx raced around the office, the demon touching every wooden carving and toy she could reach. She clambered onto shelves and launched sideways making a game of trying to catch the hovering contraptions that seemed to dart away from her as if they were living beings.

After a while however even this amazing game lost its interest to the energetic demon

"Ok what else is cool in here?" Nyx's chest heaved, the girl winded from her play.

With great exuberance the demon set about exploring every nook and cranny of the forbidden office. Nyx taking great pleasure in picking up anything and everything that wasn't nailed down or too heavy. She bounced to every shelf and every table, her eyes scanning everything that were on them. The demon then caught sight of the large cherry wood desk that was under the large window across the room, the top of it illuminated by the bright stars that were watching her from outside.

"Oh cool! It's North's desk!" Nyx's tail wagged wildly, "I hear he comes up with all his toy idea here."

Bright purple wings flared out behind the demon as she raced to the fabled desk. Nyx ran her hand over tiny images of battles fought that had been etched into the ancient wooden surface. She grinned as she clambered up into the large chair, her eyes dancing with awe at the sight of the designs that were penciled on the papers that were strewn over the desk.

As she studied the desks contents a sudden scent drifted to the young demon, causing her head to shoot upwards. Her nostrils flared as Nyx inhaled the aroma, it was an odd mix of birch and ash.

Nyx instantly abandoned the desk and followed the smell, which strangely led to a solid wall.

"That's weird…" Nyx stared at the wall trying to figure out how such a smell could be coming from what seemed like nowhere, "Unless…" a mischievous smile cracked her lips, "There's a secret room behind here!"

Nyx wasted no time searching for any indication of something that would allow her to access whatever was behind the wall.

"Bingo!" A shout of excitement left Nyx when she caught sight of a tiny minuscule image as the baseboard. She knelt and examined the picture. Though it was no bigger than a grain of rice, the image was clearly a bundle of birch switches tied together with rope.

"Bet this opens up a secret room." Nyx grinned at her cleverness, she quickly placed a hand to the image. Yellow eyes closed as she focused her power into her palm.

A surge of energy filled the office, along with a low wail. Then a loud pop and creak as mechanisms within the wall responded to the breaking of the seal that had locked them.

Nyx bounced back as the wall slid sideways, her tail wagging rapidly "Thought so!" the young demon grinned as she rushed into the chamber now revealed.

The room was small, in fact you could take two steps in any direction and be faced with a wall. A single bulb suspended by a cord offered just a little bit of light for the only object that lay against the far wall, which of course grabbed Nyx's attention instantly.

"I bet there's treasure in here." Nyx raced to the glistening chest that stood out in the barren room. The demon carefully examined the chest with a critical eye, Nyx not wanting to miss anything of her new discovery.

The chest was quite large, and extremely unique. It was not made of wood nor stone, but of pure white ice that had been carved and shaped.

"Wonder what that says?" Nyx cocked her head when her eyes came to a large sash that had been carved into the top of the chest, strange runes she had never seen before gleaming with golden light etched within the middle of the carved ribbon.

She shrugged not really caring to try and figure it out, instead Nyx ran her hand over the top of the chest her eyes gleaming slightly "There's a ton of power emitting from this thing." Nyx's tail lashed side to side "Wonder what's inside…" she tugged at the large iron lock that held the chest closed. "Only one way to find out." Nyx grinned as she again used her claw to bypass the bolts of the lock, "Now let's take a look in here…" the demon grinned as she pushed open the chest.

Yellow eyes raised at the sight of the chest's contents.

Several coils of rope lay atop several links of chains. Several shackles also were amongst the ropes, along with oddly enough, a large bundle of birch sticks.

"Okay…" Nyx frowned as she dug around the items, "This was a letdown." the demon huffed at the lack of amazing things she had had been hoping to find. "I mean…this is just junk." She growled slightly when she picked up a scroll, only to unfurl it and find it blank, "Man…what a waste of time."

Nyx huffed as she tossed the scroll behind her the item making a slight thud as it hit the floor, she dove again into the chest trying to find at least something worth her time. "I should have gone…" the demon grunted as she moved rope and chains aside, "and messed with the yetis…" she made a face when she touched a dusty burlap sack that had been hidden underneath the chains "It'd be better than this stupid place…"

"Rawa!"

The demon nearly jumped out of her skin when Phil's bellow shook the air, a panicked squeak escaped her, "Oh crap! Should have known Phil would think to look for me." Nyx's tail lashed wildly, echoing her fear "If he catches me in here Phil will toss my butt into the snow."

Nyx jumped up to her feet and hurried towards the opening, hoping to get out of the room before being discovered.

So, occupied with leaving Nyx wasn't paying attention to anything else…

A loud ripping suddenly filled the air

"I am in soooo much trouble…" Nyx's eyes went down to the floor where her foot had just ripped the scroll she had tossed in half. She glanced outside the chamber into the office, relieved to find no one was there to have witnessed the damage she had just caused, even to junk.

Nyx quickly snatched the broken scroll up, the demon tossing both pieces back into the chest. A loud thud echoed as she slammed the top shut, and clicked the lock again into the latch. She grinned at her cleverness, now it would be a long time before someone found the broken scroll and they would never suspect that she had done it.

Pleased with her solution Nyx raced from the room, making a bee line for her room. Which if Phil asked she had been the entire evening.

As she left, Nyx didn't notice the black smoke now seeping out from the lock of the chest.

* * *

(Forest of Burgess)

In the small quiet forest unaware of the ancient evil that Nyx had just unknowingly released, Darkness was quietly listening to the young teen that sat beside him.

A low breeze whispered through bare limbs as Sam told his story….

* * *

(Flashback pov)

Heat, so intense it made the broken and charred room a sweltering coffin of no escape. Remnants of a once raging fire dotted the entire house, small pockets of flames still dancing and eating the beautiful wood that had at one time been a quaint little house.

Located at the bottom of what was once a stair case, trapped beneath a large beam that had fallen due to the damage done by flames, lay a young teen about the age of fifteen his coal black hair shimmering in the lights of the dancing flames, the strip of orange now running through it gleaming like it was also a flame. His face was smudged with soot and ash, pale skin dotted with patches of blistering skin that was oddly enough healing rapidly.

Crimson eyes blinked open as the child began to wake from the blackness that had just moments ago ripped him from the waking world. Immediately the teen began coughing, his lungs trying desperately to get rid of the ash that had traveled into them.

It was in the midst of this fit that everything from before came rushing back, causing the teen to forget momentarily about the tightness in his chest.

"Realin! Justin!" his broken voice cracked with another cough, "Answer me!' the boy screamed as he clawed at the ash covered floor, trying to get from beneath the charred beam that held him down.

When only the crackling of flames devouring what little was left of what had once been home answered him tears began stream from the boy's crimson eyes.

"Oh gods…their gone…" a choking sob escaped the teen, his heart breaking at the fact he had survived the fire that had obviously taken from his young siblings lives.

"Don't cry, those children are resting peacfully."

The child's attention was pulled from his sorrow to the soft voice, immediately a sense of terror washed over the boy when he saw just who had spoken.

Standing amongst the burned debris was a tall gentleman, clothed in a pin striped suit with a bright red rose in the pocket. However, it wasn't this that set the boy's heart racing against his chest…no it was the fact the man's skull was nothing but ivory bone.

"In fact, Abyss just escorted them to their final place."

A sense of relief came over the boy, despite not really understanding what this 'man' was talking about. Just from the way he was talking the boy could only assume that his siblings were in a better place now than with their abusive father…

"Now who do I need to contact to let know you were injured trying to save human souls?" the man raised an eyebrow when the boy looked at him in confusion, "Who is your benefactor…the one that brought you back?" a sigh left the man when the boy just stared at him, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No…" the boy's voice was low, a sinking feeling settling in his chest

"But aren't you a spirit?"

"No sir…" the boy whimpered slightly, "I'm human." He glanced around, "This was my home…and Justin and Raelin were my step brother and sister."

Silence settled, only the crackling flames being heard.

After a moment the man spoke, "Child I hate to tell you this…but…you have crossed over."

"Wait….you mean I'm dead!" crimson eyes went wide, "But how…how am I still here!"

"To be honest I'm not sure myself." The man rubbed his chin, "Somehow you came through the Rift by yourself." A soft smile came to his face, "However don't worry, I know the Council will be able to figure it out, so once I finish my job here I'll take you there." The man spoke quickly, able to plainly see the fear now in the teen's face, "My name is Mephesto, and you?"

"My…my name is Tavin sir." The boy whimpered as the man stepped over to him, he really didn't understand what was going on, but this man's voice was strangely calming so he decided to trust him.

Mephesto grinned as he knelt and gripped the beam with his hands, "Well Tavin, give me a sec and I'll have this beam off."

A loud pop echoed as the man yanked upwards, the action cracking several ivory bones that made up Mephesto's frame.

"I'm too old for this…" a huff echoed as Mephesto tossed the beam aside, the man smirked at the thud it caused, "But I still got it."

Tavin grimaced as he shakily got to his feet, "Th…thank you si sir." The boy bit his lip at the pain that rippled through him as something within his chest seemed to pop back into place.

"It was nothing child." Mephesto smiled as he patted the boy's shoulder, "Now let me collect this soul and then I…"

"Collect…What?" a low squeak left Tavin, the teen not sure he had heard the man correctly "Are…are you a demon?"

A short laugh escaped Mephesto, "I suppose you could say that…since I'm not exactly an angel." Mephesto glanced away from the boy to a large smoldering charred remains that lay just beyond what once had been a fire place. "So…what happened to this guy?"

"Wallace was attacking me, and I was just defending myself!" Tavin's words were hurried and full of guilt, "Please I didn't mean to kill hi…"

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't child. Though from the notes on this bastard he deserved it any way." Mephesto waved a hand interrupting the boy, "Now please quiet for a moment, I need to concentrate to gather the soul before it escapes to the Void."

Despite being terrified Tavin couldn't help but watch with wide eyes as the man stretched forth a hand, which was nothing but gleaming bone, towards the gruesome remains of the one that had tormented him for the last three years of his life.

A low whine filled the air as a spiraling orb of blue formed within the palm of Mephesto's hand.

"Uoy sekat htaed eurt teews llit. Reh ot dnuob eb ot reverof. Reh ot gnoleb ot reverof. Noitibma sa nwonk eno eht rof uoy rehtag sluos fo repaer a sa I."

Tavin jumped when a pulse of energy shook the house, sending down a rain of ash and bits of wood. The boy shook slightly when a wailing mist rose from what once had been his stepfather. Tavin wasn't sure what to feel as he watched what he could only assume was the man's soul be pulled into the pulsing orb within Mephesto's palm.

"Now if you will come with me child." Mephesto spoke as he pocketed the sphere into his jacket, "I will just drop this off to my master and then I can take you to the Council and they can help you find your place."

"I…I…I don't know…" Tavin rubbed his arm, the teen not sure if he should go with the man.

"I promise I don't mean you any harm." Mephesto extended his hand outwards, "Trust me child."

Tavin glanced at the man's hand, hesitantly he lifted his own…

* * *

(End of flashback pov)

"I don't know if it was his voice…or the fact that he was the only person in three years that had spoken to me without hitting me." Sam's body trembled slightly, "But I took his hand…and gave him my trust."

Darkness frowned, "Mephesto…that names sounds familiar." The shade glanced at Sam who was absently picking leaves off the ground and then replacing them, "Who is he?"

Sam inhaled, "Unfortunately…he is one of Morana's Reapers…a fact I found out a bit too late."

"Sam…if you don't want to continue…" Darkness frowned when he noticed the teen shivering, Sam obviously reliving whatever had happened next.

"No! I have to tell you!" Sam's voice was full of self-hate as he shook his head, "I have to tell you why no one if safe with me around!"

"Ok ok, just calm down Sam." Darkness quietly moved closer to the teen as Sam tried to get his emotion under control, "Just breath in, then out."

Sam did as the shade told him, after a moment the teen felt a little better. Crimson eyes glanced at Darkness in appreciation, "Ok…so after I took Mephesto's hand he transported us to what I came to know as Hell…"

* * *

Cliff! (though hopefully not too bad of one lol) Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Hopefully I will recover faster than they think and will be able to update sooner, but if not, I will be back Dec 2. Till then :)


	94. Chapter 96

Hey guys this Frosts friend. Frost wanted me to give you guys an update of the surgery progrees.

Surgery went well, they found several things that had to burned and scraped (they are sending some of it off for anaylis). Also they found a sever issue with Frost's intestines so they are going to have to perform more tests and possibly another surgery. Sigh Frost is most definatly not happy about this due to the fact all of this is putting damper on writing. Frost wanted to reassure you guys that Dec 2 will see an update (might be small since Frost is still in a lot of pain) But the story is not being canceled just a bit delayed. :)

Frost also wanted me to let all of you who have said prayers, that they were greatly appriacted. Frost also wants to thank all you readers.


	95. Chapter 97

Hello my friends! I am back! Thank you for all the reviews and prayers. I am still dealing with the pain and no one seems to know how to take care of it…more surgery is most likely to occur in December however until then I will write and update and will let you guys know if I have to take another break lol. Now without further ado here is the next part enjoy ;)

* * *

(Burgess Forest)

A lone howl split the silent night, it was followed quickly by several more as the pack mates of the first joined in serenading the night. Ancient verses drifted through the forest, sending a shiver up Darkness's spine who was sitting cross-legged on the cold earthen floor, however for the shade it wasn't from fear but of the fact the sound could cause the boy beside him to panic again and that would most likely result in the teen running off…and quite frankly Darkness didn't think he would be able to catch the kid this time.

Thankfully for Darkness the teen beside him was wrapped firmly within the memory of the story he was telling, so much so that Sam was barely aware of anything else around him.

"When I got the first chance I should have bolted and hid away from the world…" Sam's voice quivered slightly, the shy teen reliving past regret, "But of course…I didn't know what lay ahead so like an idiot I blindly followed Mephesto…"

* * *

(Flashback pov)

"Sooooo what you're saying is I didn't make it through the fire..." Leaves crunched as Tavin hurried to keep up with the robed spector he was following.

If he had them Mephesto would have rolled his eyes, "Yes child, as I have explained for the millionth time. You. Are. Dead."

"Then how am I still here on earth?" crimson eyes glanced at a group of travelers that walked by, a shiver went down his spine when one of them walked right through him "I mean…everything I was taught says you go to the Beyond when you…you know…die."

Mephesto inhaled, "Child that is normally the case. Souls have but one destination that is certain, and that is to go into the Void to sleep for all eternity."

Tavin glanced at the spirit, no longer concerned with the people now disappearing down the trial behind them "So, what's up with me…why am I not in this…Void you're talking about?"

Mephesto rubbed his chin, as if the spirit were thinking, after a moment he spoke.

"To be perfectly honest I have no idea." Hollow eyes turned upwards, the spirit taking a note of the breeze now blowing the clouds above to the side, "You crossing the Rift without help is nearly unheard of."

"Really?" Tavin scrambled to keep up when the spirit moved suddenly from the open road to the thick forest that lay beside it, "Why?"

Mephesto didn't reply until he was certain they were no longer in danger of being seen by the glimmering moon, the dense trees above obscuring them almost completely. Once he was sure they were not going to be seen the spirit glanced back at the boy still following him.

"Normally souls that are revived by an Extant, a spirit who is already existing in the Realm." The spirit shoved his way past a low hanging branch, "However I sensed no such spirit around when I found you."

"Is that why you thought I was already a spirit?" the boy ducked under the branch just as it snapped back

"Yes, I assumed that you had simply wandered off from your Benefactor." Mephesto hummed slightly the spirit not noticing that he had nearly knocked the teen out with the branch, "Since it was unlikely you were an Extant Spirit yourself, what with how weak your…"

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Tavin interrupted the spirit as he puffed out his chest, "I'll have you know for the last three years I've been working in the fields 12hrs a day providing for my…" a wave of sadness washed over the teen, instantly causing him to halt in his step, "siblings."

Mephesto also stopped, able to hear the sadness in the teen's voice, "Child listen."

Tavin startled when the man turned and placed a hand on his shoulder

"I know the hurt of losing a loved one…" Mephesto smiled slightly, "But you can take solace in the fact that your brother and sister are in the care of the great Abyss. He is a kind spirit that helps souls into the Void where they may rest." Mephesto pointed to the stars above, "Your siblings are being taken care of I assure you, Abyss is especially fond of children souls and takes extra steps to make sure their transition from life to death is not frightening."

"You…you promise?" Tavin quickly wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears that had started to form, "They aren't suffering?"

"Heaven's no child!" Mephesto scoffed at the idea, "In fact, they have most likely been greeted by Abyss and are as we speak being settled into the Void for their eternal sleep." A sigh left the spirit, "Something I wish for often…"

Tavin startled when Mephesto turned quickly and started walking again, "Hey are you ok?"

"Just thinking of a choice, I made that cost me dearly…"

Crimson eyes filled with sympathy, "What…what happened?"

"It is nothing for you to concern yourself with child."

Tavin started to argue, however before he could the boy felt himself pitch forward. A yelp escaped him as he fell hard to the ground. He glowered at the root he had just tripped over, "Stupid tree…"

"Don't blame the tree child." Mephesto chuckled slightly as he stopped to wait for the boy to get back to his feet, "Instead perhaps you should watch your step."

"Just where are we going anyway?" Crimson eyes glared at the spirit as Tavin brushed off the dirt and leaves from his fall, "We've been walking for hours!"

"That's the problem with kids these days." Mephesto snorted, "Always in a hurry…you need to slow down and enjoy your afterlife child."

Tavin rolled his eyes, "You didn't answer my question."

Mephesto smirked as he started walking again, "I am going to take you to the Council so that perhaps they can sort out the mystery of how you came into the Realm…"

"Are they like…a bunch of old people that tell people what to do?"

A loud laugh escaped the spirit, "You are not far off child." Mephesto wiped his eye as if getting rid of a tear, "However please refrain from saying that when we are in front of them. The Council tends to think they are hot shots within the Realm."

Tavin made a face, "Then they are no different than the stupid elders that were over my village. They always…" the teen stopped mid breath as they stepped suddenly from the tree line and into an open field.

In the middle of the vacant meadow a giant monolith of jet black stone rose from the earth as if trying to reach the heavens above.

"Oh wow!" Tavin had to hurry after Mephesto who was making a beeline for the object, "What is that?What is it used for?What…"

Mephesto groaned at the fact the teen wasn't bothering to take a breath between questions, "Child your endless query is quite vexing…"

"Well forgive me!" Tavin tossed up his hands, "I mean…I just found out I'm freaking dead…so excuse me for wanting to ask questions about this new existence of mine."

"Sorry…" the spirit grinned slightly, "I have existed in this Realm for so long I forget the wonder those new to it must have." Mephesto patted the stone they now stood in front of, "This is known as a Travelers Stone. It is used by spirits and mythics as a means to go from place to place."

Crimson eyes widened with excitement, "Oh cool! You mean this will take me anywhere in the world!"

"That is the idea." Mephesto grinned at the teen's excitement over something as simple as a means of transportation that was as standard in the Spirit Realm as horseback riding was in the Normal Realm, "Now come here child, we need to get you to the Council before…"

"Where you been!"

A shiver went down Tavin's spine at the cruel voice that suddenly split the air as if it were a knife. He yelped when he was suddenly grabbed and shoved behind Mephesto.

"Stay behind me child."

Tavin instantly went still when loud stomping footsteps sounded, a spark of curiosity came over the teen as the steps neared. Carefully he peeked around the spirit's robe, Tavin shivered at the sight of the person now storming towards them.

A boy who seemed no more than 18 or 19 years old was storming across the open field, his steps echoing his obvious anger at having to come find the robed spirit. his chest bare of any sort of clothing while his legs were covered by what appeared to be animal skin of some kind.

An air of menace radiated off of the teen, adding to Tavin's dread. He was tall and extremely muscled, every inch of his tan brown skin covered in some sort of scar. Many of them resembling claw or teeth marks of some kind though some more resembled the marks Tavin had seen on animals from owners who would beat them for not listening.

The scars however were only one part that made this young man seem dangerous, another were the many pieces of ivory bone that had been woven into the dark black locks of the boy's shoulder length hair. Around the boy's neck, standing out against his skin, was the jaw bone of a bear which was being worn as a necklace. This bit of décor, placed it would seem so nonchalant, seemed to scream out of how deadly this person was.

"Master has been waiting for Collector for long time!" the boy's face scrunched into a snarl as he stopped just a few feet from Mephesto.

Tavin shrank at the sheer amount of anger in the boy's voice, he glanced at Mephesto who's expression was one of forced calm.

"Please let her know I am sorry for my tardiness Muertes." Mephesto's voice was calm, though an underlying torrent of emotion flowed, "I will return to the Catacombs as soon as I…."

The teen's face filled with a twisted expression of fear and anger, "No!" ivory bone clinked as he shook his head, "Master told Muertes to bring Collector back now…" his tone changed to one of pleading "Said if did not do so then brother would be punished so bad!"

"Calm down Muertes…I do not wish to cause trouble for you nor Cazador." Mephesto grit his teeth, "I will come back to the Catacombs immediately."

Muertes's expression flickered briefly to one of relief, the teen quickly changed it back to one of indifference, "Good, Muertes go head and let Master know Collector is coming." The teen bent to the ground, placing a hand to the ground while whispering something inaudible under his breath.

Tavin watched with wide eyes as black pulsing shadows rose suddenly from the earth, wrapping around the unconcerned teen like chains. He stared in disbelief as they pulled the teen into the ground, leaving behind nothing but undisturbed earth.

"Well this certainly throws a fly into the soup…"

Tavin was confused by the tone in the spirit's voice, "Just who was that?"

"That was Muertes, one of the many souls owned by my Master." Mephesto growled under his breath, "She sent him to retrieve me…guess I am taking too long."

"We can just go there first before the Council…" Tavin shrank when the spirit turned suddenly to look at him, he could see fear on the man's face.

"No. I do not want you anywhere near my Master." Mephesto's voice was strained, "You are to stay here child, you understand?"

Tavin trembled when the spirit fixed him with a stare

Mephesto placed a hand on the boy's shoulder when he saw the anxiety in his eyes, "Trust me child, you will be safer here then where I am going." The spirit's expression softened, "I promise I will come back for you as soon as I finish."

"O…ok." Tavin inhaled as Mephesto stepped away from him

Mephesto grinned as he stepped back further, "Now wait here and I will return shortly." Mephesto, just as Muertes had done, placed his hand to the ground the spirit whispering something under his breath.

Crimson eyes watched as again chain like shadows rose from the ground and wrapped around Mephesto just as they had Muertes earlier.

"That's a bit creepy…" Tavin shuddered slightly as the black shadows danced like fire as Mephesto disappeared into the earth. As frightened as the teen was Tavin couldn't help the overwhelming surge of curiosity that came over him.

Without taking time to second guess his action, Tavin stepped forward the teen just wanting to get a closer look at the dimming flames.

Instantly he regretted his choice

Like lightning the flames leapt towards him, the spiraling shadows taking on the shape of rope like tendrils.

Tavin had only time to cry out, then he felt himself snatched downwards and into crushing darkness…

* * *

(End of Flashback pov)

"…you ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

Darkness's heart clenched when the teen whimpered and drew his knees up to his chest, the boy's skinny arms wrapping around them tight.

"Well in this case it sent him to Hell." Sam's voice cracked with emotion, his entire body shaking as memories of his past flashed through his mind like lighting, the images bringing back all the pain and suffering he had endured.

"Sam…it's ok..." Darkness spoke quickly when he saw just how the conversation was affecting the teen, the shade not wanting to cause the boy any more stress, "We don't have to talk about this anymore…"

Sam quickly shook his head, "No no I need to tell you why I have to leave…why it would be best for me to not come back!"

"Calm down Sam." Darkness placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, in an effort to comfort him as well as to make sure the teen didn't try and run again "Nothing that has happened in your past would make us want you to leave."

A low whimper escaped Sam, "You only say that because you don't know…you don't know what I've done."

Darkness smiled slightly, "Sam, I have committed many atrocities in the name of revenge and I have been accepted for some reason into this family."

"Yeah…but you can control what you do." Sam's voice lowered to nearly a whisper, "Now that Eve is here…I don't have that luxury."

Silver eyes filled with concern, he glanced at the staff now resting in Sam's lap, "Is it that dangerous?"

Sam shook his head, tears running down his face, "Not by herself…but when she's with me…Eve is deadly."

Darkness shifted on the ground, the shade listening intently as Sam continued his story.

* * *

(Town of Gaetano)

A dull sphere of light hung over the small town known by all as Gaetano, which had been named after the Dryad chief that had founded it. The elder had made it his mission to create a place where spirits of all race could live and work together in harmony. At first there were those that fought the new idea…however once a certain winged peace keeper had come and spoke with those within, the villagers accepted the idea of coexistence and now the town was flourishing.

Naiads who had come had shown all within how to use hardy seagrass to line the rooftops to protect against driving rain and other weather conditions. Earthen spirits had assisted in chiseling stone to create not only the walls of homes but also the outer boundary that kept the mythics that lived within the bamboo forest out of town and away from those that lived there. Even the Fire Kilns that had trickled in had assisted by stoking the flames of fires within home hearths.

To all that came to visit they found that Gaetano had a delightful atmosphere, the people were friendly and inviting. Visitors could walk the streets of cobblestone and sample from the wares merchants had within the tents and stalls set up along the path. Many of them simple merchants of cloth or vegetables. Though some in the market went beyond such things and sold animal products as well as things they found within the mines such as gems and minerals.

Once they finished shopping visitors could leave the market place and head to the dining street, which was lined with all kinds of different types of eating establishments run by connoisseurs of food.

It was in this portion of the town that a recently freed insane spirit arrived, dancing flames spurting into the air like a flower as they finished transporting him from what had once been his prison.

"Ah!" Haruto inhaled, his chest expanding with the action, "Fresh air!" the spirit exhaled, a line of smoke leaving his lips as he did so. "Now…where would I find this 'pizza'." He frowned slightly, "You said this place had some."

Haruto cocked his head as if listening to someone, though not a soul was around him. After a moment he rolled his eyes, "Only heard rumors… well as I thought you're no help." The man glanced around at the street he stood in the middle of, "I guess I'll just ask the first person I find."

As he started walking the empty sidewalk, a low tune escaped his lips Haruto elated to be free of the binding chains that had held him captive for so long. The man shivered, the cold breeze biting into the deep scars that stood out against his bare upper body.

However, Haruto really wasn't bothered by the pain, nor the fact that where the chains had once been impelled into his flesh had started to flow with crimson. No, he was too focused on finding any person awake that could point him in the right direction of the food he sought.

Unfortunately for the ancient spirit he had arrived in the village during the time most were sleeping.

Haruto frowned after walking for a good twenty minutes and not seeing another person, "This is taking forever and that is something I don't have…I do have a schedule to keep." The spirit grinned as he turned from the street and walked up the steps of the nearest house.

The door shook as he pounded on the thick wood, Haruto stepped back as he waited for the occupant inside to respond to his summons.

After a moment the sound of footsteps echoed, the door unlocked and opened revealing an obviously disgruntled earth spirit.

"Who in the hell is waking me up in the middle of the night!"

Haruto grinned, "I do so apologize for the inconvenience good sir but I…"

"Look bum I don't have any money to give you." Dark brown eyes glowered as the earth spirit looked the man up and down, "If you need help the Shelter is on third street."

A slight smile tugged at Haruto's lips, "As it most likely you do not know who you are speaking too I will let slip your stupidity…"

"Do you want to have a broken jaw?" the earth spirit bristled, a combination of anger at being woken up as well as being disrespected, "Because I ca-ack!"

The man didn't finish his threat before he found his air cut off by a strong hand around his throat.

Haruto simply smiled as the man before him struggled to get free of his grip, "There that's better…" dark eyes gleamed as Haruto pulled the spirit close to his face, "Now I am in need of a place of establishment that sells the item known as pizza…one that is opened at this time of night." he smirked slightly, "And preferably one that has a better reception of people than you."

"Ack…Lu..Luigi's on Fifth Street!" the earth spirit managed to speak past the crushing pressure about the break his windpipe.

"See…that wasn't so hard." Haruto chuckled as he dropped the man, the ancient spirit turned on his heel, ignoring the gasping earth spirit now trying to get back the oxygen that had been denied him.

Once again, the night air echoed with the sound of whistling as Haruto left in search of the sustenance he sought.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I am really excited for what I have planned ];) Thank you again for your thoughts and prayers I really need them :) Till next time.


	96. Chapter 98

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and for all the new people that have joined this story. I love hearing from all of you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. :) I am still dealing with this stupid medical thing…will have another procedure at the end of Dec however thankfully its not as bad as the surgery I had so I should be able to write lol. Here is the next part, enjoy ;)

* * *

(Tooth Palace)

Little fairies flitted in all directions as they swarmed about the main dome as they carried out their important work of collecting teeth lost by the children of the world. In the Chamber of Memory fairies were constantly placing the ivory objects into golden tubes so that each child would have their best memories to fall back on in times of distress.

Further in the palace, in one of the many rooms located in the Infirmary Chamber, such a child could most definitely use some good memories…since he had just been through a very traumatic event.

Paro groaned as he shrank into the bed he had been laid, "Just what did I do to deserve this kind of luck?" the teen exhaled loudly, the sound filling the room "All I wanted to do was get some fresh air so I could recover faster…" he sighed, "and instead I wind up breaking my freaking leg." Paro growled in his throat, "Stupid trap door…"

"Oh, you poor thing! Tala just told me what happened!"

The Changeling's eyes widened in fear when Toothiana rushed into the room, "Queen Toothiana!"

"Stay put Paro, you'll injure that leg more if you move." Tooth quickly made her way to the bed when she saw that the Changeling was about to try and get up, "Tala will be here in a moment to cast it."

Paro whimpered slightly when the fairy queen placed a hand on his shoulder, he knew she was just trying to comfort him, but it was hard to accept comfort from physical contact when all his life as Neela's slave such contact had always brought pain.

Tooth instantly removed her hand, the fairy noticing the teen's unspoken discomfort, "Paro…it's ok. I am not mad at you in least." She made sure that her voice was as gentle as she could make it, Tala had told her just how worried the boy had been that he was going to be punished for exploring the palace.

Paro let out a shaky breath, he forced himself to calm…chanting over and over in his mind that all the horrid stories the evil Fae had told him about the Fairy Queen was nonsense and that she was nothing but a living kind soul that truly cared for Fae kind.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your leg?"

Paro nodded slowly, the teen winced when Tooth gently pulled the blanket up so that the limb was exposed.

"It is most definitely broken..." Tooth glanced at Paro, noting just how fast the teen's eye color was shifting, indicating to her that the Changeling was in immense pain, "Most likely in multiple places."

A forced grin came to the teen's face, "At least when I do something I do it right."

"That you do." Tooth smiled, knowing that Paro was trying to joke to distract himself from the pain, "Now let's see if I can't make you more comfortable."

Paro's eyes shifted to a dull green as he watched the Guardian walk suddenly to a large cabinet that was against the far wall, the teen curious as to what Tooth meant. His eyes shifted instantly to a bright pink when the Fae turned from the cabinet, a small syringe now in her hand.

Tooth mentally kicked herself for not explaining to the boy what she had been going to get, "It's ok Paro, this is simply a sedative." She quickly offered the Changeling a smile, "It'll make it so that you won't feel a thing when your leg is casted."

"You…promise?" Paro's voice quivered slightly.

Tooth's heart clenched, she could tell from the teen's expression that the poor Changeling many a time before had broken bones and such a luxury as not feeling pain had not been given to him.

A fact that would most definitely be used to drive yet another nail into the case she was going to bring against the Dark Fae Neela when she went to the Fairy Realm to make the evil queen answer for her crimes against not only the Changelings that had been rescued but for all those she had harmed.

However, to the boy now looking at her Tooth didn't let on just how angry she was, instead she simply offered him a smile, "Yes, I promise."

Paro's eyes shifted from green to a bright pink as he watched, a bit anxiously, as the Guardian rolled up his sleeve, "Will it hurt?"

"You might feel a tiny pinch but that's all." Tooth glanced at the teen, "Ok, one two…"

On three Paro flinched, though it was mostly from the anticipation than from actual pain. The teen blinked slightly when Tooth stepped back, "Was that it?"

"Yep, told you it wasn't bad." Tooth chuckled as she placed a small band aid on Paro's arm

"Tha…nk you my…Quee…n" Paro's felt his eyes grow heavy as the medicine now flowing through him took effect.

"You are welcome." Tooth gently pulled the cover over the teen as Paro sank down, the boy already in the grips of blissful sleep, "I just wish I had known of your plight before you and your siblings had suffered so much."

"Oh, Miss Tooth I didn't know you would be in here."

Tooth turned from the now slumbering Changeling to the doorway where Tala was rushing in, an armful of medical supplies in her arms. "I had to come see him when you told me what had occurred." She motioned to the things the nature spirit held, "Is that for the cast?"

"Yes mam." Violet hair bobbed as Tala hurried to the bed, "There were no supplies in this room, so I had to go to another to get it."

"That is my fault." Tooth sighed as she pulled a table from the wall, "It gets so busy here I forget to restock..." She chuckled, "Lately there have been a lot more injured in the palace. Some of the rooms supplies have been depleted."

"Yeah, Darkness most certainly has seemed to wind up in the infirmary here a lot." Tala smiled at the thought of the shade that had stolen her heart.

A smirk came to the Fairy Queen's face, "I think Darkness does it, so he gets to see you." Tooth laughed when Tala's face turned bright red, "I am just teasing Tala." The Fae decided to not pick on her anymore, she motioned to the Paro "Now just before you came in I gave Paro a sedative that will keep him asleep for about an hour..." Tooth glanced at Tala, "Will that be enough time for you to properly care for his injury?"

"Of course." Tala nodded, "I already assessed his leg before leaving to gather the materials needed for the cast, there are two breaks to the tibia and several small fractures along the fibula." She shook her head, "Poor thing fell quite a way…"

Tooth exhaled, "I should have warned you and Paro…the Sisters of Flight placed many traps for those might come searching for things to steal…"

Tala's eyes widened, "Do thieves come here often?"

A laugh left the Guardian's lips, "Oh not really…but the Sisters believed that it is better to prepare than be caught unaware." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I believe I will go find the parchments that show where all traps are located…" Tooth glanced again at the Changeling still sleeping peacefully, "So that something like this doesn't happen again."

"Don't blame yourself Miss Tooth!" Tala spoke quickly when she caught the tone of blame within the Fae's words, "What happened was a complete accident and no one's fault."

Tooth smiled, grateful for the nature spirit's defense, "Thank you Tala." She motioned to the bed, "Once you cast that leg, head to the kitchen and get Paro a tray of different fruits and perhaps one of the small frosted cakes that are on the counter."

Tala frowned, "Are you sure it wouldn't be better to get Paro soup or something else that's light?"

Tooth shook her head as she started to the door, "Changelings heal faster if they eat things that are high in sugar."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Tala made a mental note, the nature spirit having made it her goal to be the one that took care of Paro as long as he was in her life, "I will get that together for him immediately."

"Let me know when you finish. I will be in the Records Dome looking for those documents..." The Fairy Queen's voice faded as she left.

"Yes mam." As soon as Tooth left, the nature spirit turned again to the bed and began getting the items in order to take care of the boy's injury.

As Tala worked to cast the Changeling's leg, she didn't see the creeping vine that parted the curtains as it entered the room.

* * *

(Forest of Bel)

While in the Palace of Memory Tala was unaware of the danger that was coming, in the dense Forest of Bel North was very much aware of the danger he was looking for. The Guardian of Wonder had exited the portal created by his globe twenty minutes ago, and the moment his leather boots had touched the ground North had begun his search for the young storm spirit he knew was most likely at that very moment in the grasps of demons.

"Are you sure this is place Dingle?" North had to make sure his voice was not full of the frustration he was feeling at having to follow the little elf all through the winding forest to an empty clearing.

Dingle nodded, the little bell atop his hat ringing softly with the action. The little elf pointed to a small bush that was sitting like a statue on the side of the path.

North didn't need words to understand the little creature was telling him that that was the exact spot where Ahio had been. The Guardian quickly made his way over, hoping against hope that perhaps there was some kind of clue as to where the storm spirit had been taken.

Dingle cringed when a Russian curse escaped North's lips, that wasn't a good sign. The little elf hurried over, he too filling with the same anger of the Guardian at what he saw.

Covering the cold ground were several patches of blood, the quantity of which suggested that Ahio had been extremely injured by the demons that had ambushed the teen.

"This is bad Dingle…" North knelt to the ground, "By way blood has seeped in ground Ahio has been long gone from this place." The spirit placed a hand over one the footprints that was near one of the blood spots. "Judging by depth of claw of mark these were demons no older than 100 year from ember…" North rubbed his chin as he stood, "If what I know of their hierarchy is correct that would mean these demon were sent to scout for village to raid…" the Guardian growled in his throat, "That is only good thing here…Ahio is still alive, at least for now, since demons must be planning to use as bait…" North shook his head, "Just as what happened with Faine."

Dingle frowned at that, he had been one of the elves that had assisted North in trying to take care of the young Dryad that had been brought in by Jack after the winter spirit had saved the teen. The little creature had seen just firsthand just how emotionally scarred the poor Dryad was after being used by the demon Tithus.

"We must find before they succeed Dingle." North stood to his feet, his eyes mentally making note of the direction of the nearly obscured footprints left behind by the demons, "Ahio does not need such burden on mind."

A slight squeak left the elf when North suddenly started walking, the spirit's brisk pace making the elf fear he would be left behind. Twinkling filled the air from the creature's bell as Dingle hurried after the Guardian disappearing further into the forest.

* * *

(The Vaults)

While North was searching for Ahio across the world in the ancient citadel known as the Vaults Pitch and Jack had found what they had been searching for. The two brothers had traveled to the lowest point of the ancient dungeons of the Vaults where they had found their father chained within one of the many cells located there. However, they were not able to rescue him due to several issues, one they had no way of getting near Chand without the shadows that surrounded the ancient spirit lashing out and draining them of life to sustain his. The second issue, and by far the most impeding, was the fact that the demon known as Abaddon had sensed their presence and now the two brothers were locked in combat with the monster.

"No one told me this morning when I woke up…" Jack's voice was strained as he barely managed to avoid being crushed by Abaddon's fist that had been aimed at his head, "I would be fighting a demon!"

Pitch smirked as he hurled a ball of obsidian sand at the demon, "Just goes to show Jack you should always expect the unexpected." The Nightmare King went on guard when at the impact Abaddon's attention turned from Jack to him, the shade had just seconds to avoid the creature's fist that lashed out.

"Well this is the last time." Jack grunted as he used his staff to block the demon's forked tail that whipped sideways the appendage echoing the demon's frustration at not being able to get hold of Pitch, "Fighting for my life in Hell with a crazed demon is going at the top of my list things never to do again."

"Come now…" a grin tugged at the Nightmare King's lips, "I thought you enjoyed a good fight."

"Not me." Jack snorted as he used his staff like a hammer on the demon's tail, earning a scream of rage from the creature. "You're thinking of yourself…" the teen mused as he barely ducked in time to avoid Abaddon's fist that came within inches of his head

"That is true… I do enjoy a good fight every now and then." Pitch frowned when he noticed a spark of flame spurt from the corner of Abaddon's mouth, it was time to try and end this before the demon managed to ignite the flames he knew resided within the monster…

Jack startled when his brother formed a large scythe

"However, this one is starting to get old." Pitch's muscles bulged as he swung the weapon upwards and to the side, "So it is time to end it!"

The action happened within milliseconds, giving Abaddon no time to register the attack.

A scream of pain and rage broke the air as the rippling sand blade pierced into the demon's side, the sand tearing through skin and bone as if they were paper.

"Dang Pitch!" Jack had to jump over the demon's thrashing tail, the creature now whipping around in pain and anger, "What'd you do!" he yelped when he was suddenly snatched sideways and shoved behind the shade.

"I told you I was done fighting." Pitch grinned, revealing his teeth, "So I decided to pierce his hearts."

Jack watched as Abaddon stumbled backwards, blood streaming between the creature's clawed fingers as he tried to cover the wound. He watched as magma spewed from the demon's mouth, the liquid fire mixed with bright crimson, "Is it over then?"

Pitch frowned as he watched the demon stumble backwards, chest heaving "Unfortunately no…" he glanced at the scythe now covered in blood, "It seems I missed the second heart…could have sworn I buried the blade deep enough."

Jack grimaced as he watched creature's palm burst into flames, the demon cauterizing the wound to stop the flow of crimson, "So what now?"

"I'll figure something out." Pitch stiffened when Abaddon's blood red eyes focused on him, pure murderous resolve reflected in them, "Just wait here."

"But Pi…"

The winter spirit's protest was cut short by a sound not unlike a roaring train filled the stone walls. The sound was followed quickly by Abaddon launching himself forward, the demon's face and expression one of killing intent.

"Just do as I say!" Pitch didn't wait to make sure his brother listened, instead the Nightmare King lunged forward his own fist poised to intercept the oncoming monster.

The air split with a crack not unlike thunder as the two combatants collided. It was as if time itself had paused.

Both fighters frozen in place, Abaddon's fist connected to Pitch's cheek while at the same time the Nightmare King's own sunk deep into the demon's stomach.

Then just as soon as it had stopped time returned to normal

Pitch careened backwards, the shade staggering with the force of the blow that had connected with his jaw.

Simultaneously blood flew from Abaddon's mouth, the creature lurched backwards, arms cradling his stomach where the creature was certain everything had been ruptured. However, instead of being concerned for his wellbeing the fact that the shade before him had managed to get such a damaging blow in only infuriated the demon, so with a roar of rage Abaddon lunged forward ready to rip the dazed Nightmare King limb from limb

Golden eyes widened, Pitch well aware that he wasn't going to be able to form any kind of defense.

Thankfully for him, Jack wasn't really one to listen.

"Pitch!"

Jack's shout was simultaneously followed by a burst of cold air.

Pitch watched in shock (and a bit of pride) as glistening shards slammed into Abaddon causing the demon to scream in pain and rage as he was hurled sideways into the opposite wall.

Within moments Abaddon's entire body was obscured by swirling white ice.

"I thought I told you to hang back…" Pitch glanced at Jack who had rushed to his side, the teen's eyes full of worry.

"Your welcome." Jack frowned as he watched Pitch spit to the side, "Did…did you just spit out a tooth?" the winter spirit's gaze went to the small ivory lump now bouncing across the stone floor.

Pitch unconsciously ran his tongue over the now vacant spot inside his mouth, "Seems so."

"Guess Tooth owes you another quarter." Jack forced a grin, the winter spirit trying to make light of their very serious situation.

"Hopefully I survive this to collect." Pitch stiffened when a surge of energy rippled in the air, he had hoped to have ended the fight before now…or at least have kept Abaddon's hatred and killing intent on him instead of Jack. However, after the winter spirit's last attack on him Pitch knew that the demon wouldn't be able to over look the teen any longer.

As if to confirm the Nightmare King's thought the demon's voice shook the air

"Insolent whelp! I am going to rend the flesh from your bones!"

Both Jack and Pitch had to cover their eyes as the cloud of ice burst into a swirling vortex of flame.

Jack gulped as he lowered his hand, "That's not good…" the winter spirit mused as he stared at the raging inferno now dancing around Abaddon.

"Ok Jack this is where you bow out." Pitch's hand twitched as he formed his scythe, "Now that Abaddon's called forth those flames you are to leave."

"That's not an option Pitch!" Jack growled in his throat.

Pitch whirled on his brother, "I am not asking you Jack I am ordering you!"

Jack flinched at the Nightmare King's shout

"Until now I have been able to keep Abaddon's attention on me but now…" Pitch glanced at the demon still screaming all the horrid things he was going to do to the winter spirit, "Now you have wounded Abaddon's pride and now his focus is on you."

Blue eyes narrowed, he had wondered why during the fight Pitch would purposely put himself in harms way to attack the demon after he had managed to get a hit in…now Jack knew why.

"So, I want you to take Abyss and return to Burgess."

Pitch's voice brought Jack from his thought, he glared as the shade continued

"I will take care of Abaddon and return with father shortly."

"You can't fight that monster on your own and you know it!" he paused when a look of resolve came to the shade's face, "Pitch…what are you…"

"Please forgive me Jack."

Before Jack could move several bands of black sand latched onto his wrist, "Hey! What gives!" the teen struggled against the sand tethers that began pulling him back, "You can't do this alone!" blue eyes widened when he glanced back and caught sight of the swirling vortex of sand he was being pulled towards, he could see the tip of Abyss's wing already sliding into the middle of the portal. Jack's heart clenched when he realized that his brother was truly going to send him away and try and fight the demon alone.

"Pitch please!" Jack began to fight harder against the chains of sand, the teen strained to keep himself from being pulled backwards however it was useless and the winter spirit felt his feet sliding across the smooth stone floor. He glanced at his brother pleading "Don't do this!"

A slight smile crossed the shade's face, "Sorry Jack…but if you were to get hurt I'd never forgive myself."

"You are not allowed to escape Winterling!"

The teen's attention went upwards at the surge of energy above him, blue eyes widened in fear at the sight of pillar of flames now cascading down from the ceiling above.

"Rage!"

Jack startled when Pitch's shout was followed instantly by a rush of obsidian sand erupting from the stones of the floor, Jack's vision darkened as the grains cocooned around him shielding the teen from the fire that was raining down. Jack was aware of a scream of agony, then he felt himself falling into blackness.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. I can't wait for what I have planned ];) Till next time.


	97. Chapter 99

Hey guys! Happy New Year! I hope you all had great Christmas and are enjoying the dawn of a new year. I send my thanks to my reviewer as well as my new readers, you guys are why I try and update as fast as I do :) As per need I must disclaim that all ROTG characters belong to Dreamworks however the story as well as all other characters belong to me. Now that's done, let's get to the chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

(Forest of Burgess)

Outside the now sleeping town of Burgess a vast forest stood. The trees within stretched far into the sky, these ancient sentinels scarred with age. The air echoed with the sound of snapping branches, these limbs crashing to the forest's floor where they would rot and return back to the earth. Trails, made by animals and other mythics that made their home within, winded and twisted throughout the maze of trees. Many of these pathways were blanketed by huge roots that dipped and rose in the earth like snakes.

On one of these trails the spirit Darkness was walking, the shade held within his arms the young teen Sam, who was shivering violently the teen clutching a scarred wooden staff tight to his chest. Sam's crimson eyes were distant, the poor spirit caught up in the memory of the story he was recounting.

It was due to the fact Sam was unaware of anything around him that Darkness had been able to pick up the teen and start towards what the shade had thought was Burgess. Of course, per his luck, Darkness had gotten lost.

However, Darkness wasn't about to let that fact deter him. So, once he had realized his mistake the shade had simply picked a different direction and started walking, all the while listening as Sam told his tale.

"…and when I opened my eyes I found myself no longer in the forest." Sam's voice hitched as he scrunched into Darkness's arms "But in this strange hallway…"."

* * *

(Flashback Pov)

"Mephesto?" Tavin whimpered as he glanced around the torch lit hall he now found himself in, "Mephesto are you here?" the poor boy's voice was just a whisper, Tavin not wanting to draw attention to himself while at the same time trying to locate the spirit that had found him.

"Please…. please answer me." Tavin was scared, though he wasn't sure why. There was just something about this place that set every instinct in his body on alert, to the point where every fiber of his being was screaming for him to run far away and never look back.

Tavin would have been happy to leave, only he had no idea how to get out of…wherever he was.

After a few moments of simply listening for Mephesto to answer, Tavin made a decision. He was getting no where just standing around so his best option he felt was to start walking and perhaps he would find the robed spirit.

"Well even if Mephesto's not here…" Tavin glanced at the intricate iron holders that lined the stone walls, each one holding a flickering flame "Someone is…since someone had to light these things." Tavin exhaled, trying to get his heart to stop racing as he turned the corner and entered into another corridor.

He had been walking for only a few moments when Tavin noticed a glaring opening at the end of the hall. He hurried towards the opening, only to stop just inches from entering, a sense of danger washed over Tavin when he saw flickering shadows indicating that there were people within the room.

 _"_ _I don't know…"_ Tavin glanced back the way he had come, _"Maybe I shouldn't go in there."_ Tavin was contemplating going back when one of the people within spoke.

"Master busy with prisoner who escaped. Master say for Collector to wait here."

 _"_ _That's Muertes…"_ Tavin whimpered when he recognized the harsh voice of the spirit that had come to speak with Mephesto.

"As if there is any choice."

 _"_ _Mephesto!"_ Tavin's heart leapt at the familiar voice, _"He's here!"_

The boy was so excited about finally finding the man he had been seeking, Tavin ignored the fact that Muertes was in the room as well and rushed forward.

"Mephesto I…." Tavin halted instantly as he burst from the hall and into the large room.

Pulsing magma veins twisted along the walls, these lines of liquid fire casting an eerie glow over the entire room, flickering shadows danced over every inch of the stone floor.

However, it wasn't really the torches that caught the boy's main attention, no it was the enormous throne that stood in the middle of the room. Its surface gleamed with deadly beauty, its black polished stone seeming to absorb the light given off by the torches around the room.

"Trespass!"

Tavin cried out when he was suddenly tackled to the ground, "Get off me!" he struggled wildly against the person pinning him to the floor. A cry escaped the teen when whoever it was wrenched his arms behind his back, pressing them so close Tavin could feel his elbows touching.

"Muertes let him go!"

Tavin whimpered when he heard the boy holding him growl, the sound reminding him of a feral animal. He twisted his head so that he could see Mephesto, the robed shade's body was tense as if the man were about to attack.

"Collector no boss of Muertes, only Master!"

"I am not telling you again Muertes!" A sound like a wailing scream followed the robed spirit's words.

Crimson eyes widened in amazement as a large scythe materialized out of thin air, the large weapon falling down into Mephesto's outstretched hand. Tavin could see rippling waves of black spreading outwards from the thick blade, the auras seeming to rip at the air around them.

"Let that boy go or I swear to the Eon I will harvest your soul here and now!"

Tavin felt the boy holding him stiffen, he yelped when Muertes pushed off him

"Collector think so smart! Muertes go tell Master of Trespass."

Tavin shivered when a cruel sneer curled Muertes's lip

"Then Master punish both Collector and Trespass and Muertes be most favorite!"

Crimson eyes watched as Muertes raced across the room to another opening that led to yet another hall.

"I thought I told you to stay put!"

Tavin yelped as he was yanked to his feet, "I just wanted to see the portal that you had used, and I got sucked into it!" he glanced at the large scythe that was in the spirits hand, "I'm sorry…" the teen shook slightly as the spirit lifted the sickle, "Please don't be mad."

Mephesto exhaled, not able to really stay angry at the boy, "It's ok Tavin, I'm not really mad at you." The spirit tossed the sickle into the air.

Tavin watched with excitement as the weapon disappeared into thin air, "Oh that was cool! Where did your scythe go?"

"I simply sent it to a…sort of pocket space if you will." Mephesto chuckled slightly at the boy's ability to go from scared to curious in a split second

"Can you call it back to you any time?" Tavin grew even more excited when the spirit nodded, "Will you teach me how to do that?" Tavin beamed at the thought of being able to have things he could pull out of thin air.

Mephesto smiled, "I suppose I could, it is a trick that is not hard to master." The spirit's smile fell quickly "However we do not have time for me to explain the semantics of the maneuver now." he motioned at the archway where Muertes had disappeared, "We need to get you out of here before my Master comes."

"Your master?" the boy cocked his head, "Like your boss?"

Mephesto paused, then shook his head sadly, "No child. Morana is literally my 'master'. She owns my soul, and thus owns me."

Tavin's shoulders dropped, "So…you're her…slave?"

"Basically."

"That's terrible!" the teen was horrified that this man who was so kind was someone's slave.

Mephesto shrugged, "I was the one who made a deal with Morana upon my death…"

"Why!" Tavin stared at the spirit, "Why would you agree to become someone's slave?"

"I…It doesn't matter." Mephesto glanced at the far opening, "We need to leave now."

Tavin yelped when the spirit grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the hall he had entered from.

"Just where are you going Mephesto?"

Tavin squeaked when he was shoved behind the robed spirit, Mephesto facing who ever had entered the room himself.

"No one told you to leave."

"I apologize my queen."

 _"_ _Is that Morana?"_ Tavin whimpered as he watched Mephesto give a half way bow, it was obvious the robed spirit obviously feared the person before him.

Again, the teen's curiosity got the better of him, Tavin peeked around the robed spirit to get a glimpse of just who held such power over the man who had rescued him.

To his surprise Morana was not a hideous spirit as he had assumed someone who would own another would be, no she was a beautiful woman clad in a blood red silk dress. The thin fabric accenting her slender figure. The woman's ruby lips were curled in a smile, though it conveyed anything but kindness. Long raven colored hair spilled down the woman's back, the curls bouncing moving slightly as she stepped further into the chamber.

Tavin ducked behind Mephesto when the woman's emerald eyes focused on him

"Oh, is that the little soul that Muertes was so worked up about?"

"Y…yes my queen." Mephesto hesitantly moved to the side, allowing Tavin to be fully seen, "I…ugh…I found this young spirit while gathering the soul for you."

Tavin frowned when Morana stared at him as if he were some kind of animal that she was about to purchase.

"Come here." Morana's voice echoed with command

Tavin's heart began beating against his chest when the woman motioned with her hand, he glanced at Mephesto.

"Are you deaf child?" a tone of anger crept into Morana's voice when the boy ignored her commans "I said come here."

Tavin hurried forward, he stopped before the woman, his body trembling as she walked around him.

"Hmmm he's not very powerful…" her voice held a dismissive tone, "Why on earth would you bring me such a pathetic soul Mephesto?"

"I had not meant to bring him here Master." Mephesto's voice held a neutral tone, "I was going to take him to the Council, so they could find out where he belongs."

Emerald eyes raised, "Mephesto you moron, there is no reason to bother the Council with such a trivial thing." She glanced at the teen, "Just ask the child who owns him."

Tavin shivered when she turned to him

"Boy who is your Benefactor?"

"I…I…I don't know…" Tavin startled when a low groan escaped Mephesto, he glanced at the robed spirit surprised to see him shaking his head in despair…the teen knew instantly he had messed up.

"Oh, really?" an unreadable look came to her face, she turned to the robed spirit "Mephesto, remind me again where you were when you collected my new soul?"

Mephesto exhaled, the spirit knowing he had no choice but to tell her "Ireland, my queen."

The room went quiet as Morana's expression turned thoughtful, after a moment she spoke

"I see."

Tavin shivered when she stepped in front of him, her emerald eyes now staring straight into his own.

"Tell me your name child."

"I…ummm…I…" Tavin stuttered, the teen overwhelmed by the sense of fear that had suddenly crept up into his chest.

Morana's eyes rolled, "It is a simple question child."

"My name is Tavin…" the teen winced when her eyes narrowed, "mam."

"I want your full name." Morana huffed, obviously annoyed.

"It…it's Tavin Ciaran Pain." Tavin whimpered when the woman's face lit up with cruel glee, he glanced at Mephesto who's own face was full of a mix of awe and fear.

"Oh, the gods must love me!" Morana tossed back her head as she laughed, "They have sent me the perfect soul to mold into another Reaper."

"Morana please!" Mephesto's voice rose in volume, "you cannot know that this boy is his child!"

Tavin glanced at the spirit at his shout, Mephesto's expression was pleading. He whimpered when a surge of power pulsed from the woman before him.

"How dare you question me!" Morana's eyes flashed with anger, "I know more of that man's legacy than you! And this boy is his!"

Mephesto quickly went to one knee, the robed spirit bowed his head quickly "Have mercy Master." The spirit lifted his head, the flames that made up his eyes dancing with emotion, "Please I beg of…

"Silence!"

The room shook with Morana's shout, even the flames flickered as if scared.

"You have a lot of nerve daring to speak to me in such a manner." Morana's voice turned dark "I believe that you need some time to think about who you belong to Mephesto."

Tavin stiffened when shadows peeled from the walls, a gasp escaped him when they twisted into tendrils and wrapped themselves around the kneeling spirit. "Mephesto!" the teen lunged forward to try and help the robed spirit, however Tavin was seconds too late.

Crimson eyes blurred with tears as Tavin watched Mephesto disappear into the stone floor. "What did you do to him!" Tavin swung his head and glowered at Morana who was sneering at his attempt to help the spirit.

"Oh child, Mephesto is just going to spend a few years in a nice little cell." Morana sneered, "Or until he learns not to try and go against me."

Tavin clenched his fist, "Bring him back!" the teen stepped towards the woman now smirking at him, "Now!"

"Oh, you do have a bit of spark." The boy's demand seemed to only amuse the woman, "And here I was thought you were a submissive soul." Morana laughed as she snapped her fingers.

Before Tavin could react, several shadows launched themselves from the floor, the poor teen struggled in vain as the rope like tendrils wrapped around his upper body, pinning his arms to his side. "Let me go!" the teen had to fight to stay on his feet as several other shadows wrapped around his legs.

"Pets are so cute when you first get them."

Tavin stiffened when Morana stepped to him, he whimpered when she placed a finger to his forehead. The teen cried out when she pushed him, Tavin felt himself falling backward, however bound as he was Tavin wasn't able to catch himself. He hit the floor with a heavy thud, the force of it knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Now pet…you need a name…" Morana smiled as she placed a foot on the boy's chest, "I believe I will call you Sam…Sam Hein."

"You can't just change a person's name." Tavin's eyes narrowed.

Morana chuckled, "I can if I own that person."

"You're crazy!"

Morana faked hurt, "Oh dear…I had so hoped you wouldn't have to be sent to the cells." A cruel smile came to her face as she shrugged, "Oh well."

Tavin's blood ran cold as he felt the shadows begin to spread over his body, it ran even colder as Morana's next words followed him into the darkness.

"Now Sam…your training begins."

* * *

(End of flashback pov)

"…and then…"

Darkness startled when Sam buried his face into his chest, "Sam…shhhh…it's ok." The shade stopped walking when he felt the poor teen shaking.

"I'm sorry Darkness." Sam's voice hitched, "It's just…it's just that what…"

"Hey why don't we stop talking for a bit." Darkness interrupted, he could feel the fear rising within Sam, "I need to take a look at your feet anyway."

Sam blinked as he pulled his head from Darkness's chest, "Ummm why?"

"Well when you took off on your little…run… you damaged them pretty bad." Darkness smiled when Sam groaned, he could feel the boy's fear dissipating.

"You don't have to Darkness." Sam's voice was quiet, "I don't want to be bother."

"As if you could ever be Sam." Darkness snorted as he turned to the side of the trial he was walking, the shade thinking he saw an opening in the trees.

"You say that…but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be out here." Sam shifted in the spirit's arms, the boy trying to make sure that the staff he held wasn't in any way touching the shade.

Darkness shrugged, "I needed the fresh air any way."

Sam shook his head, "I know you're trying to cheer me up Darkness." He whimpered, "But you really should just let me let me leave."

"The answer is no Sam." Darkness rolled his eyes as they exited the forest and entered into a glade where the trees fell away revealing a plain view of the blinking stars above.

"But…I…" Sam stopped when Darkness glanced down at him

"You are part of this family Sam, and I will not just abandon you." The shade looked up at the dull outline of a once bright moon resting among the brilliant night lights. "Yes, you have done things in your past that aren't great…but then we all have."

Sam shook his head as the shade started over to a large boulder that stood in the middle of the open field, "Yeah…but did you kill your friend?"

Darkness paused in his step, he glanced down at Sam noticing the boy's eyes were again filling with tears.

"Because I did!"

The shade wasn't sure how to respond…so Darkness didn't.

Sam yelped when he was suddenly placed on the boulder, "Don't you care?" the teen stared at the spirit now examining his feet, "Don't you care that I murdered one of the only people that ever cared about me?"

"I do care Sam, but not about the act but about you." Darkness spoke quietly as he mentally gave instruction to the shadows that were dancing around the stone, "Not to mention I will not let you hate yourself for something I can almost bet wasn't your fault."

Sam stared at Darkness in confusion, "How can you say that…"

"Because I know you Sam…you are a kind soul." Darkness frowned at the skin broken from the stones and other debris that had pierced Sam's feet. "And you would never harm another being…unless it was in self-defense or someone forced you to." He glanced at the teen who was staring straight ahead, his entire body shivering.

"But Darkness I…"

"Sam…why don't you tell exactly what happened…" Darkness didn't want to push the teen, however he needed to keep Sam's attention, so the teen wouldn't notice the shadows now twining up towards the injuries. Darkness watched as the black tendrils began to remove bits of dirt and leaves from the wounds "Though if you don't want to I understand."

"No…I want you to know the whole story." Crimson eyes overflowed with tears as Sam started speaking, "Morana had the shadows drag me to one of the thousands of cells within the Catacombs…" the teen inhaled, "It was there that I met my friend…Tidal."

Darkness listened quietly as Sam continued the story of his past.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I can't wait for what I have planned };) Till next time.


	98. Chapter 100

Hey guys! Thank you for the review queenlaur it is always great to hear from my readers :) Also a thank you to my new followers I hope you are enjoying the story :) Now without further ado here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(Citadel of Aubade)

Thin lines of magma ran like veins throughout the ancient fortress that had been standing for countless centuries. Within the palace, its halls of stone pulsed with orange flickering lights cast off by a multitude of torches that rested within their iron cast holders. It was in such a corridor that a rippling vortex of black sand suddenly surged into being, the waves of grains churning around in a whirlpool of purple and black color upon the ceiling of the hall. Within moments a large cocoon made of the same substance began to emerge from the middle of the vortex, with a loud thud the object fell from the now dissipating vortex to the stone floor below.

The cocoon rolled across the floor till it rested against the wall, it had not stilled but for a millisecond when it began to shake violently. The torch flames rippled backwards when it expelled outwards like a bursting balloon, sending obsidian grains of sand over the entire hall, revealing a very disoriented winter spirit from within.

"Owww that hurt." Jack groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor and into a sitting position. Blue eyes blinked in confusion the teen looking around the empty hall, "What…where…" Jack's heart tightened when he looked around and realized that he was no longer in the same place as his brother, "Pitch you idiot!" his voice echoed as Jack jumped to his feet, "Why would you send me away and try and fight that monster on your own!" the teen filled with a mixture of anger and concern, "When I see him again I am going to give Pitch a piece of my mi…" Jack stopped his tirade when something moved in the corner of his eye.

Jack jumped up, the teen dancing sideways as black obsidian grains raced over his feet like water. "What in the world!" Jack stared as the sand converged from all sides of the hall it had been scattered, the sand racing to one point rapidly.

The winter spirit tensed as obsidian grains skittered over stone and merged into themselves, _"Ok…this isn't weird at all."_ the teen thought as the sand heaved upwards as it began to take shape. Blue eyes widened "Oh just great!" Jack cursed his luck when the sand finished bonding and a very distinct form lay before him…that of a demon.

Jack quickly snatched his staff up from the ground beside him when two tattered wings sprouted upwards from the creature's back. He needed to be armed if this demon decided to attack…

As if knowing what Jack was thinking a look of distress came over the creature's face

 **"** **Oh please please do not be afraid!"** the demon's voice quivered with pain, **"Young Ice Prince is safe."**

Jack snorted, "Like I believe that." The teen rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you're just trying to get me to drop my guard, so you can kill me."

 **"** **Ice Prince is so wrong!"** A gasp escaped the demon, **"Rage would never dream of hurting him!"**

"Right…" Jack tensed when the demon pushed up with his arms, the creature trying to get to his feet, "Stitcher probably ordered you to take me alive so she can have the privilege of ending me herself."

 **"** **Oh no! Rage is not part of False Queen's faction!"** a whine escaped the creature as he collapsed back to the stone floor the demon unable to stand, **"Rage is loyal only to King Raze and Queen Rashana's family!"**

Jack startled when the demon looked at him, bright flames dancing within the creature's eyes as the demon studied him.

A look of despair came to the demon's face **"Rage sees…"** sand fell from his body as the demon curled up, **"Ice Prince does not believe Rage."**

"I…" the winter spirit was truly confused by genuine hurt in the demon's voice, he didn't know if the creature was being truthful…or just trying to get him to lower his guard. Jack inhaled, his mind racing, he needed to get back to Pitch and perhaps this demon could help him. The teen set his jaw, he'd trust the demon…at least until it gave him reason to not to.

"Ok…I believe you." Jack startled when the demon's wings flared upwards, sending grains of sand everywhere.

 **"** **Oh, Rage is so happy!"** the demon's face filled with elation, **"Rage did not want to be hated by Queen Rashana's son."**

Jack smiled at the mention of his mom, "So…how exactly do you know my family?"

 **"** **Rage served Raze before Raze left Thain's Throne."** The demon's expression became one of excitement, **"But now Rage is bonded to King of Nightmare's, and serves him."**

"King of Nig…" Blue eyes widened, "Do you mean Pitch!"

 **"** **Yes, that is who Rage said."**

Jack pursed his lips, the teen thinking back to the events of earlier, "So…let me get this straight…you're a demon bonded to Pitch that's made of sand?"

 **"** **Yes…but Rage was not always sand."** The demon grinned, **"Rage was once Hellfire born from Perdition's embers…"** the demon stopped speaking, his body stiffening.

"Rage?" the winter spirit took a step forward when the demon's eyes widened, Jack startled when sudden violent coughing filled the air. He stared in shock when a stream of black sludge suddenly poured from the creature's mouth, the substance resembling that of steaming tar. "Hey…are you ok?" Jack's spoke softly when the flow stopped, and the demon began heaving as if trying to catch his breath.

 **"** **Rage…Rage is ok."** A whimper escaped the demon, **"Rage just needs to get rid of molten self."**

Jack watched as the demon coughed again, more sludge pouring to the floor, a spark of orange within the obsidian tar caught his eye, "That looked like fire…" a gasped escaped the teen when something occurred to him, "You! You were the one that shielded me from Abaddon's flames!" the teen rushed forward, ready to do what he could for the demon he now realized had protected him.

 **"** **Oh yes!"** the demon's voice echoed with excitement as he craned his head to look at the teen now standing over him " **Rage was told by King of Nightmares to take Injured Divine and Ice Prince home…. Rage was able to get Divine to safety but before Rage could do so with Ice Prince, Hell's fire descended trying to destroy Ice Prince so King of Nightmares screamed for Rage to save Ice Prince."** The demon shook as pain rippled through his body, **"Rage did as was asked and shielded Ice Prince from the Hell Stoker's fire."**

"I…I'm sorry." Jack felt his chest tighten, here was a soul that had saved him and his uncle, and he repaid that by being an ass. "I am sorry I didn't trust you before."

Rage cocked his head at the apology, **"Rage is not angry…"** a slight smirk parted the demon's lips, **"Rage is very intimidating and malicious looking."**

Jack grinned slightly at the smug tone in the demon's voice, "Well anyway, I'm sorry." He knelt beside the demon, careful to avoid the boy's tail which was twitching back and forth along the ground, "What can I do to help you?"

 **"** **Rage just needs to get back to King of Nightmares."** The demon glanced at the winter spirit, **"Ice Prince needs leave Vaul…"**

"Not happening." Jack held up a hand when the demon started to protest, "I will not leave my brother here to fight alone."

A smile came to the demon's face, **"Rage knew Ice Prince was fighter…King of Nightmare's just over protective."**

Jack grinned, "That's what I keep telling him!" the winter spirit reached to help when the demon tried to rise.

 **"** **Rage knows he is just servant..."** The demon glanced at the teen in gratitude as he was helped to his feet, **"But if it is ok with Ice Prince Rage has plan to save both King of Nightmare's and Raze."**

"Sure." Jack grinned as the demon took an unsteady step forward, "Just as long as it involves kicking that other demon's butt."

A jagged smile came to Rage's face, **"Oh Rage is not going to kick butt."**

Jack shivered when the demon's wings flared to full length on either side of the creature

 **"** **Rage's plan will obliterate Hell Stoker."** The demon's words faded as his body seemed to collapse, the grains of obsidian sand now seeping into the cracks of the stone floor.

The winter spirit tensed when the grains of sand wrapped around his feet and began to pull him downwards "Hang on Pitch I'm on my way."

* * *

(Vaults)

Deep within the Vaults unaware that Jack was on his way, Pitch was still fighting with the Arc demon Abaddon.

"I am going to kill you!"

Pitch ducked under the massive fist just seconds before it collided with his head, "Abaddon you said that last time. You should always make sure you can enforce your threat." He stepped back a grin splitting his lips, "Remember 'I' told you I'd rip out your throat…" he motioned to the gaping hole in the demon's neck now spurting blood and magma, "I carried through with my threat."

A roar of rage escaped the demon, the beast lunged forward froth flying from the corners of his mouth as his mind focused solely on ripping the spirit before him to pieces.

"You know… I've been wanting to try this for a long time." The Nightmare King grinned as he flexed his hand, dark swirling sand gathering in his palm "But until now I haven't had the opportunity."

With all his might Pitch thrust his hand outwards, the motion sent the sand within his palm rocketing forwards. The sand shivered at the unspoken command of its master, the grains bonded into a tight sphere as they leapt at their opponent.

Abaddon realized too late that he was rushing headlong into Pitch's attack

The demon had no time to dodge, a grunt escaped Abaddon as the sphere him square in the chest. Blood eyes widened in fear when the sphere seemed to come alive, the sand spreading over him like water.

"Good bye Abaddon." Pitch smirked as the sand began to enclose around the demon, "Enjoy being scoured from this world."

"I swear upon the throne of Thain…" the demon's threat was forced as he struggled to rid himself of the sand now creeping up his shoulders, "I will kill yo…"

Pitch cupped his hand to his ear as the sand closed over the monster's face cutting off his threat, "Sorry…didn't quite catch that?" the Nightmare King's trade mark smirk parted his lips, "Why is it that when I beat someone Patrick's never here for me to gloat to."

The hall went eerily silent, the flickering torches the only sound breaking the air.

"I need a vacation." Pitch exhaled, the silence a welcome change to the echoes of the fight he had been a part of for the last hour. He glanced at the cell just a few feet away from the mound of sand that had buried the Arc demon, "Now that Abaddon's taken care of I need to figure out how to get father free."

The hall resounded with his steps as Pitch carefully made his way to the iron bars. The spirit unconsciously shivered as he stared through the bars at the writhing black shadows dripping off Chand's unmoving form.

"This is going to prove difficult." Pitch stepped back when at his voice several ink like tendrils lashed at the bars, "Those things protecting him don't seem to know the difference between friend or foe." The Nightmare King rubbed his chin as he watched the shadows hiss in frustration that they couldn't reach him, "Wish Iris was here…she'd know what to do."

A pulse of heat suddenly brought Pitch's attention from the cell, however it was too late.

A loud boom shook the corridor, Pitch brought his arms up to shield his face just as the sand prison around Abaddon exploded outwards.

"You are dead Pitch!"

Pitch brought his arms down, only to try and bring them back up when he saw the demon's fist careening towards him.

The hall resounded with a crash, followed by a loud curse as torches fell from their holders on top of the shade now crumpled against the wall he had just been flung into.

"This is just my luck." Pitch cursed the gods when he shook the stars from his head and caught sight of the demon now glaring at him.

Abaddon's entire body was on fire, dark black flames dancing over the monster's skin in a wild frenzy. The demon's horns had grown in length, the ivory horns now curled upwards the tips nearly touching the ceiling. Wings of flames flared outwards the rock walls melting the moment the appendages touched their surface.

"You pushed me to this Pitch!" froth flew from the demon's mouth as he shook his head, the flames spurted from his eyes searing his face, "You forced me to unleash Hell's Fire!"

Pitch rolled his eyes as he used the wall to stand, "Welp…I guess this is round two." He tensed as the demon stepped forward, the monster now standing in front of Chand's cell.

Abaddon snorted, sparks of fire flying with the action, "No Pitch…this is not a fight."

Golden eyes raised in confusion when the demon sneered

"This is a slaughter!" Abaddon's voice shook rocks loose from the ceiling above the demon's mouth dropped open, revealing a large ball of molten lava swirling between his jagged teeth.

"This is not good." Pitch winced as he tried to figure out just how he was going to survive this.

 **"** **Hellstoker!"**

Pitch stared in shock as black grains erupted out of the wall beside Abaddon, "Rage!" the Nightmare King shouted the demon's name as the Hellfire formed in midair.

The demon glanced for a split second at the Nightmare King, a resigned smile on his face **"I am glad you are safe."**

Golden eyes widened as the demon slammed headlong into Abaddon's side, the force sending both the Arc and Hellfire into the iron bars of the cell.

"No!" Pitch surged forward when the bars gave way underneath the weight of the two demons, he halted just at the entrance at the sight before him.

Writhing on the ground was Abaddon, the Arc demon screaming in agony as the ravenous shadows latched onto his body. The writhing blackness disintegrating the Arc as if he were nothing.

Golden eyes left the dying Arc, Pitch searching the cell for any sign of Rage. The Nightmare King's heart sank when he caught sight of the Hellfire, the demon was also wrapped tight by the shadows, "Hang on I'll save you!"

Flickering flames fixed on Pitch, **"No my Prince please allow Rage this sacrifice."** The demon glanced at Chand whose body was now gleaming gold, **"Please allow Rage to save his King."**

"Rage no!"

Pitch startled when a blur rushed past him, the Nightmare King managed to grab Jack just before the winter spirit dashed into the cell, "Jack don't! The shadows will devour you."

"Let me go Pitch!" Jack struggled in his brother's arms, the teen's eyes filling with tears as he watched Rage lay his head back the demon obviously not going to try and fight the shadows now absorbing him. "If I had known this was your plan Rage I'd have never let you go through with it!"

Rage smiled weakly, the demon's body disintegrating rapidly, **"Rage knew that…that is why Rage delayed Ice Prince getting here."** The demon glanced at Pitch, **"Please do not forget Rage."**

Before Pitch could speak a loud rumbling echoed within the cell, he glanced at Chand the shade's eyes widening at the building energy now around the ancient spirit "Oh crap!" the Nightmare King had just seconds to lunge sideways and place himself over Jack.

Jack glanced from under Pitch at the energy now pouring from the cell, a loud crack echoed within the cell "Dad?" the winter spirit filled with relief as Chand stumbled out of the cell, "Dad are you ok?"

Chand's head remained bowed to his chest, then it snapped upward bright silver eyes now glowering at the two spirits before him.

"Ummm Pitch…I don't think this is good." Jack trembled as he and Pitch got to their feet.

Pitch nodded as he slowly placed himself in front of his brother, "I would agree Jack." The Nightmare King tensed as Chand seemed to study them, the spirit's iron colored eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing what you think of the story so far. I'm really excited for what I have planned ];) Till next time.


	99. Chapter 101

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update guys. I've been busy lately :) One with work, two with going to Kami Con (which was awesome by the way). Hopefully life will slow down for a bit and I can get back to regular update. :) Enjoy.

* * *

(Forest of Bel)

Normally the woods would have been a concert of birds and other small mammals singing or chittering to the world around them. This evening however the forest was unnaturally quiet…as if the animals within knew of some unseen danger hidden amongst the deceitfully tranquil forest trees. So instead of the normal noise would expect from the woods, a silence had descended upon the forest. It was this abnormal silence that oddly enough broke through the blackness that had taken hold of Ahio's mind.

The storm spirit groaned as the sedative used on him began to leave his system, dull grey eyes shot open, darting in all directions trying to figure out what was going on. The teen immediately panicked when he realized his arms were restrained and he was being carried by someone down one of the forests winding trail.

Ahio thrashed despite the pain that sparked through him, the poor spirit trying to get out of whoever held him grip, Ahio's instinct screaming at him to run.

"Calm down child!"

Ahio paused in his struggle at the voice, the boy blinked as he took a moment to quell the racing fear that was coursing through his system. Ahio then stared up in confusion at the kind eyes looking down at him, their piercing green reminding him of meadow grass that once grew outside his village.

"You can relax." The man again smiled, "You are safe now."

The teen scrunched his eyebrows, Ahio trying to recall what had led him to this predicament…bound, gagged, and being carried by a nature spirit. A low groan escaped the storm teen when he couldn't think past the thick fog that was clouding his mind.

"Sorry child, Somnus tends to make the mind sluggish for a bit after a person wakes." The man spoke as if he were able to understand what the poor teen in his arms was going through.

Ahio watched a sheepish smile come to the man's face as he glanced behind him

"I forgot about that side effect Hyet." A sigh left the man, "Poor boy must be so confused and scared right now."

"Not your fault Kreri, it was the only way to move him." the voice continued, "His mind will clear in a bit now that he's awake."

Ahio was even more confused, why would he have to be moved…what was he doing out here in the first place? The teen craned his head around the man carrying him to look at the other male walking behind them, this spirit looked to also be of the nature variety.

The man, Hyet, smiled when the spirit caught the boy looking at him, "Kid you were lucky we came along and found you before those slavers did."

Ahio scrunched his face at the man's words, slavers? What was this guy talking about…he was living with North, he didn't have to worry anymore about mercenaries finding him on the streets and taking him captive.

Was he taken from the Workshop somehow…?

 _"_ _Wait…if these guys are helping me then why haven't they untied me?"_ Ahio ground his teeth into the coarse rope that had been pulled between them, _"Not to mention removing this infernal gag!"_

The teen's frustration must have been echoed in his face, because a sigh escaped Kreri.

"We tried to remove the chains binding you however we were unable to due to your injuries as well as the fact the chains are enchanted in a way only a magic user can undo them." Kreri shook his head, "The slavers also placed the same sort of enchantment on the gag."

Ahio frowned under the thick panel that was over his mouth, this sort of restraint went beyond what a normal merc would do…the teen knew more than most the habits of mercenaries since he had run into several in his years.

"And the reason your mind is so hazy is because we had to knock you out since you fought us when we first tried to move you." Hyet's voice echoed with a slight tone of frustration behind him.

An image of a small brown root being shoved under his nose flickered past the fog, Ahio glowered up at Kreri.

Kreri cringed at the boy's obvious anger, "Sorry child but between you fighting, your broken ribs, and injured leg there was no oth…"

 _"_ _Wait…my leg…"_ Ahio tuned the man out, the teen's mind now racing as the fog that had been wrapped around his mind unraveled, allowing what had occurred to come to the surface.

Ahio's heart began racing as images of the three demons that had attacked him rushed to the forefront of his mind. He remembered one of the creature's slamming its fist against his temple, knocking him out.

Ahio recalled then being ripped from that blissful darkness and back into the waking world by the demon's dunking him into a nearby stream.

Ahio's throat constricted as he remembered the horrid sensation of almost drowning, the demon's finding it most hilarious to hold him beneath the water for as long as possible…then yanking him upwards moments before the teen had reached his limit.

Grey eyes clenched shut when the memory of the demon's tossing him back to the streams bank. Ahio's ears filled with phantom sounds of the creature's screeching demands that he tell them how to get to Acton…the horrid pain that followed every time he refused to do so. Ahio shook when an image of a large demon looming over him came to the forefront, the creature sneering with cruelty.

 _"_ _It doesn't matter if you won't talk brat."_ the demon's face had filled with sadistic pleasure, _"Just you breathing will help us get what we want. You'll lead us right to that stupid village."_

Ahio's breath caught in his throat as the memory shifted to the demon using its claw to gouge his leg, the teen could almost feel the horrid agony as the memory creature shoved something metallic into the gaping wound. The pulsing pain that act caused was what had sent him into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness to begin with…

"…just a bit…most there."

The broken sentence jerked Ahio from the torrent of memory, these men were doing exactly what the demons wanted! They were taking him to their home, leading the monsters straight to it. Once they got there the demons would murder everyone…men, women, children…it wouldn't matter to them all would die in agony!

Ahio grit his teeth, he couldn't let that happen…but as it was he was helpless to warn them. The teen ground his teeth, he needed North… and Ahio just knew the Guardian was on his way.

Until then…it was up to him to try and at least stall these Dryads until North came. Ahio inhaled…this was going to hurt but he had no choice.

"What the hell!" Kreri cursed when the boy in his arms suddenly rolled forward before he realized what was happening.

Ahio screamed into the gag when his body hit the hard ground, the teen however didn't focus on the pain instead he tried to roll away from the man now reaching for him.

"Come on kid!" Hyet's voice was a mix of frustration and concern as he rushed to help, "We've already told you we aren't going to hurt you!"

"Mmp!" Ahio struck out with his uninjured leg

"Woah!" Kreri rocked back just in time to avoid being kicked by the teen, "Come on boy…you have to stop!"

Ahio however ignored the man and rolled onto his back

"What is up with you?" Kreri was perplexed by the teen's actions, he watched the teen's nostrils flaring as his breath came out in gasps. It was obvious that it hurt the kid to move…yet he was purposely causing himself pain just keep away from them.

 _"_ _Please let this work…"_ Ahio prayed to the gods as he flexed his bound wrists until he was able to feel dirt under his fingertips. The teen quickly pressed his index finger into the earth, his face twisting in pain as every move he made shifted the bones within his hand that had been shattered.

"Just use another Somnus Kreri, the kid is obviously to panicked right now to listen to reason."

Ahio's eyes widened as the Dryad nodded at what was said, "Mmmk! Mmmk!" he rolled to his side just as the man turned to retrieve the root.

Thankfully for the storm spirit Kreri heard his muffled plea and was able to understand, "Look? Look at what?" confusion etched onto the Dryad's face as he stared at the bound teen.

 _"_ _Oh for the love of…"_ Ahio cursed under the gag, he strained his fingers towards the dirt, "Mmmk!"

Kreri's expression turned to understanding, "Oh you're writing something."

Ahio went still as the man knelt closer to the earth, he just hoped that his scrawled message would be legible.

"Hyet…I think I know why the boy's been so upset." The Dryad's voice was a whisper as he glanced at his companion.

Hyet frowned at the underlining tone of fear in the man's words, "Why?"

The Dryad didn't speak, simply motioning with his hand at the dirt.

Hyet's eye's widened when he looked at the ground. There within the earth were jumbled letters that looked as if they had been written by a one armed, one finger goblin. However, despite their ugliness the letters spelled out a clear message. Demons following.

Ahio felt a rush of relief when Hyet glanced at the trees surrounding them, the Dryad obviously looking for the demon's he now knew were there.

"So, it wasn't slavers but demons you had a run in with huh kid." Kreri's voice held a note of sympathy as he glanced at the teen's leg, the Dryad able to now see a glinting metal speck, the object having been moved closer to the surface with the teen's movements "I take it that wound in your leg holds some kind of tracking device?"

Ahio closed his eyes and nodded, the teen just knowing that these two men would be angry at him for almost leading death to their home. A whimper escaped when Ahio felt himself rolled onto his back. He was confused when instead of a look of anger there was nothing but a kind expression on the man's face.

"It's not your fault child." Kreri spoke as he gently picked the bound teen up into his arms, "You didn't ask for this."

Hyet nodded as well, the Dryad also seeing the guilt in the boy's face, "Yeah kid, you didn't ask for cowardly winged worms to use you as bait!" the man screamed his words to the trees around them.

"Damn it brat!"

All three stiffened at the screeching voice, the spirits watched the trees around them shake violently as three demons launched down from amongst the foliage they had been hidden in.

The largest of the demon landed with a thud, dust blasting upwards as he did so. A snarl curled the creature's lips "Do you realize what you've done!"

Ahio was confused by the fear radiating off the three creatures, he could see their tails lashing back and forth as if they were terrified.

"Stitcher is going to skin us alive for not finding her new subjects for the Embers!" another snarl escaped the creature, "You've ruined everything!" the demon's wings flared outwards, "I am going to enjoy ripping you three apart!"

Ahio didn't care about what trouble he had caused the demons, he was more concerned about the trouble he had brought to the spirits that had tried to help him. Ahio glanced at the two men, hoping to convey how sorry he was that they were in danger because of him.

"Don't be like that child." Kreri spoke softly as he stood to his feet, the man carful to not jostle the boy in his arms too much, he could tell the teen felt guilty "We do not blame you."

"And just as we told you before kid." Hyet smiled too, "We will keep you safe."

Ahio whined slightly, these spirits were so kind…and he was going to be the cause of their death.

The largest demon sneered, "Just how 'safe' can two dirt spirits keep you brat?" a burst of flames erupted from the creature's palms, "When all that is needed is a bit of flames to turn them to ash!"

"Wait Jakren, don't kill the brat! Let's take him back to Vaults." one of the smaller demon's suddenly grabbed the larger's arm before the creature lunged forward, "And while we're at it we can take the Dryads to Abaddon. You know our boss can make them talk." A cruel gleam came to the demon's red flecked eyes, "He'll break them down until they tell us exactly where to find Acton."

Jakren smiled, his wings rustling as he settled them against his back, "That's not such a bad idea Inger…" a cruel sneer plastered itself onto the demon's face, "We'll simply let Abaddon torture the information needed out of the Dryads." He pointed a clawed finger at Ahio, "And we'll make sure that you get to enjoy a 'long' stay within the Vaults cells brat."

Ahio shivered, the teen had heard from Faine about the Vaults. About how once there you were subjected to all sorts of tortures both physical and mental, of how the demons within took great pleasure in beating prisoners to the brink of death and sometimes past. A whimper escaped the storm spirit at the thought of being taken to such a horrid place.

"You should be scared brat." Jakren's voice held a tone of cruel elation, "We'll 'personally' see that every moment of your existence from here on out is filled with nothing but pain and misery."

"That is funny. Because that is the same thing that I was thinking."

"Mmmpth!" Ahio nearly fainted at the deep voice that cut the air, the teen's heart leapt as the Guardian of Wonder stepped from the tree line.

North's oversized coat caught the light of the falling the sun, the crimson fabric making it seem as if flames were surrounding the spirit. His bulking form was made even more intimidating by the fact that he held within his hands two shimmering scimitars, the blades glinting with deadly beauty.

The Guardian was just as Ahio had come to know…however there was something off about North that Ahio just couldn't put his finger on. That is, he couldn't until the teen glanced at the man's face…where there normally was a jovial smile instead there was a look of sheer anger that Ahio had never seen.

North's footsteps seemed to shake the earth as the Guardian walked down the path

"Oh, so the great Guardian North has decided to come out from his little wooden palace." Jakren faked confidence as North walked towards them, "After all the spirit's we've murdered it's about time you Guardians decide to get up off your butts and try and do some…." The demon startled when North walked past him, "Hey don't ignore me!"

North however paid the creature no heed and continued to where the two Dryads stood holding the bound storm spirit.

Ahio whimpered when North placed a hand to his face, the teen leaned into the Guardian's weathered palm. Ahio savored the warmth and comfort he felt just knowing the man was there, he was certain everything was going to be alright.

"I am sorry my ребенок I should never have sent you alone." North's voice shook with self-hate, "I should have come with."

Ahio pulled away, the teen shaking head, he wished he could speak to tell North it wasn't his fault and that it was his own for being so careless.

North exhaled as he scanned over the teen, "I should have been here sooner…" the Guardian was appalled to think of how much the storm spirit had suffered. Blue eyes flicked to the Dryad holding the teen, "Take Ahio to Acton and begin taking care of injuries. I will be after shortly."

Kreri only nodded, the man at a loss for words…who knew the simple storm spirit had ties to a Guardian!

"You go too Dingle." North glanced at the little elf sitting on his shoulder, "Make sure Ahio is cared for."

Dingle saluted, then jumped from the Guardian's shoulder onto the other Dryad not holding the teen. The elf pointed to the trail, indicating that they needed to leave.

"Mmmp!" Ahio yelled into the gag when Kreri turned to leave, they couldn't leave North to fight on his own! There were three demons and only one him!

"It's ok boy." Hyet spoke as he hurried after them, the Dryad looking back at North who had turned to face the demons, "The Guardian can handle himself."

Tears rimmed Ahio's eyes, he didn't care that North was strong or that the man was an expert fighter! The teen didn't want to leave without him…he couldn't let another person he loved be killed!

Kreri had to tighten his hold when Ahio suddenly started thrashing to get free, "Calm down Ahio, the Guardian will be fine." The man hoped that by calling the boy by name would help quiet him. He sighed when it didn't, and the teen continued trying to get free of his arms, muffled screams escaping from under the gag as the spirit desperately tried to get them to go back.

"Kreri…I hate to say it but you gotta knock the kid out again."

"Mmmmp!" Ahio shook his head and began fighting harder, if they sent him back to sleep he'd never see North again!

A sigh escaped Kreri, "There's a few Somnus roots in the middle pocket of my backpack."

Ahio's eyes widened as Hyet reached into the pack, he glanced at Dingle hoping the elf would stop them. A feeling of betrayal rose in his chest when the little creature simply gave him a sympathetic look, it obvious that Dingle too felt this was the best option. When he got this stupid gag off he would have some harsh words for the little elf…how dare the creature take sides against him! Didn't Dingle care that North was being left to fight alone?

"Sorry kid…"

Hyet's voice brought him from his musing, Ahio narrowed his eyes at the man now moving around to the side while still keeping pace with them as Kreri continued down the path. He glowered at the man as the spirit held up a tan root, Ahio recognized it as the same that had been used to send him to sleep before.

"Don't be angry kid." Hyet's face turned sympathetic, "It's for your own good."

Ahio strained his head to avoid the root, however it was in vain and the teen once again found his eyes growing heavy as the plant was held under his nose. Grey eyes filled with tears as Ahio craned his head around so he could see North growing smaller in the distance as the men carried him away _"Please…don't leave…Nor…"_

The storm spirit's thought drifted away as the potent sedative took hold, the last thing Ahio seeing was the three demons spreading out and surrounding the man that had taken him in and given him a new chance for a happy life.

* * *

(Burgess)

While Ahio was being carried to the peaceful town of Acton, across the world in the small town of Burgess a semblance of peace had settled over the Bennett home… which a welcome reprieve to the occupants within after all the turmoil that had taken place.

"Don't get it everywhere Soph." Jamie smiled as laid several yellow tubes in front of his little sister who was sitting cross legged in the empty living room, "You know how hard it is to get playdough out of the carpet."

Brilliant green eyes narrowed as Sophie glowered at her brother, "I not a baby Jami! I big!" the little blonde puffed out her chest, "I four now."

Jamie grinned as he pretended to smack his forehead, "How silly of me! I forget how mature you are." The boy started to get up from the floor, "In that case you don't need me to play with you right?"

"No no!" Sophie's eyes rimmed with tears, "Please don't leave Jami!" a slight hiccup escaped the girl, "Don't leave me again!"

Jamie startled when the little girl lunged forward and buried her face into his chest, "Again?" He gently pushed his sister back, "Sophie what are you talking about?"

The little girl's lip trembled, "A few nights ago…we were in your room…" green eyes gleamed with fury, "And Jak was being so mean!" a thoughtful look crossed her face "Though… he was saying stuff that that wasn't very Jak like."

Jamie started to ask what she meant when she kept on talking

"And then Jak made a large whoosh!" Sophie waved her hand in the air, then her face fell, "And…and you fell!" a sob escaped her, "I tried waking you up Jami…but you wouldn't!" tears spilled over from green eyes, "You had a bad owie in your heart…"

"Oh Soph." Jamie gently pulled the crying girl into his arms, "You must have had a bad dream."

The boy had wondered why for the last few days his little sister had been clinging to him more. Jamie had just thought it was because Sophie felt left out with him spending so much time with Jack.

Jamie rhythmically brushed Sophie's hair with his hand, "I'm ok see." He pulled her so that she was looking at him, "Not a scratch on me."

Sophie placed her hand to his chest, "Oh good…" the little girl smiled slightly "Your heart is beating."

Jamie blinked at the sound of relief in her voice, he decided to move past the obvious nightmare that had plagued his sister (though he'd definitely ask Pitch to keep a better eye on those creatures of his) "How about we make a snake Sophie?" the boy quickly grabbed a tube with a green wrapper, Jamie wanting to distract his sister from the nightmare.

"Let's make a elapant instead!" Sophie bounced with excitement, her brother's ploy working, "I want it pinf!"

Jamie smiled as she began to scrape the playdough out, "Ok then I'll make a sna…" he paused suddenly when he caught sight of the shadows of the curtains across the room, he could have sworn it moved. Jamie frowned as he looked again this time certain that the shadow of the curtain moved.

"Ummm hey Sophie." Jamie rose slightly, his eyes not leaving the shadows, "Why don't you run upstairs and grab one of your stuffed animals."

Sophie frowned, "Why Jami?"

"Ummmm well." Jamie racked his brain for reason his sister would fall for, "Oh, don't you think they would enjoy playing with playdough too?"

Sophie grinned at that, "Yes! Prince loves to play wif playdough."

Jamie chuckled at his sister's name for the Nightmare plushie that had been given to her, "Well hurry upstairs and grab him." The boy quickly added before she rushed off, "But make sure you're quiet Soph, mom's still sleeping ok?"

"Kay!"

Hazel eyes watched the little blonde race up the stairs for a moment, then he turned his attention back to the shadows that were now moving like water, "Pitch…Darkness…is that you?" Jamie spoke as he slowly got up and took a step towards the shadows.

No voice answered, instead a loud shriek resounded in the air causing Jamie to cover his ears and stumble backwards.

Jamie startled when glimmering sand erupted upwards in a spiraling tower of obsidian grains. The boy felt a slight sense of relief, it had to be his older brother.

However, Jamie wasn't sure that his conclusion was accurate when the sand heaved as if letting out a breath and then collapsed to the carpet, the sand now a large writhing pile.

"Pitch!" Jamie rushed forward, certain that the Nightmare King must be injured in some way. When he reached the mound of sand though a gasp escaped the boy.

Protruding from glistening grains was a large black feathered wing.

Jamie frowned slightly, then his eyes widened "Abyss!" the boy instantly began digging through the sand when he recognized his uncles' wing.

"What gives!" Jamie shouted when he realized that no matter how much sand he moved, it seemed that the obsidian grains were still there. He frowned when he saw sand moving back into place the instant he moved some away, "Come on, stop that." The boy growled when the sand rippled then continued to sift back into place, not allowing him to remove Abyss from within.

Hazel eyes stared at the sand, now trying to move away from him…it was almost like it was trying to protect…understanding filled the boy. For some reason Pitch must have ordered the sand to get Abyss to Burgess and the sand was just trying to protect the Keeper until it was certain it had carried out its master's order.

Jamie placed a hand to the pile of sand a thought coming to him, "Ok I know you really only listen to Pitch. But I'm his brother and that spirit that you're protecting is my uncle. You've made it to Burgess, so I can take it from here ok?"

The sand rippled at Jamie's words, then it collapsed to the ground and began to slither back to the shadows.

However, Jamie didn't really pay attention to the sand now exiting the room, instead his attention was fully on the Void Keeper now exposed by the sands absence.

Abyss's skin no longer gleamed with shooting stars and whirling galaxies as Jamie remembered seeing when the man had come to visit Rashana. Instead the man's body was covered in pulsing red tendrils that wrapped like vines around his pale skin. These tendrils wrapped around not only the man's arms and legs, but also stretched up his neck and had started to reach over his jaw line.

"Oh man….this isn't good." Jamie really wished someone else was home when he caught sight of the large blood stain on his uncle's shirt, the boy could see a gaping wound through the shredded fabric. Hazel eyes glanced at the door, "Maybe I should go get…"

Before he could finish his thought, a sudden inhale of breath caused Abyss's body to tremble. Then amber eyes shot open as Abyss launched himself upwards in panic.

"You're safe Uncle Abyss!" Jamie waved his hands quickly to get the spirit's attention, the boy nearly bowled over by the man's wings that had flared outwards in response to Abyss's fear.

Abyss blinked slowly, the Void Keeper trying to gather himself, he frowned when he registered the fact that Jamie was there "Jamie…what are you doing in the Vaults?"

"Vaults?" Jamie raised an eyebrow, "You're in Burgess."

Amber eyes widened, "Those fools!" an ancient curse left the man's lips as he stood to his feet, "They need me there or else they are going to be killed!"

Jamie started to ask what he meant when the Keeper took a step forward, and promptly fell to his face, "Abyss!" the boy hurried to his fallen uncle, carefully brushing aside his hair so he could check his pulse. An audible sigh left him when the slow steady beat pulsed under his fingers, "Well this is just great…apparently Pitch is off fighting someone and needs help…" he glanced at Abyss who had slipped back into unconsciousness, "And Abyss is injured and needs medical attention."

The boy exhaled as he jumped to his feet and hurried to get something to stop the crimson now flowing from his uncle's side, "Can things get any worse?"

Oh, how later Jamie would wish to the gods he had never asked that question.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. Till next time :)


	100. Chapter 102

Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews, I love hearing from you and seeing how you guys are liking the story. A welcome to my new readers, I am glad you have joined the story. Quick disclaimer all characters that belong to Dreamworks…belong to Dreamworks. However, my ocs, and the story line belongs to me. Now without further delay, here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

(Vaults Chand's pov)

Chand wasn't sure how long he had been in the realm of unconsciousness after Torment had set every cell within his body aflame, nor was he certain as to where he was. The ancient spirit had only stirred briefly when he had been dragged down winding halls of stone, and once again when he had felt his body hoisted into the air supported only by some cold iron that had been locked around his arms. Other than that Chand had remained in blissful darkness…

Then out of nowhere a jolt of energy had rocked the ancient spirit, so much so it had brought him gasping back into the waking world.

Instantly Chand was assaulted by pulsing energy, the poor spirit had fallen with a pained gasp to the cell floor after the burst of power had turned the chains holding him aloft to dust.

Now Chand staggered on unstable feet, barely able to stand due to this new onslaught of pain, it felt as if his entire body was about to explode. Instantly Chand knew that the power within was churning ready to lash out and destroy everything around him, and the only thing keeping it at bay…were the restraints still intact.

 _"_ _Don't lose control…don't lose control…."_ This became a chant in Chand's mind as the spirit tried to stop the swell of energy he could feel ripping his insides apart as it screamed to be let free. _"Better to be torn apart…then to destroy all you love!"_

As he battled against the energy surging beneath his skin Chand took unsteady steps forward, the spirit knowing that he had to get back to his Palace before he lost the war against his own power.

 ** _"_** ** _Erase this universe…take power to have power…"_**

Chand halted mid step, golden eyes shutting as the ancient spirit felt his mind tilt…his own voice speaking softly within his ears, _"No…I won't go back to who I was before…"_

His own voice however continued, undaunted by his conviction

 ** _"_** ** _Starving, so hungry…running on left over steam… must take life to sustain life…devour all…turn it all to dust…"_**

"No!" Chand screamed as he doubled over and staggered forward, "Not anymore! I have changed!"

In response to his shout the power swelling within him erupted, Chand fell sideways as searing pain exploded behind his eyes. A low curse escaped Chand when he opened his eyes and saw only a cloud of white, the spirit knew he had little time to get off the Earth before his power took over completely and he had no more control.

Chand staggered out of the cell, he paused just outside of the room when a sense of power hit into him. The spirit's head jerked in the direction the power seemed to be coming from, Chand instantly on guard, if it turned out to be enemies they would try and replace him back within that cursed cell. He clenched a fist, that was something he could not let happen…

Chand shivered when white behind his eyes rippled, revealing two distorted figures standing just feet from him.

 ** _"_** ** _Those two are dangerous… must be demons sent by Stitcher."_**

A shiver twisted up Chand's spine as his own voice again sliced through his mind. He couldn't ignore the words this time…these two beings held a power that rivaled his own. Which meant these demons most likely had been handpicked by Stitcher to restrain him.

Chand growled in his throat, the spirit unaware of the fact the power was now rushing again to the surface, unaware of that the gold had drained from his eyes, unaware of the dark silver that replaced it. _"They will not take me…"_ Chand's fist clenched, _"Not without a fight!"_

Suddenly the air was ripped apart as pulsating teal energy swirled around his body, sparks of black flames licking the air as they danced on the ancient spirit's skin. His normally calm, kind face was now a twisted expression of anger as the spirit stared with murderous intent at the two before him.

"Dad!"

Chand's head snapped to the figure that had spoken, the spirit snarled at the thought of this demon thinking him so gullible.

"Dad…dad please you have to snap out of it!"

Silver eyes narrowed, Chand filling with hatred. How dare this demon try and trick him by using his young son's voice…his soulmate would be furious as well at such a foul trick. At the thought of Rashana Chand forgot momentarily about the two beings before him, he needed to get to her. She would be able to calm his soul and make it to where he would no long be a danger to the Universe.

Chand sent his mind outwards, trying to locate the woman who had become his reason for living. Panic gripped the spirit's heart when he felt nothing, not the slightest hint of his beloved soul.

 ** _"_** ** _These demons did something to her…they have hidden her…"_**

At those words spoken by his own voice Chand lost it, the dam broke, and the power was free to explode outwards.

Chand straightened and glared at the demon, and at the other that had come from nowhere, "My Rasha…" his body shook with fury, "Where is she?!"

"Rasha?"

Blinding white burst again behind Chand's eyes at the questioning tone in the being's voice, he stared through this white haze. His own power making it hard for him to see the demon clearly, however Chand wasn't concerned about the fact he couldn't clearly make out the creature, the spirit too preoccupied now with finding Rashana.

"Yes! My Rasha!" Chand's silver orbs burned with fury, "My heart! My soul! My everything!" Chand clenched his fists, "Where have…where have you taken her?"

Chand shivered as he felt his power shift under his skin, he didn't have much time before it broke through and destroyed everything he had worked so hard to save.

Memories rose to the surface of Chand's tormented mind. Memories of walking a vast garden of flowers, memories of Rashana holding out a rose for him to hold…of the same rose wilting the moment his hand touched it…of Rashana comforting voice as she told him it wasn't his fault and that she could help him overcome the monster he thought himself to be.

"I need her…" Chand's voice held a pleading tone, "I need her to save me."

Chand glowered at the two demons who seemed to be ignoring him and having their own conversation. Anger boiled over at the thought of these demons having done something to such a kind soul.

"Answer me!" instantly the beings returned attention to him. Chand continued now that he had their eyes "You foul creatures have taken my Rasha from me." Chand's face twisted into an expression of anger, "Haven't you!" the spirit started forward, sparks of red energy erupting from his palms as he walked towards the two before him.

"We didn't take her."

Chand snorted at the small demon's words, he continued towards the creature now stammering

"It's the truth I swear…I swear by…I swear by the Moon it's truth!"

 _"_ _This is the moon Raze, it is where I live."_

Chand stopped in his tracks as Rashana's sweet voice cascaded into his ears. The moon…he remembered now. That was where his soulmate had taken him after she saved him. Silver eyes narrowed again, fury once again taking over.

"If it's true…then why…then why can't I sense her!" sparks of black fire erupted off his skin as Chand tossed his head back and screamed, "Why can't I find her!"

"I need you to listen to me."

Chand blinked at the new voice

"Rashana is safe."

Silver eyes snapped to the taller demon, who had not spoken till now.

"She is in Burgess, that is why you can't find her here."

At those words the fury melted away from Chand, his entire being filling with a sense of relief

"Burgess…that name…that place…" silver eyes pulsed with flecks of gold as Chand's mind drifted to a small humble house settled amongst a trove of trees, "That was where my Rasha wanted to stay…" Chand's voice quivered as the images changed to him holding a crude hammer made of stone of wood, Rashana smiling proudly at him, "It is where my Rasha wanted to build our home."

"That's right. Burgess is where you and she raised your family."

Silver eyes pulsed slightly, "Family?" Chand felt his heart swell "My family…I have…I have a…a family?" tiny flecks of gold began to seep through the hateful grey.

"Yes, you do have a family. In fact,"

Chand cocked his head when the demon motioned to the smaller one

"This young boy and I are your sons."

"My…sons…" Chand's heart clenched, he had almost murdered his own flesh and blood!

 ** _"_** ** _Lies…demon's lies…. tricking lies…"_**

Chand's eyes filled with fury as again his voice whispered, silver eyes stared at the twisted figures before him, how could he have let himself get distracted! He was such an idiot for almost believing this monster's deceiving words.

"How dare you!" Chand didn't care that the power within him pulsed at his shout "How dare you…how dare you mock me!"

"Wait what? How are we mocking you?"

"You know exactly how you cursed being." Chand felt the familiar presence of his power pour from his mouth as he spoke, "You dare to call yourself my sons…" he again didn't care that black fire ignited on his skin, "Foul souls…you are not of my blood!" Silver eyes narrowed as Chand prepared himself to be rid of the demons taunting lies "You do not belong to me!"

Chand flexed his left arm, he could feel the power residing just beneath his skin…perhaps he could let just a fraction of it out to destroy these soulless creatures and then he would reign it back in before his power went berserk.

Before he could talk himself out of his plan Chand thrust his hand forward sending the pulsing energy within his palm shooting towards the small demon who had first spoken.

 _"_ _Unusual for demons to care for each other…"_ Chand mused when the dust cleared, and he could see the larger of the demons had covered the smaller with his own body. The ancient spirit blinked as he tried to find reason for such an act, as his mind raced Chand was unaware of the pulsing black waves now rising from his body and seeping into the stone ceiling above him.

 ** _"_** ** _Now to retake the Universe…burn it to Oblivion!"_**

Chand's eyes widened when the energy within him surged, _"No no no no no! I promised my Rasha I would never return to who I was!"_ the spirit grabbed the side of his head, _"I can't allow myself to go back!"_

A shudder shook Chand's body as the spirit desperately tried to hold back the overwhelming energy now eager to leave him and turn all it touched to dust. Chand tossed back his head, screaming to the heavens for their assistance in halting the raging power he could not control.

However, the heavens remained silent, refusing to offer help to the one who once tore them asunder in his quest for power.

 _"_ _Oh gods…no."_ Chand's mind shifted as he felt the last bit of control he held slip away. Instantly his body was wrapped in fire like rage, roiling energy crawled up his throat pouring from his mouth in the shape of black smog. The vapors rising upwards as it searched out souls to absorb.

Chand snapped his attention to the demons before him, they were powerful…and would make great fuel for his power.

A scream left Chand as he lunged forward, this would be a simple kill.

To Chand's surprise he was met head on.

The ancient spirit's body jolted as his fist collided with another.

* * *

(Burgess)

A calm breeze drifted down empty streets, people of the town now all home and preparing themselves for the end of the day. Blinking stars lite up the dark sky, these tiny dots doing their best to offer the earth below comfort from the darkness that was descending upon it as the sun lowered in slumber. The poor stars were alone in their duty of guarding the night, since the moon had not risen and was absent from the sky.

This did not go unnoticed by the inhabitants of earth, spirits everywhere murmured questions as to what could have happened to the great Moon King who offered protection for them.

Humans however were not as concerned, in fact many shrugged it off and only a few even gave it a second thought as they went about their lives.

One soul who noticed the moon's absence but didn't really understand the implication of it was young Sophie. The little girl occupied with finding her toy to bring downstairs to play.

"Prince…Prince where are you Prince*?" Sophie bounced around her room, the little girl pulling out clothes from drawers and toys from the chest as she looked for her favorite item.

After a moment Sophie frowned, tiny tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes, "Where are you…I can't lose you."

A slight pulse of energy rippled from her desk

Sophie grinned as she felt the surge, "Oh oh Shadow can help!"

Blonde hair bounced as Sophie scampered over to the desk, with a giggle the girl lifted the necklace** that was laying on top of the desk and held it in her palm. Tiny wisps of black sprouted out from the tiny moon charm on the end of the gold chain, these shadows twirled towards the little girl and caressed her face.

"I'm ok Shadow." Sophie giggled as the tendrils voice echoed within her mind, "I'm just trying to find Prince." She gently patted the moon charm, "Do you know where he is?"

The tendrils swirled into one long piece, then stretched outwards over the room, within seconds it returned and rubbed against the little girl's cheek.

"Yeah!" Sophie cheered as the shadow told her where to find her toy. She laid the necklace back on the desk where he mother told her to keep it, "Thank you Shadow!"

The dark tendril pulsed with a teal color then receded back into the charm

Sophie of course didn't notice, the little girl now rushing to her closet to retrieve the sought-after toy.

After digging around in the closet Sophie was surprised to find a small pile of obsidian sand against the back wall "Prince!" she lunged forward

"Oh, poor thing…" Sophie cooed as she placed a hand onto the pile, the grains rippling at her touch "you're hurt…" a smile came to her face, "But I can make it better."

Gold light erupted from her hand, pulsing energy rattling the items around her. However, Sophie didn't notice her bright green eyes simply watching as the light seeped into pile of sand.

Seconds later the obsidian sand pulsed with gold. The grains twisted and contorted until it formed a small figure. Two tiny horns spiraled from the sides of the being's head, a low whimper escaped the creature when two large wings sprouted out of its back, bits of sand flying with the action. The little creature blinked and looked up at the little girl, gratitude reflected in the being's flame filled eyes.

A giggle escaped Sophie as she held her hand down in front of the creature, "I like this form Prince." She smiled as the creature complied and climbed into her palm, "Your wings are really cute." She gently ran a finger over the two wings careful not to hurt the tiny being as she did so.

 **"** **Rage is Hellfire of great honor!"** A slight pink dusted onto Rage's face, **"Rage is not cute."** the demon shook his wings, **"Rage is being of power and malice."**

"But you look like butterfi." Sophie grinned as the demon's face turned this time a bright pink, "and butterfis are cute."

A smile tugged at Rage's lips, **"Very well, if the Daughter of Creation believes Rage to be cute then Rage will add 'cute' to Rage's title."** The demon bowed, his small body nearly falling over with the action, **"Rage is thankful to Child of Life for saving him from fading."**

Sophie giggled at the bow, "You are welcome." She frowned when the little creature staggered in her palm, "Are you ok?"

 **"** **Rage is recovering from having most of soul absorbed…"** the demon forced himself to stand straight, **"But Rage must go find Abyss, he can help Rage return to Vaults."**

"But…but…but…" Sophie's little lip began to tremble, "But I wanted to play playdough…"

 **"** **Rage cannot."** the little demon quickly held up his hands when tears began to form in the corners of the little girl's eyes, **"But Rage will come back to play!"**

"Promise?" Sophie made a stern face as she stared at the little demon

Rage nodded vigorously as he placed a hand to his chest, **"On Hellfire honor Rage promises to return to Child of Life."**

Sophie grinned as she turned from the closet, careful to not let the demon (now sitting cross-legged in her palm) fall "We can ask Jami where Uncle Angel is." The little girl rushed from the room and to the stairs to find her brother.

* * *

(Vaults)

While in Burgess Sophie was rushing to go find her brother to try and help Rage get back to the ancient dungeons so that the demon could aid her brothers, in the Vaults the air was full of pulsing energy that had erupted from nowhere.

The very foundation of the ancient citadel had begun to crumble from the power that was pouring from within its stone walls. Stone shards clattered to corridor floors, shaken free by the sheer intensity of the energy now cascading upwards from the depths of the dungeons.

At the focal point of this energy stood Chand, who at one time, had control over the vast power that flowed just beneath his skin. Now however due to Stitcher's meddling that power was seeping out, threatening to destroy everything around him… a fact that Chand's two sons were having to deal with first hand…

A pulsating teal energy swirled around Chand's body, sparks of black flames licking the air as they danced on the ancient spirit's skin. His normally calm, kind face was now a twisted expression of anger as the spirit stared with murderous intent at the two before him.

"Dad!" Jack's voice lowered in volume when at his shout Chand's silver eyes snapped to him, a snarl curling the spirit's lips. "Dad…dad please you have to snap out of it!" the winter spirit blinked back tears when Chand's eyes narrowed into slits, his eyes glowing with hatred.

The corridor rippled with power as Chand straightened, his face flickering with emotion, "My Rasha…" the man's voice echoed with an almost manic tone, "Where is she?!" this last sentence was screamed at the two brothers.

"Rasha?" Jack scrunched his eyebrows trying to place the name.

"Yes! My Rasha!" Silver eyes gleamed with fury, "My heart! My soul! My everything!" Chand's body shuddered as the spirit clenched his fists, "Where have…where have you taken her?" his voice took on a plaintiff tone, "I need her…I need her to save me…"

Jack glanced at Pitch, "Save him? What is dad talking about?"

Pitch however didn't respond, the shade's mind racing as he tried to figure out just how to get out of this hopeless situation.

"Answer me!"

The shade's thoughts were pulled back by the furious shout, _"I'll have to think of something fast…"_ Pitch tensed when black fire erupted again off the ancient spirit's skin, _"This is getting worse by the second."_

"You foul creatures have taken my Rasha from me." Chand's face twisted into an expression of anger, "Haven't you!" the spirit started forward, sparks of red energy erupting from his left palm as he walked towards the two before him.

"We didn't take her." Jack spoke quickly as his father kept coming, "It's the truth I swear…I swear by…I swear by the Moon it's truth!"

At that swear Chand stopped in his tracks, a torrent of emotions cascading over his face. Recognition, bewilderment, then back again to fury "If it's true…then why…then why can't I sense her!" sparks of black fire erupted off his skin as Chand tossed his head back and screamed, "Why can't I find her!"

"I need you to listen to me." Pitch spoke quietly, making sure his voice held the calm he didn't feel, "Rashana is safe." The Nightmare King kept speaking as Chand's eyes snapped to him, "She is in Burgess that is why you can't find her here." He let out the breath he had been holding when Chand's body seemed to relax.

"Burgess…that name…that place…" silver eyes pulsed with flecks of gold, "That was where my Rasha wanted to stay…it is where my Rasha wanted to build our home…"

"That's right." Pitch spoke again, the shade hoping that their father was finally coming to himself, "Burgess is where you and she raised your family."

Silver eyes pulsed slightly, "Family?" Chand's voice held a note of confusion…yet also elation, "My family…I have…I have a…a family?" tiny flecks of gold began to seep through the hateful grey.

A slight breath escaped Jack as he watched the black flames start dwindling down, till they were just a slight gleam on the spirit's skin. The winter spirit glanced at Pitch, motioning with his hand for the shade to keep talking, "I think you're getting through to him."

At Jack's whispered words Pitch continued "Yes, you do have a family. In fact," he motioned to Jack, "This young boy and I are your sons."

Chand's eyes gleamed as he studied them, a few more golden flecks overtook the silver "My…sons…" the spirit went still, a slight look of exhilaration creeping onto his face then slowly that look wilted into one of fury.

Both brother's startled when suddenly Chand's eyes emptied of every bit of gold and refilled with gleaming silver.

"How dare you!" Chand's body pulsed with energy as he shouted, "How dare you…how dare you mock me!"

"Wait what?" Jack continued when Chand's body shifted to an attack stance, "How are we mocking you?"

"You know exactly how you cursed being." Black smoke seeped from the corners of Chand's mouth as he spoke "You dare to call yourself my sons…" black fire ignited upwards from his body, "Foul souls…you are not of my blood!" Chand narrowed his eyes, "You do not belong to me!"

Jack's heart shattered at those words. Instantly he was spiraling into the dark hole that had been carved in his soul by all the centuries of loneliness, hatred, and abuse.

Due to this overwhelming emotion the poor winter spirit wasn't paying attention to the spirit before him

"Jack!"

The winter spirit yelped as he tackled to the ground

Milliseconds later a loud explosion shook the hall

Jack inhaled in pain as a searing heat rushed over him, the winter spirit being able to feel it even though Pitch was covering him. After a moment the weight of his brother lifted, and Jack was helped to his feet.

"You ok?" Pitch spoke as he brushed the dust and rubble from his robe.

"Yeah…." Jack glanced behind them, his entire body shaking in fear at the large smoldering hole now carved into the rock wall, "Guess dad's serious when he doesn't want something around huh?"

Pitch glanced briefly at the damage then returned his gaze to Chand, "Jack you know father isn't himself at the moment." The Nightmare King's voice was soft, the shade knowing it had shattered his brother's heart to hear their father's hatful words, "Whatever has happened has clouded his eyes…father doesn't realize who you are."

Jack blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, "How…how can we get him back then?"

"I don't think we can..." Pitch exhaled as he watched the pulsing flames around Chand lick the air, "This situation is out of our league…" a slight curse escaped the shade, "If only I hadn't sent Abyss away…he'd be able to replace the restraint…"

Jack glanced at his brother, "What are you talking about Pitch?"

"Look at his arm." The Nightmare King pointed to Chand's left, where pulsing waves of black smoke was pouring off it, "There was a circle of crystal around his wrist when I went to Chandrakumar to see him." Pitch crossed his arms, a look of contemplation on his face, "I'd bet anything it was removed when Stitcher brought him here."

"But what does that have to do wi…"

"Everything Jack." Pitch interrupted his brother, "Apparently Abyss placed restraints on our father long ago to keep this power in check." The Nightmare King clenched his fist "At the time I was furious at our uncle and believed him to have done so without our father's compliance…" golden eyes shifted to Chand who had gripped the sides of his head, it obvious the ancient spirit in pain, "However now seeing our father like this I believe Abyss when he said that Chand asked for the restraints to hold back this power."

"So… what can we do?" The winter spirit shivered when an animalistic scream tore from Chand's throat, "Is there a way to put the restraint back on?" Jack watched with wide eyes as black smoke poured from Chand's mouth the vapor rushing upwards to the ceiling where it seeped through like poison.

Pitch stiffened when silver eyes again snapped to them, "That's not a bad idea Jack." The shade's mind raced with a forming idea, "I will keep father occupied while you go back to the cell he was in. Perhaps the restraint was left in there…"

"But Pitch…"

"Don't argue Jack with me." Pitch motioned to the wall where the gaping opening of the cell could be seen, "Just hurry…" the Nightmare King winced when Chand let out a scream and lunged forward his fist wound for impact

Jack startled when the Nightmare King rushed to meet Chand head on, the winter spirit had to cover his face when the two spirit's fists collided the force of it sending a shock wave throughout the hall.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. I am so excited for what is coming ];) Till next time.

*Prince is the small toy that Pitch gave to Sophie. He used his sand to create it for her.

**Darkness gave this necklace to Sophie for her birthday (via Jack) it contains shadows that belong to Darkness's soul. He has instructed them to keep watch over Sophie.


	101. Epilouge

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I was working on several things and wasn't able to get done on Sat. ;) A break is coming up soon so hopefully I'll get to write more…plus when the summer finally surfaces I'll have all the time I need :) Now without further ado here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(Unknown)

Upon the earth, located in the mountains of an island no human foot had ever set, a large alabaster castle stood. This citadel rose to the heavens it's torrents reaching towards the stars above as if in a plaintiff plea for companionship.

Within the castle hundreds of corridors winded and twisted throughout, a proverbial maze for any who had not walked the floors before. In many of these halls alcoves had been carved into the walls, inside each of these openings a single pedestal made of polished stone. Upon each pedestal a statue of chiseled jade rested, each sculpture an image of an ancient being long turned to dust.

In one corridor however instead of watching over an empty floor, the silent busts observed in quiet thought as one of the residence of their home suddenly entered their hall.

Soft footsteps echoed as a hooded figure hurried along the golden flooring. The speed of their walking caused the obsidian hood to fall back slightly, allowing strands of white hair to leak from its sides.

The being however wasn't concerned by this and simply continued towards their destination.

Within moments the hooded being paused before a golden framed doorway, then with a resigned sigh that could be heard throughout the hall, a slender hand pushed against the runes carved into the dark wood that made up the door.

At the touch the runes gleamed a bright red, then a loud boom shook the door as the seal was broken. With a low creak the door moved inwards, allowing the hooded being to enter the chamber.

The room was immense, its bowed ceiling held up by fourteen alabaster columns. Upon each of the columns were solid gold braziers that lit the room up with flickering yellows and oranges.

All along the perimeter of the room were stained-glass windows that allowed brilliant colored light to cascade into the chamber to illuminate the cheery wood floor of the chamber.

"Oh, good, sister you have come."

At the tense voice the figure's gaze went to the middle of the room where a large dais of red stone had been erected. Beside this platform stood another hooded being, this one clothed in pure white.

"I came as soon as I received your summons Fate." the black robed being hurried down the silver rug that led from the door to the dais, "I was in the middle of searching for Raze when it came." upon reaching the dais the being flung the black hood over revealing a young woman with shimmering white hair that flowed down her back now that it was no longer within the fabric, "What could possibly be so important that you'd pull me away from finding him?"

"I had no choice Destiny…" A mournful sigh escaped from Fate as he addressed the young woman, "Haruto has escaped."

"Fate…that's not possible…the chains were blessed with Divine energy." Destiny shivered, a chill running down her spine, "There is no way Haruto could have broken them!"

Fate motioned to the dais where a crystal rested, "I do not know how Haruto did it Destiny, but the Noshan does not lie."

Violet eyes glanced at the stone, within its gleaming surface was the image of an empty chamber. Her heart filled with fear at the sight of golden chains dangling listless from their fasteners, their one job of holding back a monster having failed.

"Why now…" Destiny wretched her eyes from the stone, her gaze locking with her brother as she continued, "Haruto has not been able to escape for millennia! Why now have those same chains that have held him all of this time failed!"

"There are many things that could be a factor Destiny…" Fate shook his head as he carefully waved a hand over the crystal

Destiny watched as the stone's surface emptied of the image and returned to a murky white color

"However, we will not be able to find out the answers here." The spirit's amber eyes gleamed slightly, "I believe the best way for us to find out how Haruto escaped…" Fate locked eyes with his sister, "Is to recapture him."

Destiny blinked, not sure she had heard her brother correctly, "You want…you want us to find Haruto…and capture him?"

"Not exactly sister. You need to continue to seek out Raze so that we can help him. I will go after Haruto myself." Fate frowned and crossed his arms when a hysterical laugh escaped his sister

"You…you…you think…" Destiny's words were broken due to laughter that shook her entire body, "You are going to walk up to the one who single handily turned to dust billions of galaxies and capture him?"

"That's not what…"

"Are you nuts!" Destiny cut her brother off, her slight bit of mirth now transforming into fury, "Do you think Haruto will simply allow himself to retaken?"

Fate bit the inside of his lip

"Haruto would tear you to pieces and laugh as he scattered your remains to the wind!" Destiny fixed her brother with a glare, "There is no way in the Void I am allowing you to go anywhere near him!"

The room fell silent, the only sound a quiet hum from the stone resting upon the dais. After a moment the silence was broken.

"Do I just leave Haruto free then sister?" Fate spoke quietly, his voice trembling "Do I allow this monster to wander the earth slaughtering all that cross his path?" the spirit straightened, "Or do I act as I should as an overseer of this Universe and recapture Haruto before too much innocent blood is spilled?"

Destiny paused a moment, then her entire body seemed to deflate as she sighed "You are right Fate…as always." Tears rimmed her eyes as she looked at him, "But you do know what lies ahead for you should you stand before Haruto?"

Fate nodded as he started out of the room, "I am well aware of what the future holds for those that face Haruto in battle." A slight smile cracked the spirit's lips, "But then again I like to test fate and see just how much I can bend it."

Destiny watched quietly as her brother left the room She could only imagine the carnage that Fate was going to encounter when he found the murderous spirit. A shiver went down her spine as the images of burning buildings, and crimson stained earth rose to the forefront of her mind.

Destiny glanced upwards tears shimmering in her eyes. "Please great Eon protect my brother…" the sprit whispered her prayer to the empty air, her heart faint at the thought of the monster her brother was about to go against.

* * *

(Town of Gaetano)

Across the world, in a quaint little town, nestled amongst the inner forest of a small island the monster that Destiny so feared had appeared. However instead of bathing the cobblestone streets with blood and fire the ancient spirit had traversed the empty streets in search of the one thing he craved after being imprisoned for a millennia…pizza.

"Are you sure about this?" Haruto frowned as he stared at the brick building before him, "This doesn't look like it would contain anything worth eating." Haruto mused as he caught sight of the green mold growing in between the bricks "Not to mention they are throwing geometry in the air…" The ancient spirit pointed to the neon picture of a man with large hat tossing a circle in the air "I want food not math."

Haruto cocked his head as if listening to someone, though there was not a soul around.

After a moment of silence Haruto rolled his eyes.

"I doubt you are an expert." Haruto smirked, "Since you've never even eaten pizza before." The ancient spirit's sneer disappeared instantly, "Hey! That wasn't my original plan…" Haruto's eyes fell, "Trust me…if there had been another way I'd have taken it. However, the branches all led to the same outcome, no matter how many I traveled down… so I felt it better to just get it over."

Haruto's face twisted into a look of pain, "I couldn't just continue to watch as you lived a life that was never going to last." The ancient spirit's voice trembled slightly, "I at least was able to find a path that saved some of your soul…that should count for something right?" Haruto stopped speaking a look of pleading now on his face.

A long silence filled the air, then a slight smile tugged at Haruto's face

"Thank you…your forgiveness means the most to me in all of this." The spirit exhaled, a bit of smoke escaping the sides of his mouth as he did so.

Haruto straightened suddenly, "All right enough of this conversation…time to try this 'pizza' thing." A grin tugged at his lips again, "I'll let you know how it tastes."

With that Haruto preceded to shove open the door and saunter into the building. The moment he stepped in Haruto's eyes scanned the area out of instinct. He had been in too many battles to not be aware of his surroundings.

However, the scene before him instantly put Haruto at ease.

Tables were set up in the middle of the room, which was empty of people. Towards the back a long counter stood a large tan box that had numbers displayed resting at one end. Behind this counter was a doorway covered by a cloth, clanking resounding behind it as if pots and pans were being tossed around.

"At least the inside is nicer than the outside." Haruto mused as he stepped to one of the tables, "Fancy." The spirit smirked as he smoothed out the white cloth that was draped over cracked wood, "Bet the owner of this establishment spent top dollar on thi…"

"Hey ya bum!"

Haruto turned his head at the booming voice, a grin parted his lips as a burly spirit in a flour covered apron stormed out from the behind the cloth. He instantly recognized the spirit's race from the tiny sparks of fire that popped from his fingers, this man was a Fire Kiln. Which made sense to Haruto if the man was a chef or in any way affiliated with the kitchen.

"Can't ya read?" The man's voice held a growl to it as he stomped to the table, "No shirt no service." The man's bright yellow eyes filled with anger, "Get out."

"I do apologize Fire Kiln but I simply ca…"

"Are you dumb or something?"

Haruto blinked when the man interrupted him, "Excuse me?"

"I said, get out." A sneer glossed over the spirit's face, "If your hungry there's a dumpster outback you can rummage through."

A quiet settled over the building as Haruto blinked owlishly, his pupils dilating slightly as he stared at the man as if he had lost his vision.

"Ummm hello?" the spirit sneered as he waved a hand in front of man whose expression was blank, "You still with me bum?" the fire spirit jerked back when a loud exhale of breath shook the man.

"There we go…that's the perfect branch Toma."

"How do you know my name?" The fire spirit's eyebrow's scrunched together, "Have we met?"

"Yes, and no." A manic smile parted Haruto's lips, "We have met on the road of fate, destined to cross paths from the moment this universe began to spin." A gleam sparked in Haruto's eyes, "From the moment we took breath…it was ordained that I was going to kill you."

Toma took a step back as the spirit rose to his feet

"However…" Haruto flexed his right hand, a loud crack sounding at the action, "It's just to mundane the original way you were to leave this world…me breaking your neck…"

A look of fear overcame Toma's once smug face as the man continued

"So instead, I searched the branches of your fate to find a more…delightful way to remove you from this universe…it's actually my most favorite." Haruto lashed out with his right hand, grasping the spirit's face with it, "Death by Sun's Fire!"

Before Toma could move away from the spirit searing orange erupted from Haruto's palm, a brief scream of agony filled the room as the flames seeped into the man's skin.

Haruto shoved the spirit away from him, watching as the man's body turned to smoldering ash as the fire destroyed his very core, "How poetic…fire consumes the Kiln."

The room echoed suddenly with the sound of a chime, along with the door opening.

"Boss I'm here for my shift."

At the timid voice Haruto glanced from the ash on the floor to the doorway where a young teen had walked in, "Ah good I was afraid I had messed up my chance at eating pizza."

The teen's face held confusion as he walked on into the room, "Ummmm can I help you sir?"

"Yes thank you." Haruto nodded as he retook his seat at the table, "I came to try your establishments cuisine."

A smile came to boy's face, "Of course! Geninava's is the best pizza parlor around."

Haruto smiled slightly at the boy's tone of pride, "That's perfect." He motioned to the boy, "I didn't catch your name."

"My name's Mark." The boy's face took on a look of concern, "Do you need aid sir?"

"Hmmm?" Hartuo raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Mark motioned to the spirit's upper body, "Well…sir you are bleeding."

Haruto glanced at his body where hundreds of gashes had been left by the chains that had held him captive, "I didn't really notice…I suppose I should do something since bleeding in a place that serves food is generally frowned upon I believe."

A smile came to the teen's face, "I can go in the back and see if we have anything that can be used to cover your wounds…and I'll bring a towel for you to clean up."

Haruto watched the boy glanced at the cloth covered doorway, a look a fear on his face

"But…but you might have to leave if my boss decides to leave the kitchen." Mark frowned in disapproval, "He isn't known for his charity…"

"Oh, you don't say…shame. People need to be kinder, it's better for their health in the long run." Haruto grinned slightly, his eyes going to the ash now scattering like dust across the wooden floor.

"Well wait here for a moment and I'll grab something for those cuts." Mark smiled, "And then I'll bring you a menu…and don't worry if you do not have money sir." The boy's face lit up, "I'll take care of it."

"You are too kind." Haruto smiled as the boy rushed to the counter and disappeared behind the cloth door, the ancient spirit settling into his chair to await the teen's return.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) I look forward to your reviews like you look forward to the update. I am going to be continuing this in a different story Chaos 2, this one has reached 100 + chapters so I am going to start anew. I will have the first chapter up the 16th so be looking for it :) Till next time.


End file.
